


Brontide

by SeriouslySam



Series: Moments in Time [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Teddy is a Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 221,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySam/pseuds/SeriouslySam
Summary: Harry Potter’s children always thought their father was untouchable, unbreakable. It only takes one second, one curse to change everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Moments in Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800097
Comments: 247
Kudos: 302





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Deathly Hallows is canon. Slight tweak on the epilogue as Teddy lives with the Potters. Post series tidbits from JK Rowling are not necessarily followed either, i.e. Ron is still an Auror and doesn’t work at the joke shop with George. 
> 
> Teddy is 16, James is 10, Al is 8, and Lily is 6
> 
> Also, major thanks to Arnel for being an amazing editor per usual. I tend to try to say something witty to thank her but right now I think just saying a major thanks is enough this time around.

**“Brontide”**

**“Chapter One: The Curse”**

  
  
It had been a spell from a Bulgarian smuggler that nearly killed the legendary Harry Potter. It had been a blood red and Harry had no idea what it was meant to do. As soon as it collided with his chest, he felt a surge of unbelievable pain ripple throughout his chest and stomach. He collapsed instantly upon impact, his head smashing against the wooden wharf. His fingers grazed the dark water below him as they desperately tried to grasp his wand before it could float away.  
  
People screamed jinxes, hexes, and his name. It all blurred and blended together. Harry blinked and watched as the moonlight danced on the endless blackness of the water. His eyes struggled to stay open as his breathing became more ragged.  
  
He knew, in that moment, he was dying. His vision swarmed with black dots while his heart rate slowed dramatically. He could barely breath. Sharp intakes of breath were all he could manage through the overwhelming pain. Sliding his eyes shut so he couldn’t see his impending doom, he thought of only one thing: long, shimmering red hair in the sunlight. He thought of the haphazard pattern of freckles across her small, pale nose. If he concentrated enough, he could feel her warm breath tickling his neck as her body pressed against his in all the right ways.  
  
 _“Flummadiddle or Voorpret?”_ her voice rang in his ears, full of laughter and joy.  
  
His brows furrowed against the cool and damp wood, falling into the memory. If he concentrated hard enough, he could remember the wide grin on her face and glint in her eyes as she held the tiny Eastern Screech-Owl in her hands with his wide yellow eyes and red feathers. She had been so excited as she had never seen such an owl before that Harry had bought the bird on the spot.   
  
_“Flummadiddle and Voorpret? Gin, can’t we just name him something normal?”_ he questioned her with amusement ringing in his voice.  
  
 _“Cattywompus? Snickersnee? Flibbertigibbet? No offense, but I will not own a pet with a boring name like Harry or something.”  
  
“Think my name’s boring, do you? We can’t all be blessed with such fantastic names like Ginevra.”  
  
“Say it again and you’ll have bats flying out of your nostrils, Potter.” _  
  
Laughter rang in his ears in the distance. He couldn’t tell if it was real or if he had slipped into the memory completely. His mind flickered to Flummadiddle the owl (who everyone called Flumm except for Ginny who insisted on using his full name and often tried to recruit the children to join her). He was ancient at this point and nearing the end of his life. Ginny always had a weird bond with the owl. She said her and old Flumm were kindred redheaded spirits. Harry had never _seen_ someone actually cuddle with an owl before but somehow Ginny would get the small little thing to sit on her shoulder and snooze against her neck in a cave of red hair like it was her old pygmy puff. Arnold was a normal name he mused as he smiled in his mind.   
  
He wanted to buy her another red owl and laugh at her name choices. He wanted to tease her if it didn’t take to her like Flumm had and joke about being so-called kindred redheaded spirits. He wanted to see her laugh like a maniac as she lined up all the kids’ pygmy puffs onto the kitchen counter and have them all jumping up to catch the treats she tossed in midair. She had insisted on buying each child a pygmy puff for Easter a year ago. He wanted to toss their ginger, three-legged cat they rescued named Jackalope ( _“Don’t you dare call him Jack, Harry Potter. It’s Jackalope. He hates being called Jack. Don’t be a prat.”_ ) onto her side of the bed when the blasted animal tried to sleep on his pillow. His heart clenched oddly in his chest at the thought of Ginny and her absurd naming ability. He tried to open his eyes and not let sleep wash over him. He wasn’t entirely sure he would wake up if he fell asleep.  
  
“Auror Potter! Auror Potter!”   
  
A jagged, sharp sigh escaped his bluing lips. He forced himself to think of something other than his wife. He could picture his eldest son James sitting with a dictionary open on his lap with Ginny sitting beside him. He looked like a carbon copy of Ginny except for his inky black hair and square spectacles that were always perched on his nose. He had her brown eyes and insane number of freckles scattered all over his body. He took an interest in fun names for pets like Ginny and had named his violently electric blue pygmy puff Bumfuzzle.  
  
Harry coughed as he felt cool hands touching his neck. He tried to move his head, hell even his eyes, to see who had knelt beside him but realized he couldn’t. There was no strength left to even move a muscle. The pain in his limbs was nearly unbearable. His mouth felt dry like a desert as he forced his mind to think of his family. He wanted to see them all one last time.  
  
His mind wandered to Teddy. The teenager who had always been as much of a Potter as any of his other kids. He was the protector of the family and made sure to watch out for all the younger kids. Not just his godsiblings but also all the Weasley cousins. Harry’s heart clenched as he pictured Teddy carefully flying around the back garden with Lily situated in front of him as he taught her how to fly. Lily’s childish laughter rang in his head and her face, so like Ginny’s, flashed across the back of his eyelids.  
  
He wagered that Teddy, James, and Lily all took after Ginny with their free-spirits and mischievous behavior. They were always playing pranks and running amuck around the house like a herd of hippogriffs. Then, there was Albus. Harry couldn’t help but look at Al and see himself. Everything from his physical appearance to his sassy moods to his unbelievable stubbornness was pure Harry.  
  
He thought of all five of them as a hand rolled him over onto his back. The calming effect of the water on his fingers was ripped away from him. He tried to open his eyes but was met with so many tiny black dots that he couldn’t make out who hovered above him.  
  
“Harry, come on, Harry, keep your eyes open for me, mate,” a familiar voice sounded as though it were on the other end of a very long tunnel.  
  
Harry’s tongue peeked out of his mouth a fraction of an inch to lick his bottom lip as a cool hand tapped his cheek gently. All he tasted was a metallic tang. He was only vaguely aware of the uncomfortable feeling of blood pouring out of the side of his mouth. He hurt all over. He had to see his family one last time but he wanted to let go to stop the pain.  
  
“Is it safe to Apparate with him?” the familiar voice shouted in a frantic tone, seemingly even further away.  
  
Harry forced his eyes open. He had to know who the voice belonged to. With every bit of strength he had left in him, he forced his eyelids open just a sliver. Through the mass of black specks, he saw flaming red hair. He immediately thought of Ginny and Lily but knew that it was neither of them.  
  
“Rrrrrr…” Harry tried to say his best mate’s name but couldn’t get the words out.   
  
He coughed and felt the blood sputter from his mouth. A hand gripped his shoulder tightly and kept him securely flat on the hard, wooden wharf. His eyes slipped closed. He felt very tired and welcomed sleep like an old friend.  
  
“Auror Potter, can you hear me? I’m a Healer. I’m here to help you. Please, stay with us.”   
  
The new voice sounded slightly distorted as though he were underwater. Except, the words meant nothing to him. He was too busy staring ahead. Standing in front of him with a wide grin on his face was Sirius Black. He looked younger than Harry could ever remember seeing him. He looked exactly like he had in the photograph tucked away in his photo album he had as a kid that currently resided in his home office. A photo that had been taken at his parents’ wedding.  
  
“Harry,” Sirius’ voice was so clear in his head albeit sad sounding.   
  
“We’re losing him!” a faraway voice rang from somewhere above them.  
  
Harry looked up but saw nothing except blackness. In fact, all around them they were engulfed by a boundless darkness. Sirius was the only person in the pitch black. The only thing that had color, had depth, that moved. Harry felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
“Sirius?” Harry gaped as he tried to close the space between them but found himself rooted in place as though invisible vines held him there. “Please, don’t… this isn’t…”  
  
Harry jolted back with a gasp. His eyes fluttered open to stare at the inky sky above him littered with bright specks. Voices shouted around him. Harry fought back against the black dots that were scattered across his vision. A low, guttural moan escaped his lips as he felt pressure on his chest.  
  
“Patch the wound enough so he doesn’t bleed out! We need to get him to the hospital before he crashes again!” a voice ordered through the same echoing tunnel as before.  
  
There was rustling around him as people chattered and applied more pressure onto his body. The commotion around him was muffled still and he couldn’t comprehend the bustling noises around him.   
  
_“Erin, Albus? Really?”_ Ginny’s voice rang in his head again. _“Of all the things to name a pygmy puff.”_  
  
 _“It’s Erinaceous. Erin for short. It means something that looks like a hedgehog, which she kind of does look like a hedgehog, Mum. A vibrant green hedgehog but a hedgehog nonetheless.”  
  
“I refuse to call that adorable little thing Erin. You’re Erinaceous, aren’t you? Don’t let Albus give you a boring nickname.” _  
  
“Send word ahead. He’ll probably crash again upon arrival!”  
  
His whole world sucked in around him. Bile rose in his throat at the familiar sensation of Apparating became apparent.  
  
“Harry,” a confident voice spoke clearly next to him.  
  
“Sirius?” Harry turned his head to see his godfather looking morosely ahead of him.  
  
“You need to fight,” Sirius whispered as he inclined his head forward.  
  
Harry turned his attention to the scene in front of him. There was a body covered in blood on a trolley at St. Mungo’s. It took Harry several moments to realize that the body was his. His face was so pallid that it looked translucent. His mop of black hair streaked with grays stuck to his forehead due to the sweat on his face. His Auror robes were ripped open as two Healers tended to the nasty looking wound on his sternum while another Healer pointed her wand over Harry’s heart.   
  
The body rose in the air slightly as a beam of white light collided with his chest. Harry, who watched the scene unfold in front of him, touched his hand to his chest where he had felt the small jolt.   
  
“I’m dying,” Harry whispered.  
  
“You are,” Sirius confirmed grimly. “As much as I would love to have you with me again, you’re far too young to die. You have a wife, children, a godson… go back, Harry.”  
  
The white light shot from the Healer’s wand again and Harry gasped. His eyes blinked around the room. The distorted shouting continued, the black dots lingered, and Harry didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold on. Sirius’ face seemed to be burned into his eyelids. He had waited so long to see his godfather again, had dreamed often of the man being by his side once more.   
  
More shouting. More pressure. Flashes of light. Sterile whiteness. Pain. Longing. Harry struggled to stay awake, struggled not to succumb to the loll of death. He pictured the long, shimmering red hair again. He concentrated on her infectious laugh so hard that he thought he could actually hear her in the room. Thinking of her was the only thing that kept him alive.  
  


* * *

  
The Jack Russel Terrier Patronus glided through the parlor wall right as Ginny was attempting to shuffle the kids upstairs to go to bed. Ron’s shaky and strangled voice filled the room, vibrating off the walls. The morose tone had stilled the room. The children instantly stopped complaining about bedtime. Jackalope stopped attempting to bat at the congregation of the pygmy puffs that hopped merrily around the coffee table. It became eerily quiet in the normally loud Potter household.  
  
“Harry’s hurt. Bad. They just Apparated him to St. Mungo’s. He… he… Ginny, I don’t know if he’s going to make it. You need to get here as quickly as possible. Bring the kids. I… they… we might have to say goodbye.”  
  
The children snapped into action as Ginny took control of the room. They had to Floo to St. Mungo’s. There was no way she could Apparate them all with her limbs shaking as badly as they were. She knew she’d Splinch them all. She put Teddy, whose hair had turned as black as his godfather’s at the chilling news, in charge of Lily. She watched as he swirled in the fireplace with the small girl clenched in his arms. She trusted James to go by himself next.  
  
James was the very embodiment of his father’s personality. He tried his best to stay brave, strong, and resilient. He kept a stiff upper lip when one of his siblings would get hurt. Ginny could remember with clarity the time Al had wandered away at the local Muggle Christmas market two years ago. Teddy had been frantic and Lily cried for her brother. Little James marched along the crowd silently with his father in search for the lost little boy.  
  
Ginny saw the same resolve in her son as he disappeared in the fireplace. A look of stoic determination was plastered across his freckly face as the flames licked around his body. Ginny stepped in last with a hand on Al’s shoulder. She threw the pinch of powder down and disappeared.  
  
After speaking to the Welcome Witch, Ginny raced through the corridors of St. Mungo’s. Teddy was directly to her right as he carried a wailing Lily. A pale James walked briskly to her left with his hand clenched tightly around his little brother’s hand.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived in a small waiting room. Ron was already there and waiting for them to arrive. He sat hunched over on a sofa with his hands clenched in his hair. Ginny noticed the dried blood on the backs of his hands and on the sleeves of his Auror robes. She knew instantly whose blood that was.  
  
“Uncle Ron!” Al shouted as he broke away from his family.  
  
“Hey, Al,” Ron croaked as he looked up and held his arms open for the child.  
  
“What happened?” Ginny whispered.  
  
Ginny sank down onto a threadbare sofa opposite of her brother. The rest of her children followed suit as they clamored around her like a shield. She couldn’t even tell whose hand was who’s as their limbs all attempted to wrap themselves around her.  
  
“He was hit with a curse. I don’t know what. I didn’t see. It took him down instantly,” Ron explained in a near monotone voice. “There was so much blood. It was everywhere. I think there was internal damage because he started coughing up blood too. He stopped breathing at one point before they transferred him here. They had to revive him.”  
  
The hands on the clock above them ticked away at an excruciatingly slow rate. Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived sometime after Ginny and the kids had. Soon after they appeared, the other Weasleys started spilling into the waiting room. Next came George who took a spot next to Ron and wrapped an arm around his little brother. Bill and Victoire arrived next. Victoire instantly enveloped Teddy into a hug and cuddled close to him on the sofa. Ginny knew it was bad when Percy showed up with his face pale and his hands twitching.  
  
“Don’t worry about our brother, Ron,” George spoke in soft tone. “He’s made of tougher stuff than most.”  
  
Out of all of the Weasley siblings, Ron and George had always been the closest with Harry. The three of them had lived at Grimmauld Place together after the war while Ginny finished up her final year at Hogwarts. George had latched onto Ron and Harry after Fred died. The two of them gladly accepted him into their fold. Years later, the three of them were still thicker than thieves. Harry being just as close to George as he had always been to Ron. Ron and George, in return, treated Harry like a true brother and were always there when he needed them. George often joked that he liked Harry better than Ginny and how he would trade her in a heartbeat for him.  
  
The kids fell asleep on the uncomfortable hospital sofas. People filtered in and out of the waiting room as their loved ones were tended to at a far quicker rate than Harry was. Ginny felt numb. She could not fall asleep, could not speak, could not even think. She felt like she merely existed for the sake of existing. The only thought that flittered through her mind was that no news was good news. It meant that Harry was fighting for his life. She clung to that idea like a lifeline.  
  
“I’m looking for Harry Potter’s next of kin,” a voice called nearly three hours after Ginny and the kids had arrived at the hospital.  
  
She maneuvered her way out from under her children’s limbs. Her legs felt as though they were going to collapse under her weight. Ron and George were beside her in a heartbeat, their arms wrapped around her as though giving her the strength she desperately needed in that moment. The trio walked over to the Healer. The rest of the family remained fast asleep. A small part of Ginny was glad for that.  
  
“Is he alive?” murmured Ginny as she leaned into George.  
  
“For now,” the Healer responded. “He’s very unstable. We had to restart his heart several times already. We think we have repaired the damage from the curse he was hit with. We are inclined to believe that the curse was not contained and will start destroying his internal organs again albeit at a much slower rate. We haven’t the faintest idea what curse was used. We have a specialist from Germany who will arrive first thing in the morning via an international Portkey to try to identify the curse and hopefully be able to counteract it. She is a top medical potioneer.”  
  
“Can we see him?” questioned Ron as Ginny let out a dry, choking sob.  
  
“I can allow two back at a time. No children though at least not until the specialist can see him in the morning.”  
  
“You two go.” George leaned down to give Ginny a kiss on her temple. “I’ll let the family know as they wake.”  
  
Ginny and Ron marched through the corridors of the Janus Thickey Ward. Ron’s arm stayed securely wrapped around Ginny’s shoulders as he held her close to his chest. The only sound that could be heard in the eerily quiet ward was the clicking of their shoes on the polished floors. The corridors suffocated Ginny and felt as though they were closing in on her. She felt like she couldn’t breath as her mind tried to mentally prepare itself for the worst-case scenario.  
  
She didn’t know how she would live without Harry. He was a constant in her life. He was always there to kiss her good morning, to roll his eyes at her eccentric behavior, to laugh at her poorly constructed jokes, to listen to her foul-mouthed rants about work, to make a complete arse out of himself when he attempted to give her a romantic birthday gift but failed because it was so spectacularly cheesy.  
  
He didn’t even argue with her when she wanted to buy four pygmy puffs so each kid would have one, to buy Teddy an owl so he’d have one for school to write them letters every day, and rescue a cat that they had found in the Muggle village near their house that had been hit by a car. He just chuckled at her antics and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and told her he loved her and her ginormous heart. Their house was jam-packed with kids and animals that it wasn’t even funny at that point. Part of her had been contemplating adopting a dog just to see if she could push him over the edge. Except, she thought he would have been most excited about a damn dog because he said he had always wanted one as a kid but his aunt had never allowed even a fish in her perfectly posh house.  
  
Pushing the door open to the hospital room, Ginny gasped. It was hard to see where the sheets ended and where Harry’s skin began. He was so pale that he blended into the eggshell sheets. His dark hair was a stark contrast to the rest of his body. He lay shirtless with thick, white bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach. He was still like a statue with his eyes closed. He looked more like a corpse than anything else.  
  
A shuddering breath escaped Ginny’s lips as she pulled out of Ron’s arms. While he stood frozen by the door, Ginny closed the space between her and the bed. Her fingers immediately clasped around his hand as she sank into a nearby chair. His palm felt cold and clammy against her skin. She absentmindedly rubbed her thumb along his knuckles, almost wishing the soothing motion would cause his eyes to flicker open.   
  
Ginny didn’t know how long she sat beside his bed as she watched his chest slowly rise up and down. It looked nearly unnatural just how sluggishly he breathed. There was a faint, steady beeping sound that filled the entire room. Years ago and with a different not so life-threatening injury, a Healer had explained it was a spell to keep track of his vitals. If his heart stopped, there would be a constant beep and Healers would rush in to attempt to save him. She had never once heard that constant beep. She had never even worried about it until that night. She waited anxiously to hear the dreadful sound as a sickening feeling filled her stomach.  
  
At some point, her parents forced the Potter children out of the hospital and took them to the Burrow. The rest of the Weasleys went back home to their families after filtering in briefly to see how Harry was doing. At some point in the night, Ginny bent over and placed her head onto the bed. Her nose grazed against his bare bicep. One arm snaked underneath her head to act as a pillow and the other hand held tightly onto his hand. She couldn’t let him go. She wanted him to feel her with him, to will him awake. With a heavy heart, she dozed in and out of a restless sleep all night.


	2. The Procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel, as always. Please, leave a comment to let me know what you think.

**“Brontide”**

**“Chapter Two: The Procedure”**

  
  
There was something encased around his hand. Smaller than his own, softer and cooler to the touch. It was comforting. More comforting than the incessant beeping noise that filtered through his ears. The touch was pleasant and helped ease the constant vibrations of pain in his chest. The stinging in his torso came in waves and stung every time he tried to breathe in. He attempted to hold his breath but that brought a whole new throbbing discomfort.  
  
Forcing his eyes open, he looked around the blurry room. He turned his head to the right only to have his line of vision be engulfed in a sea of red. The corners of his lips quirked upwards as he nestled his nose into the seemingly never-ending mass of familiar hair. It smelled of honeysuckle and home. He attempted to take a large whiff but only found himself in the throngs of a very excruciating coughing fit.  
  
The hair was gone in a flash. The calming touch disappeared from his hand. Glasses were laid gently on his nose as Ginny’s pale face and worried brown eyes came into focus. Her hands cupped either side of his face to help ease him through the pain. One hand flew to his chest as his palm pressed frantically into his skin as though that would somehow help. His other hand gripped Ginny’s wrist as though pleading for her not to leave him.  
  
The beeps sped up around them briefly while Harry struggled to gain control. The coughing eased after what felt like hours though Harry knew it had probably lasted no longer than a minute or two. He wheezed uncomfortably as he leaned into her hand on his cheek.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ginny whispered anxiously. “I can get a Healer.”  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but realized no words could come out. His throat and mouth were completely dry and his tongue felt like it was a limp piece of lead. Very slowly, he shook his head in the negative and tightened his grip just slightly on her wrist.  
  
“Do you remember what happened?” she inquired as she sank down on the bed by his hip.  
  
She kept one hand on his cheek while the other one slid down to rest on his shoulder. Her thumb ran soothingly along his collarbone. Harry closed his eyes at the comforting touch. He tried to recall what had happened but it was all hazy. He vaguely remembered going to bust a smuggling ring that they had been working on for nearly a year and a half. He remembered an indescribable amount of pain. He remembered thinking of Ginny and the kids. His throat narrowed slightly as he recalled thinking that he was going to die.  
  
“It’s okay,” Ginny’s soothing voice murmured. “It’s… I’m glad you’re awake.”  
  
Ginny toyed with his hair, brushing the locks off his forehead and more than likely revealing his scar. He relished in her soothing touch. His grip loosened on her wrist and his hand fell limply onto his chest. He rubbed his palm over the bandage trying to seek some relief from the relentlessly throbbing ache.  
  
“I’m going to go get a Healer.”  
  
Her fingers left his body before he even had time to protest. He wanted to shout for her to stop and come back in the most childish way imaginable. He bit down the desire as he watched her walk across the room. Then, a chuckle bubbled up his throat as he grinned. She wore an old Holyhead Harpies t-shirt that had once belonged to him when she first joined the team. The fabric was extremely thin due to wear and tear and he caught a glimpse of her bra strap through the fabric. Her shorts were far too short to be considered acceptable in a hospital. She must not have changed out of her makeshift pajamas before rushing to the hospital.  
  
Her voice carried out into the hallway as she requested a Healer. Harry glanced up at the clock above the door to see it was just past five in the morning. There was no doubt in his mind that Ginny had stayed the entire night in the hospital with him. He wondered if his kids had come or if they had been shipped off immediately with family.  
  
“They’re going to send a Healer in,” Ginny commented as she made her way back to his bedside. “They’re having a specialist come in later this morning from Germany. I think they said her Portkey was supposed to arrive at nine this morning.”  
  
Questions formulated on Harry’s tongue. His tongue peeked out to add moisture to his abnormally dry lips but his tongue was still surprisingly dry as well.   
  
“Why?” he croaked out hoarsely.  
  
His voice sounded like it hadn’t been used in months. It was the same croaking voice he could clearly remember Sirius talking with in the Shrieking Shack. A voice that had long lost a softness to the words due to lack of use or, in Harry’s case, lack of moisture in his mouth. His whole throat felt like it was on fire and burned in an unpleasant way.  
  
“The Healers couldn’t identify what curse hit you. It had destroyed your internal organs. They were able to repair the damage except the curse has some lingering effects and it is still attacking your organs. Slowly this time, but it won’t stop until they can find a counter-curse or potion to stop it,” Ginny explained with a heavy sigh. “You almost _died_ , Harry. Ron said your heart stopped before they even got you to the hospital. The Healer that came in a few hours ago to check on you said that they had to revive you several times when they were repairing the damage.”  
  
Ginny wasn’t one to cry. In fact, Harry couldn’t really even recall the last time he had seen her cry. She was always so strong, stoic, in-check of her emotions. The tears poured silently down her pale face. She blinked rapidly as her chin jutted up towards the ceiling. She sniffed loudly as her hand grasped his. Her free hand ran furiously across her cheeks to wipe away the wetness.  
  
The Healer came in moments later. Harry immediately moved to sit up in bed but felt an unbearable amount of pain shoot through his chest. He screwed his eyes shut and attempted to fight against it but only ended up collapsing against his pillow with a line of sweat breaking out across his forehead.   
  
“Stay where you are,” the Healer commanded him. “The curse is probably deteriorating your organs as we speak. I’m Healer Rhiannon Cohen. How are you feeling this morning, Mister Potter?”  
  
Healer Cohen was tall with long, chestnut hair that was pulled back in a side plait. She smiled warmly at him as she flipped through a clipboard in her hands.   
  
“He’s having difficulty talking,” Ginny supplied.  
  
“Alright, let’s get you a potion for that. It’ll soothe your throat and get rid of some of the hoarseness,” Healer Cohen wrote something down on the chart.  
  
“He’s in pain too. A lot of it. I can tell,” Ginny continued as she shot Harry a sideways look.  
  
Harry scowled at his wife. The pain was unbearable, slightly, but he had dealt with excruciating pain a lot in his life. Healer Cohen jotted down a few more notes before she sat the clipboard down on the bedside table and pulled out her wand. She waved the wand over his body, lingering longer over his chest than he thought was necessary. He watched the light from the tip of her wand change in a kaleidoscope of colors and had no idea what any of the colors even meant. He doubted it was good though as the frown on Healer Cohen’s face deepened with each color change.  
  
She made a few more notes on her clipboard before she glided out of the room without a single word. Ginny huffed in annoyance, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Harry reached out a hand and he fumbled to grasp Ginny’s fingers. Her attention turned towards him and her expression instantly softened.  
  
Healer Cohen reappeared a good ten minutes later with a tray of various potions. Two young male Healers flanked her. The men silently positioned themselves on either side of Harry’s bed. His hand was forced to let go of Ginny’s as she stepped back. He watched as her arms wrapped around her abdomen while the men looped their hands underneath Harry’s armpits. They hoisted him up into a seated position while Cohen adjusted the bed with a flick of her wand. Harry bit his bottom lip as pain burst through him. He tasted the tinges of blood.  
  
Harry couldn’t remember ever taking so many potions in his life. Each one tasting just as nasty as the last. He felt sort of out of it after the potions, his mind cloudy and a grin twitching on his lips. The pain was gone though, so the lingering aftertaste was definitely worth it. He giddily showed Ginny just how much range of motion he could accomplish without wincing. She merely smiled at him wryly and took a seat on his bed by his knees so they were facing one another. Healer Cohen said she would be back with the expert from Germany before she left them.  
  
“I _love_ the potions they gave me,” Harry murmured with a sigh as his fingers danced across Ginny’s knee. “I feel so good.”  
  
“I bet you feel good,” Ginny replied with a soft chuckle. “You seem very content.”  
  
“I’m not even mad that they tasted so _revolting_ ,” Harry said happily with a wide grin. “I’d have them every single day if I could. You should try them.”  
  
Ginny merely smiled in return. She looked exhausted as her eyes kept glancing over at the clock above the door anxiously.   
  
“I’ve had some before,” she informed him.  
  
“ _When_?” Harry questioned as his brows furrowed.  
  
Nothing was clear or sharp in his mind. Everything had a fuzzy fog over it. He tried to pull at memories but felt himself merely grasping at air. He glanced at Ginny and awaited her answer because attempting to remember it on his own was fruitless.  
  
“Each time I birthed one of your children,” Ginny commented with a smirk. “You won’t remember much.”  
  
“You don’t remember the day our children were born?” Harry asked her in a slightly aghast tone.  
  
“The pain potion makes everything a little fuzzy,” Ginny told him. “I remember bits and pieces but I’d rather that than feel the actual pain of childbirth.”  
  
Harry tried to recall the days their children were born but, again, felt like he couldn’t quite grab onto a memory completely. He frowned and suddenly felt like he wasn’t in control. He didn’t like _not_ being in control. The high spirits he felt moments ago were replaced with sheer panic. He didn’t want any more of the pain potion despite his initial joy from it.  
  
“You alright?” Ginny’s concerned voice broke him out of his reverie.  
  
“Yeah,” he commented though his voice didn’t sound quite certain.  
  
“It’s a weird feeling,” she comforted as her hand reached out to rub his thigh. “You need it though, Harry. It’s not permanent. As the potion wears off, things will become clear again.”  
  
It was a quarter past nine in the morning when the Healer from Germany appeared with Healer Cohen and a team of six other Healers who hovered in a corner of the room. Ginny stood up from her spot on the bed but reached out to lay a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Mister Potter, this is Healer Kirsten Weber. She’s a top medical potioneer,” Cohen introduced him.  
  
“Hallo,” she said brightly with a thick accent. “I vill check you ofer first. Zen, Healer Cohen vill explain zings, ja?”  
  
Healer Weber ran a wand over Harry’s body much like Healer Cohen had done earlier. She lingered painstakingly long around his abdomen as the swirl of colors appeared once more. She beckoned for one of the Healers in the corner to step forward with a clipboard. She talked in brisk German as the man flourished his quill feverishly across the parchment.  
  
Once she seemed satisfied with the examination, she turned to Healer Cohen for the two of them to discuss her findings. Harry had the distinct impression that they had already communicated in depth about his condition since the conversation was rather short.  
  
“Alright, Mister Potter, Missus Potter,” Healer Cohen turned towards him. “Healer Weber and I have agreed to a treatment plan. We’ve been in communication since early this morning before Healer Weber caught her Portkey here. I noted earlier when I came in that your organs were deteriorating quicker than we had anticipated they would. That’s why you were in so much pain before. We will need to give you a potion to render you unconscious so we can repair the damage of the curse. Meanwhile, Healer Weber will brew a potion she thinks will work to counteract the curse. She has had some experience last year with a similar case in Spain that she worked on. She’s going to make a few adjustments and we will see if that works. We’ll monitor you closely to ensure the potion counteracts the curse. Any questions?”  
  
“What if the potion doesn’t work?” questioned Ginny looking slightly alarmed.  
  
“Zen, ve vill try again,” Healer Weber said calmly. “Ve vill make anozer potion.”  
  
“We’re going to prep a procedure room for you now and be back shortly,” Healer Cohen announced. “The diagnostic scans are not looking good. You’re about an hour to two hours away from your organs starting to fail again like they did last night. We have a better chance of no issues if we repair them before they get to that point.”  
  
The herd of Healers left the room in the Healer’s wake. Ginny sank back down onto the mattress with a frown etched onto her face. She reached out to grasp Harry’s hand into hers. The clock ticked loudly around them as the pain potion had started to wear off. Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed and the carefree banter stilled.  
  


* * *

  
Harry handed Ginny his watch that once belonged to her late uncle. She wrapped the leather around her wrist and fastened the buckle. With a deep frown on his face, Harry slipped off his wedding ring and held it out to Ginny. She slipped the ring onto her thumb. Hesitantly, he took off his glasses and handed them to her as well. He was allowed no personal effects in the procedure room. He squinted up at her, his face contorting in pain. She bent down and placed a quick kiss on his scar, her fingers running through messy locks.   
  
“I love you,” she murmured against his forehead.  
  
“I love you too,” he choked out as she pulled away to look at him one last time.  
  
Ginny stepped out into the hallway. It felt as though some invisible force was forcing one foot in front of the other. She turned around and forced a smile on her lips as she watched Harry’s trolley float out of his hospital room. He raised a hand meekly in her direction as he passed. Her chest tightened uncomfortably as she fingered the arms of his glasses that felt so strange in her hands. She couldn’t remember a time she actually held them. She had certainly taken them off of his face in a hast to toss them onto the bedside table. She had occasionally slid them onto his sleepy face. She had never held them though for an extended period of time as it was so rare to see him without his glasses on unless he was in bed. He was pitifully blind without them.   
  
She looked up just in time to see the trolley disappear around a corner and Harry was gone with a team of Healers. Glancing down at the glasses once more, she noticed the way the nose pads were spread further apart than they should be as they had spent years being molded to his nose. She realized that she couldn’t remember the last time he got a new pair of glasses. He tended to get attached to his frames and would wear them until they were beyond repair. There was only so many times magic could repair the same object. She could only think of three pairs of glasses he had in the twenty-three years she had known him.  
  
Every single one of his pairs of glasses had all looked nearly painstakingly the same. Round and thin. She had gone to a Muggle optometrist with him the summer after the war for a new pair. He had said he needed a change, wanted something different before he started Auror training. Ginny, at the time, suspected he didn’t want to look like Harry Potter. He wanted to look different, feel different, feel something other than the pain of losing so many. He looked so wrong in all the different styles he tried on. Ginny had laughed, quite a few times, as he modeled the different pairs. In the end, he got a pair so like the ones she had been used to throughout their school years.  
  
Ginny let her legs lead her to the waiting room which was already filled with a sea of red and black. She was immediately engulfed by her children. She attempted to hug them all at once but her arms were not nearly long enough to encompass all four children. She settled on kisses on top of their messy heads and quick one-armed hugs.  
  
Teddy slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. He had been taller than her for years now. Just in the past year, he had surpassed Harry in height as well. In fact, Teddy was just barely shorter than Ron. Nearly every week at Friday night dinners at the Burrow, Teddy would attempt to rise stealthily on the balls of his feet to surpass his uncle in height as a joke.  
  
The younger children grasped at her arms as she was tugged and pulled fully into the waiting room. Her parents, Ron, Hermione, George, and Bill sat situated around the room. They all looked worn and stressed as they studied Ginny’s face looking for any indication about what was going on. She let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding as she took a seat across from them.  
  
“When did you get here?” she questioned as the children piled around her on the sofa.  
  
“Around nine,” Molly supplied.  
  
“That’s when that Healer from Germany was coming, right?” inquired Ron. “Did you see her yet?”  
  
“Yes, she came to speak to us,” Ginny replied.  
  
She looked down at the glasses in her lap. Her thumb trailed along the top of the frame. It felt like someone was painfully squeezing her heart. It took everything in her not to cry. She couldn’t cry. She had to be strong for the kids. The only thing that stopped the tears from flowing was concentrating on the damn pair of glasses in her hands.  
  
“What’s going on, Ginny?” George croaked.  
  
“He was awake this morning. He’s in a lot of pain,” Ginny started as an agonizing lump formed in her throat. “The curse is still present. It keeps attacking his organs, weakening them. They took him back for a procedure to repair the damage while the Healer from Germany makes a potion she thinks might counteract the curse. They’ll monitor him to make sure it works. If it doesn’t, they’ll keep trying different variations of the potion until it stops.”  
  
“Are those Dad’s glasses?” James asked.  
  
Ginny nodded her head. James reached out and snatched the glasses from her grasp. He took off his square spectacles and placed Harry’s glasses on his nose. Ginny stared at him.   
  
“Do I look like Dad?” inquired James with a smile.  
  
“Not at all,” Teddy commented with a small chuckle. “Now, Albus would look just like him in those.”  
  
“Merlin, Dad’s eyes are really bad,” James exclaimed as he squinted through the lenses.  
  
He took off the glasses and blinked several times as though he tried to refocus his eyes. He held out the glasses to Albus who refused to take them.  
  
“No,” Albus said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into Ginny’s side.  
  
“Come on, Al,” James insisted as he waved the frames in front of him. “Teddy’s right. You look the most like Dad. It’d be cool.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Albus hissed. “They’re Dad’s. Nobody should wear them except for Dad. He’s always hated when we would grab for his glasses. It was the one thing he never allowed us to do and you’re just waving them around like they’re not his anymore.”  
  
Ginny reached out and grabbed the glasses from James’ hands. Albus pushed himself off the sofa and stomped over to where George and Bill sat. He plopped himself between his uncles. George immediately wrapped an arm around his nephew and pulled the boy to his chest.  
  
“If you boys want to fight, I will have Uncle Bill take you to Aunt Fleur’s for the day,” Ginny snapped harshly. “I’m not putting up with the fighting. Not today. We are in a hospital for Merlin’s sake! Your dad almost die…”  
  
Ginny’s vision became blurry as she stared at James. She looked back down at the pair of glasses in his hands and counted slowly in her head to calm down. It wasn’t fair to yell at them. Lily pressed into her side, her arms looping around Ginny’s elbow. She felt Lily shaking, heard her quiet sobs, felt the tears soak through her t-shirt.  
  
“Ginny, I brought you a change of clothes. Why don’t you go freshen up?” Molly suggested. “It might make you feel better after a such a long night.”  
  
“Come on, I’ll go with you,” Hermione offered.  
  
Hermione popped up from her spot next to Ron. She grabbed the small bag from Molly and forced a smile onto her lips. Ginny looked down at her ratty pajamas. There were goosebumps on her milky thighs from the cold air of the hospital. She rose up and linked her arm with Hermione’s.   
  
They entered the women’s room down the hallway. Hermione locked the door behind them and rested her back against the wood. She held out the bag to Ginny who grabbed it. She rested Harry’s glasses with great care onto the sink. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie.  
  
“Ron and I will take the kids tonight,” Hermione offered. “Your mum took them last night.”  
  
Ginny merely nodded before she splashed some cold water on her face. She lingered with her head in the sink for several seconds. Her fingers curled around the porcelain sides of the sink as she stared at the water spewing from the faucet for several long seconds.  
  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here last night,” Hermione continued. “It was so late when I got Ron’s Patronus and the kids were already in bed. It was killing me just waiting for some news. I didn’t have anyone to come over and watch them. They’re with Angelina today.”  
  
Ginny turned off the spigot before grabbing Harry’s glasses again. She turned towards Hermione. She didn’t know how to respond to Hermione. An _it’s alright_ would just sound empty and cold from her lips. So, she just nodded again because she didn’t trust herself to speak.  
  
“Harry will be fine,” Hermione continued to ramble. “I was researching Kirsten Weber last night after Ron told me she was coming here. She’s not only one of the top medical potioneers in Europe, but she specializes in Dark Magic. She’s healed a lot of Auror-type wizards in various countries. She was even called to America and Canada before for her healing expertise. Her success rate is ninety-two percent.”  
  
“Hermione, I don’t give a rat’s arse about her success rate or where she’s been,” Ginny said coolly as her grip tightened around the glasses. “All I care about is if she can help Harry.”  
  
“I’m just saying it’s an impressive success rate so that should make y-.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you know what I hear when you say that?” snapped Ginny. “I hear that she has an eight percent fail rate. Now, all I can picture is Harry being in that eight percent, so thanks for that.”  
  
“Ginny…” Hermione trialed off, slightly stunned.   
  
“Just, don’t, Hermione,” Ginny said with a heavy sigh. “Go tell Ron your statistics and all the crap you read about her. I don’t want to hear it right now. Can you excuse me? I want to get back to the waiting room. They said the procedure could take up to two hours depending on how extensive the damage is.”  
  
Hermione stepped to the side. Her jaw was tight but she kept her mouth closed. Ginny strolled past her, unlocked the bathroom door, and marched back to the waiting room. She took her spot between Lily and Teddy on the sofa. Several seconds later, Hermione sat down next to Ron. Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione whispered nervously to one another but she found she didn’t even have enough strength to care.  
  
Multiple people rose to grab cups of tea or snacks from the tea room. At some point during the wait, all of her children had disappeared with various family members and returned with something to eat or drink. At one point, Lily had returned with her grandmother from the gift shop. She had bought her father a rather large stuffed stag and gleefully announced that it looked just like his Patronus. The children were mostly all smiles as they waited for news on their father. They saw him as untouchable, unbreakable. He had been in hospital many times throughout their childhood. They had sat on hospital beds and laughed with their dad on many occasions. There seemed to be a wave of relief that crossed their faces when they heard that Ginny had talked to him that morning. Except, they just didn’t understand that this time may be different. She couldn’t bring herself to tell them that.  
  
Harry was stable for now. The Healers could repair the damage. Healer Weber could brew potion after potion until she got the right concoction. Except, what if she never got the right blend of potion ingredients? What if there was only so many times the Healers could repair his organs until they were simply beyond repair? Just like Harry’s previous glasses… broken too many times and repaired too many times that repair became outside the capabilities of magic.   
  
It was a sickening thought that kept pecking at her mind like an annoying woodpecker. The longer she stared at the pair of glasses in her lap, the more she wondered just how similar the human body was to a pair of glasses. Harry’s body had been through the ringer over the years. He had been hit with so many curses, been poisoned a few times, been beaten down more than the average wizard that she wondered when his body would finally say enough was enough.   
  
“Missus Potter?”  
  
Ginny snapped her head up to see Healer Cohen standing in the doorframe of the waiting room. She immediately jumped up and heard the footfalls of her family stumbling behind her. Teddy and James were on either side of her with their arms wrapped around her. She could sense movement behind her, Lily’s whine to be picked up, Albus asking for Teddy, Hermione shushing everyone into an eerie silence.  
  
“We repaired the damage. Healer Weber has administered her potion. We want to keep him under observation for the next forty-eight hours and check him about every four to ensure that the potion did what it was supposed to do,” Healer Cohen explained. “We gave him a mild pain potion — not one nearly as powerful as the one he was given this morning. He’s awake but a little groggy. Now, who is the immediate family?”  
  
“We’re all his immediate family!” Molly huffed from somewhere behind Ginny.  
  
“I’m assuming you mean Harry’s kids? There’s four of them. They have been really anxious to see him,” Ginny replied wearily. “I’d like it if all five of us could go back together. I can’t pick and choose what children go back. Harry wouldn’t want that either.”  
  
“Alright, you and the children can go back together, Missus Potter, as long as the children agree no rough housing and to use their indoor voices,” Healer Cohen pointed at each child in turn. “Once the children leave, I want no more than three adults in the room at a time.”  
  
“Tell him we’re all out here for him, Ginny,” Arthur said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Your mother and I will stay until we can see him. I think we should all go to the tea room and get some lunch.”  
  
The children waved to their relatives before they followed their mother through the halls of St. Mungo’s. Ginny’s heart pounded wildly as they walked. It would be four full hours until she knew if the potion had counteracted the curse. It seemed nearly impossible to wait that long. She wondered if they would know before then, if the pain levels would rise as an indicator.  
  
“Listen to me,” Ginny turned to face the children with her hand resting on the doorknob to Harry’s room. “Do not jump on him. He’s very injured. Be gentle. Be quiet. Be good. I swear to Merlin if anyone acts up in there, I am sending you home with your grandparents, do you understand?”  
  
The children all nodded their heads and promised to be good. Ginny turned towards the door and pushed the knob down. She entered the room first as the children followed behind her.  
  
Harry sat up in the hospital bed. He was still bare chested with thick bandages around his chest. His hand was draped across his chest, his palm flat against his sternum. His head was lolled back against the pillows. He squinted at the group as they entered but he didn’t lift his head or move even an inch.  
  
“Heeeey,” Harry slurred.  
  
Ginny closed the space between them and carefully rested his glasses on his nose. The tightness in her chest loosened slightly at knowing the glasses were where they were supposed to be. She smiled tightly at him as she picked up his left hand from his chest and transferred the wedding ring from her thumb onto his ring finger. She next transferred the watch. He wore it every single day and, more often than not, even forgot to take it off at night before he went to bed.  
  
“There, you look more like yourself,” she commented as cheerfully as she could muster.  
  
“Daddy!” Lily cried as she hovered around Ginny’s side and thrust the stuffed stag onto the bed. “I got you a present from the gift shop! It’s Prongs, just like your Patronus!”  
  
Harry smiled tiredly at her as his fingers twitched and ran along the plush.  
  
“Dad, you look awful!” James exclaimed as he stood on his tiptoes behind Lily.  
  
“This is probably the worst I’ve ever seen you, Harry,” Teddy commented with a frown as he sat down on the end of the bed by his godfather’s feet.  
  
“Are you okay, Dad?” Albus asked softly as he appeared at Ginny’s other elbow.  
  
“Mmm,” Harry hummed as he grinned sleepily. “S’okay. Mmm… fine. Just fine.”  
  
Harry seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. Ginny knew the last thing he wanted was to succumb to sleep at that moment when his children were anxiously surrounding his bed. The kids all climbed onto the bed and situated themselves on any free spot on the mattress. They all took great care not to touch Harry except for Lily. The six-year-old attempted to snuggle up to her father’s side, her arm carefully slinging across his chest above the bandages. Ginny made a motion to move her when Harry murmured that she was fine.  
  
The kids prattled on about their sleepover at the Burrow, about their early morning wake up call, and about how James had conned Ron into buying him five different sweets. The stories went on and on until Harry’s breathing evened out and he was fast asleep with his cheek


	3. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me.

Complete organ failure. The words hung in the air and threatened to suffocate him. The initial scans had looked promising as though the potion had done its job. He could remember the look of relief that had washed over Ginny’s face four hours ago, eight hours ago, twelve hours ago. Now, sixteen hours later, they had learned that the potion hadn’t fully done its job. It had slowed the deterioration of his organs but did not fully heal him. The curse was still prevalent and wreaking havoc on his insides.  
  
He supposed he should have anticipated it. Sometime between the twelve and sixteen hour checkups, he had started to feel an increasing pressure in his chest. The pain started to intensify and he had tried to convince himself that his pain potion had started to wear off prematurely.  
  
Healer Weber had spent a painstaking amount of time getting all of his vitals and performing scans on his organs. She went over his medical history with him in detail and was dismayed to hear that she would not be able to obtain any of his Muggle medical records from when he was a child. Harry couldn’t honestly say he regularly went a doctor. He had a vague memory of going to the doctor when he was very small to get his shots ( _“We can’t have you spreading any wretched diseases to my little Dudders! It’s bad enough we’ve got to deal with your freakishness!”_ ) Harry couldn’t even recall who the pediatrician had been or what office it even was. He wasn’t about to allow Ginny to contact his Aunt Petunia. He couldn’t put her through that for a handful of visits he had as a toddler to get his vaccinations.  
  
Even more dismayed about his lack of childhood records was the fact that Harry knew next to nothing about his family history. He had no idea how his father’s parents even died. He knew their names only because he had obtained full access to their vaults when he came of age. Apparently, his grandfather had been a potion inventor and found success with Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. He knew his mother’s parents died in a car crash. He once overheard his aunt tell Dudley when he had asked why he didn’t have any grandparents. Years later, Harry supposed that was why his aunt had said his parents died in a car crash. It would be a pretty easy cover story to remember.  
  
“Errr… my cousin was morbidly obese as a child and I’m pretty sure my aunt has neck problems but that’s probably because she was always trying to spy on the neighbors,” Harry said lightly to break the tension in the room but Healer Weber only scowled at him in response.  
  
Healer Weber left shortly after and locked herself away in a potions room with the team she brought with her from Germany to work on a new potion. They had time that they didn’t have before. Maybe they would get it right this time around.  
  
Healer Cohen estimated that they had a few days before he would go into complete organ failure again, a few days until they had to repeat the procedure on him. They were upping their scans to every two hours to monitor him closely. In the meantime, they just wanted to keep him comfortable until the next potion was ready or until his body was close to shutting down. Whatever came first.  
  
He couldn’t bear to look at Ginny as Healer Cohen rambled on about what the next few days would entail. He barely listened to her as she spewed a bunch of medical terminology he didn’t understand nor care to. He knew Ginny would be listening, be asking questions, be attempting to comprehend. She had always taken the reins when it came to their family’s medical problems. He had seen her jump into action more times than he cared to count — all the times he had been injured on the job, all the times that Teddy and James injured themselves with their latest prank or stupid endeavor, all the times the kids went for their routine medical checks.  
  
The only thing he could concentrate on was the pain in his chest, the narrowing of his throat, the stone that felt like it has lodged itself into his stomach. All the times that he had been cursed, poisoned, beaten, he had always been fixed up immediately. The Healers had always pulled through for him and he was fine a few hours later. This time seemed different for reasons he couldn’t really comprehend. This time seemed… scarier. This time seemed like perhaps it wouldn’t work out like a nicely wrapped present with a bow on top.  
  
He didn’t even notice Healer Cohen leave. He only snapped out of his melancholy when he felt something very gentle and warm touch his forehead. Ginny’s fingertips traced his lightning bolt scar. Her featherlike touch lingered on the strip of missing hair on his brow where his scar ended. She was probably the only person in the entire world he would allow to do such a thing. It never seemed invasive coming from her.  
  
He knew what she was thinking without even having to ask her. He knew her fears were the same as his fears. He could see it in the faraway look in her eyes. He could see it in her slumped posture. He knew that she was attempting to hold it all together. It was what they did. They always held it together. They were strong for one another. They were a team, a united front.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” he croaked out as his eyes studied her face.  
  
“Yeah,” she whispered as her fingers dropped from his scar. “What do you want to tell the kids?”  
  
“That I need another procedure to fix the damage,” Harry replied without even thinking. “I don’t want them in here when it gets bad or when I’m on the more powerful pain potions.”  
  
He didn’t want his kids to see him weak, in pain, dying. Ginny merely nodded as she collapsed down into the hospital chair beside his bed. It was only a quarter past four in the morning. Neither one of them had slept very well that night. The Healers barged in every four hours to check on his progress.  
  
Harry rubbed his sternum as the pain slowly started throbbing more intensely. He tried to keep the grimace off his face but Ginny must have noticed the slight twitch of his nose and the tightening in his jaw. She was out of her seat in an instant. She strolled across the room and poked her head out of the door to call for a Healer to bring him more pain potion.  
  
Ginny refused to come back into the room until the Healer-in-training assigned to his case was with her. He sat the pain potion down on the bedside table while he consulted the chart for a few minutes as though to ensure Harry was due for the potion. The Healer made a few notations on the chart before he handed Harry the goblet. Harry drained the potion in one gulp as he screwed up his face in disgust. He handed it back to the Healer and muttered his thanks.  
  
Once the Healer left, Harry reached out a hand to grasp Ginny’s fingers. He tugged her towards the bed and she shot him a dubiously look. He ignored it as he tugged a little harder this time.  
  
“Ginny, come here,” he whispered thickly. “Lay next to me.”  
  
“Harry,” she said with a sigh as she allowed herself to be pulled onto the tiny hospital bed.  
  
Harry scooted over as his torso screamed in protest. He bit his lip hard as the pain potion had not taken effect yet. It didn’t matter. It was bearable in that moment. Although, for how much longer it would remain bearable, he didn’t really know. Ginny lay down next to him. He snaked an arm securely around her shoulders so he could hold her close to his chest. She rested her head high on his shoulder, careful not to get anywhere near his bandage where the damage lay underneath.  
  
Her fingers ghosted over the top of the bandage. He turned his head to plant a kiss on the top of her messy red head.  
  
  


* * *

  
By nine o’clock, Harry seemed to be growing more and more restless with pain but tried not to show it. He requested that the kids stay at Ron and Hermione’s house and avoid the hospital but Ginny wouldn’t hear it. She knew if she kept the children away, they would not understand and grow restless with fear. In all the years Harry had been an Auror and wound up in hospital, they had never once been turned away from seeing him.  
  
“Mum, how’s Dad?” Albus asked.  
  
Albus had been the first one to see her enter the waiting room. He immediately jumped off the sofa and ran towards her. Ginny caught him in a hug. Albus had shot up like a weed in the past few months. He came up to her shoulder in height. It made it easy to wrap her arms around him, to run her fingers through his unruly locks, to rest her cheek comfortably on the top of his head. Out of all of her children, Albus craved comfort the most. Whenever he was upset or uncertain about anything, he sought out his parents for an embrace and the low murmur of calming words. He had always been their most sensitive child. The quickest to be devasted by nasty words, the fastest to anger, but the one with the biggest heart.  
  
“He’s going to be staying longer than we anticipated,” Ginny said in the calmest voice she could muster.  
  
Ron and Hermione instantly tensed at the news. They knew what Ginny alluded to, knew that the treatment had not completely worked. Even Teddy seemed to understand the meaning behind Ginny’s words. He frowned deeply as he slung an arm around James’ shoulder.  
  
“How long is Dad going to be in hospital?” inquired James. “We’re supposed to go to Diagon Alley on Saturday to get Teddy’s Hogwarts stuff. I was hoping we could go look at the new line of Marlin brooms! They’re said to be the fastest on the market right now.”  
  
It was Sunday which meant that she had no idea if Harry would be better and home in six days or not. Even if he were home, she had no idea what his recovery would be like or if he would even feel up to a trip out. Harry would never deny his children anything even if it was a determent to his own health. He could be reeling in pain and agree to take them shopping just to avoid the looks of disappointment on their faces.  
  
“I think that I’m going to send an owl to Grandmum Andy and see if she can take Teddy on Saturday,” Ginny announced. “I’m sure if you sent her an owl as well asking to go, she’ll be more than happy to let you join them.”  
  
Andromeda Tonks had become a major part of their family. She had come to think of all the Potter children as her grandchildren. In return, all the children considered her a grandmother. Andromeda made it to every single family birthday, every holiday, and even had an open invitation to Friday night dinners at the Burrow. Andromeda often took all four children for a day of baking or shopping. She’d had quite a few sleepovers with them as well. Andromeda Tonks was as much of Potter and Weasley as anybody.  
  
“Teddy, can I borrow Romulus tonight to owl Grandmum Andy?” asked James. “Mum, are we going home tonight?”  
  
“I’m not sure yet, Jamie.”  
  
“Who says I want you to go with me on Saturday?” Teddy teased as he ruffled James’ already messy head of hair.  
  
Ginny wrung her hands as she looked around at her children. Each of them reminded Ginny of Harry in various ways. It made the knot in her stomach twist painfully as she thought of Harry lying in a hospital bed slowly dying, his life depending solely on one person being able to successfully brew a potion to counteract the lingering effects of the curse. She needed to do something, _anything_ , to help. There was only one thing she could think of that she could do.  
  
“Ron, can I talk to you for a second?” Ginny inquired as she gestured for Ron to follow her.  
  
They stepped away from the children and Hermione. Ginny could hear James whining about going to Diagon Alley Saturday and Teddy playfully ribbing him.  
  
“Ron, can you watch the kids for me?” inquired Ginny. “I’ll probably be a few hours.”  
  
“Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, I just, I need to _do_ something,” Ginny supplied as she undid her messy plait and ran her fingers through her long hair. “Healer Cohen was asking Harry all of these questions about his medical history from when he was a kid and his family history. Ron, he knew nothing. He couldn’t say anything. What if this information could help them get the cure right faster?”  
  
Ron looked at her with a grimace as though he anticipated the next words out of her mouth. She flicked her long hair behind her shoulder. She would not be talked out of it. She would not be intimated by them.  
  
“You’re not going to see the Dursleys, are you?” Ron groaned. “Ginny, they’ll slam the door in your face. They don’t give a flying Hippogriff about Harry. He wouldn’t want you even going. You can’t go alone either. Harry would kill me if he knew I let you go there alone.”  
  
“I’ll take Teddy with me,” Ginny concluded as she looked over at the lanky sixteen-year-old who was all smiles as he talked to his siblings.  
  
“Harry would hate that even more and you know that,” Ron pointed out.  
  
“Ron, he’s… he’s in bad shape. If they can’t stop the curse from continuing to destroy his organs then he…” Ginny gulped down a large lump that had formed in her throat. “The information may be useless. It may help. Either way, I’m going to get that information in case it can help him. I can’t just sit around this hospital and hope that this specialist from Germany is going to brew a cure. If I can get some information to help her out, then I’m going to do it and nothing you or Harry say will stop me.”  
  
“You’re bonkers, you know that, right?” Ron said with a sigh as he ran a weary hand over his face.  
  
“Maybe if they see Teddy they’ll… they’ll feel bad for him,” Ginny added. “I can’t take any of the other kids. They’re too young and wouldn’t understand. I know Teddy knows more about Harry’s childhood than the others. I know they’ve talked about it before.”  
  
Harry always made sure that Teddy always felt included, loved, and a part of the Potter family. The two of them would sit together talking into the late hours of the night about what it was like to have their parents die at such a young age and not be able to even have one memory of them. Ginny had overheard some of the topics of discussion and knew that Harry confided in Teddy about his childhood more than he did with anyone else.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ginny stiffly walked through Privet Drive with a frown etched on her face. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Teddy’s shoulders as they walked. Teddy had immediately agreed to go with Ginny to the Dursleys despite the worried look that had crossed his features.  
  
She had only ever met Petunia and Vernon Dursley once in her entire life. It had been at Dudley’s wedding. Ginny and Harry avoided them like the plague that day. They had, in turn, avoided them. Although, it didn’t stop them from whispering nasty comments about them to all of the guests. They made whispers about how Harry had gone to a school for criminal boys, how he was aspiring to be an amateur magician, and how they were living off the government with their two kids at the time because they refused to seek out real employment. It had taken every ounce of self-control Ginny had not to hex them. Dudley had sheepishly apologized at the end of the night.  
  
Ginny stilled in front of number four, Privet Drive and looked up at the home she had heard so much about. Dread and anger rose up in her chest, roaring loudly within, as she led Teddy up the drive of the meticulously manicured house. Taking a deep breath, Ginny raised her wrist and knocked.  
  
The door opened and Petunia Dursley stood there with her usual stone-faced expression. Ginny instinctively tightened her grip around Teddy. Perhaps, Ron was right. It was a stupid idea to bring Teddy along with her but she was hoping to implore to Petunia’s more human side. If there was a human side to her at all. She may not have loved her nephew or cared for him in the way she should have, but would she honestly risk letting him die? Could she live with letting her nephew, who was a father, die because she refused to give some simple information?  
  
“Mrs. Dursley, I don’t know if you remember me-”  
  
“I do. What are you doing at my house? Who is that?” she asked coldly as she jutted her chin towards Teddy.  
  
“This is Teddy. He’s mine and Harry’s son.”  
  
She didn’t think getting into the details about who Teddy was really mattered. They considered Teddy their son, her parents considered him another grandson, her brothers considered him a nephew, and to all the Weasley children he was simply their cousin. Besides, if she dared say that Teddy was their godson but they treated him like a son, Ginny could see Petunia Dursley taking that as a passive aggressive comment about how Ginny felt superior because she did something that Petunia couldn’t. Ginny was able to love an orphaned boy as her own while Petunia could only torment and ridicule her orphaned nephew.  
  
No matter, Teddy currently sported his inky black hair that stuck up in the exact same way Harry’s did. He morphed his eyes into the same soft brown as Ginny’s. Whenever he was in the Muggle world, he made himself blend in by morphing into the perfect blend of his godparents so no one would even doubt that he was one of their children.  
  
“What are you even doing here?” hissed Petunia.  
  
“I’d like to talk to you about Harry. Would you rather do this on the front step for everyone to see or could we come in to talk in private?” Ginny asked lazily.  
  
“I would rather you leave here right this instant!” Petunia quipped shrilly.  
  
“I’m not leaving here until I talk with you. Should Teddy and I lounge in the front garden for a while or are you ready to get this over with?”  
  
Petunia stepped aside and, with a great huff, ushered them inside her home. Ginny gave Teddy's shoulder a soft squeeze before letting go and stepping inside. Her breath hitched in her throat as she peered around in the entryway. She saw the little cupboard door underneath the stairs and her look immediately darkened. She could remember, quite clearly, the day Harry let something slip about spending a majority of his childhood in the cupboard under the stairs. Ginny could only assume that the cupboard had been used as a punishment, some place to cruelly keep him from the rest of the family.

It had been at George's wedding. He had gotten completely pissed after losing some kind of drinking game that Ron, Bill, and Charlie roped him into. He came stumbling towards Ginny on the dance floor. He began dancing with her, letting go of himself in a way she had never seen him do before, and started blabbing about how he couldn't believe he got so lucky to fall in love with a girl with so many brothers. That he had finally found a family, a home, and he would never allow any of their kids to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs like he was forced to. She had only a slight buzz about her and the statement had completely sobered her up. For the first time, she really saw the extent of the abuse the Dursleys had inflicted upon him.  
  
“What do you want?” Petunia snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
“I need Harry’s childhood medical records. I need to know if there’s anything about his family’s medical history that would be important to know,” Ginny spoke coldly.  
  
“I don’t just have his childhood medical records lying around. Why would I even have a copy?” snapped Petunia. “I don’t know anything about his father’s side of the family. My side of the family wouldn’t even matter. We were normal and not-not _abnormal_ in any way.”  
  
“Who was his doctor then as a child?” inquired Ginny. “Give me the name and address and I’ll get the records myself.”  
  
“I don’t remember.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me!” Ginny hissed in a dangerously low tone. “Your nephew is lying in a hospital dying right now! They’re attempting to save his life and they asked all of these questions that he couldn’t answer! This information could help save his life! It could buy the Healers precious time!”  
  
Teddy stiffened next to Ginny. She wrapped an arm around Teddy’s shoulders again and pulled him close to her side.  
  
“That’s unfortunate,” Petunia said stiffly  
  
“ _That’s unfortunate_?” repeated Ginny with a scoff. “Do you know that Harry has four children? Three boys and a girl. Our little girl is named Lily. She’s six years old with gorgeous red hair. All the boys have Harry’s untidy black mess of hair. One of them even has Harry’s green eyes — your sister’s green eyes. Harry has nine nieces and nephews. They all adore him. Harry’s a husband, a father, a godfather, an uncle, and — whether you like it or not — he’s also a nephew. I’m asking for your help here.”  
  
Petunia’s dull green eyes bore into Ginny. Her chin jutted in the air, her arms crossed over her chest, and she stared at Ginny with a look of utter contempt. She felt her hand twitch towards her wand but forced herself to stay level headed. Never before had Ginny wanted to hurt someone as much as she wanted to hurt Petunia Dursley.  
  
“I took him to some clinic a few towns over a of couple times for his vaccinations. It’s not even open anymore,” Petunia jeered. “I wasn’t going to take him to the same pediatrician as Dudley. I didn’t want to have them connected any more than they needed to!”  
  
“You didn’t want them connected any more than they needed to?” Ginny parroted as every feature in her face felt like it was being dragged downward. “What is the matter with you? You haven’t changed at all, have you? You don’t care that Harry is lying in a hospital right now, do you? I just… I can’t believe I thought you’d actually have a heart and want to help your  
nephew! I thought you’d want to ensure that your great nephews and niece didn’t lose their father!”  
  
“I don’t have copies of anything,” Petunia hissed through clenched teeth. “What more do you want from me?”  
  
“ANYTHING!” shouted Ginny.  
  
“Uh, Mrs. Dursley? Aunt Petunia?” Teddy cleared his throat as he stepped out of Ginny’s arms. “My name is Teddy Lupin. I’m technically Harry’s godson. My dad was best mates with Harry’s dad and godfather. My parents died when I was only a few weeks old. I’ve been living with Harry for as long as I can remember. He’s always been my dad and treated me like I was his own son. I know you didn’t have the best relationship with Harry, but you wouldn’t want him to actually die, would you? I… I can’t lose Harry. I’ve already lost my parents. I can’t lose my godfather too. Please, just tell Ginny anything you can remember about Harry’s childhood medical history or anything you can remember about your family medical history. Please, anything you can remember could help him.”  
  
Petunia seemed to be appraising the teenager. Her cold eyes searched his face and the scowl never left her features. Ginny couldn’t help but feel her heart swell at Teddy’s words. Ginny saw so much of Remus in him that it made her physically hurt at times. He was so gentle, so caring, so kind.  
  
“There’s a family history of high blood pressure and heart disease on my mother’s side. My grandfather and my uncle on my father’s side both died of strokes. My uncle was uncommonly young when it happened,” Petunia said with clenched teeth. “ _He_ was seemingly healthy as a child. He got all of his vaccinations. He was prone to croup as a child. Every time he got sick, he seemed to develop it.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Dursley. Can I have a quill and parchment to write that all down?” inquired Ginny.  
  
Petunia disappeared down the hallway and through a door. Ginny turned towards Teddy and pulled him close to her chest. She rose up onto her tip toes and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.  
  
“You’re brilliant, Teddy,” Ginny whispered in his ear. “Thank you.”  
  
“I didn’t think she’d actually do it,” Teddy admitted. “Ginny, is Harry going to be okay?”  
  
“Oh, Teddy, I hope so,” Ginny replied as her chest constricted painfully. “The curse is still hurting him. The specialist is trying to develop a potion that will stop it.”  
  
“How does knowing Harry had croup as a kid or that there’s high blood pressure in his family help him?” asked Teddy.  
  
“I’m not a potioneer, Teddy, but she asked so it must be important.”  
  
Petunia joined them a few minutes later and thrust a flimsy piece of lined parchment into Ginny’s hands. She looked down to see Petunia’s careful cursive on the page. She just hoped the information would help.  
  
“I don’t want to see you ever again,” Petunia said stiffly. “I’ve given enough and done enough.”  
  
Ginny bit down the bitter words that danced on her tongue. There were so many things that Ginny wanted to say to the woman in front of her, most of which would probably be very inappropriate to say around her teenage son.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The words felt wrong leaving her lips. Were the words really necessary for someone doing the absolute bare minimum? Not to mention the way it was done begrudgingly so. Petunia just continued to sneer at them.  
  
“Come on, let’s get back to the hospital, Teddy.”  
  
Ginny wrapped an arm around him and led him out of the front door. The front door slammed shut behind him. Ginny refused to look back at the house as they made their way down the drive. The two were silent as they walked back towards the Apparition point.


	4. The Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Four: The Ache"**

Harry's children bounded into the room like a herd of Hippogriffs. They were cheerfully loud with their constant laughter and playful arguing. Ron and Hermione trailed in after them looking like they were ready to drop off the Potter children and take a long overdue holiday away from them. They loved their nephews and niece, but Harry would be the first to admit that they were all a bit much. Their voices carried, the boys were constantly shoving one another, there was constant fighting, and they demanded the attention of anyone who was even remotely near them.

There were two notable people missing from the group: Ginny and Teddy.

"DADDY!" Lily shouted as she hopped up on the bed next to her father.

Harry winced as the mattress bounced with such force that the movement shot pain through his entire midsection. He sucked in a breath with his teeth clenched. James and Albus plopped themselves at the foot of the bed. James went as far as sprawling across the entire length of the bed.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry inquired.

"She had something to do with Teddy," Ron said warily as he rubbed the back of his neck that was rapidly turning red.

"Ron, I'm not stupid. I know you know. Where did she go?"

Ginny had not left the hospital in nearly twenty-four hours since he had been admitted. She was notorious for sticking by his side whenever he was injured at work. If she had left, then there was something going on. Especially if she took Teddy with her.

"She, uh, now don't be mad at her, Harry," Ron started.

Harry felt his heart plummet at the statement. He narrowed his eyes at his best mate as he tried to figure out where the hell Ginny would have gone that would upset him. Then, a wave of ice seemed to flow through him. She _didn't_. She had looked absolutely perturbed that he knew nothing of his childhood medical history or his family medical history.

"She did not go to Surrey. Tell me she didn't go to Surrey," Harry groaned.

"She didn't go to Surrey," Ron replied with a grimace.

"What's in Surrey?" James questioned.

" _Why_? Why would she think that was a good idea?" Harry demanded. "Did you tell her not to go?"

"Oh, yeah, like when has that ever worked with her?" Ron said sardonically as he rolled his eyes. "She doesn't listen to anyone. She does what she wants to do. Others opinions be damned."

"She took Teddy with her? To see _them_?" Harry confirmed even though he already knew the answer.

He could just picture his aunt's horse-like face turning her nose up at Ginny and pursing her lips in disgust. There would be nothing Ginny could say or do short of hexing the woman to get any kind of information out of her. Harry was more than happy to pretend he didn't even have an aunt and uncle after Dudley's disastrous wedding they attended years ago. They had refused to take the children (or at least Teddy and James as they were the only ones alive at that point) to the wedding so they wouldn't be exposed to his relative's nastiness. He had only agreed to go in the first place because he and Dudley were oddly getting along for the first time in their entire lives. Big D could be quite funny and pleasant when he wasn't having poisonous ideas drilled into him by his parents.

"What's in Surrey?" James asked louder.

"I told her she couldn't go alone so she said she was going to take Teddy with her. Of course, Teddy's such a mama's boy that he'd never deny Ginny anything. She didn't even get the whole sentence out before he said yes," Ron explained.

"Ron, you shouldn't say things like that," Hermione hissed.

"Oh, come _on_ , Hermione, Teddy knows I love him. He's the first to admit he's a mama's boy. Remember how he used to stick close to Ginny's side when he was a toddler? He used to cry when Ginny would go to the loo at Friday night dinners at the Burrow."

"Well, Ginny was around more than Harry was. She had long periods of time when she was just home with him, especially when she was a reserve player," Hermione reasoned. "Harry was just getting started in his career and worked odd shifts all the time. He went days without even seeing Teddy if he got stuck with a week of night shifts. So, of course, he grew attached to Ginny."

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with him being attached to Ginny's hip," Ron moaned with exasperation. "Why he chose her for company is beyond me as she's quite annoying, but he was taken with her for some reason."

"How's the investigation going?" Harry inquired just to change the subject of conversation.

In all honesty, he could care less about the smuggling ring at that moment. He wanted out of the damn hospital. He wanted to go home and not feel like someone was tightening a vice around every single one of his organs.

"So, the guy who cursed you got away," Ron said wearily. "In all the commotion, a few of them slipped past us actually. We were all worried about you, mate."

"You shouldn't have been worried about me," Harry sighed. "I'm _fine_."

"Oh, yeah, you look real fine right now," Ron commented as he rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking delusional, Harry."

" _Ron_ ," Hermione hissed as she gestured towards the children.

"We're used to Uncle Ron's swearing," James commented with a big smirk playing on his lips. "Mum says we're not allowed to repeat anything he says anymore."

"Same with Uncle George," Albus piped up. "She says you're both bad influences."

Harry chuckled before immediately regretting it. He rubbed the palm of his hand into his sternum to try to release the mounting pressure in his chest.

It was nearly an hour and a half later when Ginny and Teddy appeared in his hospital room. They both sank down into the chairs next to his bed. Teddy greeted his godfather with a somber tone and a forced smile. Harry's heart sank at the very thought of Teddy interacting with his aunt and uncle.

Ron and Hermione bid their farewells so they could at least make a few hours appearance at work. Ron wanted an update on the manhunt for the smugglers who gave them the slip and wanted to see what information the senior Aurors got out of the smugglers who were arrested.

"Where were you and Teddy?" Harry questioned in a raspy voice even though he already knew the awful answer.

He hated the way his voice gave away the amount of pain he was in. It had been getting progressively worse all morning to the point. Lily snuggled closer to his side at the sound of his voice. He winced as her little elbow knocked into his side but bit his tongue.

"Lily, give your dad some space," Ginny

"It's fine, Gin," he managed to say as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Where did you go?"

"I got some medical information for the Healers," Ginny said nonchalantly as she seemingly found her nails increasingly interesting.

" _Gin_ ," he groaned.

"I did what I had to do and I'm not going to apologize for it," Ginny declared stubbornly. "She gave me the information and I gave it to Healer Weber. What's done is done."

"They're vile."

"Who's vile?" inquired James.

"Where did you and Teddy go?" asked Albus.

"Of _course_ , they're vile, Harry," Ginny agreed. "They're the most dreadful people I have ever met in my life. I didn't enjoy seeing her in the slightest. You deserved to know that information though. It's a miracle we didn't need it before now, honestly. By the way, Healer Weber's research assistant pulled up your family's medical files from your dad's side of the family as well as what little information they had on your mother. I've asked for copies. We should receive them in the post in a few days."

Harry wanted to chastise her for putting herself in any situation that involved his Aunt Petunia. He was honestly so damn proud of her though for actually getting the information out of his aunt that it was becoming increasingly hard to be upset with her. If his kids weren't in the room, he'd probably ask her exactly how she achieved such a feat.

The day wore on at an excruciatingly slow rate. Ginny and the kids left for an hour around lunch time to grab some food from the tea room. When they came back, they sprawled themselves around his hospital room once again. Ginny spent the better part of the afternoon scratching a quill across a spare bit of parchment writing some article that was due in two days' time. The kids chatted in animated voices.

When they came back again after dinner at around seven thirty at night, Harry couldn't help but wonder why they were all scattered around his hospital room still. The pain had been getting progressively worse as the day wore on to the point where he couldn't move a muscle without immense pain shooting through his entire body.

He had asked Ginny, quite plainly, to keep the children away when the pain started to get bad. He felt like he had flown into a brick building. He refused to take the pain potion that made him feel out of control and loopy. He was on a milder pain potion that he seriously considered was just a placebo since even swallowing sent waves of unbearable pain through him.

"Just take them home," Harry hissed through clenched teeth finally when he could no longer take the noise or the slight movements of the mattress under him.

"My mum said she'd be here by eight to take them back to the Burrow," Ginny replied.

"Merlin, Ginny, can't you just go home for the night with them? I don't need you minding me like a child!" Harry seethed as his jaw clenched. "I don't need you all camping at my bedside like I'm some incompetent toddler."

Ginny stilled. He couldn't even think about how he saw a flicker of hurt flash across her eyes or how they had turned silently hard a second later. All he could think about was how fast his heart was beating in his chest, how every muscle in his body was tense, how cold and clammy he felt. He felt like someone had beaten his chest with a metal bat. Someone could probably cut of his arm with a dull knife and that would be less painful than the relentless ripping of pain that was wreaking havoc on his torso.

"Daddy? Are you mad?" Lily squeaked out with wide eyes.

"I just want you and your brothers to go home," Harry grunted as his palm gingerly rubbed his sternum. "I want you to do something other than being loud and jumping on my bed."

"Are you okay, Dad?" questioned James as he sat up on the foot of the bed.

"Ted, get your siblings out of here," Harry hissed. "Your mother will be out in a few minutes."

Teddy rose from his chair next to Ginny. Lily had tears in her eyes as she reached out for Teddy to carry her. He obliged without complaint and called for the younger boys to follow him out of the hospital room. Harry glared over at Ginny with a clenched jaw.

"That was uncalled for Harry," she said softly.

"I told you I didn't want them here. I _told_ you I didn't want them to see me like this," Harry fumed as he clenched his teeth so hard that his gums were beginning to hurt.

He dug his palm deeper into his sternum and arched his back trying to find relief from the pain but it was fruitless. No position seemed to give him even an ounce of comfort.

"You're denying the good pain potions," Ginny pointed out.

"I didn't like it. Just… just go home, Gin."

"Harr-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Harry shouted as he pushed his head back on the pillow. "Just go home!"

His chest heaved as anger slithered through him like poison. He heard a chair scrapping against the tiled floors. He turned his head to the right, daring a glance at her. Her features were hard as she shoved her parchment and quill into her bag. A tiny pang of guilt hit him as he saw the look on her face. His jaw clenched as they stared at one another.

"Take the pain potion for Merlin's sake, Harry," Ginny said tightly. "Nobody will even be here to see you completely out of it, just like you want."

Ginny turned on her heel and marched out of the hospital room. Instead of feeling relief, Harry just felt empty. It somehow made the pain worse with his family gone. He screwed his eyes shut but only saw Ginny's hurt face lingering behind his eyelids.

* * *

Seeing Harry in pain had shaken all of the children more than they probably would admit. When they arrived home via the Floo Network, each of the kids went hunting for their pygmy puffs that they hadn't seen for a day and a half. They were all excited to see the various children and hopped like a herd of multicolored bunnies upon seeing the Potter children return. Jackalope, the family cat, hissed at Ginny from his perched spot on the back of the sofa for being gone for so long. He even swatted a paw at her when she tried to pick him up to carry him to bed and nearly fell off the back of the sofa. Ginny rolled her eyes at the cat and ushered the children upstairs.

She settled into the empty bed in one of Harry's old Gryffindor Quidditch jerseys. She looked over at Harry's side of the bed and sighed. She grabbed his pillow to hold it close to her chest and inhaled the faint smell of his shampoo and aftershave. The door to the bedroom creaked open slightly and Ginny heard the thumping of Jackalope across the hardwood floors. He clumsily jumped on the bed, nearly not making it up like he always did due to his missing back leg. She could hear him purring as he bopped his head against her hand. Jackalope could never stay mad at her for long.

She scratched the cat behind his ear as he flopped down onto Harry's pillow. He stretched out his front paws and batted at her long hair. From behind her, on the dresser, Flummadiddle hooted in annoyance.

It wasn't much longer that the bedroom door opened all the way. The light from the hall nightlight (some kind of Muggle device that Harry insisted upon when Teddy was scared to go to the bathroom alone in the middle of the night and had become a permeant fixture in the hallway for the past thirteen years) spilled into the room. Lily trotted in the room with her bright pink pygmy puff, Lagom. She climbed onto the bed much to Jackalope's dismay. The blasted cat hissed at Lily while Lagom squeaked loudly and jumped onto Lily's shoulder to hide in her red hair.

"You okay, Lils?" Ginny inquired.

She picked up Harry's pillow with Jackalope still resting on and sat it behind her on the bed. Laying back down, she held her arms open for Lily to cuddle close to her. Lily shook her head and snuggled deeper into her mother's arms. She could feel Lagom's breath on her neck and felt Jackalope attempting to eat her hair. Ginny sighed heavily.

"Daddy was mad," Lily lamented. "Daddy never gets mad."

"Your dad is hurt, Lily. Sometimes, when people are hurt really bad, they can get grumpy. He wasn't mad or upset with any of you. He was just hurt really, really badly," Ginny soothed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's thick, long hair.

A door opened. Ginny craned her neck to look out into the hallway. She saw Albus creeping down the hallway past her door. She knew, immediately, he was seeking out Teddy who had the last room at the end of the hall. Sure enough, moments later, she heard a soft knocking and Teddy's voice calling, "Come in!"

"I don't want Daddy to be hurt," Lily said stubbornly.

"I know, sweetheart. He'll feel better soon," Ginny replied as she bit the inside of her cheek hoping she wasn't lying to her daughter. "We can go see him tomorrow and see if he feels any better."

Another door opened from the hallway. This time, James crept by her door to seek out Teddy's comfort as well. The three boys were thick as thieves. When Teddy was away at school, James and Albus seemed like they didn't know what to do with themselves half the time. James once, very dramatically, told Teddy him leaving was like having his arm cut off. Harry had bought them all three-way Communication Mirrors so they could talk whenever they wanted to. There was another soft knock and Teddy's voice called out again.

Jackalope mewed from behind her as he had no doubt gotten himself completely tangled in Ginny's hair. She could feel him tugging and pulling at her locks as his back pressed up against hers. Flummadiddle gave another annoyed hoot. It was way past the old owl's bedtime.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes, please, Mummy," Lily murmured as she buried her nose into Ginny's collarbone.

Ginny kissed Lily on the crown of her head as Lagom hopped out from behind the girl's cave of hair. Lagom explored the bed and hopped up on Ginny's arm. Jackalope hissed again and swatted at the pygmy puff.

"Jackalope, enough," Ginny shushed. "Go to bed."

"Lagom, come here," Lily reached out and put her pygmy puff back on her shoulder and covered the pink fuzzball with her hair.

Ginny found it hard to fall asleep that night. She could hear her three sons talking in indistinct voices from down the hallway for a couple of hours before it died down. Lily's breath tickled her neck for the better part of the night. Flummadiddle kept hooting randomly in his sleep. Jackalope seemed to have a personal vendetta against her hair. Her thoughts kept floating to Harry lying alone in a hospital bed. Perhaps, she should have stayed despite his outburst. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt every time her thoughts strayed towards him.

The next morning, Ginny received an owl from St. Mungo's stating that the newest brew to the potion was ready and they were going to take Harry back for a second procedure at ten o'clock. She quickly made some beans and toast for the kids before sending a Patronus to her parents to meet her at the hospital.

The Potter children scattered around the waiting room. Ginny stayed with them until her parents showed up ten minutes later. She slipped away to see Harry quickly before they would start the procedure.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the door to his room. She had no idea what kind of mood he would be in. If he had finally accepted the pain potion that would make him blissfully happy or if he was going to be stubborn and stay in an immense amount of pain. She took one look at him and sighed in relief. He had obviously succumbed to the more powerful pain potions after they had left the previous night. His eyes were unfocused and his movements sluggish.

Ginny crossed the room and sank down onto the mattress by his hip. Ginny reached out a hand to brush his graying black hair off his forehead. He blinked up at her and a goofy, drug-induced grin flittered across his lips.

"You came back," Harry murmured as Ginny's heart clenched.

"Of course, I came back," Ginny replied as she cupped his cheek. "It's going to take more than you being an arsehole once in a blue moon to drive me away."

"Mmm… sorry," Harry slurred as he reached up a hand to clasp it around her fingers. "Love choo."

"I love you too, Harry," she whispered. "They're going to take you back soon, so I need your things again."

Harry held out his left arm limply for her to take the watch and his wedding band. She buckled the watch to her wrist and placed the ring on her thumb as a wave of déjà vu flooded her. A thickness rose in her throat as she felt her eyes burn.

Her fingers ran along the battered leather band of the watch. It had been used when Harry received it for his seventeenth birthday. Except now, the leather looked discolored around the buckle and edges. There were a few new small dents on the face of the watch. One of the dials was completely gone to the point where Harry had to use his wand if he needed to change the time. He loved the damn watch though. He said he felt like a real Weasley wearing it, that he felt like he had a real family.

She could remember when he made Head Auror, her mother had bought him a brand new leather watch stating he needed something nicer to wear since he was the boss. The new watch had sat in its original box in his nightstand since he had received it. He never once wore it. He stated that he was going to give it to James when he came of age. Andromeda had given them Remus' old watch to put away for Teddy. She had remembered to grab it before the funeral. Ginny knew that Teddy would be grateful for the watch. Nobody had told him that they had it.

"We're ready for you, Harry," Healer Cohen's voice sounded behind her.

"Gin…" Harry groaned.

Ginny leaned down and chastely kissed him on his chapped lips. She pulled away slightly and stared into his dull, green eyes. It felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach as she reached for his glasses. She carefully took them off and folded the ear pieces in. Standing up to her full height, she clenched the glasses in her fist over her heart. She sniffed loudly as she backed away from the bed.

"Hopefully, this is the end of the road," Healer Cohen said gently as she rubbed a hand along Ginny's bicep while a mass of Healers stepped forward around Harry. "We called in a Healer who retired a few years back from here that specialized in Dark Curses. He's treated Harry in the past. Healer Hugh Markley. I don't know if you remember him. He's agreed to aid us today and try a few things in addition to the potion that Healer Weber brewed. I'm fairly confident we will be able to help him today."

"Thank you," Ginny replied numbly.

Ginny sucked in a breath as the trolley levitated into the air. She shuffled out of the room. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that she could feel the blood rushing in her ears. She turned around to see the mass of Healers exiting the room with the trolley.

"Gin…" Harry moaned again as his hand reached out for her.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," she called and raised a hand to wave weakly.

Ginny sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Harry's glasses sat in her lap. She twirled his wedding band on her thumb idly, her gaze nearly burning a hole into the silver. Her throat felt like it was expanding painfully as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

All of her children were strewn around the room. Teddy sat stiffly next to her. He had morphed into a perfect mixture of his guardians whenever he was scared or upset. He had been sporting inky black hair with chocolate eyes all morning. Ginny swore the longer he sat, the more freckles appeared on his pale skin. James sprawled himself across one of the sofas. He sat oddly still as he stared at the ceiling. Albus paced along the back of James' sofa and had probably already worn a hole into the carpet. His worried eyes kept darting towards the door waiting for a Healer to come through with news. Lily was tucked away into her grandmother's side staring unblinkingly at the coffee table.

At some point, Ginny's parents suggested they retire to the tea room for lunch. Ginny didn't feel hungry or even like moving. She declined the invitation with a stiff shake of her head. Teddy declined too and shifted closer to Ginny. She could feel him sink down further into the sofa, his legs kicked up onto the coffee table, and his dark head rested on her shoulder. She reached out to grasp his hand into hers. The younger Potter children all shuffled out of the waiting room with their grandparents.

Ginny wasn't sure when exactly everyone had arrived back into the waiting room. They talked quietly with grave looks on their faces. It felt like a rock had settled in her stomach. She had never seen her children looking so sad and so lost before. They looked like for the first time they were truly comprehending the severity of their father's injuries.

When Healer Cohen finally appeared in the waiting room, Ginny stole a glance at the clock to realize that nearly five hours had passed. She gave Teddy's hand a squeeze and looked over at the teenager. He had passed out at some point, soft snores escaping his lips. Ginny eased out from under him and he slumped slightly at the loss of his pillow. James jumped up from his spot on one of the sofas and was at his mother's side in an instant. Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they made their way over to Healer Cohen.

"Ginny, we were able to repair the damage again. Healer Weber concocted a potion that we injected directly into his bloodstream. It's a fairly common thing in Muggle medicine that Healer Weber thinks will help in Harry's case," Healer Cohen explained. "What took so long this time around was that Healer Markley was able to determine the origin of the curse. He could not identify it and thinks it a more newly crafted curse. He thinks he was able to isolate the curse so it won't spread again which will help the potion attack the curse more effectively. Healer Weber is going to be injecting Harry with more potion every hour for the next six hours or more if needed to see if we can fully eradicate the curse from his body. She may make slight tweaks to the potion overtime but she will be able to answer more questions about it if you need it."

"Is he awake?" questioned Ginny. "Can we see him?"

"He is awake but he's very groggy at the moment. I'll allow you to go back by yourself for now, but I would ask to wait a few hours before the children go back to see him. He really needs his rest as the procedure was a fairly long and complicated one. I'd even ask you just to let him sleep and just peek in on him."

Ginny kissed James on top of the head before disappearing from the waiting room. Her legs felt like lead as she walked through the corridors of St. Mungo's. She jutted her chin up and clenched her teeth. They had been through worse than this, surely. She kept telling herself everything would be fine like a mantra.

She sucked in a breath before pushing open the door. She didn't know why she expected him to look similar to the way he did after the first procedure. She had mentally prepared for _that_ Harry. That wasn't the Harry that she got though. She had to bite her lip from gasping audibly at the sight of him.

"Hey."

His voice was rough with sleep. This time around, he didn't smile sleepily at her. His lips were drawn in a thing line, the corners twitched down slightly. He looked more worn and in a lot more pain. His skin looked almost gray and waxy as though it were stretched thinly over the bones in his face. His eyes... Merlin, she couldn't even look at his eyes. They were so dull and lackluster that they looked more black than green.

"You feeling okay?" Ginny croaked out as she reached out a hand to grasp his.

She held his fingers tight as though he was going to disappear, like he was going to seep through the floorboards like some kind of phantom. All she could selfishly think was that she could not go through another procedure like this again. She was afraid the next time he would not wake up. He looked too much like a corpse this time around. What would he look like if he had to have a third procedure?

"Mmm," he hummed as he lazily ran his thumb along the knuckle of her thumb. "'Kay."

He closed his eyes as he turned his cheek into the pillow. She slid his wedding band onto his finger. She rested his glasses and watch on the bedside table. She was fairly certain he had fallen asleep. She eased his hand to rest beside him as she shifted to lie down on her side next to him. Her nose was millimeters away of his and she ran her fingers along his bicep. She willed for him to be better as she dozed off to sleep.


	5. The Tea Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. 
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Five: The Tea Room"**

The loll of quiet murmurs filled his ears and slowly drew him out of his drug-induced sleep. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to move. He wanted to stay in his blissful state of being for a little while longer. His chest felt immensely better as only a dull ache hummed around his torso. He'd take that over the excruciating pain that he had felt before any day.

"Do you have any Quaffles?" Lily's squeaky voice whispered.

"Nah, go flying," Teddy replied as Lily groaned and there was a loud smack.

"Do you have any World Cups?" Albus' squeaky voice sounded next.

"Ugh, _yes_ ," James sounded irritated.

Harry quirked his eyes open. He saw the burry outline of his wife curled up in one of the hospital chairs beside his bed. She had a book resting against her thighs with a piece of parchment laying on top. She scratched a quill across the paper feverishly and Harry assumed she was writing an article. Situated on the floor in a circle were his four children. He could just barely make out the outline of cards in their hands as they played "Go Flying" together.

His gaze shifted to the bedside table where he saw the outline of his glasses and what looked like his watch. Glancing down at his left hand, he noticed that his wedding band was where it was supposed to be. His brow furrowed. He couldn't even remember why his watch wasn't on his wrist. Had he taken it off? Had Ginny? Had a Healer? He furrowed his brow as his fuzzy mind tried to recall the events of the previous day. It seemed like there was a thick layer of fog webbed over his thoughts.

Then, his eyes stilled on some tube sticking out of his left arm right underneath the inside of his elbow. His throat constricted as his fingers danced across the plastic in confusion. It looked more like a Muggle IV than anything he had ever seen at St. Mungo's before. When had he gotten _that_ put in?

There was a creak and a shuffling noise. Harry looked up to see Ginny had stood up from her chair and grabbed his glasses. She placed them gently on his face, taking care not to poke him uncomfortably in the process. He felt a burst of affection for her and a surge of guilt washed over him.

He could remember the last time he saw her, how he had screamed at her and snapped at the children. It felt like someone was squeezing his chest relentlessly as he thought about how he told Ginny he didn't want her at the hospital with him. She had come back. The kids had come back.

"You feeling okay?" she whispered.

The chattering of the children stopped instantly as all heads turned towards him. They shuffled up and over to the bed but lingered behind Ginny with uncertainty written clearly across all their faces. Harry felt like throwing up that they were that scared and nervous around him.

"I'm sorry," he rasped. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You've already apologized. It's fine, Harry, we all understand," Ginny soothed as she brushed his fringe off his forehead.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. So, he _had_ seen Ginny after their fight. The events of the previous night flooded into him. He had caved not even fifteen minutes after his family had left, begging for the strong pain potion. They must have kept him heavily medicated since then because he didn't remember a single damn thing.

"You don't remember, do you?" Ginny questioned softly. "I got an owl this morning saying they were going to do another procedure on you. We all arrived this morning. I saw you before you went back. You seemed pretty out of it. You finally accepted the pain potion sometime last night, I'm assuming."

"Am I better?" Harry croaked out as he rubbed his hand along his sternum at the bearable dull ache.

"Hopefully," Ginny commented in a strange, detached voice.

It was almost as though she didn't want to be negative nor get her hopes up. Harry saw it in her eyes though, the way they were silently pleading for it all to be over with. He saw it in the way her eyebrows knitted together carefully.

"They're going to be injecting you with the potion every hour on the hour for a while," Ginny explained. "Then, a curse expert is trying to contain the curse at its origin so it won't spread."

"Sounds pleasant," Harry murmured with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Harry's eyes drifted from Ginny to the kids. An uncomfortable fullness settled in his throat. He would do anything to have them shouting or laughing at that moment. It seemed unnatural to hear them so quiet that a pin could drop and be as loud as a blowhorn. He wanted them to be jumping on his bed and annoying him to no end. He wanted to be asked a million questions and be exasperated when he couldn't answer even a fourth of them.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Harry addressed the children.

"Is it true that you're really, really hurt?" Lily piped up as she stepped forward. "Mummy said people can be grumpy when they get hurt really, really badly."

Harry's heart felt like someone was trying to squeeze it until it exploded. He forced at tired, sheepish smile onto his lips as he held open his arms for his daughter. A grin burst out across her freckly face. Her smile was all pearly whites and gums. Ginny always said that Lily never looked more like him than when she was smiling – she had her father's terrible eyesight and his wide smile.

Lily jumped up onto the bed and Harry found he didn't even care that the dull ache intensified slightly at the movement. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and he tucked the small girl away into his side. He placed a kiss just in front of her ear.

"I was a bit grumpy," Harry affirmed softly.

Pulling back, Lily's hands rubbed against his stubbly cheeks. She giggled at the feel of the prickly hair against her smooth skin. Harry just grinned up at her as the pressure surrounding his heart eased ever so slightly. Lily's face leaned towards his. Her nose brushed against his in a back and forth motion in a nose kiss with their glasses clicking together. Once satisfied, she sat crossed-legged by his hip.

"I love you, Daddy," Lily commented as her fingers played with his fingers. "When are you going to come home?"

"I don't know, Lils," Harry said honestly. "Hopefully soon. I'm starting to feel better, so hopefully it will stay that way."

James stepped forward to plant himself down at the end of the bed. He gave his dad a grin before pushing his glasses up his nose. Albus continued to lean into Teddy as though he wanted comfort from the older boy.

"Want to play 'Go Flying', Harry?" inquired Teddy.

"Sure," Harry replied with a smirk.

Albus scampered off to collect the cards from the floor with Teddy's help. All the children squeezed onto the hospital bed. Harry shifted himself until he was on the very edge to make room for Teddy to sit next to him. Albus squeezed in next to James. Lily found it best to sit on Teddy's lap and pay as a team. James shuffled and passed out the cards before laying the rest of them in a facedown, fanned out pile on the bed. Lily was more than happy to be the official card picker upper for Harry when his matches weren't met by any of the other players.

Before long, the Potter children were completely at ease again. They were talking over one another, laughing, poking fun of one another, and James not so gently nearly shoved Albus off the bed which had Ginny shouting out a lecture about no shoving and keeping one's hands to themselves. Harry sighed happily. It _sounded_ like home.

Harry lived and breathed for the noise. He could remember the quietness of Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia never liked noises, messes, or anything really. Dudley was normally pretty good about keeping quiet. He liked to lock himself in his room with all of his toys or his video game systems. He was content to roam the neighborhood with all of his equally annoying friends. Harry wasn't allowed to leave the house as a kid. He only suspected he was allowed to as a teenager because of his carefully dropped comments about Sirius. As a child though, he was forced into his cupboard for hours at a time, bored out of his mind, and told not to make even the slightest noise.

He could remember even a slight shift or a creak coming from inside the cupboard was enough noise to cause his aunt to wrench upon the door with a look of fury on her face. He could remember being denied food, forced to do some meaningless task like dusting the inside of the dryer or re-ironing all of the clothes already put away for punishment, or getting knocked around a bit when his uncle would get home from work.

He vowed, the moment he held Teddy in his arms for the first time, he was going to allow his kids to make as much noise as they wanted. They could make as many messes as they wanted. They could be kids and do kid things. He only wanted them happy and healthy. He liked to think that Ginny and he provided their kids with a happy household even if they sometimes received glares from various family members because of the sheer noise that their children could emit from their mouths. It particularly seemed to peeve Percy, Audrey, and Hermione the most.

"Do you have any…" Lily trailed off as she tried to not so stealthily glance at Harry's cards. He turned them away from her and gave her a look of utter disbelief.

"Lily Luna!" Harry said in a fake exasperated tone. "I cannot believe you and Teddy would cheat!"

"I'm not!" Lily protested with an innocent look painted across her face. "I thought you had a spider on you!"

Teddy leaned down and whispered something in Lily's ear that nobody could hear. Albus and James narrowed their eyes at the pair.

"Daddy," Lily said in a sweet voice. "Do you have any Snitches?"

Harry, in a very dramatic fashion, lolled his head back onto his pillow and let out a very exaggerated sigh. With the cards clenched in his right hand, he laid it over his heart while his left arm covered his glasses. Lily giggled at the display and bounced on Teddy's lap.

"Dad! How many do you have?" Lily asked as she poked him in his elbow.

"Three," Harry replied in his best devasted voice but his lips curved upward just slightly.

"You're a cheater, Lily!" James protested. "You're even worse, Ted, because you should know better!"

"CHEATER!" Albus screeched. "CHEATER!"

"Boys!" Ginny didn't even bother to look up from the article she was writing in the chair beside the bed. "If you can't play nicely then we will have to put the game away."

"But, Mu-um, Teddy and Lily are cheating. They totally looked at Dad's cards before they asked," James explained with his bottom

"Don't cheat, Lily," Ginny halfheartedly scolded before shoving her bottom lip between her teeth and scratched out something she had just written.

They played a couple more games. James and Albus kept looking pointedly at Lily. They would point two fingers at their own eyes and then flick their wrist to point one finger at their little sister as if to say they were watching her. James complained, quite loudly, that Harry should take better care of hiding his cards. He tried to but kept feeling his arms growing tired and fatigue set in that he kept forgetting what exactly he was doing.

Healer Cohen and Healer Weber entered the room with forced, cheerful smiles. A slew of trainee Healers lingered at the foot of his bed. Some were blushing, others were staring, and there was one who seemed to take the job entirely too seriously. Ginny beckoned the kids off the bed and they scrambled off a little too quietly. James chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes darted around the room at the various Healers as though he expected one of them to tell them all some bad news. Albus took solace in Teddy's arms. Lily wrapped herself around Ginny.

"How are you feeling today, Harry?" Healer Cohen questioned as Healer Weber took a syringe and injected a thick potion into the IV in his arm.

"Sore but not… not like the pain I was in yesterday," Harry replied.

"You're going to be sore for a while. You've had two procedures in a very short amount of time. Not to mention, the procedure yesterday was a very involved and complicated bit of magic. Your organs have been through quite an ordeal so the pain is going to linger for a bit."

Harry glanced down at his arm with a grimace. He could feel the potion flowing through his arm. It felt like ice water traveling through his veins until a very uncomfortable feeling filled his entire chest cavity.

"We're going to take you for some testing. We want to see if and how exactly the curse is developing inside your body. It would be the perfect time for your family to go grab a bite to eat in the tea room," Healer Cohen announced before addressing Ginny. "I will have someone come get you when he's back in his room."

Harry glanced over at Ginny. The corners of her mouth twitched downward as her finger ran through Lily's curls. All the kids had worried and nervous looks painted across their features. He couldn't remember a time his kids had ever been worried. They were always so happy, so carefree. It was the life he wanted for his children, the life that he never got to have as a child. He never wanted them to worry about anything or go without anything.

He decided right then that he wouldn't ever put his children through another ordeal like this again if he was lucky enough to survive. They didn't deserve to worry about their dad dying young or spend their summer holiday stuck in a hospital. He wanted them to be laughing and joking in the garden as they flew their brooms and played tag. He wanted them to go to Friday night dinners at the Burrow and play with all of their cousins.

"Why don't you guys go home for the night? Go to the Burrow for dinner or something?" Harry suggested.

"Harry, we're not leaving the hospital," Ginny said flatly.

His jaw tightened as he glanced up at her. Words of argument died in his throat. As much as he wanted them to not be stuck in the forsaken hospital with him, he didn't want them to really leave either. He hadn't been alone in sixteen years. He didn't really fancy being alone again after such a long time. He just nodded and told them he would see them soon. Ginny shot him a relieved smirk and winked at him.

* * *

Ginny sat in the tea room surrounded by her children at a table in the corner of the room. She pushed around the greens in her salad before stabbing a cucumber with her fork. Dinner in the tea room was one of the most subdued dinners the Potter family ever shared together. The boys chatted in low voices about Quidditch. Lily leaned into her mother's side and picked at her chips and fish.

"Uncle Ron!" Teddy shouted and waved a hand frantically in the air.

Ginny looked up to see her brother and Hermione looking around the tea room. Ron spotted them situated in the dark corner away from prying eyes and waved a hand in their direction. He leaned down to whisper something into Hermione's ear as they made their way over to the table. Ron grabbed two chairs from a neighboring table to pull over to the Potter table. Ginny scooted her and Lily's chairs closer together while Teddy urged the boys to do the same so they could make room.

"Where are Rose and Hugo?" Albus inquired.

"At the Burrow," Hermione replied. "They wanted to see your dad too, but we thought the fewer visitors right now would be better."

"We went to Harry's room and he was gone. Some trainee Healer said he went back for some testing and you guys were in the tea room," Ron supplied as he loomed over Lily and snagged one of her chips.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily shot him a death glare and hunched her upper body over her food in a protective stance.

"Ronald, we just ate dinner at the Burrow. Do you really need to steal your niece's food?" Hermione hissed.

"Al, you'll share with your Uncle Ron, won't you?" he asked with a wide grin.

Albus rolled his eyes before placing five chips on a paper towel and pushing it across the table. Ron popped a chip in his mouth and looked over at Hermione like he had won some sort of prize. Ginny stabbed a cherry tomato.

"Always knew Albus was my favorite nephew," Ron with a smirk.

"I feel like you have a new favorite nephew every other week," James challenged with a scowl. "I was the favorite two weeks ago when I poured sneezing powder into Uncle Percy's stew during Friday night dinner."

Ron laughed as he popped another chip into his mouth. Ginny glanced across the table at her son and tried to hide the snigger on her lips as she debated whether or not to scold him. It made perfect sense now why Harry, Ron, George, Teddy, James, and Freddy kept snorting into their stew that night. They had known what was going on the entire time. Percy thought he was allergic to something and kept asking their mother what she had changed in the house.

"Mum was going bonkers for a whole week trying to figure out what could have changed to spur Percy's allergies before the next dinner," Ginny commented and was unable to hide the grin on her face any longer.

"Uncle Percy started up his comments again about Teddy's hair!" James protested. "What have you and Dad always told us, Mum? Huh? Huh?"

"Is that why you did it?" inquired Ginny feeling a swell of pride fill her chest.

"We look out for each other. We always have each other's backs," James continued. "Us Potter and Lupin kids stick together."

Teddy grinned as he leaned over Albus so that he could give James a high-five. Ron roared even louder and garnered a few looks from other patrons of the tea room. Hermione looked torn between being proud that her nephews stuck up for one another and being upset that it was their uncle that they sought revenge on.

"Maybe next time you should just talk to your Uncle Percy," Hermione suggested.

"Why? Percy's a git," Ron commented. "Who cares if Teddy has blue hair? Does he really have to make a big deal about it like some wanker? He's sixteen years old. Let him do what he wants while he still can. You know, Teddy, it all goes downhill when you become an adult. It's all about responsibility and pretending to care about shite you have no interest in."

" _Ron_!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm just telling him to live life carefree while he still can. One day, he's going to get a job and they're probably make him pick some boring, traditional hair color. He should stick it to people like Percy while he's still young and can," Ron continued

"I was going to do a whole rainbow next time I saw him," Teddy commented as he took a bite of his bacon sandwich and Ron beamed in approval.

"You should add a pig snout," James added.

"And elephant ears," Albus chimed in.

"Oh! Make your skin green!" Lily shrieked.

"Do it this at Friday night dinner this week!" James said in a giddy tone.

"I don't know if we're going to Friday night dinner, Jamie," Teddy replied. "Are we going this week, Ginny?"

Ginny's fork stilled midway to her mouth and the piece of lettuce dangled on the fork before falling back into the plastic container. She hadn't thought about the weekly dinner at all. She knew that if Harry was still in hospital, then Ginny wanted to stay by his side. Even by some miracle he was lucky enough to go home by then, he probably wouldn't want his mother-in-law hovering over him like a mother hen. Molly Weasley was notorious for hovering over Harry whenever he was injured. While he appreciated it to a degree as it was something he never had growing up, Ginny could see his patience running thin after a few hours of the mothering.

"Well, I think your dad and I will probably skip out on dinner this week," Ginny said slowly. "You guys can still go if you like. You don't have to hang out at the hospital every waking moment, you know. Your dad and I appreciate that you're willing to be here but it's not necessary. If you want to go to dinner and see the family on Friday, you're more than welcome to."

"Let me know, I'll pick you guys up after work Friday if you want to go," Ron added helpfully.

"I don't want to go without Daddy," Lily piped up quietly.

"I'd rather stay here with Harry," Teddy commented as Albus and James agreed. "I'm going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, so I'd rather spend time with him."

"Your dad is going to be fine," Ron commented as he leaned back in his chair. "He's survived a lot worse."

Ginny glanced over at her brother. She _knew_ Ron was trying to make the kids feel better about the whole situation, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit annoyed. What if it didn't turn out alright? What if he set them up for being crushed and disappointed? Harry had been through a lot both during school and his career, but Ginny would wager this was one of the worst injuries Harry had ever sustained in his life.

"Like what?" Albus asked quietly as Ginny's frown grew.

"Well, once, he almost got poisoned to death by a basilisk fang," Ron mused.

"He almost died fighting a dragon," Hermione added.

"Oh, he almost drowned while being choked to death in a freezing cold pond," Ron added with a rather fond smile crossing his lips. "I saved his arse on that one."

"This isn't helping," Ginny hissed.

"Dad is kind of a badarse, isn't he?" James commented with a smirk. "He has all those scars and he's arrested so many criminals. I'm totally going to be an Auror like Dad when I grow up."

Ginny knew being an Auror was the last thing Harry wanted any of his children to become. Teddy had considered it for a bit because he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his mum and godfather, but Harry had talked him out of it the previous summer saying it was the worst possible career to enter: the long hours, the danger, the stress, and every other negative thing Harry could think of. The very thought of any of the kids entering a dangerous career was enough to give Harry heart palpitations.

"Just wait until Harry gives you the anti-Auror talk," Teddy commented dryly. "It will be nonstop until you promise a near Unbreakable Vow to not enter that career."

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm just going to apply and see what happens," James said with a shrug.

"Who do you think has to approve the trainee list?" Ron inquired. "Harry and I are both on the hiring committee because we're lucky enough to be Head and Deputy Head."

"Just approve my application and don't show Dad," James said in a tone that clearly read that was the obvious solution.

"Merlin, James, I hope for the sake of my sanity that I'm still not working at that bloody department by the time you leave Hogwarts," Ron groaned. "I may just off myself if I am."

"Why don't you just quit then if you hate it so much?" asked Teddy.

"Because I can't very well just abandon Harry, that noble git," Ron replied. "There's talk about him taking over as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a few years when Robards retires. I think Harry's the only person in the whole bloody department that Robards can even stand. He trained Harry to take over as Head Auror so it only makes sense the same thing will happen when Robards retires as Head of the DMLE. When that happens, my arse is out of there faster than you can say Quidditch."

"What will you do when you quit, Uncle Ron?" Albus inquired.

"Be a house husband. Work cashier at the joke shop. Open up a bakery. Lie on my arse in the back garden to roast in the sun and try to become a tomato," Ron rambled as the kids all laughed. "Anything is better than being Auror. It takes a special kind of person to put up with that bullshite and, trust me, if your dad wasn't my partner, I would have quit a long time ago."

"Wait, so if Dad's Head of the DMLE, would he be on the hiring committee still?" James asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Ron replied as James' optimistic face fell into a scowl. "Sorry to burst your bubble, my oh so ambitious and sneaky godson of mine."

Ginny looked beyond Ron and Hermione to see a trainee Healer looking around the tea room. She recognized him as one of the many Healers that was assigned to Harry's case. It took twenty seconds before the Healer spotted them in the corner of the tea room and bustled towards them.

"Err… Mrs. Potter?" the young Healer greeted the group. "Your husband's back from his testing. Healer Cohen said she'd be in later to talk to you but said to tell you that the tests were looking hopeful."

After dumping their trash into the nearest bin, the group made their way towards Harry's hospital room. Ron pulled James into a headlock midstride and told him not to waste his life becoming an Auror and insisted that they open up a nephew and uncle bakery together in Diagon Alley. He even suggested they could connect it with Weasley Wizard Wheezes for better traffic.

"Uncle Ron, I don't bake," James said with a smirk.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know. You're part Weasley. It's in our blood to know our way around a kitchen."

"Ginny, do you want us to take the kids tonight?" inquired Hermione.

Teddy raced forward in front of the group with Lily on his back. She had her arms open wide like she was a bird flying. Teddy dodged and weaved through the Healers with a grace that Tonks never could have accomplished.

"I'd appreciate it," Ginny replied as she wrapped an arm around Albus and pulled him close to her side. "I want to stay with him tonight."

"He's going to be okay, Ginny. He's Harry," Hermione said with a confidence that Ginny did not feel. "You should really go home tonight and get a proper night's rest."

Ginny looked sideways at Hermione. She couldn't imagine leaving Harry for another night, not when he was in such a fragile state with the curse. If something happened in the middle of the night, she wanted to be by his side.

"I'm just saying that you're no use to him if you're dead on your feet because you're sleeping in the hospital every night," Hermione pointed out. "Think about leaving once he falls asleep. Get a good night's rest, get a shower, have some breakfast, and be back here by six in the morning. He'll never know you left. It'll do you some good."

Once they reached Harry's room, the kids planted themselves around him on the bed. Ron stood at the foot of his bed, leaned over, and wrapped his hands around the footboard. Ginny knew they wouldn't stay long. She could already see Harry struggling to keep his eyes open as he replied with a lot of hmms.

When Hermione announced it was time to leave, the kids rushed forward like a herd of Hippogriffs to bid their father a goodnight. Harry sleepily kissed each of the kids on their cheek or forehead. Upon noticing Harry's eyes were closed as he went through the motions of saying goodnight, Ron stepped up last with a smirk dancing on his face to get a kiss from Harry on the cheek. The children giggled. James bit the palm of his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile dancing on her lips. They herded the Potters out of the room. Teddy lingered back, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and stood next to Ginny.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Teddy whispered as Ron loudly told the Potters to shut their traps and listen to how the sleepover was going to go at their house.

"I don't know, Ted," Ginny whispered as she used Harry's nickname for the teenager. Nobody was allowed to call him Ted except for Harry. Occasionally, he'd allow James to use it as well as the two were amazingly close. Ginny couldn't think of a time she had _ever_ called him Ted. It just felt right in that moment to do so.

Ginny rose to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Ginny let out a shuddering sigh.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts if Harry's still in hospital," Teddy mused into her hair.

"Oh, honey, that's weeks away. Let's not think of that, alright?"

Ginny's chest constricted at the very thought of dropping off Teddy by herself at King's Cross. No matter how busy Harry was, no matter what work demanded of him, he had never missed dropping Teddy off for school. Harry _always_ made sure his schedule was cleared on the first of September.

Teddy pulled back. He looked briefly at the door to see Ron and Hermione waiting patiently for him. They listened to Ron crack jokes about sleeping arrangements based off who snores the loudest, who was the biggest cover hog, and who was an annoying morning person. Teddy glanced back at Ginny. He pursed his lips to the side of his mouth and sighed.

"Can I spend the night at home?" Teddy inquired.

"You don't want to go to Ron and Hermione's?" Ginny questioned.

"Not really," Teddy replied with a shrug. "I'm sixteen, Gin, I'm not going to burn down the house or anything. I just… I don't know."

"Do you want to go to Andromeda's tonight? Bill and Fleur would take you in too. You know you're always welcome at the Burrow. I just… I hate the thought of you in that big house by yourself."

"I'll sleep with all the pygmy puffs and Jackalope," Teddy said with a soft smile. "Not alone."

"Jackalope would claw your face off before he sleeps anywhere but on Harry's pillow," Ginny replied lightly as Teddy chuckled softly. "If you really want to sleep at home, you can. Just tell your siblings you're going to Andromeda's, yeah? I don't want to deal with them wanting to go home with you. I wouldn't put you through minding them all by yourself."

"Thanks, Ginny."

Teddy bent down and kissed Ginny on the cheek. She gave him a watery smile and sniffed loudly.

"I love you, Teddy. I'm thinking of coming home late tonight so don't be scared if you hear some noises."

"You don't have to come home and mind me, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully at him and ran a hand down his bicep.

"It's not that. I promise it's not that. I know you're more than capable of spending the night alone, even though your godfather would have a heart attack knowing you were home alone all night," Ginny teased playfully as she shot a look over to the sleeping form of Harry. "Despite not wanting to admit that your Aunt Hermione was right, I do think she had a point when she told me I should go home and sleep so I'm well rested for Harry. I'm going to stay here for a few more hours and then I'll probably be home."

Teddy nodded before walking over to talk to Hermione. He bent down to tell her he wasn't going with them. Ginny waved weakly at her family before they disappeared down the corridor. Ginny turned to look at Harry. A small line of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. The lines on his face were smooth and relaxed.

She closed the space between them. Carefully, as not to wake up, she slid off his glasses. She folded them neatly and placed them quietly onto the bedside table. She crawled into bed next to him as her nose nestled into his shoulder. She could feel his puffs of breath tickling her forehead. It was the calmest feeling she could ask for.


	6. Radish Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual and for inspiriting the prank.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Six: Radish Toast"**

Ginny entered the dark house around midnight after talking to the Healers at the hospital. The scans looked promising and the number of specialists on Harry's case were encouraging. Harry was blissfully unaware that she had even left and she planned on getting up early to head back there before he woke. She locked and warded the front door with a deep sigh.

Jackalope sat on the bottom step, glaring at her like the ornery cat he was. Ginny bent down, accepted the swat from his paw at her hair, before cradling the cat close to her chest. He headbutted her chin as she carried him up the stairs. At the top of the landing, she heard indistinct voices and groaned. It suddenly all made sense _why_ Teddy wanted to go home for the night and it was the last thing in the world that she wanted to be dealing with.

Ginny stilled outside of Teddy's door, her head resting against the molding. She could hear the soft murmur of talking coming from beyond the door and vaguely wondered why Teddy would sneak anyone into the house. Teddy, though he loved to play pranks and break the rules, _knew_ better than to let anyone into their home without permission from his godparents. Harry had so many wards and enchantments around the house that Ginny was surprised that Teddy was even _able_ to sneak anyone inside.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts if my dad's still in hospital," Teddy sighed heavily.

"Uncle Harry is made of some tough stuff, Teddy," Victoire's voice rang and Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "He's been an Auror forever and he's survived some pretty grisly stuff. My dad told me that he survived the Killing Curse _twice_. I mean, nobody's ever done that before."

Well, Victoire being in his room explained how Teddy got her past the wards, but didn't explain _why_ she was in the Potter's house at midnight. Teddy and Victoire had always been close growing up, the best of friends. Wherever Teddy went, Victoire wasn't far behind him. It was no secret that Victoire had always fancied Teddy a bit. In fact, everyone always made comments that her pining after Teddy was very eerily similar to the way Ginny pined after Harry when they were young. Teddy, unlike his godfather, was never uncomfortable with the attention or the crush. He continued to be her best friend and the two were glued together at the hip during family events.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen him in that hospital bed, Vic," Teddy muttered bitterly. "The one day, his skin was _gray_. He looked like a corpse."

"You said he seemed better today though. Maybe he's on the upswing."

Before she could stop herself, Ginny pushed the door to Teddy's room open and fully expected to see her niece sitting on Teddy's bed. Except, only Teddy was in the room with his baby blue pygmy puff, Romulus, snoring by his knee. He sat cross-legged on his bed with a mirror clenched in his hands. She and Harry bought him a set of Communication Mirrors for his sixteenth birthday. She didn't expect him to give one to Victoire. The teenager looked up at her, a strand of black hair falling into his eyes.

"You okay, Teddy?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah, my mum just walked in." He didn't take his eyes off her and he forced a small smile on his lips. "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny smiled tightly at him as she entered the room. Jackalope hissed loudly and Ginny bent down to allow him to hobble out of the room. Teddy looked like the perfect morph of all four of his parents. He currently had his hair an inky black like Harry, a heart-shaped face like Tonks, light amber eyes like Remus, and a splash of freckles across his nose like Ginny. Her heart clenched as she stepped into the room.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny!" Victoire greeted as Ginny sat down on the bed next to Teddy.

"Victoire, I didn't know Teddy gave you his spare mirror." Ginny smiled as she wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"We're best mates, right, Teddy?" Victoire winked and grinned up at them.

"Yeah, best mates." Teddy's voice was tight as a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'll talk to you later, Vic. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Teddy! Goodnight, Aunt Ginny!"

Victoire's smiling face disappeared. Teddy tossed the mirror onto the bed and leaned his head to rest it on top of Ginny's. He let out a shuddering sigh and she tightened her grip around him.

"How's Harry doing?"

"He'd doing alright." Ginny turned her head to kiss Teddy's cheek. "Still no change so that's a good thing. The curse isn't attacking his organs anymore."

"But it's still there," Teddy grumbled.

"The Healers have it at bay. It'll be okay."

Ginny rubbed Teddy's bicep. She did not feel him relax though. He sat stiffly in her arms. For the first time since the whole ordeal started, Ginny saw Teddy for what he was: a scared kid. There was an uncomfortable tightening in her chest that she hadn't noticed before. How could she not see just how much Harry's medical problems had affected the teenager? Ginny had been too wrapped up in her own head, had relied too heavily on Teddy to help her with the younger kids, and she felt absolutely horrid.

"You want to talk?" Ginny tightened her grip around Teddy.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I'm just tired."

Perhaps, switching the topic of conversation would be better. Perhaps, it would help him open up.

"So, you gave Victoire the other mirror? Any reason why?"

Ginny pulled back so she could look at Teddy properly. Reaching down, she clenched his fingers in hers. Teddy looked anywhere but at Ginny and seemingly found a very interesting piece of lint on his bedspread.

"She's my best friend." Teddy shrugged. "We're in different houses at school so it's not like we can talk in the common room at night."

"I'm glad you and Victoire are so close. I remember when she was born. You would pet her little head like she a dog or something."

Ginny was uncertain that Teddy even heard her speak. He looked so far away, like he was trapped in his thoughts. His Adam's apple bobbed. Ginny tightened her grasp around his fingers to try to bring him back to reality.

"She just gets it, you know?" Teddy's voice became hoarse as he frowned. "I never have to explain things to her. She just gets it. She gets what it's like to be around you and Harry – how the cameras get shoved in our faces and how people are always gossiping about our family. I never have to tell her what's going on. She already knows about it and she understands it. I like having to never explain things to her or worry about her not understanding it. She just… she just does."

"That's the exact same reason I was always drawn to Harry," Ginny whispered as Teddy finally looked up at her. "Harry was touched by Darkness at a very young age. It was something he always understood, something that he had grown up living with. We've told you about the Chamber of Secrets and the diary. I was only eleven when that same Darkness came for me. My whole family, all my friends, they treated me like I was made of glass for the longest time. I think, even now, they still can be a tad overprotective because of what I went through. It was almost as though they blamed themselves. Harry… he never treated me differently after the diary incident. It was like he understood what I was going through, didn't have to ask me how I was. He just sat down and played a game of Exploding Snap with me after it all happened. It was… it was that moment that my feelings for Harry developed from a childhood crush to actual real feelings. Having someone understand you without having to talk about things all the time is the most incredible feeling in the world."

"I think I like Victoire." Teddy's voice was so soft that Ginny didn't know if she even heard him correctly.

"Why don't you take her to Hogsmeade this year?" suggested Ginny.

"I _can't_."

"I'm failing to see why you can't. I get that she's fourteen and you're sixteen, but two years isn't really that big of an age gap. You do have to be mindful that she _is_ younger and may not be ready for certain things that you may be ready for, but you're a good kid, Teddy. I don't worry about you being disrespectful towards her."

"Merlin, Ginny, that's not even…" Teddy's face was beat red and he gaped openly at her. "I wasn't even _thinking_ about… Ginny!"

She frowned as Teddy pulled his hand away from hers. Teddy's jaw was clenched tightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like he wanted to seep into the floorboards and disappear forever.

"What _are_ you thinking then? I can't read your mind, Teddy."

"You're my _mum_. You've been my mum since I can remember. You're also Victoire's aunt. By all intents and purposes, Victoire should be my cousin. Cousins don't fancy each other."

"Oh… I… Teddy, it's not a big deal."

Teddy looked sideways at her. His lips pulled into a straight line and his brows furrowed down.

"Look, Harry was always amazingly close to my family. Ron, George, and… and Fred treated him like another brother. My parents treated him like he was another one of their sons. Harry was always family to the Weasleys. He was family to me. It didn't stop us from being together. It made it all the more… easy."

"Your parents never officially adopted Harry," Teddy pointed out dryly. "You and Harry both signed adoption papers and officially made me your son. It's different."

"Yes, Harry and I both signed adoption papers and officially made you our son," Ginny treaded carefully. "You are as much of a Potter as you are a Lupin. You have and will always be our son. You are _ours_. My brothers all view you as their nephew. My parents view you as another grandchild. I know that you are also viewed as a cousin. That being said, you don't share any blood with Victoire. Just like Harry never shared any blood with the Weasleys. If you like her, truly like her and she truly likes you, you know our family will support the both of you."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we date, break up, and then what? We're _family_. I could lose everything."

"You wouldn't lose anything." There was a firmness in Ginny's voice as she reached out and gripped his shoulder. "If anyone had anything negative to say about you, Harry and I would jump down their throats in a heartbeat. You are family. You will always be family. If you and Victoire work out, then that's wonderful and amazing. If you don't work out, nothing changes. You will always have Harry and me. You will always have your siblings. You will always have Friday night dinner at the Burrow. You will always have your aunts, uncles, and cousins. The worst that happens is that you and Victoire aren't as close anymore."

"Will I always have you and Harry though?" inquired Teddy miserably. "Harry's in hospital right now. He _nearly_ died. He could still die. I'm not stupid. I've heard you talk with the Healers. I see how stressed you are."

"I've never lied to any of you before." Ginny sighed. "If you would have asked me yesterday if Harry was going to survive, I don't think I could have said he was. It's looking a lot more promising. They're bringing in a lot of Healers, throwing around a lot of ideas, and he seems to be starting to heal. I'm starting to be more optimistic about it."

Ginny reached out and brushed his fringe off his forehead before cupping his cheek in her hand. She forced a soft smile on her lips.

"Your dad has survived a lot in his life. He is made of tougher stuff than most," Ginny continued. "Let's just try to stay optimistic, yeah?"

"I love you, Mum."

Teddy wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders. Her heart swelled immensely. It wasn't often that Teddy called her mum. When he did, she felt like she could explode with happiness. Ginny closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Teddy's chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Teddy." Ginny sniffed. "Why don't you get some rest, yeah? I want to leave early for St. Mungo's tomorrow. Do you want to come with me or do you want to come later?"

Ginny pulled back and grasped his hands into hers.

"I'll come with you unless you want me to pick up the kids from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's."

"Nah, let Ron and Hermione deal with that lot."

Ginny stood. The little pygmy puff had woken from his nap because he hopped excitedly all over Teddy's bed. At some point, the other kids' pygmy puffs must have snuck into the room. They were all attempting to hurdle themselves at Teddy's bed to join Romulus but couldn't quite make the jump. Teddy groaned and leaned over the edge of the bed and helped all the little puffs up to join their friend. The four pygmy puffs shrilled loudly and seemed to play Ring-a-Ring of Roses together.

Ginny bent forward and gave Teddy one last kiss on the top of his messy head before bidding him goodnight. She made her way across the room, stilling at the door to turn around to see him slid underneath his covers as the pygmy puffs danced by his feet. She offered him one last smile before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her.

Upon entering the master bedroom, Ginny noticed Jackalope had already claimed Harry's pillow as his own. His yellow eyes watched as she undressed to get ready for bed. She rummaged through Harry's t-shirt drawer before pulling an Auror Training Academy shirt over her head.

She settled underneath the covers and pulled Harry's pillow close to her chest. Jackalope let out a dangerously low meow and batted at her hair. She scratched the cat under his ginger chin.

"Harry will be home soon, yeah, Jack?"

Her voice broke slightly at calling the cat by the nickname Harry had reserved for him. Jackalope purred loudly at the mention of Harry and headbutted her cheek. Her throat narrowed and she felt the uncomfortable prickling of water in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

It had been two days. Two very long days of receiving around the clock potions, testing, and monitoring. The curse had not spread to his organs again, but it was not completely gone from his body. Healer Weber and her team were attempting to figure out how to eradicate the curse from his system completely. They had pulled in a team of curse-breakers and Dark Magic experts from all over Europe. On Ginny's assistance, Bill Weasley had even joined the team despite his protests claiming he broke curses around objects and not people. Harry highly suspected that she just wanted somebody on the inside to be honest and truthful with her about his progress.

Ron and the Aurors were attempting to find the wizard that had cursed Harry. They had learned his name was Boris Lobankov. His name had cropped up over the years in various crime syndicates and smuggling rings. He had, effectively, disappeared from England after cursing Harry. There had been multiple warehouses and houses of associates that had been raided over the past few days, but Lobankov had essentially vanished.

Harry had felt increasingly better as the days wore on. The ache in his chest never became more than a festering annoyance. Without pain to distract him, Harry felt himself climbing the walls of the hospital room. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to work, he wanted to do anything but sit in the tiny hospital bed for another second. Hell, he'd rather have tea with Draco Malfoy than sit in his hospital bed for even a minute more and _that_ was saying a lot.

"Honestly, Harry, you're lucky to be alive." Ron leaned back in the hospital chair and propped his feet up onto the bottom of Harry's bed. "We all thought you were a goner. You should have heard the gossip in the office the next day. Everyone was treating me with kid gloves because they legitimately thought you _died_."

Harry scowled. Ron had stopped by before work to give him an update on Lobankov, or lack thereof.

"I just want to go home. I don't see why I have to sit here. I can sit at home, in my own bed, and come here every day for my potions and tests." Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. "It would allow Ginny to feel like she could actually go into the office and the kids could play outside again. We don't have to be cooped up in here."

"What time will Ginny be here?" inquired Ron. "I see she's listening to you and going home every night."

" _Ron_." Harry grimaced. "Do you want bats flying out of your nostrils? If she heard you say that _she was listening to me_ , she'd be hexing you faster than you could say sorry."

"Okay, so she's going home instead of having a vigil by your side every night. Do the kids go home at all?"

"I think the kids have only slept at home once since this happened." Harry sighed as his fingers ran along the hem of the bedsheets. "Teddy goes home more often than the younger ones. Ginny doesn't leave here until midnight or later. We both agree that having Teddy mind the kids at night isn't a good solution. I think they all went to Bill's last night though."

The door to the hospital room opened and a haggard-looking Ginny stepped in. Her handbag was brimming with wrinkled parchment, newspapers, and quills. She slammed it down on the bedside table before sinking into a chair next to Ron. She shot a weary smile in Harry's direction before sliding down into her chair.

"You look pleasant," Ron muttered a greeting.

"Shut it." Ginny glared at him.

"Merlin, can a brother not even tell his little sister they look pleasant these days?" Ron glanced over at Harry. "Honestly, so touchy."

"Ron, I suggest you shut it before you regret it." Ginny seethed in her seat.

"Alright, sunshine, I have to get to work. You know what that is, don't you, Ginny? Work? It's when you go into an office, sit at a desk, shuffle around paper to pretend you're doing something, talk to some people, and then go to your significant other and bitch about your day. You should try it sometime." Ron jumped out of his chair quickly before Ginny could hit him in the arm.

Harry shook his head at the antics. He knew Ron meant well and was trying to get her to spend her day at work and not in a hospital chair. Except, there was no way that Ginny would go back to work until Harry was back home. Even then, she'd probably continue to work from home.

"You better get the hell out of here before I decide to start telling some dear stories from our childhood to Hermione. I'm sure I can find some great blackmail photos up in the attic! I'm friendly with the ghoul too, so he'll help me!" Ginny hissed.

The door opened for a second time and the Potter children clamored in. Albus and Lily made a beeline for the bed. Albus took his normal spot at the bottom of the bed while Lily sat beside Harry. Teddy and James sat next to one another in the chairs next to Ginny. Bill lingered behind the chairs, his hands gripping the back of James' chair.

"Are you leaving already?" inquired Bill as Ron backed towards the door.

"Got to get to work! Got Dark wizards to catch!" Ron waved as he disappeared from the room.

"What had him in a hurry?" Teddy gestured towards the door.

"He was leaving before I could get my wand out of my bag," Ginny replied as she ran a hand over her face. "What a bloody prat."

"So, how are you feeling, Harry?" inquired Bill loudly as he shot a glance at his little sister.

"Better. Be great if I could go home."

"I'd like that too. Then, I could go back to Gringotts and work." Bill shot a look at his sister. "They put me on sabbatical at the bank so I could work for St. Mungo's. Hope you're happy, by the way, because I missed out on a job bid in France and Fleur was upset we weren't getting a free holiday. It was a six-week job too."

"Oh, the horror." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're stuck helping your brother-in-law instead of breaking curses in France."

"I have no issue helping Harry, but I don't break curses on wizards. I have no idea what I'm doing. In fact, yesterday, I made a suggestion and was told that it may work on breaking curses on tombs but it would kill a wizard. I have never studied medical curse-breaking." Bill grimaced. "Admit it, you had me put on the team so I could spy for you and let you know what was going on."

"I put you on the team because you aren't in the medical field and could make suggestions that medical professionals might not even think of." Ginny glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Now, go to your meeting and spy for me. I want to know when they're going to get the curse completely out of his system."

Bill turned to Harry and widened his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He bid goodbye to his nephews and niece before exiting the room.

"Can we go to the tea room for breakfast?" Albus inquired as soon as the door closed behind Bill. "I'm starving."

"Didn't Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur feed you lot this morning?" Ginny glanced around the room to see James smile, Albus and Lily stick out their tongues, and Teddy grimace.

"Aunt Fleur put _radishes_ on toast, Mum." Albus had a look of pure disgust on his face. " _Radishes!"_

"Why didn't you just pick the radishes off?" Teddy inquired like that was the most obvious solution in the world. "It's what I did. It was just cream cheese, dill, and chives."

"RADISHES, TEDDY!" Lily's eyes were as wide as saucers. "The taste would have _lingered_."

"It really didn't."

"I thought it was quite delicious." James made a circle with his thumb and forefinger and brought the tips of his fingers to his lips. He made a kissing noise before drew his hand away from his mouth. "Magnifique!"

"Can we go to the tea room for breakfast?" Lily whined and clenched her stomach. "I'm _so_ hungry."

"You could eat a cardboard box and think it was delicious, James," Albus snapped out bitterly. "You'll eat anything."

"I am very proud that I have inherited the iron-clad Weasley stomach." James grinned as he patted his abdomen. "Uncle Ron said it was the greatest Weasley gift he had ever been bestowed and I wholeheartedly agree."

"It was definitely better than when Aunt Hermione cooks," Teddy added thoughtfully.

"There's a reason why Uncle Ron does all the cooking." James pulled a face. "See, I don't eat _everything_ , Al, I refuse to eat anything Aunt Hermione cooks."

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Ginny shot her sons a look. "Merlin, if she hears she's terrible at something, she won't stop until she's good at it. We'll suffer for years."

"Can we _please_ go get some breakfast before I wither away into nothing?" Lily flopped down on the bed beside her father and dramatically placed her forearm over her glasses.

Harry chuckled as he looked down at his daughter sprawled next to him. She picked her arm off her face to glare at him and Harry couldn't help but notice all the smudges on her glasses. He carefully plucked them off her face and cleaned the lenses with his bedsheet before sliding them back on her face. Her scowl deepened.

"Being able to eat everything in sight that isn't Aunt Hermione's cooking really isn't a gift, Jamie." Teddy leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the bed.

"I am rather proud of what I have inherited. I have the Weasley stomach and the Potter eyesight." James reached over and shoved Teddy's arm. "You've acquired Mum's temper and Dad's moodiness."

Harry's brows rose up as he glanced over at a grinning James. Ginny looked like she was about ready to hit him across the back of the head but refrained herself from doing so. It would only further prove James' point that she did have a _tad_ of a temper. Harry grinned as she rose up in her chair and grabbed her handbag from the bedside table.

"You lot should be happy you get to eat something other than hospital gruel." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I would have gladly brought you my radish toast if I knew you wanted it, Daddy." Lily squinted up at him. "I'll ask Grandmum to take me to the market and buy a bunch of radishes tonight and make a hundred pieces of disgusting radish toast for you tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks, Lils." Harry chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast. Who all is coming?" Ginny announced.

Albus jumped off the bed and practically ran to the door. Lily dramatically rolled off the bed, nearly faceplanting on the tiled floor, before she caught herself and sprung up with a wide grin. She sprinted over to Albus and flung her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over.

"You two coming?" Ginny turned her attention to Teddy and James who had not moved.

"No, but I would not object if you brought me back a snack." James leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the hospital bed akin to Teddy.

"Teddy?"

"I would never turn down a chocolate biscuit or two or five if they have any." Teddy smirked up at her.

"I would not object to some bacon sandwiches or some treacle tart or _anything_ that isn't overly mushy porridge," Harry commented.

"Fat chance, Potter." Ginny grinned. "Healers said no outside food. Didn't you hear they search my mum now whenever she comes because she was caught trying to smuggle you in food?"

Harry barked out a laugh and vaguely wondered how true that story was. Lily stomped her feet and groaned to get going. Albus hunched over, his head nearly between his knees as he clenched his stomach. Ginny rolled her eyes and ushered the two overly dramatic children out of the hospital room.

"How long do you think they'll be in the tea room?" James drummed his fingers on his thighs as he glanced at the cupboard across from Harry's bed.

"Knowing your mother, they'll buy the food and bring it back here to torture me," replied Harry.

"Okay, so, say I hid in that cupboard. What could be a codeword you could say to let me know they're back so I can jump out and scare them?" James' eyes twinkled.

"Flobberworm," Teddy responded with a grin.

"No, no, no, it _has_ to be a word that could be used in every day conversation so it's not obvious." James rolled his eyes. "You'd think you never pulled a prank in your sixteen years of life before. Get your head in the game, Lupin!"

"Why do you even _need_ a codeword? You'll hear the door open and them talking," Teddy pointed out.

"It's more fun with a codeword. It brings you two into the prank. It makes us a team!" James stressed. "We become a united front. It gives me the perfect timing to jump out and make Al drop his breakfast all over the floor because he's a radish snob."

"Your mother will kill you if you cause Albus to drop his breakfast and have to go back to the tea room," Harry pointed out, although the corners of his lips were curved upwards.

"Radish. I'll mention the radish toast again." Teddy squinted up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we'll just start shouting about radishes." Harry grinned.

James jumped off his chair and stretched, his elbows cracking loudly as he raised his arms high above his head. He stepped over Teddy's legs and strolled casually to the cupboard while whistling. He opened it and looked inside. Harry craned his neck to see extra hospital sheets on a shelf up top and empty coat hangers on the rod. On the floor was a bag with Harry's personal effects from the night he was brought to the hospital.

"Remember, radishes! That's the codeword," James stressed before he entered the cupboard and shut the door behind him.

"Merlin, I hope they eat in the tea room and he's in there for ages." Teddy's lips twitched up.

"I heard that!" James' muffled voice came from the cupboard.

Teddy and Harry made small talk over the course of the next fifteen minutes. They could hear James restlessly banging in the cupboard, loud huffs escaping his lips. Harry knew that his son would stay in the cupboard the whole damn day just to pull off a successful prank.

The door opened and Harry saw a Healer trainee enter the room with his morning potions. His gaze flickered over to Teddy who started to smirk. There was a glint in his eyes as the trainee got closer to the bed. Teddy's feet kicked off the bed and he placed them firmly on the floor. He sat up straight in his chair.

"Do you like _radish_ toast?" Teddy spoke louder than normal as he grinned up at the trainee.

The door to the cupboard burst open with such force that the wood smacked against the wall. James jumped out with a roar of laughter. The trainee Healer screeched, the tray of potions dropping to the ground and smashing with a loud crash. The trainee stumbled backwards, falling onto his bum on the floor. He crabbed walked back, his eyes darting around the room wildly. He rolled over, pushing himself off the floor before fleeing from the room.

James looked horror-struck, his face quickly becoming void of any color. Teddy laughed loudly, doubling over in his chair to the point where he nearly fell in the puddle of broken glass and potion. His hands shot out and gripped the edge of the hospital bed to keep him from ending up on the floor. Harry couldn't help but laugh as the trainee's screams filtered in from the hallway. A few Healers and hospital staff stilled outside of the door and peered in.

"You arse," James hissed. "You're a complete arse, Teddy!"

Teddy only wheezed and clenched his side. His black hair had turned a violent shade of blue the longer he carried on. The door to the hospital room creaked. Looking up, a very concerned Ginny lingered in the doorjamb. A brown paper bag was clenched in her fingers as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Lily and Albus peered around her side, their mouth full of food.

"What happened?" inquired Ginny as Teddy lost it again in a fit of giggles.

"Nothing!" James shifted with his jaw squared and a glare that could kill resting on Teddy.

Ginny and the kids entered the room. James stepped in front of the potions mess on the floor. A security guard and two Healers rushed into the room to figure out what all the commotion was. Teddy fell to the floor, just barely missing the shards of glass and potion. An odd breathless pant escaped the teenager's lips at the sight of the security guard. James' neck flushed a bright red.

Harry cleared his throat loudly. "My son gave the Healer that was just in here a, err, scare."

James gave the Healers and security guard a sheepish smile and stepped out of the way of the mess on the floor. A different trainee Healer brought in more potions. A custodian cleaned up the mess. Laughter rang distantly throughout the corridors as word spread throughout the hospital about being careful when entering the Potter room at the end of the hall.


	7. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Seven: Homecoming"**

By Friday, Harry was finally released from St. Mungo's much to the Healers' dismay. Harry eagerly signed the forms that said he was leaving against medical advice. The curse had not spread again to any of his organs, but it was still present in his body and contained for the time being. He agreed to stop by the hospital every morning for a round of potions and scans until a permanent cure was discovered.

Ron had sent a Ministry sedan to pick him up and take him home. The Healers were very adamant that he avoid any form of magical transportation for the time being. Harry hastily agreed to the terms.

His kids scrambled out of the Ministry vehicle when it pulled into the drive of Potter House. Ginny exited after them, she held the door, and waited for Harry. He cringed as he scooted across the leather seats, his chest protesting mildly at the motion. He dug his palm into his sternum as he tried to keep his face neutral.

"Alright?" Ginny stared at him, her eyes flickering to his chest.

He gave her a tight smile as he fully exited the car. The kids were already bounding towards the house, the younger kids half shouting in excitement while Teddy chuckled at their antics. Ginny slammed the door shut and surveyed Harry carefully.

"I'm _fine_." Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Brilliant. Peachy. Never been better."

Ginny snorted with a shake of her head. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he immediately responded by slinging an arm over her shoulder. They walked up the rest of the drive together. It felt nice. He was outside with Ginny at his side. He felt calmer than he had for days, more optimistic. The kids shrieked loudly and Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was home. Home never felt so good.

Harry spent the day lounging around the parlor with Ginny and the kids. They played games of chess, Exploding Snap, and various other games that the kids insisted upon. Ginny had the wireless on a low hum and Harry couldn't help by grin when Lily started singing and dancing to several of the songs throughout the day.

It was nearly six o'clock when the Floo lit up and the Granger-Weasleys tumbled out of the fireplace. The younger kids all scampered upstairs to the bedrooms to play while Teddy commented that he was going to work on some homework that he had been neglecting all summer. Hermione quipped that he should put good use the homework planner she got him for his last birthday. He winked at her and said he'd try before he disappeared out of the parlor.

"How you feeling, mate?" Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets as he lingered by the fireplace.

"Better now that I'm home." Harry grinned.

"You'd say that even if it wasn't true." Ginny rolled her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Harry's hand gripped her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, I'm starving. Some of us actually had to work all day and skip lunch trying to find a psychopath." Ron grinned. "I'll help you cook dinner, Ginny."

"You just come into my house and expect me to cook dinner with you?" Ginny jerked her head off Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, that is the Weasley way, is it not?" Ron smirked. "I mean, I can leave and go to Mum's for dinner. You know it'll be better than whatever slop you'll make. Everyone knows you're the worst Weasley chef."

"Don't you even _dare_." Ginny stood up and rounded on Ron. "I'm _loads_ better than you are!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it, _Ginevra_." Ron looked beyond Ginny at Harry and winked.

Ron and Ginny bickered all the way out of the parlor. Harry chuckled as his chest got progressively worse. Hermione sank down across from him in an armchair, her brow raised as she watched him nurse his chest.

"You're lucky to be alive. You do realize that, don't you, Harry?"

"Lucky." Harry snorted as he kicked his legs up onto the coffee table. "Everyone keeps saying that."

"You don't agree?" Hermione's lips twisted.

"There was nothing lucky about what happened. I nearly died. I'm still dying. They never fully cured me." Harry rubbed his sternum where a dull ache still hummed in his chest. "I don't feel very lucky right now."

There was a thundering above them and then shouting. Harry glanced up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. He could hear it was Albus and James fighting over one thing or another. Their fights were getting more frequent and progressively worse. Ginny claimed it was their age and said she remembered her brothers fighting like cats and dogs around those ages as well.

"Considering the alternative was being buried six feet under, I would say you're more than a little lucky. One of these days, Harry, your luck is going to run out. I don't think Ginny is asking too much for you to take the Head job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a few years when Robards retires. You know they're going to offer it to you. I bet if you asked, Robards would retire early. He's coming increasingly grouchier in his old age. You wouldn't be going on any more dangerous missions, you'd be fully behind a desk, you'd be safe."

"I'd be bored out of my mind and banging my head against the wall." Harry frowned. "You just want Ron to be a house husband. Which, if that's the case and he wants to quit, then he should just quit. He doesn't have to stay in some job he hates because he has some misguided loyalty to me."

"You know how he gets. He can't... he's never gotten over leaving before." Hermione sighed and Harry winced. "He struggles with that guilt even after all these years. He will never quit because he will feel like he's leaving you all over again."

"That's just... completely mental."

"MUM!" Albus' voice rang.

"DAD!" James' voice came next.

The two boys ran down the stairs like a herd of Hippogriffs. Harry was fairly certain he heard a reasonable amount of shoving on the staircase as well. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two thundering down the hallway, past the parlor, and plow towards the kitchen.

"Harry." Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"You are still on a fair playing ground, Hermione. You and Ron can each take one. You come talk to me when you're outnumbered two to one. It's a whole different Quidditch match." Harry grinned.

Hermione frowned at him, her eyebrows rising. Albus and James' shouts wafted from the kitchen. With a sigh, Harry stood up. Much to his annoyance, Hermione was at his elbow in an instant to help him. He narrowed his eyes at her but she did not step down. Her fingers brushed his elbow and he yanked it away so forcefully that a burst of blinding pain ripped through his chest.

"I'm not in invalid, Hermione. I'm out of the hospital," Harry commented through gritted teeth.

"Against medical advice!" Hermione glared at him. "You'd think you'd be a little more concerned about your health."

"Look, I either sit in a hospital bed all day staring at a wall and forcing my family to be miserable or I can sit on my own damn sofa all day staring at the wall and have my family be at least comfortable." Harry pointed out as he made his way out of the parlor and towards the kitchen.

Both boys stood by the island glaring at one another. Ginny glanced over at Harry, exasperation written clearly on her face. Ron, clad in one of Ginny's flowery aprons, busied himself at the stove and pretended not to hear the argument.

"What's the issue?" Harry crossed the room and stood behind Albus while Ginny rounded the counter to stand behind James.

"James thought it would be funny to place Dungbombs under my pillow!" Albus looked up at his dad.

"Albus was _breathing_ on me!" James protested.

"Oh, Merlin forbid, a bit of breathing." Ron gazed over his shoulder to glance at his nephews.

"Albus is a little jerk and always trying to pester and annoy me!" James pointed a finger in his brother's direction.

Harry sighed and wondered if them getting along at the hospital was just a fluke. Perhaps, they were attempting to get along for the sake of all of their sanity. Now that Harry was home, they were pulling off the gloves and starting up their old battling ways.

"Alright, boys, _enough_." Harry wrapped his arms around Albus' shoulders and pulled him flush against his chest. "Let's have a nice family meal, yeah?"

"I hate you!" Albus seethed. "You're always pulling pranks on me and you're always leaving me out of things!"

"Albus Potter!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's true! He's always running around with Teddy and he wants to leave me out of _everything_!" Albus barreled on as he tried to fight his way out of his father's embrace. "You hate me and I hate you!"

Albus wrenched free of Harry's arms, elbowing him square in the chest by accident. Harry sucked in a breath, his hands flying to his torso. He barely registered Albus strolling towards James. He stumbled backwards, his bum colliding with the stool. He fell down onto the seat. He blinked away the tears that swelled in his eyes as he looked up.

Ginny had a hold of James while Ron had abandoned his spot at the stove to grab Albus around his waist. Harry curled his hand around the island's countertop, steadying himself so he wouldn't fall off the stool. He gritted his teeth as he watched his sons' blazing eyes.

"Enough!" Ron's booming voice silenced the boys. "For Merlin's fucking sake, you two are _brothers_ and it's time you start acting like it! I get it, I have fi-four brothers of my own. They're right pains in the arses and I want to clock them over the head sometimes. At the end of the day, they're still my brothers. We're still family."

"Try telling that to _James_." Albus wiggled in Ron's arms.

"Shut it, Al." Ron tightened his grip on his nephew. "Now, you listen to me and you listen good. We are family and family doesn't act like this! There's a lot of shite people in the world, a lot of people who are going to want to take advantage of you because you're Potters, a lot of people who are going to pretend to be your friend but they're really not. At the end of the day, the only people you can truly count on is your family. We are Weasleys and Potters. We live, breathe, and die for one another. We fight, we disagree, but we never hate one another. I _never_ want to hear those words from either of your mouths ever again. Are we clear?"

Albus stopped struggling and sagged in his uncle's arms. Harry saw his son's neck and face grow increasingly redder throughout Ron's speech. Ginny urged the boys to apologize and they both muttered at one another, neither looking at the other in the eye.

The door to the kitchen burst open. Teddy, Lily, Rose, and Hugo wandered in. They took in the scene in front of them. Ron bent down to give Albus a kiss on his temple before letting go and making his way back to the stove.

"Nice apron, Uncle Ron." Teddy grinned as he plucked a piece of bread off the counter.

In an instant, the tension from before shattered. James grinned as he plopped down on a stool and joined Teddy in snagging a piece of bread. Rose skipped over to the stove and asked if she could help her dad cook. Albus sought out Ginny's arms. She whispered in his ear and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"This is my good Chudley Canons shirt!" Ron threw up his hands in the air.

"Yeah, because it's not like you own a wand or anything." Albus smirked weakly.

"If only there was a spell that would literally just vanish a stain from your clothes." James tapped a finger on his temple.

"Not all stains come out even with spells!" Ron clenched his jaw. "Ask your grandmother about it! She'll tell you! You are all brats. Complete and utter brats."

"Obviously, you're not Mum's favorite. You just add a little vinegar before you try to remove the stain with your wand." Ginny leaned against the counter with Albus still tucked away at her side. "That or she's been trying to get rid of those godawful orange monstrosities you call clothes for years."

Ron sneered and angrily stirred the pasta. The kids didn't even attempt to hide their laughter at their uncle's expense. Rose patted his arm lovingly, a look of pure pity plastered across her freckly face. Harry couldn't find it in him to laugh or even grin. He focused on his breathing as waves of pain rippled through him like it had when he was first at the hospital. He looked down and saw blood soaking through his light blue t-shirt. He pulled back his hand, the sticky fabric clinging to his palm.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Lily perched next to elbow, her arms encircling around his bicep.

"Harry?" Ginny made her way over towards him. "Is that blood?"

Harry gulped and looked up at Ginny. Her face loomed in front of his but she looked blurry and unfocused. He squinted at her as he swayed to the right just slightly. Somebody shrieked, and Harry was pretty sure it was Hermione but he wasn't quite sure. The voice was muffled, distorted as though it were attempting to come through a water-damaged wireless.

Somebody was suddenly at his side. His arm was hauled over somebody's shoulder and a hand gripped his wrist. Another arm wrapped around his waist and Harry leaned into them. Harry shook his head to clear the fog.

"Uncle Ron!" Teddy shouted and Harry realized that the person at his side was his godson.

"Ron, Teddy, get him to the garden's Apparition point. We can Apparate him to St. Mungo's," Hermione's voice commanded.

" _No_." Harry gritted through clenched teeth. "No hospital. Just… Hermione, just look at it first, yeah?"

"Harry, you're bleeding!" Ginny protested.

Another body was suddenly at his other side. Harry glanced over to see it was Ron who mirrored Teddy. They both hauled him off the stool and Harry's knees shook like they were about to buckle under him. He leaned all of his weight involuntarily into Teddy. The kid grunted but didn't complain.

"No hospital." Harry wheezed. "Just look at it, Hermione."

"It's your call, Ginny." Hermione sighed. "I bet he overexerted himself and opened up his procedure wound. I may be able to mend it, but I'm not a Healer."

"It's not Ginny's call," Harry snapped harsher than he intended. "It's my call just… help me to the sofa."

Harry looked up at Ginny. She wasn't as blurry as she had been a few moments ago. She looked at him hard, her eyes blazing and her lips set in defiance. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to demand they take him to St. Mungo's. He blinked and shot her a weak, sheepish smile. Her face instantly softened as they silently communicated with one another.

"Just look at it, Hermione, please?" Ginny sighed.

The walk to the parlor was exhausting. Harry just wanted to sink into his bed and sleep for the next several days. He melted into the cushions of the sofa and his hand immediately ran through his hair, his eyes casting to the side to see his family huddled together.

"Ginny, where's Harry's Auror bag?" Hermione asked as she banished Harry's shirt off.

"Uh, it's in his office, I think?" Ginny questioned.

"In the cabinet behind my desk," Harry supplied and Ron briskly left parlor.

Teddy wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her to his chest. James had his arms slung around both Lily and Albus' shoulders. Nobody would have guessed that the two boys had just been at each other's throats over breathing of all things not fifteen minutes prior. Hermione sat down on the sofa next to his hip. She looked pale as she cast a Severing Charm and the bandages around his chest were sliced up the middle.

"Out. All you lot, out." Ron bustled back into the room and sat the bag on the floor by the sofa.

"What? No way!" James defiantly stood his ground.

"Give your dad some air. I'll come get you when he's better. Scram, _now_."

Ron shooed the younger kids out of the room. They stomped and complained the whole way up the stairs. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and groans rang throughout the house.

"Teddy, that means you too." Ron turned towards the eldest boy.

"No," Teddy said flatly.

"I'm not arguing with you over this, Teddy."

"Nobody is asking you to." Teddy frowned. "I'm staying with my mum."

Hermione peeled the bandages off his chest carefully. Harry tore his eyes away from his chest to look up at his godson. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Ginny's shoulders and he glowered at Ron, his jaw set.

"It's fine, Ron." Ginny rubbed Teddy's arm as he shot his uncle a look of triumph.

Harry glanced down at his chest. The bandages were completely off and his torso was exposed. There was a long line that run all the way down his sternum. The skin peeled away and his chest was smeared with red. He looked away, his gaze focusing on the ceiling.

"This is probably going to hurt." Hermione peered at his chest.

Hermione rifled through the Aurors kit filled with a variety of potion vials, salves, and bandages. She grabbed a few things and sat them on the sofa next to his side. Harry screwed his eyes shut as she worked. Cool liquid touched his skin before he heard her muttering under her breath. It felt like his skin had been sewed together slowly, tiny yet painful pinches pricked all up his chest. He bit his lip until it bled to keep from crying out.

His chest heaved as he felt bandages wrapping tightly around his torso. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione's handiwork. She seemed rather pleased with herself as she tucked a piece of wavy hair behind her ear.

"Can you finish dinner and get the kids fed?" Ginny inquired as she pulled away from Teddy and crossed the room.

"Yeah, no problem." Ron ran a weary hand down his face. "Can you help me in the kitchen, Teddy?"

"I want to stay." Teddy stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes shooting over to look at Harry and Ginny.

"Go eat, please, Ted?" Ginny pleaded as she took the spot that Hermione had just vacated.

" _Ginny_."

"I'm fine, Ted. Go eat." Harry locked eyes with his godson. "Make sure Uncle Ron and James leave me some leftovers, yeah?"

Teddy sulked out of the room with Ron while Hermione made her way in the opposite direction to get the younger kids from upstairs. Harry looked up at Ginny. Her hand reached out to brush his fringe off his forehead, her fingers lingered to brush through his hair.

"You shouldn't have left St. Mungo's." Ginny's voice was quiet.

"I'm fine, Gin."

"You're going to be bound to a bed or a sofa for the foreseeable future, do you understand?" Ginny's lips were drawn into a thin line as she stared hard at him.

"If it will make you feel better, I will try it for a few days."

"No, Harry, I'm serious right now. You were walking around too much. You got involved in one of Albus and James' petty squabbles. Look where that landed you." Ginny's hand left his hair and she clasped her hands in her lap. "I have been exceedingly understanding and supportive of your career for the past sixteen years. I have never made a peep about the long hours or the travel or the injuries. Enough is enough. You're not twenty anymore. You're not invincible. The Harry Potter lucky streak is going to run out and you'll either wind up like Mad-Eye with missing limbs or worse. You are a father of four. For the first time in their lives, they truly saw that you are not invincible, that you're not some super hero who bounces back from minor injuries. They saw you for what you are: a mere mortal like the rest of us. Teddy was petrified. He told me he had already lost his parents and he couldn't lose you, too. James and Albus got it as well. They were scared, nervous, upset. Even Lily was upset over everything and understood the severity of the situation."

"It's my _job_ , Gin."

"Maybe it's time to let someone else do the job."

Harry's jaw clenched. His eyes searched hers. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to explain to her that he was destined for the job. He was Harry Potter. He caught the bad guys. He defeated Darkness. He didn't know who he was if he wasn't doing those things.

"I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?" Harry decided to say.

Ginny leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, her lips lingering against his skin. She pulled back and gave him long look before she rose from the sofa. She disappeared from the parlor. Harry rested a hand on top of his bandages and closed his eyes. He listened to the clanking and chattering from the kitchen as he slipped easily into a slumber.

It was hours later that Harry woke up on the sofa. Ginny's knuckles brushed his cheek. Sleep clung to him as he blinked up at his wife. She helped him off the sofa, her arms grounding him. He felt slightly better than he had earlier, albeit extremely drowsy. Ginny helped him up the stairs and into the master bedroom before she disappeared to get ready for the night.

He sighed as he unzipped his shorts and stepped out of them. He didn't bother with pajamas. It was a muggy, hot August night and he didn't want to deal with any more pain. Boxers would suffice until he was forced to get dressed in the morning.

He slid into bed, a groan dying in his throat as he tried to push Jack off his pillow. The cat dug his claws into the fabric. Jack looked up at him as if saying that Harry had been gone long enough and the pillow now belonged to him. Harry pried the cat off his pillow and tossed him to Ginny's side of the bed. He claimed his pillow quickly and grinned at the cat. Jack meowed loudly and bumped his head against Harry's chin.

Ginny walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. Her hands rubbed together as she stared at the scene in front of her. Her brows raised in the air as her lips twitched upwards. She slid into bed and reached out to scratch Jack under his chin.

"It's a travesty." Ginny fluffed her pillow before lying down.

"What?" Harry attempted to push Jack away but the cat kept invading his personal space.

"I saved that cat from certain death, and he likes you more than me. You didn't even _want_ him."

"Yes, well, we have a kinship." Harry grinned. "He gets hit by a car, loses a leg, and becomes the Kitten Who Lived. I understand his plight more than others."

"You coaching him on how _not_ to become a vanquisher of any Dark Lords and get the regretful title of the Chosen Kitty?" Ginny smirked at him. "There is only so much dying and coming back to life that my heart can take in a lifetime."

Harry laughed and scooped Jack up in his arms. He tossed the cat behind him and inched his body closer to Ginny's. Her chest pressed against his as her fingers trailed along his collarbone. He tried to keep the wince off his face as her body both brought pain and pleasure to him. He didn't want her to flinch away, to stop touching him. He had missed their intimate moments in bed together, missed being able to hear each other breathe without the annoying beeps filling the room.

He brushed a lock of hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled up at him sleepily as he cupped face with his hand. He leaned forward, his head tilting, and captured her lips against his. Ginny's hand left his collarbone and her fingertip tickled his cheek. She grabbed his glasses and pushed them upwards. He felt his hair glide off his forehead and tuck messily on top of his head beneath his glasses.

He shifted until he was propped up on his elbow to get better access. He ignored the flutter of pain in his chest. He focused all his energy onto Ginny, on the way her hand tangled through his hair on the back of his neck, the way her soft lips moved against his, the way she fit perfectly against his chest.

His hand snuck up her shirt, his palm flattening against the small of her back. She moaned against his lips and he trailed his hand upward. Then, there was a loud scream and Lily's cries filtered into the room. Ginny pulled away and sat up to look at the bedroom door. Harry groaned as he rolled onto his back, his head bumping against Jack's bum. The cat hissed and batted at Harry's hair.

The door to the bedroom burst open with such force that Harry was surprised it didn't fall off the hinges. He pushed his glasses back down onto his nose to see Lily flying into the room with her hands clenched at her side and her face red.

"We need to invest in a lock." Harry looked up at Ginny who merely shook her head with a smile. "Preferably one that can't be broken with accidental magic either."

"What did the boys do now, Lils?" Ginny's hand rested on his thigh.

" _Nothing_!" James burst through the door and grabbed Lily by her arm. "Don't be a tattle tale, Lily. You'll get him in trouble."

"Lily, be a tattle tale." Harry sat up now and raked a hand through his hair. "What's going on?"

"Teddy's gone." Lily sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jamie and Alby won't tell me where he went!"

" _What_?" Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's thigh.

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. All signs of fatigue instantly washed away. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose from the bed. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and strolled past his children. He spotted Albus standing in the hallway outside of Teddy's room with a grimace. Harry shot him a glare before he moved past him and wrenched open the door to Teddy's room. The bed was empty. He wheeled around and looked pointedly at Albus.

"Where is he?" Harry dug his palm into his sternum.

"I don't know?" Albus shrugged.

"Albus Potter, you will tell me where your brother went right this instant unless you want to see a side of me you haven't seen before." Harry seethed.

"He went to meet with Victoire." Albus looked down at his feet.

"Albus, you're an arsehole and a half." James strolled towards the pair with a purpose. "He's our _brother_ , you dimwitted idiot. We're supposed to have each other's backs."

"James Sirius, I don't want to hear another word leave that mouth of yours," Harry spoke in a low tone before turning back to Albus. "Is he at Victoire's house or did they go out somewhere else?"

"I swear, Dad, I don't know where they went. I just know they were meeting up." Albus refused to look up as his toes curled into the carpet.

"I'll Floo call Bill and see if they're there." Ginny made her way down the stairs.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder just how long Teddy had been sneaking out in the middle of the night. Had it started when he was in hospital or had it been going on longer than that? Harry took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to look at his three children.

James seethed, Albus looked guilty, and Lily just looked angry that she hadn't been kept in the loop about everything. Wordlessly, he strolled past his kids and made his way to the staircase. He took the steps two at a time. By the time he entered the parlor, he caught sight of Ginny's backside with her head in the flames of the fireplace.

The kids thundered down the stairs after him. Harry's tongue peeked out to lick his bottom lip as he waited for Ginny to finish her conversation. He tapped his foot impatiently as he tried to control his breathing. Waves of anger, fear, anxiety, and pain rippled through him in rapid succession. What the hell was Teddy thinking?

The minutes passed at an excruciating slow rate. He was half tempted to send his Patronus to the family to sound the alarm that they needed to be out looking for Teddy and Victoire. He only hoped that Teddy had only been stupid enough to sneak through the Floo to Shell Cottage and not wander outside unprotected and alone with a girl two years younger than him.

The last thing he wanted to do was wander aimlessly around England trying to find his godson and niece. They could be _anywhere_ from their home in Cornwood to Tinworth to Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry sighed.

Ginny finally pulled out of the fireplace with a frown. She held up a hand and shook her head in Harry's direction before he could say anything. The fireplace burst to life as Bill Weasley stepped through with his jaw tight and his eyes blazing.

"I'm assuming they're not at your house then," Harry said dryly.

"Unless you three have something useful to say, I suggest you all go up to bed." Ginny crossed the room to stand next to Harry.

Harry glanced at James, his jaw tight. He watched as his son shifted his weight, his eyes snapping between the three adults. Albus wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and steered her from the parlor. James stood rooted in his spot.

"Spit it out, James." Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"They just wanted to talk in person. What's the big deal?" James threw his arms up in the air. "They're not doing anything wrong."

"The issue is, James, that they both snuck out of the house." Bill's jaw clenched. "I know that you're thicker than thieves with Teddy. If you know where they went, you need to tell us."

"I know nothing. Sorry." James shrugged with a smirk.

"James Sirius Potter, if we find out that you are lying to us, you can kiss your broom goodbye until you're seventeen." Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and her fingers run along the small of his back, just below the bandage.

"I'm going to bed." James sauntered out of the parlor.

Harry shoved his fingers underneath his glasses to rub his eye. He could feel the pressure rise above his brows.

"I blame Teddy for this." Bill huffed as he cast his Patronus and a giant, silvery antelope galloped out of the tip of his wand.

"Don't you dare blame Teddy !" Ginny glared at him. "The both of them did it together. They're both equally to blame. They both know better."

"He's older!" Bill snapped. "Then again, he has you two for parents so sneaking out and causing trouble was practically engrained into him from a young age."

"Ted is a good kid." Harry clenched his jaw so tightly that his teeth hurt.

"We all know you have a soft spot for Teddy, Harry." Bill sighed. "That kid can do no wrong in your eyes. He gets away with far more than any of the other kids."

Harry stepped out of Ginny's side embrace. He reeled with an anger he had never felt towards Bill before. They normally got on fine. He was never close with Bill like he was with Ron or George, but Bill and Harry had always got on well enough. Neither one ever had a problem with the other. They often joked with one another and chatted about work.

"Don't you even dare," Harry spoke dangerous low.

Ginny stepped between the two with her lips drawn into a thin line. She looked from Bill to Harry and didn't seem to know which one to holler at first. Harry took a step back, his wand clenched in his hand. He cast his stag Patronus to send to Teddy, his jaw clenched as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sternly worded advisement to get his arse back to Potter House with Victoire in tow.

It was fifteen overly apprehensive minutes later when the front door to the house opened. All eyes were on the parlor doorway when Teddy and Victoire appeared. Victoire smiled sweetly and made her way to her fuming father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a string of apologies slipped off her tongue like molasses. Teddy looked between Harry and Ginny, not daring to move from the doorway.

"Nice boxers, Harry." Teddy's lips twitched but did not fully curve upwards.

Harry looked down at himself and sighed. He was too tired to be embarrassed. Not to mention, his chest was getting progressively worse the longer he stood and moved around. He strolled forwards towards Teddy, his shoulders squared.

He pulled Teddy close to his chest, their cheeks pressed against each other. There were times when Harry forgot just how tall his godson was. Sometimes, Harry had a hard time seeing him as anyone older than eleven. He was at Hogwarts, he was gone most of the year, but Harry couldn't reconcile that he was a sixteen-year-old kid who was as tall as he was.

"What were you thinking?" Harry clamped a hand on the back of Teddy's neck. "You don't leave the house alone and especially not at night. You don't drag your cousin out who is two years younger than you."

Teddy tensed in his arms but said nothing. The kid looked down, his nose burying into Harry's shoulder. After several moments, Teddy pulled back. He bit his bottom lip as he looked Harry in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer the question." Ginny was by Harry's side now, her hand resting on his bicep.

"I just needed to get out. That's all. I didn't mean to cause any issues." Teddy's eyes glanced behind them to no doubt look at Victoire.

"How long have you been sneaking out of the house?" Harry rubbed his chest.

"I haven't." Teddy's jaw tightened. "It's not… I just… it's _not_ like that."

"Teddy," Ginny urged.

" _Ginny_." Teddy shot her a pleading look. "It's just…"

"Ted?" Harry tucked his wand into the waistband of his boxers before reaching out to clamp a hand on Teddy's shoulders. "We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

"You nearly _died_ , Dad." Teddy blinked furiously.

Harry's eyes flickered back and forth, soaking in Teddy's features. An uncomfortable feeling filled Harry's chest that had nothing to do with the curse. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to go back to work. He didn't want to be an Auror. The guilt crashed into him like a relentless wave. He could picture, quite clearly, the worry etched on Ginny's face in the hospital. The way his children had looked at him after he shouted at them while he was in pain. Having Teddy stand before him with tears brimming in his eyes and his hair an inky black made his stomach churn.

Harry swallowed. His hand left his chest to rub his stubbled chin. _One of these days, Harry, your luck is going to run out_. Hermione's words pounded loudly in his head. He stretched his neck from side to side, debating on what to say to Teddy.

"He's fine, Teddy." Ginny broke the silence first and pulled him into a fierce hug. "He's home now, alright? Your dad is home."

Teddy let out a strangled sob as he buried his face into the top of Ginny's hair. Harry stood there, lost in his thoughts. He was only vaguely aware of Bill and Victoire leaving. Then, suddenly, Ginny tugged Teddy and Harry up the stairs. When Harry lay back down in bed, he stared at the ceiling. Jack's tail thumped against his elbow and Ginny's breath tickled his shoulder. He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat with no avail. He closed his eyes but sleep did not come easy that night.


	8. The Pygmy Puffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. 
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Eight: The Pygmy Puffs"**

Ginny rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear Harry snoring loudly next to her. She glanced over at his sleeping form. He was on his back with a hand resting over his bandage. Jackalope was curled around his head like a hat. One of his orange paws rested on top of Harry's forehead. She sighed and looked at the clock on the bedside table to see it was just past six in the morning.

She rolled out of bed quickly and grabbed her dressing gown off the back of the wing back chair, shoved her wand into the gown's pocket, and crept out of the bedroom. She padded her way to the kitchen and filled a kettle with water. She heated it with her wand as the door to the kitchen swung open.

Teddy strolled in already dressed for the day with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He wore his Holyhead Harpies Potter jersey from the Hall of Fame game that Ginny played in a few years back. His black hair stuck up in every direction possible and Ginny vaguely wondered if he woke up that way or if he had styled it purposely like Harry. She made two cups of tea as Teddy took a seat at the island. Ginny slid one cup to him and nursed hers as she stood across the island to face him.

"You want to explain what happened?" Ginny took a sip of her tea. "The only reason I didn't push you last night to talk was because Harry looked like he was about ready to fall over from exhaustion."

"I just… wanted to see Victoire." Teddy's jaw tightened as he fiddled with a handmade, string bracelet that was Hufflepuff colors. "We didn't do anything. We just talked."

"Talking in the mirror wasn't good enough?"

Teddy shrugged before picking up his tea. He blew on it before taking a sip.

"What's with the bracelet? That's new."

"Victoire made it for me." Teddy flopped his hand on his lap and out of sight. "She said they were friendship bracelets. I don't know. She had a Ravenclaw one."

"Teddy, what's going on?" Ginny sighed and leaned her back against the counter. "This isn't like you. You've never snuck out of the house at night. If you're worried and upset about Harry, we are both here for you. We are more than willing to talk to you, to talk about what's going on. I know you get it. I know you know how serious an injury this was. The younger kids don't get it. They see Harry at home now and they think everything is fine. I know you know differently."

"What if he dies?" Teddy sounded years younger. "What happens then?"

It felt like someone was squeezing her heart. A small, blue-haired toddler floated in front of her eyes. He sounded so young, so scared, so innocent. Ginny sat her tea down on the counter beside her because her hands shook so badly that she was afraid that she would drop the mug.

"I don't… I haven't allowed myself to think about that." Ginny felt a sob clawing its way up her throat. "I suppose we would… we would…"

Ginny closed her eyes, her thumb and forefinger squeezing the bridge of her nose. Her breaths came out in short puffs. She couldn't even think about a world without Harry. She couldn't imagine raising the four kids by herself, imagine never seeing his smile again, imagine never hearing his voice again.

"We'd still have each other." Ginny swallowed down her emotions. "We would remember Harry and love him and… Merlin, Teddy, we just have to think positive, alright? I know it's hard. Trust me, I've been struggling with some very dark thoughts, but we have to stay positive."

"It's weird, because I already lost a dad. You, Harry, and all the Weasleys have nothing but great things to say about Remus. I like hearing those things. I like hearing how I'm good at Defense Against the Dark Arts like him and how he was a trouble maker at school like me." Teddy looked down at his tea, refusing to meet her eye. "Except, I just… I like it more when people tell me I'm like Harry. I like when Professor McGonagall says I find trouble like Harry did. I like it when Professor Longbottom says I'm a good dueler like Harry in Dueling Club. I love Remus but I don't remember him. I don't… I remember Harry. Harry's been my dad since before I could walk or talk. Sometimes, I feel bad that I'm happy when people compare me to Harry over Remus. I feel the same way with you and Tonks. Professor Slughorn said that I had a wicked Bat-Bogey Hex that rivaled yours and I felt prouder of that than the fact that I'm in Hufflepuff like Tonks."

"Teddy…" Ginny sighed, her brows tugging down.

"Sometimes, I feel bad that I occasionally call you mum and Harry dad. Like I'm betraying Remus and Tonks. I never know what I'm supposed to call anyone." Teddy's Adam apple bobbed. "Harry's always been very good about telling me all about Remus. I think he's told me every story he could about him at least ten times already. I know it's because he didn't know a lot about his own parents. He's told me before Remus and Sirius never really talked much about them and Harry always thought he'd have more time to ask questions when things weren't so… bad. He lost that chance to know things. He never wanted me to lose that chance. I appreciate that but… I have a dad. Harry's my dad, you know? I get he didn't have that. The Dursleys were awful to him. He never had a dad like I have a dad."

Ginny made her way around the island. She wrapped her arms around Teddy, holding him close to her chest. She didn't know what to say to him. She and Harry had spent many late nights talking in bed about the best way to be parents to Teddy, how to raise him, and how much to tell him. Ginny planted a kiss on the crown of his head before pulling back. Her heart swelled with affection for the teenager in front of her.

"I love you, Ted." Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

"I just wanted to be close to Victoire." Teddy sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I know it was stupid. I know Harry probably would have blown up more last night than he did if he hadn't felt like shite. I know you were angry. I just… did you ever just want to see someone so badly because they made you forget about everything else going wrong around you?"

Ginny nodded, her thoughts straying to her sixth year at Hogwarts. She would have given anything to see Harry's smiling face and feel his arms around her more times than she cared to count that year. Everything had been falling apart around her. She watched her friends be interrogated, tortured, and abducted. She gulped and looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts that she would see Harry again had been the only thing that had kept her going that year.

"I get it. I really do." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Next time, just tell your dad and me about it, yeah?"

Teddy nodded. His fingers wrapped around his cup of tea as he stared hard at it. Ginny stood rooted in her spot, her eyes taking in Teddy's pensive expression.

"I want you to know that we didn't… _do_ anything." He glanced up at her.

"I would hope not, seeing as you were in public and all that." Ginny smirked.

"I don't even know if she likes me," Teddy continued. "How do you know if a girl likes you as more than… friends? It's hard to tell when they already talk to you and hug you and… all the other girls I've dated, we weren't friends first. It was way easier to tell they liked me."

"Thank Merlin you are asking me and not Harry this question." Ginny pulled out a stool and sat down next to him. "You would have given him a mild panic attack."

Teddy laughed, his eyes crinkling. Ginny pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist. Her mug flew across the kitchen, the liquid sloshing dangerously close to the rim.

"I can only tell you what I did as a teenager." Ginny took a sip of her tea as she squinted thoughtfully. "You may not know this, but I had a crush on Harry when I was ten years old."

"Ginny, the whole world knows that." Teddy grinned. " _His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toads_."

"Shut it."

Ginny reached out a hand and gently pushed Teddy's shoulder. He swayed slightly in his seat, his low chuckles echoing in the kitchen.

"Anyway, I had this major crush on him. I couldn't string two words together and my elbow would find its way into the butter dish. I slowly started getting used to being around him and started actually talking to him. I thought that if I actually got to know him, I wouldn't like him anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, Harry as a teenager was very moody and surly. He was very quick to anger and then he'd start yelling." Ginny grimaced.

"Really? I can't picture that. I know he gets agitated with work and I remember seeing him yell at Aurors who did something stupid when I'd go to work with him as a kid. He rarely gets upset or yells though. Even when James pulls his more stupid pranks, he seems more exasperated than angry."

"You have got to remember when Harry was a teenager, he was under an unbelievable amount of pressure. He was constantly in a state of stress. Anger was his outlet." Ginny ran her finger along the rim of her cup. "I think that's why you're more likely to see him yelling at work than at home. Work can stress him out."

"So, you liked the bundle of stress and anxiety that was teenage Harry Potter."

Ginny rolled her eyes before cocking her head to look at her godson. He grinned madly at her.

"Anyhow, I started dating other people trying to get over my crush but it never worked. I always liked him even when I was with someone else. I always found myself drawn to him, wanting to talk with him, hang out with him, whatever," Ginny continued with a wave of her hand. "I used to linger in the changing rooms after Quidditch practice for him to finish up so we could walk back to the common room together. I always found an excuse to bump hips with him during practice. I would shove him when he'd make a poor joke or knock my shoulder against his when we'd walk. It was stupid, little things like that. I would always find an excuse to talk to him. Sometimes it'd be just sitting next to him at breakfast or sometimes I'd ask him for help with Defense even though I didn't need help."

"Victoire always hugs me when she sees me," Teddy said thoughtfully. "I don't notice her do that with her other friends. She always sits next to me at Friday night dinners. Last night… she kissed me on the cheek and told me everything would be alright."

The door to the kitchen swung open. Ginny looked back to see Harry walking into the room. His hand rubbed the bandages on his chest while the other hand rubbed his eye underneath his glasses. He looked pale and worn. She wondered if he didn't sleep well either because he looked like he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

"What are you two doing up?" Harry made his way over to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Felt crappy for sneaking out last night." Teddy shot his godfather a glance. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Harry turned around, his back digging into the counter. His jaw tensed as he surveyed the teenager in front of him. Ginny held her breath, wandering what Harry would say. He seemed slightly better than last night. She knew that safety was the one thing Harry came down hard on with the kids.

"It was stupid and reckless." Harry frowned. "I can't even fathom what you were thinking. I thought I raised you better than that, Ted."

Ginny watched as Teddy's shoulders sagged at the words. His lips twisted as his gaze dropped to the tea cup he was holding. Ginny reached out a hand and rubbed his upper back.

"Harry." Ginny met Harry's eyes.

"What? He put himself in a bad situation!" Harry's jaw clenched tightly, his eyes blazing. "Not only that, he dragged his little cousin out with him!"

"She's not my cousin." Teddy looked up.

"That's a shite thing to say, Ted."

" _Harry_." Ginny widened her eyes to try to communicate with him to stop.

Harry's face screwed up. Ginny counted to five and wondered how Harry could have ever managed to accomplish all that he had in life while being extremely dense. She shook her head slightly, her lips spreading into a thin line.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Ginny gestured to the back door.

Harry sighed but nodded. Ginny leaned in and pecked Teddy on the cheek before following Harry out onto the back deck. He rested his elbows on the railing and looked out into the back garden. She stepped up beside him, her fingers trailing along his shoulder blade.

"Teddy likes Victoire."

"I would hope so, Gin, they're family after all."

"No, I mean, he _likes_ her likes her."

The realization hit him all at once. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes squinting beneath his glasses.

"She's fourteen." Harry stood up to his full height, his hand gripping the railing.

"Trust me, he's very well aware of how old she is."

"He told you all this?" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "He never said anything to me."

She could hear the hurt in his voice although he was trying desperately to mask it. She reached out and clamped her hand around his fingers. She squeezed them, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Little hard to tell his beloved godfather something so important when he was dying in the hospital."

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "When did you find out?"

"Overheard him one night in his room talking to Victoire in the mirrors we gave him for his birthday." Ginny took a step forward and tilted her head up. "I say we support it."

Harry nodded, his eyes glancing through the sliding glass door to the kitchen. Ginny followed his gaze to see James was now in the kitchen. Ginny gave his fingers a squeeze to get him to look at her again.

"Yeah, sure." Harry nodded. "Of course, we support him. They're not technically related, right?"

"Harry, all pureblood families are technically related. She's part Weasley and he's part Black. Although, to be honest, you could probably make the argument that we're somehow related as well being a Weasley and a Potter." Ginny shrugged. "It's far enough removed though that it wouldn't matter and nobody would say anything. It's a lot better than some families. I'm pretty sure Draco and Astoria Malfoy are more closely related than Victoire and Teddy."

Harry pulled a face but remained quiet. Ginny took his silence as agreement. She smiled up at him and tugged him back towards the kitchen.

"About time! I'm starving!" James swiveled his upon hearing the glass door. "Can you make your famous Potter breakfast, Dad?"

"James, your father just got home from the hospital yesterday. He's not going to cook you a full breakfast." Ginny glared at him. "You lot can have porridge."

"You could make a full breakfast, Mum." James spun the chair twice. "You've watched Dad do it enough times."

Ginny stilled on her way to the stove. She stared at James as Teddy started coughing to cover up an obvious chuckle. Even Harry had the gall to smile.

"Yeah, let's _not_ have Mum make a full breakfast. Don't you remember the last time she tried to cook bacon?" Teddy smirked.

"Ugh, a full breakfast minus bacon, Mum, definitely. Teddy's right. That was inedible."

"You both are insufferable." Ginny grabbed a pot and placed it over the burner. "I burn the bacon one time and you never let me hear the end of it."

She pointed her wand at the pot and filled it with water. Then, she crossed the room to the pantry to grab the oats, spices, and sugar. Harry took a seat at the island next to James, his hand rubbing his chest aggressively. She sat her supplies onto the counter next to the stove before going to the corner cabinet that held the over-the-counter potions. She dug through it until she spotted a fairly strong pain potion.

"I'm fine," Harry said loudly, annoyance lacing his words.

Ginny ignored him as she grabbed a measuring goblet. She bit her lip as she poured the light liquid. She carried it over and sat it in front of Harry. She gave him a pointed look while he scowled.

"I'm not asking, Harry."

"You're worse than any Healer I've ever had." Harry's fingers danced along the stem of the goblet.

"It makes no sense. If it makes you feel better, than why not take it?" Ginny crossed back over to the stove. "Potions serve a purpose. They're created for a reason. You're obviously in pain, just take the potion for Merlin's sakes."

"I'd take the potion," James interjected in a very serious tone. "I remember one time, Uncle George let me and Freddie eat too much chocolate and cake during a sleepover. My stomach hurt so bad. Auntie Angie gave me a potion and I felt better instantly. Freddie refused to take the potion and he started puking. Then, he had to take _two_ potions. Might as well just take one before you start puking in the kitchen."

"The wise words of a ten-year-old." Teddy wiped away a pretend tear from underneath his eye. "They just grow up so fast."

Ginny poured the oats into the water, eyeballing the amount. She urged Harry to drink the potion once more. He glowered at her before plugging his nose and gulping it down in one shot. While she waited for the breakfast to cook, Albus and Lily made their way into the kitchen for breakfast. When the younger kids heard that Andromeda was going to pick Teddy up to go school shopping, all three of them burst out into a fit of complaints. They whined how they wanted to go too, how it wasn't fair, how they _always_ went.

"Gin, just go with Andromeda." Harry stirred his porridge. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Yeah! Mum, let's all go! Dad could use some relaxation at home." James shoveled a giant spoonful of porridge into his mouth and continued to talk incoherently.

Ginny glanced up at Harry. His eyes drooped as the pain potion was no doubt beginning to kick in. He raised the spoon to his mouth only to have half the porridge slide off onto the table. He sighed, his eyes closing as the spoon clanked after being dropped in the bowl.

"Alright, you lot, run upstairs and get ready to go. Grandmum Andy is going to be here in fifteen minutes!" Ginny shooed the children out of the room.

The three younger kids all whooped and scrambled out of their seats. Their excited chatter and arguing rang as they thundered up the stairs. Ginny waved her wand to levitate the dishes to the sink before turning her attention to Harry.

"I want you to take it easy today, yeah? Take a nap. Relax on the sofa. I'll have my mum pop in around lunchtime with food." Ginny gave him a pointed look. "The more you're off your feet and just heal, the quicker you can go back to work and do whatever you want to do."

"I don't need your mum to bring me food." Harry played with the porridge some more.

"You want me to deny Molly Weasley the chance to coddle her favorite son?" Ginny grinned. "No, scratch that, her favorite child. She likes you more than she likes me even, which is unbelievable but true."

" _Ginny_."

"Accept my offer for my mum to bring you lunch or I'll ask her to spend the whole day here. You know she's just itching to do that."

Harry stared at her before nodding his head. Ginny smirked and sent a Patronus to her mother asking her to check in on Harry around noon and bring him lunch. She kissed Harry on the cheek before disappearing upstairs to get ready for the outing.

Andromeda arrived on time. She hugged and kissed Harry on the cheek in greeting before fussing over his health. A strained, pained expression crossed Harry's features as he politely told Andromeda that he was fine. Once satisfied, she greeted all four children with hugs, kisses, and exclaiming how big they had grown even though she had seen them all just two weeks prior.

Ginny walked through Diagon Alley in a haze. Her mind kept wandering back to Harry. It had been the first time that she had left him, other than to sleep, since the incident. She knew Harry was abysmal when it came to taking care of himself. He let his personal health slack more times than she could count. She only felt slightly better about leaving after slipping him the strongest pain potion in their cabinet.

For the first time in a week, Teddy seemed completely relaxed. He chatted with Andromeda and Ginny, teased James, joked with Albus, and even gave Lily a piggy-back ride. They first shopped for everything on Teddy's supply list from books, potions materials, owl treats, and writing supplies. James groaned loudly and huffed as he waited for Teddy to get measured for new school robes.

Once the essential shopping was done, they stopped for lunch. Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw a photographer from _Witch Weekly_ snapping their picture from behind a store sign. Her jaw clenched, knowing that the article would be laden with speculation of marital problems or a trial separation. If either Harry or Ginny was caught without the other with the kids, the rumors always ran rampant. Ginny angrily dunked her chip into some gravy and forced a tight smile on her face.

Once they finished up with lunch, they made a quick stop at the Quality Quidditch Supplies where the kids all conned Ginny into buying unnecessary accessories for their brooms. Andromeda managed to wrangle the kids out of the shop before they could start sneaking gloves and limited-edition Snitches into the basket. _("But, Muuuuum, it's a commemorative replica of the Snitch that the Harpies caught last year in the game that clinched them into the semifinals!")_ Ginny merely shook her head at James as she paid for their purchases.

They made their way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes last. Ginny knew that she would never get the kids to leave for a good hour, so they always saved George's shop for last. The shop was packed like usual. The kids spread out, each grabbing armfuls of merchandise. Ginny rolled her eyes at Andromeda as she squeezed through the mass of people. She rose onto her tiptoes trying to spot the familiar mop of red hair.

She spotted George by the pygmy puff display. She could see them scattered all over his head, shoulders, and arms. They were unlike the ones she was used to. They were more vibrant in color with stripes and polka dots covering their fur. They hopped and danced on him as he talked animatedly to a herd of pygmy puffs who herded together in the display.

"George!" Ginny stopped short of the display and reached out to pet a blue and green polka dotted one.

"No, get away. You're not allowed to buy any!" George threw her a pointed look. "Harry will kill me if I let you bring home any more animals."

"Shut it." Ginny held the polka dotted puff in her right hand and scratched it under its chin with her left. "Where were these cuties when I bought four from you?"

"I've recently been experimenting with breeding." George shrugged. "Ange tried to rescue a dalmatian and it got me thinking."

"Angelina tried to rescue a dalmatian? What do you mean _tried_?" Ginny brought the pygmy puff to her cheek and nuzzled it.

"Found the owner. You've been rubbing off on her. She's been feeding some stray cat on the back deck." George frowned as the pygmy puff jumped onto Ginny's shoulder and buried itself under her hair.

"I'll take two." Ginny grinned. "Harry needs a companion during his recovery."

"No, your husband was my start up partner. None of this would have been possible without him. I cannot, in good conscience, sell you anything that breathes without him here. Where is he, by the way? Mum said last night at dinner that he was home."

George looked around the shop. He started waving wildly. Ginny followed his gaze to see he was waving like a lunatic at Teddy and Albus who each had a basket full of stuff. Ginny rolled her eyes before looking back at the pygmy puffs and snagging a red and yellow striped one off of George's head.

"At home. He signed himself out against medical advice. Don't tell Mum or else she's going to drag him back to the hospital herself." Ginny kissed the striped puff as George glowered at her.

"What part of _I'm not selling you anything breathing_ don't you understand?"

"Do you honestly think Harry would be mad? He'll make a big show and pretend to be exasperated and make his whole speech about how we don't need another mouth to feed and then he'll end up spending every night cuddled in bed with the damn animal just like he does with Jackalope. He'll moan and groan but secretly he will like it."

"You're just mad that every animal you have ever brought home likes him more than you."

"NOT true!" Ginny placed the striped pygmy puff on her other shoulder. "Flummadiddle was _always_ my owl. He's just so old now that he just mopes on our dresser."

"Merlin, that owl isn't dead yet? Didn't Harry buy him when Teddy was a baby? He has to be ancient." George flicked his fingers to shoo the herd of pygmy puffs back. "What do you do when you need to send a letter?"

"We use Teddy's when he's home or I snag Mum's owl. I mean, I can't just buy a new owl while Flummadiddle is still around. That's just rude."

"You're mental. I don't know how Harry puts up with you half the time." George urged the new pygmy puffs into the display.

"He finds my antics endearing." Ginny rounded the display to grab a bag of food.

"Merlin, Ginny, that bag will last you a week with six pygmy puffs."

Ginny shot him a glare.

"It's for Teddy to take to school with him. I have a huge container in my pantry for the rest of them. Thank you very much."

"I'm telling Harry you snuck out with those pygmy puffs, and I had no idea you bought them. If you throw me under the broom, you will regret it, Potter." George pointed at her.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively at him before she made her way back through the crowd to find her children. After putting half the merchandise in their baskets back on the shelves, Ginny paid for their purchases and exited the shop. Lily held the striped pygmy puff and named it Griffin, her smile bright as she claimed her dad would love his new pet.

Once they arrived back home, the kids ran upstairs, bags in their hands, to their rooms. Albus and Lily each took one of the new pygmy puffs to introduce to their puffs. Ginny spotted a light seeping out from underneath Harry's office door. She sighed as she made her way over to it. She twisted the knob and pushed it in.

Sure enough, Harry was hunched over his desk writing feverishly on a bit of parchment. His left hand gripped his hair. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice Ginny entering. She crossed the room until she was directly in front of his desk.

"You're joking." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry looked up at her, his glasses sliding down his nose. He squinted over the lenses, his quill hovering over the piece of parchment.

"What?"

"You just got out of the hospital yesterday after nearly _dying_ and you're in your office working?" Ginny's pursed her lips.

"The new recruits start on the second of September." Harry pushed his glasses up. "I never officially approved the curriculum because of that damn smuggling case. So, I need to review and approve it before we have a classroom full of trainees and nothing to teach them."

Ginny frowned and peered at the parchment on the desk. Apparently, Harry didn't like the curriculum very much because he had a bunch of things crossed out and notes written in the margins.

"Why not punt it over to Ron?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry chuckled as he furiously scribbled out a whole section. "He would just approve it without even reading it."

"Maybe you should have just written the damn thing yourself instead of rewriting it all."

"I'm not rewriting everything. Babcock thinks that every year is an opportunity to completely redo curriculum, which it's honestly not. We approve things for a reason." Harry groaned as he continued to scribble. "I tell him every year he can't completely rework the curriculum because the board has to approve complete reworks. Most professors just turn in the same thing every year. Not Babcock though. He lives to make my life miserable."

Ginny sank down into the leather chair across from his desk. He had a smudge of black ink under his left eye. His writing seemed more slanted than normal, the letters sloppier. She could tell he was obviously dragging but refused to stop working.

"Finish it tomorrow." Ginny crossed one leg over the other. "You need to be _resting_. You do know what that is, don't you? What you promised you'd do for me while we were gone all day?"

"I did. I took a nap on the sofa with Jack. Then, your mother brought me lunch that I ate. When she left, I decided to get some work done. I relaxed. I feel very refreshed."

"I'll make you a treacle tart for dessert tonight if you put down the quill and take another nap." Ginny grinned.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes twinkling just the slightest. It was the first sign of spark Ginny had seen in him in days. Being at home was improving his mood even if it technically wasn't the best thing medically.

"You will bake me Molly Weasley's famous treacle tart?" Harry's lips curved up.

"No, I will bake you Ginny Potter's famous treacle tart. I put a smidge more syrup in mine. It's _better_."

"Merlin, you're amazing." Harry stood up and rounded the desk. "Now, get up and snog me. I can't bend down."

Ginny rolled her eyes, laughter ringing on her lips as she stood up. She rose up on her tip toes, her arms slinging over his shoulders, and leaned in to connect their lips. Her fingers ran through his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled back, their foreheads connecting.

"How do you really feel? Be honest with me." Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sore." Harry shrugged. "I feel fine though."

"I have something to admit if we're being honest with one another right now." Ginny dropped her heels to the ground, her hands cupping his face. "I bought two more pygmy puffs. One for you and one for me. Lily's already named yours Griffin because it's red and yellow striped."

Harry's grin widened as his eyebrows raised. A groan escaped his lips but Ginny knew he wasn't really upset. He pulled her close to his chest. Her head rested over his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady thumping. Her throat clogged up as she couldn't help but think about how happy she was that he was still alive.


	9. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. Special thanks to Breanie for helping me think up some outrageous rumors about Harry's absence at work.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Nine: September"**

After the weekend was over, Harry insisted that Ginny go back to work. He woke up early every morning and would use the Floo to go to St. Mungo's for his variety of disgusting potions and quick scans. He was normally home before any of his children had even woken up. It was better that way – to hide that the curse was still lingering within him. He felt like he was on borrowed time, thought the curse would break through the careful barriers the Healers had set up in his body. It seemed like it was only a matter of time before it all fell apart.

Ginny had breakfast made by the time he tumbled out of the fireplace. They ate as a family before Ginny kissed all five of their messy heads before she rushed out the door to the _Daily Prophet_ office.

Molly Weasley showed up daily while Ginny was off at work. She tidied up the house, made lunch, and broke up the kid's arguments. More often than not, she waited on Harry hand and foot. She _insisted_ he didn't leave the sofa unless he was going to the loo. Even then, she was at his elbow attempting to help him across the house. He had to put a stop to that fairly quickly before he let his frustrations get the best of him.

Harry was ready to go back to work and get out of the house. He spent many days lounging on the sofa with Jack trying to decide how soon he could get away with going back into the office. The walls of Potter House were even starting to cave in around the two-week mark.

"I'm not walking with a cane." Harry buttoned his collared shirt, jaw tight.

It was the first day that Harry would venture outside of the house to somewhere other than the hospital or the Burrow. The hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station would prove his point that he could survive going back to work to Ginny. Sitting at a desk all day signing off on missions, making schedules, and sitting in on the trainee sessions would be far more thrilling than they normally were.

"We're going to be out in public. It would just be there to help you maneuver around the platform." Ginny pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm _fine_. I've been sofa-bound for the past two weeks, Gin. Trust me, I didn't even get to cheat it because your mother was always around to make sure my arse was firmly planted on the cushions."

"Well, somebody has to make sure you're taken care of!" Ginny glowered at him.

Harry said nothing as he grabbed his wand off the dresser. He hadn't told her yet that he planned to go into work the following day since it was the first day for the new Auror Trainees. He gave a speech at the beginning of orientation and answered any last-minute questions the professors had. He enjoyed sizing up the fresh recruits.

Harry glanced down at the watch on his wrist. They needed to get the kids out of the door soon if they would make it to King's Cross on time.

"I'm going to make sure Teddy is packed and ready to go." Harry sighed as he made his way out of the master bedroom.

Teddy's room was at the end of the hall. Harry bypassed the small herd of six pygmy puffs dancing in the middle of the hallway, taking care not to step on any of them. He stilled in the doorway of Teddy's room to see James laying across the bed throwing a Quaffle in the air while Teddy folded his clothes and shoved them into his trunk.

"I was coming to see if you were packed, but I see that you are not." Harry leaned against the doorjamb. "You know we have to leave in about fifteen minutes or else you will miss the train."

"And miss the prefects meeting on the train? Say it isn't so, Harry!" Teddy rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to be Apparated to Hogsmeade instead."

"Nice try, Ted." Harry entered the room.

"Merlin, I hope that I never become a prefect." James continued to toss the Quaffle. "I'm all for becoming the youngest Quidditch captain, though."

Harry crossed the room until he was right beside the bed. James tossed the Quaffle up in the air once more. Harry reached out and caught the Quaffle midair and tucked it to his side. James groaned, protesting.

"What does your mum always say about tossing the Quaffle in the house?"

James rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Teddy snorted as he continued to pack. One by one, he tossed his books into the trunk on top of his clothes. He picked up a folder brimming with parchment. Most of it looked crumpled and wrinkled.

"Tell me that's not your homework." Harry gestured towards the folder.

"Definitely, not my homework." Teddy smirked as he tossed the folder on top.

The Potters took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron to get to London. Ginny went first to wait for the children to pile out one by one while Harry brought up the rear. He _hated_ traveling by Floo. Tumbling out of the fireplace, he scowled as he lost his balance and almost crashed into the hearth. His hand flew to rub his chest while Ginny licked her thumb and wiped off ash from Lily's nose. The boys dusted off their clothes and ruffled the soot out of their hair.

Glancing at his watch, Harry gestured for his family to follow him. The Potters marched out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the streets of London. Lily whined for Harry to carry her, stating that she had twisted her ankle when she fell out of the fireplace. Harry apologized and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew that carrying her would only flare up his chest. His jaw tightened at all the things he _still_ couldn't do.

Once at King's Cross, Teddy and James slipped through the platform first. Next, Ginny went with Albus. Harry and Lily brought in the rear. People were already swarming Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. They had made it onto the platform with only ten minutes to spare which was impressive for the Potter clan. They normally arrived at the last second, ushering Teddy onto the train with quick hugs and shouting their goodbyes as the train pulled away.

"Teddy!"

The Potters turned to their right to see Victoire running across the platform with a wide grin. Her family trailed behind her. They had already stowed all of Victoire and Dominique's luggage onto the train. Louis dragged his feet behind his sisters, a deep frown etched onto his youthful face.

Victoire threw her arms around Teddy's neck. Bill scowled. Harry looked up at the ceiling to ignore the two teens. Something hit his bicep, and Harry looked down to see Ginny staring at him with wide eyes. She mouthed _, "Stop it."_ Harry groaned. The last thing he wanted to see was his godson and his niece having a moment.

"You're wearing it!" Victoire held Teddy's wrist and inspected a bracelet that Harry had seen the kid wearing for the past few weeks.

Bill cleared his throat. Victoire snapped her head back to glare at her father, her fingers still wrapped around Teddy's wrist. Harry glanced between Bill and Victoire. He wished that they had been rushing Teddy onto the train this year like every other year.

"Are you excited to start Hogwarts, Dominique?" Ginny's voice boomed.

"Bill, zey are cute," Fleur hissed into her husband's ear. "Leave zem alone."

"Oh, Aunt Ginny, do you think I'll be in Ravenclaw like Victoire?" Dominique bounced on her heels. "I don't want to be alone!"

"If you're in Hufflepuff, we can hang out." Teddy grinned as he slung an arm around Victoire's shoulders, much to Bill's chagrin. "Hufflepuff is better than Ravenclaw."

"If you're in Gryffindor, I'll join you next year." James puffed out his chest.

"It doesn't matter what house you are in," Ginny said matter-of-fact. "You'll make friends in no time no matter where you are. Just be sure to send an owl to Uncle Harry and me to let us know where the hat put you, yeah?"

The Potters and Weasleys chatted for a few before the train let out a loud whistle. Bill offered to help Teddy get his trunk and owl on the train. The teenager shot a glance at Harry and Ginny as his uncle wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Romulus, the pygmy puff, cuddled up close to Teddy's neck as they disappeared. Bill leaned over, whispering something that nobody could hear in Teddy's ear as they stepped onto the train.

"Dad's blowing everything out of proportion." Victoire huffed. "Teddy and I are best friends. He's known Teddy since he was born."

"You and Teddy also snuck out of house, alone, and in the middle of the night," Ginny pointed out as Harry's jaw tightened.

"Have something you want to say something, Uncle Harry?" Victoire turned her attention to him.

"You know how I feel about putting yourself in unnecessary danger." Harry stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets. "There are people out there who would hurt you just because you're my niece and who would hurt Teddy because he's my son. I don't think either of you understands the potential danger you both are in because of who your family is. Your Uncle Ron and I have put away a lot of criminals over the years who would love nothing more than to seek revenge on us."

"Oh, so being the Chosen One who defeated Voldemort isn't the bigger target on your head?" James inquired with a smirk and slapped his palm on his forehead. "Silly me, I thought that was more impressive than being an Auror."

Harry shot his son a pointed look as he ran his hand through his unruly locks. The whistle blew again as Bill and Teddy exited the train. They had two minutes before the train was to depart. Teddy hugged and kissed his siblings first. Lily clenched onto him. She wailed about how she would miss him and how he couldn't leave her alone with James and Albus. Next, he turned to Ginny who seemed to hold onto him longer than normal this time. They whispered a hurried conversation before pulling apart. Ginny had tears in her eyes. Teddy turned towards his godfather. Harry held open his arms and the teenager stepped into the embrace with no hesitation.

"Be good and have fun." Harry clapped Teddy on his back. "I feel like Professor Truman sends me too many owls. Use the map and the cloak a little more, yeah?"

"I'll try to." Teddy tightened his grip. "Be careful, yeah? Don't go getting cursed again. I don't want Ginny to have to pull me out of school to sit by your sickbed again."

Harry chuckled as he pulled back from the embrace. He held Teddy at arm's length to see no mirth on Teddy's face. The teenager frowned at him, his brows scrunched up. Harry patted Teddy on the cheek. His godson still had his hair morphed into inky, messy Potter locks. His hair hadn't shifted since Harry's accident.

"Teddy, come on, we got to go!" Victoire grabbed his wrist.

The two teenagers ran towards the train as the smoke coiled from the smoke stack. Harry draped an arm around Albus and pulled the kid close to his side. Ginny sniffed, her arm wrapped around a sobbing Lily. It only took a few seconds for Teddy and Victoire's heads to squeeze next to each other out of the window of a compartment. They were so close together that their cheeks were almost touching. The two of them waved as the train pulled out of the station.

"They grow up so fast, don't they, Harry?" James clapped a hand on Harry's back and wiped away an imaginary tear with his free hand.

"Stop it." Harry shot his son a pointed look.

"What? It's totally unfair that you favor Teddy over the rest of us." James slapped a hand over his heart. "He's allowed to call you Harry."

"James Sirius." Ginny leaned around Harry and smacked James gently on the back of the head. "Stop it right this instant."

James' eyes grew wide as he stared at his parents. He looked like he was fighting hard to keep the smirk off his face.

"There could be a reporter hiding behind a pillar, you know, Gin." James gestured around as the whistle to the Hogwarts Express blew and disappeared around the bend. "Could you imagine the headlines? Ginny Potter abuses son on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Scandalous."

"James, if you know what's good for you, you will stop calling us Harry and Gin." Harry rubbed his sternum.

"If you ever want to see that broom of yours again with that fancy new compass, I better never hear you call me _Gin_ again," Ginny hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry, that's right. That's Dad's pet name for you. I'll stick to Ginny." James stepped out of his mother's reach before her hand could connect to the back of his head a second time.

Before he could stop it, an incredulous chuckle escaped Harry's lips. He wiped the soft grin off his face when he saw Ginny fuming next to him. James grabbed Louis and shoved the younger boy in front of him. Louis protested and tried to squirm out of his cousin's arms.

"How unfortunate that my nephew seems to have inherited the Potter sass," Bill mused with a smirk as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What did you say to Teddy, by the way?" Ginny ran her fingers through Lily's curls.

"I just reminded him he is sixteen years old and Victoire is only fourteen." Bill shrugged. "I may have slipped in that remaining just friends until she was older was preferable."

"Bill!" Fleur dropped her mouth open. "He will take care of her! Zey have known each ozzer for a long time!"

"She's fourteen."

"So, you'd rather her date someone her age who doesn't respect or care for her as much as Teddy?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, as though daring him to disagree with her.

Bill didn't reply. Harry rubbed his hands together and suggested they all go out to lunch.

* * *

Harry walked through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. Heads turned towards him and whispers echoed off the walls. News of the attack must have spread through the Ministry. Harry was slightly bitter that Ron and Hermione hadn't even given him a heads up. Although, if he was being honest with himself, he should have expected the welcome he received.

"I heard he lost his magic," someone in Unspeakable robes whispered. "He's like a Squib now."

"There were rumors that he actually _died_ for real this time. I guess we should have known better," a maintenance worker murmured. "Probably learned a thing or two from You-Know-Who. I've been saying it for years!"

"I heard he lost some limbs and had to have new ones made for him," an individual in Wizengamot robes commented. "A leg and an arm, I think."

"Really? I heard his whole hip and buttock were blown to bits."

"No, his arse looks like it's in pristine condition still. You could bounce a galleon off that arse."

"I'd like to take a bite out of that arse! Ginny Potter is one lucky bird!" a voice said.

Harry's jaw tightened as he saw two women and a bloke each blatantly checking out his arse and the back of his neck flushed red. He stopped outside of the lift at the back of a mass of people. His grip tightened around the handle of his briefcase.

"I heard the hospital story was a coverup. He got kidnapped by those smugglers and was tortured for days on end and never broke," a voice wafted from the front of the group.

The lift dinged and opened. Only one person exited the lift before the group piled in. Harry squeezed into the lift last. The doors closed and it jerked into motion. The hair on the back of his neck rose as all eyes seemed to be on him.

"I heard he met some hot Healer while in hospital and ran away on a holiday with her," a voice spoke softly behind him. "That's why he was gone for so long."

"He _cheated_ on his wife? Have you seen her? Who the hell would cheat on her?" another voice whispered.

"Apparently, he's more into brunettes than redheads."

Harry rolled his head from side to side, his eyes closing and his neck cracking. He would definitely like to hear Ginny's thoughts on that little rumor. The lift ride couldn't be over soon enough. When the lift stopped on Level Two, Harry gladly pushed his way out. The whispers continued until he found himself safely inside the Auror office. All heads seemed to turn towards him. A round of applause and wolf whistles sounded throughout the room. Harry gave a tight smile.

"Welcome back, Potter!"

"Good to see you still kicking it, boss!"

"Thank Merlin! Weasley was unbearable as acting head!"

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips as he motioned for the room to quiet down. The applause and well wishes died after a few moments. He took in a breath of air and held it for a few moments before he released it.

"The rumors of my demise of have been greatly exaggerated." Harry grinned around at his fellow Aurors.

"Oi, Potter! Is it true they had to cut through your tattoo?" A female voice rang from the back of the room.

"Boss has a tattoo?"

"Where?"

"Of what?"

"Yeah, he's had it since Hogwarts! The Hungarian Horntail on his chest!" The same female voice as before spoke up again.

Harry squinted as he rose on balls of his feet to look to the back of the room. Tucked away in the back corner and chuckling were Demelza Robins and Ron Weasley. Ron gave him a thumbs up while Demelza cupped her hands around her mouth and hooted. Harry shook his head. His wife would pay for that rumor. He couldn't believe it was even still circulating after all these years!

Shaking his head, he maneuvered his way through the throng of Aurors. He nodded at their greetings and accepted the claps on the back from some he was more friendly with. He had eyes only for Ron who smirked like a maniac from where he still stood with Demelza.

"Thanks for that." Harry greeted them with a frown.

"Only way to disprove the tattoo rumor is to take off your shirt and show us." Demelza bumped hips with Harry. "The fact that you won't makes me believe Ginny wasn't lying all those years ago."

"That's not inappropriate in a workplace at all." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you my arse to prove I don't have a pygmy puff tattoo." Ron brushed his robes to the side and stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers.

"I thought it was on your chest?" Demelza's eyebrows raised.

"I can take off my shirt, too." Ron grinned.

"Stop." Harry shook his head. "Merlin, Ron, no one wants to see you naked."

"No, please, Weasley, continue!" Demelza smirked. "No one here is complaining."

"Erm, I am?" Harry's face pinched. "Trust me, no one wants to see your pasty arse."

"My arse is a work of art!" Ron declared in mock indignation. "Just ask Hermione."

"Oh, yes, show us why Hermione puts up with you." Demelza rubbed her hands together.

"Besides my tone muscles and hilarious disposition, you mean?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows. "It's definitely my arse."

Demelza held out her palm to Ron. He high fived her. They had goofy grins plastered across their faces.

"As much fun as this is standing around and chatting about Ron's tone muscles and nice arse, I have to greet the new recruits. Are they in yet?" Harry rubbed his eye beneath his glasses.

"You would call it a nice arse, wouldn't you, Harry?" Demelza smiled. "Don't think I've forgotten the looks you boys gave each other during Quidditch practices!"

"They're already seated and waiting anxiously for the man, the myth, the legend to appear." Ron crossed his arms over his chest, a smiling still dancing on his features. "Mack told them you would be in to give an introductory speech. They're scared out of their wits. It's so cute."

Harry looked between the two one last time before he walked past them towards the training room. The door was ajar. Glancing at the clock above the door, he realized that it was five past nine. He wasn't too late. He stepped in to see a group of about twenty people sitting across four tables that faced a blackboard at the front of the room. They were all chatting to one another with wide grins. The four teachers stood in a cluster in the front of the room waiting for him.

"Auror Potter!" Nelson Babcock waved at him. "I got your edits to the curriculum, and I _really_ think we should talk about it."

The classroom quieted as all the heads swiveled around to look at him. Harry gave a tight smile at the students before he made his way to the front of the room.

"You need to submit changes to the curriculum in the spring for the board to approve. You can't change anything a few weeks before the program begins," Harry hissed through gritted teeth. "We'll talk about this later."

Babcock's face fell but he remained silent. Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his Auror robes as he took his spot in the center of the room. His eyes glanced around at the new recruits. His chest ached as he shifted. He balled his hands up into fists in his pockets and fought the urge to rub his torso. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"The Auror Department only takes the best of the best. You have all proven that you deserve to be here. Now, it's your job to prove that you deserve to stay here. I have no qualms over kicking someone out of the program who proves they're not up for the task. I've personally shown people the door before. This job is tough. This job will demand a lot from you. It is not for the faint of heart. This job consumes you. It chews you up and spits you out. There will be times when you will feel close to your breaking point, where you need to soldier on because if you stop pushing yourself you may wind up dead."

Some kids paled as their eyes darted around the room to catch other's expressions. Others looked giddy at the prospect of danger and adventure. There were even a few stone-faced individuals.

"I want every one of you to succeed here. None of us are here to break you or to whittle down the applicant field," Harry continued. "You will have four months of intense classroom work. You will all have written exams right before Christmas to determine who will continue on to the practical part of training and who of you will be transferred to a different department within the DMLE. If you continue after break in the practical portion of the training program, we will partner you with seasoned Auror partners for six months and learn how to work a case. We will also expect you to be in the classroom every Friday and you will have at least two shifts a week at Azkaban."

Harry continued on, introducing their professors and outlining the coursework for the next four months. They pulled out their quills to take notes on specific spells and potions they would have to master to continue in the program.

A good hour later, Harry's voice grew hoarse and the pain in his chest intensified. He nodded for the teachers to take over and slipped out of the classroom. Bowing his head, he darted through the department until he made it to his office. He collapsed down at his desk, his fingers working to loosen his tie. He spent the rest of his day approving timetables for Azkaban shifts, reading reports on various cases, and other boring administrative work.

There was a knock at his door. Harry called for them to enter and Ron stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to be checking in on you today, but I've been caught up in that smuggling case all day." He shut the door and sank into a chair across from Harry. "Mum _and_ Ginny ordered me to make sure you didn't overdue it today."

"That doesn't surprise me." Harry sighed as Ron tossed a thick folder onto the desk between them.

"The case file Lobankov and his smuggling associates." Ron nodded towards the folder. "Lobankov, the guy who cursed you, is apparently the ring leader. He has some serious connections because we can't find hide nor hair of him anywhere."

Harry flipped through the file in mild interest. He stopped at the picture of Lobankov and watched as the smuggler sneered up at him. He couldn't remember seeing him that night on the pier. The entire night was fuzzy, especially after he had been cursed. If he was being honest with himself, the day or two after the incident while he was in hospital were also hazy. He remembered bits and pieces but it all seemed distorted.

"When you find him, I want to be informed." Harry peered at Ron over his spectacles.

"So, you can go wands blazing into a fight?" Ron frowned. "Ginny will murder me. Hermione would murder me. My mum would murder me. See the trend, Harry? Do you seriously want me dead?"

Harry snorted as he tossed the folder on Lobankov aside. He would study it later when he wasn't in as much pain. He wanted to take in all the information with a clear head.

"I've been out of hospital for two weeks now."

"Yeah, against medical advice." Ron snorted. "Don't think I don't notice how you're always rubbing your chest. You can't deny you're in constant pain."

"It's a dull ache." Harry's jaw clenched. "It's no different from my scar constantly throbbing all those years ago. I dealt with it then and I'll deal with it now."

"Yeah, well, a little different, mate."

"Yeah, you're right. Having a volatile Horcrux in my brain was a lot worse."

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron raked a hand through his hair. "You're _lucky_ to be alive. Sometimes, I swear, you have a stash of liquid luck lying around because you always seem to teeter on the brink of death. I'm always thinking _well, this is it and Harry will finally be buried six feet under_ and then you manage to find your feet back on solid ground."

Harry rolled his eyes as he shuffled the papers inside the into a neat pile on his desk. He glanced over at the clock to see it was a quarter past five, which meant that Ginny was probably already home and pacing the parlor waiting for him to arrive. He promised her that he'd take it easy and come home at a decent time. Not about ready to break that promise to her, he wheeled around in his chair and stuffed the dossier into his filing cabinet.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Harry shrugged as he stood up, his hand rubbing his chest. "Many have tried and only two have managed to kill me momentarily."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Harry grimaced at his slip up. He had tried not to think about it since it happened. He had told no one. His throat narrowed as he thought of Sirius and seeing him when he was on the brink of death three weeks ago. He knew instantly, having seen Dumbledore in King's Cross all those years ago, what was happening. He _had_ died for a moment and fought to survive.

"I promised Ginny I would leave at five." Harry grabbed his briefcase resting against his desk. "Seeing as I'm already late, I don't have time to talk about this right now."

"Fuck, Harry, I swear to Merlin." Ron let out a whistle.

"See you tomorrow, Ron!"

Harry rounded the desk, clapped his best mate on the shoulder, and disappeared out of the office. Nodding towards several of his coworkers to bid them goodnight, Harry hurried along the corridors of the Ministry and cursed at having to use the Floo to get home. He was so used to slipping out the back door and Apparating. He was still banned from Apparating for the foreseeable future, which only proved to make his life more difficult as whispers broke out around him.

* * *

Ginny sat crossed legged on her daughter's bed. Lily sat in front of her, clenching a sparkling rainbow unicorn plush to her chest. Ginny brushed out the wet tangles from the girl's hair as she listened to Harry argue with James and Albus about going to bed.

"Teddy said he would mirror call us tonight, and he hasn't!" James shouted. "We can't go to bed until he does!"

Once satisfied that all the tangles were out, Ginny ran her finger down the center of Lily's head to separate the hair into two separate parts. She took great care to ensure the part was even.

She had no desire to get involved in the argument transpiring in the hallway. Harry would lose his patience sooner and later. It only took one dangerously low sentence to leave his mouth for the boys to fall in line. They knew better than to test their father's patience.

"Obviously, he's busy. We've tried mirror calling him and he's not picking up." Harry sounded exasperated, close to losing his temper. "Now, get to bed. We'll try again tomorrow night."

"Why can't we just stay up a little bit longer?" Albus whined.

"Because you both have school in the morning. Your mother and I have to go to work. You lot need to get to bed."

Ginny plaited one side of Lily's head, her eyes squinting in concentration. She always found it harder to plait someone else's hair than it was her own. She bit her bottom lip, tugging the strands over to keep it even.

"It isn't fair!" James cried.

"Well, you know what, James? Life isn't fair. We all have to do stuff we don't want to do because that's a part of life." Harry's loud sigh wafted into the bedroom. "If I have to ask you again to get your butts into your bedrooms, you will find yourselves grounded."

There was a bunch of groaning and foot stomping, but it sounded like the boys had complied. She heard Harry's voice bidding them both goodnight, their doors closing, and Harry's footsteps sounding in the hallway. He appeared in the doorway, his eyelids drooping.

"Tomorrow, you get the boys and I get Lily."

"You get Lily when you can plait hair." Ginny smirked at him.

"It can't be that hard." Harry entered the room and took a spot next to his wife behind his daughter.

Harry gathered up Lily's hair as he leaned over as she finished up the end of the plait. She grabbed the elastic off her knee and tied off the end. Harry divided the hair into three sections and plaited from the nape of her neck down.

"Daddy! I've got school tomorrow!" Lily giggled. "It has to look pretty. Let Mummy do it."

"No, Harry, you have to start on top of her head." Ginny pointed to her finished plait.

"How? That doesn't make any sense." Harry furrowed his brow as he undid the sloppy plait and ran his fingers through her hair.

Ginny hit his thigh. He scooted over, a small grunt sounding in his throat. Ginny raised a brow at him but made no comment. She didn't want to argue with him about going back to work or how he was pushing himself too much. Her jaw clenched as she lined up the top of the plait to match the finished side.

Lily's pygmy puff, Lagom, hopped between the dolls strewn across the floor. The two newest puffs, Griffin and Aisling, hopped happily with Lagom. The newest puffs had taken to sleeping in Lily's room because Jackalope was always swatting his paw at them anytime they came near the bed.

Ginny finished the plait before she leaned around her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Lily turned around and flung her arms around Ginny's neck. She thanked her mother and kissed her cheek. The small child then flung her arms around her dad. Harry winced, his face pulling in pain as he bit his bottom lip. He breathed for a few seconds before he placed a kiss on Lily's cheek.

They tucked Lily into bed, each giving her one last kiss on her forehead. Ginny waved her wand and her ceiling lit up with dancing unicorns. Harry's hand found the small of Ginny's back as they crossed the room to leave. Ginny shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ginny turned to face him, her palms resting on his upper chest.

"Gin, I'm _fine_."

"Maybe, just maybe, you could work a half day tomorrow." Ginny's fingers trailed along his collarbone. "Humor me."

"I'll take Friday off, how about that? A long weekend where I can sit on my arse and twiddle my thumbs for you."

"Don't take that tone with me, Potter." Ginny crossed her arms over and chest and took a step back from him.

Harry closed his eyes, his chin jutting upwards. She could see the veins in his neck pop as his muscles tensed. His shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Look." He glanced at her, his tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip. "I appreciate your concern. I am fine, I promise, and I'm growing tired of everyone asking me if I'm alright."

"You're still going to St. Mungo's every single day for rounds of potions and scans. The curse is still in your body. You're still sore and in pain. You're acting like nothing even happened. You're acting like you didn't nearly _die_ three weeks ago." Ginny sniffed. "I know you're Harry _freaking_ Potter, the Chosen One, Mister I-Died-Twice-And-Lived-To-Tell-The-Tale. I think surviving the Killing Curse a few times has seriously messed with your psyche."

"I don't want to argue with you. I had a long day at work and I just want to go to bed." Harry reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

Ginny blinked up at him. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes searching his face. He looked about ready to collapse, his body sagging towards her. Slowly, she unfolded her arms and reached up to cup either side of his face. He leaned into her touch, the corners of his lips twitching up.

"I love you, too."

She sighed as she watched him smile down at her. Her thumb brushed against his cheekbone. Something deep within her twisted, but she couldn't pinpoint what. She pushed down the dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her close to him.

"Do you want to hear some of the rumors I overheard about me and about us at the Ministry today?" Harry slid his hand under her shirt, his palm flattening against the small of her back.

"Do you even have to ask me that question?" She smirked up at him.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth before he pulled away from their embrace. Their fingers intertwined and he tugged her towards their bedroom. He leaned down, his lips tickling her ear.

"Apparently, I've run off with a brunette Healer because I prefer brunettes over redheads."

Ginny snorted. Her head turned and her eyes danced with mirth. They entered the bedroom. Ginny kicked the door shut.

"You've never _once_ dated a brunette." Her fingers left his as she crossed the room to pull out one of his old Quidditch shirts. "Unless, you count how you dated Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament and she broke your poor, orphaned heart."

Harry scoffed as he stripped down to his boxers before collapsing into bed. The bandages had been taken off two days ago. A long, hypertrophic scar ran down the middle of his chest. He ran his fingers along the scar as Ginny crawled into bed beside him.

"Demelza told the entire Auror Department that I had a Hungarian Horntail tattooed on my chest." Harry turned his attention to his wife, his hand flopping on the bed between them.

"That's probably the best, false rumor to have ever been spread about you." Ginny grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That rumor will haunt me to my grave."

"I'll have something about your tattoo engraved on your tombstone." Ginny leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Unless, you want to get matching tattoos."

Harry laughed as he snaked an arm underneath her shoulders. He held her close to his chest, smiling in her hair.


	10. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. Another huge thanks to Breanie for helping me work out a few details of this chapter.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Ten: One"**

Harry had been back to work for only one week on desk duty. He found himself in the Auror classrooms more than normal, sizing up the new recruits and assisting in the practical classrooms. He felt like he was leading the D.A. again, adjusting grips and relying tips for stronger spell work.

It seemed that this new class of trainees was very eager to point out that they knew Teddy either from Dueling Club, prefect duty, or Slug Club. The head boy from the previous school year personally introduced himself to Harry and forced out a compliment on Teddy's _very professional approach to being a prefect_ with a fake smile stretched on his lips. Harry had to force himself not to burst out laughing, knowing exactly how his eldest son viewed being a prefect. Teddy always claimed it was more of a chore than an honor.

_"Hanson Gastrell is a ponce,"_ Teddy had said bitterly two days later when Harry mentioned the interaction in a mirror call. _"He told me, multiple times, I was the worst prefect he had ever had the misfortune of meeting."_

It was late Tuesday afternoon. Harry was lingering around the training room, watching as the trainees faced off against one another. Gastrell was positively destroyed by a recruit from Beauxbatons named Charlotte Nazon. He made a mental note to tell his son just how well the former head boy was doing and wondered what entertaining comment Teddy would have on the subject.

Harry shoved his hands in his robe pockets just as the doors to the training room opened. Harry twisted to see who entered, his chest burning from the slight motion. Ron lingered in the doorway. He jerked his head to the side and Harry took the hint. The two of them walked in companionable silence to Harry's office.

"We found Lobankov," Ron said quietly as Harry made his way around his desk.

"Where is he?" Harry sank into his chair behind his desk.

"Some cottage in Porth Joke." Ron shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "I'm going to put together a team to bring him in."

"When's the briefing?"

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Look, mate, you can't." Ron heaved a heavy sigh.

Harry rifled through some paperwork on his desk. He tried to keep his irritation at bay, to not snap. He had been stuck in the office for just over a week and was itching to get back into the action. If there was ever a time that he should join a raid, it was this one. Lobankov proved to be crafty and dangerous. They had been hunting him for months, trying to put a stop to his growing smuggling empire. How could he sit it out?

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Harry settled on saying, knowing that saying anything more would provoke his best mate.

"You're on desk duty for the unforeseeable future. You're not supposed to be involved in any fieldwork. I'm pretty fucking sure that going on a raid falls under fieldwork."

"Nothing has happened since my last procedure. The curse isn't volatile anymore, it's just lingering annoyingly until they can figure out a way to fix it. I'll take a pain potion if it'll make you feel better so I'm at the top of my game." Harry leaned back in his chair. "What I'm not going to do is sit in my office twiddling my thumbs while you take a majority of the Auror department out on a raid. You can take the reins on the raid, but I am going."

Ron's jaw tightened as he stared at his friend. He rolled his head back, his gaze resting on the ceiling as though contemplating his next point to try to dissuade Harry.

"Meet you in the briefing room in ten, then?"

Ron frowned as he jerked his head down to look at his best mate. "Yeah."

Harry blinked, expecting a much longer argument. Ron's gaze lingered. Harry knew what he was silently asking, but he couldn't find it within himself to give him what he wanted. Instead, Harry nodded before turning back to the paperwork on his desk. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Ron exit the office and the door closed behind him.

Harry tapped his fingers on his desk, a wave of nerves suddenly washing over him. His heart pounded harshly in his chest as his gaze fell to the picture of his family on his desk. It had been taken over the past summer when they holidayed in Italy with Andromeda. Harry gulped as he reached for the frame, his fingers grazing over Ginny's face.

She was burned to a crisp in photo. Her shoulders and face nearly as red as her hair. She had, on more than one occasion, _forgotten_ to apply the Sunscreen Potion to her skin. She had a huge, straw hat on her head to try to protect her face from further burning. Sitting between Ginny's sunburned legs was Lily. The small child, only slightly pink as they had been better at applying the Sunscreen Potions to to the kids than themselves, poked Ginny's sunburned cheek. She giggled when her mother grimaced, their straw hats knocking together.

The corners of Harry's mouth curved up. He could remember Ginny running out the morning after she woke up red as a lobster to buy the whole family those blasted wide-brimmed, straw hats. Only the girls seemed to take to them as none of the boys would even touch theirs. He remembered Teddy and James ditching their hats off the back of a boat ride they took the same afternoon they were purchased while Albus and Harry had left theirs on the boat claiming they forgotten them.

His eyes drifted to the ginormous sandcastle beside Ginny and Lily. Albus stood behind it, on his tiptoes, his arms opened wide as though showing off the castle. On his right, with an arm slung over his shoulders, was James. They were both grinning broadly and seemed quite pleased with their sandcastle. They both had, luckily, obtained the Potter gene that enabled them to tan and not burn to a crisp like the Weasleys.

On the other side of the sandcastle stood Harry and Teddy. They had their arms around each other and were laughing. Their wands stuck out of the pockets in their swim trunks. They may or may not have used a little bit of magic to craft the sandcastle.

His eyes searched the photo and something deep within his chest twisted. Suddenly, he couldn't see Ginny's wincing sunburned face. All he could see was her looking unnaturally pale, his glasses in her hands, her face despondent. The longer he stared at the picture, the less he could truly see it. He wanted to be there for the next beach trip, for the next holiday, for the next _everything_.

_"You nearly died, Dad."_ Teddy's words rang in his head as he saw him blinking back tears.

Harry placed the picture face down on his desk. A shaky hand reached out and pulled the glasses off his face. His palms scrubbed his eyes. He saw Lily's big, brown eyes staring at him behind her spangled glasses as though she were scared to get too close to him. James and Albus' hesitant and scared faces loomed behind her. Harry tried to swallow the lump that had solidified in his throat but nearly choked in the process.

How many times had Ginny, Ron, and Hermione told him he was lucky to be alive? Didn't Hermione tell him that his luck was bound to run out at some point? Flopping his hands on his lap, he stared around the blurry room. Pictures of his family littered his desk. He didn't need his glasses on to know exactly what the pictures were: the whole Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Tonks family last Christmas all wearing in their matching initial sweaters handmade by Molly, Harry and Ginny on their wedding day, a picture of all four of his kids in their matching Holyhead Harpies jerseys, a picture of Harry and Sirius looking troubled at Grimmauld Place before fifth year, a picture of his family from the Ministry party when he had made department head, and a picture of Harry and Ginny on their honeymoon in Iceland.

Grabbing his glasses, he shoved them roughly onto his face. His whole life he had been the one everyone had relied on to fix things, to be the responsible one. The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher. The Wizarding world gave him an abundance of monikers and relied on him to live up to their expectations no matter how dangerous. It had been his job since the night his mother threw herself in front of him and sacrificed her life for his. Save the stone, save Ginny from the Chamber, save Sirius from the Dementors, defeat Voldemort. It had always been on him to fix things.

He was expected to be an Auror, to continue to fight the evils of the Wizarding world. It hadn't even been a question. He could remember Kingsley and Robards asking him when he wanted to start. It was never an if, just a when. They gave him whatever he wanted to make him happy. They partnered him with Ron, let him pick most of his assignments, let him skive off Azkaban duty early, promoted him early to a senior level. When Robards took the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, there wasn't even a question that Harry be offered the position of Head Auror even though there were far more experienced and qualified Aurors than him. He nearly turned it down until they offered Ron Deputy Head, kept them as partners, gave him free reign to become even more selective of what cases he wanted.

He always did the job without any complaints. He willingly put his life on the line more times than he could count because it was who he was. He protected not only his family but complete strangers as well. The very thought of Ron and Demelza heading a team of Aurors into a raid with a dangerous wizard like Lobankov without him was unacceptable. Harry had to go, had to be a part of the team, had to watch out for his men and women. They relied on him. His hand shot up to rub his chest.

_He was lucky._

Tapping his fingers on his desk, his jaw clenched. He was lucky.

Picking up the photo, he sat it upright on his desk where it belonged. He watched as Teddy threw his head back to the sky, his shoulders shaking. He watched himself in the photo grin over at Teddy, a chuckle on his lips. Harry dared to look at Ginny one last time. Tomato red but still more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes on. He was lucky to have her in his life. He was lucky to love her, to be loved by her, and to love and be loved by all who came with her. He was fortunate to have the life he wanted, to have the life he never dreamed would be possible when he was half-starved and camping in the cold with Ron and Hermione on a hunt for something he didn't even know how to find.

He had been lucky. Luck had come along for him then just when he needed it the most. Just like it always did. Maybe, this time, luck was what he needed again.

Harry closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Lobankov was dangerous. Lobankov had nearly killed him the last time they had come face to face. This time would be different. This time he would ensure that nothing happened. He would ensure that he was safe, that he would come home safely to the family he loved.

Hermione would tell him he was stupid. Ron would stare at him like he had lost his marbles. Ginny… _no_ , it was for her. He was still recovering and maybe Ron was right. Maybe, Harry shouldn't go, but he couldn't let Lobankov get away again. He had to see it through. He would only do it this one time just to ensure that nothing happened… that he could show his family that he could still do his job safely.

It was for them.

Before he could stop himself, he pushed his desk chair back and exited his office. He strolled through the bullpen. The voices of his fellow Aurors seemed muffled and distorted. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest, the blood flowing loudly through his ears. He turned down the corridor where the interrogation and conference rooms were located. At the very end of the hall was the door he sought.

Harry glanced behind him before pressing the tip of his wand to the supply cupboard. Only those with the highest clearance had access to it. There was a soft _click_ and the door swung open. With a heavy sigh, Harry stepped inside. The room burst into light. He shut the door quietly behind him before he crossed the room to the potions vault. He pressed his wand to the vault to unlock it, an echoing click filling the room.

Licking his lips, Harry pulled out the tray of small potion vials. There were three shimmering little vials of molten gold tucked away in the very back of the container. Stretching his neck to the side, a crack of tension released. His fingers toyed with one of the vials, the glass cool underneath his fingertips. He let out a breath and tugged the vial from the tray. Placing the tray back quickly, he locked the door to the potions' vault with his wand. He eyed the small vial of Felix Felicis before dropping it into the pocket of his Auror robes.

Harry glanced down at the battered watch on his wrist. He had less than a minute to get to the briefing. He hurried out of the supply cupboard and walked briskly down the hall. By the time he reached the meeting room, Ron and Demelza had already started the briefing. Harry slipped into a seat in the back of the room. A giant picture of Lobankov hung between the two of them. Harry glared into the man's hooded eyes and his pocket that housed the vial of liquid luck seemed heavier.

"Lobankov is a skilled duelist. He has been known to invent very dangerous, volatile, and Dark curses." Demelza met Harry's eye. "The goal should always be to apprehend first but be prepared with some more heavy hitting curses in your back pocket just in case you need them. We certainly want to bring him in and question him, that is first and foremost our goal. We need to know who his suppliers are and how vast his network is."

"What Robins is saying is that we don't want to attend any of your funerals." Ron's jaw tightened. "Just don't kill him unless it's literally the only option. If you want to send a few harmless jinxes or curses his way, I'll turn a blind eye."

A few of the Aurors pounded their fists on the table and a chorus of _"hear hear!"_ rang throughout the room. Harry frowned as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Ron!" Harry spoke up, all heads turning towards him.

A lopsided grin spread across Ron's face. Some of the older Aurors in the room dared to chuckle. The new recruits seemed uncomfortable by the exchange between the two heads.

"Robins is going to assign teams," Ron continued. "If you're assigned to my team, take it as a huge compliment because that means I like you enough to trust you to watch my back."

Demelza started calling out names, assigning teams and their roles. Ron sauntered to the back of the room and sank down in an empty seat next to Harry. His long legs bounced as he turned to look at his best mate, uncertainty shining in his eyes.

"Look, I talked with Demelza." Ron licked his lips, his eyes squinting. "You're not heading a team. You're going to be on my team. You do everything I say to the letter. It's the only way we're allowing you even within a meter of this raid."

"Ron." Harry heaved a sigh.

"End of discussion." Ron's lips thinned. "I'm serious, mate, I'm going against my better judgment to even allow you to go in the first place. I know you though. So, the best I can do is make you follow my every command. Let me be Head Auror for today, yeah?"

Harry nodded. His chest tightened as Ron clapped a hand on his back. When the teams were set, they were told to meet back in an hour in the conference rooms. Ron and Demelza had to get Portkeys approved and activated for the mission. Harry took the opportunity to sneak back into his office.

He locked his office door before opening up the bottom drawer to his desk to reveal the bottle of Pain Potion that Ginny had asked him to take work when he started back a week ago. He set the bottle on his desk before twisting off the cap. With a sigh, he measured out the appropriate amount into the lid. It had been days since he had actually taken anything for the constant ache in his chest. He had become used to the pain just like he had years before with his scar. He downed the liquid, the potion leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

Harry sat down at his desk to go through the mission paperwork and approve it so they could leave as soon as they retrieved the Portkeys. He signed his name at the bottom of various bits of parchment before he tossed them into his _out_ bin. It burst into a blue flame before the parchment disappeared.

Glancing down at his watch, he watched the second hand tick by. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he reached down into the pocket of his Auror robes. He pulled out the vial of liquid luck. He blinked at it several times before uncorking it. The molten gold shimmered, calling to him to drink it. Twelve hours were in one vial. He licked his lips and decided to drink half of it to give him six hours for the mission.

With a sigh, Harry drank half the bottle. His whole body tingled as he shoved the rest of the vial into the top drawer of his desk. A smile spread across his face as he jumped up from his desk and made his way to the conference room.

Most of the Aurors were already situated around the room, chatting about the mission. Some looked downright nervous, which Harry couldn't blame them for. They had seen Harry go down the last time they had gone against Lobankov, knew how long his recovery took and was still taking.

Harry couldn't say he shared their nerves or worries. He felt abundantly confident, giddy almost to put away Lobankov. A few Aurors shot him odd looks. It took him several seconds to realize he was smirking. He schooled his features but the corners of his lips still tugged upward.

Ron and Demelza were fifteen minutes late with six Portkeys between the two of them. Ron mumbled about the tossers in the Department of Magical Transportation as they gave each group two Portkeys to accommodate everyone.

"You'd think me saying urgent Auror business meant taking your bleeding fucking time," Ron grumbled as he took a spot next to Harry.

Before Harry could reply, the familiar tugging in his navel occurred. The sea air assaulted his senses as they landed. The waves crashed near them, beads of water assaulting Harry's face. He squinted around at his surroundings. The Aurors around him moved into formation. Harry furrowed his brow at the sudden movement wondering if he had missed something. Then, it became crystal clear.

There was no doubt that Ron had instructed the Aurors in his group to flank around Harry. He was surrounded by bodies on all sides as they walked along the beaches of Porth Joke. A small, thatched roof cottage stood out of place in the otherwise barren land. Two other teams marched towards the cottage from different angles, effectively surrounding the house. Harry felt a prickling in the back of his mind, something telling him that this was all too easy.

He glanced around at the pristine beach, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Lobankov had stayed hidden for a month. Now, all of a sudden, a small cottage was discovered where he had been staying? None of it made sense. There was an overwhelming urge to leave the group, to overturn rocks, to look behind the brush. There was another way out of the cottage. Lobankov would not be a sitting duck.

Another sickening feeling washed over Harry as he stared at the house. _The house is rigged_ , a tiny voice whispered in his ear. They were going to walk into a trap. Harry's eyes sought out the familiar redhead. He was leading the charge, his shoulders hunched down as he talked to a few senior Aurors around him. Harry's eyes snapped over to the group coming in from the south, Demelza leading the charge with her long black hair swinging in its high ponytail.

Picking up his pace, he shouldered through the Aurors around him until he was a step behind Ron. He pushed himself between Ron and Rachel Addington. Ron glowered at him, his jaw set.

"Doesn't that cottage look like it was just built?" Harry spoke quickly before Ron could open his mouth. "Bit out of place on a barren beach, wouldn't you say, mate?"

"You think it's a setup." Ron groaned. "Of course, it's a bloody setup. Why wouldn't it be?"

"What do you want to wager that there's a secret passage out of that house?" Harry tapped his wand against his thigh, his eyes scanning the beach.

"You think he's even here?" Ron's face pinched as he caught Demelza's eye and held up his palm to halt their movements before swirling his hand over his head.

"I don't think someone as arrogant as Lobankov would miss out on the show."

Harry's eyes flickered to a set of rocks and driftwood catty-corner from the cottage. As though led by an invisible string, he trekked towards it. The wind roared, bits of sand and sea water whirling in the air around him. There was a shuffling behind him but Harry didn't have to look to know it was Ron.

Crouching down in front of the rock, Harry cast a Revealing Charm. The rock glowed a soft blue. Pressing the tip of his wand to the rock, it swung open. Harry grinned before turning towards Ron.

"That's eerie, mate."

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and quill from the inside of his pocket to scribble down a note. He duplicated the parchment twice with a tap of his wand. With another flick, the pieces of parchment folded until they looked like tiny cranes. They rose in the air and soared to each of the teams.

"I'll head a fourth team into the tunnel." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Like ruddy hell you will," Ron growled. "You'll take over my team, dismantle whatever fucked up booby-traps were placed around and inside the house. I will lead a team into the tunnel and take on Lobankov."

_No_. It had to be Harry. He had to lead the team or else it would all go wrong. His heart thumped in his chest as he watched a few members from each team break away to make a fourth team. Harry squinted in the sun to identify which Aurors were being pulled for tunnel duty.

"No." Harry rose to stand. "I'm pulling rank."

"You can't pull rank when you're supposed to be on bloody desk duty, Harry." Ron stood as well, his jaw squared.

Harry didn't respond. He watched as the Aurors filed towards the tunnel, wands out and eyes flickering around their surroundings. Each group took the long way around, trying to stay out of sight from the windows of the cottage.

Once the new team assembled, Harry nodded before stepping through the rock entrance. Ron swore loudly and barked at Addington to head his team. The tunnel sloped down. He lit the tip of his wand and held it out in front of him. It was a hastily constructed tunnel of just dirt and rocks. It wouldn't take much of an explosion to collapse it. _No_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind. Harry didn't question it as he continued forward.

Ron was by his side, keeping pace with him. Harry stilled, a very soft rustling coming from the opposite direction. He shot out an arm to stop his best mate. He heard the Aurors behind him still. A flash of blood red shot out of the darkness in front of them like a firework.

Harry pushed Ron to the ground before diving in the opposite direction. The spell collided with such force that dirt rained from the ceiling of the tunnel. Aurors rushed forward, an array of colors lighting up the tunnel. The dirt and rocks crumbled around them. Harry stood up and pulled back his wand arm to hurl a Disarming Spell in Lobankov's direction. The spell hit him square in the chest, his wand arching carefully through the air and falling to the floor at Harry's feet.

Lobankov charged forward, colliding with Emma Dobbs. He pinned the Auror against the dirt wall, snatching up her wand before maneuvering her so that she was against his chest like a shield. One forearm locking around her neck in a chokehold, her hands clawing desperately at his arm. He pointed Dobbs own wand at her temple.

Ron scrambled up, blood pouring down his chin from his mouth. Harry kept his wand trained as he knelt down to grab Lobankov's wand at his feet.

"Vell, vell, vell. It seems like the rumors are true." Lobankov sneered as he tightened his grip around Dobbs' neck. "The great Harry Potter cannot be killed. I vas very disappointed when I heard you pulled through. I had hoped my curse vould have taken you down."

Lobankov took a step back, dragging Dobbs with him. She tried to dig her heels into the dirt to stay in place. He raised the arm up around her neck. She choked and was forced to rise on her tiptoes to gain relief. He sneered and dragged her backwards.

A carefully placed curse could end everything. It was against every single rule in the rulebook. An Auror was _never_ supposed to fire with a hostage. Except, he knew he wouldn't hit Dobbs. He couldn't miss even if he tried to. Harry adjusted his grip, the tip of his wand lining up with Lobankov's hand. Harry squinted, his head cocking to the right.

Lobankov took a few more steps back. Dobbs let out a strangled cry as her feet shuffled. Harry blocked out the noise around him, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth. His wand swayed with every slight movement Lobankov made. He blinked and wordlessly allowed another Disarming Spell to emit from his wand.

It connected with ease, Dobbs' wand flying across the tunnel. Seizing the opportunity, Dobbs stomped down on Lobankov's foot. He loosened his grip enough that she was able to escape with a shift elbow to the stomach. Chains flung from Ron's wand and snapped around Lobankov. He stumbled and collided into the wall.

Harry grinned as Aurors flew past him to grab Lobankov. Ron looked over at him, a grim expression twisting onto his features. Harry rolled his wrist as he felt very pleased with himself. The group made their way out of the tunnel, Harry and Ron leading.

Once outside, Harry rocked on his heels. Lobankov struggled against the bonds as the Aurors dragged him out from the tunnel. Demelza marched towards Lobankov. She pulled out an emergency Portkey from her robes so they could transport him back to the Ministry. Ron appeared next to him, his shoulder bumping against his.

"That has to be the easiest ruddy raid we've ever done." Ron wiped his bloody lip on his sleeve. "It was like everything went perfectly, which is a rarity for us because our plans never seem to go so smoothly. It was almost… unnatural."

"Well, mate, maybe we've finally figured things out." Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It only took us twenty-odd years to accomplish it."

Ron let out a bark-like laugh, as he glanced down at a beaming Harry. He nodded his head as he continued to dab his bleeding lip.

"Doubtful. We were just lucky this time. If you hadn't suspected something seemed off, it would have been disastrous. You've had a bit of a lucky streak lately."

Harry shrugged as he watched as a group of Aurors who specialized in curse-breaking dismantle the wards and traps around cottage's perimeter. "Robards didn't make me Head Auror for nothing."

"I'm not sure Robards is going to be pleased with the stunt you pulled in that tunnel." Ron sighed. "What the hell were you thinking? I didn't know your bloody head was injured along with your chest."

"I had a clear shot."

"You fucking well didn't." Ron glared. "You went against protocol."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Ron. Lobankov has been arrested and Dobbs is fine."

Ron shook his head. The sun was beginning to set, the temperature dropping steadily. Harry's heart thumped happily in his chest, his whole body feeling warm despite the icy air swirling around them. The tingle in the back of his mind pulsed brightly.

"Let's head back to the office, yeah?" Harry suggested. "I'm sure they've already got Lobankov ready in an interrogation room by now."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me just have a word with Berkeley and I'll meet up with you."

Harry nodded. Ron shuffled through the sand towards the Aurors working on the cottage. Harry Apparated to the back alley, employee only entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He pressed the tip of his wand to the weathered brick wall, an orange glow emitted from the wall before the bricks faded to allow Harry to pass through.

The Auror office buzzed with excitement. A few of the Aurors who had been on the smuggling case since day one clinked glasses of firewhiskey together and roared loudly at finally catching Lobankov. Several of the junior associates looked pleased with themselves, a few stating how excited they were that their first raid was such a success. Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. He glanced down at his wristwatch and realized he still had about three more hours under the influence of Felix. He couldn't imagine how the day could get any better.

Demelza and a few other Aurors were grouped together outside of Interrogation Room C. Harry approached them before peering through the glass at Lobankov who was chained to a chair and table. He glared at the through the glass even though he couldn't see any of them. Harry stared at him for several minutes, sizing him up while the Aurors whispered around him.

"Let's get this show on the road," Ron called as he sauntered down the corridor towards the interrogation room.

Harry hesitated. Felix urged him not to go into the interrogation room. It wasn't time. It wasn't them who should be asking the questions. No, they should go in a different day when things were looking more… clear. Harry cocked his head to the side, unsure of what that even meant. His gaze rested on Demelza who was filling out paperwork.

"Dem! You're up. You interrogate the prat!" Harry called.

Ron and Demelza looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Harry merely shrugged and gestured towards the interrogation room. She passed off the paperwork to some more junior Auror whose name was escaping Harry at that moment. Demelza let out a puff of air before squaring her shoulders and entering the interrogation room. It felt right. It felt like this was the best course of action.

"Vhat? The head Auror is too good to speak to me himself?" Lobankov narrowed his eyes at her.

"You think highly of yourself." Demelza leaned back in her chair, her legs crossing. "He's got bigger fish to fry than little minnows like you."

Lobankov jerked his hands in front of him, the chains rattling loudly. He sneered at Demelza, his eyes flashing. A tiny grin flitted across Harry's face as he watched in satisfaction.

"Vell, I have heard Potter was smarter than that," Lobankov hissed through clenched teeth. "I suppose the legend is not as great as the man."

"You're just sour you didn't get to be the one that killed him." Demelza folded her hands in her lap.

"You are not wrong. The only thing I have to say to you Aurors is that I am sorry he did not die." Lobankov sneered. "I vould have liked to have been the one to finally kill the famous Harry Potter.

Harry let out a chuckle, his grin widening. He elbowed Ron in the side but only received a frown in response. Ron just blinked at him, and Harry felt his friend tense up beside him, his fists clenching. He took two steps towards the door to the interrogation room.

"No, Ron, don't. Let it go." Harry grabbed Ron by the back of his robes before he could barge in on the interrogation. "He's not worth it. We don't need you barreling in there to play bad Auror. We'll get him."

Harry clapped his hand around the back of Ron's neck which seemed to sooth him. Ron looked down at him, his face drawn into a thin line. Harry merely grinned up at his best mate.

"I'm still kicking it, mate. You said it before, I keep kicking it even when it looks grim."

A chuckle escaped Ron's lips as he shook his head in disbelief. He glanced back at the interrogation, his muscles relaxing. Harry couldn't help but smile. Felix drummed happily in his head, gently guiding him to the right words. He felt invincible, like he could do no wrong. Harry clapped Ron on the back once more before crossing his arms over his chest. He continued to grin as he watched Demelza begin her line of questioning.

"You seem unusually chuffed," Ron observed.

"We caught a big deal potions smuggler we've been searching for since what? January?" Harry shrugged, the grin still plastered across his features. "What's not to be happy about?"

Harry turned to catch his best mate's eye. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt completely at ease. Felix drummed happily in his head, a feeling of euphoria rippling through every muscle in his body. The ache in his chest was mild compared to the flying high he felt from the liquid luck.

* * *

Ginny sighed, her teeth pressing tightly together as sat in the armchair next to the fireplace. Her right leg lay over her left and her foot bounced. Her gaze rested on the clock on the mantle to see that it was nearing eight o'clock and Harry still wasn't home. There was no Patronus to indicate why he was late or what he was doing. Her lips pursed, eyes narrowing. Harry pushing himself at work was just unacceptable given his current condition. He had nearly died a month ago and was still recovering from the ordeal. She had a sinking suspicion, given the time of night, that he had not followed the Healers' orders of strict desk duty.

"Mum's going berserk." James' voice brought her out of her musing.

Snapping her head to the direction of the sofa, she saw James laying upside down on it with a mirror clenched in his hands. His feet dangled off the back of the sofa with his head resting on a pillow on the coffee table, which had been dragged so that it was flush with the sofa.

"Why?" Teddy's voice rang from the mirror.

"Dad's late. He didn't even send a Patronus."

Ginny frowned. Albus and Lily looked up from their card game on the floor of the parlor to look curiously at James. Glancing back at the clock, she watched as the second hand ticked by and felt her anger grow with every tiny tick.

"I thought he was on desk duty?" Teddy sounded confused. "Ask Mum if she contacted St. Mungo's to make sure he didn't collapse at work or something."

"He's not at St. Mungo's," Ginny replied loud enough for Teddy to hear her.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Victoire's voice now rang from the mirror.

"Ugh, Victoire, go _away_. I'm talking to Teddy about important family stuff." James rolled his eyes.

"I _am_ family, Jamie!" Victoire hissed.

"This is _Potter_ family business, Vicki." James sneered.

"Is Uncle Harry alright? Aunt Ginny! Albus! Somebody other than James please pick up the mirror!"

There was a clicking sound that came from the entryway and Ginny let out a breath. She sat a little straighter, her arms crossing over her chest. The front door opened and Harry was… _whistling_? Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Dad's home, gotta go!" James swung his legs off the back of the sofa to sit up straight.

"No, hold up the mirror! I want to see what's going on!" Teddy hissed.

Harry entered the parlor, a smile on his face. He rubbed his sternum as he waved at the mirror and greeted the children. Ginny felt her chest heave as she watched him kiss Lily on top of her plaited hair and ruffled Albus' unruly head. He clapped James on the shoulder and nodded at Teddy. Then, he turned towards Ginny. He closed the space between them and leaned down to peck her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Teddy," Ginny called. "James, Albus, Lily… go upstairs."

Straightening up, Harry continued to beam down at her. He wiggled his eyebrows as the kids moaned and groaned before they shuffled up the stairs. Ginny didn't waver as she narrowed her eyes even more at him. He eased down so that he was sitting on the arm of her chair.

"What's wrong, darling?" Harry continued to smile.

Ginny stilled, the hairs on her arms rising. She had known Harry for over twenty years. They had been married for thirteen. She wracked her brain for a time when Harry had ever called her by a pet name before. He wasn't one of those lovey dovey people who called her darling, dear, or love. She was always just Ginny or Gin. If he was feeling particularly playful, he would call her Mrs. Potter or Potter. When they were playing against each other in a pick-up Quidditch game or even during an intense game of Exploding Snap, he'd call her Weasley. When he was irritated with her, he called her Ginevra. Her arms uncrossed as her hands fell into her lap.

She could remember, quite clearly, early on in their relationship when she had moved in with him after Hogwarts. She had called him _love_ , and he wrinkled his nose at her. He told her how his Aunt Petunia would give the most ridiculous pet names to Dudley and his uncle. The only pet name he was called as a kid were freak and boy. He said he never wanted to be like his aunt and spew out disgusting pet names. That was that. Ginny had always just called him Harry. There was the occasional time when she would call him Potter or playfully call him by one of his many titles in jest. Harry just liked being called Harry. He craved to hear his actual name slip from her lips, his name that was so often not used until he was eleven. She called him Harry often.

"Harry…" She hesitated, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would be late." Harry reached down and rubbed her knee. "Ron and Demelza found out the location of Lobankov. We've captured him."

"So, you were interrogating him?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was on the raid to get him." Harry held up his hands to stop her before she could speak. "I know it was stupid and reckless, but I had to be there when they got him. I'm _fine_. More than fine actually. I feel good for the first time since this whole debacle started. Demelza took the lead on interrogation. Ron and I watched from outside. When I realized how late it got, I left. I didn't want you to worry."

Ginny inhaled a breath and held it. Her jaw tightened. She had the urge to yell at him for being so foolish and reckless with his life. He was still recovering from his injuries, and he went on a bloody raid. Except, she looked up into his wide, green eyes. He genuinely looked apologetic. He grasped her fingers in his hand and squeezed. He wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't doing something moronic.

"I love you," he said with such intensity that Ginny felt the ebb of anger seeping away.

"What you did _was_ mental."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Harry's hand reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. "It's my job, though. You knew who I was the moment you woke up in the Chamber of Secrets and saw me prepared to die from a Basilisk bite. I'm still that same kid with a hero complex and wanting to be in the thick of it all. It has to be me. It always has to be me."

Ginny felt a tightening in her chest. Her thirty-four-year-old husband with gray hair above his ears and crinkle lines around his eyes suddenly looked decades younger. She could picture him as he was at twelve years old, the silent resignation written clearly across his face as he held his forearm. It had been the moment her childhood crush seemed like so much more, the moment when she truly saw him for who he was.

With a tight smile, she reached up and brushed her knuckles against his cheek. He was right. He was the same kid she remembered saving her from Tom Riddle's diary at twelve, the young man who had walked to his death during the Battle at Hogwarts, and the man who would risk his life to ensure another like Voldemort would never rise again.

"I do it all for you, Gin. You and the kids. I never want my kids to have to do what I had to do, what I still do. I never want them to grow up with Snatchers and Muggleborn Registration. I never want them to ever think they should risk their lives for a stone or be forced to compete in a deadly competition because of who they are or feel like they have to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. I want them to worry about how not to get caught sneaking around Hogwarts at night, worry about Quidditch and O.W.L.s, and just be normal kids. I want to give them everything I never got the chance to have when I was younger."

"Harry."

"I love my life, Gin. I am more than happy with you and the kids and the family we have made together." Harry licked his bottom lip. "I wasn't always happy though. It wasn't easy to get to this point. If I'm being honest, I never expected to survive the war. The moment I heard that prophecy, I had resigned myself to dying. I didn't see how I could have a happy ending. It just never seemed like it was in the cards for me. I'll be damned if any of our kids ever have to experience that feeling, to think about dying young and never getting to experience even half of what life is about."

Ginny's heart beat fast. She rose from her spot on the armchair and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Her fingers laced through his unruly locks. He had rarely spoken about the war or his feelings during it. Harry was always stoic, tight-lipped. He was an unmovable force, steady and tall.

"I love you, Harry."

She placed a kiss on the crown of his head. Pulling back, she saw that he was grinning at her. There was a slight glint in his eyes that seemed to be fading. He blinked several times and stretched his neck. The grin never faltered from his features. Her stomach rolled as she grasped his hand into hers.


	11. Exhale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. 
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Eleven: Exhale"**

Harry sighed as he sat on the examination table. The hospital gown he was given seemed shorter than normal and he kept trying to tug it down further on his thighs. He stared down at his sock clad feet and wondered what was taking Healer Cohen so long this morning. He had an ongoing first appointment with her since he left the hospital for a round of potions and a chest scan.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and groaned. He had wanted to stop at the apothecary to purchase a vial of Felix Felicis to replace the one he took at work the previous day. His head had been pounding since the moment he woke up. He had only taken Felix Felicis once before in his life and he couldn't remember having such a pounding headache the next morning. He rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers massaging the tense muscles. The headache was bad enough that he contemplated taking a pain potion the moment he got to work.

It was another five minutes before Healer Cohen bustled in. She smiled at him, a clipboard in her hand with an intern entering behind her with a tray of potions. Harry returned the smile and tried to push back his irritation.

"How are we feeling today, Mister Potter?" Healer Cohen reached out and ran her fingers underneath his jaw

"Fantastic."

"I think you're about to do a whole lot better. Healer Markley made a breakthrough late yesterday afternoon. He thinks that he knows how to counteract the curse." Healer Cohen stepped back. "We've booked a procedure room for first thing Friday morning. Healer Weber is going to Portkey in from Germany as well."

Harry's heart thumped in his chest. Late yesterday afternoon… did that mean that the breakthrough happened while he was under the effects of Felix Felicis? Panic rippled through him. What if it wouldn't work or had adverse effects when he _wasn't_ under the influence of liquid luck? His mouth felt like cotton as he stared at the healer.

"The breakthrough happened late yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes, Healer Markley contacted me around six o'clock last night." Healer Cohen furrowed her brow. "Does Friday morning not work for you and your wife? I thought you'd want to get in as soon as possible."

"No, no. Friday morning is perfect." Harry raked a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I worked late last night and I just…"

"You shouldn't overdo it, Mister Potter." Healer Cohen surveyed him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Try to take it easy, leave work a little sooner than you normally would the rest of the week."

"You sound like my wife."

"Well, us wives usually tend to be right." Healer Cohen smirked and gave him a wink. "Lay down so I can perform the scan. Can you take your arms out of the gown? I want to look at your incision so I can talk to Healer Markley about trying to get minimal scarring when we go back in."

"Honestly, Healer Cohen, another scar isn't really the top of my concern list."

The healer chuckled softy as Harry shrugged his arms out of the hospital gown, adjusting it to cover his boxers and thighs before laying down. She ran her wand over his chest, soft blue light filling the room. Harry looked up at the ceiling, His chest tingled in an unpleasant way. He squinted up at the grooves in the ceiling.

"You know, you're one of my favorite patients, Mister Potter." Healer Cohen's fingers pushed into his chest. "I'll be happy to see you cured, but will miss you being my first patient of the day. You're far more pleasant than most people I see."

Harry glanced at her as she touched the tip of her wand to his chest. He wasn't the best conversationalist but he supposed he was polite. If that was being more pleasant than most, then that was just sad.

"Guess I can't say I'll miss coming here every morning." Harry winced as the tip of Healer Cohen's wand dug into his ribs.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get a very thorough scan to show Healer Markley."

Harry looked down as the wand twisted into his ribs. A soft light emitted from the tip. He tried to keep the look of discomfort off his face as she continued the in-depth scans of his insides.

After a lot of prodding and a round of foul-tasting potions, Harry signed a bunch of paperwork for the procedure on Friday morning. He was supposed to be at St. Mungo's at six o'clock with a procedure time of seven. He started formulating plans for the kids so Ginny wouldn't have to worry about it. He was sure Molly and Arthur would see the kids off to school.

Leaving through the back exit of the hospital, Harry shoved his hands into his robe pockets before Disapparating to Manchester. He arrived in an alleyway across the street from Piccadilly Gardens. He saw the statue of Queen Victoria and ducked his head low as he walked towards it. The Gardens were packed as many lounged around reading books, walking their dogs, or chatting with friends. Nobody seemed to pay attention to Harry as he rounded the statue. He stepped forward and casually leaned against the back of it.

He felt himself slipping through the magical barrier. He turned to see Apricity Lane – a more upscale Wizarding shopping village. The shops were mostly two-story, stone buildings with vines crawling up the sides. There were grand arches and neat cobblestone walkways. Most of those who visited Apricity Lane were wealthy as all the shops were higher-end and rather upscale.

He had only been to Apricity Lane a few times in the past. Ginny often bought designer robes from one of the shops when they had to go to a Ministry event or charity function. He had bought Ginny's engagement ring from a small shop that custom designed rings. He was pretty sure that both Ginny and Angelina had bought their wedding gowns there.

Not every apothecary carried Felix Felicis. It was an expensive and controlled potion. There were few apothecaries even allowed to carry it. He knew that if anywhere would carry it, it would be Apricity Lane.

He passed by the shops. Apricity Lane was practically empty at this time of day. Most of the stores weren't even open yet. Harry turned down a lane and saw the apothecary a short ways down. He walked through the door, the bell dinging above him, as he made his way towards the counter.

"How can I help you today?" an older wizard questioned with a smile.

Harry tapped his fingers on the counter. He debated on whether he should get one or two vials of the potion. He had to replace the one he borrowed from work. He could have another one on hand in case he ever needed it. That would give him a vial and a half tucked away in his desk drawer. He was fairly certain he would be taking the last of the Felix Felicis in his office currently on Friday for his procedure.

"Two vials of Felix Felicis, please." Harry reached into his robe pockets for his money pouch.

"I'll need your wand, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat the pouch on the counter. He froze at the words. He knew certain potions required a wand signature upon purchase. It was a way to monitor and control some more dangerous or potent potions.

"I'm purchasing for the Ministry." Harry stiffened.

"I still need a wand on record." The shopkeeper sighed. "It's all confidential information unless your office comes asking questions."

Pulling his wand out of his robe pockets, he handed it over to the wizard. The shopkeeper tapped his wand onto a box before sliding Harry's wand into a small hole in the side. A soft golden light emitted from the box before he was handed back his wand. The wizard disappeared into the back to grab the potions.

Harry looked behind him, his gaze wandering out of the bay window. A few people passed by the shop but nobody looked in or paid any attention. The shopkeeper remerged a few moments later with a silk bag. Harry paid the man before pocketing both pouches and exiting the shop.

Work that day and the next was uneventful. Harry had been busy reading reports on the raid before filing them with Robards who only seemed mildly impressed by the success of the mission. However, Harry highly suspected that they could rid the world of all Dark wizards and Robards expression wouldn't change much.

Lobankov hadn't talked. He had been transferred to Azkaban to await his trial. Ron had interrogated him since, playing bad Auror to Demelza's good Auror. Still, nothing. A team had raided the makeshift cottage on the water to find nothing but canned food and booby traps. Ron uncovered a townhouse that belonged to him in Bristol but found nothing of importance there either.

It was Thursday evening when Harry found himself regretting the decision to tell Teddy about his upcoming procedure. He was lounging in bed with Ginny by his side as they talked to Teddy through their mirrors.

"Alright, so what time do I need to be ready by? Am I taking the Floo to home or is Ginny going to come pick me up?" Teddy ran a hand through his inky hair. "Did you guys contact Professor McGonagall yet to let her know I'm being signed out or do I need tell Professor Truman?"

Harry's hand clenched the handle of the mirror tightly. Ginny's hand ran along his forearm as she rested her head against his shoulder. He could feel her body heat radiating off her as she settled closer to him.

"We were going to have you stay at Hogwarts. The younger kids are going to school tomorrow. My mum's going to drop them off and pick them up." Ginny spoke for him for which he was grateful.

"Are you joking right now? Dad's being cut up again tomorrow and none of us are going to be there?" Teddy furrowed his brow. "This is ridiculous."

"Uncle Ron, Uncle George, and Grandmum Andy are going to be at hospital with me. We will contact you as soon as he's out of the procedure," Ginny continued.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen, Ted." Harry sighed. "School is important. All four of you need to be in school. The younger kids don't even know about the procedure. We only told you because you're older."

"No, you told me so that if someone appears tomorrow to bring me home, I don't freak out." Teddy's jaw clenched.

"Ted."

"No, _Harry_ , I understand."

"Edward Remus Lupin!" Ginny hissed.

"You will stay at Hogwarts," Harry interrupted. "If something happens, you will be picked up on Saturday to come home."

"What if I want to come home regardless?" Teddy challenged.

"It's a simple procedure. I've already had something similar done twice before. Nothing happened then, nothing will happen now." Harry's grip tightened on the mirror until his knuckles were white and fingers numb. "Now, we have to get up early tomorrow. I'll mirror call you tomorrow night, yeah? I promise."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, Teddy."

"Night."

The mirror shimmered before Harry only saw himself staring back. He rested the mirror onto his bedside table with a frown. He knew that the past month had been hard on Teddy. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance at his oldest son's behavior. He wrenched off his glasses and sat them in his case before flopping down onto his pillow. Didn't Teddy get that school was more important than sitting at St. Mungo's? He was a prefect, he had classes, he had responsibilities. Harry would be _fine_.

Ginny's hand rubbed his bicep soothingly. Her lips pressed against his temple. He felt his annoyance fade at the small gestures. Ginny had always been his lifeline. When his world was falling apart during the Horcrux hunt, when he thought about throwing his hands up in the air and walking away, Ginny's face lingered in front of him and gave him the strength to continue. He did it all for her. It was always all for her. She had been his constant, his touchstone. Harry's eyes closed and he felt sleep easily overtake him as her fingers danced across his skin.

It seemed all too quickly that the alarm went off at five o'clock in the morning. Harry groaned as he blindly hit his hand on the bedside table in search for the alarm clock. He tapped his hand on the top and sighed in relief at the silence. He shifted toward Ginny's side of the bed, his hand snaking along the mattress to find her. Except, she was not there.

His body tensed at the lack of contact. He jolted up in bed and noticed the empty space next to him. A momentary panic settled in his chest. Ginny was not an early riser and it was a rare occurrence when she was up before him. That's when he heard the shower running in the master bathroom. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them roughly on his face before he rolled out of bed. A squeaking of the tap being turned off sounded.

Harry leaned against the doorway of the bathroom and watched as Ginny wrapped a towel around herself, tucking in the corner in near her breast to get it to stay up. Harry lips curved up as he admired the view in front of him. When she bent over to gather her hair up into another towel, Harry got a nice view of her arse.

"You're up early."

"Merlin, Harry!" Ginny jumped, wheeling around to stare at him. Her chest heaved as her hands gripped the towel to keep it secure. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Harry grinned. "You don't have to hold the towel up. I'm sure the kids are still sleeping."

"Unfortunately, my parents are going to be here any minute so why don't you jump in the shower?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she picked up her wand from the sink and pointed it at the mirror. She muttered under her breath and the fog cleared from the glass.

"They're coming here early." Harry crossed his arms over his chest but didn't make a move for the shower.

"They said they'd stay with the kids, wake them up normal time, and get them off to school. It was easier this way than trying to send them off to the Burrow before we leave."

Harry nodded, watching as Ginny peeled the towel off her head and her wet locks hung around her face. She twirled her wand around her head, the hair slowly drying and styling in one go.

"What time did you get up?"

"I've been up since around two." Ginny pursed her lips as she concentrated on her hair. "I couldn't sleep so I went to work on an article that's due by Monday. Then, I ate some breakfast because I thought it would be rude to eat in front of you since you can't have anything until after the procedure. Now, I'm getting ready."

"It'll be fine, you know." Harry squirmed as he stared at her. "You don't have to worry."

Ginny stilled in doing her hair. Her gaze caught his eye in the mirror. They stared at each other's reflections for a few seconds before she let out a breath. Her eyes flickered back to look at her hair. Her tongue peeked out to quickly lick her bottom lip. She slammed her wand down on the sink, her eyes closing.

"You're not invincible." Ginny's voice was so quiet that Harry could barely hear her so he took a few steps into the room. "You seem to think that this is all a joke. You nearly _died_ , Harry. You've already had two procedures. You've had a Dark curse affecting you for a month. You think it's all fine. You signed yourself out of the hospital against medical advice. You go back to work when you're not supposed to. You go on a bloody raid when you're supposed to be on desk duty at the bare minimum."

Ginny turned around, her fingers wrapping around the sink behind her. Her brown eyes pierced into him with such intensity that he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"I know you survived the Killing Curse twice in your life. I think that has given you a severe false sense of security."

"I know I'm going to die one day, Gin." Harry took another step closer until he was standing right in front of her. "I know I'm not immortal."

"You don't think you'll die any time soon." Ginny jutted her chin up. "You think that only old age or another Dark Lord like Voldemort could do you in. You know what, though, Harry? It wasn't Voldemort that managed to almost kill you. You nearly died because of some smuggler, some small time criminal."

"He's not a small time criminal. He's actually a part of a way bigger smuggling ring that spans across a few countries that we've been…" Harry sighed when he noticed Ginny's jaw clench. He placed his palms against her shoulders and bent down to her height. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I don't think I'm invincible but I am damn good at what I do. I've been doing this job since before I was even paid to do it. I've been fighting evil since I was eleven years old on a regular basis. I know what I'm doing. I had one minor hiccup."

"It wasn't a minor hiccup, Harry! Your heart stopped! Multiple times!"

Ginny sighed as her hands reached up to cup his face. Her thumbs brushed along his cheekbones.

"I can't lose you." Ginny sniffed. "When I saw you lying in that hospital bed four weeks ago… do you know what I saw? I just saw Hagrid carrying your lifeless body out of the Forbidden Forest."

"Ginny, I was alive then." Harry ran his hands down her arms.

"It doesn't matter, Harry! I thought you were dead. You looked dead. You weren't moving and you were so pale. That's all I saw. Even now, I sometimes just place my hand on your chest to make sure you're breathing at night, to make sure the barriers that the Healers put up hadn't cracked and the curse killed you."

If Harry had been debating whether or not to take the Felix Felicis before his procedure, he was no longer debating it. He thought about the half-filled vial resting in the pocket of his Auror robes that were draped across the wingback chair in their bedroom. He would take it just before they left for the hospital.

"I promise you, after this procedure, this whole nightmare will be over with." Harry gripped her biceps, willing his confidence to seep into her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Harry," whispered Ginny.

"I'm not." Harry smiled grimly at her.

Ginny let out a breath of air, her head shaking. Her hands dropped from his face and left him craving her touch. He snaked a hand around the back of her neck and tugged her face close to his. Their lips met. Harry kissed her like he meant it, kissed her like he did that first time in his sixth year in the common room in front of all their friends and classmates. He kissed her with a purpose, with enough passion to convey that everything would turn out fine and he wouldn't leave her.

He tilted his head a little more to deepen the kiss. Her fingertips brushed along the small of his back, her body tugging closer to his. He could practically hear Felix calling to him, urging him to finish off the vial in the next room.

* * *

Ginny scrubbed her eye with her fingertips as she stood in her kitchen. Her parents had arrived moments ago, their faces grim. Her father asked a million questions about the kids' morning routine to double check that he remembered all the information to a tee even though they had just gone over everything the night before.

"So, they get up at seven?"

"Yes, Dad. Please, Mum, you remember everything?" Ginny shot her mother a pleading look.

"Of course, dear, we raised seven children. I think we're more than capable of getting them up and ready for school." Molly rubbed Arthur's back. "Your father is just nervously excited because he's never dropped the kids off at school before. He's only ever been to events at the school."

"Oh, Merlin, Dad, don't ask anyone any questions. Please, don't talk about your plug collection like you did at Albus' band concert last year. Don't ask about their traveling tellyphones like you did at Lily's dance recital. That's odd to Muggles." Ginny's brows tugged down.

"It's all very fascinating, Ginny!"

"Oh, dear, remember when he asked about the lights on the stage during Teddy's play when he was about seven?" Molly rested her hand on her chest as she smiled warmly. "It was the first event we ever went to inside a Muggle school. Your father was fascinated."

"The lights came out of those gigantic boxes!" Arthur protested. "They were suspended from the ceiling! It was marvelous. The chairs! Merlin, Molly, they flipped up and down. How ingenious!"

"Mum, you have to keep him in line!"

"Now, listen here. I am perfectly capable of acting like a Muggle. They should be happy that I'm so willing to engage with them!" Arthur's lips thinned. "It's called being polite and holding a conversation."

"Harry says that everything you ask about is very common knowledge in the Muggle world." Ginny rested her hands on her hips.

"Where is Harry? I wanted to wish him luck before you two leave." Molly looked back at the door to the kitchen.

"He's still getting ready." Ginny pursed her lips. "He thinks everything is just going to work out after today. I don't know how to get it through that thick skull of his that this was a serious injury and not just a minor inconvenience like he's been treating it. Did you hear he went on a raid with Ron the other day?"

"Don't even get me started." Molly tensed. "Hermione told me all about it. I had words with Ronald."

Before Ginny could say more on the topic, the door to the kitchen burst open. Harry strolled in, a ginormous smile spread across his features. He kissed Molly on the cheek before shaking Arthur's hand enthusiastically. He seemed even more chuffed than he did earlier.

"Ginevra, love, you ready to go?"

She froze as Harry pecked her on the cheek. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed at the little pet name. It was the second time that week that he had used a pet name. Now, he was suddenly calling her Ginevra. Her eyes searched his face to see nothing but pure mirth on his face. His smile didn't falter as he stared back at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Harry." Ginny touched his elbow.

"Oh, I should leave my things here!"

Harry's fingers worked to unbuckle his watch before resting it on the island. He then slid off his wedding band and sat it next to the timepiece. He turned and shot Ginny another dazzling smile as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Now, I'm ready. Are you ready? We should probably get there a little early. We're always so late for things because it takes forever to round up the kids to get them out of the house but we have a chance to be on time to something. Let's make the most of it!"

He clapped his hands together. Ginny shot a glance at her mother who was frowning at Harry, a concerned look flickering across her features. Harry bobbed his upper body from side to side as he waited for an answer.

"Alright." Ginny reached out and grabbed his wedding band from the island and slipped it onto her thumb.

"Ginny, dear, George said he'd be there right at six so you won't be alone." Molly pulled her into an embrace. "Angelina promised she'd get him out of the house on time. Ron should be there shortly as well."

"Andy said she was going to be there at six too." Ginny gave her mother a squeeze. "We'll be fine. Just worry about the kids. Remember their lunches. I already have them packed for you. They're in the fridge. Albus has band concert today so he needs to take his guitar. James has football after school. Lily needs to pick a show and tell – it has to start with the letter M and she needs three clues written out. She refused to choose last night claiming she was too tired to think of M words."

Ginny pulled away, her fingers twisting Harry's ring on her thumb. Molly bustled forward and pulled Harry into an embrace. She whispered into Harry's ear and he chuckled at whatever was being said. He pulled away slightly before kissing his mother-in-law on the cheek. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled pleasantly at him.

Harry stepped back and made his way towards Ginny. He held out his elbow to her with the goofy grin still plastered across his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she wrapped her fingers around his offered arm. They bid their goodbyes before making their way out of the kitchen and towards the fireplace in the parlor.

"What has gotten into you?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Nothing?"

"You just seem… unusually happy."

Harry let out a snort as he withdrew his arm from her grasp to grab the container of Floo Powder. He held it out to Ginny.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to brood a little? I could start yelling like when I was a teen again if you like."

"No, I just…" Ginny squinted up at him. "You're going in for a major procedure and you're… happy?"

"It's not that major, love." Harry shrugged.

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. There it was again – a term of endearment directed towards her. She couldn't place her finger on exactly what was going on with Harry. Had the near-death experience affected him more than he was willing to admit? Did he have a new outlook to life? Ginny took a pinch of the Floor Powder and stepped around him.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She stepped into the fireplace.

"Fine, you caught me. I ate the last of your mum's ginger biscuits that you were hiding from the kids on the top shelf of the pantry." He grinned at her. "You need a new hiding place."

Ginny let out a puff of air and shook her head. She dropped the powder and traveled to the hospital in a swirl of flames.

The next hour went by in a flash. Harry had been checked in and prepped for the procedure. She took his glasses from him as they pumped him with a variety of potions before levitating his trolley out of the pre-procedure room. When she arrived in the waiting area, George was already waiting for her. He engulfed her in a hug and made a joke about how Angelina practically shoved him into the fireplace with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth so he could would be there early.

Ginny's fingers ran along the frames of Harry's glasses. George sat next to her, his arm slung around the back of the sofa and his hand squeezed her shoulder. Andromeda Tonks sat in the armchair beside them, flipping through a magazine. She had arrived ten minutes after Ginny, greeting her with a hug and comforting words. Ginny looked up at the doorway of the waiting room, looking for Ron to arrive. He had said he'd be there and had put Demelza in charge for the day. Except, Ron never showed.

"So, do they think this is the end of it?" George's voice broke her out of her thoughts a half hour into the procedure.

"They're pretty optimistic." Ginny wrapped her fingers around the glasses and clutched them to her chest. "Did you hear how Harry and Ron led a raid against the git who cursed him?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. They have the common sense of a Flobberworm." George tugged Ginny close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love them, but they are morons. They were morons at eleven and they're even bigger morons at thirty-four."

Ginny let out a watery chuckle. She sighed and melted into George's arms. A flash of red caught her eye. She turned to see Ron marching into the waiting room with his arm slung across Teddy's shoulders. Ginny shot up, her eyes darting between the two. They had told Teddy he was to remain at school and would pick him up on Saturday if Harry wasn't out of hospital by then for a visit.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny stood up.

"I sent Uncle Ron a Patronus last night and asked him to pick me up this morning." Teddy shrugged. "I couldn't let you sit here all by yourself while Harry's being worked on."

"I'm _not_ by myself, Teddy. As you can see, two of your uncles and your grandmother are here just like we told you last night they would be." Ginny clenched her jaw. "We told you that we would sign you out of school on Saturday if need be."

"I didn't want to go to class and sit around school while my dad was being cut open!" Teddy cried.

Ginny turned to Ron and felt her anger spike. He had no right to go to Hogwarts and sign Teddy out for the day. She was irate that Professor McGonagall had even allowed such a thing. Harry wanted none of the children at hospital during his procedure. He was more than happy to see them at home when he wasn't hyped up on pain potions and fresh out of the procedure.

"So, you thought that you'd just take it upon yourself to sign _my_ son out of Hogwarts?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Ron.

"Ginny, he meant well." Andromeda wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Do you think that Teddy would have been able to concentrate at school anyways?"

"That's not the point, Andy! Harry and I made the decision that all the kids would go to school today, that the routine wouldn't change. Ron undermined that!"

"Look, I received the Patronus from Teddy asking me to pick him up." Ron glowered. "I had no idea that you wanted him to stay at school for any reason other than it was logistically hard. I thought I was being helpful."

"You don't go behind our backs!" Ginny turned her attention to Teddy. "You can't just contact Ron and ask him to do what we said no to!"

"I'm sixteen years old!" Teddy stood his ground. "The only dad I have ever known is being cut open to remove some Dark curse for the third time in the past month! I'm not oblivious like the younger kids! I already lost one set of parents. I really don't fancy losing another one."

Ginny took a step forward. She tried to push down the anger she felt as Teddy's words swirled in her head. She counted to five, taking a deep breath.

"I know this is scary." She looked up at Teddy. "You know Harry better than most. You know if he had it his way, none of us would be in this waiting room and nobody would see him until he was fully awake and not under the influence of any potions."

"Yeah, well, he's mental." Teddy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Teddy, I'm just trying to abide by Harry's wishes." Ginny reached out and grasped his hand into hers. "He was very upset with himself when he snapped at the kids the last time he was in hospital. He didn't want that to happen again."

"I can take Harry being cranky." Teddy let a soft smile flit across his face briefly before it disappeared. "I just don't want him to die."

"Oh, Ted." Ginny squeezed his hand.

"I had to be here to say goodbye if the worst happened." Teddy licked his lip. "He's my dad."

Ginny tugged Teddy down so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. He was nearly as tall as Ron, towering over the rest of the family. She felt his shoulders shudder beneath her touch which only made her tighten her grip around him. She glanced over at Andy when she heard a sob escape the older woman's lips. Ron had his arm around her and was patting her awkwardly on her back as she cried into his shirt.

There was a loud beeping sound, as though an alarm was going off somewhere in the hospital. Ginny pulled away from Teddy and moved towards the entrance of the waiting room. Healers and Medi-witches rushed down the corridors towards the procedure rooms. Ginny felt her heart stop as she watched the herd disappear through the double doors.

She was about ready to demand answers when George wrapped his arms around her to hold her back. She turned towards him, ready to shout, when she saw how pale he looked. His freckles shone brightly on his face like flecks of paint.

"There are other procedures going on, yeah?" George whispered hoarsely. "Doesn't mean they were going to Harry's room."

Ginny nodded numbly as she allowed George to pull her back into the waiting room. Teddy was by her side in an instant. She detangled herself from George's arms so she could wrap her arms around Teddy's waist. He held her close to his chest as they stood watching for the doors to the procedure room to open again.

"I'm glad you're here, Teddy." Ginny sniffed. "I'm sorry I yelled. I've just been so stressed."

"I love you, Mum." Teddy pressed a kiss on top of her head.

Ginny didn't know how long they stayed like that. She supposed because the doors never opened again, everything must have turned out alright for whatever happened. George and Ron coaxed them to the sofas at some point in the morning.

She rested her head against Teddy's shoulder as she listened to Ron and George bicker about Quidditch. Andy engaged Teddy in talk about Hogwarts but the teen's answers were lackluster and brief. At one point, Andy asked if she could grab them any lunch but Ginny and Teddy refused, stating they weren't hungry. It felt like an eternity of sitting on the uncomfortable waiting room sofas.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny jerked up at her name being called. Healer Markley stood in the doorway of the waiting room with a tense jaw and looking upset. Standing up on shaky legs, Teddy rose with her as the small group made their way towards the Healer.

"Can we talk in private, please?" Healer Markley frowned.

"Is Harry okay?" Ginny grasped Teddy's hand into hers as she reached her other hand out for one of her brothers. Ron was immediately by her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He's in recovery. I really need to speak with you though."

"What's going on?" demanded George from behind her.

"They're all family." Ginny felt a lump form in her throat. "Just… please, what's wrong?"

"Did your husband take something this morning? A potion or any Muggle medicine?" Healer Markley sighed.

Ginny stilled at the question. Harry take something? It was pure torture just to get him to take a pain potion let along anything else. He hated taking potions because he complained they always made him feel funny. They had no Muggle medicine in the house that she could think of. She knew she had never bought anything and Harry had such an aversion to taking medicine that she would be shocked if he had bought anything.

"I don't… no?" Ginny blinked.

"He was on something." Healer Markley pressed.

"Harry doesn't… what do you think he was on?" Ginny clawed at Ron's waist to tug him closer.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. We had trouble knocking him out to begin the procedure. He woke up during it several times. We couldn't keep him under." Markley shifted as his eyes glided across the family. "He wasn't resistant to the Sleeping Draughts we've given him in the past. That tells me he took something within the past twelve hours when he wasn't supposed to and it interfered with the Sleeping Draught."

"Maybe he forgot and took a pain potion this morning?" Andy's voice spoke up behind her.

"We had to restrain him during the procedure." Markley's lips thinned. "He could have serious hurt himself or worse in that procedure room today."

"Did… is he alright?" Ron croaked. "Is the curse still there?"

"I was successful in removing the curse. He'll be fine." Markley cleared his throat. "The procedure took twice as long and was highly dangerous based on your husband's recklessness. He'll have to be monitored closely for infection and he's on a strict bedrest for at least a week after he's discharged. Some of the incisions were not done as precisely as they should have been because of the Sleeping Draught failing."

Ginny felt relief wash over her to hear the curse was finally successful gone from Harry's body. The relief was short lived though. Harry had taken something this morning. It would explain his drastic mood shift, how he was so nonchalant and giddy before they left.

"Can I see him?" Ginny blinked, her heart pounding harshly against her ribs.

"Only two back at a time. He needs to spend the night to be monitored to make sure that there are no other side effects to whatever he took and what we gave him today." Markley shook his head. "Try to get him to tell Healer Cohen what he took. We'll be able to help him if he just tells us. He was too out of it to get any coherent answers from him after the procedure."

Ron let out a breath of air as Markley turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. Ginny tried to think of what kind of potions they had upstairs in their bathroom. That's when Harry would have taken whatever he took. There were some pain potions, her birth control potion, and some cold potions.

"Why don't you and Teddy go back? I'm going to go see Mum and give her an update." Ron raked a hand through his hair. "Do you know what he took, Ginny?"

"No."

"Was he nervous about the procedure?" Andy questioned. "Maybe he took an anxiety potion."

"Funnily enough, he told me this morning that he promised everything would be fine after the procedure and our lives would go back to normal." Ginny rubbed a hand over her mouth.

"Can we talk about this later? I want to go see him." Teddy's eyes pleaded with Ginny to go.

Ginny nodded numbly before saying goodbye to her brothers and Andy. Ginny's fingers wrapped around the teenager's elbow as they walked through the corridors of the hospital. When they reached Harry's room, Teddy pushed the door open slowly.

Harry was sitting up in the bed, his body rocking slightly. His eyes were half closed, like he was struggling to keep them open. Dark purple smudges were stamped under his eyes. His arms shook involuntarily in his lap. He looked up when he saw them enter and a grin spread across his pallid face.

"Heeeey," he croaked.

"Dad!"

Teddy rushed forward and engulfed Harry into an embrace. Harry winced, a groan escaping his lips before his trembling arms wrapped around his godson's shoulders. A sob echoed throughout the room. Harry ran his fingers through Teddy's hair and Ginny could hear his low rumble whispering comforting words into the distraught teenager's ear.

Ginny waited patiently for Teddy to calm down. She stared hard at Harry. She drank in every single line on his face, the expression, the pallor. Despite his haggard physical appearance, his eyes were oddly bright and calm. Slowly, Teddy pulled away and sank down into one of the chairs next to the hospital bed.

"What did you take?" Ginny took a step forward, her brown eyes meeting his green eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Healer Markley said you took a potion or a Muggle medicine this morning that affected the Sleeping Draught." Ginny stopped short of his bed, her chest twisting. "What did you take?"

"I didn't take anything."

"Don't lie to me, Harry."

"Look, I don't know what happened but I didn't take anything." His jaw tightened but he did not look away.

"You look like the Hogwarts Express ran you over."

"They refused to give me any pain potion because of what happened with the Sleeping Draught." Harry sighed. "They didn't want any more adverse effects. I swear, Ginny, I didn't take anything."

Reaching out, Ginny brushed the fringe off Harry's forehead. His hair was drenched in sweat and hung limply on his head. He leaned into her touch, his eyes drooping.

"Lie back." Ginny nudged her head. "You look like you're going to pass out."

He obeyed, his face contorting as he did so. She sat down on the bed by his hip, pulling the covers up. She caught sight of his wrist. There was a red band of chafed skin all the way around his wrist. She blinked as she stared at it and realized how badly he must have pulled at the restraints while they were performing the procedure on him.

"Do you…" Ginny faltered, her gaze flickering away from his wrist.

"Hmm… no." Harry's eyes blinked open rapidly. "Yes. Kind of. Not a lot."

Ginny grasped his hand in hers, sliding his wedding band from her thumb onto his ring finger. A grin spread across his face at the gesture, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"I have flashes almost. I can remember being in a lot of pain. I remember people hovering over me. Merlin, Gin, it hurt so bad." Harry ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Shh, just rest, alright?" Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and the motion immediately caused his eyes to slide closed. "It's all over. Healer Markley said he finally got the curse out of your system."

Harry nodded sleepily, his thumb still running along her hand. He murmured something unintelligible before his breathing started to even out. Ginny stared down at him as dread filled every single one of her limbs. She couldn't help but think that Harry had been lying to her about taking something that morning. His behavior earlier and the procedure fiasco spoke volumes. She glanced to the left and looked at the clock above the door. It was just past two o'clock in the afternoon. That meant that the procedure took nearly seven hours. Ice worked its way through Ginny's veins as she frowned down at her husband.


	12. Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. Another huge thanks to Breanie bouncing around ideas with me.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twelve: Omission"**

Harry felt like the Hogwarts Express ran him over several times. His mouth felt suspiciously like cotton and the cobwebs of sleep hung heavily on his mind. He forced his eyes open, his lashes sticking together from mucous crusted in the corners of his eyes. He rubbed his fingers across his eyes to clear them up.

He could hear voices murmuring, low and indiscernible. He turned his head to the right to see the blurry outlines of Ginny and Healer Cohen. His lips parted to call out to her but only an odd, raspy sound escaped his mouth. It was enough to draw Ginny's attention. She rushed towards the bed and immediately plopped his glasses gently onto his face before her fingers wrapped around his hand. A calmness overtook him at the small gesture.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Potter?" Healer Cohen rounded the bed, her fingers immediately prodding into his neck right underneath his jaw.

"Like shite," he barely managed to croak out.

He cleared his throat but still felt like his throat was as dry as a dessert. Healer Cohen's hands left his neck and he saw her pour a glass of water for him out of his peripheral vision. He struggled to sit up, a guttural groan escaping his lips and tears springing to his eyes. The pain was worse than it had ever been. Ginny attempted to help him sit up as quickly as possible. Beads of sweat broke out on his hairline as he wheezed.

" _Fuck_." Harry gritted his teeth.

He held out a hand and took the glass of water. His hand shook violently, the water sloshing from side to side. Ginny's hands rested on top of his to help him settle the glass. He bit down the annoyance he felt towards himself as he gulped the water. It was the most refreshing water he had drunk. His throat soothed nearly immediately.

Healer Cohen ran her wand over his torso, a soft blue light emitting from the tip. Seemingly satisfied with the results, she rambled off care instructions. No work for at least a week. Strict bedrest for at least four days if not longer. She wanted to see him before he went back to work. She offered him a pain potion but he shook his head. His mind felt like it was already in a haze.

"Where are the kids?" Harry blinked as he scribbled his signature at the bottom of the discharge paperwork.

"With Teddy at home."

Harry felt his jaw tighten. He felt slightly guilty about trying to keep Teddy at school, but he hadn't wanted anyone to see him after his procedure. He wanted to protect them from all the medical issues he was going through, to shield them from it all.

"Did you tell the kids last night?"

"Yes."

Harry glanced up at Ginny, his eyes squinting. She seemed shirty with him for reasons he couldn't entirely explain. He nodded his head before he flipped to a new bit of parchment and signed his name again.

"Something wrong?" Harry jotted down the date next to his signature.

"We'll talk about it at home." She stood stiffly, her chin jutted up just slightly.

Harry merely nodded. He had little energy to fight with her in the hospital. He wanted to go home, lay in his own bed, nap for the next five days just to forget this whole nightmare had ever happened.

Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist when he finally got out of bed. His legs wobbled underneath him as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She helped him into a wheelchair, his chest heaving from the effort. Healer Cohen offered him the pain potion again but he just shook his head violently as he was unable to speak.

A Healer trainee walked them to a private fireplace room where they could use the Floo without prying eyes. Harry's jaw tightened as he allowed Ginny to help him out of the chair and into the fireplace. He held onto her tightly as she tossed a bit of powder down at their feet.

Harry fell out of the fireplace, his body slipping from Ginny's grasp. His knees collided with the hearth, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his entire body. He let out a heaving sob, his eyes screwing shut. Ginny let out a small shriek of surprise. Blinking back tears, Harry looked up to see his two eldest sons rushing forward. Teddy hauled him up and James hovered on the other side of him. Harry leaned heavily into Teddy, knowing the teenager could support his weight.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Ginny's hand touched his back. "You just slipped!"

"Just another reason I hate traveling by Floo." Harry forced a tight smile.

"Teddy, can you help me get him upstairs?" Ginny shooed James away but the boy stubbornly stood by his dad's side.

"I got it, Mum. I can help." James squared his jaw.

Harry's arm wrapped around James' shoulder. The kid only came to about his armpit, but he appreciated that James wanted to help. Harry gripped Teddy's shoulder and glanced over at the teenager to make sure he was alright in taking a bulk of the job.

" _James_." Ginny sighed.

"We got him, Mum, no worries," Teddy interrupted.

Harry shuffled along as he allowed the boys to help him up the stairs. He gritted his teeth, his chest heaving from the effort. He found himself leaning dangerously into Teddy, his grip on the teenager's shoulder tight. Ginny's hands were on his shoulder blades, helping to keep him steady on the stairs.

With sweat running down his face, he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh of relief. Lily sat down at the bottom of the bed, her fingers toying with her messy auburn curls. Albus stood behind her at the footboard, shifting from side to side as he worried his bottom lip. James looked positively pleased with himself while Teddy appeared slightly winded.

Harry rubbed his sleeve across his forehead before tugging his glasses off his face. He made a motion to clean them with his shirt but tossed them on his lap instead. They would fog up instantly if he put them on now as he was so sweaty.

Slowly, the kids started chatting about school and their friends. Harry only half listened as he sank back into the pillows behind him. Harry drifted off to sleep as James asked Teddy if he'd come home in two weeks for his first football game of the season.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jamie."

Harry knew he slept through lunch and dinner. The sun had already set when he woke, the moonlight shining into the bedroom. Jack was licking and biting Harry's hair, his paw pressed against his temple. Harry batted the cat away before searching for his glasses. There was a mug of soup on his bedside table that was still steaming and a glass of what appeared to be pumpkin juice. There was a pain potion already measured for him in a small glass as well. He reached for his glasses that Ginny must have taken off after he fell asleep.

Struggling to sit up, he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He swallowed his pride and downed the potion in one gulp. He eyed the soup but had no desire to eat. The door to the bedroom opened and Ginny glided in. She had dark bags under her eyes and her cheeks looked void of color.

"Can we talk?" Her voice was soft.

"Of course."

She closed the door behind her before making her way across the room. She sat down on the bed by his knees. Harry felt a sting to see her choose a spot so far away.

"Do you want to tell me the truth now?"

Harry stilled at the words. _Tell her the truth_? He blinked at her as waves of pain rippled through his chest. He just wanted the potion to kick in or at least take off the edge. His head felt cloudy and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion from the amount of Sleeping Draught he had apparently been given during the procedure the day before. Healer Cohen said it could be a few days until the effects fully wore off because of the number of doses he was given.

"What?" Harry leaned against the pillow, his eyes on her.

"When I asked you yesterday what you took before the procedure. You lied and told me nothing."

Harry's brows furrowed behind his glasses, his green eyes soaking in her features. Her lips were drawn in a thin line and her hands were clasped together tightly in her lap. His right hand rubbed his chest gingerly, a wince flitting across his face. He had no clue what she was even talking about. She had asked him what he took before the procedure and he had apparently lied to her? His mouth suddenly became very dry as he searched his brain for the memory.

"When was this?"

"After your procedure, when Teddy and I came in." Ginny pursed her lips.

Harry blinked. He didn't remember seeing Teddy at hospital yesterday though he knew he had been. He vaguely remembered talking to Ginny before she left for the night when they had brought him bland porridge for dinner.

"Gin, I honestly don't remember anything after my procedure. I don't remember seeing you or Teddy." Harry closed his eyes as he pressed his palm into his chest. "I vaguely remember seeing you before you left for the night. I think Teddy was already gone by then? I couldn't even tell you what we talked about."

"So, you honestly don't remember?"

Harry shook his head. Her face softened at the words, a small puff of air escaping her lips. Her hand touched his thigh and gave him a soft squeeze. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. She had asked him about taking something. She knew he took something. He didn't want to tell her about the Felix Felicis. He could only assume that his groggily addled mind had agreed with that sentiment and lied. She knew. She knew he hadn't been truthful. He couldn't lie to her again, especially when he was a lot more alert and aware of his surroundings.

"Healer Markley said you took something before the procedure yesterday. It interfered with the Sleeping Draughts they tried to give you. Healer Cohen said they gave you double the amount that they normally would because they couldn't knock you out. You woke up a few times during the procedure. Do you remember that?"

"I… uh…" Harry squinted and chose to dodge around her initial statement. "I remember pain. A lot of pain. I think I remember people hovering above me? I don't know. It's all blurry and hazy."

"Did you take something before the procedure yesterday?" Ginny pressed.

"Gin." Harry pushed his glasses up so he could rub his eye.

"Just tell me, Harry."

"Look, I was nervous, alright?" Harry righted his glasses. "I… everyone kept telling me how lucky I was. Everyone kept telling me I wasn't invincible and I was going to wind up dead. I just…"

Harry couldn't find the words. He couldn't tell her what he took. He could picture her crestfallen face at the admission that he had not only taken liquid luck once but took it twice in the past three days. She would be angry, he knew. She would be disappointed, upset. Harry licked his bottom lip as he stared down at his hands in his lap.

"Did you take an anxiety potion? Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed about in that."

Harry's head jerked up to look at her. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her fingers gave his thigh another squeeze. He just blinked at her, unable to let the denial slip from his tongue and own up to what he had actually taken. A ginormous lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow it down but it was stubbornly stuck.

"You just… you should have told the Healers that morning. You could have been seriously injured, Harry! It was just so irresponsible."

Harry shrugged, the words dying in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like someone was holding a pillow over his face. He was suddenly very well aware of the fact that he didn't deserve her. She was so good to him, so loving, so understanding. She thought the best of him even when he was acting his worst. He rubbed his sweaty palms onto the quilt on their bed as he stared at her sympathetic brown eyes.

Her hands cupped either side of her face. Her thumbs brushed along his cheekbones. All he saw was love and understanding shining in every single facet of her face. His heart physically hurt the longer he stared at her but he couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay, Harry. It's been such a stressful month." Ginny's right hand brushed his fringe off his forehead, her touch so comforting and intoxicating. "I know you bottle up a lot of things. I know you don't like to talk about your worries and fears. You're not alone. We're a team. We're in this together. You just need to talk to me. Maybe you would have felt better if you would have just opened up a little bit instead of internalizing it all. Maybe you wouldn't have found the need to go out and get an anxiety potion. Just, please, Harry, talk to me from now on. You're never alone. Ever. It's Harry and Ginny against the world. Always and forever."

Harry's head jerked up and down, his stomach knotting uncomfortably. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Her breasts pushed uncomfortably against his incision but he welcomed in the pain. It was the only thing that made him feel human. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her flowery scent as the guilt continued to crash into him in unrelenting waves.

* * *

Teddy Lupin couldn't sleep. He glanced over at his clock to see it was only six in the morning. He had been watching the minutes tick by since just after four. With a sigh, he looked back up at his ceiling. There were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck in a haphazard manner all across the ceiling. Ginny had found them in a Muggle shop when he was shopping with her when he was around four or five. He squinted at one of the stars, recalling the memory of Harry holding him up in the air so he could choose where each star went. For some reason, he never took them down.

Teddy sat up, his stomach churning. It was Sunday and he didn't want Ginny to take him back to Hogwarts. He wanted to be with his family, he _needed_ to be at home. It was the first time he could remember where he didn't care about school, didn't care about going back. The whole school year had been filled with anxiety and worry. He didn't know what he would do if Harry died.

Pushing himself off the bed, Teddy grabbed his wand from his bedside table and stuffed it into the pocket of his checkered Holyhead Harpies pajama bottoms. Harry had practically drilled it into his brain at eleven that he should go _nowhere_ without his wand. They were words he had taken to heart and always had his wand on him. He made his way out of his bedroom. Small, square boxes of light lined the hallway, an addition Harry had added when James was four and too scared to get out of bed alone at night to use the loo. He was suddenly thankful for the light as he moved down the dark hallway.

Harry was always doing small things for them like that. He could remember playing football in primary school, the name _LUPIN_ written in big letters between his shoulder blades. A tiny part of him had been disappointed as he was so used to wearing the name _POTTER_ on the back of Quidditch jerseys for Ginny. Harry charmed the back of his and Ginny's shirts to read _LUPIN_ with a large number seven underneath. When they cheered his name, the _LUPIN_ on the back of their jerseys flashed in bright red and it had made him grin. They were wearing his name like he wore theirs. It meant more than he could put into words. Teddy chuckled softly at the memory. He could hear Harry's stumbling words to the Muggle parents as he tried to explain some newfangled reflective technology his brother-in-law was inventing that caused the shirts to change colors.

Teddy made his way to the kitchen. He wanted to keep busy, to do something. He opened the fridge and took out the basket of strawberries, a large carton of eggs, and a pack of bacon. Going over to the cabinet, he pulled out six ramekins. He started on the strawberries first, slicing off the tops and then quartering them just like Harry always did.

_Harry_.

Teddy's throat narrowed as he continued to cut the strawberries. Harry had been such a big presence in his life. He had been a perfect father to him, had given him Ginny as a mother and three semi-annoying but amazing siblings. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like if Harry hadn't adopted him after his parents died. He supposed he would have lived with his grandmother and been equally spoiled. It wasn't like he would have had a shite childhood like Harry had.

That was the thing about Harry Potter that made him such a great person and a great dad. He cared so much about those around him and never wanted his loved ones to experience even a fraction of the life he had when he was younger. Harry shielded him and all the younger kids from the horrors of life. He never brought his work home with him, never talked about the war, never talked about his childhood. Harry wanted them all to be happy and never know any sort of pain.

Harry had succeeded Teddy's whole life. There was never a time when Teddy went without. Teddy never went without food, clothes, toys, love. Every single one of his needs had been met over the years. He never worried about climbing into Harry and Ginny's bed when he had a nightmare as a kid, never went without one of them fussing over him when he skinned his knee. He could remember Harry holding him at St. Mungo's for hours in the waiting room when he broke his arm when he was seven. He remembered Harry picking him up from school when he started puking, remembered how they had sat on the bathroom floor by the toilet all day and into the night. He remembered Harry sleeping in his room whenever he was sick, refusing to leave him alone in case he woke up not feeling well.

In the past month, Teddy experienced his first real hardship in life. His godfather, his _dad_ , nearly died. Teddy's nights were plagued by nightmares filled with Harry's funeral, of Ginny crying, of their life without Harry. He had dreams of Harry standing with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin in the afterlife.

The dreams terrified him. What if it _hadn't_ worked out? What if he still died? He was pulled out of his fears when the door to the kitchen open. Lily stepped in, her hair coming out of its messy plaits. Tears shown in her eyes. She shouted Teddy's name before making a beeline towards the older boy, her bottom lip quivering. He abandoned his task and bent down to scoop his sister up in his arms.

"You okay?" Teddy had one arm under her bottom and the other hand held the back of her head securely against his neck.

"I had a bad dream." Lily pulled back from the embrace so she could look at him. "I went to your room but you weren't there and I got scared."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make the Dad Special for breakfast." Teddy grinned at the girl.

"You're making the Daddy Special?" Lily's brow furrowed. "Do you know how?"

"I've only watched Dad make it for the past sixteen years." Teddy frowned at the lack of confidence from his kid sister. "I think I got this."

"Mummy can't make it. She _always_ burns the bacon."

Teddy let out a small chuckle as he plopped Lily down in one of the stools at the island. Ginny couldn't make bacon to save her life. It always ended up burned to a crisp. Harry tried to tell her that she always turned the burner on too high, but she never listened or she always forgot. It became a running joke amongst the Potter children to take the mickey out of Ginny anytime she attempted to cook bacon.

"Good thing I'm not Mum, then." Teddy shrugged.

The kitchen door opened again. James and Albus both crept in. Albus rushed to the island and took a seat next to Lily while James stood next to Teddy and looked at the ingredients on the counter.

"Are you making the Dad Special for breakfast?" James grabbed a piece of strawberry and plopped it in his mouth.

"What are you two doing up?" Teddy smacked James' hand when he went for another slice.

"Couldn't sleep." James shrugged. "Albus slept in my room last night and we thought we heard Lily scream your name, so we decided to see what you two were up to. Can I help?"

"Can I trust you with a knife?"

James rolled his eyes before holding out his palm for the knife. Teddy carefully laid the handle into his brother's hand.

"Quarter them like Dad does," Teddy ordered with a stern look before he bent down to dig through the island cabinet.

Teddy dug through the contents until he pulled out a frying pan, a pot, and a large glass bowl. He sat the bowl on the island before plopping the skillet and pot onto the stove. He snagged a whisk from the utensil crock by the stove before making his way back over to the island.

"How many eggs does Dad do per person? Two? Three?" Teddy looked up at his siblings through his black fringe he had been sporting for the past month.

"Six!" Lily chirped as she snagged a strawberry slice.

"Lily!" James moved the ramekins away from his sister's reach.

"Four?" Albus weighed in.

"How many strawberries do I have to cut up?" James whined.

"Merlin, you lot are exceedingly unhelpful." Teddy decided on two eggs per person as he started to crack them into the bowl. "No wonder Mum wants chickens. We're going through a whole carton for one breakfast."

James finished cutting up the strawberries before plopping down on a stool next to Albus. Teddy finished breaking all the eggs into a bowl before he began whisking.

"Teddy?" James drummed his fingers on the counter. "What's going on with Dad?"

Teddy slowed his whisking, his lips thinning. He glanced up at James.

"He was cursed." Teddy shrugged. "After three procedures, it looks like it's finally gone."

"Why didn't Dad tell us he was getting a procedure?" Albus rested his chin on his folded arms on the counter.

"I don't know, Al." Teddy tightened his grip the handle of the whisk. "I was told last minute and had to ask Uncle Ron to pick me up from Hogwarts."

"That's stupid." James frowned. "We should have been at hospital too."

"Look, they just didn't want us to worry and now Dad's great and you can see him."

"Is it really gone?" Lily whispered as she played with one of her long plaits.

"The curse? Yeah, as far as I know. I think he'll just be sore for a few days and then should be back to normal." Teddy reached into his pajama pocket for his wand. He flicked his wrist and the burner with the pot turned on.

"Mum will flip if she sees you do magic outside of school!" Albus commented.

"Well, good thing Mum is still in bed." Teddy smirked. "I swear, if any of you tell Mum and Dad I did magic outside of school, you'll be in a world of hurt."

"I don't tattle." James snorted. "It's Lily you have to worry about."

"Hey! That's not very nice! You're rude!" Lily scowled menacingly at her brother.

Teddy ignored the squabble as he grabbed his bowl of eggs. He made a pitstop at the fridge to grab some butter before moving towards the stove. He dropped a few knobs of butter into the pot and then poured the eggs in. The door to the kitchen opened again just as Teddy grabbed a spatula.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny's voice inquired.

Teddy looked over his shoulder to see Ginny helping Harry into the kitchen. His heart fell to his stomach when he noticed Harry using a cane to help him walk.

"Teddy's making the Dad Special for breakfast." James crossed the room and offered his dad some help.

"Do you want a hand, Teddy?" Ginny offered as she and James helped Harry into a seat at the island.

"Mum, please, you'll burn the bacon." Albus grinned.

"Medium heat, Ted." Harry smiled. "Don't preheat the skillet. Have it cold."

Teddy nodded as he snagged the bacon from the island and opened it. He carefully laid the bacon in single file on the skillet just like his dad always had. Teddy turned on the burner for the bacon before going back to the eggs. Ginny busied herself making toast and getting drinks together for the family. James hopped off his seat and gathered plates and utensils.

"Looks good." Ginny appeared next to him, her hand rubbing between his shoulder blades, as he turned the bacon over. "Looks just like Harry's."

"Thank MERLIN someone can cook bacon besides just Dad!" James pounded his fist on the counter. "Take notes, Mum! If Teddy can do it, you can do it. We believe in you!"

"Yeah, Mummy, you can do anything you put your mind to!" Lily chimed in. "That's what you always tell us!"

"Maybe Teddy will be a better teacher than Dad!" Albus laughed.

A low chuckle echoed throughout the kitchen. Teddy glanced back to see Harry thoroughly enjoying the banter. A wide grin was spread across his unnaturally pale face, his green eyes sparkling. Some of the tension eased from the pit of Teddy's stomach. His dad looked so _normal_. He turned back to the bacon, the corners of his mouth tugging up as he finished up cooking breakfast.

* * *

Ginny entered the café and scanned the room for Andromeda who had managed to snag a booth in the corner. Andy waved in her direction. Ginny smiled as she made her way across the small café and sank into the seat across from her. There was already a cup of tea ordered for Ginny with milk and a dollop of honeyjust like she liked it. A wave of affection for the woman washed over her.

"Everything alright?" Andy stirred her tea.

Ginny sucked in a breath. There was no point beating around the bush with Andromeda Tonks. She wasn't much for small talk and would rather just get into the crux of the problem. It was one of the reasons Harry liked Andy so much. He never had to bother with the awkward chit chat and the two of them were completely content to sit quietly in each other's company. Ginny had come to appreciate that quality about Andy as well.

"I… wanted to talk to you about Harry."

Andy raised an eyebrow elegantly into the air. Suddenly, Ginny couldn't help but feel anxious. The Weasleys had welcomed Andromeda into their family wholeheartedly after the war. There was always an open invitation to every single Friday night dinner, to every Weasley birthday, to every holiday, to every school event. Andy attended everything. She treated all three Potter children like they were her own grandchildren, treated the Weasley children like they were her beloved great nieces and nephews, and she fretted over Harry just as much as Molly Weasley did. Ginny had become increasingly close to Andy over the years.

"Is Harry alright?"

"I'm worried about him." Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"Well, you've both been through quite an ordeal." Andy leaned back in her chair, her fingers laced around her tea cup. "I know Harry's injury has been hard on everyone. Teddy has been especially devastated by it all. Even James and Albus understood more than I think they let on. I think it's the first time that any of those kids saw their father as someone breakable and not one of those Muggle superheroes."

Ginny nodded, a lump forming in her throat. If she was being completely honest with herself, it was truly the first time that she saw Harry as breakable as well. He had been hurt badly in the past on the job, but never something so terrifying and lingering. She had never seen him quite so pale or in so much pain before.

"Did you find out what happened during the last procedure? Did he take something?" Andy frowned.

"An anxiety potion." Ginny let out a breath of air. "Which, I mean, I'm fine that he took something if he needed it. I just wish he would have… talked to me about it. I wish he would have given the Healers a heads up."

"Harry isn't a particularly talkative man." Andy took a sip of tea, a thoughtful look on her face. "He's always been quieter and more reserved. He's always seemed happier when he was off playing with the kids than he was sitting and talking with the adults."

Ginny couldn't argue with her there. Harry, Ron, and George were often the first ones to leave a conversation and play with the kids in the garden. Harry seemed like he sought out the smaller groups of people, breaking away from the larger crowd. If he wasn't playing with the kids, he was huddled in a corner with Ron and Hermione or holding one on one conversations with people. In larger groups, he did more listening than conversing.

"I think that's a lot to do with how he was raised." Ginny's lips thinned.

"I've never found it appropriate to ask, but I've heard comments made about Harry's childhood that I never fully understood. I've gathered that those Muggles he lived with abused him?"

"Honesty, Andy, nobody fully understands what went on during his childhood. He's made off-handedly alarming comments. My brothers and dad have seen some disturbing things at that house. His cousin always spends the first five minutes apologizing every time we see him." Ginny let out a long puff of air. "I'd wager he was pretty severely neglected. I'd eat a Hippogriff if he wasn't emotionally and physically abused as well."

"What _do_ you know?" Andy sat down her mug. "It might explain his behavior."

"He told me once that they treated him like a cockroach. A cockroach, Andy. I can't even…" Ginny's hands fell listlessly in her lap. "He likes it loud in the house because he said that his aunt hated noise. He's made comments that he spent most of his childhood being as quiet as possible and avoiding his relatives. He said before that once Sirius came into his life, that he would threaten his uncle with his _murderous godfather_."

Andy frowned at the words but said nothing. Ginny felt her mouth grow dry, felt as though she were betraying Harry's trust by talking about his childhood that he was normally very tight-lipped about. They had never sat down and had a long conversation about what it was like growing up with the Dursleys. It came out in bitter comments here and there, about his need to explain a certain behavior with his neck flushed, or it shone through with the brief interactions she had with Petunia and Vernon.

"He's never said anything, but I've seen these thin scars on his back before. Harry and scars aren't that uncommon, but I can't think of why he would have faint scars like that on his back."

"Ginny, if Harry was abused as bad as you're thinking he was, it explains his behavior. Of course, he's not going to talk about his fears and anxieties so openly. It probably takes a lot for him to open up, I'm assuming?"

"Getting him to talk about his feelings is like pulling teeth." Ginny let out a humorless chuckle. "He's very emotionally stunted. He holds everything in and can't express himself in a healthy manner. He's always bottled up his emotions until he just explodes."

"Has he ever thought about talking with a professional?"

"Harry talk to someone? I doubt it." Ginny's jaw clenched. "If you ask him, he'd probably tell you that he's a lot better than he used to be. In all honesty, he _does_ do better at talking now than he has in the past with a little prodding. I just… he lied to me, you know? He says he doesn't remember lying to me, but he did. Right after the procedure, he looked me straight in the eye and told me he didn't take anything. Then, when I asked about it when he got home the next day, he admitted it was an anxiety potion."

Ginny's heart ached to admit her fears. Harry had lied to her. She never thought it was possible. They always had such a strong relationship, had built a marriage centered around respect and understanding. A small part of her felt disrespected, like he didn't understand that she _needed_ to be let in on what was going on in his mind. She had fretted and worried for a month over him. She had many sleepless nights worrying about him, checking on him in the middle of the night to make sure he was still breathing and hadn't died from the curse. For a month, he had shut her out and kept her in the dark.

"Well, honestly, Ginny, you can't hold it against him while he was in hospital. He had just gotten out of a seven-hour procedure and was hyped up on a bunch of different potions. I bet he wasn't even in his right mind at the time. He owned up to the lie the next day when he was more himself. Are you saying he's never lied to you before?"

"Not that I know of." Ginny shrugged. "I mean, he downplays things a lot, especially with work or when he isn't feeling well."

"Just force him to talk, Ginny. Tell him it's important that the two of you sit down and talk about this past month together. He's a good man. You can tell that he loves you and the kids more than anything else in the world." Andy sighed. "You know, I didn't want him to be Teddy's godfather initially. When Dora told me they were going to ask him, I couldn't help but see the kid who nearly hexed me because he thought I was my sister. He seemed so reckless and so young. With a father like James Potter and a godfather like Sirius Black… well, let's just say those two didn't mature as fast as some of their counterparts. To top it all off, he was famous. He garnered a lot of the wrong kind of attention. I didn't want Teddy to grow up with cameras in his face or his picture splashed across the newspapers. He was going to have enough trouble with Remus being a werewolf."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed you weren't exactly thrilled with Harry when we first started coming around." Ginny smiled tightly.

Andromeda had been downright cold towards them the first few weeks that they started going over to her house to see Teddy. They kept going back, kept attempting to help. By a month in, Andy had accepted the couple into her life and accepted both of them as godparents to her grandson. It was a several months after that, close to Teddy's first birthday, that Andy asked Harry if he wanted to raise Teddy as his own. She wanted Teddy to grow up with parents, with siblings, and she had confessed that it was Remus and Tonks' wish that Teddy live with Harry if the worst happened.

"I got to know him, though. I must admit, he was the perfect choice as godfather… especially after what happened with Dora and Remus." Andy sniffed. "He always understood Teddy in a way no one else did. He understood what it was like to never remember his parents, to be orphaned at such a young age. He was so patient with Teddy, so loving. It's why I insisted that Harry adopt him, that Harry be the one to raise him. I think Teddy has thrived with the two of you as parents. It was the right thing to do."

"Harry loves Teddy so much. We both do. I can't imagine our lives without Teddy in it." Ginny reached across the table, her palm up, and Andromeda grasped her hand. "I know Teddy's been struggling a lot lately with Harry's medical issues. I don't know how to make him feel better."

"There's nothing you can do, Ginny. He's going to worry about Harry regardless of what you say or do. All the kids are. It's their dad. Imagine if it were your dad."

Ginny didn't have to try too hard to imagine it. She could remember the sheer terror she felt when Harry dreamed of his attack while guarding the Department of Mysteries when she was fourteen. She could picture her father in his hospital bed. Her whole world crashed around her that Christmas. She worried about him constantly, unsure of how their family would survive without Arthur Weasley.

Her brow furrowed. She didn't know how they would survive without Harry. He was so central to their family that it was hard to imagine him gone. The kids practically worshiped the ground he walked upon, they looked up to him. Harry had always been the glue that kept them together with his fierce protectiveness and the sheer amount of love that radiated off him.

"No, I understand that. Harry's always just understood what Teddy needed and wanted. Teddy never had to ask, never had to try to explain. Harry just always got it, you know? It's like they have this really special connection between the two of them."

"It's the orphan connection." Andy smiled warmly. "Molly and I talk about it all the time when we see the two of them together."

"You know that Harry has told him every single story he can about Remus and Tonks, don't you? He has never held back a memory or a story about them, no matter how painful or sad it is. Harry's always been frustrated that he never took the time as a teenager to ask Remus and Sirius about his parents. He always thought he'd have more time."

"I could throttle the both of them for not being proactive when Harry was younger. He was a teenage boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. They should have taken the initiative." Andy shook her head. "Sirius never did have much sense about him though, I suppose. He was always too busy looking for the next big adventure, the next big fight. It's something I always appreciated about Harry. I remember him telling Teddy stories when he was only a few months old."

"Merlin, I remember that. He was so awkward. He had no idea what to do with a baby. He didn't get much better over the years. He would always babble about the most nonsensical things when he took the middle of the night feedings." Ginny smiled, her chin resting on her propped-up fist.

"Just talk to him, Ginny. Force him to open up about his fears and anxieties. By the same token, open up with him. You both can be quite stubborn and hold things in."

Ginny nodded, absorbing the words like a sponge. That's what she and Harry needed – an old fashioned one-on-one talk about their feelings. Her mind was already wheeling on how she was going to get Harry to open up. She would take Teddy back to school early the next morning, ask her mum to take the kids for an evening, and the two of them could be alone.

She could ask Hermione for a suggestion of a Muggle film she could buy. They could watch a movie, relax, and then they could talk. She'd tell him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, how she couldn't imagine her life without him, and how much she had feared she was going to have to find a way to try. It would be one of the most painful conversations they would ever have.

She knew it would be full of him apologizing, but he needed to hear her words. Maybe, just _maybe_ , he would finally talk to her about the past month… about the scars, the emotional and the physical ones. Maybe, just _maybe,_ it would be exactly what they both needed.


	13. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. Another huge thanks to Breanie for helping me work out a few details of the story and inspiring scenes.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Thirteen: The Talk"**

Harry Potter leaned against the mound of pillows behind him and let out a long sigh. It had been five days since his surgery, five long days stuck in bed. Ginny had taken Teddy back to school early Monday morning while Molly came over to get the younger kids ready for Muggle primary school. Ginny had gone back to work complaining that Barnabas Cuffe, the editor-in-chief of the _Daily Prophet_ , had started to give her a hard time about her lack of appearance in the office despite the fact that she had not missed a deadline.

Molly made her daily appearance around lunchtime, bringing him food and making sure he had taken his potions. Then, she normally lingered for the next hour cleaning the house. Harry tried to stay out of her way as he didn't really want to be coddled or mothered. Their conversations usually ended with how his job was too dangerous and he should really find another line of work. Apparently, she thought he'd make a wonderful professor as he was so good with children.

Harry rubbed his chest mostly out of habit by this point. It was a mere dull ache whenever he moved in just the right way but otherwise, he felt like he was back to normal. The excessive amounts of Sleeping Draught had finally worn off and he could stay awake for an entire day without a nap which was both a blessing and a curse in the empty house.

The worst part of his recovery was the tickling in the back of his mind, a tiny voice that told him to get out of the bed, go to the Auror Department, and grab the little molten gold vial of liquid luck from his desk drawer. It was almost as if the potion had been calling to him for days, making him more jittery and unfocused. He wondered if it was the mere fact that he took two doses so close together that caused the craving for it.

He had to remind himself over and over again that there was no _need_ for him to even take any Felix Felicis. He was perfectly healthy – the curse was finally eradicated from his body. The pain was minimal at this point and time. He was off work and not going on any dangerous missions. Even despite his rationale, he craved more liquid luck. He craved another perfect day, another perfect mission, another perfect conversation.

Wrenching his glasses off his face, he tossed them into his lap. His palms dug into his eyes at the very thought of needing another perfect conversation. Ginny had been acting oddly around him for the past few days, skirting around him as she constantly checked to see if he was doing better. He knew she was biding her time, waiting for him to feel one hundred percent better again before she held another conversation with him… a conversation about some phantom anxiety potion that he wasn't even taking.

He lied by omission. A big lie by omission. It had been eating away at him for days. Every time he felt like he had worked up enough courage to fess up to Ginny about what he had actually taken, the words would die in his throat. It felt like too much time had passed, that the truth should have come out the instant she had made the wrong assumption.

Perhaps, that was why he desperately wanted to have a vial of liquid luck tucked away in his pocket. He could take it to help him maneuver the conversation, say all the right things. His chest clenched painfully at the very thought. He had _never_ needed help talking to Ginny in the past. She was so understanding, so patient, so welcoming.

Ginny always had the uncanny ability to put him at ease even when he felt tense. Talking to her had been easier than breathing. He never had to think about it. He told her everything without hesitation or fear of her not understanding. They didn't have secrets between them. Talking to Ginny was comforting, it was like he had finally found a home. They could talk about watching the wind in the trees or debate about Quidditch. No matter what he said, he knew she wouldn't think badly of him and would always listen to what he had to say.

Now, he couldn't imagine having another serious conversation with her without the help of Felix. It was almost like Felix had been planting little seeds of doubt deep within his mind. Felix was telling him Ginny was no longer his home. That terrified Harry more than he could even admit. It shook him to his very core. Felix was telling him one more drop would make those feelings go away. Felix could and would make those feelings of doubt and worry disappear. Felix would allow him and Ginny to continue to be great together just like they had always been in the past.

His mouth felt dry at the very thought. He didn't need some stupid luck potion. It hadn't been Felix that had helped him kiss her in the middle of the Gryffindor common room all those years ago. It hadn't been Felix who stood by her side when each child had been born, when they said their vows… it had just been him. Just Harry. Now, he didn't feel like just Harry anymore. It felt like his mind was slowing being invaded.

He could hear a tiny voice in the back of his head, speaking words that were unclear and hard to make out but the strange compulsion to take more liquid luck always lingered. There were a few times that the urges had him standing in front of the fireplace with a more than enough Floo Powder in his hands, the tiny voice urging him to grab the vial from his desk drawer. Other times, he was halfway up the drive, walking towards the Apparition point so that he could go to Apricity Lane and buy more from the upscale apothecary there.

Each and every time, he managed to stop himself. He would shove his hands in his trouser pockets and make his way back to bed so that he could stare at the ceiling and wonder what exactly was going on with him.

Harry lolled his head on the pillows behind him. Jack was curled up at his side and had been trailing after him no matter where he went in the house. He couldn't even pee in peace without Jack thumping into the bathroom and watching him from the doorframe.

Something vibrated on the bedside table. Grabbing his glasses off his lap, he righted them on his face before he reached over to grab for the communication mirror. His gaze caught the clock to see it was just past two o'clock in the afternoon so Harry assumed that Teddy was between classes or had just finished up his last class of the day. Teddy had been calling on him frequently this past week, calling him whenever he had a free moment to check up on him.

"Teddy Lupin." Harry held the mirror up to his face.

The mirror rippled and swirled before Teddy's face slowly appeared in the glass. He was still sporting black hair which made Harry wonder if the kid was having trouble transforming. He was fairly certain Teddy's original hair color was black. He squinted, his lips pursing to the side as he tried to recall the picture Remus had originally shown him in Shell Cottage over sixteen years ago.

"Hey, Dad, how are you feeling?" Teddy greeted as the kid's blue pygmy puff jumped up on his shoulder.

"Same as this morning." Harry smiled. "You done with classes for the day? Where are you?"

Harry could only see a drab, stone wall behind Teddy. He knew that it wasn't Hufflepuff common room since sunlight wasn't pouring in from the abundant number of windows that casted a yellowish glow over the entire room.

"In one of the library study rooms." Teddy reached up and crooked his finger under Romulus' chin. "Just got done with Potions. We learned about Amortentia today. It was really weird. What do you smell?"

"That's a bit of a personal question, Ted."

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I was just confused by what I smelled and was curious if you were."

Harry shifted, his free hand raking through his unruly hair. He tried to remember back to the lesson in sixth year.

"Treacle tart. A broom. Honeysuckle."

"You would smell treacle tart." Teddy grinned. "Honeysuckle?"

"It's what Ginny smells like. I remember thinking at first it smelled like the Burrow, you know? Then, I realized that it was actually Ginny I was smelling. What do you smell?"

"Broom polish. Salty sea air. Bubblegum." Teddy's face pinched. "I don't know why I smell that."

Harry's eyebrows raised. He could wager a guess that broom polish smelled like home to Teddy. When he was little, he used to sit next to Ginny on the floor when she would polish her broom after practices. When Teddy was old enough for his own broom, Harry would sit on the floor with him and show him how to properly polish a broom while Ginny polished hers. James always obsessively polished his broom at home, going through a whole tub in a week if the weather was perfect.

"Well, we are a very big Quidditch family, Ted, so I'm assuming the polish is home to you."

Teddy nodded, a grin playing on face.

"Funnily enough, I worked that one out by myself, Harry, but thanks. It was really the bubblegum I was stuck on."

"Oi, am I talking to James right now or Teddy?" Harry let out a low chuckle. "Okay, um… well, your mum, Tonks that is not Ginny, always preferred bubblegum pink hair. She always sort of oddly smelled like bubblegum too."

The grin on Teddy's face fell. The information seemed to affect him more than Harry anticipated. He worried his bottom lip and looked as though he were lost in deep thought.

"You alright, Ted?"

"It's just… why wouldn't I smell my dad? Why just my mum? Does that say something about me?"

Harry froze at the question and really wished that Ginny was beside him. She always knew what to say to make the kids feel better. He felt very ill-equipped to answer such a question.

"Well, um… your dad was a werewolf." Harry screwed his face up. "So, I mean, he had a really good sense of smell. So, that means he smelled bubblegum a lot and… liked the smell of bubblegum?"

"When's Ginny going to be home tonight?"

"In about two hours after she picks up the kids." Harry offered an apologetic smile.

"Thanks for trying, Dad." Teddy looked away from the mirror to look at a source of a noise on his end.

"Yeah, well, Ginny has always been better at these kinds of talks."

"Is that Uncle Harry?" A familiar female voice sounded from beyond the view of the mirror.

"Uh, yeah. Want to say hi?"

Harry saw Victoire's face loom in the mirror next to Teddy's. Her cheek was pressed up against Teddy's. She smiled brightly, her golden hair shimmering behind her. Ever since Harry found out that Teddy fancied Victoire, he felt awkward when the two were together. They weren't even dating yet but Harry was dreading the day that they did. There would be snogging and Harry suddenly found himself worried about closed bedroom doors.

"Hey, Uncle Harry! You feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine, Victoire. What are you two up to?"

Harry immediately cringed, wondering why he would ask that question. He didn't want to know why they were holed up together in a study room and wished he could take back his question.

"I was having trouble with my Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, so Teddy offered to help me with it since it's his best subject." Victoire continued to smile as Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's Teddy for you, always helpful." Harry smiled tightly.

"He _is_ my best friend." Victoire draped her arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"Well, I'll let you two work on your homework. Do you want Ginny to call you when she gets home?"

"Nah, I'll call her tonight when I'm back in my dorm if that's alright. Before you leave for Friday night dinner so maybe five thirty?" Teddy raked a hand through his messy locks.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Talk to you later, Ted. Bye, Victoire."

The teenagers bid their goodbyes. The mirror swirled again and Harry was left staring at himself. He gazed at his reflection and couldn't help but feel that he didn't quite _look_ like himself. He was extremely pale with dark smudges under his eyes. He swore that the strip of gray by his temples was wider than it had been a week ago. His fingers brushed against the gray hair. He supposed he should just be happy he lived long enough to see himself start to gray.

He sat the mirror down on the bedside table. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. He scooted down in the bed, pulling the quilt up to his chin. He closed his eyes, willing the prickling and indistinct voice out of his mind.

* * *

Teddy Lupin sat the mirror down next to his Potions book on the table in front of him. Victoire moved around him, her fingers trailing along his shoulders and a waft of salty sea air invading his senses. She took a seat next to him, plopping her bag between their seats with a wide grin on her face.

Closing his Potions book, Teddy turned to see Victoire pulling out parchment, a quill, and her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She let out a puff of air to blow a piece of golden hair that had fallen in her eyes. Teddy squirmed in his seat, his eyes flickering down to the friendship bracelet on his left wrist that Victoire had made for him.

"He sounded better." Victoire's molasses voice caused him to look at her again.

"Yeah, he was pale though." Teddy shrugged.

Victoire's hand rested on his forearm. Her touch was warm like a gentle caress from the sun's rays. She made him feel better, she made everything better. His fears and anxieties seemed to seep away when he was around her. She calmed him with a simple touch.

"Uncle Harry is tough. He defeated one of the vilest Dark wizards with a Disarming Charm. I mean, Teddy, that's unheard of. He's Head Auror for a reason. He's unbreakable."

"He's not though, Vic." Teddy furrowed his brow. "You didn't see him in the hospital. He looked like a corpse after the procedures."

Victoire's fingers tightened around his forearm. She leaned in towards him, his senses being assaulted once more with hints of the ocean. He found himself leaning towards her, their faces nearly touching. Her cerulean eyes bore into him, making his insides swirl pleasantly.

"Are you going to go home again this weekend?" Victoire's thumb brushed against his skin soothingly.

"No, not this weekend. I am next weekend though. James and Albus both have their first football games that weekend. I promised I would go and cheer them on."

"I love that you're so involved in their lives. I hope they know how lucky they are to have a big brother like you. I mean, you're always looking out for them and going to all of their stuff. You probably go home more than any other student in the entire school on the weekends." Victoire smiled. "Meanwhile, I can't stand Dominque half the time because she's always stealing my stuff. Louis… oh, Merlin, don't get me started on Louis. It's like he's on a permanent sugar high all the time. I sometimes wish he had an off button."

"The art of being a good big sibling is learning how to ignore them when they're being annoying." Teddy offered her a tiny smile. "Do you know how many times I just stop listening to James? He _never_ shuts up, Vic."

"Trust me, I've heard him and Fred prattling on for hours." Victoire rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to think about the two of them being here next year."

A groan emitted from Teddy's throat. He _loved_ James. He would go as far as saying that James was his favorite sibling – though he would never admit it out loud. James was just his best mate. There was no doubt in his mind that James would be his best man in his wedding and godfather to his first born. Teddy couldn't imagine his life without the kid. If they got along so well now, he could only imagine them getting along even better as adults when they were in the same stage in their lives.

That being said, James could be annoying. He was loud and was always looking for trouble. He wanted to constantly pull pranks whenever he was with Fred and often tried to get Teddy in on the action. While Teddy certainly appreciated his ten-year-old brother and cousin including him on their antics and loved participating a mere year or two ago, sometimes he felt like he was outgrowing their antics.

"There will never be a boring day again." Teddy fingered the friendship bracelet on his wrist, his lips pursing to the side.

"It makes the thought of being prefect unbearable."

"Merlin, I hope I stay prefect and not get demoted to head boy."

Victoire laughed causing Teddy to look up. Her eyes sparkled.

"Only you would call being head boy a demotion." She poked him in the side.

"Remus was a prefect." Teddy shrugged. "Tonks wasn't. Harry wasn't. Ginny wasn't. I don't know, I guess I don't see the appeal. It just seems like more work. I'd rather join another club or do something fun."

"Dueling Club isn't enough for you? You're the all-time reigning champ. You want to dominate Gobstones Club as well?"

"I was thinking I'd make a pretty wicked team captain in the Exploding Snap Society."

Victoire laughed. It sounded like a symphony of instruments playing together harmoniously. His heart sped up at the sound as he tried to find his inner Gryffindor.

"I could catch you up in Frog Choir if you want-"

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Teddy felt his neck flush. "I mean, as friends. Best friends. Because we're best friends. Best friends can go shopping together and go to lunch and walk around a very nice village together because we have friendship bracelets. If we have friendship bracelets, then we should definitely be able to go to Hogsmeade together. As friends or best friends or whatever you want to go as. Please, say something so I can shut it."

Victoire's eyes were wide, a smile dancing on her lips. Teddy suddenly had a very big appreciation for his godfather in that moment. He would apologize to Harry when he called them before they left for Friday night dinner at the Burrow. He wanted to tell Harry he was sorry for ever making fun of him for being awkward or rambling.

"Yeah, let's go to Hogsmeade together. As friends or whatever you want." Victoire shrugged, the grin still plastered on her face. "Now, are you going to help me with my Defense homework?"

Teddy felt like he was flying. Victoire scooted her chair closer to his as she moved her Defense Against the Dark Arts book between them. Feeling bold, Teddy rested his arm along the back of her chair and leaned in close. His other hand pointed to the incantation on the page. He explained the concept in-depth and felt her warmth radiate off her. He was pretty sure that she was only half listening to what he had to say.

* * *

Ginny Potter was excited, albeit a little nervous. She stood in front of the fireplace waiting for the kids to finish getting ready for Friday night dinner at the Burrow. It was the first dinner they were able to go to since Harry's injury. She missed being surrounded by her family, hearing the constant loud chatter from her brothers, their wives, and all the children.

She looked over at Harry who stood behind the wing back chair, his forearms resting on the back of it. He was hunched over, his gaze on the cushion of the chair. Ginny asked her mum to keep the kids after dinner for a sleepover so she and Harry could have some much needed alone time. Her mum had enthusiastically accepted.

Glancing at the clock on the mantle, Ginny sighed. She could hear James and Albus fighting over something upstairs. She hollered for the kids to get a move on but was uncertain they had even heard her over all the commotion.

Lily came barreling into the parlor with a glittery headband with a large bow clenched in her hand. She made a beeline straight for Harry, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she asked him for help. A smile immediately graced his features as he knelt down to help his daughter. He maneuvered the headband around her locks, straightening it several times in an attempt to get it even. He failed miserably but Ginny gave him an O for being an outstanding dad who tried his hardest. He kissed her on the cheek and told her she looked beautiful. Lily, who was perhaps the biggest daddy's girl to ever live, positively beamed.

Ginny gave the boys five more minutes before she stomped up the stairs to get them. They were fighting over some joke shop product that she had never seen before. She couldn't even remember the last time either one of them had seen George or Fred and silently cursed her brother's family. She grabbed the wonky looking box and told them to get downstairs.

Ginny arrived at the Burrow first and waited for her sons to come through the fireplace after her. They both landed hard, causing soot to fly everywhere. She cleaned them up with a wave of her wand just as Harry and Lily came through together. They were late so the house was already empty and everyone must have been in the back garden eating.

They passed through the kitchen into the garden. The Weasleys were already seated around the table, piling food onto their plates. James pushed ahead of his family, jogging towards the table. He opened his arms wide before stopping.

"The Potters are back!" James shouted before he ran towards the seat that Fred had saved him.

"Grandpa!" Albus ran over to his grandfather and engulfed the man into a hug.

"Roxy!" Lily squirmed in her father's arms to be let down.

"Lily! Come here!" Ron shouted and beckoned her forth with his hand.

Lily ran towards her uncle, a big smile on her face. Ron slid out of his chair and crouched down on the ground. Lily flung her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, Ron fixed the bow on top of Lily's head until it was straight. Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ron had silently entered a competition with Harry on who was better at doing their daughter's hair much to Harry's annoyance.

"There you go, Lils. You ask Uncle Ron to make your hair look pretty. We all know your dad can't cut it." Ron winked at his niece before he grinned up at Harry.

"It's not a competition, Ron." Harry's face pinched as Lily skipped over to sit next to Roxanne.

Ginny took a seat between Bill and Andromeda while Harry went to the opposite end of and sat across from Hermione. As Ginny scanned the food for the evening, she realized that her mother had basically made all of Harry's favorite foods. She glanced over at him to see him piling his plate higher than normal, a wide grin plastered across his features.

"How's Louis taking being the only one left at home?" Ginny grabbed a jacket potato off the platter Andromeda offered her.

"Positively distraught and moody. Fleur made the comment we should have another so he wouldn't be lonely." Bill grimaced. "I told her that would start a never-ending cycle of babies because one's always going to be left behind."

"Oh, just take mine a few days a week and Louis will be begging for solitude in no time." Ginny grinned.

"No offense, Ginny, but your kids are monsters." Bill elbowed her in the side. "They are constantly loud and always fighting."

"I feel like once James goes to Hogwarts next year, the house will be very quiet. Lily and Albus don't fight nearly as often. It's really James who is the loudest and always trying to find trouble."

"Merlin, remember when Teddy started Hogwarts? You would have thought someone severed a limb from James. For that first month, I don't think I ever heard him be so quiet." Bill chuckled.

"James and Teddy are close." Ginny sighed. "I know you've been peeved with Teddy lately, but he really is the sweetest boy."

"I'm not _peeved_ with Teddy. I just don't want a sixteen-year-old hormonal boy dating my very innocent fourteen-year-old daughter."

"What's this about my Teddy?" Andromeda leaned over to join the conversation. "He likes Victoire? Oh, they would be so sweet together. Teddy is such a gentleman and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking badly about Teddy!"

"Thank you! See, Bill, nobody else thinks Teddy would harm Victoire in any way." Ginny stabbed her potato with her fork.

"I don't think he'd hurt her on purpose. Look, I was a sixteen-year-old boy once before, lest you forget. I know what's on their minds." Bill's jaw tightened.

"Ahh… sixteen." George joined in from across the table with a faraway look on his face. "That was a good year. That was the year Katie and I had some fun in the locker room."

"Excuse me?" Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Please, Ang, like you didn't snog my twin brother for half that year." George snorted.

"You two are _not_ helping," Ginny hissed.

The rest of dinner continued, everyone not so gently prodding Bill to let the whole Victoire and Teddy happen naturally without interjecting. Bill conceded, calling a truce with his female family members.

Ginny chatted with her mum and Andromeda after dinner as she watched Harry, Ron, and George supervising the kids on their brooms. She felt her chest clinch at the sight of her husband. It had been a whole month since she had seen him looking so carefree, so happy. He sat behind Lily on a broom, his hands-on top of hers as he whispered instructions into her ear. Lily was used to flying with Teddy who simply zipped around the yard without actually teaching her how to fly. Harry forced his daughter to fly the broom by herself and only interfered if she was going to crash into something.

"Did you and Harry talk yet?" Andromeda's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, tonight. My mum said she'd take the kids." Ginny tore her eyes away from the pair.

"Let me pick the kids up in the morning. I'll take them out for a day of shopping and lunch. You can pick them up around three." Andromeda smiled. "Talk tonight, go out to breakfast tomorrow, and recharge. Merlin knows you both could use it."

"You two spoil the kids rotten, you know that?" Ginny grinned.

"It's our duty as grandmothers." Molly patted her daughter on the arm.

There was a loud cry. Ginny looked over towards the kids on brooms. Hugo was wailing in front of Ron on their broom. He was in full panic mode. He had, clearly, inherited Hermione's distaste for flying. Ginny vaguely wondered how Ron even convinced him to try. Hermione was dashing across the garden, yelling at Ron to fly him back on the ground.

"Thank you both." Ginny smiled.

It was over an hour later when the kids came down from flying. James and Fred exchanged sweets, their bodies turned to try to block out prying eyes. Albus kicked around a football with Hugo who seemed more comfortable with both feet on the ground. Lily and Roxy were laughing in hysterics with Louis. Rose, Molly, and Lucy chatted in a small cluster.

Ginny crossed the garden, her eyes locked on Harry who was grinning at something George was saying. She started tiptoeing closer. She rose on the balls of her feet and slid her hands over his eyes. He chuckled as George and Ron groaned. Harry's fingers gently pried her hands away and he turned around to look at her.

"Evening, stranger." Ginny grinned.

Harry snorted before bending down and pecking Ginny on the lips. Ron and George pretended to vomit behind them. At the gagging noises, she tangled her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"Merlin fuck!" Ron groaned.

"Oi, I don't want to see you snogging my brother!" There was a grin in George's voice.

Ginny pulled back and looked at her brothers. She held up two fingers in their direction and scrunched up her face in disgust. Harry roared with laughter, his eyes sparkling. He loved it whenever Ron and George called him their brother and implied Ginny was the one to marry into the family. It was a common joke amongst them. It didn't bother Ginny too much because she knew how happy that little joke made Harry.

"You done talking to _your_ brothers and ready to go home?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest as Harry slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's round up the kids. I'm exhausted." Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Actually, Mum asked if she could have them for the night. Then, Andy asked to take them tomorrow morning for shopping and lunch. So, it's just you and me."

She felt Harry tense slightly next to her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed against his side. George made another gagging noise followed by a strangled laugh that ended in him choking on his spit. Ron thumped him on the back several times to help him out. Served him right.

Harry and Ginny went around saying their goodbyes to everyone. Harry lingered after his goodbye with James, his low rumble telling his son that he better be on his best behavior that he didn't want any reports of haywire pranks. Ginny gave her mum and Andy an extra-long hug, thanking them both for always being there for her family. Molly became a bit teary eyed and Andy gave her an extra kiss on the cheek.

Ginny and Harry walked up the drive of the Burrow towards the Apparition point. Ginny's fingers wrapped around his palm, feeling his warmth. She glanced up at his features. He seemed a little grayer than he had before the whole ordeal started. She was fairly positive he had a few more lines appearing from the corner of his eyes. None of that mattered. She was just so happy he was still breathing, still warm, still holding her hand. There had been more than one day where she thought it was the end, that things weren't going to work out. She was just glad those fears were gone.

When they arrived home, Ginny made sure the pygmy puffs had food and filled Jackalope's water bowl. Afterwards, she walked into the bedroom to see Harry burrowing himself under the covers. Jackalope was attempting to tame Harry's hair, clawing at his hand anytime he tried to push the cat away. Harry frowned and gave up, settling into the mattress.

Ginny hurried to get ready for the night, skipping part of her nightly routine so she could slide into bed before Harry fell asleep. She knew she had some time as he rarely fell asleep quickly at night. He seemed to have a routine of tossing and turning for a good half hour before sleep overtook him. Except, since the procedure, he seemed to be falling asleep quicker.

She sat on the bed. Harry quirked an eye open at her and he tried to feebly push Jackalope away one last time. He scowled at the animal who wasn't doing a bad job at actually getting the locks to lay flatter on his head.

"This blasted cat never leaves me alone." Harry gestured towards the animal. "No more pets, Gin. I swear, I can't deal with another one."

"Pygmy puffs are very low maintenance. It's really only Jackalope who is a pest." Ginny smiled and scooped the cat up into her arms.

Ginny scratched Jackalope under his chin and the back of the ears. He seemed listless in her arms, his eyes gliding over to where Harry was propped up against the pillows. He let out a small meow as though asking Harry for help. Ginny only continued to pet the cat, determined to get him to like her more than Harry.

"I don't even know why Jack likes me. I literally do nothing for him." Harry's hand rubbed over the prominent scar on his chest.

"Are you in pain?" Ginny let Jackalope go after he started hissing and trying to attack her hair.

"No, not really." Harry grinned softly when he saw her look of disbelief as the cat jumped over Harry's chest and curled up against his side. "Honestly, it's not a constant pain like it was. It's more of a habit than anything at this point. It hurts occasionally if I move just right."

"You go from rubbing your forehead to rubbing your chest." Ginny poked his thigh with her toes.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be rubbing my chest. Fewer bad memories."

Ginny stiffened at the words. He must have noticed because he reached out and placed a hand on her calf. His calloused thumb rubbed soothing circles along her smooth skin. A shiver went up her spine.

"I think we should talk." Ginny caught his gaze.

"That doesn't sound ominous." Harry stopped caressing her ankle.

"It's not…" Ginny let out a puff of air, a frown working itself onto her features. "I love you, Harry. I love you more than I could put into words. I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes. I remember sitting in that waiting room when you were undergoing those procedures, and my heart literally hurt. It felt like it was going to explode in my chest and crumble into a million pieces. There was just this paralyzing fear that made it hard to breathe. I just, I can't… I can't picture my life without you. Trust me, there were a few times over this past month that I thought that was a very real possibility."

"Gin, I'm _fine_. I'm more than fine. I'm alive and happy and I love you."

Harry sat up in the bed and sat crossed legged in front of her. He grasped her hands with his, his thumbs running along the back of her hands. A lump formed in her throat as she looked into his piercing green eyes. There was a glint to them that seemed unfamiliar, something she had never seen before and couldn't quite place.

"It's been a hard month, Harry. Probably the hardest month we've been through since we got married."

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Don't. I don't want you to apologize." Ginny shook her head slightly, blinking furiously to hold her tears at bay. "You have nothing to apologize for. You've always been so supportive of my career choices. I've always prided myself in supporting your career choice despite what others have said. I've stood by you through it all. I'm not mad at the job, Harry. I understand it's what you want to do. You want to save people. You want to make our world a better place. You're damn good at what you do. You wouldn't be Harry if you weren't doing some stupidly noble job. I'm upset with the fact that you weren't honest with me. I'm upset that you felt the need to hide the fact that you were taking an anxiety potion. I mean… why all the secrecy? We've always told each other everything in the past. I've never felt the need to hide something from you before. I can't help but wonder what other stuff you're hiding from me."

"It's not like that." Harry closed his eyes, his chin dropping to his chest. "I just… everyone kept telling me I was lucky and how my luck was going to run out. I was scared and nervous and anxious. I just… I resorted to a potion when I shouldn't have."

"There's nothing wrong with taking a potion, Harry. It was stupid to take it before a major procedure and even more stupid not to tell the Healers you took it." Ginny cupped his cheek in her hand and willed him to look at her but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. "I just want you to feel like you can talk to me and tell me what's going on in that head of yours. If you can't talk to me, who _can_ you talk to?"

"Nobody. There's nobody else I'd rather talk to."

"Then, talk to me, Harry! I'm here! I'm listening!" Her hand snaked behind his head and situated itself on the back of his neck.

"It's all on me. It's always been me, Ginny." Harry opened his eyes and rested his hands on her legs. "I've been some kind of hero since I was a year old. I've been given every moniker known to man from the Boy Who Lived to the Boy Who Lies to the Chosen One to the Vanquisher. I've been hailed as a hero and a villain more times than I can count. I feel like everyone is constantly watching me, waiting for me fail. I feel like sometimes people want me to fail."

"Harry." Ginny gripped his biceps tightly and smiled tightly. "Fuck them. Fuck the public. Fuck the press. Fuck the lot of them. The only people whose opinion should matter to you live in this house. I'll let you in on a secret. There is _nothing_ that you could do or feel that would make me or the kids think any less of you."

"I was weak…" His voice cracked as his eyes swam with tears. "I'm so mad at myself for being weak."

"You're not weak. You are strong and resilient and someone that I'm proud to call my husband. The kids are lucky to be able to call you their dad. There is nobody in this entire world who cares more than you. There is nobody who loves quite as fiercely as you love." Ginny scooted closer to him, their knees pressing together. "Everyone stumbles sometimes. There are times when life can become too much. You know what the best part of being married to your soul mate is? I'm always here to help you pick back up the pieces. I'm always here to help you through the hardships. We are a team. We are in this together."

"Ginny… I… there's something I need to tell you." Harry's eyes bored into her with such an intensity that her breath hitched in her throat.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

He stared at her for what seemed like hours. Those piercing green eyes just soaked up her face and expression like they had never done so before. Ginny's heart raced, knowing this could be the major breakthrough she had been hoping to have. She ran her hands down his arms and gathered his hands into hers. She gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"I think I… I want more… I've been thinking about the… the potion a lot."

"About taking it? Harry, I get it. Sometimes, we just need a little help. No one is infallible."

"It's not… that."

"Harry, it's alright. Just talk to me."

"It's just… I…" Harry licked his bottom lip. "I'm afraid it's changing me."

Ginny's brow furrowed at the admission. Wouldn't an anxiety potion make him feel better? She squeezed his fingers again.

"How?"

He hesitated, his Adam's apple bobbing. Ginny offered him a reassuring smile. She _knew_ all he needed was a little encouragement to get the words out. She understood how his thought process went, how his mind worked.

"It… what if I need more to feel better? What if I can't keep going on without it now that I've had it? What if I'm not me without it?"

Ginny's eyes softened.

"Harry, needing a potion of any kind is nothing to be ashamed about. Sometimes, we just need a little help," she repeated with a watery smile. "Do you remember how I needed a second dose of pain potion when I had Lily or how I needed that Blood Replenishing Potion after Albus? Did you think any less of me because I took potions to help me?"

"What? No! Of course not, Gin!" Harry's eyes were wide. "This isn't… it's just not the same."

"If it makes you feel better, you should talk to Healer Cohen about it. Maybe you're not taking the right dosage or maybe she can prescribe something better for you."

"I just didn't want you to look at me differently." A single tear ran down his cheek. "I didn't want you to think I wasn't good enough or I wasn't-"

"Harry, shhh." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "There is nothing you could do that would make me look at you differently. I've known you since I was ten years old. I know you better than anybody. I love you. I love everything about you, even when you can't see those qualities in yourself. We'll get through this together, alright? Harry and Ginny versus the world, remember?"

"Even when I make stupid mistakes as an Auror that nearly get me killed?" Harry pulled away and gazed up at her through his wet lashes.

"Especially then!" Ginny poked him in the side.

He let out a soggy chuckle. Ginny tugged him close again at the very sight of his red cheeks. She could feel his tears soaking through the thin material on her shoulder. It only caused her to tighten her grip around him. She could count on one hand the number of times she witnessed him cry.

"Is this what you want, Harry? Do you want to still be an Auror?" She pressed her nose against his shoulder.

"It's the only thing I've ever been good at."

Ginny screwed her eyes shut. She hated he thought so little of himself and his abilities. She knew it was from the Dursleys, from years of being told and treated like he wasn't good enough and would never be good enough. No matter how much she tried to break that mantra, she never could. It was like it was stuck inside his mind with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"You are good at a lot more than just catching Dark wizards." She pressed a kiss onto his bare shoulder. "You would be a brilliant professor. You could run a charity. You could write for the paper with me. You can run a breakfast diner. You could coach Quidditch. You could do a number of other things. You could be a bum on the sofa because we could easily live off the royalties from Sleekeazy's."

"I like being an Auror." His face nuzzled into her hair. "When I got hit with that curse… I remember lying on the wharf. My wand fell into the water. It sounded like everything was so far away and I saw… I saw Sirius."

Ginny pulled back, her hands on either side of his face. Her heart pounded harshly against her chest and her throat narrowed so much that she felt like she could suffocate.

"You saw Sirius?" she croaked.

"I was dying, Gin." His voice was so soft she could barely hear him. "He told me to go back to you and the kids. He told me I was too young to die."

The tears poured down Ginny's cheeks. There was no stopping them at this point. He had almost died. He _had_ died briefly if he saw Sirius. Healer Cohen had told her that his heart stopped several times that first night he was brought in…. that was when he had probably talked to Sirius. The new wave of information was hard to swallow.

"I'm glad you listened."

"Me, too, Gin. Me, too."

"It's nice to know Sirius can still get you to listen to him." Ginny sniffed.

Harry's brow furrowed, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. He lay down against the pillows and tugged her down with him. She propped herself up on her elbow, her free hand running along the scar on his chest.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're stubborn, Harry." The corners of Ginny's lips curved up. "I'm thankful every single second of every single day that you listened to Sirius Black. I love you, Harry. You and the kids are my world. The thought of losing you… Merlin, Harry, it terrified me. I'm so lucky to have you, so lucky to have this incredible life with four amazing kids and an incredible husband. We're so lucky to have each other after all this time."

Harry swallowed, his eyes on hers.

"Sometimes, I think without you, I wouldn't be so lucky." His words came out in almost a whisper.

"You will always have me, Harry. Luck has nothing to do with it."

Ginny leaned down and captured his lips with hers. The heavy weight lifted off her shoulders, not knowing that the weight on her husband's shoulders hadn't lessened a bit.


	14. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me like usual. Another huge thanks to Breanie for being sounding board and giving me ideas.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Fourteen: The Game"**

Harry Potter was avoiding his office on his first day back to work after being cleared by Healer Cohen. His hands were shoved in his trouser pockets as he stood against the wall of the training room with all of the trainees and instructors. Wellington, the Dueling professor, called forth two at a time to face off in a duel.

Professor McGonagall personally asked Harry to go to Hogwarts monthly to help Professor Delaney, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, with Dueling Club. Harry had a hard time telling his former head of house no and found himself at Hogwarts more than he had anticipated over the years. He recognized several of the trainees from Dueling Club. He always enjoyed watching the trainees duel each other, recognizing how some of their techniques had improved and some had stayed disappointingly at the same level they were while at school.

The afternoon dragged on. Harry went around the room giving pointers and adjusting grips with Wellington after the dueling warm up exercise. When the class broke for lunch, Harry felt an uncomfortable coiling in the pit of his stomach. He walked through the bullpen, watching as some Aurors worked through their lunch. Others were sitting around in clusters in a cubicle chatting as they ate. Harry glanced over to see Ron entering the office with a travel cup and a plate of half eaten pie.

"Oi, mate, saw you've been with the trainees all day. You avoiding the mountain of paperwork on your desk?" Ron greeted, stopping in front of Harry.

"Something like that." Harry shrugged, eyeing the food and drink in his hand. "You already have lunch?"

"Yeah, went down to the café with Hermione. I couldn't bear to throw away the rest of my pie so I thought I'd bring it back for a late afternoon snack. It's never too late for pie."

"I think I've heard you say that about pretty much every food to ever exist." Harry grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes, lifting his cup up to take a sip of his drink.

"You alright, mate? You look bloody awful."

"Gee, thanks, Ron."

"You did get cleared to come back, right?" Ron's brow furrowed.

"Since when did you become your mother?" Harry stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and frowned.

"Real funny. I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my pie." Ron shook his head. "Oh, Robins got called to Azkaban."

"Why?"

"Beats me. Apparently, the warden called for an Auror so I sent her. You know, because she's one of the few people that Robards actually likes."

"Robards doesn't like anyone." Harry frowned.

"No, he likes you and Robins and that's about it. I heard when he retires and you take over for the DMLE, he wants Robins to be Deputy Head."

Harry waved his hand, not really wanting to talk about the possibility of having to give up the position of Head Auror. He would be content to stay in the position and pass over the promotion in a heartbeat. Somehow, he doubted he'd ever hear the end of it if he passed it up.

"You didn't ask questions why the warden was asking for another Auror?"

"I just assumed that the Aurors on duty today were too junior, so I sent a senior Auror." Ron shrugged. "I'm sure Robins will contact you if she needs one of us. You heading to lunch?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll just…" Harry made a noncommittal wave of his hand.

The thought of eating was unappealing as he felt oddly on edge and jittery. He felt like if he ate, he'd only be sick afterwards. The thought of going to his office to catch up on his work was equally a terrible idea. The thought that there was a whole vial of liquid luck just sitting in his desk drawer was maddening. He wished there was a way he could just have someone get rid of it for him, to squash the temptation outright. Except, he didn't feel comfortable explaining to anyone _why_ he had Felix in his desk drawer. News would spread like Fiendfyre if anyone knew. He could see the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ already.

"Maybe you should head home for the day. You look pale."

"I'm fine. I'll be in my office."

Harry waved before slowly making his way towards his office. His vision narrowed, his heart hammering in his chest. He could hear the indistinct voice in the back of his mind getting stronger the nearer he got to his office. He needed to get rid of it, pitch the potion that he bought immediately. Perhaps, he could just flush it down the toilet. He could lock himself in one of the cubicles in the loo and dump it.

Entering his office, he shut the door and rested his back flat against it. He drew his wand out from his robes and cast both a Silencing Charm and a Locking Charm on his door. With a heavy sigh, he pushed off the door and walked jerkily to his desk. His hand shook as his fingers wrapped around the pull and he yanked the drawer open.

The molten gold shimmered. A warmth flooded him as he stared at the vial. It shined up at him, like the sun's rays were reflecting off his face. His hand shook as he ran a finger along the glass, a lump forming in his throat.

_Take it. Just a little sip. It will make you feel better_.

Harry screwed his eyes shut, hearing the voice clearer in his head than he had all week. His entire body trembled half in fear and half in excitement. Snapping his eyes open, his fingers wrapped around the vial. His thumb traced over the stopper as he lifted it out of the drawer. What would one little sip harm? He hadn't taken it too much. Only twelve hours… twelve measly hours. That wasn't even a whole day's worth.

There was what? A hundred and sixty-eight hours in a week. It had been longer than that since he had even _had_ a sip. Over a week. Surely, having a little more wouldn't cause any harm. The apothecary willingly sold him two whole vials. Surely, if that was too much, he would have been denied the purchase. Harry had personally raided apothecaries in Knockturn Alley and other unsavory areas for selling over legal quantities of certain potions early in his career. There were laws and he highly doubted that an apothecary in Apricity Lane was going to be violating any regulations.

Still, he paused. His mouth was dry and cottony. He could feel a bead of sweat break out on his forehead. His eyes watered as he stared at the vial in his hand. It was memorizing the way that it glittered and sloshed.

_"If taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence_ ," Slughorn's voice rang in his head as Harry grappled to hold onto the memory from so long ago. _"Too much of a good thing, you know… highly toxic in large quantities."_

Harry blinked. He could remember sitting in the tent with Ron and Hermione hunting Horcruxes and attempting to destroy the locket. Ron had suggested they brew some Felix and be done with the whole thing, get a little luck to help them out during the hunt. He could still remember Hermione quoting Slughorn and refusing to even mess with such a thing. She called it one of the worse ideas they had.

Clenching his jaw, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the vial. He marched out of his office and towards the loo. He'd dump it. He could do it. It was just a potion. It had no power over him. He was Harry Potter: the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher, Head Auror. He would not let himself be bested by a little vial. He was still in control.

The loo was deserted. He walked past the urinals and cubicles, his eyes boring a hole into the very last stall. Looking behind him to make sure no one had entered; he stepped into the cubicle and locked the door. He leaned against the door and glanced down at his hand. His knuckles were nearly white from gripping the vial so tightly.

Harry lolled his head back. He could do it, get rid of it right then and there. It wouldn't haunt him or call to him any longer. He could dump it right down the toilet and flush it away. In fact, that's what he knew he should do. Get rid of it before he succumbed the desire to have anymore.

Ginny had been so supportive, so open and honest with him. She had been trying to help him. He couldn't say the words no matter how hard he tried during their talk a few days prior. It was like an unmovable force had pushed the words down deep within him, a prickling in the back of his mind telling him that nothing good would come out of actually admitting his usage of the potion to her.

Except, Ginny would have understood. She _always_ understood him in a way no one else had before. She never made him feel guilty about the Horcrux hunt, about not going back to finish up his last year at Hogwarts, about joining the Aurors, about the long hours and the dangerous missions. Ginny just trusted him to always come back to her, whole and happy. He had succeeded for nearly twenty years, by dodging death and finding comfort in her love. She made him _want_ to live.

He loved her so fiercely, loved her more than anyone else. She had accepted him with all of his flaws and all of his childhood baggage. She accepted Teddy in her life and became a mother to his godson without question. She knew caressing his cheek after a particularly hard day at work calmed him. She knew that running her fingers through his hair helped ease his anxieties and fears. She knew just the right time to crack a joke to make him laugh, when to tell him he was being thick, when he just needed her in his arms in complete silence. She just understood him in a way no one else ever had.

He hated Felix Felicis for ever making him doubt her. He had known Ginny for twenty-three years. They had been together for sixteen years. They had been married for twelve years. They had four beautiful children together. They had been friends, partners, lovers for so long that it was hard to remember the times when he was alone - to remember the times spent in a dark cupboard and so touch starved. She was like a vital organ to him. To severe Ginny from him was as good as killing him. He didn't know how to live without her, how not to be with her. Felix was telling him he could and he should. It shot jolts of panic and despair through his heart. He couldn't lose her.

If he stopped now, if he drained the vial and went back to Healer Cohen for help, did it really matter if he ever told her the full truth? He had tried. _Merlin_ , he had tried. It was on the tip of his tongue as he talked about how everyone considered him lucky and about how his luck was going to run out. His mind had pleaded and screamed for her to understand, to say the words that he just couldn't say. He wanted to tell her that it started out as just needing a little luck to get him through a rough month, that it had been a moment of weakness. He wanted to tell her how his heart burned with shame that he needed such a thing in the first place. He was thirty-four years old and he needed a luck potion just to do his job.

After everything, he couldn't find it within him to dump the potion. He glanced down at his hand, his heart pounding so uncomfortably in his chest that it caused pain to ripple through his torso. His breath came out in long, jagged puffs. He opened his palm to see the molten gold sparkling in the vial, calling to him like a siren. A cold rush crawled over his limbs and he shivered. Bile rose in his throat.

The door to the loo opened and Harry froze in the cubicle. He felt like he was choking as he waited for whoever came in to finish their business and leave. Harry closed his eyes, his grip tightening around the potion vial again.

"Oi, Harry, you in here?" Ron's voice wafted through the cubicle.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Harry licked his bottom lip, hoping he sounded casual.

"Uh, hate to bug you in _here_ of all places but um… there's some trouble at Azkaban. Robins asked for us to come help her out."

Stilling at the words, the potion glimmered up at him. Demelza needed his help at Azkaban of all places. Even without the Dementors there, the place was horrifying and cold. He shivered. Needing help at Azkaban was never a good sign. The potion seemed to sparkle more, urging him to take a sip. Bile sat uncomfortably in his throat. He knew what he had to do. He uncoiled his fingers from around the potion and glanced down greedily at the vial. Just one more time. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that told him if he did this again, there was no going back. If he took the potion this time, it was more than just needing a bit of luck. It was a craving, an addiction. It was admitting that the thrall of the potion was stronger than he was.

"Harry?"

Ron's voice snapped him back and without a second thought, he uncorked the vial and chugged half of it. He slid the cork back in and shoved the vial into his pocket. Shame washed over him.

Then, it was gone. His anxiety melted away, the doubt suddenly was gone. Everything that he had been agonizing over was a distant memory. A warmth wrapped around him. He felt at peace, happy, giddy. He felt untouchable. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt a million times lighter. His heart drummed happily in his chest, steady and strong.

_Told you. Everything is better with Felix on your side._

"Sorry, just thinking," Harry said as he kicked out his leg to flush the empty toilet before exiting the cubicle. "What's going on?"

Harry washed his hands with a soft smile gracing his features.

"Apparently, there are people who are claiming to be from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic trying to extradite Lobankov."

"That's not how that works." Harry's brow furrowed.

"That's why Robins doesn't think they're actually from the Bulgarian Ministry. She thinks they're Lobanvok's men trying to strongarm their way into Azkaban." Ron raked a hand through his hair. "It's why she called in the big wands. You and me. Let's go."

Harry quickly dried his hands with a paper towel. He started towards the loo door. Just before they exited, he turned around and launched the crumbled-up paper towel at the bin. It made it in easily and Harry grinned over at his best mate. Ron only rolled his eyes in response.

"How many Aurors are at Azkaban right now?" Harry inquired.

"Robins is there. She took Reed with her and said Holmes has been there all-day with a few junior associates. I don't know who has Azkaban shift today.

"Oi, Dobbs, Addington, Sutton, Ellis! Let's go!" Harry called out names as they strolled through the bullpen.

He snapped his fingers but didn't stop to wait for them. The Aurors scrambled from their desks, grabbing their wands and rushing to keep up with Harry and Ron. Felix told him he didn't need the Auror's help with the fake Bulgarian Ministry officials. Azkaban needed to be more heavily guarded. There was a plot. They were going to try to break Lobankov out. Harry wasn't going to let them succeed.

By the time Harry arrived at Azkaban with a team of Aurors, the Bulgarians had already left the prison just like Felix had told him. When Demelza had told them that she needed the Head Aurors to sign off on the extradition papers, they had all but fled. They, apparently, had not anticipated such a fight as they waved around their official-looking paperwork and barked out orders.

"Do we question Lobankov?" Demelza frowned as Ron commanded a full sweep of the prison.

"No, leave him." Harry only smirked.

Felix told him Lobankov would like the attention, would like the thought that his men had gotten to the Aurors. He wanted Lobankov to stew in his cell and grow more bitter with the fact that Harry Potter didn't see him as a threat. He wasn't even a blip on the Aurors' radar. He didn't want to give Lobankov the pleasure of talking with him just yet. No, that would come later. Harry had to be patient and not go running in with his wand blazing. The long game was better with a wizard like Lobankov. The lack of attention and recognition would slowly eat away at him. When Harry did question him, he'd blurt out everything just to prove how damn special he was.

* * *

Ginny Potter's arms burned from holding up two eerily similar pencil dresses for the past ten minutes while Andromeda Tonks eyed them both. There was a frown on Andy's face, her right hand over her heart. Lily stood on the bed behind Andy, her little arms draped over her grandmother's shoulders and their heads leaning against each other.

"I like the dark green one, Gradmum." Lily sounded bored as her brown eyes darted between the two dresses.

"Is that _too_ predictable though, sweetheart?" Andy's hand left her heart and reached back to pat the girl on her check affectionately.

"Grandmum, you _looooove_ green."

"Andy, they both will look gorgeous on you." Ginny grimaced as she stretched out her arms. "For a simple dinner that you claim isn't a date, you sure are putting a lot of thought into this."

Andy scowled as the door to the bedroom opened. Ginny glanced over to see a smiling Harry step through the door, his eyes sparkling as he looked around at the three women in the room. He seemed in an exceedingly good mood as he shrugged off his Auror robes and draped them across the back of the chair. He loosened his tie as he made his way over to the group.

"What are you girls up to?" He bent down to peck Ginny on the temple. "Definitely the green one. What's if for, love?"

Ginny's head snapped towards him, her brow furrowing. He was in one of his _really_ good moods if he was calling her a pet name again. She wondered if he had talked to Healer Cohen about what the best potion would take would be. Had she told him his dosage for his anxiety potion was correct? She bit her bottom lip, wanting to say something but knew Harry would hate it if she said anything in front of Andy.

"I have a dinner meeting," Andy supplied as Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought it was a date?" Lily held her arms up for Harry.

"You have a date? Andy, that's wonderful!" Harry grinned as he lifted Lily off the bed.

Ginny took a few steps forward and laid the dresses out carefully onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around her midsection as she turned to observe Harry. He smothered Lily's face with kisses, causing her to let out a string of giggles and squirmed in his arms.

"It's not a date, Harry." Andy frowned. "He's just an old friend I'm meeting with for dinner."

"Yeah, an old friend. You do all this when you're having dinner with just any old friend?" Ginny grinned

"I agree with Gin." Harry turned his attention to Andy. "Go and enjoy a lovey date! Who's the lucky guy?"

Andy pursed her lips, clearly not amused. Ginny glanced over at Harry, amused by his reaction to dating talk. Normally, he became increasingly awkward whenever topics of dating cropped up and avoided the topic of conversation.

"Just an old friend," Andy replied stiffly.

Harry rolled his eyes, his attention turning back to Lily. He hiked the little girl up higher on his hip and looked at her with a look of complete adoration. Ginny's heart melted at the scene. Harry was such a good father and loved each of the children equally. He loved so fully, so fiercely. It was one of the things she loved most about him. That even after being abused so badly as a child, he was capable of loving so profusely.

"Do you know what my favorite flower is?" Harry kissed Lily again on the cheek.

"Hmm… you always buy Mummy daff'dils for Mummy's day." Lily scrunched up her face as she thought. "Is it daff'dils?"

"That is your Mum's favorite flower." Harry poked Lily in her side, causing her to fall into another fit of giggles. "My favorite flower is you!"

"Daddy!" Lily slapped her palm on her forehead. "I'm a witch, not a flower!"

Harry feigned surprise which only caused Lily to laugh again. Ginny studied Harry's features, the way his eyes were unnaturally bright and the almost maniac way he smiled. Ginny couldn't help the coil in the pit of her stomach and the curiosity of what happened at his Healer's appointment that cleared him to go back to work.

"Oh, my mistake. Silly me. Do you want to go have a tea party? I'm still in my suit and you're in a very pretty dress. We can probably rope in James and Albus if we offer biscuits." Harry tucked a messy, red lock behind Lily's ear. "We'll let Mum and Grandmum figure out an outfit for the not a date dinner."

"Yes!" Lily wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck.

Harry carried Lily out of the room, the two chatting loudly and rapidly. Ginny turned her attention to Andy, her eyebrows raised and her lips pulled thin. She was curious what Andy had to say about Harry's personality shift. Grabbing her wand from the bedside table, she quickly cast a Silencing Charm on the bedroom.

"So?"

"He seems happy." Andy's eyes narrowed. "I'm assuming the talk last Friday went exceedingly well?"

"It went well. We talked. He opened up a little." Ginny frowned. "Do you think his behavior was… _odd_?"

"I don't think I've ever seen him so… playful, I suppose? Even when he's playing with the children, he's not so…" Andy pursed her lips. "This is going to sound awful, but he's not so lighthearted. He always seems like a lot is on his mind and he's being held back by some imaginary force."

"He's always been like that. He's always taken the weight of the world on his shoulders." Ginny glanced at the bedroom door when she heard the kids squealing and laughing, their childish voices yelling their dad's name. Harry's boisterous laugh rang throughout the house. It was a kind of laugh that she had never heard escape from his lips – so lively and free.

"I fail to see the issue, Ginny. Obviously, he's a lot happier than he has been in a long time. This past month has been hard on the both of you. Perhaps, he has a new outlook on life."

"He said he saw Sirius." Ginny blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "That he had died temporarily that first time, that he remembers talking to Sirius."

"He saw Sirius?" Andy's hand rested over her heart. "Is wasn't just… a dream?"

Ginny shook her head, remembering the conversation they had years ago about how Harry had saw Dumbledore at King's Cross Station after he had ventured into the Forbidden Forest to his death during the Battle at Hogwarts. Harry knew better than anyone what it was like to temporarily to die, to have his heart stop and see a glimpse of the afterlife.

"He said Sirius told him he was too young to die. That he had a family he needed to get back to. The Healers told me several times his heart stopped that night, remember? I think during those brief moments, he was able to communicate with Sirius."

"Well, at least my cousin had some sense to tell him to fight death." Andy frowned.

"Sirius loved Harry."

"I never said he didn't. I just… I don't know what to say besides Harry must have a new outlook on life. He's living his life to the fullest and not letting his past demons consume him anymore. That's a good thing. Maybe this personality shift is the way Harry would have been if he had a normal childhood, if he wasn't raised as a savior and expected to fight in a war as a teenager."

"He's not always like that though. He wasn't like that at Friday night dinner at the Burrow. You saw him, he was acting normal then. It's just random times where he's suddenly using pet names, can't keep a smile off his face, and there's this glint in his eyes… can an anxiety potion shift a person's personality that drastically?"

"I haven't heard of that effect exactly. I suppose the wrong dose may cause adverse effects… if you can consider being happy an adverse effect at all. Are you sure it's an anxiety potion?"

"I…" Ginny's brown furrowed. "I think so? What do you think he's taking that _could_ cause a personality shift like that?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, Ginny. An anxiety potion _wouldn't_ do that. The only thing I know that can cause a shift in personality is Felix Felicis and that would hardly be useful to him. It's not a healing potion, after all. I think that you're overthinking it. Seeing Sirius just reminded him of all of the wonderful people he has to live for. Perhaps, he's just more relaxed and able to express himself a little better because of that. I hate to say it, but sometimes a near-death experience really shakes someone up. Do you think it's something more than that?"

Ginny shook her head realizing that Andy had a point. She felt silly for even questioning Harry. He had never given her a reason to question him before. Despite all of his faults, Harry was a good man. He was a wonderful husband. He tried so hard to make her and the kids happy. He was so determined to live the life that had been robbed from him the night Pettigrew betrayed his parents and Voldemort murdered them.

With a sniff, Ginny shot Andy a watery smile. She pointed at the green pencil dress that Lily chose.

"This is it, Andy. You'd look gorgeous in this one."

"Black is so classic though." Andy pursed her lips as her eyes glided to the other dress.

Ginny suppressed a groan as Harry and the kids' laughter rang throughout the house once more. Harry was happy and alive. She couldn't help but be eternally grateful for that.

* * *

Teddy Lupin kicked around the football with James while they waited for Albus' game to start. The brothers had back-to-back football games at their primary school. Ginny had been nice enough to pick him up from school after work the night before so he could attend Friday night dinner at the Burrow and go to both games on Saturday. Harry agreed to take him back early Monday morning in time for classes.

Teddy performed the Maradona spin to bypass James' attempt to take the ball from him. The younger kid groaned, obviously clueless on how to continue even after five years on the team. While Teddy and Albus just understood football, James had always struggled. However, he would _never_ tell his younger brother he was abysmal at the sport, he truly was the worst on his team. Where James lacked on the football field, he more than made up for it on the Quidditch pitch. The kid was more talented on a broom.

"I wish there was a primary Quidditch league," James grumbled as he stood in front of Teddy, his leg poised to kick out.

"Yeah, well, considering there are no wizarding primary schools, I'd say you're out of luck."

Teddy passed the ball to his brother. James stopped it, his right cleat on top of the ball. He reached up to wipe the small beads of sweet off his face, a frown etched deep into his brow.

"It's no use, Ted. I might as well just quit. It's my last year anyways." James performed a scissor dribble before he kicked the ball.

Teddy stopped the ball easily as there wasn't a lot of power behind it. He had been half tempted to allow the ball to pass by him out of pity but knew it would only frustrate James more.

"You need more power behind it." Teddy raked a hand through his inky Potter hair.

James groaned before he turned to walk back to the picnic table where Harry was finishing up some paperwork that needed to be finished by Monday while Lily colored next to him. Teddy stared at the back of James' jersey, the big letters spelling out _POTTER_ between his shoulder blades and the number three embossed below it. The kid had been so excited to play football as he had gone to every single one of Teddy's games growing up. Teddy couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother because no amount of help he attempted to give made any difference.

Teddy grabbed the football and placed it under his arm before making his way to the picnic table. He took a seat next to James and across from Harry. He grabbed his water bottle and took a gulp.

"When's Mum getting here?" James' fingers traced over the school name on his water bottle.

"Uh, she just had to submit her article and then she was going to come straight here." Harry glanced down at the battered watch on his wrist. "Should be any minute if she doesn't get held up."

"Is Grandmum coming today? She wasn't at dinner last night." Teddy drummed his thumbs on the table.

"She had a date last night." Harry squinted down at the parchment in front of him. "She's coming today."

"She had a… date?" Teddy's brows raised.

"Ugh, her and Mum were looking at dresses for like two hours one night." James folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "I swear, it's not that hard to pick an outfit."

"Albus!" Lily stood up on the bench seat and waved frantically.

Teddy looked behind him to see the coach bringing the kids out onto the field for a short warm-up before the game. Albus waved briefly in their direction before he turned his attention back to the coach. On the other end of the field, the opposite team huddled together.

Turning his attention back to the table, Teddy frowned. Harry looked tired, dark smudges under his eyes. One hand was tangled in his unruly locks while the other scratched a pen across the parchment. Teddy frowned.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" A familiar female voice rang.

Teddy glanced over to see his grandmother approaching the group. Lily immediately held her arms out for a hug and launched into a story about her pygmy puff getting stuck in her toy teapot. Andy gave the girl her undivided attention before moving on to greet Harry with a swift kiss on the cheek and then rounding the picnic table to greet James and Teddy.

"Did I miss Albus?" Andy took a seat next to Teddy, facing out to the field.

"Yeah, we've been here for a half hour already." Teddy turned around, propping his elbows up on the table behind him, and watched as Albus made a goal during the warm-up.

Andy clapped when she saw the goal. Albus looked over, his face red, as he waved weakly in their direction. Teddy, seeing the embarrassment, cupped his hands over his mouth and hooted loudly. Albus looked like he was going to send a rude hand gesture but thought better of it.

"Harry, it's Saturday. You should really leave work at the office." Andy twisted her body just enough to look at him.

"A department head's job is never finished." Harry grimaced.

"Oi, Grandmum, what's this I hear about you missing Friday night dinner because you had a date?" Teddy grinned over at his grandmother.

"Who told you that?" She frowned.

"Dad did." Teddy gestured his thumb at Harry.

"Harry Potter, what is the matter with you?" Andy scoffed.

"Ginny said it was a date!" Harry looked up, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Grandmum, do we need to have _the talk_?" Teddy patted her on the shoulder. "Dad gave me _the talk_ when I was fourteen. I don't think I blocked out the whole exchange even though it _was_ rather traumatic and awkward because, well, you know how he gets sometimes. I will never look at bananas the same. In fact, I haven't even eaten a banana in two years."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Edward!" Andy shot Harry a reproachful look. "It was not a date. Don't listen to Harry."

Teddy grinned as Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it instead. He shook his head and looked back down at his piece of parchment. Lily let out a huff before she skipped around the picnic table and squeezed her way between Teddy and Andy. She leaned into Andy's side and started asking questions if her friend liked her dress. Teddy suppressed a laugh as Albus and the other kids started towards the middle of the field.

The game began with Albus taking control of the ball almost immediately. He darted around the field, a smile gracing his thin face as he dodged the defenders with ease. Harry had tossed his work papers into his briefcase so he could watch the game uninterrupted. Ginny arrived about ten minutes late, dashing frantically towards their picnic table. She eased in beside Harry, out of breath and seething.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked.

"Albus scored the first goal." Teddy turned around to greet her. "What took you so long?"

"Don't even get me started, Teddy." She scowled. "Can you arrest Cuffe for being a complete and utter prat?"

Harry let out a low chuckle, glancing over at his wife and shook his head gently. Teddy noted the way his godfather relaxed slightly at the joke, his eyes sparkling just slightly.

"I can't arrest everyone that you have a spat with." Harry elbowed her gently.

"You know what he told me today? That I needed to get my act together and start putting in extra hours at the office. That my _lack of appearance_ is bringing down morale and that I may be _looked over_ for the Sports Editor job when Harrington retires." Ginny shook her head, her eyes on Albus. "I've only been writing for that ruddy paper for ten years. Not to mention, I've been juggling a weekly column and writing additional articles. Not to mention, they always have me on the wireless promoting my column and drumming up readership. Did I complain when- GO ALBUS!"

Teddy turned back to the game to see all of Albus' teammates huddle around him. He frowned at missing his brother's second goal of the game. He cheered, nevertheless, and clapped loudly. James hooted loudly and pumped his first. Lily jumped off the bench and chanted Albus' name as she did a little dance. Albus turned bright red at his family's antics and shook his head furiously in their direction.

"Honestly, though, did I ever complain when they asked me to emcee a charity event? Or when they practically begged me not only to play in an all-star game but also write an exclusive piece on what it was like to play during the game? I even got exclusive interviews with half the team upon request."

"Gin, if you think Cuffe is taking advantage of you or trying to steal a promotion away from you that you obviously deserve, then quit. You've been offered positions with a variety of other Quidditch magazines over the years. You've even been offered your own wireless show."

"I just… I haven't missed one deadline all month despite the shite storm that has been going on. I don't understand why face time is so important."

"You know what, Mum?" James turned around. "You should just create your own magazine and be Editor-in-Chief. You can write as many or as few articles you want. You can get other retired Quidditch players you know to join. I could write a Quidditch from the Kid's Perspective piece weekly! Do you know how wicked that would be? I'd be a writer for you, Mum!"

"You're sweet, Jamie."

"Who would want you to write? You'd just complain about how the Arrows are overrated." Teddy joined in on the conversation.

"Shut it, Ted." James shoved him lightly.

"Why don't you just _buy_ a Quidditch team?" Teddy smirked as he glanced back at his parents.

"Oh, yes, because it's so easy just to _buy_ Quidditch team and not at all insanely expensive." Harry let out a low chuckle.

"I mean, we could buy a magazine or start one up." Ginny seemed in deep thought. "I mean, if Cuffe can run the _Daily Prophet_ for twenty years being as incompetent as he is, I can surely do it!"

"Let's just calm down and talk about this tomorrow." Harry sighed. "If by the end of next week, you still want to quit and start your own magazine, we can look into it."

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close to his side. His lips pressed a kiss to her temple. James made a gagging noise before turning back to watch the game unfold. Albus' team had won easily with Albus receiving a flimsy piece of paper stating that he was the MVP of the game. He couldn't keep the wide grin off his face as he showed his family.

When James took the field, Teddy tried to keep the grimace off his face. The defenders took the ball from him multiple times. He had missed making a goal in the two opportunities that had arisen during the game. Their team had squeaked by with a win, but it was in no way thanks to James.

James slammed a piece of paper on the picnic table that said he won Player with the Most Heart. He sneered, obviously not proud of the accomplishment. Teddy pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair much to his protests.

They went out to celebrate the boys' wins at a local restaurant. Teddy sat between both boys and across from his parents. He couldn't help but take notice again how worn his godfather appeared. He was less talkative than normal and his hand was constantly underneath his glasses rubbing his eyes. Teddy had expected to arrive home for the weekend and be reassured that their family was back to normal. Instead, he couldn't help but feel like there was still something going on that nobody wanted to talk about.

Teddy had watched his dad the whole day. The way he seemed unnaturally tired, the way he shifted almost as though he were on edge, the way his smile rarely reached his eyes. Teddy found himself unable to sleep at night. He stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars for hours before he rolled out of bed. He threw a jumper on before grabbing his mirror and creeping out of his bedroom.

Making his way to the back of the house, he left through the back door of the kitchen. He wanted to some fresh air and to see if Victoire was still awake. He stilled when he stepped onto the back deck.

Harry sat on a sofa. In his hands was a small vial of something that he was playing with absentmindedly. He was in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, goosebumps littering his arms and shoulders. Teddy stared at his godfather's bare chest.

The scar from the procedure shone brightly on his chest. His godfather was no stranger to scars from the unique lightning bolt on his forehead to the chilling sentence on the back of his hand. Small, new ones seemed to crop up over the years when he'd return home from a mission or a raid. That long, puffy scar that ran up his sternum just below the odd oval-shaped scar made Teddy's insides churn. To know that scar nearly ended in Harry's death was terrifying. It was the nastiest scar Teddy had ever seen.

"Dad?"

With a start, Harry jumped and shoved the vial of whatever he was holding into the pocket of his pajamas. He forced a smile onto his features. Teddy took a seat next to his godfather, placing the mirror onto the cushion next to him.

"You alright, Ted?" Harry's arm draped across the back of the sofa, behind his godson.

"Couldn't sleep." Teddy shrugged. "What are you doing up?"

"Same."

Teddy bit his bottom lip as he drew his knees up to his chest. He curled his toes into the cushion for warmth, then rested his cheek against his knees so that he could glance over at Harry.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Have I ever said no?" Harry gave him another forced smile.

"Are you dying?"

The words choked out. It had been a thought that had been swirling through his mind all day. The more he watched Harry over the course of the day, the more the thought assaulted his mind. He didn't _look_ good. He was overly pale, haggard, worn.

"Am I dying? Ted…" Harry's brow furrowed. "What gave you that idea?"

"You look sick."

Harry's arm wrapped around Teddy's shoulders. He tugged the teenager towards him and Teddy allowed himself to be pulled against his godfather's side. His cheek collided with his godfather's cold chest and Teddy suddenly felt very small. He couldn't remember the last time either one of his parents had held him like this. His throat clogged.

"I'm fine, Ted. I'm not dying. The procedure worked. I promise. I've just been a little stressed lately. I've been putting in extra hours all week at work since a threat's been made known." Harry's hand rubbed Teddy's bicep. "No, you don't have to worry about it. We've got it under control."

Teddy felt his anxiety loosen just a smidge but it didn't leave completely. He scooted closer to Harry, seeking more comfort. At the movement, Harry's arm tightened around his shoulders while his free hand cupped around the back of his neck. Teddy had to fight the tears that threatened to spill. Harry had a way of always making him feel safe and loved. The familiar weight on his neck threatened to unravel him.

"Honestly, Ted, I promise you, I am alright. There is nothing medically wrong with me. The curse is completely gone from my system. I'm no longer in pain."

Teddy nodded, his fingers wrapping themselves around Harry's forearm. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling a stray tear escaped from his eye. Harry must have felt the wetness on his chest because he planted a kiss on the crown of his godson's head. Teddy broke down completely.

Over a month of worry and anxiety seeped from him. Harry's arms tightened around him even more, holding him as close as humanly possible. Teddy had never felt safer and more at ease than in that moment. His dad was going to be alright. For the first time in over a month, he felt like he could finally breathe. His family was back and all was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know everyone has loved me posting twice a week. I was only doing that to catch up on posting this story on here because it was originally posted over at fanfiction.net. Well, you are all caught up now! Yay! So, you will only be getting an update on Sundays. Boo.


	15. Horace Slughorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Fifteen: Horace Slughorn"**

Harry Potter gripped the granite of the sink in the master bathroom so tightly that his knuckles were white and his fingers ached. It had been a week since he had succumbed to taking Felix Felicis. He had had six blissful hours of feeling at ease, calm, happy. There hadn't been a single worry in his mind. The high from the potion lingered for a few days afterwards. Then, by Wednesday, he had felt his world slowly crashing around him. He had trouble concentrating, trouble sleeping, trouble doing anything except for longing to down the rest of the bottle that rested in the drawer of his desk.

He hated himself. He was disgusted with himself. He didn't know how exactly he found himself longing and dreaming over a potion. He had shoved the vial in his robe pockets before heading home for the weekend. There was a small part of him that hoped having a busy few days at home would have squashed his cravings for Felix. There had been a tiny spark of hope that Teddy being home would prove to be a wonderful distraction. Except, it hadn't. He had spent all weekend unable to sleep and extremely anxious.

He had spent his Saturday night on the back deck with the half empty vial of liquid luck in his pocket while comforting his distraught godson. Seeing Teddy's fears and anxieties did not lessen his self-reproach. The two of them had sat out back for at least an hour, talking about school and work. Teddy seemed calmer and happier than he had been in a while after their talk. Harry supposed he could still do a few things right.

He had spent most of his Sunday convincing himself that he didn't need to finish off the vial while also trying to figure out how to get more. He didn't want a record of him purchasing Felix Felicis frequently from the apothecaries around England. He certainly couldn't take any more from work. It had only taken Teddy asking Ginny for help on his potions assignment for it all to click into place.

Horace Slughorn had embraced the role of professor after the war with a renewed passion and excitement. He started forming his connections again, the parties getting more elaborate and frequent. Harry had attended quite a few the year after the war just to have an excuse to see Ginny while she finished up her last year at Hogwarts. There had been many times they had snuck off after the parties to the Room of Requirement to spend the whole night together. After she left Hogwarts, he was roped into the occasional party over the years when Slughorn would corner him after a Dueling Club meeting or a career talk he'd given at the request of Professor McGonagall. When Slughorn had enticed Teddy into his circle, Harry and Ginny attended a couple to make sure their godson was comfortable.

Harry sighed, pulling himself out of his reminiscing. He agreed to take Teddy back to school first thing Monday morning even before he felt the withdrawal from Felix settling in. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to mentally will away the pounding in his head that had been a low throb for days.

Pushing himself up, he walked across the room to his wardrobe and yanked his work robes off the hanger. He shrugged the robes on over his suit, fastening the front of them. Shoving a hand into the pocket, he felt the smooth vial containing the liquid luck. He could imagine it sparkling, calling to him. The temptation ate away at him and there was only so long he found himself able to fight the appeal of the potion. It felt like Felix was slowly but surely subjugating his mind.

It was worse than the Imperius Curse. The Imperius held a sort of darkness to it, a danger of being forced to do something against one's will. Felix felt warm and welcoming, like an old friend. Felix never _forced_ him to do anything. Felix whispered in his head, giving suggestions and urging him to make the right choice. Only good things seemed to happen under the influence of the potion. There was only happiness and light with Felix coursing through his veins. That made it so much harder to fight Felix's charm.

Coming off the high was disastrous though and only heightened the desire to take just a little more Felix to lessen the side effects. His mind felt foggier after taking the potion to the point where he felt like he wasn't thinking straight half of the time. He had burned his hand just the previous week grabbing a hot dish that was in the oven without a mitt on. Small things, little things that he did unconsciously without thinking.

Then, there was the sleeplessness. The nights were the worst as he tried to calm his jittery mind. He couldn't tune out the soft hum in the back of his mind no matter how hard he fought. He felt like his actions weren't always his own as some invisible force pulled and manipulated him.

"DAD!"

Harry's fingers tightened around the vial upon hearing Teddy's voice shouting from down below. Shoving the potion into his robe pocket, he ventured out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Teddy called for him again.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Can you grab my potions book on my bedside table? I forgot it!"

Harry sighed before turning around and making his way to the very end of the hallway. On the last door on the right was a large turquoise T. He pushed the door open. Teddy's room had essentially stayed the same over the years from the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling to the Holyhead Harpies bedsheets to the array of pictures that cluttered his desk. The only new additions were the few Hufflepuff decorations scattered across the room. The little kid books on the bookcase had been replaced with textbooks and other novels.

He spotted the potions book straight away. It laid on top of a leather-bound photo album that they had put together over the years. Harry stopped short of the bedside table, crouching down as a lone photo had slipped from the pages.

It was an old photo from when Teddy was five years old, nearly six. He looked suspiciously like his godfather with the untidy black hair, the thin face, an old pair of his godfather's glasses perched on his nose, and bright red marker on his forehead that resembled a lopsided lightning bolt. The kid had on a costume that looked like the Auror robes from ten years ago and a fake wand from the joke shop peeking out of his pocket.

_"I'm a brave aurora like you, Daddy!"_ Harry could hear Teddy's childish voice ring in his head if he concentrated hard enough. The way he would mispronounce Auror, the way he used to call him daddy, the way he viewed Harry as his hero.

The vial of liquid luck became heavier in his pocket as he stood up. His stared at the photo, the way they both held up their fringe off their foreheads to show off one real scar and one drawn on scar.

A lump formed uncomfortably in Harry's throat. He hadn't felt brave in a long time, ever since he found himself slowly dying on the wharf that night in what felt like a million years ago.. He finally had the family he had always craved growing up. He didn't want to leave them, to lose them that night on the wharf. As the curse pulsed through his system for nearly a month after, he couldn't help but become desperate for a solution.

He was doing it for them: his beautiful wife and his four amazing children. He wanted to be around to see them all finish school, to walk Lily down the aisle, to see them all have children, to grow old with Ginny. He wanted the life that he thought he would never have when he was younger. He could remember being seventeen, starving in some tent in the middle of nowhere thinking that his last few months of life were going to be miserable. He anticipated death. He couldn't even say he was surprised when he walked into the Forbidden Forest that night clutching the Resurrection Stone. Now, the life he always wanted was all around him. He basked in its warmth and comfort. He wasn't about to let a curse, Lobankov, or anything take that away from him.

He sat the picture down on top of the photo album and pulled out the vial of Felix. It called to him, calming him. If only people could see him now, the savior of the wizarding world needing to take sip after sip of liquid luck. He had fallen so hard and so fast that he became dizzy when he even thought about how exactly it had happened.

Harry uncorked the vial of liquid luck, his tongue peeking out to moisten his bottom lip. With a deep breath, he took a small sip of the potion. He had to force himself not to drink any more, to leave some for another time. Perhaps, the issue was taking half a vial at a time. If he only took a sip, maybe the withdrawal symptoms wouldn't be as agonizing. Maybe, he'd be able to kick the habit if he took just enough to take the edge off.

A warmth flushed over his skin and a smile quirked on his lips. For the first time in almost a week, he felt completely relaxed. Felix urged him to get downstairs to take Teddy to school. If he left now, he'd have time to swing by and pay Slughorn a little visit. He could get a few more vials of liquid luck from his former professor and slowly kick the habit. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop taking the potion cold Augurey. No, he could phase it out. Stop taking it gradually. It was the only plan he had, a plan he hoped would work.

Harry pocketed the last bit of Felix in his work robes and grabbed Teddy's potions book before heading downstairs. Lily was situated on Teddy's hip, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a death grip. She lamented that she didn't want him to go back to school and that she missed him too much when he was gone. Teddy kissed the little girl on the cheek, told her he loved her, and pinky swore that he would mirror call her before bed.

"Dad, can I come with you to drop Teddy off?" James shot him a hopeful look.

"You have school," Harry reminded him gently as he clapped a hand between son's shoulder blades.

"It's just Muggle primary school."

"Don't you have a maths test today?" Ginny shot him a look.

"Um…" James' face pinched as Harry chuckled.

"Tough luck, Jamie. Maybe next time." Harry grinned. "You ready to go, Ted?"

The boys swarmed Teddy, holding onto him and asking when the next time he would be home. When Teddy finally managed to untangle himself from the kids and make his way to Ginny, Harry swore he saw a silent tear slip from his godson's eye as he pulled her into a hug. Ginny whispered something in his ear, her hand cupping the back of his neck. He nodded, the corners of his lips quirking up.

The kid pulled away and Harry handed him his potions book. He shoved it into his satchel before slinging the bag over his head so that the strap was situated across his chest. Harry wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulders as they made their way out of the house and down the drive. Once they were at the Apparition point, they were gone with a faint _pop_.

They arrived a short way away from the front gate of Hogwarts. Harry felt a rush of nostalgia, especially since he planned on seeing his former potion's professor. Slughorn was there the year he got together with Ginny. He grinned, his gaze soaking in the giant castle.

"Thanks, Dad."

Harry's tore his eyes away from the castle to look down at his godson. Teddy gripped the strap to his bag tightly, his knuckles steadily turning white.

"For what?"

"For letting me come home so much this year. I know school just started a month ago and-"

"Ted, don't worry about it." Harry gripped his godson's shoulder and turned him so they could face one another. "You are allowed to come home whenever you want. You want to leave every Friday after classes, I will be here to get you."

"I just… I do feel better after this weekend. I wish we would have talked sooner." Teddy looked down at his high-top trainers that had quill drawings on the white toe tips.

"We can talk anytime you want to. I know I'm not the most… talkative person when it comes to feelings or fears, but I am always willing to try. Especially with you and the other kids. I'm your dad, it's what I'm here for." Harry squeezed Teddy's shoulder.

"Mum says I'm a lot like you." Teddy looked up, a lopsided grin easing onto his features.

"I hope that's a good thing!" Harry chuckled, his grin widening.

"Definitely! I'm really glad that my parents made you my godfather. I'm really happy you decided to adopt me when they died."

"There was never a question of that, Ted. You know that, right? Ginny and I have loved you since the moment we saw you. I remember, during the war, I knew Tonks was pregnant. Remus told me right before I dropped off the map completely for a few months. I didn't see your parents during that time, I didn't know where they were staying or how they were doing. We were completely in the dark. We wound up at Shell Cottage for a bit and your dad came by the day you were born. He was showing off your picture. He was so proud, so happy."

Harry had told Teddy the story a million times before. He never grew sick of telling it and he doubted his godson would pass up a chance to hear it again.

"He asked me to be godfather and showed me your picture. You were already changing your hair and you looked so tiny. I was so happy when Remus asked me to be your godfather. I wanted to be the best godfather I could be to you. I wanted to be so involved in your life. I wanted to be the one you'd come to when you were mad at your parents and take you to Quidditch games and be this big brother to you. Then, your parents died. I knew my role in your life had to change. I hadn't even met you yet, but I knew I loved you and I was going to be there for you as a father figure. I remember meeting you the day after your parents died. Ginny was the one to hold you first because I was so nervous I'd do it wrong. I remember Ginny passing you to me and I had never wanted something so much in my entire life. You looked so fragile and you were so tiny in my arms. I was so scared I'd drop you or break you. I was seventeen and so lost, but I was so determined. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to see you every single day and be there for you every single day. I wanted to be your dad and I wanted Ginny to be your mum. There was never a question about it."

"I can't even imagine having a baby to take care of in a year." Teddy blinked furiously, his voice strained.

"You got to be a kid, Ted. You are still just a kid because of your parents' sacrifice. I never got to be just a kid. Growing up the way I did, with my aunt and uncle, I grew up very fast to the point where I don't even know if I even got to have a real childhood. I had a lot of responsibilities when I was even younger than you are now. Even though I was only seventeen when you were born, I felt a lot older. I had seen and been through a lot."

Teddy stepped forward, his arms wrapping around his godfather's neck. He was just slightly taller than his godfather, the tallest in the Potter family. Harry wrapped his arms around the teenager, holding him close.

"I love you, Ted." Harry clapped his godson on the back.

"I love you too, Dad."

"Alright, why don't you get ready for class. You have one at eight today, don't you?" Harry pulled away but kept a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Yeah, I have Arithmancy at eight."

"Then, get going. I'm going to see a few professors before I head into work."

They walked to the Entrance Hall together. Teddy chatted about Arithmancy while Harry merely nodded. He knew very little of the subject. His knowledge was secondhand from a comment Hermione would make in school or listening to Ginny as she helped Teddy with some of his work over the holidays.

They parted, Teddy dashing off towards Hufflepuff common room and Harry making the all too familiar walk to the dungeons. He stuffed his hands in his robe pockets, his fingers gliding over the vial of liquid luck. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He felt like the Cheshire Cat as he descended the stairs.

Harry knocked on Slughorn's office door. He felt completely at ease. Felix pumped happily through his veins and lulled him into calmness that he hadn't felt in days. He was prepared to get more liquid luck and start his slow detox of the potion. He could do it. He grinned. Felix would help him do it. Felix didn't want to harm him. Felix was there to help. Harry had relied a little too much on Felix in the past and needed to stand on his own two feet again. This was the way to do it, he was sure of it. The office door swung open.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn greeted him with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Professor! I've been wonderful. How are you?" Harry reached out a hand and they shook.

"Excellent. Excellent. Your godson is as smart as a whip. He must take after his mother, I suspect. His father wasn't the most apt at potions. In fact, your father got him through a bulk of the work." Slughorn stepped aside to allow Harry entrance. "I have a few moments before my morning class. I believe I have your niece this morning. Dominique Weasley. She excels at potions as well. Her sister, not so much. We can't all have talent, I suppose."

"I take no credit for Teddy's potions successes. Ginny's far more competent in it than I am." Harry smiled as he shut the door behind him.

"Ho, ho! Very modest, m'boy! I remember you being quite good at potions. Lily was phenomenal, as I've told you before. James held his own. I suspect your grandfather had a hefty hand in it. You come from a long line of great potioneers! I'm expecting your children to impress me. Your eldest starts next year, doesn't he?" Slughorn learned his back against the edge of his desk as Harry took a seat.

"Yes, James starts next fall. He's very excited. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts packing his bag come Easter."

"James Sirius if I remember correctly? Named after your father and godfather? They were very bright, very bright indeed. I think sometimes too bright for their own good. They were often bored in school, and I think that caused them to get into a bit of trouble." Slughorn chuckled fondly. "You get that sometimes with pureblood families. Their parents have them tutored young. By the time they get to Hogwarts, they already know half of the material."

"Well, Ginny and I sent our children to a Muggle primary school."

"Yes, Teddy mentioned that to me! Very modest and an excellent choice. I think it helped him thrive because he was challenged in all the right ways." Slughorn wagged his finger at Harry. "Don't think I haven't noticed he is more than proficient in Defense Against the Dark Arts, though! I hear he consistently outshines most in his year. He's won Dueling Champion for his year six years in a row. Last year, he won overall Dueling Champion – beating out students who were a whole two years ahead of him! I suspect, given your and Ginny's fame level, it was smart to teach the children how to defend themselves early."

"Guilty as charged!" Harry held up his hands, his smiling growing. "I think growing up during a war made Ginny and me a little apprehensive."

"Certainly, m'boy, I don't blame you! I suppose it helped that Remus was exceedingly talented in Defense. While I never got the pleasure of teaching young Nymphadora, she was an Auror so I'm sure she excelled in it as well. Having his godfather who is the youngest departmental head undoubtedly helps!"

"Yes, well, sometimes I think I was given department head just because of my name, so I'm not sure how big of an accomplishment that is."

"So very modest. Your mother was like that. Couldn't take a compliment to save her life." Slughorn sighed, a fond smile gracing his lips.

"My youngest is named after her. She's so amazing. She's so vibrant and sweet. Ginny says I cave to her every wish." Harry grinned fondly.

"I must say, I am excited to have all of your children. I don't plan on retiring anytime soon. I forgot how much I missed teaching. The students are brilliant. The newest group are too young to remember the war, of course. Many were touched with it like your godson, but they don't hold the memories. It is very refreshing. I remember when I first came back, when Albus asked me to, I did it for purely selfish reasons. I wanted a safe haven, to stop running. Then, I was sort of stuck when Albus died for that year. After the war, I just thought it would be safe to stay put. Hogwarts was perhaps the most highly guarded place in the wizarding world the years directly after the war. Well, one gets into the rhythm of teaching and I've been very content."

"I'm glad you're still here. I think Teddy's learned a lot from you."

"You're too kind, Harry. You always have been. Now, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I do have a class starting in fifteen minutes. Is there something you needed?"

"I, actually, came here for a small personal matter, Professor. You see, I'd rather keep this strictly between us if that's alright." Harry grinned up at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of sharing a conversation between us with others. I took my relationships with former students very seriously, Harry, as I'm sure you know. Messy business when you start spilling secrets and losing confidence." Slughorn furrowed his brows. "What is it that you need?"

"I was curious if you had any vials of Felix Felicis? I know you usually introduce it as an incentive to your classes and you've been known to keep some on hand for yourself." Harry folded his hands in his lap. "I would pay you, of course, more than the going rate at any apothecary. I know it's highly complicated and grueling to make, so I would ask if you could perhaps brew some more for me."

"You need some Felix Felicis?" Slughorn frowned. "How many vials do you need?"

"As many as you have."

Slughorn shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting to the door of his office before resting back on his former student. Harry merely smiled, his cheeks growing tired from the permanent grin plastered across his face. He didn't think it fell at all during their conversation.

"We are speaking directly off the record, aren't we, Harry?" Slughorn's eyes shifted again. "You're not… here on official business?"

_He's hiding something. He's probably selling it on the Black Market, making quite a side fortune too if he's asking about official business. Reassure him._

Harry cleared his throat, leaning forward until his elbows rested on his knees. He licked his bottom lip, the smile finally falling from his features.

"I trust you've heard about my accident at work?" Harry glanced up at him through his fringe.

"It was all over the papers. I'm sure it was highly exaggerated what happened."

"I almost died." Harry leaned back, his hands rubbing down his thighs. "My heart stopped several times. They couldn't get the curse out of my system for close to a month. I could have died at any second if the barriers the Healers put up collapsed. I needed a little luck."

Harry's lips thinned and he gazed up at Slughorn over the frames of his glasses. Realization dawned on Slughorn's features and he let out a shaky breath.

"How many times have you taken it?"

"Three recently. Four in my lifetime."

"You're under the influence now, are you not?" Slughorn squinted as he peered at Harry's face. "Your pupils are dilated. Through most of our conversation, you had an uncharacteristically large grin on your face."

"I took a sip this morning."

"Harry, the three doses you took recently, how close together were they and how big of a dose?"

Slughorn stepped forward and motioned for Harry to remove off his glasses. He did so hesitantly. Slughorn's thumb and forefinger peeled his right eye apart. He peered in closely, a frown etched on his face.

"Um… about twenty-one hours' worth of luck. In maybe a week and a half period."

Slughorn's fingers were suddenly prodding his neck, feeling directly under his jaw for reasons Harry couldn't quite pinpoint. He gulped, a sudden urge to run. Felix told him to stay, to put up with it, that it would be worth it in the end. He righted his glasses on his face before sitting very still.

"Harry, I trust you know that Felix is highly addictive. Taking a six-hour dose or even a twelve-hour dose in one sitting surprisingly has little side effects. You can feel a bit of off for a day or two once the potion is completely out of your system, perhaps have your luck turn, perhaps have a headache or feel groggy. Nothing too worrisome. Taking smaller doses over the course of a week or two weeks is far more dangerous. As soon as your body started to recover from Felix, you fed it another dose. The withdrawal became more tedious, your body craved more. When the symptoms didn't cease as quickly as they had the first time, you fed it yet another dose. Now, Felix is getting comfortable in your system, making a little nest within you."

"I needed it," Harry argued.

"Your body thinks you needed it. Felix slowly alters those who consume it. You said you took it once before? When you were younger?" Slughorn grabbed his wrist and felt for his pulse, his gaze resting on his wristwatch.

"Uh, yeah, when I won the vial from you in sixth year. I don't remember anything bad happening afterwards."

Harry could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. Slughorn frowned at his watch. His index and middle fingers pressed hard against the vein in Harry's wrist.

"They were probably very minor. I cannot recall feeling much of anything after the first time I took Felix either. The second time I took it, however, I took a twenty-four-hour dose. I had a whole day of pure luck, a pure high of adrenaline. The effects lingered for a day or two afterwards before I started crashing from the effects of the potion. All traces of the potion had escaped my system and it craved more since I took such a high dosage. It was dreadful for a good two weeks before I felt more like my normal self. I haven't touched it since, knowing a third dose, even a tiny one, would be disastrous. Do you understand what I am saying, Harry?"

"That you refuse to give me more liquid luck?" Harry let a lopsided grin crossed his features.

"It would be detrimental to your health if you took any more. It is toxic in high quantities. It can be known to permanently alter a person's personality."

"I need more of it." Harry's voice grew low, his fists clenching.

"I cannot, in good conscious, give you another vial, Harry! You'll kill yourself."

"I'm going to ween myself off of it." Harry's jaw tightened.

"That's not how it works!" Slughorn took a step back, his eyes wide. "You need the effects of the potion to wear off. Then, you need to lock yourself up in a room for a good week to two weeks and go through the withdrawal. Maybe, just maybe, not too much damage has been done yet. You may still recover, Harry."

"I need it!" Harry growled. "You asked me if I was here on _official_ _business_ , Professor. I'm assuming you've been selling it under the Ministry's nose for years now. You were worried I was here to bust you, weren't you?"

"Harry…"

"No, you sell it on the Black Market, you can sell it to me. What's your going rate? I'm assuming it's more than the apothecary sells it for. It's probably a pretty sickle, isn't it? People don't like it when the Ministry keeps tabs of their potion consumption, am I right?"

"I do not want to sell to you, Harry."

"I need it. I need it for my family. I need it to feel normal."

"You don't, Harry, that's just Felix talking."

"It's disastrous if made wrong if I remember correctly. Would you really rather I buy it from someone else who may not take as great of care as you do? Would you rather I attempt to brew it myself?"

"If I sell it to you in your current condition, I would be killing you slowly!"

"If you don't sell it to me in my current condition, I could end up dead within the week by buying it from the wrong person." Harry rose from his chair. "Do you really want that on your conscious?"

Slughorn stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Harry didn't break the gaze, determined that he wasn't going to leave without some more liquid luck. Felix wasn't bothered at all, perfectly happy with the way the conversation had gone. He was oddly at ease, waiting for the vials to be slipped into his palm. There was zero doubt in his mind what would happen.

Slowly, Slughorn hunched his shoulders before going over to a cupboard behind his desk. He pulled out three vials of shimmering molten gold from his personal stores. Felix did a little flip in the back of his mind.

"I don't want you to come back here and ask me for any more, Harry." Slughorn clenched the vials in his fist. "You need help, not more of this. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I hear you perfectly fine, Professor."

"Does Ginny know?" Slughorn sat the vials on his desk, his palm over them.

"This is between the two of us. I trust you to keep it that way."

"I'm giving you these against my better judgment. I hope you heed the warning I am giving you about this potion, Harry. I hope you seek the help that you need. Weening off this potion is not possible. I can't allow you to get desperate enough that you buy it from an unskilled potioneer. It could kill you instantly if brewed wrong – the ingredients are so volatile that even being off measurement by a slim amount could be catastrophic. Do not buy this from a nontrusted source, Harry."

Harry pulled out a small pouch from the inside of his robes and tossed it onto the desk. He felt the grin flitter across his face again. Felix was insanely happy, nearly jumping for joy. His skin felt like it was expanding and warming. His grasped the vials and shoved them next to the near empty one already in his pocket. He nodded at Slughorn before leaving the office.

He spotted Dominique taking a seat in the middle of the room. He nodded to her and waved before exiting the classroom. It was going to be a fantastic day.

* * *

Ginny Potter blinked, focusing on how her eyelids opened and closed. She watched as Viktor Krum laughed, his son who was around Lily's age in his arms. A beautiful woman stood next to him. Ginny couldn't remember her name but she had seen her in several magazines over the years. She was a fashion model who always appeared in printed ads.

She snapped her quill in half, more than a little irritated that Cuffe had given the exclusive interview to some rookie correspondent who joined the paper only two years ago. He looked awestruck up at Krum, the back of his neck flushed a bright red.

"What did that quill ever do to you?"

Ginny whipped around to see George standing there with a goofy grin plastered across his face. She gave him a sour look and jutted her chin towards Cuffe, Krum, and the baby correspondent. She couldn't even remember the guy's name. She narrowed her eyes. Mark? Chuck? Harold? She couldn't be quite sure.

"Cuffe is giving a junior correspondent an exclusive interview with Krum." Ginny pursed her lips.

"March up to Krum and pretend you didn't know he was here and very casually mention Harry's name." George elbowed her. "Hopefully, he won't recognize you. Just don't mention the 2002 semi-finals."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at George, her lips thinning. The Welsh National Team had annihilated the Bulgarian National Team in the game that decided who was going to attend the World Cup that year. Ginny had been on fire, scoring goal after goal until Krum was forced to catch the Snitch just to put his team out of their misery.

"Quidditch players don't hold grudges. Just fans." Ginny sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just pay his favorite sister a visit at work? I mean, we work only a block away from one another."

"What do you want, George?" She turned to face him.

"Want to go to lunch? I thought, if you wanted, we could swing by the Ministry and grab Harry and Ron too." George stuffed his hands in his red and black checkered suit that clashed horribly with his hair.

"Just Harry and Ron? You're going to start a Weasley war if you are going to pick and choose which Weasleys you choose to go to lunch with." Ginny smirked.

"Bill's a no go because he's just… Bill."

"What's wrong with Bill?" Ginny's face pinched.

"He's _old_ and boring. All he wants to talk about is banking regulations and France. Fleur has made him into a bore. Percy's is even bigger of a bore. If I ever ask to hear about the newest developments in wizarding transportation, just bloody _Avada_ me. Hermione will talk about her little laws. Dad will want to talk about Muggles and I have no idea why he hasn't just bloody retired yet. You, Ron, and Harry are the only ones who don't make me want to drown myself in my soup."

Grabbing her handbag off her desk, she flicked her wrist to indicate George should lead the way. It was a good ten minutes later that they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, slipping through the visitor's entrance. George ducked his head while his wand was being weighed to avoid Percy who was bustling through the Atrium while talking at full speed to a very frazzled looking intern.

Somehow, they managed to maneuver their way through the Ministry without being spotted by any of their family members which was a miracle with George's gaudy suit. They entered the Auror office and immediately spotted Ron laughing with Demelza Robins and another Auror that Ginny didn't recognize. Her eyes glanced around trying to find her messy-haired husband in the crowed but didn't see him anywhere.

"Looks like Ron's working very hard." George pointed towards him.

"Or barely working." Ginny snorted. "I swear with the amount of work Harry does on a daily basis, Ron does nothing but stand around and socialize."

"I'll grab Ron. You find Harry."

The siblings split up. Ginny watched as George took the long way around, seemingly trying to sneak up on Ron. She chuckled to herself before she made her way towards Harry's office. The door was closed and his secretary wasn't at her desk outside. She rapped her knuckles on the wood and heard him cheerfully call for her to enter. She narrowed her eyes before pushing the door open.

Harry glanced up at her, a wide grin plastered across his face. He seemed surprised to see her, his quill hovering over the bit of parchment he was writing on. He motioned for her to come in fully. Shutting the door, she took a seat across from him.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Harry sat his quill down.

"George and I walked over to see if you and Ron wanted to get lunch." Ginny smiled tightly. "I'm having a foul day so don't say no."

"What's wrong?"

"Cuffe is giving an exclusive interview with Viktor Krum to some baby-faced correspondent fresh out of Hogwarts. You know he's doing it because he's peeved at me for not being in the office a lot lately."

Ginny glanced behind Harry, her eyes resting on the blown-up picture on top of his filing cabinet. It was taken a few years back when Harry was made departmental head at the ripe age of twenty-seven, the youngest in history. All three boys were huddled around Ginny and Harry in suits and wide grins. James even had a Dungbomb hidden in the inner pocket of his suit jacket that had been expanded by George. Her brother thought it would be hilarious to end the evening on that note. Ginny wished Lily had been born at that time. It seemed odd to have a picture up without her in it.

"You shouldn't stand for it, Gin. Tell him that he needs to stop whatever grudge he has against you and act professional or else you're walking. Get your picture taken outside of _Quidditch Monthly_."

"Cuffe's never liked me." Ginny shrugged. "I was hoping he'd retire soon. He's ancient enough."

"Alright, let's go. I'm ready for some lunch. Paperwork forgotten." Harry grinned as he pushed his chair back.

"You seem happier today."

"This whole Lobankov case has me a little stressed out." Harry shrugged off his Auror robes and slung them on the back of his office chair before pocketing his wand in the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"What happened now?" Ginny frowned. "I know you said there was issues at Azkaban last week and that's why you were putting in all those extra hours. Did Lobankov do something?"

Harry merely shrugged as he rounded his desk. He grinned down at her, motioning for her to stand up. Her lips quirked as she rose. His arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. His breath tickled her ear, his lips brushing against her earring.

"You are amazing and talented and brilliant. I'll support you no matter what you want to do. You want to switch papers or go to a magazine, then I'll be the first in line to buy the first issue out with your name on it. You want to start your own magazine, then I am behind you one hundred and fifty percent. You want to lay about the sofa all day eating biscuits and listening to the wireless, then maybe I'll quit too and join you."

Ginny laughed, her heart expanding. Pulling back out of the embrace, her hands cupped either side of his face. His five o'clock shadow poked against her skin. His eyes were brighter than they had been all week. He seemed more relaxed, happier. She smiled up at him, her thumbs brushing against his cheekbones.

"If we both quit our jobs, I could think of something else I'd rather do than listen to the wireless all day."

"Yeah?" Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Can we still keep the biscuits though? I could think of a few places I would enjoy eating them off of."

Ginny swatted at his chest but beamed up at him. He gripped her waist and tugged her body close to his. He hunched over slightly, his thumbs rubbing along the fabric of her shirt.

"How about we skip out on lunch and just go home for the rest of the day?" Harry continued. "We can have several hours to ourselves before the kids need to be picked up. I could think of quite a few things I'd enjoy doing with you… to you..."

"Who are you and what have you done to my husband?" Ginny placed a hand over her heart. "My workaholic husband is suggesting skiving off work for the afternoon?"

"I'm hardly a workaholic," Harry snorted.

"You take your job very seriously. You think nobody can do your job quite like you can do it." Ginny ran her hands up his chest.

"I don't trust anyone to do my job." Harry shrugged.

"You like to be where the action is."

Harry opened his mouth to respond when the door to the office burst open. Ron groaned loudly while George made gagging noises. Of course, Harry found the display amusing and Ginny couldn't help but bite back her annoyance.

"Merlin, Ginny, can you leave our brother alone? You don't need to be touching him all the time!" George grimaced. "Nobody wants to see that."

"Are we going to lunch or not? I'm _starving._ We got to stop and grab Hermione." Ron leaned against the doorframe.

"Uh, Ginny and I planned it just to be the four of us." George slung an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Don't drag me into this." Ginny pointed a finger at George. "I said he was going to start a Weasley war by picking and choosing who to invite."

"Well, that's just not fair if we don't go and ask Hermione to join us. I mean, we're allowing Ginny to go." Ron stepped away from George.

"Oi! I'm right here!"

"Yeah, but it's different. She's technically our sister so we have to play nice." George shrugged. "It's not like I brought along Angie. We're not going to grab Fleur or Audrey. It's a boys' lunch with Ginny tagging along just like when we were kids."

"I don't think I want to go to lunch with you any longer." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered that he wouldn't go without her. She couldn't help the grin that pulled on the corners of her lips, secretly pleased with the reassurance. Resting her check against his chest, she sighed happily.

"If Ginny is going, then Hermione should come too," Ron argued.

"Look, here's the thing. I've known Harry since he was eleven," George started.

"You've known Hermione since she was eleven, too!" Ron waved his hand wildly.

" _Yes_ , but you see, I wasn't mates with Hermione when she was eleven. Harry was on the Quidditch team. We bonded. He became my brother at a very young age. I looked out for him, taught him all he needed to know about Quidditch and life and love."

"You taught me nothing about life or love," Harry interrupted, a grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, oh, oh, I seem to remember Fred and I sitting you and Ron down when you were hunting for dates for the Yule Ball. Our advice was peak."

"That advice was the most uncomfortable advice I have ever received in my life." Ron frowned. "I think you scarred us a bit."

"What was said?" Ginny looked up at Harry to see his face was pinched.

"It was the best love advice you have ever received and don't you forget it!" George looked highly offended. "It's not my fault you didn't do as we told you to do. I mean, why do you think we gave you that book?"

"No need to talk about the book." Ron shook his head, shooting a glance over at Harry.

"Oi, did you give him the book? You helped him charm our sister with that book?" George grinned. "Do you still have it? We _must_ pass it down to young Teddy. He needs its infinite wisdom."

"What book?" Ginny huffed, annoyed when her brothers seemed to have a whole conversation of inside jokes that she wasn't privy to.

"It's somewhere in my office at home." Harry waved his hand vaguely.

"I want it back!" George rubbed his hands together. "I want to give it to Teddy for Christmas. Can you imagine the look on his face when he opens it?"

"No, no, you're not going to embarrass him in front of everyone!" Harry protested and Ginny couldn't help but wonder _where_ in his office he would have hidden such a book.

"Yeah, I agree with Harry." Ron nodded, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. "All three of us will pull him aside and give it to him in private. Let him know it's helpful."

"Have you given him the talk yet?" George inquired. "We could all give him the talk together."

"I gave it to him a few years back." Harry shifted.

"Oh, what version did you give?" George grinned. "Fred and I gave you and Ron the talk when you were wee fourth years. I know Sirius gave you a talk at Grimmauld Place. I'm pretty sure I overheard my dad say he was going to give you the talk as well the summer before you guys went into your sixth year."

"You got three talks?" Ginny pulled out of his embrace to look up at his reddening cheeks.

"Merlin, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who got three talks as well." Ron let out a low whistle. "Bill heard you gits gave me a talk and told me to ignore everything you said. Then, of course, he also told me Dad's version would be too vanilla to be helpful."

"Am I the only one highly disappointed I only got a talk from _Mum_? I mean, what bullshite!"

"Yeah, none of us were going to give you the talk, Ginnikins." George pulled a face. "Wrong anatomy."

"You gave Ron a talk _and_ a book!"

"Well, if you want to leave Harry and play for a different team, the book will be exceedingly helpful." George rocked on his heels.

Ginny scowled as Harry laughed. It wasn't so much that she wanted _the talk_ from her brothers. She often felt out of place amongst them being the only girl. They never allowed her to play Quidditch with them growing up. They often treated her like a fragile baby all throughout her childhood. All her brothers had bonded over their _manhood_ and had even dragged Harry into their merry little group. There was just Ginny… not privy to the inside jokes or the playful ribbing. Her brothers still treated her like she was made of glass half the time.

"Look, are we grabbing Hermione or not? I can't go to lunch and not invite her if Ginny's going." Ron sighed.

"If we invite Hermione, then we have to go back to the shop and ask Ang. She'll be unpleasant if she found out you two brought your spouses and I didn't bring mine."

"At this rate, we might as well skip lunch and go home for dinner." Harry grasped Ginny's hand.

"I'm hungry!" Ginny whined as she leaned into Harry's side, her other hand gripping his elbow.

"Merlin, maybe we should bring our spouses because those two can't stop touching one another." George shot them an annoyed look. "Must you two always touch?"

"You didn't have to see them snogging all over the place in school," Ron snapped bitterly. "Imagine them as randy teenagers. Much worse than they are now."

"Alright, Ginny and I are heading to lunch! Join us. Don't join us. We're going to the usual spot." Harry tugged Ginny towards the door.

"I'll be holding his hand all through Muggle London and probably sneak a feel under the table, so you have been warned!" Ginny added with a grin.

Harry laughed loudly as the Weasley men groaned. Ginny kept her word, the two of them not letting go of each other's hands as they made their way to their favorite restaurant a block away from the Ministry. Ron and George joined them ten minutes later without Hermione. She had already left for lunch by the time they had made it to her office. Ginny kept a hand on top of Harry's thigh and leaned into his side most of the meal just to annoy her brothers.

* * *

Teddy Lupin sat on the half wall on the Astronomy Tower. The heels of his trainers kicked against the stone. If Ginny would see him sitting on a ledge of one of the highest towers at Hogwarts, she would probably yell at him for being reckless like his godfather. The corners of his mouth twitched up.

He felt loads lighter after his conversation with Harry over the weekend. The fact that he had been worrying needlessly for the past two weeks irked him. If only he had picked up his mirror and talked to Harry sooner, he would have realized he had been worrying for nothing. Ginny often told him he was eerily similar to his godfather by the way he fiercely loved, how he would put his family's needs before his own, how kind-hearted he was, how stubborn he was.

Glancing down at the Marauder's Map open on his lap, he watched as Victoire's dot climbed the spiral staircase up to the Astronomy Tower and his heart sped up a little. He could remember Harry telling him once how he used to watch the Marauder's Map during the war while Ginny was in school and he was on the run. He said it was probably his most valuable possession, something that not only his father and godfather created and used, but it was something that had brought him an insurmountable bit of comfort.

Teddy chose to treat the parchment like it was the greatest treasure in the world. His godfather, his father, his dad's best friends had all touched and used the map more times than could even be counted. He didn't even want to think about passing down the map to James but he knew he'd have to. It felt selfish to keep it all these years at Hogwarts and not let his brothers and sister have a chance to use it.

"Hey, Teddy!"

"Mischief Managed," Teddy whispered as he pointed his wand on the bit of parchment. "Hey, Vic."

Victoire rested her palms on the stone wall not far from his bum. She leaned forward, a brilliant smile gracing her pale face. The smell of the ocean assaulted his senses. A calmness washed over him. He hadn't felt this light since he started school.

"How was your weekend? I haven't seen you all day." Victoire took a seat on the half wall but didn't swing around. Instead, she kept her feet planted firmly on the floor of the Astronomy Tower.

"It was really good, actually. Harry and I talked about things." Teddy turned his head to look at her.

"What did he say?"

"Just that he was fine. The curse is gone, his pain is gone. He's busy with some case at work." Teddy shrugged as his mind wandered to his mini breakdown on the back porch of Potter House. "James and Albus both won their football games. Grandmum Molly made toad-in-a-hole for me at Friday night dinner. Grandmum Andy had a date apparently with someone. Ginny wants to start her own Quidditch magazine."

"Sounds like a good weekend." Victoire reached a hand out and squeezed his shoulder. "I was thinking. This upcoming weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip. We're going to get lunch together, right?"

"I was still planning on it. Unless, you don't want to?" Teddy bowed his head, looking at her through the fringe of his inky hair.

"Of course, I want to, silly!" Victoire laughed. "I know you've been going home a lot so I wanted to make sure you weren't going home this weekend too. I was talking to Dominique, and we were thinking of asking to go home the weekend after Halloween so we could celebrate Lily's birthday with her. I'm assuming you'll be going home that weekend as well?"

"I've asked to go home enough already this year. I think Professor McGonagall is getting peeved."

"Professor McGonagall loves your parents." Victoire grinned. "I hardly doubt she's peeved at you or them. She knows Uncle Harry has been in and out of hospital for the past month and a half."

"We're a month into school and I've gone home half the weekends already." Teddy toyed with the edges of the map.

"You're coming. You always go home the weekend they celebrate Lily's birthday. Dominique is getting homesick and wants to go to Friday night dinner. She says she misses James and Fred of all people."

"They can be funny."

"They can be annoying."

Teddy laughed. James and Fred were a pair when they were together. They were insanely loud and sometimes obnoxious. Nobody could say they weren't entertaining though. Teddy would ask his parents during their next mirror call if he could go home that weekend. He knew the answer would be yes. Ginny would grab him Friday after class and Harry would take him back early Monday morning. It has been that way since he started Hogwarts and he'd ask to go home.

"You know Dominique told me she saw Uncle Harry today in potions." Victoire's brow furrowed. "He was talking to Professor Slughorn apparently."

"Really? Harry isn't his biggest fan." Teddy's brow furrowed. "He said he was going to catch up with a few professors before he went to work today. I just didn't expect it to be Slughorn."

"Dominique said Professor Slughorn looked really… uncomfortable when he entered class. Uncle Harry had left his office first, all smiles and even waved to her."

"That's odd."

"You don't know why he was talking to Professor Slughorn, then?" Victoire tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, I haven't the faintest idea." Teddy looked down at his lap, his fingers running along the Hufflepuff friendship bracelet that Victoire had made him.

"Teddy?"

He glanced up at her. His stomach did an odd flip flop.

"Yeah?"

"You know Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe we could go as… um… more than friends?"

Teddy turned, slinging one leg over the stone he was sitting on so that he was straddling the wall. His heart sped up in an almost painful way. He tossed his wand and the map onto the floor of the Astronomy Tower. Victoire scooted closer to him, a shy smile playing across her lips.

"I… um… I like you as more than a friend, I think." Victoire reached out a hand and laid it on top of his. Her touch sent shockwaves through his entire body.

"I think that'd be brilliant. I mean, you're… you're Victoire and I've… I think I like you as more than a friend too." Teddy grinned. "I mean, is that weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"I don't know because my godfather is your uncle? We were basically brought up in the same family? I've called your mum and dad Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur for as long as I can remember?"

"I don't think it's weird at all." Victoire shook her head, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth. "Just because my uncle adopted you as a baby doesn't mean it'd be weird for us to be together. I think it's quite nice. I feel comfortable around you. I feel like I could tell you things that I couldn't tell anybody else because you've always been there. You know how Uncle Harry and they can all be. They're always telling us not to talk about the family and to be cautious around people who might be digging for dirt. I never have to worry about that with you, because I know you love them just as much as I love them. I feel like I can just be myself around you. It makes me happy."

"I feel the same way. It's just… easy with you. I never worry about if I'm saying something wrong and I have so much fun with you." Teddy gulped. "I like you a lot, Vic."

A wide grin flitted across Victoire's face. They spent the next two hours chatting on top of the Astronomy Tower about classes, the family, Hogsmeade, everything and anything. He held her hand as he led her back to Ravenclaw Tower at around midnight, the map out in front of them to avoid professors and Mrs. Norris. They embraced while saying goodnight. Teddy held her close to his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder. She was tall, taking after Ron and some of the taller Weasleys in the family.

When they pulled apart, Teddy had the urge to kiss her but didn't. He thought it would be a good first date thing. He watched her disappear after answering a riddle. There were a few moments where he just stared at the entrance of the tower before finally finding it within himself to move.

Back at his dorm, he collapsed onto his bed with a grin on his face. He thought he'd mirror call Ginny the following night, ask her for advice on his first date with Victoire. He'd been on first dates before but this one felt different. This one felt more important. He closed his eyes and pictured Victoire running along the beach at Shell Cottage with him, the waves crashing along the shore and the cool water licking their feet. He fell asleep with a smile dancing on his lips.


	16. Of Books and First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for beta-ing for me.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Sixteen: Of Books and First Dates"**

Ginny Potter had spent the last twenty minutes searching Harry's home office for some so-called relationship book that they had been talking about earlier in the week. She had turned in her latest article early and skived off the rest of the day in the office. Cuffe had been getting on her nerves and she was on the verge of quitting if she had to look at him for even a second longer. She suddenly remembered the book conversation and decided to hunt for the book before they had a chance to pass it down to Teddy.

She wasn't about ready for the boys to have yet another inside joke without her in on it. She would also be lying if she said she wasn't insanely curious what exactly was in the book and what Harry had apparently learned from it. Ginny froze when she heard a whooshing of the fireplace from the parlor. Her eyes narrowed as she shot up from her spot on the floor where she was rifling through a bookshelf. Harry usually never came home via the Floo Network. He almost always Apparated and walked home the rest of the way.

"Ginny?" Fleur's voice called.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she called out that she was in Harry's office. She crouched down again and started looking at all the different titles of books on the bookshelf. Most of them were Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Ginny swore that Harry probably owned every single one ever published but only read about half of them.

"You are 'ome early. What are you doing?"

Ginny turned around to see Fleur standing in the doorway of the office. She beckoned her sister-in-law into the room before turning back to the task at hand.

"I went to lunch with George, Ron, and Harry the other day and they were talking about some kind of book that they have all passed down to one another about relationships. They want to give it to Teddy. Supposedly, Harry was the last one to receive it so I'm very curious what's in it."

"Oui? Can I 'elp? What is it called?" Fleur chose a bookcase and looked at the titles, her perfectly manicured nail trailing along the spines.

"No idea. They were annoyingly tight-lipped about it. It must be good because Harry seemed mortified when George suggested that he get it for Christmas in front of everyone. They opted to give it to him in private."

"Oh, it is zat kind of book. My maman and tantes have a very similar book. It is passed down on zee wedding day. I got it when I married Bill. I gave it to Gabrielle when she got married."

"I'm curious what's in it." Ginny huffed as she finished reading the titles of yet another shelf and didn't find it. Where would he hid it?

"'Ow cute would it be to 'ave zem each with zee books? A cute picture."

"Merlin, Fleur, there is no way you are going to get Teddy and Victoire to hold up graphic books for a picture together."

Ginny moved towards Harry's desk. She pulled open one of the top drawers to see a bunch of parchment, folders, and other stuff that Harry had probably brought home from the Ministry.

"Did you 'ear about zee date?"

"Teddy and Victoire's date? Oh, yeah, Teddy mirror called me the other night asking for suggestions. I guess he asked her to go as friends and then she asked him if they could go as more than friends." Ginny grinned. "They are perfect for one another."

"I am very 'appy for zem. Bill is not so 'appy." Fleur scowled. "'E is too overprotective."

"He'll get over it. I mean, out of all the boys who could fall head over heels for Victoire, he should be happy it's Teddy. He's the sweetest kid you could ever meet. He's already family. Bill's known him since he was a baby. Harry and I have practically raised him his whole life." Ginny opened up another drawer and searched through the contents.

"I agree. Teddy is such a petite chou."

Ginny pulled open one of the bottom drawers to see a bunch of books. There was _The Aurors Handbook_ , _The Little Blue Book of Wizarding Laws and Regulations_ , _Criminal Wizarding Law_ , and a dark scarlet book peeking out on the very bottom. She took out the books one by one until she got to the scarlet book. A smile spread across her lips when she read the title: _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

"I found it!" Ginny snatched the book before placing all the other ones back in the drawer.

Ginny started to flip through the pages. Fleur crossed the room to stand beside her. There was one chapter in particular that Ginny stopped on and Fleur raised her eyebrows. Fleur pointed to one of the illustrations with numbered labels on certain body parts.

"Number four is overrated," Fleur snorted.

"Number ten should really be number one," Ginny added.

"Oh, definitely, number one. Clearly a man wrote zis. Bill is fond of number twelve which shouldn't even make zee list. I wonder if he 'ad zis book."

"Oh, Merlin, Harry concentrates on twelve too sometimes. I mean, why?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Number seven." Fleur grinned. "Seven all day."

"Oh, yes, they should really do number seven more. Start with ten and then seven about eight times."

"We should make notes." Fleur tapped on number twelve. "Zat way our husbands know."

"No! Fleur! They plan on giving this book to our sons and keep passing it down! I don't want to give that kind of advice to them."

"Why not?" Fleur furrowed her brows. "We will be thanked by our future daughters!"

"Yeah, one of those _future daughters_ is potentially already your daughter."

"Oui? And?"

Ginny merely shook her head, snapping the book closed. She glanced down at the cover and debated what she should do with it. While she thought about either putting it back or confiscating the book for good measure, Fleur plucked the book out of her hands and flipped through it some more of it.

"May I borrow zis?" Fleur paused on one of the tamer chapters about the art of a compliment. "I want to question William about zis."

"As long as you don't give me any details about what's discussed, knock yourself out."

"So, let's talk about zis date." Fleur smirked.

The two sisters-in-law chatted about Teddy and Victoire's upcoming date over tea and biscuits. Ginny told her about the advice that she had given Teddy as long as she promised not to spoil the details to Victoire.

Later that day, Ginny picked the kids up from primary school. Albus showed off his perfect score on his history test, Lily hung her art project on the fridge, and James complained about being moved to the red zone _again_ at school and garnering a detention for what he claimed was an accidental bit of magic.

"You got detention, James, really?" Ginny frowned as she unfolded the note and the red card slipped out.

"Look, it's not my fault I got three red cards this week." James snatched an apple out of the fruit bowl on the island. "That bleeding, wanking tosser Eddie was bullying Jude!"

"James Sirius! Just because Uncle Ron doesn't have a filter with language doesn't mean you need to repeat everything he says!" Ginny grabbed a quill and signed the red card, her head shaking.

"Then, Colin was being a muppet so, of course, I'm going to poke fun of him."

" _James_."

"Then, I can't help it that the beaker exploded in science class! Franklin was being a ponce and I just get so angry that I couldn't control it! I didn't shatter it on purpose." James tugged on his blue tie, his lips thinning.

"How many house points did you lose this week alone?" Ginny handed him his red card to put back in his bag as James merely shrugged

"I'm just glad I'm not in James' house," Albus mumbled. "Delamore is always in last place."

"Me too!" Lily chimed. "People say you're the reason Delamore loses every year. You're famous at school, Jamie. Guess what, Mum? I got moved to the _purple_ zone at school today and got ten points!"

"Me too!" Albus held up his hand to high five his sister. "Dartmoor is already ahead so far this year. I'll have to tell Teddy that his old house is doing well."

"Harford is in second!" Lily grinned. "I'm going to get in the purple zone every single day!"

"Both of you shut it." James plopped down on the island and glared at his siblings.

Ginny told the kids to start their homework while she put dinner on. James sulked as he did his maths homework. Albus quizzed Lily on her spelling words for the week, claiming that he finished his homework during his free period of the day. He slid in a bit that he was able to do so because he didn't get detention. James nearly leapt across the island when Ginny told him to sit his bum on the chair.

Ginny was stirring the stew nearly an hour later when she heard the front door open. Lily yelled for her dad, stating that everyone was in the kitchen. After a few moments of rustling sounding from the hall, Ginny looked behind her to see Harry entering the kitchen. He had already ditched his Auror robes and his suit jacket. She had imagined that he slung them onto the bannister in the hallway. His fingers loosened his tie quickly before Albus and Lily launched themselves at him. He bent down to wrap his arms around them.

He looked tired, the purple smudges starting to reappear under his eyes. There was a smile on his face though as he greeted the children. He stopped short of James, his hand squeezing his shoulder in greeting as Albus explained that James received detention. The older boy shot Albus a rude gesture when he thought his parents weren't looking.

"You need to try a little harder to stay out of trouble, yeah?" Harry whispered into his son's ear. "Keep your tongue."

"I'm not going to stand for my friend getting bullied by a prat like Eddie." James frowned.

"No, I suppose you shouldn't. I'll give you a pass for that one. The other two though, keep your tongue and your temper in check." Harry pressed a kiss to the kid's temple. "Trust me, at Hogwarts, you don't just miss a break or lunch with your friends if you get detention. I had detention in the Forbidden Forest once."

James nodded before turning back to his assignment. Harry crossed the kitchen to greet Ginny. He bent down and pecked her on the lips before turning his attention to the stew. Ginny's fingers wrapped around his wrist, drawing his attention back to her.

"You alright?" Ginny rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand.

"Yeah, just a busy day. The trainees had their first round of practical testing today that I had to sit in on. Ron and I stopped by Azkaban for a bit to do a sweep of the prison. I had a mountain of paperwork that I did until I couldn't see straight."

"Are you still worried about a security breach at Azkaban?"

Harry shrugged. "I think we have it locked down pretty well."

"I love you."

A grin quirked on his features. He tugged her close to his chest and held her tightly, his hand tangling through her hair. She felt him press a kiss to the crown of her head. James and Albus made gagging noises. Ginny silently cursed Ron and George for starting that annoying habit.

"I love you, Gin."

Ginny tightened her arms around his waist, not wanting him to pull out of the embrace just yet. She couldn't help the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong, that he was keeping something from her. One day he was perfectly fine and happy. Then, he would look sick and despondent. She could tell the tide was turning already. He had been in a great mood the past couple of days. She could see him starting to fade away and crash. She knew by Friday he would be a wreck before he started to feel better again. She just wished she knew why.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Harry felt like he could pass out at any moment. He blinked several times trying to orient himself after tumbling out of the Burrow's fireplace with Albus. His fingers gripped his son's shoulder as he felt the bile crawl up his throat. James stumbled out, nearly crashing into the other Potters. Harry stumbled out of the way, his head swimming. He hadn't taken Felix since Monday morning when he had dropped Teddy back off at school.

His head pounded. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he turned around just in time to see Ginny and Lily gliding out of the fireplace gracefully. The kids screamed before running through the Burrow and out towards the back garden. It was probably one of the last dinners they'd have outside before it became too cold.

"Are you feeling sick?" Ginny touched his arm.

"I have a headache." Harry pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes.

"Mum probably has a pain potion that will help."

"Yeah, I may take her up on that."

"Harry, if you're hurting so bad that you're willingly taking a pain potion, maybe you should head home and lay down? I can manage the kids alone. I'll bring you home some dinner."

"I'm fine, Gin."

Ginny just smiled up at him though it didn't reach her eyes. Raising up on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek. He reached out to clasp her hand into his and they made their way out to the back garden.

They were the last ones to arrive to Friday night dinner. Molly Weasley yelled at James, Fred, and Louis to keep their fingers off the food until everyone was seated. Ginny curled her fingers around his elbow and tugged him close to her. Harry suppressed a groan when she knelt down and whispered in Molly's ear. He had no doubt that he would be getting a pain potion.

"I'm fine," Harry added hastily.

"It's in the corner cupboard in the kitchen, dear." Molly made a motion to stand up but Harry waved for her to stay seated. "I can run and grab you some."

"I'll grab some myself if I need it. Thank you, Molly."

Ginny shooed a line of people down the table so she could sit next to him. They sat across from Ron and Hermione and George sat on his other side. He felt her comforting hand on his thigh as they started to pass around the food and the table erupted in chatter. Harry piled only a small portion of food onto his plate as he wasn't particularly hungry. The only thing he could think of was sneaking into the Burrow and having the rest of the liquid luck tucked away in his pocket.

He had taken to carrying around at least one vial with him at all times. Just knowing that the potion was so accessible put him at ease. In that moment, at the Burrow, surrounded by his family, he wanted to be happy and calm. He wanted to take the potion and have all of his problems slip away. He wanted to feel normal again.

Harry blinked at Ron, watching as his mouth moved but he couldn't understand any of the words that were coming out of his mouth. The ache behind his eyes and temples intensified. The weight of the vial of liquid luck in his jeans pocket became heavier. He glanced to his right to see Ginny laughing, her head thrown back, at something that Angelina said. Her fingers tickled his inner thigh. She felt so warm and comforting.

She was beautiful. The way her freckles scrunched together when she smiled, the way her tongue peeked out just slightly between her teeth when she laughed, the way her hair sparkled in the sunlight. He loved her. She loved him. If there was ever such a thing as soul mates, Harry was positive that their love would be in that category. She would understand his need for Felix. She would encourage him. She would want him to be happy, carefree, normal. She had normalized his life over the past sixteen years. He had a steady job, a gorgeous wife, four amazing kids, a house, a garden, and all the traditional things that normal people had. He deserved happiness. He wasn't a freak. He was just normal.

An uncomfortable lump solidified in his throat. Harry made a motion to stand. Ginny turned towards him, concern shining in her eyes. He loved her all the more for it. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and told her he was going to grab something for his headache. She nodded, offering to go with him but he shook his head and told her he would be right back.

Harry slipped inside the Burrow. His head throbbed to the point that he could barely see straight. He couldn't comprehend why he felt like complete shite so quickly. Normally, the most severe withdrawal symptoms didn't happen until at least a whole week later. He could barely manage five days at this point. He shoved his hand into his pocket and his fingers brushed against the cool glass. The molten gold shimmered and called to him like a siren, reassuring him that everything would be fine in just a few moments. All he needed was a little more to ease the symptoms.

Tipping the vial back, the molten gold liquid danced on his tongue before gliding down his throat. His body heated up pleasantly as the pounding in his head eased immediately. His whole body vibrated as a smile quirked up on his lips. _Finally_. Harry blinked, feeling so happy and calm that he could sing. His arm dropped to his side, the now empty vial of liquid luck still in his hand. Tapping the vial against his thigh, he suddenly didn't know why he fought it so much.

Why did it matter that he took a little liquid luck every few days? He wasn't hurting anybody. It made him so, so, so happy. He felt like all of his worries, fears, and anxieties were washed away. He felt like a better, more attentive husband. He felt like a funnier, more engaged father. Harry stared at the ceiling, his head swimming with happy thoughts. He couldn't wait to go home suddenly. They could put the kids to bed. Then, he could show Ginny just how much he loved and appreciated her.

Things had been out of sync lately with Ginny. They seemed too exhausted at night to do much of anything. She seemed stressed with work and his health issues. He had been busy battling his health issues and fighting taking a potion that made him feel so good. He wasn't going to fight anymore. There was nothing to fight over. He was happy, happier than he had been in nearly two months. He had to show Ginny just how content and well he was. They would soon be back in sync.

"You alright?"

Harry jerked his head down to see Ron lingering in the doorway of the kitchen. There was a frown etched deep into his best mate's forehead. Harry stuffed the vial into his jeans. He smiled at Ron before crossing the room and clapping him on his shoulder.

"I'm brilliant. Had a bit of a headache but I took something that cleared it right up."

"Yeah?" Ron raised his eyebrows "What did you take?"

Harry waved his hand in dismissal, his grin only growing broader.

"Let's go outside, yeah? Maybe, we can get Hugo up in the air again after dinner. Why don't you let him ride with me? Your dodgy turning probably makes him nervous," Harry teased.

He made a motion to pass his friend when Ron grabbed him by the bicep. Harry stopped, the grin fading from his features just slightly. They stared at one another for several moments as though they were both afraid to speak.

"You're my best mate." Ron licked his upper lip, his fingers easing up on his grip. "You're like a brother to me."

"You're like a brother to me, too." Harry shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"I'm _fine_ , Ron. I've never been better. I'm happy and finally curse free. I'm just living my life to the fullest. It's not something I've ever done before, you know? I feel like my whole life I've had one foot permanently stuck behind me. For once, I'm walking freely."

Harry disappeared out to the back garden but he didn't hear Ron following him. There was no need to worry about something so small. He took his seat between George and Ginny. He tucked into his meal, helping himself to seconds. He even had two pieces of treacle tart and finished off Lily's half eaten piece. She abandoned it to run off after her cousins to grab the brooms to fly.

George offered to fly with Lily. Ron took Roxanne. Ginny climbed on behind Louis. Angelina offered to run drills with James, Albus, Fred, and Rose. Harry somehow convinced Hugo to try again with him. He highly suspected that Hugo had actually said yes to Felix and not his uncle.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hugo, instructing his littlest nephew to place one hand in front of the other. He wrapped his fingers around Hugo's hands before kicking off the ground just slightly, the tips of his trainers grazing against the ground. Hugo stiffened so Harry leaned forward slightly so that his head was right next to Hugo's.

"It's alright. Look, you're in control. The broom doesn't do anything you don't want it to do." Harry whispered into his ear. "You want it to go higher, you have to tell it. You want to go to the right, you have to tell it to. You're in control."

"I don't want to go higher!" Hugo cried.

"Harry, let him off!" Hermione's voice rang but Harry ignored her.

Hermione was part of the problem. She was projecting her own fears and dislikes of flying onto Hugo unconsciously. She always demanded that Hugo come down upon the first sign of distress and engrained in him that was perfectly normal. Harry, unlike Ron, didn't have to live with Hermione, so he felt a little more daring to deny his friend's request.

"Don't listen to your mum, yeah? You're alright. I've got you. Let's pull up the broom just a little bit. Do as much as makes you comfortable. I won't do anything." Harry gave the kid's hands a squeeze.

"I'm scared."

"Want me to help?"

"No, Uncle Harry. I wanna go down." Hugo whimpered.

"How about we just stay right here. Just hovering?"

Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to his nephew's temple before going into a mantra of reassuring words. He glanced up to see George zipping around the yard with Lily. He had his arms around Lily's waist and let her have full control over the broom. Normally, Lily liked to fly with Teddy who did all the hard work and let her enjoy the ride. Harry had been trying for a good month to get her comfortable to fly a broom by herself. He didn't know what exactly George told her, but it had worked. She was reckless and diving all over the garden. She reminded Harry of himself. She was going to be a Seeker just like her dad. Harry grinned.

Roxanne was doing fantastically as well. He highly doubted she needed assistance anymore. She chased after Lily, her little body flush with the broom and barrel rolling across the sky. Ron looked slightly green behind her. Louis laughed as Ginny showed him how to maneuver a few more advanced trick moves she learned while on the Harpies.

"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione stepped into his line of vision with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, Hermione, I've gone suddenly deaf." Harry turned his attention back to Hugo. "Pull up, Hugo. You got this, mate."

With a whimper, Hugo jerked up his hands with a yelp. The broom shot into the air at full speed. Harry gripped his nephew's hands, forcing him to level off. Hermione screamed. Harry wrapped an arm around Hugo's chest. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. He shook like a leaf and Harry suddenly felt bad for the kid.

"Loosen your grip, Hugo." Harry held the kid tightly to his chest as Hugo shook his head violently. "Look, you want to be friends with the broom. Don't clench the handle. Pretend you're shaking his hand. Oh, hello, Mr. Broom, we're Hugo and Harry. How are you?"

Harry grabbed the broom lightly in front of Hugo's hands so his nephew could see. He rocked his wrist like he was shaking the broom handle.

"Oh, fantastic," Harry lowered his voice a few octaves. "Nice to meet you, Hugo and Harry. I'm a very nice broom."

"Uncle Harry," Hugo whined, obviously not entertained by the display.

"You see, my nephew is a bit afraid of flying, Mr. Broom," Harry continued, ignoring Hugo's uncharacteristic maturity for his age. "Can you take him on a very nice ride around the garden?"

"No, please, Uncle Harry. I wanna go down."

"Can I just show you how to do it? We'll descend nice and slow, yeah?"

Hugo nodded. Harry placed his hands over Hugo's. Brushing his thumbs across the kid's knuckles, he grinned. He gentle pushed and maneuvered Hugo's wrists, showing him how to gently command the broom. They slowly descended, turning left and right in a zigzag pattern as they did it. Slowly, about halfway down their descent, Harry could feel his nephew grow more relaxed and his grip loosened on the broom.

"Do you want to say hi to Mr. Broom yet?" Harry slowly eased his hands off Hugo's.

"A broom's not alive, Uncle Harry."

"How do you know that?"

"Because brooms aren't people?" Hugo leaned back against Harry's chest.

"That is true. You should never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brains." Harry thought back to the valuable lesson he had overheard Arthur Weasley say to Ginny after the Chamber of Secret.

"Grandpa always says that." Hugo sighed and Harry could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"It's very true. You know what your dad and I do for a living. There are a lot of dangerous things out there. I'm just teasing about saying hello to a broom. Lily would have found it funny."

"Did you almost die because you trusted something whose brain was hidden?" Hugo inquired. Harry froze at the question. "You know… all the hospital visits and stuff recently. I overheard Mum crying to Dad one night saying you were dying."

"No, no, I was cursed." Harry's mouth suddenly felt like cotton. "Entirely different. I didn't almost die. Your mum was mistaken."

As soon as their feet were back on the ground, Hermione slapped him hard on the arm before she coddled Hugo. Harry made his rounds at the Burrow. He lingered extra-long with Andy, the topic of Teddy hanging between them. He felt like Andy's eyes were peering at him, looking for something that she knew was there but couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly it was. Felix told him to be serious, not to smile, to be calmer around Andy. He obeyed the command.

It was close to nine when they finally arrived home. Lily was asleep in his arms and didn't even wake up when they traveled home via the Floo. Ginny wrangled the tired boys into their pajamas and ushered them off to bed. For once, they went to their separate rooms to sleep without complaint. Harry took care of Lily, maneuvering her little limbs out of her puffy dress and into her nightgown. She grunted and groaned during the process. He tucked her in, tugging her sparkling glasses off her nose and putting them in their case on her bedside table. His lips pressed against her forehead and he told her he loved her.

Harry quickly got ready for bed which consisted of a quick trip to the loo before stripping down to his boxers. He crawled into the warm bed and listened as Ginny finished up her nightly routine. Before long, she sank into the bed next to him. He grinned at her, scooting closer to her side of the bed.

Harry cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against her jaw. A moan sounded in the back of her throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. His whole body tingled as he bent down and captured his lips against hers. He felt her lips stop and become unengaged. He frowned as he pulled back slightly, his eyes searching hers. Her bottom lip slid between her teeth before she pressed her lips on his neck, directly below his ear. She only concentrated on his pulse point for a few moments before she pulled back again and looked confused.

"Gin?"

"You taste different." She frowned before burying her nose into his neck. "You smell different too."

"Yeah?" Harry pulled back slightly. "Hopefully, it's a good thing."

Harry grinned before ducking his head again to kiss her. He parted his lips, his tongue teasing. She seemed distracted, her lips going through the motions. Harry sighed before pulling back again. She had a frown etched deep in her forehead as her palms pressed on his bare chest. Her fingers teased the scar that ran down his sternum.

"Gin, we literally just had dinner at the Burrow. I had two and a half pieces of treacle tart. Treacle is probably seeping out of my pores." Harry's hand trailed up her side, pushing up her Harpies vest.

"Trust me, you normally smell and taste like treacle tart. It's one of the things I smell when I'm around Amortentia. This is almost like an antiseptic smell. A citrus kind of antiseptic."

"I smell like citrus disinfecting soap?" Harry let out a small chuckle. "Is this really the conversation you want to be having right now? I have a lot of things I'd like to be talking about. Trust me, a citrus antiseptic is not one of them."

Harry lowered himself on the bed and pressed his lips to Ginny's collarbone. She tasted the same. She smelled the same. Honeysuckle. It was always honeysuckle. He could remember thinking that honeysuckle reminded him of the Burrow as a teenager – a home he so desperately wanted to call his own. It had been Ginny though that he smelled. Ginny was his home. Ginny gave him a family. The smell was so uniquely Ginny that he couldn't believe he didn't realize it at first.

" _Harry_ ," she moaned, his tongue teasing just below her ear lobe.

"No more soap talk. Let's talk about how you have on way too many clothes and figure out how to fix that issue, yeah?"

Ginny chuckled, her eyes rolling. With a few more strategically placed kisses, Ginny was more than complied to his request for fewer clothes. His heart thumped happily in his chest. A warmness filled his entire body. He grinned as he trailed a line of kisses down Ginny's stomach, lower and lower until she squirmed beneath him. Everything in this moment was exactly perfect.

* * *

Teddy Lupin woke up on the morning of the first Hogsmeade visit with a giant grin on his face. He rolled out of bed, a hand raking through his hair. He ambled over towards the loo, noticing that two of his roommates were still sleeping peacefully in their beds. He paused when he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink. His hair was a vibrant turquoise.

The corners of his lips tugged up as he leaned closer to the glass. His fingers tugged on the strands and relief flooded through him. He had been unable to transform ever since Harry's accident. Honestly, he had tried not to even think about it or attempt to. He was used to the messy black locks that resembled his godfather and brothers. He sort of liked it as well. It made him feel more like a Potter, feel closer to Harry during all of his health issues.

Teddy quickly dressed for the day before making his way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He spotted Victoire sitting with a few of her housemates. They were laughing and chattering. Her eyes caught his and she waved. His hand raised to wave back and he nearly plowed into Savannah Flint, a fifth year Slytherin. He apologized profusely before taking a seat at the Hufflepuff table next to Aidan Reed.

"You still going to Hogsmeade with that Ravenclaw girl?" Aidan question as he piled tomatoes onto his plate.

"Yeah."

"She's a fourth year. I heard Mona Cresswell has been eyeing you up. She especially liked your whole dark hair look you had going on. I see you've moved past that and gone back to your vibrant color scheme."

Teddy gave a rude gesture to his friend. Mona Cresswell was a sixth year Gryffindor who was often spoken about in whispers. Her dad had been murdered during the war by Snatchers for the crime of being a Muggleborn. He never even knew his wife was pregnant with their third child when he died.

Shrugging, Teddy went back to his breakfast. Halfway through, he saw Victoire and her friends leave the Great Hall in a trail of giggles. He watched as they left. Victoire glanced behind her shoulder and they locked eyes for a few moments before she disappeared.

An hour later, clutching his permission form in his hands, he waited outside for Victoire. Everyone stood in line except for him so that they could pass along their forms to Filch who checked them off a list with a disdainful sneer. He glanced down at the piece of parchment to see his godfather's messy, cramped writing that spelled out his name on the top of the form. _Edward Lupin_. It was always weird to him to see the name _Edward_ written on forms or to hear that name being scolded out by his grandmother or Ginny when he was in trouble. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember a time that Harry had ever called him Edward outside of written forms.

"Teddy!"

He turned to see Victoire bounding towards him. She looked radiant. He couldn't help but smile and appreciate her fall attire. She had on knee-high boots over her tight jeans. She had put on her Weasley jumper she received last Christmas and she had a scarf looped around her slender neck. Her platinum hair was curled under her beanie hat. She flung her arms around his neck and he was very well aware that she was his height in heels.

"You ready to go?" Teddy pulled back.

"Yeah, I like the hair." She ran her fingers through his turquoise hair. "It's been awhile since you've changed it."

Teddy just smiled at her. He didn't feel like getting into the fact that he _couldn't_ transform. Instead, he focused on if it was appropriate to hold her hand. Ginny told him it would be alright and that she would most likely be expecting it. _Dates generally involve hand holding, Teddy. Even your godfather understood that much_ , Ginny had teased in him. His shoulder bumped against hers as they walked to get in line to turn in their permission forms.

"I talked to my dad, he said he's good to pick up Dominique and me on Halloween. He was shocked we didn't want to stay for the feast, but we convinced him we're good cousins. I'm so excited for a Friday night dinner. Is it going to be at your house because it's Lily's birthday weekend or is Grandmum holding it?"

"I have no idea." Teddy shrugged, his fingers playing with the friendship bracelet Victoire made him on his wrist. "I told Harry I wanted to come home that weekend and he said it was fine. I don't think he even realized that that Friday was Halloween."

They slowly progressed through the line, making small talk. He told Victoire about how James received detention for a series of bad mistakes. Victoire told him how her dad was promoted at the bank. They handed their signed forms to Filch who eyed Harry's signature longer than was considered necessary. He sneered at Teddy, his gaze lingering.

"I'm watching you." Filch crossed his name off the list.

"You're always telling me that, yet you've failed to ever give me a detention." Teddy smiled brightly as Filch snatched Victoire's form from her hand.

"Your father and his hooligan friends were more trouble than they were worth. Not to mention Harry Potter wasn't much better. You'll slip up one of these days."

"Do you hold grudges against all the students?" Victoire frowned.

"Don't think I don't know who your uncles are." Filch jeered as he crossed out her name. "Get out of my sight."

Teddy bravely grasped Victoire's hand in his and dashed away from Filch before he could find a reason to finally give him detention. He wondered how old Filch actually was if he was around when Remus was at school. Harry always said he had a strong dislike for not only the Marauders but for Harry as well. Although, Harry blamed Filch's instant dislike of him on all of the trouble his dad and godfather caused at school. Teddy supposed that included his father.

They stopped running halfway to Hogsmeade, laughing and catching their breath. They window shopped for a while, their shoulders bumping occasionally. They slipped into a toy store and browsed the shelves for something for Lily. Victoire picked out some two-hundred-piece art kit that had bunch of glitter quills and a hot pink, spangled case. It screamed Lily.

In return, he tugged Victoire into a Quidditch shop to grab Lily a practice Snitch for her birthday. Harry was always gushing that she had the skill and the patience to be a brilliant Seeker. He thought it would be good for her to play a position different than James and Albus. Ginny often ran drills with them and trained them to be Chasers. James was brilliant. Albus held his own. He thought Lily would appreciate some one-on-one training with Harry. She was the biggest daddy's girl that had ever lived. She lived to hear Harry's praise and beamed when he gave her a daily dose of love.

They ran into a few different shops on their way to lunch at the Incantatum Pub. Victoire bought a few sweets from Honeydukes, grabbed a few more colorful quills for note taking, and even dashed into one shop that had a satchel on display that she wanted. It was well past one when they arrived to the pub. They had missed the lunch rush and were able to pick the cozy booth by the big bay window.

Teddy drummed his thumbs on the table as he tried to think of something to talk about while they waited for their food and drinks. It was odd because most of his first dates in the past had been getting to know one another, asking questions about parents and siblings, asking what their hobbies were. He realized that he already knew all of that about Victoire.

"You're a very loud thinker," Victoire teased.

"I just… realized that I don't know what to talk about. Normally, I'd be asking a girl about her family at this point in a date but considering our families are essentially the same…" Teddy shrugged. "I mean, I can remember meeting you the day you were born at St. Mungo's."

"That's a lie!" Victoire smiled. "You were two. There's no way you remember that."

That was true. He meant it more figuratively than literally. He didn't have any memories of Victoire as a baby. He could remember her as a toddler, chasing after him in the back garden of the Burrow, flying together at Potter House, and building sandcastles at Shell Cottage. He could remember Uncle Bill teaching the both of them how to swim in the sea outside of their house, could hear Ginny's laughter as her big straw hat floated away in the water and Harry attempting to save it but failing miserably because he wasn't that good of a swimmer. He could remember Aunt Fleur laughing as she cradled a baby Dominique.

"Nah, I don't remember you that young. I do remember going to see James in the hospital. I remember Grandmum Andy taking me to the gift shop to buy something for him. Of course, at five, I was drawn to the wall of stuffed animals. I picked out two rainbow snakes." Teddy smiled at the memory. "Grandmum tried to convince me to pick out a teddy bear or an elephant or something cuter, but I wanted the rainbow snakes."

"Why?" Victoire laughed as the waitress arrived with their Butterbeers and starter of pork scratchings.

"I liked the rainbow aspect of it." Teddy grinned as he pulled his Butterbeer into his hands. "None of the other plush toys were rainbow."

"That's cute actually."

"We still have them. There is this picture of James and me at the house when he was just a few days old. I'm holding him in a chair and I look completely mental in the picture. I was so excited to be a big brother that my smile is so big that it looks like it's going to shatter my face. Ginny had the picture framed and she took some of the stuffing out of the snakes a few years ago and permanently stuck them to the frames. James and I have them on our bookshelves in our rooms."

"Aunt Ginny is always so good at turning things like that into keepsakes." Victoire plopped a pork scratching into her mouth. "Mum throws everything away. I think it annoys Dad."

"Well, that's why Ginny repurposes everything. Harry hates throwing anything away. He can't even throw away a scribbled drawing from when we were two years old. He just packs it all up into the attic. Two summers ago, he had to magically expand the attic to make more room. Ginny says they really need to go through stuff and pitch half of it and then shrink what's left to condense it."

"Really? I never would picture Uncle Harry being so sentimental."

"Well, I mean, considering how he grew up, it makes sense. He had nothing to call his own until he was eleven. The Dursleys certainly never kept any of his school work or bothered to take any pictures of him as a kid. I think he wants us to be able to have anything we want from our childhood when we're older."

Victoire frowned and considered the information. Teddy took a sip of his Butterbeer and wondered how much she knew about Harry's childhood. Did nobody really know? Harry certainly didn't talk about it often. He made passing comments to Ginny and sometimes Teddy. He heard Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, and Ginny talking about it occasionally in hushed whispers.

"He was raised by his Muggle aunt and uncle, right?"

"Yeah." Teddy ripped his napkin up into tiny pieces, suddenly feeling like he revealed some family secret he wasn't supposed to. "Can you not mention anything to Harry? I don't want him to get upset. You know how he is about privacy."

"Of course, Teddy! You know I wouldn't say anything to him you didn't want me to." Victoire frowned. "Do you ever get the impression that the family has a lot of secrets?"

"Sometimes. I mean, I think they're all pretty secretive about the war. Harry can be extremely tight-lipped about his past. Ginny doesn't like talking about her time at Hogwarts outside of her time on the Quidditch team or when she dated Harry."

"The Weasleys and Potters like their secrets." Victoire took a sip of her Butterbeer. "Although, I reckon you probably know more than the rest of us."

"Why do you think that?"

Victoire cocked her head to the right and rolled her eyes. "Well, I mean, your biological parents only died at the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm sure Uncle Harry told you about their role in the war and gave details. I mean, he didn't know your mum outside of the war, did he?"

"I guess." Teddy shrugged. "I think I know more about Harry's childhood than the other kids. Harry's always been conscious of making sure I knew who my parents were, what they were like, and giving me every single picture he could find of them. He said he didn't even know his parents' names until he got to Hogwarts. He never wanted me to wonder about things like he did. He said nobody talked about his parents except for vague compliments or told him he was like them. He said they never seemed like real people until he was about fifteen and accidently saw some memory of them. Then, his godfather and my dad apparently tried to tell him what he saw in the memory wasn't even a true representation."

"That's awful! I never knew any of that."

"I think it was important for him to tell me because he doesn't have any specific stories about Remus when he was at Hogwarts despite his dad and godfather being his best friends." Teddy shrugged. "Sometimes, I think I can relate to Harry. They don't seem like real people despite me knowing a lot about them. I've never met them. For as long as I can remember, I've just been Harry and Ginny's kid, you know? Sometimes, I forget I'm not their real son."

"You are their real son." Victoire reached across the table for his hand.

"You know what I mean." Teddy sighed as he placed his hand into Victoire's.

The waitress stopped at their table. Their hands broke apart to make room for their meals. She placed the plate of toad-in-the-hole in front of Teddy and the plate of bangers and mash in front of Victoire. They thanked her with a smile before she told them to enjoy their meal.

"I still think you shouldn't say things like that." Victoire twirled her fork in her hand. "I think Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would be devastated to hear you say you're not their real son."

"I don't mean it in that way. They're the only parents I've ever known. I love them. They adopted me and treated me like one of their own. I'm still not a Potter though. They never changed my last name. I've always been a Lupin."

"Do you wish they would have changed your name and pretended like Remus and Tonks never existed?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. When I was younger, I wished that. I hated not having the last name Potter, especially after Jamie was born. Harry knew it. Harry spent many nights talking about keeping a piece of them with me, that having the last name Lupin was special. He said that he was proud to have the last name Potter and that he wouldn't trade it for anything. He said even if his godfather didn't get carted off to Azkaban and had raised him, he wouldn't have wanted Sirius to change his name to Harry Black. He said I would appreciate it when I was older. I guess I sort of do. It's the only thing that I feel a connection to them with." Teddy frowned. "This is very heavy first date conversation."

"Well, we already know each other's parents and siblings so talking about heavier topics seems appropriate." Victoire smiled. "I bet this is how Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's first date went. They knew everything about each other before they ever got together. They didn't need to waste time talking about their families or hobbies. They practically spent every summer and holiday together before they started dating."

Teddy nodded, feeling slightly better about how their conversation was going. What else _were_ they supposed to talk about except for more in-depth personal stuff that neither one knew about the another. He wondered if Victoire had some deep dark thoughts like he did? He had never even fully voiced his thoughts to Harry before. Harry had just always guessed the way he thought and felt without him actually having to admit anything out loud. Ginny and Grandmum Andy liked to call it their orphan connection. Harry would smile awkwardly at the phrase and Teddy soon grew to share his sentiments.

After they finished their lunch, Teddy quickly paid for their meals before exiting the pub. They walked all the way up the Shrieking Shack. He told Victoire everything that Harry had told him about the old building. He trailed off at the end, a comfortable silence filling the air. Nobody else was around them. They were perfectly secluded at the edge of the village. Their classmates' laughter and chatter rang from the main part of the village.

Turning to face her, Teddy smiled at her. Ginny had told him a kiss would be appropriate but nothing more on the first date. She warned him to remember that he was a whole two years older than Victoire. While, in the long run, the age difference would be nothing, it was a big deal as teenagers. Teddy had tried not to appear insulted by her little speech because he knew she meant well. The age difference was at the forefront of his mind a lot in the past few months.

Teddy's heart sped up as he took a step closer to Victoire. Her palms pressed against his chest, her fingers splaying. Very slowly, their faces drew closer together until their noses brushed against one another. Victoire tilted her head to the right and he took the opportunity to capture her lips against his. Her lips tasted as salty sweet as she smelled. It was a pleasant surprise that made a shiver of pleasure radiate down his spine.

Time seemed to still around them. The chattering and noises throughout the village was a soft hum. His knees felt like they were going to buckle under his weight so he quickly placed his hands on her hips to steady himself. This only caused her body to press against his in all the right ways. Victoire invaded all of his senses. His mind went numb. There was nothing to think about except how soft and smooth her lips felt against his, how her hands trailed up his chest, how her fingers tangled in his hair and deepened their kiss, how she had made him so blissfully happy.

She pulled away slightly, her breath hitching. Teddy didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted this moment to last longer. He let out a sigh, his eyes opening to glance at her. A second passed before her lips were on his again, rougher and hungrier this time around. Teddy tugged her closer to his body, his hand sneaking under her blouse so that his fingertips could trail along the small of her back.

Victoire's tongue assaulted his mouth and Teddy swore his heart skipped a beat. The burst of salt and sweetness on his tongue nearly sent him over the edge of pure ecstasy. A warmth spread over his entire body, his toes curling in his trainers. He was hypnotized by her beyond reason.

When they parted seconds, minutes, hours, or perhaps even days later as it was that good of a first kiss, he felt his chest heave. Her lips were swollen but quirked upwards. Her skin was tinted pink and her eyes sparkled up at him. He was very acutely aware that he didn't want to go a day without kissing her ever again. He didn't want to go a day without touching her.

He reached up a hand and tucked a piece of silky, golden hair behind her ear. He grinned down at her, feeling completely sated. For the first time in his life, he finally understood why Harry and Ginny were always touching one another. Harry was always tucking a piece of hair behind Ginny's ear, always entangling his fingers with hers, always touching the small of her back as he leaned down to talk to her.

"Do you want to go window shopping?" Victoire's bottom lip slid between her teeth and Teddy's felt his breath hitch.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds brilliant."

Teddy grasped her hand in his, their fingers interlocking tightly together. He marveled at how perfectly her hand fit into his, like a missing puzzle piece. He had held plenty of girls' hands over the years but none of them had fit so seamlessly in his before. Her palm was warm and soft against his. Her free hand raised, her fingers wrapping around his elbow. Her body leaned into his. He was, once again, reminded of his godparents. It was the way Harry and Ginny always walked like they had to be as close to each other as humanly possible. Teddy couldn't help but keep the grin on his face, happy that Victoire liked the feel of him so close to her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a one-shot that's listed in the Moments in Time series called "Aurora" which depicts a scene mentioned last chapter and a scene mentioned this chapter with little Teddy if anyone is interested.


	17. Best Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for her fabulous job beta-ing. Special thanks to Breanie who is always giving me fantastic ideas and urging me to add extra scenes!
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Seventeen: Best Mates"**

Harry Potter couldn't get out of bed. He hadn't had Felix in five days. Five whole days. He could remember nearly being caught by Ron at Friday night dinner and it had shaken him when he had come down from the high of the potion. Almost a week later and he was already crumbling, craving the next tiny sip, longing to feel the calmness of the potion wash over his limbs. Even worse, he was at the point that he didn't know why he was still fighting it. It seemed silly to deprive himself of something that made him feel so good. Anything to take away the craving and the longing.

He blinked, his tongue peeking out to moisten his chapped lips. Ginny had been in the shower for the past fifteen minutes getting ready for work. He could hear James and Albus chatting downstairs, most likely eating the quick breakfast Ginny threw together for them before she came up to get ready. Lily was probably with them, commanding tricks out of the pygmy puffs and then sneaking pieces of toast to them. She was as bad as Ginny when it came to all the animals.

He closed his eyes, content to go back to bed. Perhaps, a little more sleep would help. He could go into work late, send a Patronus to Ron to tell him he had a headache or something. Ron could check in on the trainees and give out assignments. There wasn't anything pressing going on that morning. He debated on what exactly to tell Ron when he fell back to sleep.

"Harry?"

Soft fingers raked through his hair and sent a pleasant shiver through his entire body. He opened his eyes to see a very blurry outline of Ginny looming in front of him. She sat down, the bed dipping slightly, near his chest. Her fingers continued to toy with his hair. He loved when she played with his hair. It sent a calmness through his entire body, made him feel safe and loved. Felix slipped from his thoughts for a few moments.

"You alright?" Ginny's palm cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing the dark circles under his eye.

"Just tired," Harry croaked.

"I can take the day off and make you an appointment with Healer Cohen. Do you think it's something with the curse?"

"No, nothing like that." Harry rested a hand on her thigh, squeezing in reassurance.

The warmness of her palm against his face disappeared. He blinked up at her, feeling a swell of disappointment settle in his chest. The mattress shifted and she laid down next to him, vis-à-vis. Her hand was back on his cheek and her face was so close to his that their noses touched. He could actually see her so close up, could count the freckles that were scattered across her porcelain skin like someone had taken a paint brush and flicked the bristles.

He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, noticing a few stray freckles on her nude lips. He loved her in the early mornings the best when her hair was tangled and her face make-up free. She was so gorgeous in her natural state. He could see the dark mole peeking out in her hairline, the small scar on her chin when she fell down the stairs as a toddler at the Burrow, and the closed hole in her cartilage from her days on the Harpies when she used to wear an earring there. He loved everything about her.

"Harry..." Ginny's hand left his cheek and ran her hand down his arm, her fingertips tickling his bare skin.

He blinked at her. Merlin, he loved when she said his name. It sent little jolts of pleasure through his entire body. He had spent ten years of his life being referred to as _boy_ for a majority of his day. Even his teachers at primary school never called him Harry and opted for _Mr. Potter_. He essentially went ten years without anyone calling him Harry except for the very rare occurrence. To hear Ginny say his name so full of love never ceased to make him smile.

"I love you, Gin." Harry grabbed her hand in his, tucking their intertwined fingers underneath his chin.

"Tell me what's going on with you," Ginny whispered.

Harry pressed his lips to her knuckles, unable to look at her. "I feel like I'm drowning."

"Why?"

Harry closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. He didn't know how to explain to her everything that had unraveled in the past two months. Part of him thought she would be understanding, that she would just want to figure out how to get past his cravings for Felix. Another part of him told him that too much time had passed, that she would be upset with him for hiding his usage of Felix. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Ginny. He couldn't lose her or the kids. Surely, he could fix this issue on his own. He was used to solving his problems by himself.

The bed shifted and he could feel Ginny move even closer to him. Her lips brushed against his nose, then trailed along his cheek, and down his jaw. She settled back down on the mattress, her forehead resting against his. Opening his eyes, his green eyes met her brown ones. He felt her foot tickle his calf. She had a way of putting him at ease, of making him feel so loved.

"I keep thinking back to that night on the wharf." He cleared his throat. "I thought I was dying. I thought of you and the kids. I thought about all the silly names you think up for the pets. Remember when we got Flumm?"

"That owl is named Flummadiddle, Harry Potter, and it would do you well to remember it!" She smiled at him.

"It's been sixteen years, Gin. Flummadiddle never stuck. Even the kids call him Flumm."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of all the things to think about on that wharf."

"I said I thought of you and the kids!" Harry chuckled weakly.

"Harry, I hate that you had to even think of us on that wharf. I hate that you saw Sirius. I hate that the curse lingered for as long as it did." Ginny sighed. "I hate how it's still affecting you now."

"I think I did think I was invincible for a while. I am the only person known to have survived the Killing Curse not only once but twice. I've been an Auror for sixteen years, never staying in the hospital for longer than a day or two. Certainly, I've never been cursed like this before." Harry ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I keep thinking about what I almost lost. My whole childhood, I craved for a family. I craved to be loved and to have someone to love. You gave me that. You gave me love and a family… I am so scared to lose it all."

"Well, like a cat, it looks like you have multiple lives."

Harry smiled half-heartedly, not feeling like he had many lives left. He feared he'd used up all of his lives and chances. His throat narrowed as he squinted at Ginny.

"Ginny…"

_I need help_.

The words lingered at the forefront of his mind. He wondered why he was ever in Gryffindor if he couldn't say the words out loud. He could defeat evil Dark lords, could duel Dark wizards, could storm a warehouse full of smugglers, could fight dragons and a Basilisk, could destroy Horcruxes. It all seemed so easy to put his life on the line and do what needed to be done. He felt a paralyzing fear ripple through his entire body at the very thought of tackling a difficult conversation with his loved ones. The thought that he could potentially lose someone he loved made his throat clog up and forced him to push down his problems. He didn't want to lose Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus, or Lily. He wouldn't survive without them. His family had become his oxygen. They were vital to his survival.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you ever think you'd lose me or could lose me? I've known you since you were eleven years old. I've been in love with you since you were eleven years old. You've done a lot of stupid shite over the years, Harry, and I'm still here." She brushed his fringe off his forehead, a soft smile tugging on her lips. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I promise, I'm not going anywhere that you aren't, Harry."

"Muuuuum! Daaaaaad!" James' voice into their bedroom, feet stomping up the stairs.

Ginny sighed. "I need to get the kids to school. I'll work from home today, so we can talk."

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower and eat. I'll go into the office a little late."

The door to the bedroom opened. The kids stormed into the room and flung their bodies onto the bed. Lily threw herself on top of Harry, her face smacking with his cheek to plant a kiss. All he saw was her red hair invade his line of vision. Ginny chuckled, telling the boys to stop jumping on the bed.

It took nearly ten minutes to get the kids to calm down and shooed out of the room. Albus gave him a hug and a kiss before running to grab his school bag. James merely waved, obviously too cool to even consider giving his dad a hug. Lily spent a good minute in Harry's arms. He held her a little tighter than normal, his nose burying into her messy curls.

"I love you, Daddy!" Lily kissed him on the cheek. "One." Another kiss. "Two." Kiss. "Three." Kiss. "Four." Kiss. "Five." Kiss. "Six! 'Cause I'm six so you get six kisses!"

"If I give you thirty-four kisses, you'll be late for school. How about three?" Harry kissed her noisily three times on the cheek. He smiled when she let out a squeal.

Lily scampered off after Ginny and the boys, yelling at them to wait for her. Harry eased out of bed and ambled towards the bathroom. He dug through the potions cabinet for a pain potion to try to ease the headache that had been steadily building all morning. He squinted at the labels, wishing he had brought his glasses into the bathroom with him. The vials were nearly touching his nose so he could read the words.

He sloppily measured out the contents, his bottom lips between his teeth as he couldn't see the little numbers on the potion cup. It looked around the right amount. He honestly couldn't care as much as he probably should have. He could hear Slughorn tutting him and Snape saying he always knew he was an imbecile. He drained the contents before hopping into the shower.

The water was scalding hot. His skin quickly turned a bright red, but the water felt so good. He ducked his head under the showerhead, the hot droplets assaulting the back of his messy head. It felt wonderful, his pounding head easing just slightly.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when he found himself entering the kitchen to grab some breakfast. A smile tugged his lips when he saw a plate of egg soldiers on the island for him. There was a small note next to the plate.

_Harry,_

_I hope you feel better. If you change your mind and stay home from work, send me a Patronus and I'll be home for lunch. If not, I'll see you tonight._

_I love you,_

_Gin_

Harry sniffed as he saw James and Albus' careful signatures underneath Ginny's name. Even Lily, with her big and shaky letters, printed her name on the note as well. He laughed when he noticed the small, lopsided heart above the lower-case vowel in her name. He took a strip of toast and dunked it into his egg before walking across the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee into a travel mug for work.

Once he was done with his breakfast, he walked into the parlor. He sat his coffee down on the end table as his hand dug into his trouser pocket for the vial of Felix Felicis. He blinked as he stared at the molten gold sloshing in the vial. It shimmered and sparkled up at him, a strong pull tugging at his heart. He didn't understand how just a small bit of liquid could have such an effect on a person. His breath hitched in his throat, his jaw clenching.

One sip, that's all it would take. He could feel like himself again, go to work with no issues, come home and enjoy his night with his family. He was taking smaller quantities of Felix at a time. Before, he would down half a vial. Now, he took just a tiny sip to feel better. It wasn't so bad. A little sip. Just a tiny sip. He could whittle it down to just a drop. Then, he wouldn't need it at all. Slughorn didn't know what he was talking about.

His fireplace burst to life with a wave of green flames. Harry took a step back, his fingers curling around the vial in his hands. Ron strolled out of the fireplace, his jaw set and his eyes immediately doing a once over. His gaze locked with the vial which probably sparkled between his fingers. It was so bright, so shimmery, so appealing. Harry gulped. He could play it off as nothing. Ron didn't need to know.

"What is that?" Ron's eyes narrowed at the vial in Harry's hand.

"Nothing."

Harry tried to pocket the vial of liquid luck, but Ron was faster. He wrestled with his friend for the glass vial. Ron was strong and had a slight height advantage. Harry was tired, weak, and couldn't concentrate due to the pounding in his head that the pain potion only lessened slightly. Ron pried Harry's fingers open and the vial slipped from his grasp. Ron huffed, stepped back as he looked down at the shimmering molten gold.

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is." Ron glanced up at him.

Harry froze, his eyes darting down to the Felix Felicis and back up to Ron's concerned face. He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. There was nothing to say, no excuse that would be good enough. He felt like sinking into the ground and disappearing at the very thought of having to explain his addiction.

"Ron."

"How long you been taking this? Is this why you've been having your mood swings? How long, Harry?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "You took this during that raid with Lobankov, didn't you? It's how you knew it was rigged with traps. It's how you knew there was a tunnel. Was that the first time or were you taking it before then?"

"Everyone kept telling me how lucky I was to be alive! Well, I wasn't lucky, Ron! I wasn't!"

"So, what? You thought getting addicted to a potion was the right thing to do? Fucking hell, Harry! You know what that stuff does to you! It's not luck! It's dangerous! We just got you back from that bloody curse and now you're throwing away your family for a bit of fake luck?"

"I did it for my family! I did it for Ginny and the kids!"

"Bull-fucking-shite!" Ron shook his head in utter disgust. "That's fucking bollocks, Harry, and you know it! You did it for you!"

"No! I was dying and I was lost. I just needed some luck. I never planned on Felix, okay? I was only going to take it the one time but then… Felix is in my head, Ron! He's in my bloody head all the time talking to me. I can hear him right now and I have to listen to him. I have to listen so that he'll stop. It's the only way to make him stop!"

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, like his throat was closing and his lungs couldn't expand enough to get any air in. It felt like he was choking, like he had slipped under the water as an icy chill filled his veins. He fell to his knees, everything falling apart around him. His cheeks were hot with tears as he gasped for breath.

"You can't. You can't tell her. Please, Ron, you can't." The words came out with gasping cries.

He could picture Ginny's furious face at finding out what he had done, what he had become. For a month, he had been walking on a tightrope. He felt like he had just been pushed off as soon as Ron discovered his dirty little secret. He was falling fast and hard. There was no safety net underneath him.

Ginny would leave him. She'd take the kids and leave. She wouldn't want some pathetic potion addict husband. She was stronger than that, better than that. The thought of never seeing her or the kids again sent him spiraling. He had fucked up spectacularly, he knew that. Logically, he knew that taking Felix over and over and over again was a stupid idea. Except, he hadn't thought about it at the time. Now, it was too late. He was too far in, too addicted. His body craved the molten gold like oxygen at this point. It was suffocating.

He pounded his fist into the hardwood floor as a choking sob escaped his lips. It was all over with. Ron was Ginny's brother. He loved her above and beyond anybody. Harry was just his prat of a best friend who had messed up in a way that was unforgiveable. Ron wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. He not only would lose Ginny and the kids, but he would lose Ron, Hermione, and all of the Weasleys. He'd be alone, banished to Grimmauld Place like Sirius had been.

Suddenly, there were arms around him. He could count on one hand the number of times that he and Ron had hugged. They were brief with quick pats on the backs. They weren't the touchy-feely type of best mates. He couldn't recall a time that Ron had ever held him. Harry let out a sob as he wrapped his arms around Ron and he felt himself lose control of his emotions completely.

He loved Ron. Ron wasn't just his best mate. He was his brother, his family. He was the first person in Harry's life who gave a damn about him. Ron was his first friend, his first confidant, his first everything. Harry had shared more firsts with Ron than probably anybody else. He could not lose Ron.

"I got you, mate, yeah? I'm going to help you. We're in this together. That's the way it's always been. You and me. It's going to be alright," Ron croaked, his voice breaking, and he cupped the back of Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry." Harry sniffed and he felt Ron tightening the embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"We're brothers, Harry. You've been my brother since the moment you let me sit with you on the train. Remember how we ate so many sweets that our stomachs hurt in bed that night? I remember you barely making it to the loo to puke. I got out of bed and I sat next to you. We talked for a good half hour until you felt better because that's what brothers do for one another. We're there through the good times and the bad. I'm here for you, Harry. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. We'll figure this out together. We'll get you better."

Harry openly sobbed in a way he couldn't ever remember sobbing. Ron just tightened his grip around him. Harry was fairly positive that Ron was crying by this point as well, gasping out how they were brothers over and over and over again. Some of the tension in the pit of his stomach started to uncoil.

Time seemed to stand still as they sat on the parlor floor in each other's arms. It was Harry who pulled away first, his limbs tense and shaking. He roughly took off his glasses. They were smudged and dirty from his impromptu crying session. He sat them in his lap, too exhausted to even clean them. It seemed so unimportant. Instead, he scrubbed his eyes with his palms, wiping away the tears.

He looked up at Ron who was staring at him. Squinting, he realized Ron's face was red and tearstained. Then, Ron gently took his glasses carefully into his hands. He clumsily attempted to clean the glasses with his Auror robes, his face contorting in extreme concentration. A lump formed in Harry's throat as he watched... nobody had ever cleaned his glasses for him. He couldn't even think of a time that Ginny had done it.

The glasses were righted on his face. They were hardly clean. Better than they had been but there were still a bunch of smudges and his vision was blurry due to the dirtiness of them. He didn't have the heart to fix them. By some miracle, Ron wasn't upset with him so he didn't want to undermine his attempt to clean the lenses. Ron's hand clapped twice on the side of his neck.

"They have these potions addict groups," Ron explained. "I, uh, kind of suspected you were taking something. I didn't really expect Felix, but, well, it doesn't matter. They have these meetings to help you get clean."

"I can't go anywhere in the wizarding world." Harry frowned.

"What about in the Muggle world? What's it called? Droogs they take?"

"Drugs."

"Yeah, that. Remember that Muggle on drugs we encountered that one time on a stakeout in Cambridge?"

"I'm pretty sure he was just drunk." Harry's lips quirked half-heartedly.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that. So innocent." Ron clapped him on the bicep. "How about I take you to some Muggle drug meetings? Something is better than nothing, yeah? I'll restart my research."

"Your research?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"I was looking into some potion addict meetings since I had thought you were… well, I thought you were abusing pain potions if we're being completely honest with one another." Ron sighed.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. If Ron suspected and was researching potion abuse meetings, did that mean Hermione knew?

"Ron… does Hermione know?"

"No, I didn't tell her anything. You know how she is. She'd be over here in five seconds asking you a bunch of questions and buggering the ruddy hell out of you. She'd be dragging you off somewhere if she suspected. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, so I didn't want to say anything to her until I was positive."

"Thank Merlin." Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Please, Ron, I just want to keep this between us."

"I think we should tell Ginny though. I'll be with you."

"No."

"Harry."

"No, please, Ron, I can't… I can't lose her."

Harry closed his eyes. _Ginny_. He could picture her smile, the freckles on her nose scrunching together. Her hair, a mixture of reds and golds, shimmering in the bright sun. Her infectious laughter rang in his head. She was his life. She made him feel human, made him feel whole. She had showed him how to love and be loved. He was nothing without her.

" _Harry_."

" _Please_."

Ron raked a hand through his hair, his fingers tightening around the strands. He looked like he was in an internal battle with himself over the request. Very slowly, he nodded. Relief flooded Harry.

"We need to go full Hermione though and figure out how to get you off this stuff." Ron gave him a pointed look.

"Anything. Yes. I… I've been trying to wean myself off it. Taking less and less each time." Harry swallowed. "It… it gets hard to function after a few days."

"How long as it been since you took your last dose?"

"Friday night dinner… you walked in on me."

Harry blinked up at Ron. He watched as the recognition flooded his best mate's face, his lips tugging down.

"Is that how you get off it? You wean yourself off?"

"I… I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"Want to go to the Auror library today and browse the potions section?" Ron stood from the floor, his hands straightening his robes before extending a hand to Harry.

"Sure."

Harry grasped Ron's hand into his. The calloused palm was warm and welcoming. Ron hoisted him up. Harry shot Ron a grateful smile before he was engulfed into another hug. Ron's hands thumped him twice on the back but did not let go.

"Best mates."

Harry swallowed. "Best mates."

They pulled apart. Ron pulled the vial of Felix Felicis out of his robe pockets. The potion called to Harry, telling him they'd have better luck in the library if he took just a sip.

"I don't know what to do with this," admitted Ron. "It feels wrong to give it back to you."

"I can't go cold Augury on this." Harry shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "I've tried. Believe me, I've tried."

"Fucking hell. I ruddy hate this."

"I can't… I have to have it, Ron."

"No, you fucking don't."

Ron strolled out of the parlor. Harry was hot on his heels, wondering what Ron was going to do. Ron entered the kitchen, making his way towards the kitchen sink. Harry's heart pounded in his chest, the word _stop_ on the tip of his tongue. Ron uncorked the vial and the golden liquid emptied into the drain. He pocketed the empty vial, his hands bracing himself on the countertop. Harry stood frozen in the kitchen, his eyes on the last golden drops as they disappeared down the drain.

"There, it's done, right?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded, his eyes on his shaking hands not daring to tell his brother the words going through his mind, the words Felix was shouting at him. There were two more full vials in the top drawer of his desk at work and when he got there, he could take that sip. He tried to tell Ron, to let him know he had more, but when Ron's hand gripped his shoulder, he trembled in shame. No, Ron wanted to help him and he would get help. The vials in his drawer were just for backup. Ron didn't need to know that.

* * *

Ginny Potter walked up the drive to Andromeda Tonks' cottage during her lunch break one afternoon. It had been a week since she found Harry unable to get out of bed. She needed to be talked down from the ledge that she had found herself on. Harry's medical issues had sent her spiraling. The unknown was making it nearly unbearable. She couldn't understand the highs and lows after the seemingly successful procedure. She was so close to contacting Healer Cohen on her own to demand answers. One day he was perfectly fine, the next day he looked like he was dying in his hospital bed all over again.

To make matters worse, Ron had been popping up at the house all hours of the day. Sometimes, he strolled into their kitchen during their hectic breakfast to drag Harry off to work with him and leaving her to deal with shuffling the kids off to school. Other days he popped in right after dinner and hauled Harry away on _official best mate business_ which made Ginny want to hex him. They were always gone just over an hour. He even stopped by on the weekend, planting himself on her sofa and working the kids up into a frenzy. They were annoyingly tight-lipped about what they were doing during their sudden and frequent outings over the course of the last week.

Ginny didn't have sisters. She had her sisters-in-law, but she wasn't close enough with any of them to confide her worries to. Ginny was probably closest with Hermione, but she knew that Hermione's allegiance would always be with Harry first. She couldn't confide her worries to her without worrying she'd be running to Harry's office to talk to him at the first opportunity. Angelina couldn't keep a secret from George to save her life. Audrey and she weren't close at al, while Fleur didn't always give the best relationship advice. There was no way she would talk to her mother about Harry. Luna was probably her closest girl friend but she was currently in America with Rolf visiting his family.

Andromeda Tonks had been an odd mixture of a mother-in-law and an older sister to Ginny for years. Under the posh exterior and slightly aloof Black tendencies, Andy was a lot like her daughter. She always felt at ease talking with Tonks at Grimmauld Place and gossiping about the boys they liked. To be honest, if Tonks was still alive, she would have been the first person Ginny thought to go to for a chat. Except, Tonks was dead and Andy had become so engrained in their lives that she felt comfortable enough to seek out her advice.

Ginny knocked on the front door, her gaze wandering around the quaint cottage. Andromeda had sold her house after the war, claiming it was too hard to live in the house she bought with Ted and raised her daughter in. She bought a small two-bedroom cottage in Devon, about a fifteen-minute broom ride away from Potter House.

"Ginny, how are you?" Andy opened the door and immediately stepped aside.

"I'm good. Thanks for the tea, Andy. I just… need some girl time." Ginny smiled.

They made their way towards the back of the cottage where the kitchen was. Ginny took a seat at the small table while Andy levitated two teacups, a platter of biscuits, and a tray of tea essentials like honey, lemon, milk, and sugar. Ginny helped herself to a ginger biscuit, savoring the taste. Andy was a phenomenal baker. Andy took a seat across from her, teapot in hand, and poured them each a cup. Ginny splashed some milk in her cup before adding a dollop of honey.

"How is work?" Andy inquired as she added lemon and honey to her tea.

"Same as usual. I contacted _Quidditch Weekly_ about an editorial job." Ginny shrugged. "We'll see."

"Cuffe doesn't like anyone who is more famous than him working on his paper. He thinks he should be the one talked about when the _Prophet_ is brought up in conversation. You're significantly more popular, famous, and talented than he is. He has a problem with that. Being a woman probably doesn't help matters either. He always turned his nose up at all the females at Horace's huge Slug Club bashes. He has an old boys' club mentality about him and he doesn't like when a female is more powerful and influential than he is."

"I'm hoping he retires."

"I heard a rumor that he wasn't doing so well health wise. He may step down sooner than you think."

"Oh, where do you hear your rumors? Was it that hot date you had a while back but refuse to tell anyone about?" Ginny grinned into her tea before taking a sip. "Who _did_ you meet up with? Tell me a little secret and I'll tell you a little secret."

"It hardly matters. We are just friends."

" _Andy_."

Andy's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, her lips pursing. Ginny knew she was close to breaking.

"His name is Hugh Slughorn. He's Horace's nephew."

"You're dating Professor Slughorn's nephew?" Ginny didn't even care that her mouth was open so wide that it was considered impolite.

"We are not dating. We have been friends for a long time. We were childhood acquaintances from all those silly pureblood parties we were forced to attend. He went off to Beauxbatons to study instead of Hogwarts because Horace was teaching there at the time. We saw one another at Apricity Lane about a year ago and have been exchanging owls ever since."

"Tell me that Horace Slughorn doesn't know. Could you imagine how unbearable he would be with Teddy if he knew? I mean, he's already unbearable with Teddy because Harry's his godfather but could you imagine the knowledge that his student's grandmother and his nephew were dating? Teddy is so sweet. He puts up with a lot from Professor Slughorn already."

"There's nothing to tell, Ginevra."

Ginny huffed, knowing that the conversation was effectively over with. Andy only called her Ginevra when she's had enough. Ginny suddenly found herself squirming in her chair like she was scolded, a frown etching on her face.

"How is Harry?" Andy cleared her throat.

"Same as always. Acting like he's still cursed one day and the next day he's perfectly fine."

"Ginny, you know how I feel about you and Harry, don't you?" Andy folded her hands in her lap and sat up a little straighter. "You and Harry were marvelous after the war. I had lost my cousin, I had lost my husband, and I had lost my daughter. They were my only family. All I had left was this tiny little baby who didn't deserve to be raised by his grandmother. He deserved parents and siblings. He deserved a normal life. The last thing I wanted in my life was a recklessly famous seventeen-year-old and his sixteen-year-old girlfriend. I had lost so much and I feared Harry was going to lay claim to Teddy and take him from me."

"Andy-" Ginny faltered when Andy held up her hand.

"Harry has always been a very kind and generous young man. I very quickly realized why Dora and Remus insisted he be Teddy's godfather. What I did not expect was to gain children after the war. Harry very much feels like a son to me. I worry about him and I love him. By the same token, you are very much like a daughter to me. Anytime I start to miss Dora to the point where I can't stand it, I always contact you. It helps ease the pain just a little bit. Talking with you makes the pain manageable. You are a lot like her, so fiercely protective of those you love, so charming, so brave, so wonderful. You are raising my grandson and he has turned out to be one of the finest young men I have met. He is perfect in every single way. It has hurt me to stand by and watch Harry suffering and you not knowing how to help him."

"It's like he knows what's wrong. He seems like he always starts to tell me and then backs away." Ginny felt a lump form in her throat. "He's always been like that. If he feels like he's placing his burdens on someone, he just stops. It's like he doesn't want to bother anyone with his problems and doesn't know how to communicate what he needs sometimes."

"I didn't want to say anything until I was certain, but I'm not sure how to prove my theory." Andy laced her fingers around her cup. "I've become increasingly worried about Harry."

"You should have seen him last week." Ginny shook her head. "He couldn't even get out of bed one morning. He told me that he felt like he was drowning. He said he was afraid to lose me. Yet, he couldn't tell me what was wrong. I don't… how do you help someone who won't tell you what's wrong?"

"You can't."

"What's your theory?" Ginny sighed.

"I would feel awful if I told you what I think, you confront Harry, and be wrong." Andy frowned. "I don't want to cause marital issues between you."

Ginny blinked, the cup hot against her palms. The heat felt good against her skin. She didn't care if the assumption was wrong. She could at least have something to ask Harry about, because she was at a complete loss. She was fairly certain Ron knew what was going on with all the popping into the house and dragging Harry off to Merlin knows where. Ginny frowned.

"Tell me your theory. It won't cause issues between us. I'm not going to go home tonight and throw it in his face."

"I'd rather keep my opinion to myself until I know for sure." Andy took a sip of her tea. "Would you say he's having drastic mood changes?"

"I don't like the one-sidedness of this, Andy." Ginny scowled. "I won't do anything drastic. We're just talking. Neither one of us know anything for sure. Although, if I'm being honest, I'm pretty sure Ron knows."

"Ronald knows?"

" _Andy_."

Andy's lips pursed. "I think he's been taking Felix Felicis in excess."

"Felix Felicis? Liquid luck?" Ginny's brows furrowed.

Whatever she thought Andy was going to say, it certainly wasn't _that_. She tried to think back to learning about the potion in Slughorn's class in sixth year. It was all hazy as she didn't really pay attention to much during her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was too busy trying to pretend that Harry Potter meant nothing to her in front of the Carrows, trying to keep Neville from getting himself killed, and trying to hold it all together knowing that her whole family was in grave danger.

"He's having spectacular mood changes, wouldn't you say? I've been watching him at Friday night dinners. Just last week, he looked like he was ready to collapse before he went inside for a pain potion for a headache, wasn't it? He came out all smiles like nothing was wrong."

Ginny blinked. She _had_ thought it was all a bit weird and sudden. She had never had a headache go away so quickly with a pain potion before. Liquid luck, though? Her brows furrowed as she thought back to when she had taken the potion back in fifth year when Death Eaters had stormed the castle.

It didn't make any sense to her. Why would Harry need to take Felix Felicis? Why would he even take it in the first place? For the procedure that finally removed the curse from his body? That didn't make much sense to her either though. Wouldn't the Healer have to take the potion for the effects to be beneficial?

"He's not taking Felix Felicis." Ginny tapped her fingers on her cup.

"Why?"

"Because… because what's the point? Liquid luck wouldn't help him for a medical condition he had no control over! Felix just can't fix issues that the drinker has no control over. It would be silly for him to take it and keep taking it."

"It's quite addictive if taken in excess."

"He's not addicted to liquid luck! It's ludicrous!" Ginny let out a strangled chuckle. "No, he's just been stressed over his health issues. I mean, we've _all_ been stressed. Work has been hectic for him as well. There was apparently some plot to infiltrate Azkaban the other week. Harry was run ragged over it."

"Explain Friday night to me then."

Ginny snapped her head up. Her mind clawed at strings that weren't there. She couldn't explain the sudden change in behavior in less than five minutes. He had gone from looking sick to perfectly fine with a simple trip inside the Burrow.

"I don't know."

"Ginny, when one becomes addicted to Felix Felicis, they can become increasingly giddy and reckless. Do you notice that sometimes Harry has a giant grin on his face that never seems to falter? His laughter seems louder, more uncontrollable at times like he can't calm himself after a joke that Ron or George makes. Have you noticed any reckless behavior?"

Her breathing quickened as she thought about the multiple times Harry had grabbed something out of the oven without any mitts on like he completely forgot. Last weekend, he had climbed up a giant oak tree in the back garden to grab a stuck Quaffle instead of using his broom to fly up. One day after work, she had found him standing on the porch roof cleaning out the gutters with a Water-Making Spell. He had proceeded to jump off the roof afterwards, claiming that it wasn't that high up.

"He has, hasn't he?" Andy pushed.

"I just thought after a near-death experience he was being a little more…" Ginny closed her eyes, not knowing what exactly she was thinking. She felt like her mind was swimming.

"Ginny, I think he needs to be checked into a treatment facility." Andy reached a hand across the table but Ginny pulled her hand away. "I'm not saying this to upset you. If he is addicted to Felix or some other potion, then only a treatment facility where he can fully detox is going to help. I've been looking at a few where famous Quidditch players and singers go when they have problems. Privacy is key to some of these places because they cater to a high-profile clientele or the very rich. My Uncle Alphard went to one back in the late sixties. He was a changed man after that."

"You think he needs to be checked into what? A potions abuse facility?" Ginny's mind whirled.

"Yes, Hugh Slughorn runs one of the best facilities in Britain. He caters to mostly overly rich purebloods, but he has had quite a few celebrities enter his facility. He thinks that it's Felix Felicis Harry is addicted to based upon my description to him."

"You _talked_ to him about Harry?"

"Not directly. I never gave his name."

"He's going to know it's Harry! Everyone knows Teddy Lupin lives with Harry and me!"

"I know plenty of people besides Harry Potter." Andy gave her a pointed look.

Ginny's jaw clenched. "Harry isn't… he doesn't…"

"Being Harry's enabler isn't going to help him!"

Ginny blinked furiously. She was not going to cry, not in front of Andromeda Tonks. She stood up quickly, her chair crashing to the ground. Her chest heaved as she righted the chair and stumbled backwards.

"I have to go. Thank you for the tea."

"Ginny, please."

She didn't listen. She jogged out of the kitchen and made a beeline to the fireplace in the parlor. Grabbing more powder than she needed in her shaking hand, she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a swirl to Potter House.

She went to their bedroom first. She had just been through his entire office looking for that blasted book just last week. She took the stairs two at a time, determination to prove Andy wrong settling deep within her bones.

It was nearly two hours later when she finally stopped searching the bedroom. Socks, jeans, shorts, and underwear were strewn all over the floor. She had searched every single inch of his wardrobe, peeling the hangers apart and shoving her hands into the pockets of his robes and trousers. Her heart pounded in her chest when she went through his bedside table, opening up every single one of the insane number of eyeglass cases he had collected over the years and refused to get rid of. She scoured their bathroom, opening up all of the drawers and cupboards that exclusively held his items. She even opened the little pouch that housed his razor because he said he always bled when he tried to do the spell. No stone had gone left unturned.

She stood in the wreckage of their bedroom. Nothing. She had found nothing. She started to laugh, tears pouring down her face. Her eyes searched the room, wondering where else Harry could hide a dirty little secret but she came up short. She fell to her knees, gasping out breaths. One of his old Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirts sat in a heap to her right. Her fingers brushed against the threadbare material. She clutched it in her hands, holding it close to her chest.

No, Andy was wrong. This was proof. She was wrong. Except, Ginny couldn't stop the little voice in the back of her head from saying the words she was too afraid to say aloud: If Andy was wrong, then what was wrong with Harry?

* * *

Teddy Lupin was home for the weekend. Ginny had picked him up after work before the Halloween feast had even started. Teddy laughed as he, James, and Albus set up the tables in the back garden for Lily's party while Harry and Ginny cooked in the kitchen. Lily pouted nearby, watching as they laid out the utensils, plates, and napkins. She was upset that her parents wouldn't give her their gifts at the party since her birthday technically wasn't until Monday.

Teddy had slipped his gift to Lily when their parents weren't watching. Her eyes grew wide at the practice Snitch. She hugged Teddy long and hard before placing a good twenty kisses all over his cheeks. He felt like he had won the award for best big brother.

The whole family arrived not long after. Teddy took a spot between Victoire and James during dinner. Harry made Lily's favorite chicken pie with jacket potatoes and mushy peas. James pulled a face when Teddy handed him the mushy peas.

Harry seemed like he was in a particularly good mood. He laughed boisterously at some joke George made, his arm slung across the back of Ginny's chair. Teddy leaned back casually and draped his arm across the back of Victoire's chair. She leaned into him slightly and laughed at something Dominique said. Teddy froze, realizing that his right arm was behind Victoire. How was he supposed to eat with his left hand without making a mess? He glanced back at Harry to see that Ginny was on his left. He groaned at his rookie mistake.

After dinner, Ginny carried out a two-tiered purple cake with pink polka dots. A giant, sparkly number seven candle was stuck into the top. Everyone started singing and Lily bounced in her chair in excitement. She blew out the candle to a round of applause. Harry enveloped her into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday, princess," Harry whispered just loud enough for Teddy to hear.

Molly helped Ginny cut and serve the cake. Harry and Andy went around with treacle tart and arctic roll. Teddy laughed when he saw Lily had accepted all three desserts with wide eyes. Her fork piled on a little bit of everything and she took a ginormous bite.

After dessert, the younger kids started running around the back garden of Potter House, screaming their heads off and chasing each other. James and Fred whined to get the brooms out of the cupboard

"Alright, who wants to play a proper game of Quidditch?" George rubbed his hands together, a smile gracing his features. "We can split the adults on the teams and then assign the kids to a team."

"Dibs on team captain," Bill announced.

"Dibs, too!" Ginny raised her hand.

"Fuck. This is my idea!" George groaned.

Teddy grinned as Ginny and Bill stepped forward. They called forth everyone who wanted to play. He stepped forward, surprised to see Lily join the group as well. They did a schoolyard pick to determine the teams. Ginny had picked Harry as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, Teddy and Fred as Beaters, James and Roxanne as Chasers. Bill announced he'd play Keeper against Ron before he picked Angelina, Albus, and Rose as Chasers, little Lily as Seeker, and George and Louis as Beaters.

Lily smiled smugly as she bounded over to Harry. She immediately started taking the mickey out of him in a way that only Lily would get away with. Teddy had no doubt if he or his brothers talked to Harry in such a way they'd be grounded until Christmas. Except, Lily got away with a lot more than her older brothers did. Harry found the display amusing coming from her.

Their team had a better set of Chasers. Ginny and James were on fire while Roxanne held her own and impressed everyone with how well she did on her own on a broom. Harry hovered near Lily, his finger indicating where the Snitch was a few times and giving her helpful pointers. Bill and Ron shot each other rude gestures across the garden while they waited for a Quaffle to come their way.

In the end, with a little help from Harry, Lily caught the Snitch. Bill and George hoisted her up on their shoulders and paraded her around the back garden. She grinned broadly as she held the Snitch in her hand above her head.

"I told you I'd squash you, Daddy!" Lily roared as Harry chuckled, lifting her up in his arms.

"You were brilliant." Harry rested his forehead against Lily's.

The younger kids continued to fly with some of the adults. Teddy sat with Victoire and Dominique to chat about school. The adults chatted and watched the kids flying. Hugo cuddled on Molly's lap and quietly talked about how he went to his grandparents' dentist office for a checkup. A good half hour later, Teddy snuck into the house to use the loo. He could hear arguing coming from the parlor. He furrowed his brow and changed his route to see who was fighting.

"You know something," Andy hissed.

Teddy froze, his eyes growing wide. He quietly stepped towards the wall and plastered his back flush against it. Turning his head, he listened carefully to the argument. Who was his grandmother talking to?

"Look, just keep out of it," Ron snapped.

Teddy's brows furrowed, his heart beating fast in his chest. _What_ had he walked in on?

"Ginny told me how you've been by the house a lot lately. You've been dragging him off to places." The frown in his grandmother's voice was apparent.

"Andy, you need to stay out of it."

"You need to tell your sister what is going on! She's sick with worry!"

"We're handling it, alright? Merlin, Andy, nobody asked you to get involved!"

"Oh, really, Ronald? Is that why your sister has been talking to me all about Harry's sudden shift in personality? All the mood swings? The highs and the lows? Do you really think that we're sp blind that we don't understand what's really going on?" Andy let out a low, cruel laugh that seemed so unlike anything Teddy had ever heard come from her before. "Harry needs to fess up before he destroys his marriage."

"You don't know anything." There was a very evident hint of uncertainty in Ron's words.

"What he needs is a proper detox. He needs to check himself into a treatment facility. You can't battle an addiction without professional help."

Teddy couldn't bear to hear anymore. He stumbled away from the wall, his feet shuffling one in front of the other. Somehow, he managed to make it to the back door and step out into the cool October air. Most of the younger kids were still in the air getting Quidditch pointers from Harry, Ginny, George, and Angelina. Teddy's gaze zeroed in on Harry who let Lily's new practice Snitch fly between them.

He swallowed hard. His gaze pierced into Harry looking for signs of an addiction. He honestly had no idea what to even look for. What could Harry possibly be taking that was so dangerous he'd need to detox at a facility?

He jumped when a hand touched his bicep. Victoire smiled at him, her body pressing up against his side. Her eyes searched his, but she didn't ask him what was wrong. Her lips pressed against his neck before she wrapped her arms around him and he accepted her warmth.

Later that night, Teddy stared at the stars on his ceiling. It felt like a Bludger had settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He kept replaying the conversation he overheard between his grandmother and uncle. He had thought everything was fine and Harry was better. Yet, they were talking about some sort of addiction? Teddy sighed, unsure of what to think about everything.

The door to his bedroom creaked open. Teddy shot up in bed to see James inching into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. He groaned when it squeaked throughout the quiet house. He tiptoed across the room until he plopped himself onto the bed next to his brother. Teddy grabbed his wand from his bedside table and quietly whispered, " _Muffliato_." He didn't want Ginny or Harry to overhear them.

"You alright?" James leaned back against the pillows, folding his arms behind his head. "You seemed upset after the Quidditch game. You know Dad let Lily catch the Snitch. He was practically coaching her through the whole game."

"I'm not upset about the game." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, _why_ are you all… this." James waved a hand in his general direction.

Teddy and James had always been close. Teddy could remember feeling James squirm in Ginny's belly, could remember visiting him at the hospital, could remember holding him for the first time, could remember holding his hands and helping him walk around the house. Even though they were nearly six years apart in age, Teddy felt closer to James than any of his other siblings or cousins.

"How's Harry been lately?"

James narrowed his eyes as he sat up. He folded his legs to sit crisscross, a frown on his face. Teddy instantly knew his mistake. He used the names Mum and Dad and Ginny and Harry interchangeably his whole life. Except, anytime he talked to his younger siblings, he _always_ referred to them as Mum and Dad unless he was upset with one of them. It made him feel closer to his siblings to use the same monikers as they did.

"Odd." James shrugged his shoulders. "One day he's fine and laughing like normal. The next day he can barely get out of bed. He's always complaining that he has a headache."

"Have you noticed him taking anything?"

"Ted, what's going on?" James sighed.

"I don't know. I overheard Uncle Ron and Grandmum Andy talking. It didn't make any sense." Teddy picked at a piece of lint on his Harpies comforter.

"We don't keep secrets from each other. Remember the pact?"

Teddy blinked, his gaze resting on his kid brother. He couldn't even believe that James remembered _the pact_. He had been getting ready to leave for Hogwarts for the first time. James had been five and had cried something awful. Everyone had been staring at them on the platform. He didn't want Teddy to leave. Teddy had promised him that they would always be brothers, always be best friends, they would never lie to one another, they would never keep secrets from one another, and they would always cause mischief together. Teddy had even made up some silly little handshake on the spot for the two of them. It had stopped James crying in the train station momentarily. Harry had said he cried in his room for hours after they arrived home.

"You tell no one what we talk about in this room." Teddy pointed a finger at him.

"Uh, Marauders honor. I mean, honestly, Ted, we're named after three Marauders between the two of us. If we can't trust each other, who _can_ we trust?"

"I'm serious, James."

"No, _I'm_ Sirius." James grinned and Teddy groaned.

"Nobody finds that amusing, Jamie."

James rolled his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I overheard Uncle Ron and Grandmum saying something about how Dad has an addiction."

"An addiction to what? Work? Because yeah, Ted, he's been a workaholic since I can remember."

Teddy frowned. He held the groan at bay in the back of his throat. Maybe he had been wrong. Perhaps, James was just too young to take this seriously. He didn't know who else to talk to. It seemed wrong to talk to Victoire. He couldn't bring himself to confront Harry or Ginny. The other kids were too young. James was just… James.

"Look. If you're going to crack jokes, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Dad take anything. He's been working a lot lately. Something about how someone was trying to break into Azkaban or something. Then, the past week and a half, Uncle Ron has been coming by a lot. He and Dad have been going out a lot more than normal."

"Going out where?"

"No idea. Uncle Ron keeps saying they have some best friend business to attend to and it makes Mum really mad. She threatened him with a Bat Bogey Hex a few times."

"What does Dad say?"

James shrugged. "Nothing. Just snogs Mum a bit before he leaves like he usually does. He's always back before we go to bed. Ted… what are _you_ thinking?"

Teddy shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He knew James was suddenly scared and nervous. He could see it in the kid's eyes. They were so expressive and gave away all of his emotions in an instant. It was how Harry and Ginny always caught him during his misdeeds. He just _looked_ guilty after a prank or doing something he's not supposed to do. Teddy didn't know whether he should attempt to comfort his brother or continue being honest with him. Ten seemed young, but Teddy really needed his brother at that moment.

"I don't know, Jamie," Teddy answered honestly. "I just don't know what to think."

"Can I bunk in here tonight?"

Teddy jerked his head in the positive and held open his arms. James immediately launched himself at his big brother. Teddy held the kid close to his chest.

"I'll start watching Dad and keep you updated." James laid his cheek on Teddy's shoulder. "Can you send Selenophile home, so I can send him with letter updates? I don't know how to talk via the mirrors without everyone overhearing."

"Yeah, of course. As soon as I'm done with classes on Monday, I'll send him home."

"We should have a secret code language." James pulled out of the embrace, a soft grin crossing his features.

"Really?"

"Well, won't Mum and Dad get suspicious when your owl is _always_ at the house and delivering me letters? They're going to think something is up. We need a coded system. It'll help if something crazy happens at home, so I can communicate with you via the mirror in code, too."

Teddy nodded, thinking it wasn't half bad of an idea. He leaned over the edge of his bed to where his school bag was. He dug out his Arithmancy textbook, a piece of parchment, and a quill. They worked into the late hours of the night writing out their secret code language and answer key. Once they were done, Teddy duplicated the parchment before placing password charms on both bits of parchment. They chose the password _Caerphilly Catapults_ because they knew that their parents would never guess they would choose their most hated Quidditch team as their password.

James sat his glasses on the bedside table before they slid under the covers like they were little kids again at nearly three o'clock in the morning. Teddy could remember all the times that Harry had made blanket tents for campouts in the parlor, the times when James and Albus invaded his bed for a sleepover, and the times when Harry and Ginny would set up cots in the back garden to sleep under a full moon. He could remember all the times James shoved himself into his brother's cot on the outside campouts, claiming he heard a werewolf or a dragon nearby.

Teddy stayed awake for a little while longer. He listened to James' snores next to him. He stared up at the stars on his ceiling, his eyes wide and unblinking, until they watered from the effort. His insides coiled as his mind wandered to addictions, treatment facilities, and detoxing. Teddy was beginning to think that it only took one second, one curse to change everything.


	18. Boris Lobankov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for her fabulous job beta-ing, as usual, but for helping me so much with the action sequence in this chapter. Another special thanks to Breanie for helping me with the action sequence as well. These two are absolutely fabulous for all of their help this week!
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Eighteen: Boris Lobankov"**

Harry sighed, feeling the headache start to form behind his eyes and in a band around the back of his head. He knew it was time to take more Felix to fight off the withdrawal symptoms. It had been two weeks since Ron had walked in on him with a vial of Felix Felicis. Two weeks of substance abuse meetings every other day. Two weeks of Ron being up his arse morning, noon, and night about how he was feeling and if he needed anything.

He had started to take Felix more often than he had before Ron had found out. He didn't dare let Ron see him weak and unable to get out of bed. He kept himself more consistently on the potion, taking a small sip every three days to tide him over. He knew he'd need more before long, that he'd need to pay Slughorn another visit even though his former professor was very clear that he did not want to help Harry.

Opening the top drawer of his desk, he saw the full vial and a nearly half empty vial of liquid luck. His fingers brushed over the half empty vial, a lump forming in his throat. His breathing increased as he stared at the molten gold. It shimmered and called to him. It nearly hypnotized him. He grasped the vial and felt a calmness wash over him. Felix hummed happily as he uncorked the vial and brought it to his parched lips. Only a few drops touched his tongue but it was enough to send a shockwave through every single one of his nerve endings. He smiled.

Recorking the vial, he placed it back into his desk drawer. Felix suggested he lock it with a tap of his wand. He never locked his drawers in his office so the request was odd. He withdrew his wand from his robes and tapped it against the drawer, his wrist rotating. Satisfied, he left his office in search for Ron. They were supposed to do another security sweep of Azkaban.

He found Ron in the breakroom pouring some tea into a travel mug and talking to Demelza. Harry paused in the doorframe and held up his watch. With his other hand, he pointed at the face of the watch and tapped it.

"Meet you at the boat!" Ron called. "I forgot my badge in my office!"

Harry nodded. He made his way out of the Auror office and went next door to the into the Magical Law Enforcement office. There was a fireplace tucked away in the corner of the DMLE office. It was only hooked up to one other fireplace which was located on the shores of the entrance island of Azkaban. From there, wizards could take a boat to the main prison. For security purposes, all personnel and visitors were supposed to utilize the fireplace to access the boats.

Gawain Robards, head of the department, leaned against the fireplace. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes boring into Harry. He tried to keep the groan in the back of his throat. Robards waiting for him was rarely a good thing.

"Potter." Robards nodded in his direction.

"Robards."

"I hired an additional two guards per shift for Azkaban. I also approved your request for an additional Auror on site for the next three months."

"Thank you, sir." Harry shoved his hands in his robe pockets.

"So, let's make this your last security sweep. You and Weasley have been spending too much time at Azkaban. I get that Lobankov's men turned up but we haven't heard or seen any of them since the initial contact."

"I feel like they're going to make a play. They located the prison, they saw they couldn't walk through the front door, and now they're probably plotting on how to actually get in."

"Potter, you're paranoid."

"Didn't you make me your replacement because I am paranoid?"

"No, I made you my replacement because you're the Chosen One and people generally feel safer with you in a position of power. Some twenty-seven-year-old rookie wasn't my first choice of Head Auror but I was outvoted seven years ago."

Harry let out a small puff of air, his brows furrowing as he looked at his boss, trying to decide if Robards was joking or not. Harry merely nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm fucking with you, Potter," Robards said with a sigh. "Having _killed Voldemort_ on your resume was a plus on the promotion scale. Where's Weasley?"

"Grabbing something from his office."

"I want your report on the latest security sweep on my desk by tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded before grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the container on top of the mantle. He stepped inside and disappeared in a swirl of green flames. When he stepped out of the fireplace, the smell of sea air assaulted his senses.

The weathered fireplace was situated on the beach. It looked like it would crumble if one good tide washed ashore. It would look painfully out of place to a Muggle if they could get past the Muggle-Repelling Wards of the beach. Harry brushed off his Auror robes, his eyes gliding to the equally battered hut closer to the water. The waves splashed against stone.

"Oi, morning, Auror Potter," a friendly voice sounded from the hut.

"Morning, Ackley," Harry greeted as he made his way over to the hut.

"You've been coming here a lot lately."

"The job of Head Auror is never done."

Harry smiled tightly as he pulled out his badge from the inner pocket of his robes. He placed his badge into a square box that immediately started to glow a soft blue while he handed over his wand. Ackley recorded his wand and badge information while Harry signed the register. The fireplace roared to life behind him. Harry glanced back briefly to see Ron strolling forward, badge in hand as he dug into his robes for his wand. He collected his belongings before standing aside for Ron.

"Robards was in a mood," Ron muttered as he passed his badge and wand over. "Although, when isn't he?"

"He thinks we're paranoid to be spending so much time here." Harry leaned against the hut, his hands stuffing in his robe pockets.

"He approved more personnel onsite though, didn't he?" Ron scribbled his name on the register. "He must think our paranoia has some legitimacy to it."

Harry shrugged when Ron grunted his thanks to Ackley and pocketed his belongings. The pair made their way to the water's edge. Harry held his hand over the sea, trying to sense the boat. He stepped sideways to the right until a chain shot out of the water and into his outstretched hand. He motioned for Ron to help him pull. With a few swift tugs, the boat appeared.

Ron silently waved his wand to Vanish the water in the bottom of the boat before climbing in. He sighed heavily as he leaned back, his arms resting on either side of the small boat. Harry sat down across from him, his wand pressing against the stern. It jerked forward.

The boat slowly started to gain speed, the fireplace and the hut quickly disappearing. Ron cleared his throat. Harry knew Ron's moods better than anyone. He could always tell when something was bothering his best friend. Felix told him to let it go but Harry didn't want to. Ron knew the truth. Ron hadn't abandoned him like Harry had feared.

"You alright, mate?" Harry wiped his hands on his thighs.

"How many times have you taken it?" Ron's gaze snapped to Harry.

"What?"

"I'm not dumb, Harry, despite what everyone says about me behind my back." Ron sneered. "You're still having your highs and lows although you don't allow yourself to go as low as you were. You're trying to hide your usage better. Are the meetings not helping at all?"

Harry frowned as the boat accelerated in speed. Icy droplets were kicked up from the water and splashed on his face.

"I don't think you're dumb, Ron.," Harry settled on saying.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Ron laughed humorlessly. "I mean, I've known you for what? Twenty-three years? I lived with you for a good eight years. I've been your partner for sixteen years. I know you better than anyone. I know you better than Ginny. I know you better than you know yourself. I know you're still under the effects of Felix."

" _Ron_."

Harry shut his mouth, a coiling happening within his chest. Felix screamed in his head to reassure him. _Ron needs the reassurances of others, he needs to be coddled at times. Reassure him._ _Pull the attention away from yourself._ Harry's fingers curled into a fist and he tapped his wrist on his knee. He was tired, so tired of being told how to fix things because they weren't actually being fixed at all. He felt like he was just digging himself into a deeper hole every time he avoided admitting his problems or deflecting attention.

"Look. I'm observant. I know the only reason I even became Deputy Head was so that you'd take the Head Auror position. I know you turned it down multiple times until they offered to promote me with you. Just li-"

"You think that I was offered the job because I'm some brilliant Auror?" Harry spat, his anger rising as Robards' words vibrated in his mind. "You think that I became the youngest Head Auror ever because I'm just that great of a duelist or just that damn good at my job? No, I got it because I got some fancy little nicknames like the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One. I get credit for killing Voldemort when all I did was stand there and point my wand at him until his own spell backfired. So, please, Ron, you're not the only one who got promoted to a top position based on something completely trivial."

"I know what you're trying to do."

Harry pushed his glasses up with his right hand to scrub his eye. The headache was back, clawing frantically at his mind. Felix was angry at being defied. _You were supposed to reassure him! Not agitate him!_ Harry screwed his eyes shut, willing Felix to get out of his mind. He felt himself slowly slipping away and being replaced with the constant hum of Felix. He was always there… lingering, watching, commanding. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I _told_ you I couldn't just cut it out completely in one go."

"Where's your stash? How many vials do you have? Where did you get them?" Ron's jaw clenched. "I checked the Potions Registry and saw you purchased two vials at an apothecary in Apricity Lane. I should have known you had more based upon how long you've been acting off."

The boat crashed with the shore of Azkaban Fortress. Harry's body jerked forward. Ron scrambled out of the boat quickly. He stood on the beach, a hand raking through his hair. His body faced the prison. Harry slowly stepped out of the boat, his insides twisting and Felix still shouting commands at him.

"Are they in your office?" Ron turned around, his head ducking down low. "Give them to me. I will get rid of them."

"I can't."

"Harry, look, I think I miscalculated just how bad your addiction is," Ron's voice was low but gentler than it had been. "I've been researching some in-patient treatment facilities where you can detox. I think that's the best thing for you right now. They have regimens of potions at their disposal that lessen the withdrawal effects."

"You want me to check into some treatment facility and have that plastered all over the newspapers and magazines?" Harry let out a low, incredulous chuckle. "You're mental. I'm not subjecting my family to that."

"I think Ginny and the kids would rather you be one hundred percent Harry again and get over your potion addiction," Ron hissed. "You know Ginny doesn't give two flying fucks what the paper says about you or her. She only cares about you. You need to tell her what's going on."

"I can't lose her."

"Do you really have that low of an opinion of my sister? You think she will just up and leave when things get a little rough between you two? Look, Merlin knows you two are disgusting together and I've never even heard about any real fights between the two of you… but you are not giving her enough credit. My sister doesn't abandon the people she loves. It would do you well to remember that!"

Harry shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. A bitter gust of wind blew across the island, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. He stared at Ron over the frames of his glasses. Ron couldn't understand what it was like to be him. He didn't understand what it was like to grow up unloved, unwanted, and thrown into a dark cupboard to be forgotten about. He finally was loved, wanted, and had a family who wanted him around. He had to fix himself on his own without Ginny, to be the man she deserved.

"I love Ginny more than I've ever loved anybody." Harry heart pounded against his ribcage. "I didn't even know it was possible to love someone so much. Just… give me a little more time, yeah? I'm trying."

"Taking Felix Felicis more often to hide the worst of the withdrawal from the people who love you isn't trying, Harry. It's hiding behind a potion. What do you think is going to happen the more you take it? You think you'll just be fine one day, that you won't need it anymore? You're only going to get more and more addicted until you're taking it every day or multiple times a day. You need a detox. We can hide your identity at a facility. Nobody has to know besides the family."

"Let's just… let's get the rounds done. I want to get away from here."

"Promise me that you'll think about coming clean to Ginny. I promise you; you will not lose her. She's in love with you. She won't think any less of you, she won't leave you, and she will be supportive."

Deep down, Harry knew all of that was true. He suspected that Ginny loved him just as much as he loved her, that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He couldn't push down the tiny voice in the back of his mind that told him he wasn't good enough for her in his current state, that she deserved more than a potions addict husband. He nodded and tried to shoot Ron a smile but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate.

They walked towards the stone archway into the prison. Harry pressed the tip of his wand to the out of place blue rock to be able to pass through the archway. A few guards nodded in his direction, greeting him. Harry nodded back at them, raising his hand to wave briefly in their direction as Ron stepped through.

They made small talk about Quidditch, George's newest inventions, and work as they made their way through the prison. The conversation went smoothly, neither one acknowledging their previous exchange on the boat. They went floor by floor of the thirteen-floor prison, ensuring that everything looked secure and double checked that the appropriate number of employees were on each level.

They were patrolling the tenth floor of the prison when an alarm sounded. Harry froze at the sound, knowing that someone in the main office had tripped the alarm that something was wrong. He glanced over at Ron who groaned and pulled out his wand from his inner robe pocket. Harry mirrored him as he looked around the corridor.

"Do you think it's Lobankov's men?" asked Ron.

"I think it's a pretty good guess."

The alarm continued to wail which only riled up the prisoners. They cheered and banged on the bars. Harry listened for the second alarm to sound, the one that would alert the Auror office, but it never came. Harry's heart hammered, knowing that Ackley in the security hut was most likely dead or incapacitated. He frowned as they made a beeline towards the stairwell. Lobankov was housed two floors above on the second highest floor.

Harry skidded to a stop in the stairwell, looking out the window. He could see a swarm of brooms flying around the fortress. A few floors below them, one of the men on a broom blew out a window with a flick of his wrist before two more brooms darted through the now open window. Harry heard them landing below them on the stairwell. Pairs of two to three men infiltrated various floors of the prison, the breaking of glass sounding throughout the square room.

"How the bloody hell did they fly here? It's impossible!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked out into the sea, his stomach coiling uncomfortably. There was a tiny speck out in the water that was most likely a boat. It looked as though brooms were launching off the boat.

"Not if the boat they were in didn't reach the shore first. They must have been following us." Harry pointed out to the sea.

"I thought the boat was supposed to be secure and in a place no one but the Aurors could find."

"Depends on how closely they were following." Harry frowned, wondering what the implications of that could mean.

A window smashed above them and Harry darted up the stairs with Ron not far behind him. The prisoners wailed louder, hooting and hollering. The banging on the bars increased to a near deafening level. Harry rushed through the doorway of the twelfth floor and made a mad dash through the corridor to get to Lobankov's cell.

Harry stopped before they could turn the corner. One of the guards assigned to the floor lay dead. Harry's arm shot out to stop Ron from running forward. They looked at each other, trying to calm their breathing as they stepped closer to the wall. They inched along the corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Once at the corner, Harry peered around to see Lobankov laughing and clapping one of the three men on the shoulder. There were four brooms leaning against the wall between two cells. It didn't look like Lobankov or his men were interested in letting out any of the other prisoners which only seemed to agitate those around them. Pulling back, Harry glanced at his best mate and held up four fingers. Ron nodded and gestured his hand.

With each second that passed, Harry lowered one of his fingers until he made a fist. Both Harry and Ron jumped out into the corridor and shot Stunning Spells one after the other. They hit one of Lobankov's men straight in the chest. Harry flicked his wrist and the discarded wand hurled towards him. The remaining two men raised their wands and sent up Shield Charms. Harry noticed that Lobankov had a wand, one that must have been brought to him by his men along with the broom.

Lobankov stepped forward between the men, a smirk crossing his face as he as he twisted his wrist. The Shields dropped and Fiendfyre shot from the tip of his wand, instantly crawling up and engulfing the corridor around them. Harry backed away, his hand shooting out to grab a handful of Ron's robes. They bolted, their arms pumping at their sides and their legs moving as fast as they could muster. They jumped over the dead prison guard, continuing down the corridor lined with jail cells. The ceiling above them burst into flames, surrounding them on all three sides.

They couldn't outrun the fire. It was rapidly spreading all around them. Harry glanced behind him, seeing the floor behind them quickly being overcome with licking flames. Harry could feel the heat against his skin as sweat poured down his face. He pointed his wand at the ground in front of them, and not missing a beat, he shouted, " _Confringo!_ "

The floor in front of them exploded, bits of stone and mortar flying everywhere. Harry reached out his left hand and grabbed Ron's wrist. They jumped into the hole. His voice caught in his throat as he shot a wordless Cushioning Charm on the floor below them. They crashed into ground, their fall broken just in the nick of time. Harry rolled over on his back and saw the fire continue to consume the hallway above them. There were shrieks and cries emitting from the prisoners locked in their cells, the fire showing no mercy.

"Merlin, fuck," Ron groaned.

Harry snapped his head to look at his friend. He was bleeding just above his eyebrow. An apology was on the tip of his tongue but Felix told him to get up and move before it was too late. He jumped up and held a hand out to Ron who didn't hesitant to allow his best mate to haul him up.

"Come on, we have to find Lobankov." Harry raked a hand through his messy hair.

Soot and ash rained down upon them. The fire seemed to be contained on the level above them, wreaking havoc. They jogged down to the corner and took a sharp right to find the stairwell. They took the stairs two at a time. Harry's lungs burned but he couldn't allow himself to stop. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes, his glasses fogging.

"Harry!"

He paused in his stride to see Ron looking out one of the windows in the stairwell. He tapped his wand to his lenses to silently cast a Defogging Charm so he could look at what Ron was pointing at. For the first time in fifteen years, Dementors roamed the grounds of Azkaban Fortress. Harry's breath hitched in his throat at the very sight of them. He only barely registered Ron stepping away from the window.

He waited patiently for Felix to tell him what to do next, but he had oddly gone silent in his mind. His chest heaved, his breaths coming out in short puffs. He felt like he couldn't breathe, the air becoming thin around him. Suddenly, he was back on the wharf in August, barely holding onto life by a thread. He could smell the salty air and it felt like lungs were collapsing.

"Uh… Harry? We have another problem."

Harry whipped around, blinking frantically. He tried to calm himself down as he saw Ron leaning over the stone railing and glancing up the stairwell. Harry took two steps forward and glanced up. The Fiendfyre had spread, engulfing the stairwell above them. Harry swore before motioning for Ron to follow him. They continued down the stairs; only seven more flights to go until they were on the ground floor.

Two figures tumbled out into the stairwell that Harry didn't recognize. They were dressed in robes and bowler hats. Harry knew instantly they were part of the team who infiltrated Azkaban to break out Lobankov. Harry and Ron both shot a Stunning Spells out of the tips of their wands, the men darting back into the corridor where they came from for cover. Ron tapped his arm, motioning for him to climb back up the stairs to disappear around the corner and they crouched down. It wasn't much cover, the solid stone railing just barely covering them.

"We don't have a lot of time," Harry hissed as an electric blue spell hurled over the tops of their heads and collided with the wall. "We have Fiendfyre above us and Lobankov's men below us. Only one of them I know how to take out."

"We really should have learned our lesson the first time we came in contact with Fiendfyre," Ron rose up on his tiptoes to peer over the wall before ducking down quickly, barely avoiding being hit by a spell.

"It's some Enchanted Water Spell or something that stops it. I think I was doing paperwork during that seminar at work." Harry gripped his wand in his hand and inched closer to the edge of the wall.

"Fuck, Harry, maybe save the paperwork for later next time, yeah?" Ron slapped his friend gently in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Well, what's your excuse, then? Because, I remember you being in that seminar too. You were snoring right next to me!" Harry grinned as he turned to face his best mate as two more spells skimmed over their heads. "Do an over and up?"

"Yeah, why don't you blast the ruddy wall and I'll shield?"

Harry nodded, his tongue peeking out to moisten his chapped lips. He listened as Ron counted down from three in a whisper. On one, Harry peeked around the stone wall and sent a Blasting Curse at the wall right next to the doorway while Ron popped up and threw up a Shield Charm to protect them from the flying debris and any curses that might be hurled their way.

Lobankov's men screamed as the wall crumbled on top of them. They were buried underneath the stone, only a lone foot peeking out from beneath the rubble. Harry glanced up the stairwell to see the fire quickly spreading down the building. Ash rained down heavily, causing dense smoke to fill the stairwell. Harry's eyes watered, his lungs feeling tight. He quickly performed a Bubble-Head Charm to help him breathe.

Ron stirred next to him, dashing down the stairs again. Harry's legs jolted to life, following Ron. They successfully made it to the ground floor without any further incident. As soon as they stepped out of the stairwell, a chill ran through the entire room. They could see their breaths as they inched down another corridor, freezing in their Bubble-Head Charms. Harry quickly waved his wand to remove the charm. They glanced at one another briefly, both raising their wands to cast a Patronus at the first sight of a Dementor.

They crept down the corridor, past the ransacked and empty offices. A couple of Azkaban guards were lying face down on the floor in a pool of their own blood. One of Lobankov's men sat in a heap against a wall. Bile rose up in Harry's throat as he took in the scene of dead bodies.

They turned a corner to see another Azkaban guard on the floor, his limbs jerking. Harry jogged to get a better look at him when he noticed the vacant expression and his eyes had gone completely white. His skin had turned a ghastly gray, all of the color had drained from his body. Harry gulped at the soulless body in front of him.

Harry stepped over the body to cross the hall. They strolled past the interrogation rooms and the visitor section. It was eerily quiet as the air only grew colder. They turned the corner and that's when Harry saw them. At least several dozen Dementors glided along the main hall of their old prison. Harry glanced over at Ron to see him shaking slightly, the color drained from his face. He nodded at Harry and they both raised their wands.

Harry felt the familiar despair clawing at his mind, his limbs feeling shaky and weak. He no longer heard the echoes of his parents' murders. Instead, he could hear the water crashing against the wharf, his vision started blurring with tiny black dots, and he could feel the fear of losing Ginny and the kids eating away at him. He raised his trembling arm, his palms sweaty against the smooth wood of his wand. He licked his lips, his eyes blinking rapidly to be able to see.

He heard Ron shout the incantation first, watched as the small silvery Jack Russell Terrier darted forward. Harry's jaw clenched as he rotated his wand and exclaimed, " _Expecto Patronum_!" The stag joined the dog, effectively pushing back the Dementors. The anxiety in Harry's chest began to ease, his vision cleared. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his robe, his heart pounding in his ears.

Harry took a step forward, his mouth suddenly dry. Ron's hand was on his shoulder, his voice saying words that Harry couldn't quite comprehend. He jerked his head in the positive. He knew Ron well enough to know that he was asking Harry if he was alright without even hearing the words. They made their way towards the archway that led outside. Harry tried to ignore the array of dead bodies that were scattered across the main hall.

Harry stepped out into the chilly November air. Lobankov and a group of five men stood on the shore, grins plastered across their faces and wands drawn. Their brooms were discarded around them. The boat that Harry and Ron arrived to the island on was gone.

His grip tightened on his wand as blind anger settled into his limbs. Harry had made it his personal project to reform Azkaban, to make it better and more humane. He didn't want anyone to suffer like Sirius had at the hands of the Dementors or to be tossed in some cell without a trial. Behind them, the prison was nearly gone, the Fiendfyre leaving only ash and bits of stone in its wake. He didn't even want to think of all the lives lost – innocent or not, nobody deserved to die in such a way.

Lobankov laughed. Suddenly, Felix was back with a vengeance. Felix was laughing too, urging Harry to take them all out. He took a step forward, raising his wand. A myriad of spells filtered through his mind, each one seemingly not good enough. Harry shook his head, trying to think over Felix's cruel suggestions. His thumb rubbed against the wood before his wrist sharply flicked and he wordlessly cast _Expelliarmus_.

The spell hit one of Lobankov's men with such force that his body was flung backwards into the sea. The choppy waves wrapped around his torso and pulled him under. A red light from Ron's wand hurled forward, hitting another man and knocking him down.

They were clearly outnumbered but Harry didn't have time to think of the implications of that. Lobankov and his remining men began hurling spells at them, one after the other in rapid succession. Harry dodged every spell, placed a Shield Charm up at just the right time, and heeded Felix's advice to the letter. Laughter rang in his head as though this wasn't a life or death situation, as though it was a duel for sport. Harry couldn't help but smile at the laughter, his own chuckles rising in his throat.

The hilarity of the situation stilled when a familiar blood red curse went hurtling out of Lobankov's wand directly at him. Harry dove out of the way, his side smacking against the rocky beach. He rolled onto his back, his eyes focusing on the prison briefly. It was engulfed by flames, every floor had succumbed to the blaze now. He didn't have time to ponder how much time they had left before it was running rampant on the beach.

He gulped as he scrambled up, another spell narrowly missing him. Harry flicked his wrist sharply again, Disarming another opponent with such force that they were knocked back onto the beach. Lobankov had his wand trained on Ron, a cruel sniggered escaping his lips as a purple curse flew through the air. Harry paused, his world seemingly slowing around him. Ron wasn't fast enough to dodge or erect a shield. The curse hit him square in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. In seconds, his robes were soaked with blood, his face turning gray. Harry blinked, his breath hitching in his throat, as Ron fell forward on his knees. His wand rolled from his fingers before Ron fell into a heap on the beach.

Harry felt himself screaming his best mate's name, his throat nearly ripping in two. _Dodge_. As though not in control of his body, he jumped to the left and avoided the same purple curse. His head snapped towards Lobankov. Harry's mind was numb, fear pounding against his chest. One of Lobankov's men glanced casually at his watch before reaching into his robe pocket to pull out a rusted frying pan. _They're going to get away_.

As much as Harry wanted Lobankov, he wanted to get Ron to St. Mungo's more. Two Shield Charms were activated, surrounding the small group of smugglers. Harry attempted to break the shield. Each spell caused a small crack in the barrier, the shields growing weaker. They huddled together, grabbing onto the frying pan. Harry knew it was only a matter of seconds before they would be gone.

"Another time, yes, Potter? We meet again. Have a nice chat later." Lobankov grinned at him "I hope you did not like your partner too much. He should bleed out in say ten minutes?"

Harry hurled one more spell at the shield, shattering it completely. Except, the Portkey activated and they were gone in a blink of an eye. Harry didn't even care, his sole focus immediately snapped to Ron who was convulsing on the beach. The rocks around him were stained red, the blood not stopping as it poured out of his chest at an alarming rate.

He fell to his knees, grabbing Ron's shoulder to roll him onto his back. A trail of blood trickled out of Ron's mouth, his eyes unfocused and glassy. Harry feebly tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. It only gushed around his fingers, staining his skin. He had always been rubbish at healing spells, having nearly failed that portion of the Auror exams years ago. He had just barely passed with a lot of help from Mrs. Weasley who was surprisingly adept at them.

He swallowed hard as he gathered Ron into his arms, leaning his chest against him. He cradled his friend in his arms as his eyes scanned the rocky beach. His arm shot out. The tip of his wand pressed against a slightly bigger rock than the rest. He whispered, " _Portus_ ," and concentrated on the lobby of St. Mungo's.

His heart hammered in his chest as he adjusted Ron so he could grab the rock. Ron's head lolled back, his breathing coming out in shallow puffs. Harry wrapped his friend's hand around the rock, holding on tight. He screwed his eyes shut, counting down from five before feeling the familiar tug on his navel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny was exhausted as she sat in the breakroom at work. She felt like for the past two weeks she had been watching Harry, waiting for some neon sign to pop up over his head that read _potions addict_ or something helpful. She waited for the crash of withdrawal that never seemed to come like it had before. Anytime he started to look a bit peaky or complain of a headache, a few hours later he seemed better. He hadn't been bedridden or seemingly too sick to even go to work. He seemed… _better_.

Ginny stirred her stew lazily, not feeling like eating her lunch that she packed. She glanced up to see a bunch of correspondents chatting in one corner about their husbands and fashion. Another group talked about how Oliver Wood had been traded from Puddlemere United to the Tutshill Tornados. She had contacted Oliver personally, asking for an interview and he agreed to meet with her the following day for lunch. She wasn't going to wait around for Cuffe to dole out assignments anymore.

The door to the breakroom burst open and Elsie Vane stepped into the room. She quickly called for some of the news correspondents to wrap up lunch because a big news story was breaking. Ginny only half listened to Vane commanding correspondents on where to go as they shoved a last bite of food into their mouths before gathering their things together.

"I need some eyes and ears at the Ministry. I also need aerial photographers to get some images of Azkaban."

Ginny's head snapped up at the mention of Azkaban. Her heart hammered in her chest. Harry had said that his morning was doing a security sweep of the prison with Ron. She stood up from her table, leaving her lunch. She walked towards Vane as correspondents dashed out of the breakroom.

"What's going on at Azkaban?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure. That's why we're sending out correspondents." Vane sneered.

"Well, what _do_ you know?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide the fact that she was shaking.

"Reports are coming in that Azkaban is burning to the ground. Some sort of attack."

"Are… are there any casualties?" Ginny couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

"Yes, there are reports of mass casualties and several being treated at St. Mungo's."

Ginny chest heaved, trying to decide if she should go to the Ministry or the hospital first. She decided on the Ministry, hoping that Harry had been at work when the attack started. She made her way to the door.

"Potter! Get me some information from that husband of yours!" Vane yelled after her. "Do you hear my, Potter?"

Ginny didn't skip a beat in her stride. She held up a rude gesture over her head as she walked fast through the main office of the _Prophet_. Fear and anxiety clouded her mind. She vaguely wondered if she could Apparate to the Ministry without Splinching herself or if she should take the time to walk.

She found herself running through Diagon Alley to get to the Leaky Cauldron, her legs already making the decision for her. She brushed past patrons in the pub, knocking shoulders with several people to get onto the streets of Muggle London. All she could see was Harry lying in a hospital bed looking pale and frail. Their family couldn't take another medical emergency. They were still recovering from the curse that nearly tore their family apart.

She allowed her feet to automatically draw her nearer to the telephone booth that would take her to the Ministry of Magic. She hoped that Harry would be there, rushing around the office trying to fix the mess at Azkaban. She didn't even need to talk to him. She just wanted to peek into the office and see his messy head running around his office.

Her mind felt like it was in a daze as she went through the familiar motions. Her finger punched the appropriate numbers in the phone booth, her voice sounding robotic as she gave her name, her fingers numb as she attached the visitors badge to her jacket. She marched through the corridors of the Ministry, the voices around her a dull buzz. She barely registered handing over her wand at the security desk.

In all the years she had visited the Auror office, she had never done so with such an urgency or heavy heart. They were almost always fun visits: asking to go to lunch, a quick hello and a snog, or once to deliver the unexpected news that she was pregnant again. She had never gone to check to ensure he was still alive before.

Ginny scanned the bullpen of the Auror office. Memos flew in a mass swarm over her head, Aurors ran all over the place and yelled out orders. It was a chaos that she wasn't sure she had ever witnessed before. Several Aurors quickly dashed out of the door and some shouted at one another for updates and direction. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be scene.

She spotted Harry's secretary at her desk in front of Harry's office. Her quill scribbled frantically across a piece of parchment. Ginny started towards her, her eyes staring at Harry's ajar office door. She knew he wasn't in there. He would be in the thick of the bullpen ordering people around if he were. Her insides twisted as she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Mrs. Johnstone, is Harry here?" Ginny paused at the secretary's desk.

"No, he is not."

"Is he at Azkaban? Is he… where is he?"

"I haven't heard from him all morning. I don't know." Mrs. Johnstone didn't even look up from her desk. "I'm sure he'll contact you as soon as he can, Mrs. Potter."

"Is there someone else who would know where he is?"

"Everyone is very busy, Mrs. P-"

"I just want to know if my husband is alive!" Ginny shouted.

Mrs. Johnstone looked up, a small look of shock crossing her features. She didn't have it in her to be embarrassed. All she wanted was to know if he was alive or if he was injured. She felt the tears burn her eyes. Tears seemed to become a normal fixture to her face over the past few months. She squinted her eyes, forcing them to stay at bay.

"Ginny?"

She whipped around to see Demelza rushing towards her. Ginny stumbled forward, feeling Demelza pull her into an embrace.

"Are Harry and Ron alright?"

"I don't know." Demelza pulled back. "I got word that they were both at St. Mungo's but I have no idea what sort of condition they're in. They were both at Azkaban when the attack started. Robards put me in charge of the department until one of them can get back here."

"Does Robards know? Is he in his office? His office is next door, isn't it?"

"He's not here. He took a team of Aurors to Azkaban to figure out just how much damage was done. Apparently, Fiendfyre was unleashed. There's a lot of dead bodies."

"Harry and Ron weren't among them? You're sure?"

"All Robards told me was that he got word they were both at St. Mungo's. Robards sent a few Aurors to the hospital to see if either of them can give a statement on what happened. I'm sorry, Ginny, I really don't know more than that."

Ginny nodded, not feeling comforted in the slightest. It felt as though a giant weight had settled on her chest, slowly pushing all of the air out of her lungs. She took a few steps back. Demelza's mouth moved but Ginny couldn't understand what she was saying. Her ears hummed as she shook her head furiously. She needed to get to St. Mungo's. It was the only thing she could think about. She thought of the quickest way to get there.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Demelza led her through the bullpen, several of the Aurors pausing in their tasks to stare at her. She could have sworn she saw several of them have the distinct look of pity in their eyes so she refused to look at them. She focused on her shoes, the way her legs moved.

Demelza led her to the Auror fireplace and held out a small pot of Floo Powder. She let out a choked chuckle. She hadn't even thought about traveling via the Floo Network earlier. She shot her friend what she hoped was a thankful look as she didn't trust herself to speak. She grabbed a pinch of powder. Taking a deep and calming breath, she threw the powder and stated her location in a shaky voice before stepping into the flames.

Ginny felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she stumbled out of the fireplace, nearly falling on the hearth. Standing up, she wiped her sweaty hands on her trousers, then stormed through the corridors of St. Mungo's towards the A&E department. The Welcome Witch called for her to stop and check in but Ginny paid no attention. She knew Harry was somewhere in the hospital and she had to find him.

She turned the corner to see a familiar mess of black hair peppered with soot and ash. A wave of relief flooded through her as she walked slowly towards him. Whoever he was talking to must have pointed her out because he turned around with raised brows and his mouth opened slightly. His Auror robes and the suit underneath were covered in blood. A streak of red was smeared across his dirty cheek like war paint. Ginny faltered in her stride at the very sight of him.

"Gin?"

He strolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She screwed her eyes shut and flashbacks from the night he nearly died on that wharf flooded her mind. She let out a dry sob as her fingers clawed at the back of his robes.

"It's not my blood," he whispered into her ear. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

"I heard about the attack and I went to the Ministry and they told me you were here and I just thought the worst and-"

"Shhh, I'm fine. I'm completely fine." Harry pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears that had escaped her lashes at last. "Ron got hurt. Lobankov hit him with some spell. There was blood everywhere. Healers are trying to stop the bleeding. I haven't heard anything yet."

"He cursed Ron?" Ginny tensed. "Does Hermione know? Do Mum and Dad know?"

"I sent someone to go tell Hermione personally and then go to the Burrow to collect your parents."

"What happened? Reports were that Azkaban burned to the ground and there were a lot of casualties."

"You know I can't talk about an open investigation with you." Harry rubbed her shoulder, his face pinched.

"Don't, Harry. Don't play that card on me right now!"

"I'm not playing any card! This is my job! You know I can't openly discuss stuff like this!"

Ginny blinked rapidly. Normally, she didn't press him when he said he couldn't talk about his work. She knew a lot of it revolved around sensitive and classified information. This was different. Her brother's blood was all over her husband and Ron could very well die on a procedure table. Harry didn't say anything else; he merely pulled her close to his chest. His fingers laced through her hair, massaging her scalp. She clamped her eyes shut. He didn't smell like Harry. He didn't even smell like that odd citrusy antiseptic smell. He only smelled of smoke, burnt flesh, and death.

She was suddenly sixteen again feeling lost and numb after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything had smelled of smoke and burned flesh for days, weeks, and even months later. She could remember being in Harry's arms a mere hour or two after the war before he had showered away all of the blood and grime. She could remember how gritty his skin felt, how putrid he had smelled. She gulped, her eyes snapping open. Harry murmured comforting words into her ear, snapping her back to reality.

Harry stayed with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder until Hermione and her parents arrived. She stepped into her father's strong arms while Harry gave Hermione a brief hug before disappearing back with his fellow Aurors. She could hear his low rumbling voice across the room as he once again took charge of the situation. It wasn't long before nearly every single Weasley had appeared at the hospital.

Fleur and Angelina had stopped by the hospital for a few minutes to tell Ginny and Hermione not to worry about the kids. Hermione had tearfully thanked them both, hugging each of her sisters-in-law's tightly. Ginny merely offered a smile of thanks from her spot on the sofa, as she curled up against George's side.

Time seemed to slow as they waited for news on Ron. Harry joined them eventually, looking exhausted and worn. He ran a hand through his dirty hair, his face pulling into a grimace. He tried to cast a cleaning charm on himself but it didn't take out the stains of blood on his robes and skin. He sank down next to Ginny on the sofa, his hand rubbing along her thigh. She peered at him before laying her hand on top of his. She squeezed his fingers.

When the Healer finally appeared, Hermione bolted up and rushed towards him. Molly and Arthur appeared on either side of her, their arms wrapping around her. Harry shifted next to her as he raised from his spot on the sofa. He looked back at her, extending his hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her off the sofa.

"He's stable," the Healer announced and a collective sigh of relief escaped every single member of their family. "We were able to stop the bleeding and gave him a large dose of Blood-Replenishing Potion. He'll need to be monitored for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours and will be given a strict regimen of potions. He's settled in a room and we can allow four of you back at a time."

"Hermione, dear, who would you like to go back with you?" Molly pressed a kiss to her daughter-in-law's cheek.

"Ca-can you come with me? Maybe Harry and Ginny?" Hermione's voice sounded so small, so unlike anything Ginny had ever heard escape her lips.

Hermione turned around, tears pouring down her cheeks. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand before letting go. He marched towards Hermione, his arms open wide. She flung her arms around Harry's neck, her face burying into shoulder.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Hey, he's fine. We look out for each other, yeah? It's always been that way. I got him out of there as soon as I could." Harry pulled away so he could look at her. "Let's go see him."

Hermione nodded, her fingers wiping away the tears. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her close to his chest. He reached a hand back for Ginny. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards as she grasped his calloused hand into hers.

* * *

It had been two days since Teddy received word of the attack on Azkaban at dinner. The evening _Daily Prophet_ had been delivered to several of the older students. The barren island where Azkaban had been had been plastered on the front page of the paper. He had dropped his fork when he saw the headline: _Azkaban Leveled: Reports of Potter and Weasley in Grave Condition at St. Mungo's_.

Teddy had immediately stormed up to the professors' table, pleading to know what was going on. Professor Longbottom had left school to try to contact one of his relatives while he ran to his dormitory to grab his mirror. Victoire had sat with him in an abandoned classroom for two hours before Ginny had contacted him. She had explained to him that Harry was perfectly fine and Ron was in recovery from a nasty curse.

Now, Teddy found himself attempting to read James' newest felt like pulling his hair out. James had been sending letters almost daily to keep him updated while he was at school at the happenings at home. He had taken to the code language like they spoke it every single day of their lives. He had been adding to words and phrases in his letters and scribbling the new code on the very bottom of the letter in haste. Teddy squinted at the words in James' messy writing and glanced over at the coded bit of parchment that had nearly doubled in size since he got back to school.

The study room door opened and Victoire glided in. She smiled at him and butterflies burst from their cocoons in his stomach. He grinned up at her, running a hand through his once again inky black hair. He had found himself struggling to transform ever since he overheard the argument between his grandmother and uncle. Ron's latest health issues had only added to his stress.

"What are you working on?" Victoire picked up James' letter and her face scrunched up, her freckles bunching together.

"Nothing. Just reading a letter from James."

" _The Emerald Dragon got hit by a Bludger. It lasted two rotations. The frown was turned upside down by day two. The Fiery Chimera has been cleaning the house obsessively. It's almost as though the Chimera is trying to find all those unmentionables you got from a certain Chinese Fireball Dragon…,"_ Victoire read the beginning of James' letter, her brow furrowing. "Teddy, what is this?"

"James and I made up a stupid coded language that I'm regretting right about now." Teddy sighed.

"Is my boyfriend seriously like seven right now?" Victoire's eyes sparkled and Teddy's heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment.

"Are we, err… official now?"

"I thought we were since we went to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Definitely. Brilliant. That sounds… amazing." Teddy felt a heat raise up his neck.

"And you're still seven." Victoire rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. She gestured towards the letter. "Why do you let James rope you into things like this?"

Teddy patted his black hair over his forehead in a very Harry move before he spoke. "We need to speak in secret."

"About…?"

"Family stuff. I don't know. We used to have code words for when we were pulling pranks. Like a key phrase or a word to indicate when the prank should start. We never had anything this intricate before though. I think James has way too much time on his hands." Teddy leaned back in his chair, his fingers curling around the armrests.

Victoire tossed the letter onto the table, her eyes glancing over the parchment that had the word key on it. She arched an eyebrow as she scanned over some of the words and phrases, a chuckle escaping her lips. Teddy loved when she laughed. Her shoulders shook and her eyes narrowed into little slits. If she found something particularly funny, she let out a very unladylike snort.

"Uncle Harry is the Emerald Dragon and Aunt Ginny is the Fiery Chimera?" Her cerulean eyes danced with mirth.

"James thought if we were caught, we could claim to be writing some kind of story together." Teddy grinned. "It has a whole magical creatures theme to it."

Victoire laughed even louder. This time, he heard her snort. She placed her hands on either side of his face and bent down, capturing his lips against hers. Teddy let all of his worries and anxieties slip from his mind. The tension eased from his shoulders as he returned the kiss, his hands trailing up her sides.

Her lips were so soft and tasted oddly fruity. The sea air assaulted his senses, sending little shivers of pleasure up his spine. His hands roamed until they were situated on the small of her back. He tugged her forward. She stumbled slightly, her legs straddling his lap as she sat down on top of him.

She pulled away and Teddy was snapped back to reality. She was still smiling at him, her thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. Her lip gloss was smeared around her mouth.

"You're adorable, Edward Lupin."

Teddy's heart skipped a beat. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before she stood up. She straightened her skirt and took a seat next to him. Teddy shifted in his seat, adjusting himself quickly and hoping Victoire didn't notice anything. He grabbed James' letter and the word key and shoved them into his bag.

"Are you going to be here for a while?" Victoire tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear.

"Um…" Teddy squinted at Victoire, trying to gauge if she wanted to do homework together or do something else. "We could do work together or we could… I don't know, go for a walk or something?"

"I was thinking we could go on a mini date."

"A mini date? Where? You mean, you want to sneak out to Hogsmeade? I can run and grab the cloak. I have the map in my bag."

"No, no, no!" Victoire smiled. "I was thinking more so going to the kitchens and asking the house-elves for ice cream or something."

Teddy felt slightly silly but tried not to show it. He nodded his head, a grin growing on his features. He tossed in his quill and a few extra bits of parchment he had out into his bag, then stood up, slinging the strap over his head.

"Yeah, that sounds brilliant. Let's go."

They walked hand-in-hand along their corridors. She pressed her body against his arm, her fingers wrapped around his elbow. They chatted about classes and the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Slytherin Quidditch match. She laughed loudly, her voice echoing in the corridor, as he told her how he and his friend, Alfie Saunders, had blown up the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom while practicing dueling in class. He wasn't entirely sure if it was an accident on Alfie's part.

Victoire tickled the pear when they reached the kitchens. They stepped through the portrait to be accosted by a sea of house-elves. Their voices talked over one another, some just brought them an assortment of different snacks, and some quickly polished the little table in the middle of the room.

"Can we have some vanilla ice cream with a bunch of different toppings, please?" Victoire smiled at some of the more eager elves who were bouncing in excitement.

They took a seat at the table next to each other as the house-elves scattered to grab ingredients. In a blink of an eye, two heaping bowls of ice cream were slid in front of them and an assortment of little dishes with various toppings appeared in the middle of the table.

"I have a feeling you've done this before." Teddy grinned as he pulled the hot fudge sauce closer to him.

"Hmm… maybe." Victoire shrugged, her eyes sparkling. "You showing me the kitchens in my first year may have caused me to tell my roommates and we may have started sneaking down here most Friday nights for a late-night ice cream party."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Have you heard from your parents about Uncle Ron lately?" Victoire sprinkled praline on top of her caramel drenched ice cream.

"Yeah, Harry called me on the mirror last night. Apparently, Uncle Ron gets out of the hospital tomorrow. He's off work for a week."

"I sent Mum an owl asking to go home for Friday night dinner this week. I want to see Uncle Ron. You going home, too?"

"No. I think I'll just stay at school."

Truth be told, Teddy didn't _want_ to go home for the first time all year. He didn't know if he could face his parents and relatives who had been conveniently lying to him for months about Harry's health issues. He was sixteen years old. He wasn't a child any longer. He would turn seventeen in less than six months.

Victoire's fingers brushed along his shoulder. He turned towards her and saw her eyes wide with concern. There was a bit of caramel on her lip. Teddy reached out and rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Teddy?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, wiping his dirty thumb on a napkin.

"You know what one of the benefits of having a girlfriend is?" Victoire rested her hand on his knee. "You have someone who is willing to listen to your problems all the time and not judge you. I know… I know we haven't been dating long, Teddy, but I've known you my whole life. I remember building sandcastles with you at my house. I remember Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry teaching us how to fly at your house. I remember having sleepovers. We've always been close. We've been best friends since we were super little. Talk to me. If you don't want to talk to me as Victoire, your girlfriend, then talk to me as Victoire, your best friend."

Teddy placed his hand over top of hers. His thumb brushed across the various silver rings on her fingers. His eyes caught the Ravenclaw friendship bracelet on her wrist. He hadn't taken his off since Victoire gave it to him. He hadn't seen her without her bracelet on either. They had been best friends for a decade at this point, probably longer but it was harder to remember how they were when they were toddlers.

"I overheard my Grandmum and Uncle Ron talking about my dad," Teddy whispered. "They said he was going through an addiction and he needed treatment at a facility to detox. I don't… nobody has said anything about it."

"Uncle Harry has an addiction?" Victoire's brow furrowed. "Do you want me to send an owl to Dad and ask about it?"

"No, no!" Teddy's eyes snapped up to lock with hers. "You can't say anything to anybody! Apparently, my mum doesn't even know because Grandmum said something about how he needed to tell her before he ruined their marriage."

"Well, that would never happen! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny love each other and they're soul mates! They're perfect together. Your mum would _never_ leave your dad."

Teddy nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "What do you think he could be addicted to?"

"I don't know, Teddy. I mean, pain potions, maybe? Wasn't he in a lot of pain after he was attacked?"

"He was, but I don't think that's it. Ginny was always trying to have him take a pain potion because he always refused for some reason." Teddy frowned. "I think it's something worse than that."

"I think you need to talk to Aunt Ginny. She's always been open and honest with you about things. Maybe you would feel better."

Maybe talking to Ginny wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe it was what they both needed. Harry could keep his secrets and not talk to anyone. Teddy didn't have to be exactly like him. Victoire's lips pressed against his cheek, her warm hand cupping the back of his neck. He would talk to Ginny. He just needed to figure out how to bring it up.

His heart felt a little lighter as they finished their ice cream. He slowly relaxed as they made small talk. It was past curfew by the time they had finished. Teddy pulled out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He walked Victoire to Ravenclaw Tower, his arm slung around her shoulder. He wished they were in the same house so they could spend more time together. She always knew exactly what to say and do to make him feel better. He had always loved her as a best friend, but he was starting to think he was falling _in_ love with her. Their lips met one last time before she disappeared into her dormitory.


	19. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for being an amazing beta! Special thanks to Breanie for always giving me ideas and being my listening board.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Nineteen: The Confession"**

The week following the attack on Azkaban had been pure torture for Harry. He spent most of his days attending memorials for his fallen Aurors and for the prison guards. He would stand in the back, hidden under the shadows, before giving his condolences to the family after the services. The worst part of the whole process was that the families didn't even have a body to say goodbye to or bury. Nothing had remained after the Fiendfyre had ravished the island.

Ron returned to work a week and a half later to a standing ovation from the entire Auror Department. Most of the Aurors pulled him into an embrace or clapped him on the back. Ron had always been the social one out of the two of them, taking the time to get to know all of the Aurors on a more personal level than Harry ever did.

Harry and Ron were pulling overtime at work, trying to figure out exactly how Lobankov's men had found the prison. Despite how busy they were, it didn't stop Ron from taking a break and dragging Harry to his Muggle substance abuse meetings. Even though Harry told him the meetings were fruitless, Ron insisted that they go until they had another course of action.

"We should at least keep coming for the biscuits," Ron pointed out as he grabbed at least five biscuits off the table at the end of the one of the meetings.

"Ron…" Harry sighed, shoving his hands into the pocket of his trousers while other members shuffled up to the table.

"Joan, did you make these for today? Bloody brilliant! My mum has this amazing ginger biscuit recipe. I'll bring some next meeting!" Ron smiled at a middle-aged Muggle who had been coming to the meetings with her daughter.

"You're such a sweetheart, Bill."

Ron beamed. They had agreed to using fake names while at the meetings. Ron wanted to go by Bilius but Harry told him that name was too out of the ordinary and people would guess who they were if any of the papers caught wind of them attending the meetings. Instead, they were just Bill and James who were brothers. They had altered their appearances to have matching chestnut hair and beards.

"James, you have got to try one." Ron grabbed another biscuit and held it out to Harry.

"I'm good." Harry smiled tightly.

"It's been a rough week, Joan," Ron mumbled his apologizes before adding the biscuit to his small stash in his napkin.

Two weeks after the attack, the answers of how exactly Lobankov's men infiltrated the prison came to fruition. Chase Ackley, the security wizard who had been missing ever since the attack, washed ashore early one morning. Harry had Abby Montgomery, a Forensic Spell Specialist, study Ackley's body to determine what his last moments of life consisted of.

It only took six hours for Montgomery to finish her analysis of the body and sent a memo to drop by her office in the morgue for an informal report. Ron insisted that they go to lunch after the briefing. He was afraid he would lose his lunch otherwise.

The morgue was located at the very end of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor in the Ministry of Magic. It was tucked away in the corner at the end of the hall where nobody would stumble upon it by accident.

Ron pulled a face when they entered the main office of the morgue. It immediately seemed to drop several degrees in temperature. Ron spoke with the secretary saying they had a meeting with FSS Montgomery. They waited patiently in the pale blue room while the secretary disappeared through a door behind her desk.

"Merlin, is Montgomery the one who makes us look at the body when she talks even if there's nothing to look at?" Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, that's Lewis. Montgomery just shows pictures of anything interesting." Harry leaned his head to the right, attempting to relieve some of the tension in his neck.

"Thank Merlin. Can we always request Montgomery then? Is that even possible?"

Harry shot him a look that clearly read _be quiet._ Luckily, he had because the secretary was back and showing them to Montgomery's office. They walked down a short corridor, passing the morgue, the autopsy room, and two offices before they arrived at their destination.

Abby Montgomery smiled when they entered her office. She was a good ten years older than them and had left Hogwarts long before they had attended. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a loose bun on the top of her head and she gestured for them to take a seat at the small table in the corner of her office. She gathered a folder from her desk and joined them.

"I rushed this as fast as I could, I just got the photographs developed ten minutes before you arrived." Montgomery opened the folder and pulled out a few photos of Ackley's exposed brain.

Ron winced, looking slightly green. Harry paid no attention to him, his eyes squinting behind his glasses as he glanced at the photo. Montgomery produced a quill and circled a portion of the brain.

"Various sections of the victim's frontal lobe were enlarged. In simple terms, the areas that responsible for one's behavior, their personality, and their voluntary moments have swelled. When that lobe is enlarged in particular, we start to wonder if any curses were cast that could affect behavior. Primarily, the Imperius Curse. Based upon the magical signatures from the frontal lobe, it appears that he was subjected to the Imperius Curse directly before his death. It's hard to say how long he was under the curse but it wasn't a normal occurrence."

Harry had suspected as much. There was nothing in Ackley's history that would indicate that he would have willingly helped Lobankov's men. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at the photo. He had no idea what he was looking at or what it all meant.

"What's the official cause of death?" Harry sighed, his hand raking through his hair.

"The Killing Curse."

At least he hadn't been tortured or suffered. Harry nodded, his mind already wheeling with what exactly he would say to Ackley's wife. His mind immediately flitted to the little vial of liquid luck tucked away safely in his desk drawer. It had only been two days since his last few drops but he wanted a few more before he went to talk to the victim's family, wanted Felix to guide him during the difficult conversation.

Montgomery droned on, building a timeline of Ackley's final moments alive based upon the various parts of the brain that were studied and the what the magical signatures revealed. Nearly an hour later, Harry followed Ron out of the morgue feeling more emotionally drained than he had in weeks.

* * *

It took a week and a half after the attack on Azkaban for Teddy to muster up enough courage to ask Ginny if she could sign him out of school one evening for dinner. It took another week for her to be able to make it up to the school. Harry had been working overtime at work and hadn't been home for dinner in days. Finally, she had asked Molly and Arthur to pick the younger kids up from school and watch them for a few hours.

Teddy sat on the steps of the Entrance Hall with Professor McGonagall waiting for Ginny to arrive. He felt extremely awkward waiting next to the headmistress who had insisted on talking to Ginny before she would allow Teddy to be signed out of the school. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck against the bitter winter air and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He wished he had brought a hat.

Before long, Teddy saw the familiar figure of his mother walking towards the castle. Her face was beat red, her chin disappearing underneath her scarf. Teddy stood up off the cold stone step, his insides twisting. It had been almost three weeks since he told Victoire he would talk to Ginny about Harry. It didn't seem like enough time to prepare, didn't seem like enough time to work out what he wanted to say and ask. He gulped as Ginny drew closer, a wide grin breaking out on her face.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." Ginny nodded towards the headmistresses. "Teddy, you alright?"

Ginny opened her arms. Teddy stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his mother. Some of the tension started to ease from his stomach. He didn't know why he had been so nervous to talk to her about Harry before. Ginny was so easy to talk to and had always been there for him. She pulled back and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He squirmed slightly at the affection in front of the headmistress.

"Miss Weasley, how are you?"

"Did you forget I'm now a Potter?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, the grin still dancing on her face.

"I'm afraid I will always think of you as Miss Weasley. An unfortunate habit that we professors just simply cannot break."

"Or you could just call me Ginny. You did come to our wedding after all."

"Or I could continue to call you Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall surveyed Ginny over the frames of her glasses.

"Merlin, why do I feel like you're going to give me detention right now?"

"Because you spent entirely way too much time in detention." Professor McGonagall smiled tightly. "I trust that you do not need me to tell you he needs to be back by nine for curfew. Professor Truman said he will be in his office grading papers until then. Please, drop Mr. Lupin off there so he can be checked back into school. I suggest arriving early so that he has enough time to walk back to his common room."

"I think we can manage that."

"Miss Weasley, normally, I don't approve of the frequent checking out of students from school. I understand there have been some health issues concerning Mr. Potter, so I've been very lenient. Am I correct to assume he's not fully recovered?"

Teddy glanced down at Ginny to see her shifting next to him. Her lips drew in a thin line instead of her normal smile. It was a look that Teddy and James often received when she was mentally counting to ten and trying to stop herself from yelling at them.

"It's been a very stressful time for our family," Ginny said flatly. "Harry is… well, I trust you remember what Harry is like. He can't stop moving and just take it easy."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly before telling them to have a nice dinner. Ginny wrapped an arm around him as they made their way towards Hogsmeade. They made small talk about school and the younger kids as they trudged down the snowy path to the Three Broomsticks.

They took a booth in the corner of the pub and were immediately greeted by a waitress. The Three Broomsticks was nearly empty on a Wednesday evening. They each ordered a Butterbeer while Teddy ordered toad-in-the-hole and Ginny opted for fish and chips. They continued their small talk.

Teddy had no desire to talk about Harry until after they received their food and drinks so that Ginny could cast a privacy charm around them so they could talk freely. It was the way their family had always operated when they went out to eat in the wizarding world. Harry had always been paranoid that the wrong person would overhear something and sell the story to the newspapers and magazines.

As soon as their food was placed in front of them, Teddy watched as Ginny did the all too familiar wand movement. She placed her wand next to her on the table so she could take down the charm if their waitress approached their table again.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get up here, Teddy." Ginny sighed. "Harry's been gone a lot since the attack. He's home a little more since they know how Lobankov's men got through the warding, but it's a mess at the Ministry. They just can't declare all the prisoners dead because what if more got away? Families are threatening to sue the Ministry for wrongful death. They don't know if they can rebuild on the island having the land cursed like it was."

"It's okay, I understand." Teddy shrugged as he sliced one of his sausages with his fork.

"No, it's not. I should have just asked my mum to take the kids days ago instead of trying to figure out Harry's schedule. I'm sorry, Teddy, you are more important."

"I just… I don't know how to feel." Teddy squinted as his fork.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ginny reached across the table, her fingers brushing against his knuckles. "Look at me. Tell me what's wrong."

Teddy glanced up at the woman who had always been there for him and had loved him unconditionally. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at her concerned face. He could do this. He could voice his concerns to Ginny just like he had with Harry back in September. He was fairly confident that Ginny would be more honest with him than Harry had been.

"I think Dad has some kind of addiction." Teddy frowned, his whole body tensing and quivering.

"What?" Ginny's brow furrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"I overheard Uncle Ron and Grandmum fighting at Lily's birthday party. Grandmum was accusing Uncle Ron of knowing what was going on and how Dad had to tell you before he ruined your marriage. She said something about how he needed help, that he needed to go to some treatment facility to detox." Teddy ran the back of his hand furiously across his face, wiping away the tears that had leaked from his eyes. "I thought he was better and now he's not. I just want the truth of what's going on and if you guys are separating. If you guys separate, what happens to us? Do I automatically just stay with Harry because he's my godfather because I don't want that. I want the both of you like the younger kids."

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. Sweetie, you need to calm down."

Ginny stood up and grabbed her wand. With a flick of her wrist, a huge curtain appeared around their booth so prying eyes could not see them. She moved to slide into the booth next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him close to her chest. Teddy's shoulders quaked as sobs escaped his lips.

"I just want the truth," he murmured miserably.

Ginny carded her fingers through his thick, inky hair. He closed his eyes, relishing in the comfort. He suddenly felt like he was a child again who had sought out Ginny's comfort after a bad dream or skinning his knee.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Teddy, alright? Harry and I have zero plans of separating. None. Your dad is going through something right now. I know it has been rough on the entire family. We are a family though. Families stick together through the good times and the bad times. Right now, we're going through some bad times." Ginny pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. "With that being said, I don't know what's going on with your dad. He's been acting off for a while now but he won't talk to me. As far as I know, he hasn't talked to anyone. Your grandmother thinks that he's addicted to some sort of potion. I have torn apart our house looking for evidence that would support that claim and have found nothing. I have asked him time and time again what's wrong, but he doesn't say much. He just shrugs it off. Your grandmother and I suspect that your Uncle Ron knows what's going on. He's been dragging Harry off randomly and checking in with us a lot. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I think there is something that's not right."

"Do you think he needs a treatment facility?" Teddy sniffed.

"Oh, Ted, I wish I had some answers for you, but I just don't know. As soon as I figure out what is going on, you'll be the first person I will tell. Try not to worry. I know that's hard and I'm struggling with it myself. Whatever secret your dad is keeping, it's going to come out."

"He shouldn't be keeping secrets." Teddy jerked out of Ginny's arms, his face pinched. "We're supposed to be a family."

"Sweetie, I know. I'm not arguing with you over that." Ginny sighed. "Your dad had a very tough childhood. He was orphaned at a very young age like you were. Unlike you, he didn't grow up in a loving household. He didn't have godparents who were around to adopt him. He didn't have siblings who loved him. He didn't have cousins who were his best friends. He didn't have grandparents who doted on him. His aunt and uncle were vile. A lot of the things Harry does as an adult that don't make sense are often deeply rooted in the cruelty that his aunt and uncle showed him as a child. Your dad has a lot of baggage. I don't think baggage as heavy as his will ever go away. The abuse and neglect he suffered has shaped and molded him into the man he is today. He has a lot of wonderful qualities. He is the kindest and most gentle person I have ever met because he was never shown that growing up. He has a lot of negative qualities as well, such as keeping things to himself and not knowing how to express his emotions because he was taught to internalize everything as a child, to not speak unless spoken to, that his thoughts and feelings were irrelevant. We just have to be patient with him."

Teddy nodded. He couldn't imagine growing up with a family that abused and neglected him. He tried to put himself into his godfather's shoes but he found that he just couldn't. He couldn't imagine not having the support of his family around him. He couldn't even fathom not having someone to always talk to. He couldn't imagine being told not to talk, that his thoughts didn't matter, that he was a nuisance. He couldn't imagine not getting comforted when he was sick or hurt.

Despite Harry's childhood, Teddy always thought he was a great dad. Harry never missed any school events or holidays. He rarely yelled when they got in trouble instead opting to guilt trip them with how disappointed he was in them. Merlin, Harry knew how to lay the guilt on thick. Harry was always there for them with a hug and a kiss, with words of encouragement, with a wide smile on his face. Even after a long day at work, he was always willing to have a tea party with Lily or take the boys out flying or play a game. He never denied any of his children anything they asked for.

"We're not his aunt and uncle though. Shouldn't he trust us enough to talk to us?"

"The lessons we learn as a child are very hard to break." Ginny smiled sadly. "Harry's gotten a lot better over the years but he still struggles a lot. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but I've learned to be gentler when it comes to him. He doesn't respond well to yelling or demands. I've realized just showing him that you're constantly there for him and willing to listen is usually the best course of action so he doesn't feel like he's backed into a corner. He's always talked in the past after he's given some space to work out his thoughts."

"You think it'll be okay though?"

"I think whatever issue Harry is dealing with, we will get through it. We are a strong family who love each other unconditionally. I'm not leaving Harry, no matter what he's going through, alright? Harry and I made vows to one another. Neither one of us are known to give up on those we love so easily."

Ginny cupped his face with her hands and he felt a calmness wash over him. It was the same feeling that he had felt after his talk with Harry on the back deck of Potter House. His heart thumped in his chest. He felt grateful that his parents had named Harry and Ginny as his guardians if anything happened to them. Even if things weren't going smoothly, they both did whatever they could to make him feel better and reassure him. He truly believed that everything would work out. Ginny's confidence seeped into his bones.

"I love you, Mum." Teddy pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Teddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Want to finish our dinner and then we'll go shopping for a bit before you head back to school?"

"I'd like that."

Ginny pulled down the curtain from around their booth before they settled into their dinner. The tension had ceased during their meal and the conversation was steered more towards light-hearted topics. After their meal, they walked through the village to window shop and pop into a few stores. When it was time to go back to school, they both carried quite a few bags between them. Ginny had cast a Feather-Light Weight Charm so they were easier to carry on the slushy path back to the castle.

Even though she didn't have to, she walked him all the way to Professor Truman's office to check him back into school. Teddy groaned when his head of house felt the need to chat with Ginny and give her an update on how he was doing in his N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration class. It was only when Teddy mentioned he had fifteen minutes until curfew that Professor Truman allow them to part.

Teddy had told Harry and Ginny the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room was close to the kitchens back when he was first sorted which was a fact that Harry didn't seem surprised about nor did he ask how to access it. Ginny had been far more interested as though that information was all new to her and tried to convince him to tell her what one had to do to the barrels to enter. Teddy had refused to tell her, a smile playing on his lips while Harry had laughed almost knowingly.

"Are you going to show me how to get in?" Ginny smirked as they stood outside the entrance.

"No." Teddy laughed. "You're not supposed to know how to get into other common rooms."

"You've never been in another common room before?" Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"No, have you?"

"Ravenclaw. I dated a boy in that house before I started dating your dad. It was just easier to sneak into his dorm. I didn't want any of my brothers seeing me sneak a boy into Gryffindor."

"I've walked Victoire back to Ravenclaw Tower but I've never gone inside. I know they have to answer a riddle."

"In case Victoire forgets to tell you, the stairs leading up to the girl's dorms turn into a slide if a boy tries to go up. Same thing would happen in Gryffindor. So, don't cause any trouble with that."

"They turn into slides?" Teddy's brow furrowed. "That doesn't happen in Hufflepuff. Then again, we don't have to take a staircase to the dorms."

"How does it work then?"

"You get trapped in a barrel."

Ginny started to laugh but immediately stopped when she noticed Teddy was serious. There were two huge, round wood doors on either side of the common room. The doors opened up to a hallway before splitting off into wings for the various years. If a boy tried to step through the girl's door, their shoes immediately stuck to the floor and a huge barrel would fall from the ceiling to trap them in place and Professor Truman had to release them. He could remember Aidan Reed getting trapped in barrel on more than one occasion over the past year. Every time it happened, Professor Truman made him wait longer and longer before he would come and release him.

"You haven't been trapped in a barrel before, have you?" Ginny grimaced.

"Merlin, no." Teddy shook his head. "I'm smarter than that. You can't break the barrels with magic or anything. Aidan's tried plenty of times. I think it's a matter of pride at this point for him to figure out how to get out of one."

"Alright, good. I don't want any letters from Professor Truman about you in a barrel. I know what that means now."

"No, I'll just take a slide." Teddy grinned and Ginny cuffed him playfully on the back of the head.

"I'll see you in two weeks, yeah? Harry wants to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party of all things." She pulled Teddy into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"I think the last time you guys came to a Slughorn party was when I was a first year."

"Well, you know Harry. He isn't a big party guy." Ginny patted him twice on the back before pulled out of the embrace. "I have no idea why he wants to go this year."

"Mum… there's something else I just remembered that I didn't tell you at dinner." Teddy ran his fingers through his hair. "This was… back in September. Dominique told Victoire who told me that Dad was talking to Slughorn one morning after dropping me off at school."

"That's not that unusual, Teddy. Slughorn loves your dad. You know how he likes to collect people. Harry's always been at the top of his list."

Teddy worried on his bottom lip in a very Albus way. Ginny had been honest with him, had made him feel better and placated his fears. There had been a thought that had been tossing around his head since he overheard his grandmum and uncle fighting, where _was_ Harry getting a substance that could cause an addiction? Now, he couldn't help but think his professor was at fault.

"What if he's addicted to a potion and he's getting his supply from Professor Slughorn?"

Ginny frowned, a sigh escaping her lips. She patted Teddy on the arm. She told him not to worry about it, that they shouldn't jump to conclusions when they had no idea what was really going on. With one last hug, she was gone. Teddy turned towards the barrels and grabbed his wand out of his jacket pocket. He tapped the barrels in the required order. The barrel in the middle grew in size and morphed into a small, round door. He grabbed the handle and jerked it open before entering.

* * *

When the owl arrived during breakfast one morning inviting them to Slughorn's Annual Christmas Party, Ginny was ready to pitch it like they always did. Interestingly enough, Harry had grabbed the invitation and quickly read it over. He pulled out his daily planner and jotted down the date, asking Ginny to see if her parents could keep the kids for the night. She hadn't even known what to say as she was completely caught off guard that he wanted to go.

Two weeks later, Ginny found herself at Slughorn's Christmas Party. They had dressed up in their dress robes and brought a bottle of the finest elf-made wine they could find for Slughorn as a gift. Harry had sat it down at a small gift table as Teddy and Victoire rushed up to them to say hello. They had spent a good chunk of time chatting with Teddy and Victoire before listening to Dominique prattle on about her first year. The kids soon disappeared to chat with their friends and Ginny spotted Gwenog Jones. Harry had followed Ginny and was more than content to listen to the two friends talk and joke.

She laughed at Gwenog's story about the love triangle two of her Chasers found themselves in with the Keeper of the Ballycastle Bats. It had been all over the gossip magazines much to Gwenog's dismay. Harry snorted into his glass of firewhiskey, his eyes scanning the room in mild interest. Ginny knocked her hip against his.

"Oh, you never find yourself having to put out fires due to office romances gone awry, Harry?" Gwenog raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"No, I stay out of all of that." Harry pulled a face. "Ron deals with all of those complaints and with personnel issues in general."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gwenog smiled as she raised her champagne glass and jutted out a finger to point at him. "You are, to this day, the most socially awkward person I have ever met."

Harry laughed. "I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you. You brought the Harpies a lot of attention by dating my star Chaser back in the day. We had virtually no issues with over enthusiastic fans when you were around. We could go out to pubs without being harassed by drunk blokes when you'd come out with us. The fact that your whole family walks around getting photographed in Harpies gear is appreciated." Gwenog took a sip of her drink before continuing. "You were always socially awkward though. Nothing much has changed since the last time I saw you."

"Be nice, Gwenog." Ginny rolled her eyes, her fingers wrapping around Harry's elbow.

"What? I said I liked him. Not bad to look at either. I like that you're embracing your gray hair and not charming it. So many men who gray early in my profession charm their hair to hide it. Not you though. You've never cared what people have thought about you. Very sexy, Harry."

"I'm happily married, Gwenog." Harry pressed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny turned to look up at Harry and grinned up at him. She could see he was slightly tipsy, his eyes glassy and cheeks slightly flushed. He didn't drink often and he was a lightweight. Years ago, before all of her siblings started popping out kids, they used to get together and play drinking games together on weekends when Teddy stayed with Andy. Harry had always been the first out, three sheets to the wind in no time. She loved tipsy Harry. He was the biggest sop and would say the sweetest things to her.

"One of these days, Harry, you'll give me a chance." Gwenog winked at him.

"Hmm…" Harry shook his head, his black hair flying wildly. "Ginny is perfection. No other woman holds a candle to her."

"Awe, excuse me while I go puke!" Gwenog laughed.

"She's like the sun. So warm and amazing and bright." Harry's neck flushed red. "I just love her."

"Merlin, Harry, you're adorable."

Harry ducked his head, taking another sip of his firewhiskey. She could tell he felt slightly awkward with the exchange. His tongue peeked out to moisten his lips, his eyes gliding to look down at her. She rubbed his back before leaning against his side.

"I'm going to go say hi to the man of the evening." Harry leaned down to whisper into Ginny's ear.

Ginny nodded as he pecked her on the temple. She watched him amble across the room. She glanced over at Gwenog and shook her head. Gwenog had always liked to tease Harry as well as all of the other spouses of her players.

"You live to embarrass him." Ginny pursed her lips.

"He's nothing at all what I expected when I first met him. I thought he'd be one of those annoyingly conceited men who thought they were the best thing since broom polish. Instead, he's just a little cinnamon bun."

"He'd hate to hear you call him that." Ginny chuckled. "How's Mitchell? I see he's not here tonight to keep you in line."

Mitchell Payne was the former Chaser of the Appleby Arrows who had been Gwenog's boyfriend for over a decade, both content in not taking the plunge into marriage.

"He's working with Oliver Wood on some kid Quidditch program." Gwenog shrugged. "He's one of those people who actually likes kids."

Ginny watched as Harry placed his palm flat on Slughorn's shoulder. Her former professor turned, his smile faltering just slightly when he spotted Harry. His face quickly recovered and Ginny could hear his booming voice exclaiming, "M'boy!" Ginny was barely listening to Gwenog drone on about more of the latest gossip, her gaze locking on Teddy. Her son seemed tense as he watched his potions professor and father talking.

"I'm sorry, Gwenog, my son is waving me over. I'm going to make sure he's alright," Ginny lied easily.

"Oh, Teddy, isn't it?" Gwenog turned.

Ginny nodded before pulling Gwenog into a quick hug and saying they should make plans for lunch soon. She made her way over to Teddy. Her eyes scanned the room to see Victoire and Dominique giggling together by the dessert table. Ginny doubted Teddy had said anything to Victoire. Teddy was very much like his godfather in that respect – the strong, silent type.

"Teddy, you okay?" Ginny wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders.

"Harry's talking to Slughorn." Teddy frowned.

"Well, it is his party."

"Yeah, but he hasn't left your side all night until now. It's how Dad operates. He just follows your lead during parties like this."

"To be fair to your dad, Gwenog Jones was trying her best to make him as uncomfortable as possible."

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she watched the interaction between the two. A frown was etched on Slughorn's usual jolly face. They looked like they were arguing and Ginny felt her heart pounding against her ribcage. Slughorn's jaw tightened, his head shaking, as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was small and Ginny couldn't see what it was as the exchange had been quick. It was shoved in Harry's hand before Slughorn stormed off. Harry looked smug as he pocketed the item.

"He gave him something," Teddy whispered.

"I see that, Ted." Ginny rubbed his arm.

She couldn't help but hear Teddy's words from their dinner a few weeks ago repeat in her head, his fears that Slughorn was supplying Harry a dangerous potion. It was ludicrous but she couldn't shake the feeling as she watched Harry grinning from ear to ear as he leaned against the bar. He nodded at the bartender when he was handed a bottle of sparkling water.

The rest of the night was uneventful at best. Slughorn avoided the Potters during the rest of the cocktail hour. The Walking Zombies performed for the second half of the evening. They watched as Teddy and Victoire danced and sang along to the lyrics. Their bodies jerking violently to the fast, upbeat music. Before long, their hair was plastered against their faces and Teddy had shrugged off his dress robes and his suit jacket. Victoire ran over to ask Ginny for help at charming her sweat drenched locks into a messy bun on the top of her head since she didn't have any elastic handy. She scampered back to the middle of the dance floor where she met Teddy to continue dancing. When one song in particular came on, the room erupted in deafening screams from the teenage population.

Ginny managed to pull Harry out onto the dance floor for a few songs. He shuffled awkwardly to the music, his head bopping back and forth as though he were listening to some mild music and not headbanging songs. Ginny laughed before throwing her arms over his shoulders and helping him bounce better to the music. He smiled shyly at her, his neck flushing a deep red when he accidently stepped on her foot.

It was two and a half hours later when Ginny kicked her heels off, a small groan escaping her lips as she planted her feet securely on the floor. It felt so good to be out of the torture devices that some called heels. Even with the Cushioning Charms, her feet ached. Her gaze drifted to Harry who shrugged off his dress robes with a goofy grin plastered across his face. He slung his robes across the back of a chair before he started working on getting out of his suit. He loosened his tie before hauling it over his head.

"Slughorn still knows how to party, yeah?" Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"You know how he is. The more celebrities he has attending, the happier he is. With you RSVPing, he was bound to make it a night nobody would forget. Did you look at that gift basket he gave us? It had so much wine and desserts in it that it would take us five years just to finish it all."

"Have you met our kids? The desserts will be gone by the new year." Harry snorted as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. "The kids are spending the night at your mum's, right? We can break into the wine and desserts tonight, have ourselves a little after party."

"I could easily be convinced of that. A whole night without the kids." Ginny grinned as she took out her earrings. "I could think of a few things that could occupy our time."

"I could think of a few things I'd like to do to you to occupy our time." Harry grinned as he tossed his dress shirt over his robes and suit jacket. "What do you want from our gift basket? I'll run down to the kitchen and grab some stuff."

Ginny's fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bracelet. Gift. _Gift_. She glanced up at Harry. He still had that goofy grin on his face as he unbuckled his belt. She suddenly remembered how Slughorn had given Harry something during the party. Her lips thinned.

"Hmm… definitely some wine and chocolate biscuits. Hey, speaking of gifts. I thought I saw Slughorn give you a gift as well."

"What?" Harry pulled a face, his brows furrowing.

"He gave you something. Teddy and I saw and were curious what special gift you got on top of the gift basket."

"You know Slughorn." Harry shrugged.

Harry wiggled out of his trousers so that he was only in a pair of boxers and a white cotton t-shirt. He took a few steps closer to her, his hands brushing up her neck and sending shivers down her spine. He ducked down and captured her lips against his. She could still taste the firewhiskey on his breath. He had that strange citrus-y antiseptic smell about him mixed with his normal woodsy smell.

"Why don't you get into something more comfortable and I'll surprise you with some desserts."

Ginny smiled up at him, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her chest. Harry had dodged the question of the gift Slughorn gave him and she couldn't help but wonder why. She rose on her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, if we keep this up, I'll never grab us snacks." Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be back. Why don't you find some music on the wireless? If you're sprawled naked on the bed when I come back, I won't complain."

"You can't say you're going to feed me and then not expect me to eat first." Ginny poked him in the chest as he grinned.

Harry kissed her again on the lips, his fingers tangling in her hair. He tugged her close to him to deepen the kiss. He pressed pleasantly against her. His tongue teased her bottom lip just briefly before he pulled away. She moaned at the suddenly loss of contact as he grinned impishly at her before he disappeared out of the room.

Ginny shimmied out of her dress robes before getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a vest. She walked towards the wireless on the dresser and paused when she came to Harry's pile of clothes on the chair. Her heart hammered in her chest. She and Teddy _had_ seen Harry arguing with Slughorn, had seen Harry looking smug afterwards, and she could have sworn she saw something being exchanged. The fact that Harry wouldn't say what Slughorn had given him…

Glancing at the bedroom door, she listened as she heard Harry moving around the kitchen. She took a step closer to the clothes. Reaching out a shaky hand, she searched through his trouser pockets to only find his wallet. She moved to his suit jacket and found his wand that was tucked in the inner breast pocket. She shoved her hand into his left robe pocket and felt a napkin. Lastly, she searched his right robe pocket and felt bile rise in her throat. Her fingers curled around a smooth glass vial.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she jerked her hand out of the pocket. She focused on her fist, willing her fingers to uncurl but they stayed stubbornly in place. She blinked rapidly. It felt like hours had passed but she knew that wasn't true. Harry was still downstairs although it sounded like he was making his way back up, the stairs squeaking under his weight. It was now or never. Ginny opened her hand to see the molten gold shining in her palm.

Felix Felicis. Felix _fucking_ Felicis. Andy had been right. He had been abusing liquid luck. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to throw something at a wall and break it. Ron knew. He had known the entire time and he didn't tell her. Why didn't he tell her?

She narrowed her eyes as her heart pounded in her ears. Ginny's heart sank to the pit of her stomach and settled there like a rock. She felt a sob clawing at her throat. She had known really for a while. She just hadn't wanted to believe it. She had convinced herself that it wasn't true because she hadn't found any concrete evidence. Now, there was a vial of liquid luck in her hand and all she could think about was pouring it down the drain and screaming until her voice was hoarse.

"You ready for a kid free night?" Harry's overly cheerful voice sounded from behind her.

She turned around slowly to see him smiling like that Cheshire Cat in that Muggle storybook he liked to read to Lily. She thought the near-death experience had given him a new perspective on life, a seize the day kind of mentality. She thought the impulsiveness was him just trying to live life to the fullest after nearly dying. She thought his giddiness had been some over the top relief and happiness to be alive to see his kids grow up. She had been stupid.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He sat the wine and biscuits on the dresser.

"Harry, what is this?"

Ginny held the vial between her thumb and forefinger out in front of her. The grin on his lips never faltered but she saw his eyebrows disappear briefly behind his glasses. His eyes flickered between the vial and her face. He looked like he was attempting to do some quick thinking. Ginny wouldn't have it. She wanted answers. All of them. Now.

"It's a potion." The corners of his lips twitched down.

"This looks like Felix Felicis."

"It… it is."

"How many times have you taken this?"

"Gin, I… I just… everyone kept telling me how lucky I was and I needed it and then I needed it without actually needing it."

"Harry…"

"I'm weening off it. I'm trying to. I'm not… I just… Ginny… please."

"Harry!" she hissed, every single one of her limbs tensing. "How. Many. Times?"

"I'm sorry. It just happened. We got wind of where Lobankov was and all I could think about was how he almost killed me and I didn't want to die. I didn't want to lose you and the kids. I don't want you to leave me. I just, it was the only way."

Ginny's breathing became labored. Lobankov's arrest was when he started taking liquid luck? She screwed her eyes shut, trying to date exactly when that had happened. It was before his final procedure, back in September. It had been around three months of him abusing Felix Felicis.

"How many vials have you gone through?" Ginny's fingers wrapped tighter around the vial in her hand. "Have you been getting your supply from Slughorn?"

"Some of it. I bought two vials from Apricity Lane." Harry's chest heaved.

"So, you _knew_ it was wrong to keep taking it, then?"

"Gin, do you honestly think that I wanted this?"

"I don't know what you wanted, Harry, because you've been taking a highly dangerous potion for the past three months and never said anything!" Ginny blinked furiously, refusing to let the tears escape her lashes. "I'm so _stupid_! Andromeda told me this is what you were taking and I had the gall to tell her she was wrong! I searched this whole damn house trying to find some secret potions stash and found nothing! I blindly assumed that she must be wrong and you weren't addicted to some potion! Where do you keep your stash? On your person at all time? Didn't think I'd check your robe pocket tonight, did you?"

"You're not stupid, Ginny. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was worried you'd be angry and I'd lose you. I couldn't lose you. You're my life. You're everything to me!"

Harry took a step forward and reached out two shaking arms towards her. Ginny stepped back, shaking her head furiously from side to side to tell him she didn't want him to touch her. His face crumbled. He froze, a frown working its way onto his features. His mouth gaped for a few moments like a fish out of water before he found it within himself to speak.

"Ron told me I was wrong. He told me if I told you, I wouldn't lose you."

"You didn't tell me though, did you, Harry? You didn't trust me enough to tell me. That's the problem." Ginny's voice was even, her arms wrapping themselves around her body to stop herself from grabbing something to throw out of exasperation. "I always thought we were Harry and Ginny, a team. Now, I find out that was never true. There was just Harry. Then, there was just Ginny. You separated us, you made us not a team."

"Gin, we _are_ a team! We're Harry and Ginny. We aren't separate!"

"If that were true, you would have told me months ago. Maybe not after the first time you took it. Maybe not even after the second time. The moment you realized there was a problem, you should have told me. Instead, you told my brother!"

"I didn't tell Ron anything! He walked in on me taking the potion!"

"Do you really think that makes you look better, Harry?" Ginny's brows knitted, her face pulling.

"I did it for you!" Harry pleaded, his eyes wide and misty. "I did it all for you!"

"You didn't do this for me, Harry, so don't you even dare say that!" Ginny hissed. "You selfishly went down this path! I would _never_ want this! I would _never_ want you to be so stupid, so reckless, so… ugh! You did this all for yourself! So, you would feel better!"

"No, no, no," he denied vehemently as he shook his head wildly in the negative. "You don't know what it was like! I was dying on that wharf! I was with Sirius and we were looking down at my body in St. Mungo's! I watched them try to save my life! You have to understand that I did it for you and the kids! It was for our family! I couldn't end up in hospital again, weak and dying. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't know how addictive it was."

Ginny had heard enough. She forced her legs to move, to storm off to the bathroom. Harry called after her, asking what she was doing. She wasn't going to tell him she was going to dispose of the potion. She uncorked the vial and poured the molten gold down the sink before turning on the faucet to wash it down. She slammed the vial onto the counter, the glass shattering. She felt the glass pierce her palm but she barely felt it. She felt nothing but numb.

She closed her eyes, focusing on breathing through her nose. She could hear Harry's ragged breathing next to her. Snapping her eyes open, she turned her head to the right to see him standing in the doorway. His hands were braced on either side of the door, his fingers curled around the molding. He looked pale and sweaty, his whole body shaking.

Her gaze snapped back to the sink, her palm beginning to ache as the glass shards shoved deeper into her skin. Her arm shot out, swiping their things off the counter. The toothbrushes clattered to the floor, the glass container shattering. A pain potion and her birth control potion crashed to the ground, the liquid splashing all over the bathroom. She grabbed the soap dispenser and hurled it across the room. It shattered instantly upon hitting the back of the shower.

Ginny turned to face him fully, her chest heaving. A sharp pain shot through her entire palm, pulsing and throbbing. She winced as she rotated her wrist to see the shards and she gulped. Suddenly, Harry's fingers were wrapped around her wrist while his other hand carefully pried out the glass from her palm. She bit her bottom lip to keep from making any noise while he worked.

Glancing up, she noticed his eyes were bloodshot. He had a few dried tears on his cheeks. She had the urge to cup his cheek but stopped herself. She was mad at him, furious even. Merlin, she couldn't even think of a time that she had actually been _mad_ at him before. Annoyed, certainly. Frustrated, definitely. Mad wasn't something she could remember ever feeling towards him.

"I've known you for twenty-three years," Ginny whispered with her jaw clenching so tightly that her teeth ached, "and I have never been angry with you before. I am angry at you. I am disappointed in you. I can't believe you did this."

"Ginny…" Harry brushed his thumb along her wrist. "I-"

"Don't. Don't even say you're sorry." She wrenched her hand out of his grasp. "You don't get to look guilty and say you're sorry and have this all go away."

"Please, I think I can heal your hand." His voice was soft and kind, so very Harry.

He gestured towards the bedroom and she nodded curtly. She followed him into the bedroom. He dug through his suit jacket for his wand. Turning back to her, the tip of his wand hovered over her palm. He muttered under his breath and she watched in mild interest as her skin snapped back together and sealed. The trail of blood disappeared, leaving a red stain on her skin.

"I love you," Harry whispered so softly that Ginny could barely hear him as he tossed his wand onto the chair with his clothes. "I really do think of us as Harry and Ginny. I do think we're a team. I just… you're the first person in my life who told me you loved me. Nobody had ever said those words to me before. You made me feel things that I didn't even know were possible to feel. You gave me a home, a family, this amazing life. I got addicted to a potion and I knew suddenly that I wasn't good enough for you. You are so amazing and you deserve the moon and the stars. You don't deserve a potion addict husband. I was so scared I'd lose you, that you would see you've always been too good for me and that I never deserved you."

"Harry…" Ginny reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling her anger disperse just slightly. He leaned into the touch, his eyes locking with hers.

"Let me finish before I can't. I don't… I don't know how to talk about my feelings because I was brought up being told that my thoughts and feelings didn't matter. I was never hugged or kissed as a child. Nobody told me they loved me. I was a nuisance, an abomination, a freak. I was abhorrent and ungrateful. Then, I met this amazing family when I'm eleven years old. Suddenly, I get handmade sweaters for Christmas and I have a best mate who treats me like a brother and I have older brothers too who were also my teammates and I have this adorable girl writing me poetry…" Harry shot her a watery smile and Ginny couldn't help but sniff and chuckle. "I was scared of losing you. I don't know who I am without you. I'd be nothing, a shell of a person who would have never known what love truly was. I'm not just saying that to say that. I had thought I had fancied girls in the past, but I never knew how to talk to them. It was so much work that I didn't see the appeal after a while. With you… I didn't have to try. It was just easy, flawless. I was so comfortable around you and you never put up with any of my shite. I just… you were perfect in every single way. I feel things for you that I had never felt before. The thought that I was addicted to a potion and not good enough for you… I was terrified."

Ginny felt her anger ebbing away in waves during his speech. She knew how hard it was for him to open up. He was standing in front of her, being more real and raw than he had ever been. Fresh tears were pouring down his cheeks, his glasses smearing. She had never seen him cry so willingly, hear him talking to openly. Her thumbs brushed the tears off his cheeks.

"Harry, I love you so much. There is nothing you could do that would make me love you any less or walk out on you. You can always be honest with me. I could have been helping you all this time. Instead, I feel like I've been drowning, trying to piece together a puzzle where I didn't have all the pieces. I thought I was going mad and seeing things that weren't there."

"I'm so sorry, Gin." His hands gently gripped her hips and tugged her closer to him. "I'm so sorry."

"It stops now." Ginny stared into his eyes, willing him not to look away. "There will be no more Felix Felicis. There will be no more secrets. There will be no more silence. We are a team. We tell each other everything. We talk to one another about our thoughts and feelings because they do matter. You are loved. You are kind and sweet and wonderful and funny and I am proud to call you my husband. There is no one that I would rather have be my children's father. Your aunt and uncle are the abominations, the freaks. No normal, decent human being would ever treat a child the way they treated you. Despite how awful they were, somehow you turned out to be a wonderful person. You made a mistake. You got scared and you took a potion that you shouldn't have taken. You made another mistake by taking it again. Before you knew what was happening, you got addicted. It doesn't make me think any less of you. Addiction shows no mercy and it can happen to anyone. I am upset with you because you didn't tell me you needed help. I'm upset because I could have gotten you the help you needed a long time ago."

Harry's shoulders shook. He ducked his head, his forehead resting on her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his temple and wrapped her arms around him. She blinked, fighting back her own tears but it was no use.

"I'll do whatever you want, Gin, please, I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's alright. Do you have any more Felix Felicis? I want it if you do. We're pitching it down the drain. I won't have you taking another sip." Ginny laced her fingers through his thick hair.

"There's a half empty vial in my office at work." Harry pulled back, his hands wiping his face.

Ginny nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. She grasped both of his hands into hers and tugged him to sit down on the bed. She took a seat next to him, their knees knocking together. Her thumbs brushed against his knuckles.

"Alright, where in your office? I'm going to ask Ron to grab it and dispose of it." Ginny smiled encouragingly at him.

"The top drawer in my desk. It's… I locked it. Only my wand can open it."

"Alright. We'll have Ron come over tomorrow and the two of you can go to the Ministry together and dispose of it."

"Okay."

"I don't want you buying any more. I don't want you asking Slughorn for more. It's done. Andy was telling me there are treatment facilities that deal with addictions. She knows someone who runs one of the facilities who caters to celebrities and rich purebloods. They have safeguards in place so no one would know your identity."

"I don't want to check into a facility." Harry looked up at her, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Then, what's your plan? What you've been doing hasn't been working."

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough," Ginny said firmly. "I won't accept that. I won't tolerate your continue use of Felix."

"I want to detox at home."

"Around the kids? You want to put the kids through that?" Ginny frowned. "Do you know I went to see Teddy the other week? He was crying because he overheard Ron and Andy fighting about your addiction and didn't understand what was going on. If Teddy has noticed, then James has certainly noticed. Albus and Lily are probably scared because things have been different."

"Can I… I want to try it at home. One last time. Please, Ginny. It's almost Christmas. I don't want to miss Christmas with my family."

Ginny wanted to be firm and deny him to try to detox at home. The temptation around him was too great. She couldn't take any more time off work to watch him. He could go to Apricity Lane and buy a vial anytime he wanted. Her bottom lip slid between her teeth as she looked up into his wide, pleading eyes. How could she deny him Christmas with the kids?

"Harry…"

"I promise you, Gin, I'm done. I'll show Ron where the last of the vial is. I can do this."

Ginny found herself nodding despite herself. A little voice in the back of her head screamed at her to force him into a treatment facility right away and not wait. Harry's arms were around her, his face burying in her neck.

Ginny couldn't sleep that night after the whirlwind of events. They had talked about seeking out couples therapy or buying some books to help them understand how to communicate better with one another. When they climbed into bed together, he had passed out instantly with his nose stuffy from crying and his eyes still bloodshot. Ginny just stared up at the ceiling unblinkingly.

She turned to look at him, his face looking unnaturally pale under the soft light from the moon peeking through the curtains. Her mind drifted to the fact that Ron knew. Harry had admitted to it. She wanted to talk to him, _needed_ to talk to him. As quietly as she could, she drew the covers off her and disappeared into her wardrobe to pull on a jumper and jeans before she crept out of the house.

She managed to Apparate to Ron and Hermione's without Splinching herself which she considered a great feat with how emotionally worn she was. She marched up the uneven cobblestone walkway, her chin jutted up in the air. She pounded her fist on the front door until she saw the light in the master bedroom flicker on.

Moments later, Ron opened the door and learned against the frame. He was in nothing but his boxers, his scarred arms wrapping around his torso and his body shivering. He blinked tiredly at her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Is everything alright?" Ron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You knew." Ginny shoved past him. "You knew he was abusing Felix Felicis and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell anyone!"

Ron's jaw tightened as he waved his wand at the staircase before turning back to her. Ginny could only assume he cast some privacy charms so the kids wouldn't wake up. His ears were red as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He asked me not to."

"Well, that's a bit thick, don't you think? He is _abusing_ a highly dangerous potion!"

"Look, I started taking him to some Muggle substance abuse meetings and I've been trying to convince him to go to a treatment facility to detox. He's worried about the press finding out."

"You didn't tell me! I'm your sister!"

"He's my best friend! Do you think it's been easy for me to be put in the middle of this?"

The stairs creaked and she snapped her head to see Hermione making her way down. She looked frazzled, a frown on her face. She took a spot next to Ron, squaring her shoulders as though preparing for a fight.

"It's two in the morning, Ginny, this is highly inappropriate to come over here yelling." Hermione frowned.

"Does she know?" Ginny turned her attention to Hermione. "Let me guess, all three of you know and I'm left out. I guess old habits die hard, yeah?"

"Hermione doesn't know." Ron sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Know what?" Hermione wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her body.

"Harry has been abusing Felix Felicis for three months now. Your tosser of a husband knew and didn't tell anyone or bother to get him help!" Ginny hissed.

"I was _trying_ to get him help! He's so bloody stubborn!" Ron seethed. "I told him over and over again that he needed to come clean to you. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"It wasn't your place?" Ginny laughed cruelly. "So, what? You didn't care that he was getting more addicted every day that passed because it _wasn't your place_?"

"Look, Harry has been my best friend since we were eleven. He's like a brother to me. You are my sister. I was put in a very difficult position! No matter what I did, one of you were going to be upset with me!"

"Better Harry be upset and getting help than have him blissfully happy and feeding his addiction!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Hermione looked between the two siblings. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Nobody in this room wants to hurt Harry. We all want him to get better!"

"You're a tossing fucking arse, Ron." Ginny pointed her wand on her brother and cast a Bat-Bogey Hex at him.

He howled in pain, his hands clawing at his nose. The hex didn't make her feel any better like she had hoped. Hermione rounded on her, her face red.

"That was uncalled for! You're acting like a child!" Hermione screeched as she waved her wand at Ron to end the hex. Blood poured out of his nose. "You can't just go around hexing people when you're mad!"

"He deserved it!" Ginny yelled.

"That's really mature." Hermione turned towards her husband and instructed him to tilt his head back.

Ginny clenched her jaw, staring at the two of them. She turned on her heels and marched out of the house. Her heart thumped harshly against her ribcage and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She passed through the wards, making her way to the Apparition point. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself but couldn't. She sank to the floor, her arms wrapping around her knees. She cried hard, letting out all of her anger and frustration.


	20. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lease, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for being a wonderful beta like always. Special thanks to Breanie for always giving suggestions on things to add. They're both so wonderful and you should check out their stories as well.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty: Christmas"**

Soft fingers brushed the hair off Harry's forehead, stirring him out of his sleep. Blinking, he saw the blurry outline of Ginny's red hair and pale face. His tongue peeked out to moisten his chapped lips as Ginny placed his glasses on his face. She sat by his hip on the bed, a goblet in one hand, and her other caressing his hair.

He could start to feel the withdrawal symptoms coming on the night before, but he didn't have any vials of Felix left to ease his suffering. Ron had gone to the Auror office the day before with him to dispose of his last vial of liquid luck. He had heard Felix screaming in his head, demanding that Harry stop Ron from pouring the molten gold out.

There was a determination that had settled in his bones the night Ginny found out. She hadn't left him, she hadn't stormed out, she hadn't even yelled that much. She had been more understanding than he could have ever hoped for. Felix had been wrong about her for months, had been wrong about her reaction. He felt ashamed for not talking with her back in September when everything started spiraling out of control.

"I brought you a pain potion." Ginny raised the goblet. "I know you were starting to get the withdrawal headache last night."

"Thanks."

Harry struggled to sit up, his head throbbing. Felix constantly talking in the back of his mind didn't help matters either. He accepted the pain potion with a weak smile, figuring it was best just to take it and hope that it would be enough to ease the pounding behind his eyes. He screwed up his face as he drank the potion in one giant gulp. The nasty aftertaste of the potion caused him to cough several times as he sat the goblet on his bedside table.

"I think it's time, Harry," Ginny whispered, her fingers brushing along his bare thigh.

"Time for what?" Harry pushed his glasses up, his fingers rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Time for you to check into a treatment facility." She smiled encouragingly at him. "You said the last time you took Felix was on Thursday. It's Monday morning and you're starting to experience the withdrawal symptoms again. I think you need to check into a facility now."

Harry frowned. There was no way he could check into a treatment facility now. He was supposed to pick Teddy up from King's Cross on Tuesday. Christmas was on Thursday. He wanted to be around his family for the holiday, wanted to celebrate it all together like they always had. He wanted to see their excited faces as they tore open the gifts that Harry and Ginny had spent the last few months picking out.

"Ginny, it's a few days before Christmas."

"Your health is more important right now. I don't know how long you'd be at the facility but maybe you can come home for a few hours on Christmas if you feel up to it or maybe we can come visit. If neither of those is an option, we'll have two Christmases. I'll keep things as normal as possible for the kids and when you can come home, we'll have another celebration."

Harry's throat clogged. He could hear the kids down in the kitchen talking in excited voices, their laughter ringing up the stairs. They only had two full days left at school before they were done until the new year. Harry only had two more days more of work as well and had already put in his days to be off until after Teddy went back to school.

"I'm fine, Gin, I can do this." Harry threw the covers off him, swinging his legs so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go to work today. I have some reports to hand in to Robards before the holidays."

His fingers curled around the edge of the mattress and he stared down at the hem of his boxers. His eyes focused on the little Golden Snitches on the fabric and he willed the pounding in his head to cease. Ginny's fingers danced along his shoulder and filled him with a warmth.

"Harry, I would be very proud of you if you checked into a treatment facility. It's the right call." Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, sending little shivers of down his spine.

"Could you imagine the headlines if the press caught wind of it?" Harry glanced over at her, his brows furrowed. "They'd crucify our whole family. They'd say that liquid luck is how I defeated Voldemort and why I'm Head Auror. They'd say it's how you got a spot on the Harpies. Everything we have ever accomplished or have done would be scrutinized."

"Who cares? You and I know the truth. Who gives a flying fuck what everyone else thinks? Since when do you care? You've always laughed at the shite the press comes up with."

"I don't care what everyone thinks." Harry sighed. "I care about what my children think of me. I care about how people will accost our children about it."

"The kids will think their dad is insanely brave for tackling an addiction head on. They will be proud of you. We've raised them not to care about what others think of them. We've raised them to know that family means everything and we stick by the ones we love. They love you, Harry. Merlin, they look up to you. You could show them that it's okay to stumble and how important it is to overcome hardships in life. They would only respect you more for it."

"I don't want them to know," Harry whispered, his heart hammering.

He didn't know if he could bear his children knowing how weak he had been. All four of them had put him on a pedestal. He didn't want to step off that pedestal, didn't want to see their heartbroken faces to know their father wasn't the hero they had made him out to be.

"Harry, we have to tell Teddy." Ginny squeezed the back of his neck gently. "He's already asking questions. I refuse to lie to any of our children about this. We lie to them about a problem you're having and they find out… Merlin, Harry, they would never come and tell us about a problem they were experiencing. Do you want to show them it's okay to hide behind a problem? That a problem is shameful and should be kept quiet? I don't. How would you feel if Teddy got addicted to pain potions and hid it from us and we couldn't get him help? What if James got addicted to Felix Felicis and thought he had to keep quiet like his dad? We need to be open and honest with them about this."

Harry looked down at his hands in his lap. It felt like a Hippogriff was sitting on his chest, pushing all the air out of his lungs until it was hard to breathe. _She's trying to turn the kids against you. She's trying to cause a rift_. Harry screwed his eyes shut, willing Felix to stop talking for once. He didn't know how he was going to stay clean with Felix constantly whispering doubt and urging him to take just one sip to make all of his problems go away.

_She hates you. You lied to her. She's going to get revenge on you. You need to stop her before she can._

Harry's breathing became ragged as he glanced over at Ginny. She rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades and smiled softly at him. Felix was wrong. Ginny had been wonderful, had been understanding, had been amazing after the truth came out. Harry was beginning to hate Felix.

"Let's at least talk to Andy and her friend. We can get information about the detox program and get an idea of how long you'd be gone. Maybe if you just listened to him talk about the security measures of staying anonymous, you'd feel better. We can get the invisibility cloak from Teddy tomorrow." Ginny leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling into his side. "I'll get the kids to school while you shower. We can go to Andy's together. I'll call my mum and ask her to pick up the kids from school and take them to the Burrow tonight in case we're not home in time."

"Gin, I have to go to work." Harry attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Harry, your health is more important than work." Ginny's nails tickled his back.

Harry ran his hand up her thigh, dragging the thin fabric of her shorts up her leg. He could detox at home. He didn't need a facility. He didn't have to keep his dirty little secret any longer. He could do it with help around him. He knew he could.

"I have deadlines. I need to turn in some final reports by the holidays to Robards concerning Azkaban. I'll be fine, Gin. I'm okay. I'm doing okay."

With one last tight smile in her direction, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on as high as he could bear it. His skin quickly turned a nice shade of red but he didn't have it in him to even care. The scalding water felt good against his muscles and helped to release some of the tension that had settled in his shoulders.

By the time he finished with his shower, dressed in his Auror robes, and made his way downstairs, the kids were already bundled up in their winter Macintoshes with their satchels over their shoulders. He pecked each one of the kids on the tops of their heads before pulling on his own coat and scarf.

"I'll walk with you until the Apparition point?" Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ginny nodded as she tapped her wand against each of the kid's coats to place a Warming Charm on them. Lily whined to be carried, her gloved hands reaching for Harry. He grabbed her satchel and threw it onto his shoulder before hauling his daughter up into his arms. She was small for her age, the littlest one in her class, so Harry could still carry her with ease.

The Potters trudged through the snow towards the village school that was a short walk from their home. James ran ahead of the group, nearly tripping on a bit of slush. He quickly pounded together a snowball. Albus jumped into action and packed his own snowball together. They both drew back their arms at the same time, wide grins on their faces.

"Not the faces!" Ginny called.

Albus hurled his first, the snowball connecting with his brother's thigh. James laughed as he perfectly pitched the snow and hit Albus square in the chest. He crouched down to pack together another snowball, his gaze resting on Ginny as he worked.

"Don't you dare even think about it, James Potter!" Ginny pointed a finger at him, her lips twitching.

Harry adjusted Lily on his hip so he could balance her weight better with just one arm. Sliding his hand into his coat pocket, he wrapped his fingers around his wand. He squinted and pursed his lips to the side as he swirled his wrist. A bunch of snow kicked up and splashed James in the face. He fell backwards, his glasses nearly falling off his face. He laughed and blamed Ginny without missing a beat while Albus nearly fell over in the snow as he howled. After a cease fire, they continued their journey with the boys planning a huge snowball fight once Teddy was home.

Upon reaching the Apparition point, Harry sat Lily down on her feet and kissed her on the cheek. He adjusted her bag over her shoulder. Ginny stepped forward and pecked him on the lips before cupping his cheeks in either of her hands. Harry grew still as he stared into her eyes that were wide with concern.

"Please, come and get me if you need me." Ginny's thumbs brushed along his cheekbones. "Send me a Patronus if you need to me to come to you."

Harry's heart swelled at the words. Leaning his head forward, he connected his forehead with hers. Albus and James started to groan and gag. Harry closed his eyes, taking in her flowery scent. He told himself that he could get through the day without trying to find a vial of Felix Felicis. He heard her smile and he wanted nothing more than to prove to her he was good enough to be her husband.

His day dragged on with a slowness that Harry could never remember. The hands on the clock barely moved every time he glanced down at his wristwatch. He found himself wandering around the Auror office trying to pass the time. He checked in with the trainees who were all grateful for the upcoming holiday break and had an easy dueling lesson for the day. He then made his way to Ron and Demelza who were pouring over a huge board dedicated to Lobankov and his potion smuggling empire. They moved around bits of parchment, their wands pressing into the paper to stick it on. Lobankov had gone silent after his escape but Harry knew that it was far from the end of the matter. Lastly, he made his rounds demanding last minute reports to be turned in so he'd have something to occupy his time.

Despite his best efforts, the withdrawal only gripped him tighter with each passing moment. The pain potion only lessened the headache by a fraction. His temples throbbed and he found his vision blurring slightly. The worst came around lunch time when his muscles and limbs involuntarily tensed and quivered to the point where he couldn't even make legible notations on a report he was looking over. He had to shove his hands into his robe pockets as he talked to Addington about a case she was heading so she wouldn't see his hands shaking.

Ron asked him to go to lunch around one but Harry lied and said he already ate. The very thought of food made his stomach churn. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold anything down even if he wanted to eat.

The worst part of the withdrawal was the tiny voice of Felix in the back of his mind. Felix whispered comforting words and urged him to seek out another vial at Apricity Lane. There had been several times over the course of the morning when he found himself making his way towards the exit of the Auror office as though being controlled by marionette strings. Each time, he managed to stop himself from leaving the Ministry.

By three that afternoon, Harry found himself pacing his office. His eyes darted from the empty top drawer of his desk and his office door. It would be so easy just to slip out, Apparate to Piccadilly Gardens, slip through the entrance to Apricity Lane, draw his hat low and his scarf up, and grab a vial just in case he needed it. It was going to be Christmas and he wouldn't be able to slip away during his time off to grab a vial.

In a blink of the eye, Harry was gone. He strolled out of the office before he could change his mind. He kept his head low, trying to disappear without anyone seeing him do so. He suddenly felt like he was a kid again who was trying to slip out of primary school without Dudley and his gang spotting him. He went the long way to get to the exit of the office to avoid Ron who leaned against a cubicle talking with Emma Dobbs.

_Yes. Yes. You deserve to feel better. There's no problem with taking a little liquid luck to feel better. Nothing bad has ever happened while you were taking it. It's not fair for Ginny to tell you to stop taking it._

Harry blinked, trying to block out Felix's voice. He could practically feel Felix singing in excitement as his whole body hummed. He wanted to stop, wanted to go back to his office, wanted to go home. Except, he felt like he had no control over his limbs as he made his way out of the Ministry and Apparated to Manchester.

It was as though he were having an out of body experience, like Felix had taken him over completely. He barely registered walking down the cobblestone streets. He barely heard the bell ding above the apothecary door. His mouth moved, words escaping his lips asking for a vial of Felix Felicis as he handed over his wand as though being compelled to do so.

He placed the tiny vial into the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket. Felix shrilled in excitement and Harry found himself grinning.

* * *

Teddy stood in front of his former Muggle primary school with his gloved hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black Macintosh. A matching ivy cap pushed his messy locks flat. Around his neck was his Hufflepuff scarf, the emblem tucked carefully into his coat so no Muggles would see. His knees bounced in the cold as he silently cursed his siblings for being the stragglers in the sea of children flooding out of the school.

Harry had picked him up at King's Cross around lunch. Dark smudges had been prominent under his unnaturally pale face. He had managed to smile but it hadn't reached his eyes. He had looked like one good gust of wind would have knocked him over. They had met up with Ginny for a quick lunch at a Muggle restaurant. Harry hadn't touched his food, his fork pushing around his lunch as he listened to Teddy talk about school. Harry occasionally smiled or nodded in response. After lunch, Teddy had used the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron to go home and couldn't deny his parents the request of picking up the younger kids from school as they both had work deadlines they had to complete before the holidays.

Teddy would be lying if he said he hadn't felt uneasy the rest of the day at home. He had found himself standing in the doorway of Harry and Ginny's bedroom, a frown etched on his face as he debated looking for some potion that his godfather could be taking. In the end, he had forced himself not to snoop and lounged on his bed until it was time to leave to grab his siblings from school.

Finally, he saw Lily's familiar plaits and Albus' messy hair exiting the front entrance. The eldest Potter was conveniently not with his younger siblings. Teddy groaned as he waved in the kids' direction. Lily's eyes grew wide as she bolted towards Teddy. Albus smiled broadly as he jogged to keep up with his sister. Within thirty seconds, Lily and Albus had their arms flung around Teddy's waist.

"TEDDY!" Lily tightened her grip around his waist. "TEDDY! TEDDY!"

"I'm so glad you're home!" Albus leaned into his side.

"Where the ruddy hell is Jamie?" Teddy wrapped his arms around his siblings.

"He's always slow." Albus pulled away and swiped his gloved hand under his runny nose. "He has to stop and talk to everyone. It's annoying."

"What are you doing here? Where's Mum?" Lily buried herself into Teddy's free side, her nose digging into his side.

"Work deadline. I got the pleasure of picking you lot up."

It took another five minutes for James Social Butterfly Potter to exit the school. Four other boys surrounded him, all of them laughing and chatting. Once James spotted his big brother, he waved at his friends before jogging down the salted sidewalk towards his family.

"TED!" James grinned. "You're home!"

"You knew I was coming home today." Teddy jerked his head for the Potter kids to follow him. "We were freezing our arses off waiting for you."

"Sorry, I had to talk to Colin and Will. Then, we ran into Oliver and Noah." James shrugged as he kept pace with his siblings. "What's the rush? I didn't even get a hello!"

"James, we've been waiting _ages_ for you!" Lily huffed and attempted to get closer to Teddy.

"It was the last day of school before holiday! I had to say goodbye to everyone!" James protested as he kicked a bunch of slushy snow in front of him.

Teddy reached out and gently pushed James, causing him to stumble and nearly fall into a snowbank. The siblings made small talk on the walk home from school. A calmness filled Teddy as he listened to his siblings prattle on about the holiday. It felt good to be home with them.

As soon as they arrived home, they made a beeline to the kitchen and pulled out Ginny's stash of Christmas biscuits from the cupboard that were supposed to be reserved for them to take to the Burrow on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. They grabbed three biscuits each. Teddy was certain that Grandmum Molly would have more than enough biscuits and didn't actually _need_ the ones that Ginny and the younger kids had baked. Besides, he'd be surprised if they didn't spend the morning of Christmas Eve baking even more biscuits and building gingerbread houses like they did every year before they went to the Burrow for dinner.

Teddy made tea to go with their biscuits while James and Albus scampered off to grab some games to play. Lily crept over to the cupboard to sneak a few more biscuits. Teddy held out his hand for a few more as payment for his silence. They inhaled the biscuits before their brothers could return and demand more biscuits themselves. Lily giggled, crumbs flying from her mouth, when James and Albus appeared and piled the games onto the kitchen table.

Ginny was the first one home a few hours later. She kissed each of them on the cheeks before playfully lecturing them that she smelled Christmas biscuits on their breaths. When Ginny started to busy herself around the kitchen to make dinner, Teddy made his way to stand next to her. His fingers gripped the countertop as he glanced over at her through his inky black fringe.

"Can we talk about Dad?" Teddy whispered.

"After the younger kids go to bed, alright, darling?" Ginny smiled up at him, her hand rubbing between his shoulder blades.

Teddy helped Ginny in the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was in charge of making a treacle tart which Lily and Albus wanted to help with. He cringed when Lily poured a little more treacle than was necessary into the batter and Albus stuck the pastry to the counter because he didn't put enough flour underneath it. James laughed as he helped peeled potatoes and carrots for the stew.

They were setting the table when the front door opened. Lily shouted frantically for Harry to let him know that dinner was ready. When Harry entered the kitchen, he was still in his suit from work but he had ditched his Auror robes. He looked even more worn than he had at lunchtime. Teddy frowned, watching carefully as his godfather greeted Ginny with a kiss on the cheek before collapsing at the head of the table.

Harry barely ate anything during dinner. He continued to push his food around his plate and favored drinking his pumpkin juice instead. Everyone else chatted about the holiday except for Harry. He offered weak smiles and made one or two word comments throughout the meal. He seemed like he was a million miles away. Even when the treacle tart was placed at the table after dinner, Harry took two bites before he was done. Teddy frowned. Harry always had at least two pieces in one sitting. He could remember once when he was seven, his godfather clenching his stomach on the sofa after one Friday night dinner at the Burrow saying he didn't regret the extra piece of tart no matter how badly his stomach hurt.

After dinner, Harry excused himself for bed stating that he had a long day at work. He bid goodnight to each of the kids before facing a concerned Ginny. They exchanged whispers that Teddy couldn't hear before he marched off to bed.

At the end of the evening, Teddy offered to read Lily her bedtime story that Harry normally read. Meanwhile, Ginny argued with James and Albus that they had to sleep in their own bedrooms and not have a campout in Teddy's room, insisting there would be plenty of time to plan one during the holiday. Teddy turned the page to the very battered copy of _The Tiger Who Came to Tea_ and continued to read. Lily laughed, pointing at the tiger sitting at the table.

"Do the tiger's voice that Daddy does, Teddy!" Lily snuggled into his side.

"You know, the voices are a very recent addition to Dad's reading skills." Teddy rested his cheek against Lily's messy curls. "James and I didn't get voices as a kid. That's something he started with Albus."

"Poor Teddy!" Lily rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching. "I'm sure Dad will make it up to you and read you a story with voices if you asked him to."

Teddy snorted. "I'll be seventeen in less than four months, Lils. I don't think I had a deprived childhood because Dad didn't think to do voices during story time back in the day."

Clearing his throat dramatically, he raised his voice to talk as the tiger. Lily giggled and said that Harry talked in a deeper voice for the tiger. He made the adjustment to please his sister and continued on with the story.

After the story, he tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead just like their dad did. He tapped his wand on her light that sat on her bedside table. Multicolored unicorns danced on her ceiling and walls. He quietly made his way out of her bedroom and down the hall towards his room. He heard James arguing with Ginny about how his bedtime should be later since it was the holidays.

A good twenty minutes later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Teddy called for them to enter knowing it had to be Ginny as she should be the only one still up. His siblings had no concept of privacy and would have barreled through his door without even a warning if they were going to sneak into his room. Ginny peeked in with a warm smile and asked if he had a moment to talk. Tossing _Quidditch Quarterly_ onto his bedside table, he sat up a little straighter.

The door snapped shut quietly behind Ginny as she walked into the room. She waved her wand at his door before sitting down on Teddy's bed. Small bags resided under her eyes, faint lines creased on her face. Teddy swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"I promised you if I found out anything, you would be the first to know. I'm making good on that promise." Ginny reached out and squeezed his ankle. "I'm telling you because you're sixteen years old. You deserve to know what's going on because Harry will need your love and your support to get through this. We're all going to have to stick together and help one another. I'm going to ask you not to confront Harry. He doesn't need anyone yelling at him or making him feel bad about what's happened. We need to be supportive and get him the help that he needs."

Teddy's heart hammered in his chest. It was the moment of truth that he had been waiting months for. He held his breath as he stared at Ginny.

"What's wrong with Dad?" he whispered in a soft voice.

"Harry is addicted to Felix Felicis."

Teddy's brows furrowed as he soaked in the information. Felix Felicis? Liquid luck? He didn't even know it was possible to become addicted to that potion. He remembered Professor Slughorn's lesson at the beginning of the year. Daisy Hargreaves from Hufflepuff had won the potion during his class. His mind reeled as he tried to recall everything Slughorn had said about the potion.

"What… what happens now?" Teddy whispered.

"He needs to detox from it. It's why he looks so… fatigued. I'm trying to convince him to check into a treatment facility that Grandmum Andy found. This facility will help keep his identity a secret so it won't be leaked to the press."

"When will he leave for treatment? After Christmas? How long will he stay there?"

Questions filtered through his mind. He wanted to know everything, wanted to be heavily involved in Harry's recovery. There was no doubt in Teddy's mind that he could be supportive. He would be willing to leave Hogwarts every weekend to help Ginny out with the kids and so that he could go visit Harry at the facility. He wondered if Professor McGonagall would allow Uncle Percy to hook up her personal fireplace to Potter House for a few weeks so it would be easier on Ginny.

"He doesn't want to go into treatment. I'm trying to convince him he needs to go. I'm going to talk to your grandmother tomorrow at the Burrow to see if she could help me convince him."

"Why doesn't he want to get help?" Teddy frowned.

"It's not that he doesn't want to get help, darling. He's afraid the press will find out. He's afraid you kids will look at him differently."

"Well, that's pretty dumb of him," Teddy huffed.

Ginny smiled sadly. "We have to be supportive and we need to help him realize that a treatment facility is really the best route to go."

Teddy nodded, a million thoughts flashing through his mind. He made some small talk with Ginny for a few moments before she bid him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. Leaning back against his pillows, Teddy felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He finally knew what was going on with Harry. They could get him help and things could finally go back to normal. Teddy wrote a little speech in his head of what he could say to Harry to get him to agree to treatment before he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny took a sip of her wine on Christmas Eve at the Burrow and looked around the room at her family, noting where everyone was before she talked with Andy. Harry, Bill, and Arthur chatted by the fireplace. Fleur and Molly plaited Dominique and Lily's hair. James, with Louis on his team, played chess with Albus on the floor in front of the fire while munching on biscuits. Victoire snuggled into Teddy's side on the sofa. The rest of the Weasleys were off with their spouses' families. Everyone would meet on Christmas Day.

"Harry looks awful." Andy took a sip of her wine as she squinted at Harry.

Frowning, Ginny took a deep breath. Harry had barely been able to get out of bed. It had taken a pain potion and two cups of coffee for him to feel well enough to make it to the shower. The whole day he had moved sluggishly. He had sat at the kitchen table and watched his family bake for the holiday. He had halfheartedly decorated one biscuit, his hands shaking the entire time. A look of pure exasperation had crossed his face before he had handed the icing bag to Lily to use. During meals, he had pushed around his food and only took a few bites.

Sitting with her family, he seemed like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His chin rested in his palm as he stared at his son's intense chess game. His skin was waxy and gray with the dark bruises behind his glasses that now had turned a sickening purple. His cheeks were hollow and his lips were so pale that they blended into his skin.

"You were right." Ginny sighed. "He's addicted to Felix Felicis."

Sneaking a look towards Andy, Ginny studied her face. Andy's eyes closed and her whole face fell.

"Did he tell you?" Andy opened her eyes and glanced over.

"I found a vial in his pocket. He's been getting his supply from Horace Slughorn."

"Horace was supplying him?" Andy asked, shock evident in her voice. "Why?"

"I didn't ask. I've been too busy trying to convince him to check himself into a treatment facility." Ginny looked down at her wine glass and swirled the red liquid. "Do you think your friend would meet with us on Boxing Day to talk to Harry so he can be reassured that nobody will find out his identity? I'll ask my mum to take the kids for the day."

"I'll send him an owl tonight." Andy nodded. "I'd like to be there for support. Does Teddy know?"

"I told Teddy last night. He's been too suspicious and anxious about everything to keep it from him."

"I think Teddy should stay as well during the intervention. We can talk to him beforehand on what to expect and what would be helpful. Having one of his children asking him to seek treatment might be helpful to nudge him over the edge. I'll ask Hugh in my letter if he thinks that would be beneficial."

"Andy… thank you. I am so sorry I stormed out on you that day you tried to tell me. I tore apart our whole house trying to find some secret stash of potion vials. When I found nothing, I think I convinced myself that we were being paranoid." Ginny laughed humorlessly. "He hid them in his desk at work."

Andy dismissed her apology with a wave of the hand. "There's no need to apologize, Ginny. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you've been going through."

Ginny sat her wine down on bookshelf before turning towards Andy. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around the older woman. She was so thankful to have her in their lives. She had always treated her and Harry liked her children, had treated all of their children like her grandchildren. She had so seamlessly fit into their family that it was hard to remember a time when Andromeda Tonks _hadn't_ been a part of their lives.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered, resting her chin on Andy's shoulder, "for everything."

Andy wrapped her arms around Ginny. The wine glass pressed against her shoulder blade.

"It's what family does for one another. You know that." Andy pulled back and gave Ginny a watery smile.

Ginny tried to enjoy the rest of her evening. There was no use worrying about Harry's addiction if the intervention couldn't take place until after the holiday. She only hoped that Hugh Slughorn would meet with them on Boxing Day and Harry would agree to check in that very day to a facility. Ginny would not rest until Harry received the help that he needed and deserved. She knew she could break through his stubbornness by showing him how worried everyone was about him and how loved he was.

She perched herself onto the arm of the chair that Harry lounged in. She wrapped an arm around him shoulders and rubbed his bicep. He leaned into her, resting his head against her side. In that instant, she wished that should could take away his troubles or at least ease his suffering. Her heart felt like it could shatter into a million pieces for not seeing what was right in front of her for months, for not getting him the help that he desperately needed before now.

The next morning, Harry set an alarm to wake up at five in the morning. He took a pain potion as soon as he woke up while Ginny went down to brew some coffee for him. It was an hour before he was able to get out of bed and then shower. Ginny could hear Albus and Lily fidgeting around their rooms. She even heard one of their doors open as though they were checking to see if their parents were up to start the festivities downstairs.

Clad in their Weasley Christmas jumpers, they exited their bedroom. Harry leaned against the doorjamb looking exhausted and shivering. The younger kids ran out of their rooms when Ginny called for them, chattering in excitement. Ginny sent them down the hall to wake up Teddy before they could go downstairs to open presents.

James threw Teddy's door open and all three of them screamed as they ran into his room. Ginny knew without watching that they were jumping on his bed. Grinning, Ginny turned to glance at Harry. His shoulders were hunched, his breathing coming out in short puffs. She closed the space between them before cupping his cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb across his cheek. His skin was cool to the touch.

"Harry…" she whispered as Teddy shouted for the kids to get off his bed and let him up.

"I'm okay."

He glanced up at her through his fringe. His eyes were darker than Ginny had ever seen them before. His glasses slid down his sweaty nose. The kids ran out of Teddy's room and barreled towards the stairs. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry so she could help him down the stairs. Teddy must have noticed because he was quickly at Harry's other side.

Once downstairs, Ginny leaned against the sofa as she watched Lily and James each tore open a present while Teddy handed Albus one from the back of the tree. Harry sat next to her on the floor, his head resting against her shoulder. She had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the fabric of his new Weasley Christmas jumper.

He looked more and more awful with each passing day of the withdrawal. Dark bruises continued to become darker around his eyes and his skin so pale he looked almost translucent. He had been taking pain potions around the clock to try to ease the headache that never went away and Ginny highly suspected that he hadn't slept well in days either. She had to admit she was insanely proud of him that he had restrained from taking Felix Felicis. Maybe, she hadn't given him enough credit that he could accomplish a detox from home with the full support of his family.

James yelled in pure joy, pumping his fist in the air when he unwrapped the leather Chaser gloves that he had been eyeing up for months. He waved the gloves in Teddy's face and prattled on about how they were the chosen gloves of the major league Quidditch players. He tapped the stitching and made a sputtering noise in the back of his throat like Teddy was supposed to know what that meant.

Lily squealed when she opened a brand-new Marlin 360 broom that was hailed as the best Seeking broom on the market. Her trembling hands laid the broom on the floor before she bolted to her parents. She flung her arms around each of their necks as she thanked them over and over again. When she pulled back, her little hands cupped her father's face on either side.

"Will you fly with me later, Daddy? I want to practice catching the Snitch on my new broom!"

A grin appeared on his worn face. For just an instant, he didn't look as frail as he had been. Ginny could have sworn she saw a very quick sparkle in his eyes as he pulled Lily close to his chest. Harry pressed a kiss on top of her messy curls and told her he would fly with her on Boxing Day as they had to go to the Burrow soon. Only a short whine escaped her lips before she bounded back over to the tree to find another present with her name on it.

Harry and Ginny continued to watch the kids tear open their presents with grins on their faces and their sparkling eyes. Ginny kept up soothing circles on Harry's arm and she was fairly certain she heard small snores escaping his lips halfway through the present opening.

* * *

Harry stood in the small bathroom in the Burrow after the huge Christmas feast. The laughter and chatting of his family rang through the wood. He attempted to control his ragged breathing, to stop his hands from shaking, to ease his headache, to push away the constant hum of Felix. The tiny vial of Felix Felicis he had bought from Apricity Lane a few days prior sat heavily in his trouser pocket. He had managed to fight off taking even a drop of the potion for the past few days. Except, the withdrawal was becoming more aggressive with each passing moment.

Shoving a hand into his pocket, his fingers danced along the glass vial. Just one sip would be all it would take and he could finally enjoy the holiday with his family. Christmas Eve had flown by in a blur as he could do nothing but repeat a mantra in his head that he didn't need any liquid luck while Felix screamed at him to slip away and take just one tiny drop. Christmas morning, he had fallen asleep slumped against Ginny while the kids opened their gifts. A lump lodged itself in Harry's throat.

Maybe he had been foolish to think he could do it without help. Maybe he was weak and pathetic. He banged his head against the door, his breath coming out in short huffs. His fingers curled around the glass, tugging the vial out of his pocket. He stared at the golden liquid shimmering and calling to him like a siren. He blinked several times, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of tears welling in his eyes.

_Do it. One drop. One sip. One gulp. Take the whole damn vial and get rid of it._

Harry was tired of fighting, tired of feeling like complete shite, tired of everything. Slowly, he uncorked the vial and bought it to his lips.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice called.

Harry ignored her. Tilting his head back, he felt a drop of the potion touch his tongue. A warmth flooded through every single nerve ending in his body. His wrist jerked back and a flow of liquid washed over his mouth. Before he could even comprehend what he had done, half the bottle was gone. His heart thumped painfully against his ribs while the throbbing in his head was replaced with music. A grin tugged on his lips.

He corked the bottle and shoved it deep into the pocket of his trousers. He opened the door to see Ginny standing there. Her fist hovered in midair with a frown etched onto her beautiful face. He tried to wipe the goofy grin off his features but he couldn't.

"Hey, sorry. I had a headache," Harry half-heartedly explained.

"What did you do?" Ginny's arm fell to her side.

"What?"

Ginny blinked up at him before her fingers shot up to rub underneath her eyes. It was then that he noticed the wetness smeared on her cheeks. She turned on her heels and marched away from him. Harry stilled in the doorway. She knew. Of course, she would know. He had been almost catatonic the day before. He hadn't eaten more than a couple of bites. He swallowed but the lump in his throat wouldn't leave. What had he done?

Making his way back into the living room, his eyes sought out Ginny immediately. She was huddled in the corner with Andy. Teddy rushed towards them, concern evident on his face as he joined his mother and grandmother's conversation. Harry felt like all eyes were on him, scrutinizing him like he was nothing but a liar and a fraud like the whole student body had believed him to be like during his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Harry locked eyes with Ron who instantly frowned in his direction. Had it really been that obvious that he had slipped a few sips of Felix Felicis? He ambled towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling very hungry. The leftovers were still out on the counters and Harry piled a plate high with food.

"Where did you get it?"

Harry turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest as he entered the kitchen. Harry did some quick thinking, wondering what a believable lie would be to tell Ron. Felix whispered in his ear.

"Ron-"

"Don't. Don't lie to me." Ron sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "You were grinning that manic grin you get when you're high on Felix."

"You don't know what it's like, Ron. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't think or even see straight! This potion makes everything so clear."

"At what cost? Do you honestly think you could go the rest of your life relying on some ruddy potion just to get through the day? Harry, you need help."

Felix roared deep within his chest, urging him to lash out. Harry pushed down influence and tried to stay in control. Before Harry could respond, the door to the kitchen burst open. James and Fred barreled into the room and made a mad dash towards the food. They piled a few little minced tarts onto a napkin as they bickered about Quidditch.

Harry took the distraction to walk past Ron and into the living room where he wouldn't dare bring up the topic again in front of everyone. As far as he knew, only Ron, Hermione, Andy, and Ginny knew anything about his… use of Felix. Harry's face pinched. He couldn't bring himself to admit what it really was.

Molly rushed up to him, her hand patting him on the cheek and saying she was glad he was feeling better. He took a seat on the sofa and Lily immediately bounded towards him. She snagged a piece of turkey off his plate with a kiss on the cheek before she ran off after Roxanne.

Harry spent the rest of his night purposefully avoiding Ron and Hermione. He didn't need another lecture from Ron especially when he knew Ginny would not let the matter drop when they arrived home. He had caught her eye several times over the course of the night. A deep frown etched in her brow and eyes watery.

It was nearly ten in the evening when Ginny called for the kids that it was time to go home. The younger ones grumbled and groaned as the trudged over towards the fireplace. Molly and Andy showered the kids with goodbye kisses. Harry stepped into the fireplace first with Lily leaning tiredly against his side. Harry locked eyes with a weary Ginny before they disappeared into a swirl of green.

At home, Ginny kissed each of the kids before sending them off to get changed for bed. Lily protested that she wanted a bedtime story but Ginny told her that they had stayed at the Burrow too late for one. Harry bid his goodnights with quick hugs. Teddy lingered in the parlor, his eyes darting between his parents. Harry felt his heart sink. Teddy knew.

"Goodnight, Teddy." Ginny hugged him a little longer than the rest of the kids.

" _Mum_."

"No, off to bed." Ginny pulled back and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Please, make sure that the kids each go into their own rooms. They're all exhausted so it shouldn't be too hard."

Teddy nodded before turning to look at his godfather. Harry stepped forward, his mouth curved up and pulled Teddy into an embrace.

"Goodnight, Ted." Harry thumped him twice on the back. "I love you."

"Dad… please, just listen to Mum." Teddy pulled back from the hug.

"Everything is fine." Harry squeezed his shoulder. "We'll do something fun tomorrow, yeah?"

Teddy gave a weak smile before he glanced over at Ginny. They two exchanged a silent conversation that Harry didn't understand before his eldest moseyed up the staircase. Harry smiled weakly at Ginny, the apology already on the tip of his tongue to diffuse the situation. Before he could speak, she took a few steps forward.

"You're high on Felix, aren't you?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"I'm not daft, Harry. I know you took Felix Felicis while at the Burrow. I asked you not to take it anymore." Her eyes narrowed, tears clinging to her lashes. "We agreed that this was over. We agreed you were going to detox and not take another sip. What? Did you think you could sneak some without me noticing? Did you think I haven't been heartbroken and worried sick about you these past few days watching you struggle to detox?"

Harry's tongue peeked out and moistened his bottom lip. He had tried. Really tried. He just couldn't do it. The headache became unbearable to the point where he couldn't think or even see straight. He had become so jittery that he couldn't even hold his quill to write a report without his whole arm shaking uncontrollably. He was always so damn cold, always so clammy, always so weak. He couldn't take it anymore. It made him feel better to be under the effects of the potion.

Harry reached out to grip her wrist but she jerked away from his touch. Anger surged within him. _She's the problem._ Harry screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out Felix's voice so he could just think. He had to take Felix because his whole world was crumbling around him. He couldn't detox. He couldn't do it. He had tried so many times and each time he had been a failure. He had to make Ginny see that, to understand why he took it, and to explain why he needed it.

"I couldn't do it. I tried but I need it. I can't…" Harry shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "So, I take a potion every few days. What's the big deal?"

Ginny scoffed while Felix growled. _If she truly loved you, she'd be okay with you taking a potion to feel better. She doesn't love you. She never has. She loves the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One… not Harry Potter._ Harry blinked furiously, willing Felix to just shut the fuck up for once.

"The big deal, Harry, is that you're different! You're not just Harry anymore! It's affecting the way you talk to people, the things you do, your work, your family!"

"EVERYTHING IS BETTER NOW!" Harry's throat felt like it could rip in half. "I'm a normal fucking person for once in my life!"

Harry rocked back and forth on his heels, his fingers curling into a tight fist in his pockets. He could feel the vial brush against his knuckle. His chest heaved. Part of him just wanted to run, to leave, to not do this on Christmas of all days. He didn't want to fight with Ginny. He just wanted her to understand.

"This isn't you talking, Harry. This is Felix. You're not in your right mind right now." Ginny licked her lips. "Look, let's just go to the treatment facility now. We can't do this alone. We need professional help. Please, Harry, come with me. It'll be alright."

_See, she doesn't love you. She wants to lock you up in some treatment facility, to get rid of you. She only loves the idea of you._

Harry took a step forward, his fingers curling around Ginny's arms. She loved him. He knew she loved him. His grip tightened around her biceps and she squirmed. Her jumper was soft against his palms. He could feel her breath on his neck. Honeysuckle assaulted his senses. Ginny grounded him. He needed her like he needed air. All he needed to do was maintain control of his mind, to push back that little voice that whispered in his ear like a little devil on his shoulder.

It was moments like these that he felt like he was slowly losing himself like Felix had taken a chisel and was whittling away at him. Half the time, he didn't even feel like Harry anymore. He felt like some ghastly apparition of himself. Felix was always there, lingering in the back of his mind and hissing in his ear. Felix was sneaky. Felix was relentless. Felix wanted to take over. His throat narrowed as he felt himself slowly slipping away.

"Harry, let go of me. You're hurting me."

As though his hands burned, he let go of her and he stumbled back. His eyes searched her face, watching at the silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare, screaming to wake up but he couldn't wake up. A sob crawled up his throat but Felix pushed it down. Felix was in control now.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked.

_No, you're not. You shouldn't be. If she would just listen to you… if she would just love you for who you are._

"Shut it!" Harry growled, causing Ginny to take a few steps back.

"Harry, you're scaring me." Ginny shook her head. "Don't do this. Don't let Felix control you. Come with me to the treatment facility. I'll go with you. I'll be right there by your side. We're a team, remember? We're Harry and Ginny. You need this, Harry. Harry? Please, Harry, just listen to me!"

He raked a hand through his unruly hair, his fingers coiling around the strands and causing his scalp to hurt.

"I know what it's like," Ginny continued in a whisper, her voice hoarse. "I remember what it's like to have something take over your mind, to try to control you. That's what you're going through right now, isn't it? I've been researching Felix Felicis addiction ever since Andy told me she suspected that's what you were taking. It sounds like what I experienced with the diary. Tom would talk to me, force me to do things. When I fought back, he would take complete control over me and I wouldn't remember anything. Do you remember everything, Harry? Are you still in control?"

_Look at her, trying to understand you. She doesn't understand you. She's trying to manipulate you._

Harry's fists clenched tightly at his side. His fingers and muscles ached from the strain. Ginny did understand. She had been manipulated and controlled as a child. Harry was a grown adult and had allowed a potion to change him, to overpower him.

"Mummy? Daddy?" A tiny, scared voice sounded from behind him.

Harry whipped around to see Lily standing in the doorway. Her rainbow unicorn was clamped against her chest, her brown eyes wide, her red curls messy. There were tears on her long eyelashes, her bottom lip quivering. What was she even doing up in the middle of the night? He felt Felix's anger build, beating at his chest to be let out.

"What are you doing? Go back to bed!" Harry shouted and waved his arm, shooing her away.

" _Daddy_?"

A sob escaped Lily, her shoulders shuddering. The tears spilled freely down her face. Harry felt like he was being split into two. Part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and apologize profusely for yelling. Another part of him was annoyed that she had snuck out of bed and was listening to their conversation. He tried to move towards her but found his feet stuck to the hardwoods. Ginny brushed past him, their shoulders colliding.

"Would you just stop?" Ginny hissed as she crouched down in front of Lily.

"She's out of bed when she's not supposed to be!" Harry felt like a voice that was not his own was speaking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry's heard jerked up to see Teddy storming into the room. Albus and James flanked behind him but stopped when they reached Ginny and Lily. Teddy did not stop. He strolled forward looking angrier than Harry could ever remember him looking.

"Go to bed, Ted." Harry pushed his glasses up to rub his eye. "Take the boys and Lily with you."

"No!" Teddy shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, Harry! I know what's going on! You need help! You're out of control! You're being a coward letting some potion take control of you! You need to go to a treatment facility!"

_How dare he talk to you like that? He's not even really your son! He has no right to talk to you like that._

Harry screwed his eyes shut, trying to push Felix out of his mind. Felix was going too far. Teddy was his son. Teddy had been his son since the moment he held him after the war. This was the loudest, most vicious, and most vocal Felix had ever been. Felix was angry and pulsed his anger through Harry's limbs.

His breathing became ragged as he tried to keep control of his mind. Maybe Ginny had been right. Maybe Teddy was right. Maybe what he needed was to check into a treatment facility and seek help. He was failing spectacularly trying to manage it on his own.

_No! You don't need them. If they truly loved you, they would love you despite the potion._

Opening his eyes, his gaze rested on Teddy. He stood tall yet tense. Determination was splattered across his features. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of himself at seventeen shouting at Remus Lupin in Grimmauld Place, trying to knock some sense into him. Now, the roles were reversed. Harry was the coward.

He looked beyond Teddy see Ginny standing with her arms around Lily and Albus. James stood close to Albus. Of course, the kids surrounded her, their eyes wide with fear. Harry gulped when he saw the tears pouring down Ginny's face, her eyes darting between Teddy and Harry as though she was on the verge of interfering.

_Ginny's just using her tears as a weapon against you, to control you. You don't like to be controlled, do you, Harry? Brings back all those memories at Privet Drive of the Dursleys trying to control you, to mold you into nothing but a silent and compliant freak._

Harry couldn't stand Felix's voice in his head any longer. Ginny was _nothing_ like the Dursleys. She wasn't manipulating him, wasn't trying to control him by crying. Ginny rarely cried. She was always so strong, determined. It made seeing her tears that much worse because, for the first time in his life, he had caused them.

"I love her. I love my kids," Harry whispered as he screwed his eyes shut, wishing Felix would just stop.

_They're ashamed of you. They're already thinking you're not good enough it be around them. You'll always be that freak unless you listen, unless you follow me._

"I won't!" Harry shouted, his throat feeling as though it could rip in half.

Before he knew what he was doing, he drew back his arm and punched the nearest wall. Pain erupted in his hand and sticky blood seeped between his fingers. Lily screamed while James and Albus gasped.

He had to leave. He couldn't be around his family when Felix was so prominent in his mind. He was bound to say or do something he would regret. Ginny had been right earlier. This wasn't him. He was being controlled and he hated it with every fiber of his being.

Harry clenched his jaw tightly as he pulled his fist from the plaster. His whole body quaked. Looking down at the ground, Harry brushed past his family and left through the front door without even bothering to grab his coat or knowing where he was going.


	21. Fracture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the chapter a day early because of the overwhelming response and I was super excited for this chapter to be up! Don't forget to leave a review.
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for always beta-ing for me. Special thanks to Breanie for helping this chapter be even more soul crushing than it was originally.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-One: Fracture"**

Teddy stared at the space where his godfather had been moments ago. The hole in the wall glared at him, taunting him. His chest heaved, his limbs shaking. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever been angry at his godfather. Harry had yelled at Ginny and Lily, had punched a hole into the plaster, had stormed past them to leave the house. Teddy blinked furiously, trying to remember a time that he had ever actually heard Harry raise his voice.

Harry wasn't a yeller. He had a way of making them feel guilty with his voice low and thick with disappointment. Ginny normally was the yeller. She would scream at them until she was blue in the face when they were in trouble.

Turning around, Teddy saw that Ginny had sunk to her knees on the ground. Tears leaked from her eyes at an alarming rate, her shoulders shaking as loud sobs escaped her lips. Albus knelt beside her with his arms wrapped around her neck. He rubbed her back, his face buried into her shoulder. Lily clung to James and wept with her face buried into his side. James didn't seem like he knew what to do, his eyes darting from his crying sister in his arms to his sobbing mother on the floor. Teddy took a few steps forward and clamped a hand on a very white-faced James' shoulder.

"Mum?" James whispered.

Ginny's shoulders shook more violently and the sob that escaped her lips made Albus jump. He tightened his grip around his mother's neck. James' horror-filled eyes met Teddy's. He looked from his older brother to his mother looking like a lost little kid. Teddy hesitated only for a moment before he made his way over to Ginny. He knelt down beside her and his fingers brushed along her wrist. Her brown eyes snapped to look up at him. Teddy felt a lump lodge in his throat as he grasped her hand into his. When he tugged her to her feet, the Ginny he knew seemed to come back to herself. Her wide, tear-stained eyes locked with his.

"Where did Daddy go?" Lily sniffed.

Teddy squeezed Ginny's hand and she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Her mouth opened but no words came out. A ragged breath escaped her lips, tears continuing to leak from her eyes.

"Who cares, Lily?" Teddy's jaw clenched. "He had to go."

Ginny wrapped an arm around Albus' shoulders and tugged him close to her side. She wiped her finger underneath her eye before she locked eyes with Teddy. Her chest heaved and it looked like she was attempting to smile but couldn't find it within her to accomplish the task. Teddy smiled for her, showing her that they were alright.

"He's fighting it, Ted." Ginny grasped his wrist.

"Don't call me that."

Teddy licked his lips, the nickname that Harry almost exclusively called him suddenly hurt. His godfather didn't do pet names. Instead, he shortened their names as a sign of affection. Harry and James were the ones who called him Ted the most with it occasionally escaping Ginny's lips. He didn't want to be Ted anymore.

"Teddy, Harry needs help, but he's fighting it. Why else do you think he left?" Ginny sighed, looking exhausted.

"Because he's selfish!" Teddy shouted. "He doesn't care about us or what it's doing to us as long as he gets his precious fix!"

"No," Ginny whispered, shaking her head. "Harry cares, Teddy, he cares almost _too much_ and that's why he's losing control."

She held her free arm open to him. Teddy stepped into her embrace. He wrapped one arm around Ginny's shoulders and the other around Albus, who was still glued to her side. Burying his face into Ginny's hair, he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to be strong for Ginny and his siblings.

His mind flashed back to all the times when he was just a kid, when Harry would be packing up to go out of town on some Auror mission. He would clamp Teddy on the shoulder and tell him to take care of Ginny and the younger kids. There would always be a smile on his face as he told Teddy he was the man of the house when he was gone. Teddy had always thought it was funny, would laugh and eventually roll his eyes when he was older. Suddenly, he felt the weight of responsibility falling onto his shoulders more now than ever.

"Jamie, can you use the Floo to go get your Uncle Ron?" Ginny pulled back. "Teddy, can you go grab your grandmother?"

"No! Teddy! Jamie!" Lily looked between her brothers with wild eyes, her arms tightening around James' midsection. "I want them to stay, Mum!"

Teddy crossed the space between him and Lily. He bent down and held his arms open. She ditched James quickly in favor of Teddy, a flash of hurt crossing James' face momentarily She rose on her tiptoes so she could fling her arms around his neck. He picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"I'll be right back, yeah?" Teddy kissed her on the cheek.

"No, it's fine. You should all stay together. I'll call them. Teddy, honey, can you sit with the kids?" Ginny ran a hand down her weary face. "I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight right now."

Teddy nodded and inclined his head towards sofa in the parlor. He led the way in and collapsed onto the sofa with Lily on his lap and Albus sat down close to his side. James took a seat across from him on the coffee table, his fingers curling around the edge on either side of his legs. Ginny lit the fireplace and her head disappeared into the flames.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Lily plopped her bottom onto the sofa but kept her legs slung across Teddy's lap.

"He has an addiction."

Teddy wasn't going to lie to his siblings like Harry had lied to everyone for months. They deserved to know the awful truth, to ask questions, and to know why their dad was going to disappear into some treatment facility. At least, Teddy hoped that's what was going to happen after his breakdown.

"What's an addiction?" Lily's brow furrowed.

"People talk at school about Colin and Mary Harrison's mum having an addiction to pain pills." Albus squirmed next to him.

"Shut it, Al." James' heel kicked the back of the coffee table. "Colin hates when people talk about his mum."

Teddy looked between the brothers. He had heard James talk about his mate Colin before. He could only assume Mary was a younger sibling who was in Albus' grade. The name didn't sound familiar. Teddy wrapped an arm around Albus and pulled him close to his side.

"Muggles can get addicted to things like pills while wizards can get addicted to potions," Teddy explained as he glanced over at James.

"Colin's mum got in a bad car accident and couldn't walk for months." James looked behind him to see Ginny still talking to someone in the fireplace. "He said she couldn't stop even after she didn't need them anymore and went to something called rehab to get off the pills. She won't even take over the counter stuff now."

"Is Dad addicted to pain potions?" Lily played with the Hufflepuff bracelet on Teddy's wrist.

"No, he's addicted to something called Felix Felicis. It makes you lucky."

The children ceased talking when Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace. Her shoulders shuddered before she stuck her head right back in to call someone else. All of the younger kids turned their eyes expectantly at Teddy to continue. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Mum says he needs to go to a treatment facility," Teddy continued. "It's kind of like the Muggle rehab, I guess."

"It's not Dad's fault though, right?" James pressed. "Just like it wasn't Colin's mum's fault. They both almost died and they both made bad choices."

An uncomfortable feeling slithered across Teddy's chest. He had been so _angry_ at Harry that he didn't even consider that Harry didn't have a choice in the matter. He did nearly die, had been dying for months if they were all being honest with themselves. There were so many near misses in the first month after he had been cursed. What if he started taking Felix Felicis because he was worried about winding up in hospital again or worse… dying? Teddy frowned, remembering how scared he had been at the prospect of Harry dying.

"Nah, it could happen to anybody." Teddy cleared his throat before the siblings fell into silence as his anger towards Harry slowly started to disperse.

Ginny finished up her calls and joined them. She perched herself next to James on the coffee table and slung an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her side, accepting the comfort without question. Soon, Grandmum Andy stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off her dressing gown. She smiled at the Potters and started kissing each one of them on the head or cheek in greeting.

The fireplace roared to life a second time and Ron stumbled out. He sighed, looking at his niece and nephews with a frown etched deeply upon his face. Only a few moments later, George stepped through the fire looking tired and still in his pajamas. Ron didn't look surprised by his appearance and Teddy wondered exactly how many people actually knew of Harry's addiction.

"Let's go upstairs." Andy smiled sweetly at the kids. "I think a sleepover in your parents' room sounds like a good way to spend the evening."

James looked like he was about to protest but stopped when he saw his mother's pointed look. His eyes sought out Teddy. There was no way that Teddy was going to go upstairs and go to sleep. He was a lot older than the younger kids and he wanted involved in whatever they had planned for the night.

Lily and Albus mumbled sleepily before they both sought out Andy's warm embrace. Teddy stood to his full height and made his way over to his uncles.

"Teddy, are you coming?" Andy pulled him from his reverie.

"No." He shoved his hands into his gold and green plaid pajama pockets.

"I'm staying too." James placed himself next to Teddy, his chin jutted up with determination splattered across his features.

"No, James, you will go up upstairs with Grandmum Andy. Teddy's sixteen years old. He's a lot older than you." Ginny stood up and crossed the room.

"It's not fair!" James eyes flashed. "I'm ten years old! I'll be going to Hogwarts next year! I can help!"

George placed a hand on James shoulder and spun him around. He offered his nephew a tight smile.

"James, I understand that you think ten is a very mature age. Trust me when I say that it isn't. You are a lot like I was at that age. Always looking for the next big adventure, always looking for a new opportunity to prank, thinking that I was a lot more powerful than I actually was. Your dad needs our help right now. Ron and I are going to go find him. Teddy's going to sit with your mum and wait for our Patronus. You have the job of watching out for your kid brother and sister." George squeezed James' shoulder. "We all have a job to do and your job is to march upstairs and make sure your younger siblings are alright."

If there was anyone besides Harry that James would listen to, it was George Weasley. James thought his uncle was the epitome of cool – owned a joke shop, was one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, made sure that the Marauder's Map was returned to the rightful owners, and was always supplying James and Fred with the latest joke products to test out on their unsuspecting family members. Stiffly, James nodded before joining Andy and they made their way upstairs.

George sighed once they were gone and raked a hand through his hair. He looked between Ron and Ginny, a frown etched onto his face. It was rather odd to see George looking so serious. He was normally all smiles and cracking jokes. There were a few times a year when George would become eerily quiet and would disappear for days on end into the office of the joke shop. Teddy remembered it happening a lot more as a kid before Freddie and Roxy were born. George wouldn't show up to Friday night dinners for a whole month. He could vaguely remember long stretches of time when he would just disappear. He could remember Harry and Ron going to find him and bring him out of whatever dark hole he had found himself in.

"Alright, so let me get this straight since Ron's Patronus was very brief and uninformative which, in and of itself, isn't very surprising." George rubbed his eyes. "Harry's been taking Felix Felicis for months now and slowly becoming addicted to the point where he needs to be locked up in some facility to detox? Now, he's run off somewhere and didn't say where he was going?"

"Essentially." Ron frowned.

"Well, nobody guessed that." George laughed humorlessly. "Dad had Mum convinced he was abusing Muggle pain medicine because he hates the way the pain potions alter his mind. But, you know, Harry would go big or go home in getting addicted to a mind-altering potion. He never half-arsed anything."

"Alright, where would he go?" Ron sighed, glancing sideways at his brother. "You think he'd wander around the village or actually go somewhere? Hermione said she'd stay up and watch for him in case he stops by our house."

"Merlin, I could just picture him going to the Ministry and locking himself up in his office." George lolled his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I think he'd go to Grimmauld Place." Ginny wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"He didn't sell that dump?" George's face pinched.

"Nah, I don't think he'd go back there." Ron shook his head. "He hated living there after the war, said it reminded him too much of Sirius."

Teddy had heard stories of Grimmauld Place – the famed headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix during the war, the place where his parents met, and the house that Harry said could be his one day if he wanted it because he had more claim to the house than anybody.

"I think that's why he would go to Grimmauld Place." Ginny crossed her arms over his chest. "All of his family is our family. He has no family outside of the Weasleys to call his own. He'd go to the one place where he had someone he considered family who wanted and loved him as a kid. The only place that he had ever lived with Sirius, to be close to the one last remaining bit of Sirius that's left."

"Harry's mental enough to actually have that sort of logic." George nodded absentmindedly.

Ron sighed. "Alright, let's just do a quick sweep of-"

"Oh, look at that fancy Auror over there using words like sweep." George grinned.

"-the village." Ron glared at George. "Then, we'll stop by the Ministry and then Grimmauld Place."

"I want to go with you," Teddy announced.

Ron and George immediately glanced over at Ginny. Teddy held his breath, his eyes locking with the woman who had been his mother for as long as he could remember. He pleaded silently with her. Ginny nodded and Teddy felt the corners of his mouth twitching. Ron wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"When you find him, you'll get him to the treatment facility that Andy's friend works at?" Ginny looked between her brothers. "The one in Chippenham."

"Yeah, we'll send you a Patronus when we are on our way," Ron confirmed.

"Are you meeting us there or are we locking Harry up in there on our own?" George shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll meet you there." Ginny nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears again. "If he resists signing himself in, I'm going to see if I can sign him in against his will. He… he needs it."

Teddy froze at the words. The thought of Ginny forcibly signing Harry into a treatment center that he didn't want made his stomach flip flop. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that, that his godfather would make the right decision and sign himself into treatment. With the air uncomfortable around them, Teddy and his uncles got ready to leave.

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was going. His mind was reeling from the events of the evening. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, like he was stuck in some sort of nightmare. The events were hazy at best, distorted like he was swimming under water.

The bitter wind whipped against his cheeks. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets to try to warm them. He shivered against the icy air as his jumper wasn't enough to keep him warm. He vaguely thought about casting a Warming Charm on himself but felt that the punishment of the frigid air was well deserved.

He passed the Apparition point near their home and continued towards the small village. Little stone houses lined the streets. Their fairy lights were bright and shining against the heavy snow. Some of the houses still had their lights on inside with cars packed in the little brick driveways or on the side of the small lanes. He could remember his Aunt Petunia always complaining around the holidays that too many cars lined the perfectly manicured streets of Privet Drive in a haphazard manner.

Soon, he found himself in the commercial center of the village. The small pizza shop that the kids loved to go to for dinner. The ice cream parlor that they stopped at after football games and dance recitals. The toy store, the little boutique that Lily loved that sold a wide selection of poofy skirts and hair bows, the shoe store, the cinema, the apothecary, and the furniture store were all decked out in holiday cheer with lights and wreaths on the doors. A large snowman family decorated with hats and scarves was built outside of the school.

Raking a hand through his hair, Harry let out a huff that lingered in the air in front of him. He knew he couldn't wander around Cornwood all night, knew he would have to find shelter somewhere before he froze to death. How would that headline look on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_? "Potion Addict Harry Potter Freezes to Death While Alone on Christmas." Harry laughed bitterly, his eyes darting around the village.

Then, it hit him. He had never sold Grimmauld Place. Despite the fact that Sirius hated the place, Harry couldn't find it within himself to sell the old house. It was the only place he had ever lived under the same roof as his godfather, a place that he had once considered home in an odd sort of way. He spent his first real Christmas there – one not locked up in the cupboard under the stairs or spent at school because no one wanted him in their home.

Harry made his way to a small alley between the apothecary and market. He moved down the small lane until he was engulfed by darkness. Turning to look at the street to ensure no one was around, Harry let out a shuddering sigh before he was gone with a faint _pop!_

It had been years since he Apparated to the top step of number 12, Grimmauld Place. He nearly toppled backwards but somehow managed to catch his balance within the wards so no one would see him. Drawing his wand, he pressed the tip to where the doorknob should have been. The door flung open and he stepped inside.

He had lived at Grimmauld Place briefly after the war. Ron and George had moved in with him and the three of them had renovated the entire house. They had sent Blasting Curses all around Walburga Black's portrait to take it down and burn it in the back garden of the Burrow. They had refinished the floors, blew out walls to make bigger bedrooms, and redid the whole kitchen. The heavy curtains, dark walls, and ornate furniture had all been replaced. It looked like a home by the time they were done with it, but Harry didn't want to live in London with all the hustle and bustle or live long term in a house that reminded him painfully of Sirius. Harry and Ginny had only lived in the house for a year together before they moved to Cornwood.

The house looked more cheerful than it had been when he was fifteen. It was just as dusty and grimy as before, though. Kreacher had been stationed at Hogwarts for more than a decade now, happily working in the kitchens the last he heard. Harry made his way through the home, seeking out the parlor which was just as filthy as the rest of the house. Harry stood in the middle of the room, his gaze focused on the corner fireplace as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. His fingertips brushed over the glass vial and bile immediately rose in his throat.

Harry took the little vial of liquid luck out of his pocket. The shimmering molten gold no longer sang to him. He hated it. He hated the way he relied upon it. He hated the way it talked ill of the ones he loved. He hated how it tried to twist his thoughts and manipulate him. Tightening his grip around the vial, he drew back his arm and hurled it across the room. The vial shattered as it connected with the wall. The gold liquid dripped down the wall in huge droplets. For the first time since he started taking the potion, Felix screamed in anger but Harry smiled for himself.

Harry's chest heaved and a small chuckle escaped his lips. His chuckle slowly turned into a laugh. His laughter morphed into gasping sobs as he sank to his knees on the floor. He had messed up. He had been weak and taken half a vial of Felix. Through blurry eyes, he glanced at his wristwatch and knew that his six hours was up by this point in the night. The peak of Felix's influence was over, but he still spoke soft words in his head. It would be a few more days before the withdrawal symptoms would hit. He had no doubt that Felix would wreak havoc on him for his disobedience.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Harry collapsed against the nearest wall. He brought his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapping around his legs until he was in a nice little ball. His forehead connected with his knees and another shuddering sob escaped his lips. Lily and Ginny's crying faces were burned into the backs of his eyelids. He could still hear the anger in Teddy's words. He could see the shocked expressions on James and Albus' faces. He had walked out. He had left his family. How could they ever forgive him?

Harry didn't cry often. In fact, the last time he remembered sobbing uncontrollably was after the war. He had taken a sledgehammer to one of the walls at Grimmauld Place, having preferred a Muggle method of destruction to take out his frustrations. He didn't know how much time had passed as he sat on the dusty floor of Grimmauld Place and allowed his despair to take control over him. At some point, he had slumped against the wall and dozed off to sleep.

The next thing he knew was that there was a loud bang that drew Harry out of his slumber. Sleep clung heavily to his eyes. His glasses were crooked on his face and gunk clung to his eyelashes and in the corners of his eyes. The floorboards creaked and Harry fumbled for his wand, his reflexes sluggish and clumsy.

He froze when he saw Teddy, Ron, and George standing in the doorway of the parlor. He gulped as he blinked up at them, his hand falling useless to his side. Pain radiated down his neck from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. He tried to stretch it out but felt little relief. His eyes locked with his godson and the uncomfortable feeling of tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He felt Felix sneer in the back of his mind but Harry tried to ignore it.

"Ted," Harry rasped.

Teddy didn't move nor did he say anything. Harry couldn't help but think he had somehow ruined their close relationship. Had he accidently said Felix's words out loud? The thought twisted deep within his chest and the air rushed out of his lungs. The argument with Ginny was a blur. He couldn't distinguish what he had actually said and what had been said in his head.

"Harry, we're going to get you to a treatment facility, alright?" Ron took a step forward and crouched down in front of him. "You need help."

"Ginny," Harry gasped out, his eyes flying between his three family members.

"She's at home with the younger kids. Andromeda's over there too. Ginny said she'd meet us at the treatment facility. We just need to send her a Patronus when we are on our way." Ron clapped a hand on Harry's neck.

"I want to see her."

Harry felt panic rise up in his chest. He needed to talk to her. He needed to apologize for everything he had done and said for the past couple of months, especially for everything that had transpired on Christmas night. He hated himself and hated what he had put his family through. Blood pounded in his ears as his chest grew tight. His entire body felt like it was being pricked with pins and his limbs shook violently.

"She's meeting us there, mate." Ron gripped his bicep. "Come on, I'll Apparate us. George will take Teddy."

Harry allowed Ron to help him to his feet. His legs wobbled under his weight and he gripped Ron tightly to keep from toppling over. He glanced over at Teddy again at the mention of his name. George had his arm slung around the teenager's shoulders. His godson looked like he was on the verge of crying, his eyes blinking back tears.

"Ted, I'm so sorry." Harry licked his lips. "I didn't mean anything I said."

"Why'd you do it?" Ted whispered so softly that Harry wasn't actually sure if he heard him correctly.

Harry pushed off Ron and stumbled forward. His chest was so tight that he couldn't breathe correctly. Air escaped his lips in short huffs as he reached out to clamp a hand on Teddy's shoulder. His lips parted, the corners of his lips twitching. How could he explain to his sixteen-year-old godson that he had been scared and got addicted to a potion? How could he tell the kid who had always looked up to him that he had been weak? George took a step back, his arm leaving Teddy's shoulders. He gently pushed the kid to take a step forward.

"I love you, Ted. Merlin, I love you so much," he cried, his arms tightening around his son and Teddy's face buried into his neck. "You're my son, my pride and joy, and the thought of you seeing me as weak… the thought of you seeing me as anything but the man you knew… I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want to let Ginny or your brothers or your sister down. I wanted to be strong and, in that moment, when I realized I nearly died on that wharf… it just happened, Ted. I kept seeing your and Ginny's and the kids' faces looking scared and worried. I… I took a potion not thinking of the consequences. Merlin, Ted, if I could go back, I wouldn't do it. I'd do things differently if I could. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Ted. You deserve a better father than the one you've been stuck with."

Arms threw themselves around Harry and Teddy's weight nearly caused them both to go tumbling to the ground. Harry's fingers clawed at the back of Teddy's coat, pulling the kid as close to him as humanly possible. Their cheeks pressed together. Harry's right hand found the back of Teddy's head, his fingers tangling through his godson's inky hair. Teddy's shoulders quaked and all Harry could do was hold onto him a little tighter. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Don't be daft, Dad! You're the best dad I could have ever hoped for. We all make mistakes, yeah? You always said it was how we handled them that showed what kind of person we truly were. Please, Dad, please, this is your chance to make it right. Please, just go and get treatment. That's the Gryffindor thing to do."

Harry's heart clenched. He knew what he had to do. He had to sign himself into treatment and kick his Felix Felicis habit. His family deserved more from him. They deserved the best version of himself. Right now, he was the worst version he could imagine.

He didn't trust himself to speak. He knew his words would come out in gasping, incoherent sobs. He merely nodded, his arms tightening around his godson. He saw a familiar Jack Russell Terrier Patronus escape the tip of Ron's wand. The dog danced on his hind legs for a few moments before he jumped through a wall.

Harry pulled back from the embrace, his hands on either side of Teddy's face. Offering him a watery smile, Harry willed himself to calm down enough to speak. He needed Teddy to know how much he loved him because he didn't know exactly what he had said to him when Felix had full control over him just hours ago.

"I love you," Harry rasped out.

Teddy blinked and nodded. "I love you, Dad."

Harry's hand snaked behind Teddy's head and he pressed his palm flat against the nape of Teddy's neck. With one final squeeze, he pulled back completely and turned to Ron. It was now or never. He needed to get to the treatment facility before he lost his nerve, before Felix managed to convince him not to go. His head pounded but Harry didn't know if that was Felix's doing or because he had cried nearly all night. Ron wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded at his best mate. He could do this. He had to do this.

* * *

Ginny lounged against the headboard of her bed. Lily's messy curls resided on her lap and her fingers brushed absentmindedly through the tangles. Next to her was Albus. He was sprawled out across the bed, soft snores escaping his lips. He looked so much like Harry when he was a child that Ginny sometimes felt like she had been thrown back in time. She tore her eyes off of his sleeping form to see James curled up in the wing-back chair. His eyes were open and staring unblinking out the window. Andy lounged across the room in the settee with her head leaning against the back at an awkward angle. She looked like she was asleep.

A silver light burst into the room. Ron's Patronus jumped up onto the bed and sat down in front of her. Its tongue lolled out the side, its tail thumping happily from side to side. Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They had found Harry. They were taking him to the treatment facility. As carefully as she could as to not to wake Lily, she slipped out from underneath her just as the Patronus faded and disappeared.

James sat up straighter in the chair. His eyes were wide and curious. He knew more of what was going on than Ginny had initially given him credit for. He had asked her questions about Harry's addiction once his younger siblings had fallen asleep. She had tried to answer them the best she could. She wanted to be honest with the kids about Harry's struggles. It was up to Harry if he wanted to be as open with them as she was. Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of telling him he couldn't go with her to the facility. Her gaze locked on the alarm clock on Harry's bedside table. It was almost five in the morning.

"They found Dad?" James whispered as he crossed the room to stand next to Ginny.

"They did. Your dad is on his way to the treatment facility. I have to be there to help him get signed in." Ginny brushed a black lock of hair off his forehead. "I'll be home soon."

"Can I go with you, Mum, please? I want to see Dad. I want to tell him… I wanna tell him that I love him and I'm not mad at him for getting addicted to Felix Felicia."

"Felix Felicis." A watery smile spread across her face. "I know that would make your dad very happy to know that. I know he's beating himself up for what's happened."

"So, I can go?"

"Jamie, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go right now." Ginny cupped his cheek as he hung his head.

James' face fell. Tears clung to his lashes, his brows furrowing. Andy stirred from the settee and she ambled across the room. She laid a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze.

"Hugh said that nobody could see Harry when he was going through the withdrawal. It may be a few weeks before any of you can see him." Andy smiled tightly.

Ginny glanced over at Andy, the unspoken suggestion hanging thickly between them. She snapped her attention back to James who looked much older than ten years old in that moment. Harry would hate it if she brought James with her. In a split-second decision, Ginny nodded stiffly and a smile broke out on James' face.

"I swear, Mum, I won't you down! I'll be on my best behavior. I won't pull any pranks or make any silly jokes. I'll make sure I listen to you and I'll stay with you the whole time. If you need to leave to go back with Dad, I'll stay with Teddy and be really good for him. You won't regret letting me go!"

Ginny let out a strangled chuckle as she slipped a hand over her mouth. She could always count on James to break the tension. Merlin, she hoped she was doing the right thing by allowing him to go with her.

Andy pulled Ginny into an embrace and whispered that everything would turn out alright. Ginny tried to keep her tears at bay as she thanked the older woman profusely for everything. Pulling away, she held open her arm for James. He slipped his arm around her waist and followed her out of the bedroom, his head leaning against her shoulder. Ginny was very well aware of just how tall James had grown recently. He was only a head shorter than her. It wouldn't be long before he towered over her like Teddy did.

They bundled up in their Macintosh coats, scarfs, and gloves. James didn't even protest when she handed him his wool tassel hat. He just shoved it over his wild black hair and pulled the flaps over his ears with a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes before they exited the house and made their way to the Apparition point. With a faint _pop!_ they were gone.

They reappeared across the street from the treatment facility. Her arm tightened around James' shoulder and she was happy to have him there for the support. Her hand rubbed up his bicep as she blinked up at the building. From the outside it looked like an old Tudor house that had been neglected in recent years. Vines crawled up the sides of the house, grass grew between the stones in the walkway. The bushes were slightly overgrown and the grass in need of a cut.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, psyching herself up to walk across the street and enter the building. It was the best place for Harry to be to detox. He had proven he couldn't accomplish the task at home. Ginny didn't want to force him into a facility unless it was absolutely necessarily. She wanted him to realize he needed to go on his own accord and willingly sign himself in for the detox program.

There were two faint _pops!_ that sounded across the street. George and Teddy appeared first and were closely followed by Ron and Harry. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. Harry leaned heavily against Ron's side looking pale and worn. His hair was messier than normal, his cheeks gaunt. He looked thinner, like he had lost some of his muscle mass over the past few weeks.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually here at a treatment facility and saying goodbye to Harry for Merlin knew how long while he detoxed. She never would have thought in a million years this is where they would have found themselves.

Teddy stepped forward and was at Harry's other side like a flash of lightning. Harry looked like he was practically being dragged into the treatment facility. She couldn't help but wonder if that's because he was dead on his feet or because Felix was forcing him to fight it. George trailed behind them, looking around the area. His eyes locked with Ginny's and he paused in his stride.

Time seemed to be frozen as she stood in the snow next to James. Teddy, Ron, and Harry disappeared through the front doors while George jogged across the street. Ginny wiped the tears off her cheeks.

She hadn't seen him look so grim in years. It reminded her of the weeks directly following Fred's death. The piercing glare that clearly read _don't fuck with me_ written plainly across his face, his lips drawn into a thin line, the tightness in his jaw. Harry was like a brother to George – had been long before he married Ginny. When Fred died, Ron and Harry had taken George under their wing. They included him in all their little adventures, had guys' nights at the pub, had all lived together in Grimmauld Place and took out their frustrations of the war out on the house.

"Ginny. James." George wrapped his one arm around her and the other around James.

Her chest heaved as she wrapped an arm around her brother. She buried her face into his collarbone and the tears started to spill from her eyes once more. She didn't know how to face Harry without being a sobbing mess. That was the last thing that Harry needed… to see her falling apart in front of him. He had always been uncomfortable around people crying. He was better at it with the kids because he knew a kiss and a hug was all it took to make them feel better. They had easy problems he knew how to solve. Harry couldn't solve her despair that easily.

"I can't go in there. I can't, George, I just can't." Ginny sobbed, her fingers clenching the back of his jacket desperately. "I can't be strong anymore. I can't do it."

"Shh, Ginny, you can do it. You are strong. You've always been the strongest one of us all." George pressed a kiss to her temple. "Harry needs you right now. You guys need each other if you're going to get through this. You can't do this separately."

Ginny let out another sob, her shoulders shaking violently. George whispered reassuring words in her ear until she calmed down a bit. She pulled back, wiping her tears furiously off her face. She had lost herself, completely forgetting she had allowed James to come with her until she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"Give me a moment. Harry can't see me crying." Ginny sniffed.

"He won't give a flying fuck if you're crying. He loves you. He feels right awful for what happened last night." George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the facility. "He was really upset when we found him. He was babbling out his apologies to Teddy. He came here on his own. He said he wanted to come and get help. That's something, right?"

Ginny didn't feel the comfort of the words. She kept thinking that she would just make everything worse if she saw him. She didn't think she could face him without bursting into tears. Ginny's breathing picked up the closer they got to the facility. George tightened his grip around her shoulders as they stood on the stoop right outside the front door. With a deep breath, she nodded at her brother. George opened up the door.

Harry was hyperventilating in front of the welcome desk. His knuckles were wrapped around the edge of the desk and he was shaking his head furiously. Ron stood next to him, his palm pressed comfortingly between his shoulder blades. Teddy stood off to the side, his arms wrapped around his midsection. He was whiter than a ghost as he stared at his godfather.

"She's here, Harry, she's here." Ron clapped Harry on the back.

Ginny felt her heart stop when Harry turned to look at her. Ginny patted James' arm and pointed towards Teddy. Reluctantly, James let go of his mother and obediently marched over towards Teddy. The two brothers embraced, James whispered something in Teddy's ear, and Teddy shook his head with a soft smile crossing his features.

She turned back to her husband. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and puffy like he had been crying for hours on end. Her throat tightened as he straightened to his full height. He took a step forward, stumbling as he did so. Ron wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. Harry shrugged him off as he took a few more steps closer to Ginny.

"Ginny… Gin…" he croaked. "Gin, I'm so sorry. I'm so… you were right. I knew you were right, but I was scared and I let Felix control me. I can fight off the bloody Imperius Curse but I let a potion defeat me and I… Merlin, Gin, I'm so ashamed. You deserve better and Felix kept telling me you didn't understand me but you did and I'm so sorry, Gin, please, I love you so much and the thought of you leaving me…"

"Harry," Ginny took a step forward and stroked his hair, "I'm not going anywhere. It's us, the two of us against the world. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you, Harry, and nothing will change that."

Harry's shoulders sagged and he let out a long, jagged breath. Ginny cupped either side of his face, her thumbs brushing along the edges of the purple bruises under his eyes. He leaned into her touch. He raised his own trembling hands and wrapped his fingers around her wrists.

"I love you, Gin. I love you so much."

"Did they tell you why you're here?" she whispered.

He jerked his head in the positive. "I'm ready to get some help."

"Mister Potter, we ask that you hand over all of your personal effects to your wife."

Ginny turned her head to see a man in dark robes looming near them. He was around Andy's age, tall and handsome. He had Professor Slughorn's unique gooseberry colored eyes and straw-colored hair. Harry seemed unbothered by him so she could only assume that they had already been introduced. Ginny rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"They said I can't see you for a while." Harry blinked rapidly as he looked at her.

Ginny nodded, her heart shattering at Harry saying the words out loud. She thought she would still be able to visit him, to see him until Andy had mentioned that tidbit back at the house. It hurt her to think that she could go days, weeks, even a month without seeing him. She had no idea how long the detox process would take. Everything she read said it could vary depending on the level of dependency.

She dropped her hands from his face and stepped back. Harry let go of her wrists. He undid the buckle of his watch and held it out to Ginny. He pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and handed her that too. He raked a hand through his hair, his body physically vibrating at the loss of his wand. Harry never parted with his wand. It was always on his person or beside him when he slept.

"We're going to ask you to give her your ring too."

Harry froze at the request. His gaze fell down onto his hand. His thumb twirled the black band. His head snapped up, panic in his eyes at handing over his last remaining connection to her while he was in treatment. A single tear rolled down his cheek as his thumb and forefinger gripped the ring. He tugged it off slowly, his chest heaving.

Ginny blinked as she held out her hand, the tiny piece of metal warm and heavy in her palm. She slipped it onto her thumb. She grabbed Harry's ringless hand and gave it a squeeze. Their fingers intertwined and she leaned forward to kiss his ring on her thumb. She rotated her wrist to give her access to Harry's ring finger. She kissed that too, her lips lingering on his skin. Then, she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't take it off until it's back on your finger," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, his eyes blinking rapidly. Her chest heaved and Ginny tried to gulp down the lump that had formed in her throat. _It's not forever. It's not forever._ They would be together again when the detox was over. They could put this whole nightmare behind them. She stepped back and let out a swallow breath before she looked up at him through her tear-clad lashes.

"Dad!" James strolled forward and slammed his body into Harry's chest. "I love you, Dad. I'm not mad at you. I love you. It can happen to anyone, yeah? You got hurt and it happened. I promise, I understand and I love you."

"Jamie, I love you so much, you know that, right?" Harry's hands carded through James' hair. "I'm going to be gone for a little bit but there won't be a day that goes by that I don't think about you and your brothers and your sister. I love you all so much. Merlin, Jamie, I love you. I need you to be strong for your siblings."

"Don't worry, Dad, I won't let you down! I'll be as good as you! I'll even do the voices for Lily's stories!"

Harry's voice cracked a little. "I know you will, Jamie. When Teddy goes back to school, you're the man of the house. You have to take care of your mum, Albus, and Lily. Can you do that for me? Can you watch out for them while I'm here?"

"Yeah, Dad, anything." James tightened his grip around his dad's waist.

"Come here, Jamie, your mum needs a minute with your dad." George waved James over and Ginny shot him a grateful smile.

James slipped back, ducking his head as he rushed over to join his uncles and brother. Ginny smiled up at Harry, her eyes searching his face. She stepped closer to him. His fingers brushed across her neck before his hand snaked around to the nape of her neck. He tugged her forward and their lips met.

Ginny draped her arms over his shoulders and melted into him. Harry kissed her like he had kissed her in front of all their friends and classmates in Gryffindor Tower, so full of passion and so hungrily. Her heart ached with every brush of his lips. She didn't want to part from him, didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had to. She knew he needed to start his detox so that he could be Harry again. They pulled apart, both out of breath, their foreheads touching.

"I love you," he croaked.

"I love you, Harry. Don't forget that. I am so proud of you for doing this. I love you." She kissed his cheek, trailing down his jaw until their lips met once again. "I love you. I love you."

She cupped either side of his face. He looked at her with watery eyes, his glasses fogging up by the tabs. She drew him closer for one last peck on the lips. Before she lost her nerve, she let her hands drop but he grabbed her hand. With his eyes on hers he slowly brought her palm to his lips. He kissed the ring on her finger before holding her palm close to his cheek.

"I love you."

Ginny held back a sob as she let her fingers caress his cheek. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She could be strong and she would sob into her pillow later.

"I love you, always, Harry."

He turned his head to kiss her palm once more, tears in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling before he finally let go of her wrist. The lack of contact suddenly made her feel cold as she moved away from him. _It's not forever_ , she reminded herself.

Harry blinked at her, his hands shaking a bit before he turned towards his sons. "Ted. Jamie."

They both rushed forward and engulfed Harry into a hug. They clung to him, James' arms tight around his waist and Teddy's arms circled around his neck. Harry held them close, his lips moving and whispering reassuring words into their ears. Ginny placed one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth as she watched the scene.

The thing that she loved most about Harry was how fiercely he loved. When it came to love, Harry threw himself all in and bared his soul for all to see. It was one of the few times he didn't hold back in his life. He allowed himself to love those around him to the point that he would rather die than see them suffer. Ginny had no doubt that they would be able to mend the fracture in their family that Felix had created. For Harry's boundless ability to love filled cracks, healed scars, and sealed together the broken pieces.


	22. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I was extremely sick the other week and didn't get the chapter finished in time to post last Sunday. I'm back on track now and, hopefully, there will be no more delays! Don't forget to leave a review! Your reviews inspire me. They make me want to write. They make me happy!
> 
> Special thanks to Breanie for her amazing feedback, inspiring some scenes, and helping me with my chapter ending this time around.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-Two: Five"**

Teddy groaned as a bright light shined across his face. Quirking an eye open, he looked around his bedroom. The slight weight of Albus' head and arm laid across his chest. James' chest pressed against his other side, his nose poking him in the shoulder. His little brothers had taken to sleeping in his room ever since their dad had been checked into the treatment facility three days ago. Lily had been sleeping in their parents' room.

Contemplating on how he was going to get out of bed without waking his brothers, Teddy sighed as tried to maneuver his way out from under Albus and, in the process, elbowed James in the stomach. James groaned and sat up in bed, his hair even messier than normal. He squinted down at Teddy, his eyes blinking and hand rubbing his stomach.

"What's wrong?" James croaked as he fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table.

"It's morning," Teddy whispered as he successfully freed half of his body. "I have to use the loo and you two are using me as your pillow."

James glanced up at the ceiling before sighing. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself off. Albus rolled over off Teddy and hugged a pillow, sleepy mumbles escaping his lips. Teddy disappeared into his bathroom and took his time, hoping that his brothers would be downstairs by the time he finished. It wasn't like he _minded_ being there for his brothers. He was happy to spend extra time with them and help them deal with Harry's temporary absence. He just wouldn't mind at least a little time to himself to mirror call Victoire or to just stop being overly optimistic and cheerful around them.

Exiting the bathroom, Teddy had no such luck. Albus was still sleeping and James sat perched on the edge of the bed. Suppressing a groan, Teddy forced a smile on his face. He gestured with his head for James to follow him.

They crept down the hallway and passed their parents' room. The door was open, which was something that Ginny had done since Harry had been in treatment. He supposed she wanted them to know her door was always open if they needed anything. Teddy peered in to see Lily cuddling against their mother. They were both still fast asleep.

Teddy and James made their way to the kitchen and started on breakfast for the family. Teddy kept it simple and made some beans and toast. James' delicate tones carried throughout the house. It wasn't long before the rest of the Potters were up because of James laughing at Teddy failing at using a Muggle can opener and opted to sneak out his wand. Ginny kissed both boys on the cheeks and thanked them for getting breakfast started. She then helped Teddy toast the bread while James stirred the beans. Albus set the table while Lily poured food into the cat's food dish.

After breakfast, the younger kids ran upstairs to get ready for the day while Teddy lingered behind to help Ginny clean up. She tried to wave him off, but he stayed rooted in his spot. His bottom lip slid between his teeth as he leaned his back against the island.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." Teddy drummed his fingers on the island.

It had been a thought that had been swirling around in his mind ever since the day they said goodbye to Harry. School seemed useless, unimportant. How would James and Albus make it through a day without being glued to his side for a good ninety percent of the time? They only seemed to leave him when they were getting ready for the day or needed to use the loo.

"You're going back to Hogwarts." Ginny sighed as she waved her wand and the soapy sponge started scrubbing the dishes. "That's non-negotiable."

"Look, I'm needed at home right now." Teddy raked a hand through his dark hair. "I can help with the kids. I'm a sixth year. There's no O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s. I'll study hard at home. It'll be fine."

"You're needed at school." Ginny turned to face him. "This isn't up for discussion. You're sixteen years old. Your only job is to go to school and study hard."

"School is useless."

"School is essential."

"Hmm… okay, tell me how many N.E.W.T.'s Harry has again? I think a whomping zero. Not to mention, he's a Hogwarts dropout. He never even finished school, and he became Head Auror."

Ginny looked like she was about ready to throttle him, but Teddy stood his ground. There was no reason, in his mind, why he couldn't just study from home for a month or however long Harry was in treatment. His siblings needed him. Ginny needed him. He wanted to be there for his family.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you planning on defeating a Dark Lord and get accepted into an Auror position because you saved countless lives?" Ginny smiled ruefully. "No? Alright, well then, I think any future employer is going to want you to have at least a few N.E.W.T.'s."

"I don't even need a job." Teddy crossed his arms over his chest. "I know I have a nice cushy trust fund."

"If you think you can blow off school and you'll still have access to that cushy trust fund, then you've got another thing coming. Harry and I have worked hard for the things we have. The only time we have ever touched Harry's family money has been to buy this house and to set up accounts for you kids." Ginny frowned. "I will not have you lazing about like some entitled pureblood and live off family money. We set that money aside to help you buy homes and start families, not to live off."

Teddy frowned, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling before he could stop himself. He didn't _want_ to give Ginny a hard time. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to be home with his family. He didn't understand why that was such a bad thing.

"All I'm saying is that if I don't get a job right away, it's not the end of the world. You need me here. Hogwarts doesn't need me." Teddy's jaw clenched.

"What I need is for my eldest son to go to school and get the education he deserves. I'll be fine, Teddy." He opened his mouth to protest, and she squeezed his shoulder. "You know, I already have five big brothers. As my son, you're not supposed to jump in and try to protect me. It's my job to protect you."

"We can protect each other if I stay home. Please, Mum. With Dad in a treatment facility, I don't want you to be alone."

Ginny rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I love you for that, but I'll be fine. I promise. We have the biggest family in probably the entire wizarding world. Trust me, I will not be alone. Besides, Hogwarts might not need you there, but I think Victoire does."

Teddy blushed. "That's not… bloody hell."

"Just because you're almost seventeen doesn't mean you can use that kind of language," Ginny scolded as she pulled out of the embrace, but her lips twitched. "Ron and George are bad influences on you kids. You don't hear Harry using that kind of language."

Teddy let out a small chuckle, as he could count on one hand the number of times he had heard Harry swear.

The kids thundered down the stairs and spilled back into the kitchen, their voices louder than ever. James and Albus were immediately at his side and chatting about playing board games. Ginny cleared her throat, shooting Teddy a warning look that clearly read their discussion was over. He bit back his annoyance.

He was almost seventeen and he wished Ginny would stop treating him like a child. She needed him here. His younger siblings needed him. Merlin, at his age, she had done loads of things worse than being homeschooled.

"Mum, can we ju-?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "This discussion is over. Sulking in the corner isn't going to make me change my mind either. Now, I need to get ready and get out of here if I want to be home in time for Roxanne's birthday dinner tonight. If you want to be helpful, you'll keep your siblings out of trouble today. Grandmum Molly will be over with lunch and she has a fun day planned for you lot. Meaning, you better be prepared to spend all day in the kitchen."

Lily whooped and dashed over to the cupboard to see what ingredients they had for biscuits. James and Albus seemed more interested in eating said biscuits than baking them, but they didn't dare say anything with Ginny close by.

She patted Teddy on the shoulder before disappearing out of the kitchen. She had been going to the treatment facility daily for an update on Harry. Lily had sent him a drawing. Albus wrote him a note. James had sent him his own chocolate frog card as a joke. Teddy had sent a picture of their family to remind him why he was at the treatment facility in the first place.

Teddy got ready for the day and had to tell his younger brothers to stay downstairs. He took a quick shower before dressing in jeans and a Holyhead Harpies hooded sweatshirt. He made it downstairs just in time to bid Ginny goodbye. As soon as their mother left, James and Albus raided the game cabinet in the parlor. They had a variety of Muggle and wizarding board games they had collected over the years. James and Albus each picked a few before they made a mad dash to the kitchen.

The boys had picked _Ticket to Ride Europe_ and started handing out the train cars. Teddy accepted the blue trains and lined them up into a neat line while James shuffled and passed out the destination cards. Teddy was contemplating whether to keep or toss the Edinburgh to Athens destination card when the fireplace in the parlor roared to life.

The Potter House had been a revolving door of Weasleys spilling into their home for the past few days. It seemed like someone was always around to check on them, keep them company, and to keep their mind off the fact that Harry was absent from the house. Teddy glanced at the kitchen door to see Victoire stepping through. A wide smile played on her lips as Lily jumped up from the table and ran towards her, asking if Victoire would be on her team for the game.

Victoire helped Lily squeak out a win a near forty-five minutes later. Teddy leaned back in his chair, glancing over at his girlfriend and kid sister doing a victory dance. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he watched them whooping and doing a little jig. Lily poked her tongue out at James and Albus, who sulked in their chairs.

The fireplace to the parlor sounded again. Molly Weasley's voice rang out for the kids. All three younger ones bolted for the parlor, leaving a mess behind on the kitchen table. Teddy started gathering the pieces up as Victoire stood next to him, their shoulders brushing against each other.

"I didn't get to give you a proper hello." Victoire leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Congrats on the win." Teddy turned and captured her lips with his.

Victoire slung her arms over his shoulders and leaned against his chest. He hadn't seen Victoire since Christmas Day. Just being near her seemed to ease some of his anxiety. There was something about being around Victoire that he couldn't quite explain. It was like he had found some missing puzzle piece that completed him. When she wasn't around, it was almost as though he were missing a limb. He wandered if that was normal – if that's how Ginny was feeling with Harry gone.

"How are you doing?" Victoire rubbed his arm, a dazzling smile spread across her lips.

Teddy shrugged. "Same as usual. Harry's been in treatment for three days now. I've been trying to help out more around the house. We're never alone. Either Grandmum Molly or Grandmum Andy are almost always over here. Then, everyone else just kind of filters in all day and all night."

"That's nice."

"I suppose. I just wish people weren't making that big of a deal out of it." Teddy frowned.

"Everyone just wants to make sure you guys are doing alright. I wanted to be here earlier, but Dad didn't think it was appropriate with Aunt Ginny running between the treatment facility and work. He didn't like the thought of us alone together."

"Oh, yeah, because James, Albus, and Lily would let us have a moment's peace." Teddy snorted. "You sneak over today?"

"No, Dad had to go into work today and Mum trusted us to behave." Victoire grinned.

"Aunt Fleur has always been my favorite aunt."

Teddy and Victoire continued to gather up the pieces and placed them neatly into the box. They worked in comfortable silence, their hands brushing against each other's occasionally. Teddy licked his bottom lip as he glanced over at his girlfriend. He wondered what she would say if he didn't go back to Hogwarts or if he tried to get himself suspended for a week or two so he could stay at home.

"I don't want to go back to school on Friday." Teddy put the lid on the box. "Ginny says I have to go back. That we need to keep our lives as normal as possible. Honestly, though, it's such shite. I mean, nothing is normal right now. People are always over at the house offering to help with the kids or bringing food. Ginny's always running around. Harry's gone. Who knows how long he'll be gone? I just… school seems so unimportant right now. I'm needed at home."

"Can you blame your mum for wanting to keep things as normal as possible, even though they're not?" Victoire reached out and grasped his hand. "The younger kids need stability. If you're not going back to Hogwarts, how do you think they'd take that? They'd think their entire world is crashing down around them. Keeping things normal will help them."

"Our entire world _is_ crashing down though." Teddy sighed. "I want to hate Harry so much for getting addicted to Felix Felicis. Every time I try to be angry with him, I just… I just feel bad. I overheard Uncle George tell Ginny the other night that it surprised him it took Harry this long to fall apart after everything he's been through. I just… I want him home and to be better. I wish things could go back to normal."

"It's okay to be angry with him, Teddy." Victoire' thumb brushed across his knuckles. "It's okay to love him too. Uncle Harry has been a great dad, a great husband, and a great uncle. He messed up. We all mess up though. He's getting the help that he needs. You should be proud of him for that. Few people can admit their mistakes or admit they need help."

"I know that, Vic, I just… I lost Remus to war. I feel like I'm losing Harry to an addiction. I don't want to lose any more parents." Teddy's bottom lip slid between his teeth. "I have this… irrational fear."

It was a thought he was ashamed to have, a thought that had slowly tickled the back of his mind for a while now. He knew it wasn't true… but he had spent too many nights worrying about it for far too long.

"What?" Victoire's brows furrowed.

"I… Harry's my godfather, yeah? His dad and his godfather were best mates with my dad. I'm only a part of the Weasley family because Harry married Ginny. What if… what if Harry doesn't get better? What if they end up separating? What happens to me?" Teddy's heart thumped harshly against his ribcage. "Ginny's been the only mum I've ever known. I don't want to lose her just as much as I don't want to lose Harry."

"Edward Lupin!" Victoire squeezed his hands. "It wasn't just Uncle Harry who signed the adoption papers. Aunt Ginny did too! Do you really think if something happened that Grandmum Molly would ever let you out of our lives? She unofficially adopted your dad when he was twelve after only one meeting. You're stuck with us, I'm afraid."

His chest uncoiled at the words, his head nodding numbly. He felt silly admitting the fear to Victoire. It sounded ludicrous to hear the words out loud. She was right. He was a Lupin by blood, a Potter by choice, and, even if he wanted to, there was no escaping being a Weasley.

"You're being daft," Victoire squeezed his hand.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not being afraid to tell me when I'm being a prat."

Victoire chuckled. "Never fear about that, Teddy."

Teddy nodded, letting out a puff of air. "Harry always knows what to say, you know? It's like… he could tell what I was thinking by just looking at my face. All the irrational thoughts and fears I had as a kid… Harry had them too, at some point in his life. He just understands me in a way no one else does. I just miss him and I don't want to lose him."

"You're not losing Uncle Harry anymore, though. He's in treatment. When he comes home, he'll be better. Then everything can go back to normal."

"It doesn't work like that. He's not going to come home and be normal. He'll probably never be normal again. Ginny says addiction is for life, that he's always going to be struggling to stay sober and not take that potion. She said we have to be supportive, so he doesn't relapse."

Victoire blinked up at him like she was absorbing the information. She didn't even know relapsing was a possibility. Why would she? She wasn't dealing with this life daily. It was a hot topic of conversation because Ginny was so open and honest about everything going on. Teddy couldn't be more grateful for that fact. He thought he would have gone mad if Ginny was tight-lipped.

Teddy sighed, wishing he had never brought up the conversation. He offered Victoire what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but she just blinked at him with a frown.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Grandmum Molly made them lunch and kept them busy with a day full of activities. They helped her cook some mini pies for Roxanne's birthday party before she roped them into baking biscuits. They had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when Ginny arrived home, looking exhausted. She grabbed a few biscuits and quietly munched on them, nodding her head as Molly recounted their day.

At a quarter to five, Teddy stumbled out of the fireplace with Lily in his arms. He stepped out of the way for the rest of his family to arrive. George entered the parlor with a tight smile on his face and greeted Teddy and Lily with a warm hug. The fireplace roared to life again and James tumbled out.

"Freddie and Roxy are in the kitchen helping Auntie Ang decorate some fairy cakes."

Teddy sat Lily down on the ground and she dashed towards the kitchen screaming for Roxanne. Victoire exited the fireplace next, followed by Ginny and Albus. James explained what they were doing before he gestured for Albus to follow him into the kitchen and they scampered off to help.

"You coming, Teddy?" Victoire squeezed his wrist.

"I'll be right there. Go help keep your cousins in line before they ruin the fairy cakes." Teddy forced a smile on his lips.

Victoire leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Teddy's cheek before scampering out of the room. George met his eye and chuckled before turning his attention to Ginny.

"He's like a mini Harry sometimes." George gestured to Teddy.

"He is." Ginny smiled over at Teddy. "Go have fun with your siblings and cousins, Teddy. I'm fine. Your Uncle George will entertain me."

Teddy frowned. "I will in a little. Can't I talk to one of my top five favorite uncles for a bit?"

"Top five?" George scoffed. "Do you want to try that again before you drop on my list of favorite nephews?"

"Between the three of us… definitely top two." Teddy winked.

"Much better." George slung an arm around Teddy's shoulders. "Your kid is a fucking brat sometimes, you know that, right, Gin?"

Ginny sighed, her head shaking, but a smile quirked on her lips. Teddy felt the uncomfortable feeling in his chest ease a little. George and Ron could always make him feel better. They knew when to crack a joke and what to say to make everyone feel better.

"How's Harry? You get to see him yet?" George squeezed Teddy's shoulder.

"No, he's still in isolation. They say he's doing well so far, but that's typical. It's week two and three that are the worst for withdrawal." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'll be happy to know that Ron and I went around to all the family and told them everything. We also threatened them to not say a word about it or else they'd find themselves on the end of testing out some new, rather unpleasant joke shop products." George grinned. "So, nobody should bother you tonight about it."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." Ginny's sniffed, her eyes watery.

"Look, I get it. I've been where Harry's been before." George swallowed hard and tightened his grip around Teddy. "I wasn't in the best place after Fred died. I was a prat. I was moody. I drank my body weight most days. Nearly everyone in the family was unbearable to be around. Mum and Dad were always asking me if I was alright. Percy always looked so guilty. Bill and Charlie looked at me like they pitied me. I wanted to throw something at them all. The only people who treated me like nothing happened were you, Ron, and Harry. You guys talked to me like I was a normal human being and weren't constantly treating me with kid gloves. Harry and Ron didn't scowl at me when I started drinking like everyone else did. They always joined me and I could forget Fred was dead while I was with them for a little. I know drinking wasn't the best course of action, and I'm surprised I didn't end up in a treatment facility over my drinking. It took Angie to make me realize that I wasn't dealing with things appropriately… but Harry and Ron were there for me in a way that I needed them to be. They didn't judge me or ask me to talk about it or pity me. They were just my brothers, and they supported me. I guess I'm just… I want you to make sure Harry knows that I love him and I appreciate him and I'm fucking here for him."

"Oh, George!"

Ginny rushed towards them. George's arm slipped from Teddy's shoulders and he embraced his sister in his arms. Ginny's shoulders shook as he held her. Teddy blinked back his own tears. He had never really heard anyone talk about the dark days after Fred's death. Teddy knew that Fred and his parents had all died during the Battle of Hogwarts, that Death Eaters had murdered them. While everyone talked about Remus and Tonks with misty eyes and fond stories, talk of Fred was rarer. It was like nobody ever wanted to talk about Fred, like those wounds were still too deep and raw.

"You know Harry loves you too, right?" Ginny murmured. "He's always considered you his big brother. I'll let you know when you can go see him. He'd love to hear it straight from you."

George nodded and pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead before pulling away. Fanning her face with her hands, Ginny turned away from them to compose herself. George clapped Teddy on his neck and gave him a smile.

"Let's go help decorate fairy cakes, yeah? I bet we could sneak some to eat." George forced a grin onto his face.

The three of them made their way to the back of the house where the kitchen was located. George entered first and held the door open for his sister and nephew.

"Hey, Aunt Angelina." Teddy smiled at his aunt as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, what's my name?" Angelina looked taken aback.

"Err… Aunt Angelina?"

"Since when am I _Aunt Angelina_?"

"I can't believe my ear." George gestured to his one good ear. "Did Edward lose respect in his old age? Are you too good to call her Auntie Ang anymore? Going to get all formal and say Aunt Angelina?"

Teddy flushed a bright red and shot his aunt an apologetic look. James, Fred, and Albus sniggered as they continued to squeeze frosting onto the fairy cakes. Victoire rolled her eyes as she helped Lily and Roxanne with the sprinkles.

"My heart, George, it hurts. Are all of our nieces and nephews going to follow suit?" Angelina placed a hand over her heart. "First, it's Edward, but who's next? Victoire? Dominique? James? Oh, Merlin, please, James, promise me I'll always be Auntie Ang!"

"Don't worry, Auntie Ang," James grinned, "I'll always love you unlike some people."

Teddy shot an exasperated look at his brother before he made his way to the kitchen island. Angelina sniffed dramatically as she slid a fairy cake and an icing bag over to him. She dabbed a finger under her eye.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Ang." Teddy fingered the icing bag.

"They're messing with you, Teddy." Ginny bumped her hip against his. "They're awful, awful people."

"Alright, kids, listen up, she's no longer Aunt Ginny. She's Aunt Ginevra. Spread the word." George grinned. "It's also Uncle Harold, too."

"That's not even… Harry isn't short for anything. It's just Harry!" Ginny's face pinched. "You can't just make up a name for him. And if any of you call me Ginevra, there will be hell to pay!"

"Is Uncle Ronald here yet?" James grinned as he squeezed an abundant amount of frosting onto his fairy cake. "Does anyone know if Uncle Charles is going to make it? Where is Uncle William?"

"Bloody hell, George, look what you've started."

George held up his hands defensively. "This was all your eldest, Ginevra, dear."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Feel like bats today?"

George cleared his throat loudly before he swiped one of the fairy cakes. He peeled the wrapper off the bottom and shoved the whole thing in his mouth in one bite. James and Fred cheered as George tried not to choke. Angelina laughed as she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and asked him to blink once if he wanted her to vanish the food from his mouth or blink twice if he wanted to end it all and choke to death. George only responded by sputtering pieces of fairy cake everywhere.

* * *

Harry glanced up at the clock above the door to see how much time he had left in his group therapy session. He had been at The Wizarding Center for Addiction to Potions and Substances for nearly two weeks now. They had assured him on a near daily basis that no one would know he was a live-in patient at the facility. A magical contract bound all personnel from letting any of the patients' names slip off their tongues. Patients wore special garments that distorted their appearance to one another.

Harry donned an all cream-colored cotton outfit. He wore a simple t-shirt with a breast pocket where he kept a picture of his family tucked away. It was the only personal possession they had allowed him to keep. Ginny had his wand, his wedding band, and his wristwatch. His trousers, jumper, and shoes had been stripped from him. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to keep the boxers or the socks he had been wearing when he entered the facility. They gave him a plain pair of cotton pants with pockets but no drawstring, so he couldn't hang or hurt himself. A pair of stiff socks. Canvas sneakers. Even his new boxers were the same cream-color. He looked like a walking custard tart. The only thing they allowed him to keep, besides his picture, was his glasses, which they reinforced with an anti-breaking charm every few days.

His heart thumped harshly against his chest and so loud that he could barely hear the person across from him talking. His jaw clenched so tight that his teeth ached. His gaze rested on his folded hands in his lap. The nail around his thumb was bleeding from where he had picked at the skin. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to work. He was tired of being shuffled back and forth from individual to group therapy sessions. He was tired of the endless potions they gave him four times a day. He was tired of being isolated from his family, from his friends, from the entire outside world. He just wanted to see Ginny and the kids.

He wanted to feel Ginny's arms around him, her lips against his. He wanted to feel that warmth that only she could bring him. Instead, all he felt was the cold that Felix had left him with.

He wanted to feel Lily's arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his. He wanted to feel Teddy's arm around his shoulders and James pressed against his side. Merlin, he wanted his sweet little Albus to be buried against his chest as he gave one of those bone-crushing hugs of his. Instead, all he felt was Felix.

Deep down, he was terrified that he had ruined it all and he would never feel the warmth of his family ever again.

Felix had become a near constant scream in his head a few days ago. Just the previous day, he had been eating lunch alone at a table. He never interacted with anyone, and he had quickly received the arsehole label from the other patients. Nobody outside of the staff even bothered with him any longer. He could remember attempting to eat the rubbery chicken they had given him when Felix told him to hurt himself. Felix had told him to end it all, to take the plastic fork and be done with it. He had thrown his tray across the room before kicking his chair against the wall just to defy Felix's orders. It had taken three staff members to subdue him.

"Harry, would you like to tell us how your morning went?"

He glanced up at the therapist running the session. Addict Recovery Healer Rachel Harlow was one of his most hated therapists at the facility. She _insisted_ patients call her by her first name like they were old friends or something. She always had a sickening sweet smile etched on her face, always touched their shoulders and told them everything would be alright. He hated Rachel with a passion. Felix hated her even more.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. Felix screamed in his head, saying the nastiest things about Rachel he could think of. Sticking out his tongue, Harry moistened his chapped lips. Felix egged Harry on to stand up and show Rachel who was in charge. Perhaps he could steal her wand that was hidden in her robe pocket. He could take it and get the hell out of the facility. He could get some more liquid luck and feel better.

_They're trying to kill you. They're making you suffer. They don't want you happy. They want you miserable, controllable, complacent. Attack her. Grab her wand. Get out of here. You're stronger than they are._

"No." Harry's voice sounded foreign as it resonated in the room.

"You're the only one who hasn't shared yet."

_You could snap her neck. She's young, small, half your size. Just grab her pretty little neck and tell her you don't want to talk. I bet it wouldn't even take that much effort._

He stood up fast; the chair clanking loudly to the floor. "NO!"

His chest heaved, his fists clenched at his sides. The two orderlies who had been observing the session by the door took a step forward. Harry shook his head, willing Felix to get the fuck out of his mind.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, raising his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm.

_They're going to sedate you again. Remember how they shoved that wand into your neck to immobilize you yesterday after the lunch incident? They forced that potion down your throat. That potion made you lose control. You were a shell of a man. You couldn't even walk. They'll do it again. They want to control you._

"It's okay, Harry." Rachel's voice was smooth like molasses and she smiled up at him in a way that made him want to scream. "Why don't you pick up your chair and sit down? I'd like to hear about your morning, as would all of our friends today. We're all in this together, all suffering together. It's good to celebrate our successes and help each other through our difficulties."

Harry didn't move. The orderlies paused, their eyes locked onto him. He tried to control his breathing. He could do this. Tell them about how the porridge that normally tasted like cardboard wasn't half bad with the fresh strawberries they provided that morning. Maybe he could even say something nice about how Ben had said good morning to him as they passed each other in the corridor on their way to their individual sessions. Ben was new. He hadn't been filled in on Harry's temper and disposition yet.

Harry bent down and grabbed the chair. He righted it but didn't take a seat. Rachel sent a little encouragement his way, urging him to take a seat. His hand grip tightened around the plastic as he tried to hype himself up mentally to talk about his morning. He could do this. He just had to sit down and talk. That was easy enough. If he could defeat Voldemort, he could sit in a chair and talk about his mundane morning.

"It's alright, Harry. You're doing wonderful."

_Throw the chair at her. She thinks she's so high and mighty. Show her just how wonderful you can really be._

"ENOUGH! JUST SHUT IT! SHUT IT!"

There was a loud shattering noise. All the windows in the room burst, sending shards of glass everywhere. The orderlies were quick with their Shield Charms to protect the small circle of people. Some patients had flung their bodies to the floor. Rachel clutched her wand as though she were prepared to train it on him if he moved a muscle. Harry shook his head at her. He hadn't lost control of his magic in years, not since he was a teenager.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I'm sorry." Harry glanced around the room, fearful eyes peering at him.

He reached for his wand in his cream pockets, only to realize it wasn't there. Ginny had it. He had to give it to Ginny when he checked in with everything else. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Two weeks without a wand was becoming unbearable.

"Look, just give me a wand. I'll fix it," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Rachel took a step towards him, her grip tightening around her wand. "You know we can't allow you to have a wand."

"This is ridiculous! If I had my wand, I could fix the bloody windows!"

The orderlies started towards Harry just as the door to the therapy room burst open and three more orderlies, another Addict Recovery Healer, and another staff member Harry didn't recognize entered the room. Harry took a step back. He didn't want them to sedate him. He didn't want whatever potion they had forced down his throat again. The corners of Harry's lips twitched as he stepped back again.

"Harry, just calm down," Rachel whispered.

"Don't. I don't want that stuff again. Just stop." Harry swallowed. "I didn't mean to shatter the windows. I wasn't yelling at you. I was yelling at Felix. He's in my head and he won't stop!"

"Harry, it's alright. Deep breaths."

The orderlies didn't stop as they advanced on him. He could feel his magic rising again, ready to burst. His breaths came out in short huffs as he tried to regain control of his body, his magic, and his mind. It was all unraveling so spectacularly fast that he didn't know how to even stand on his own two feet any longer.

_You can take them. You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher. They fear you. You're more powerful than them, and they know it. Show them just how powerful you are. Don't let them push you around any longer._

Harry curled his fingers into a tight fist. He pulled back his hand and shoved it through the wall behind him. His knuckles exploded with pain. He felt the sticky blood seep between his fingers. He jerked his hand out of the wall before punching it again with a strangled cry escaping his lips. He pulled his hand out and reared it back for a third time when he felt arms wrap around his body.

A calloused palm rested against his cheek and tugged his head to the side to expose his neck. He fought with everything he had to get away. A wand tip pressed against the base of his neck and he felt himself no longer able to struggle. They had paralyzed him. They pushed his head back and a vial of liquid poured into his mouth. He felt a coolness slither through his veins. His entire body grew lax immediately. His knees buckled under his weight. His body stopped struggling as he collapsed into the nearest set of arms.

He felt himself being tugged upright and levitated out of the room. He felt his feet just barely brushing against the tiled floor. He attempted to get his legs to cooperate and walk, but he felt his muscles weren't working in the way he was used to.

The orderlies dropped him off in his room, laying him gently onto his lumpy mattress. Rachel healed his knuckles and cleaned the blood away with a few waves of her wand. She gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving him alone. He laid in his bed, unable to move his jellied limbs. He blinked up at the ceiling. The only good thing about the sedation was that it forced Felix to be quiet. Harry supposed he should be happy about that, at least.

* * *

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she stood outside the stark white door. Her heart thumped harshly in her chest. It had been three weeks. Three entire weeks since she had seen or talked to Harry. He had been locked away to detox from Felix Felicis, and he was denied any visitors until now.

The last time she had seen him had been when Ron, George, and Teddy brought him to the facility. He had looked awful, with large bags under his eyes and as pale as a ghost. The apologies that slipped off his tongue haunted her dreams for the past three weeks. Letting out a shuddering breath, she glanced down at her left hand.

The Asscher diamond on her ring finger sparkled under the dull lighting of the treatment facility. She could remember the day Harry had proposed to her. They had been on holiday with Teddy in Italy. Harry had rented a rowboat to take them into a cave at the Blue Grotto. She could remember him huffing as he rowed the boat by hand, commenting with a giant grin that he needed to up his Auror arm workouts at the Ministry gym. He had proposed under the illuminating blue light, nearly tipping the boat as he attempted to get down on one knee. Teddy had almost fallen into the water when he jumped in excitement when she said yes.

She let out a shuddering sigh as she looked back at the white door, her fingers unconsciously turning Harry's wedding band on her thumb. As promised, she hadn't taken it off. Lately, it felt like a talisman to assure her that Harry was okay, that _they_ would be okay. She wondered just how much better Harry was. Each morning, she stopped by the facility to ask how Harry was doing. The Healers gave her an update on the day before – the minor victories and the many defeats. Each morning, they had denied her a chance to see him. They claimed day after day that he wasn't ready for visitors.

The first week had been nearly all positive news. He had been responding well to the daily therapy sessions. He had all his meals, followed all the rules, and drank all the potions they gave him without complaint. He was the model patient the first week. It had all gone to hell the following week.

The second week had been the roughest. They had warned her it would be. He had stopped talking in therapy. He had refused his food. He had refused his potions. He had broken every single rule that had been laid out in front of him. By the end of that week, he had started to lash out. He had thrown a chair during lunch. He had shattered a window. He had thrown, stomped on, and destroyed several items around the facility. He had to have everything except for his bed removed from his room, so he didn't accidentally hurt himself.

The Healers had told her that the outbursts were a good sign, that Felix often urged people to harm themselves or others during the withdrawal period. The fact that Harry could fight those urges, that he had taken to destroying objects around him rather than people was a good sign for his recovery. There were several times they had to sedate him when he became overly destructive. They also took to giving him Sleeping Draughts at night to ensure no outbursts occurred when personnel weren't around.

By the third week, he had become almost catatonic. He could no longer hold a coherent conversation. He had started rocking, muttering, and became extremely unfocused. The Healers had told her week three and four would be crucial weeks to see how much damage Felix had done as the withdrawal was nearly complete.

They had surprised her when they told her she could visit him that morning. Harry had held coherent conversations the previous day, had attended every single one of his therapy sessions and participated, had taken all of his potions. They said he even regained a little of his coloring.

Ginny let out another shuddering sigh, psyching herself up to enter the room. She had never been so nervous to see Harry before in her life, not even when she had a debilitating crush on him as a young child. She slipped her hand into her trouser pocket. His fingers brushed against a bracelet the kids had made him. She tugged it out of her pocket and glanced down at the multicolored woven strings.

The Healers said the best thing for Harry to fight his addiction would be to have a totem, something he could focus on when he had the urge to take the potion. A constant reminder that he had a reason to deny his cravings. James had been the one to come up with the idea to make their dad a bracelet upon seeing the one Victoire had made Teddy. Each child picked a color and Victoire had showed them all how to make it.

It was thin strips of leather all woven together. Ginny was red, Teddy was turquoise, James was blue, Albus was green, and Lily was purple. Their names were etched repeatedly on their designated color. She had carried it around with her for a good two weeks, waiting for the day the Healers said she could see him to present it to him. He had been using a picture of the family as his totem during his time at the facility, one that Ginny had dropped off for him upon Teddy's request.

It was only the beginning of a lifelong struggle. Ginny hated the thought of it. She hated even considering Harry struggling to stay clean. She hated to think about him constantly having to fight the urge to stay away from Felix. The Healers didn't know exactly how much damage Felix had wrecked on Harry's body yet. Only time would tell.

With a deep breath, Ginny rapped her knuckles on the door. There was no going back. Harry's hoarse voice called for her to come in. She stuffed the bracelet into her pocket before grabbing the doorknob. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she hesitated. She blinked, staring hard at the door. Harry called for her to come in again. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Harry sat on a small single bed. His shoulders were hunched, and he clutched a creased photo of his family in his hands. He looked deathly pale, and the dark smudges under his eyes were just as prominent as they were when he had entered the facility. His hair was a tussled mess on his head, longer and more unruly than normal. It reminded her of how he looked directly following the war. A beard graced his hollowed cheeks, and she doubted he had shaved once in the past three weeks. She swallowed when he looked up at her, his green eyes so dull they looked nearly black.

"Gin?" He sat up a little straighter, his fingers tightening around the photo.

"Hi," she greeted lamely for lack of anything better to say.

"You came?" Harry's brows furrowed, and her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Ginny closed the door behind her and leaned her back against the cool wood. Harry looked so lost, so uncertain, so surprised. Did he really think she could give up on him? Did he really think she would leave him for good? Her eyes trailed down his body. He looked thinner, some of his muscles had wasted away. His fingertips were bloody and red, like he had started the nasty habit of picking the skin around his nails.

"Of course, I came. I've come by every morning, but they wouldn't let me see you until today." Ginny tried to send him a reassuring smile, but the corners of her lips stayed stubbornly in place.

"How are you?" Harry nodded absentmindedly.

There were a million ways to answer that simple question. She wanted to tell him she had been teetering on a breakdown for the past three weeks, trying to keep it together for the sake of their children. She wanted to say she had taken a sabbatical at work about a week and a half ago because she couldn't focus on her job anymore. She wanted to tell him she was barely holding on by a thread when the kids fired off complicated questions that she didn't know how to answer. She wanted to tell him their children consumed her life. She spent her days reassuring them, dropping and picking them up at school, dealing with going to Hogwarts every Friday to pick Teddy up because he demanded to be home on the weekends with the family. She wanted to tell him she didn't know how much longer she would hold it together.

"I think I should be asking you that question." She wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself.

"Better, I think?" He blinked up at her. "I don't… I don't remember much lately. It's all sort of… distorted."

He looked down at his hands on his lap. All of his personal effects, except for his glasses, had been taken from him when he was checked into the facility. His wedding ring was secure on her thumb and his wristwatch as safety tucked away in his bedside table at home. His finger trailed along a thin, white scar that ran up the inside of his wrist. Ginny felt bile rise in her throat as she realized that he must have hurt himself during one of his outbursts. Did he even remember how he had gotten the scar?

"Do you…" Ginny licked her bottom lip and Harry glanced up at her. "Do you hear Felix in your head still?"

"Um… sometimes." Harry swallowed. "I, uh, I was told to focus on something else. They let me keep a picture of you and the kids. I just… stare at it when I hear him. The Healers said I might hear him for a while still. Maybe months. Maybe years. Maybe forever."

Something flickered in Harry's eyes that she couldn't quite tell what it was. It was a look she had never really seen before on his face. It took her several moments to recognize it as fear. His breathing evened out as he turned his attention back to the picture.

"The kids made you something." She cleared her throat before crossing the room.

"Yeah?" He looked up, tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I saw the things they sent in my sessions, but they didn't allow me to keep any of it besides the picture. They said they'd sit it all aside for me to take home."

Ginny sank down on the bed next to him. She turned towards him, her knees brushing against his thigh. She pulled out the bracelet from her pocket. She held it out to him. His trembling fingers brushed against her skin as he grasped the bracelet in his hand. He held onto it, soaking in the details.

"We all picked a color," Ginny explained. "The five of us. The ones who love you the most in life."

Harry's shoulders shook as a gasping breath escaped his lips. His fingers curled around the bracelet and he bent over, his forehead nearly touching his knees. His sobs echoed in the room. Ginny felt her own sob crawl up her throat. Reaching out, she placed her palm against his back. She rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. She couldn't help but scoot closer to him, tugging him into an embrace.

He clung to her, his body pressed up against hers. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, her head ducking down so that her lips were close to his ear. Reassurances spilled from her lips automatically. She wasn't even sure what exactly she was saying. She just kept talking, kept telling him it was alright. He sobbed out apologies that were so quintessentially Harry Potter that she couldn't help but cry with him.

She didn't know how long she had rocked him. The tears had stopped a while ago as they slipped into a comfortable silence. When they finally pulled away, she helped him tie the bracelet on his wrist where his watch normally was. His fingers trailed along the leather, a small smile quirking on his lips. Ginny's fingers played with Harry's wedding band on her thumb. He reached out and placed his hand over hers, his own thumb tracing the ring.

It was how Addict Recovery Healer Rachel Harlow found them a few moments later when she opened the door. She was young with a warm smile. Ginny had met with her a few times over the past few weeks. Rachel Harlow was one of Harry's Healers. Forcing a small smile on her lips, Ginny rubbed Harry's thigh.

"Mrs. Potter, Harry has an individual therapy session scheduled. If it's alright with him, I'd love to have you join us. It would be good for his recovery if you could understand his mindset and for him to communicate to you his experiences."

Glancing over at Harry, Ginny held her breath. She didn't know if Harry would want her to sit in on one of his therapy sessions. She gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze. She was here for him, would always be there for him. She just hoped that he realized that she wasn't giving up on him.

Harry's eyes met hers. He grasped her hand into his. Squeezing her fingers, he smiled at her with uncertainty shining in his eyes. She squeezed back before leaning in to press her lips against his cheek.

"I am here for you," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. "I love you, Harry."

A shuddering breath escaped his lips before he nodded. He stood up and tugged her up with him. They walked hand in hand through the corridors of the treatment facility. When they entered the office, they sat down next to each other on the sofa. Their legs pressed together. She rested her hand on his thigh.

"So, Ginny, I normally ask Harry some routine questions at the beginning to get a baseline on how he's feeling for the day. Don't be surprised if I ask you some questions as well." Rachel smiled. "It's important for you not only to understand Harry's struggles but for him to understand how his addiction as affected you. Only after that, you both can heal."

Ginny sucked in a breath, suddenly very nervous. Harry's warm palm pressed against hers. Their fingers interlaced together and Ginny leaned into his side. Her free hand gripped his elbow. They were a united front. They could do this together.

"Harry, why don't you tell me the three things you're grateful for today." Rachel opened up a thick folder and poised her quill above a sheet of parchment.

Harry licked his lips, his focus straight ahead. "I'm grateful that Ginny's sitting here with me right now. I'm grateful for my kids making me this totem bracelet. I'm grateful that I'm able to be here and get the help that I need."

Ginny squeezed his hand, her heart twisting in her chest. She buried her nose into his arm and let her lips press against his bicep. She was so proud of him. He seemed like such a different person than she was used to during his time abusing Felix. He was willingly talking, which was something that had never seemed to come easy for him.

"Ginny, why don't we hear from you. Tell us three things you're grateful for today."

Blinking, Ginny turned her attention to Rachel. She hadn't expected question. She gathered her thoughts for a few moments.

"I'm grateful that Harry is getting the help that he needs. I'm grateful that he seems a lot better today than he has in a long time. I'm grateful for our family who has been so supportive during this time."

"I think, when it's time for Harry to go home, this would be an excellent exercise to involve your kids in," Rachel explained. "It will help Harry remember what a good life he has and help him stay sober, to focus on the good versus the bad. It's something that can be done during breakfast to start the day out right. It's a simple way for even the younger kids to be involved in Harry's recovery."

Ginny liked the idea of the kids being involved in Harry's recovery. Teddy and James were constantly asking about him and wanting updates on how his withdrawal was coming along. Albus and Lily seemed to understand the fact that their dad was sick and needed help. She was unsure how much they actually understood of what Harry was going through or the long-term implications.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. They could get through this. They were getting through it. She was determined to be supportive while he was in treatment and when he was back at the house. Ginny blinked rapidly and pushed back the tears threatening to fall from her lashes. She had to be strong for him.

She listened as Harry talked about his addiction to Felix, about the voice that was still humming in the back of his mind, and about what Felix was attempting to get him to say and do. Ginny felt her heart clench at every word and her grip tightened around his hand until she was sure that he probably had no feeling left in his fingers. When the session was over, Ginny walked Harry back to his room. Neither one saying much of anything.

Once they reached their destination, Harry turned to face her. She looked up at his emerald eyes swimming with unshed tears on his drawn face. He hunched his shoulders forward.

"Harry, I love you. I am so proud of you." Ginny cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing along his prominent cheekbone.

"I'm really trying here, Gin, I swear that I am."

"Oh, love, I know that. We're all so proud of you. We miss you like crazy." Ginny rose on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I'll be around tomorrow to see you. I'll bring the kids with me."

"No." Harry shook his head. "No, Gin, I don't want the kids to see me like this."

Ginny frowned, her hands clamping around Harry's fingers. She knew the kids missed him. They had asked repeatedly when they could go to the treatment facility to see him. The kids would be so excited to see him wearing their bracelet, to give him a hug, and just to talk to him again. He had made so much progress. Why couldn't he see that?

"They miss you." She brushed her thumb across his knuckles.

"I miss them, too. I just…" Harry sighed, his eyes closing. "This isn't a memory of me I want them to have."

Ginny brushed his fringe off his forehead, her eyes locking with his scar. She felt a lump form in her throat. She wouldn't push him on seeing the kids today if that's the way he wanted it. It was about his recovery first and foremost. She stood on her toes to kiss the scar tenderly and felt him relax.

"I love you. When you're ready, the kids want to show you how much they love you and how proud they are of you."

"Proud of the mess I am?"

Ginny laced her fingers with his and kissed their joined hands. "Of the man who can admit when he's made a mistake and does everything in his power to right it? Yes, they're incredibly proud of you and so am I. Remember that when you look down at your bracelet. We're all here for you and we love you very much."

Harry looked down at the bracelet on his wrist, touching it as he spoke. "And if I fail? If I let you down?"

"You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher."

"That doesn't mean much in here."

"Yes, it does," Ginny assured him, "because the Harry that I know and love knows he might fail. I know that you will always get right back up and try again."

Harry's lips curved into a smile. "I love you, Gin. I miss you so much. I just want to come home."

"You will. I promise." She pressed her lips to his for a long, tender kiss before he rested his forehead against hers.

"You'll come back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He kissed her once more before he slipped back into his room; the door clicking quietly behind him. Ginny let out a slow breath before she left. She made it only a few meters outside of the building before the tears fell and she placed a hand over her racing heart.

He was healing. He was getting better. She didn't care how long it took him, he would come home and they would work through it together, just like they always did. One step at a time. For the first time in weeks, she felt a little of the tension drain away. She twisted the ring on her thumb. He could do this. They could do this. Together, always.


	23. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I predict around five more chapters left. It will be sad to finish this story up! Don't forget to review. They inspire me and make my whole weekend when I read them!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for editing. Special thanks to Breanie for always being willing to listen to my ideas and give advice.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-Three: Temptation"**

Teddy had been reading the same paragraph in his Transfiguration textbook for the past fifteen minutes. The words seemed nonsensical when he tried to string them together to the point where he would have to start over again. Raking a hand through his black hair, he slammed the textbook shut. His eyes glanced up to look around the Hufflepuff common room, wishing that it was Friday so he could go home for the weekend.

He sat on a sofa in the corner of the room secluded from everyone else. He had snapped at Aidan Reed and Jack Wodehouse to leave him be multiple times over the course of the past hour. They kept gliding towards him asking to study together or to play a game of Exploding Snap or to go raid the kitchens for a snack. He had no interest in talking to anybody or doing anything.

Harry had been in treatment for the past month. Ginny had been visiting him daily for the past week. Even Ron, Hermione, and George had been by to see him. For some reason, Teddy and his siblings had been denied that opportunity which only angered him more than he was willing to admit.

"Hey, Teddy." Claire Macdonald smiled as she took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Please, go."

"Hmm, no. I think you've sulked enough."

Teddy glanced at her before rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling. Didn't they understand that he couldn't talk about his family life with them? The Potters and Weasleys were secretive and private. Harry had sat him down more times than he could count and told about how he couldn't trust people not to go to the press with stories about their family.

"I'm fine." Teddy's jaw clenched as he turned his attention to his Transfiguration book, his fingers tracing over the gold lettering.

"Look, obviously, something has been bothering you all school year. It seems to have gotten worse over the holiday." Claire huffed and gestured towards their friends huddled in the corner of the room watching them.

Aidan, Jack, Alfie Saunders, and Daisy Hargreaves all plopped down around them. Teddy drummed his thumbs against his textbook, his head shaking. He honesty just wanted to be left alone. It was Thursday evening and he'd be gone for the entire weekend by the early afternoon the following day. Why couldn't he just sulk in peace?

"We're worried about you, mate." Alfie frowned. "You've barely talked to any of us for weeks."

"I can't talk to any of you." Teddy tossed his book onto the coffee table in front of him. "Potter family rules and all that shite. The walls have ears and anything I say will wind up in the _Daily Prophet_ as soon as the next issue hits."

"Look, we get your family is a little… intense." Jack winced as though he expected Teddy to lash out.

"Tots! All our families have their quirks though!" Daisy flicked her plait behind her shoulder.

"We know something's going on with your dad," Aidan whispered. "My dad said he hasn't been at work for a month. Is he alright?"

Teddy stiffened at the words. He knew Aidan's dad was an Auror. It was natural that word would spread that Harry Potter was absent from the Ministry. He didn't even know what had been the official cover story, never really caring to ask. He had seen it reported in the newspaper several times, the headline asking where Harry Potter had disappeared to.

"People are saying he's really sick." Claire shifted awkwardly next to him, her knee knocking against his thigh. "That the curse he got hit with this past summer is killing him. Teddy, we don't know if that's it; but if it is, we're here for you."

"You don't need to confirm anything," Daisy added hastily. "Just know… we're here if you want to talk."

"Or if you want us to get your little Ravenclaw girlfriend, we'd totally go kick some riddle's arse to enter their tower and bring her here." Jack grinned. "Last resort, Claire's a prefect. I'm sure she could at least grab a Ravenclaw prefect to tell Victoire to get her arse over to Hufflepuff."

"Gee, thanks. Glad prefect is the only thing I'm good for. I could totally solve some stupid riddle." Claire sneered.

The door to the common room swung open and Professor Truman stepped in. He scanned the room before he made his way towards Teddy. He sat up a little straighter, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Teddy, your uncle is here to take you home for the weekend." Professor Truman shoved his hands into his robe pockets. "Why don't you go grab your things you may need for the weekend. Your uncle is waiting in my office."

Nodding numbly, he grabbed his textbook off the coffee table before he darted towards the barrel door that led to the boy's dormitories. He quickly shoved his textbooks into his satchel before packing a small Holyhead Harpies bag with some clothes, the map, Harry's invisibility cloak, and his mirror. He didn't know how long he would be gone and wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything valuable behind at school. He grabbed his black, wool peacoat and slid his wand into the pocket.

The walk to Professor Truman's office was mostly silent and awkward. Neither said much besides small talk about how classes were going. When they finally reached their destination, Teddy froze. He expected Ron or George to be the uncle that picked him up. The last person he expected to see was Bill Weasley. Blinking, Teddy carded a hand through his inky hair.

"Hey, Teddy." Bill smiled warmly. "Thanks for grabbing him, Gabe. It was good to see you again."

Bill held out a hand to Professor Truman. Teddy stood awkwardly as he watched the exchange.

"No problem at all, Bill. The job of a head of house is never done. Just have someone sign him back in with me or Professor McGonagall when he arrives back. He'll be back Monday for classes, I assume?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Ginny will drop him off then."

The two old friends bid goodbye before Bill held out a hand to grab one of his nephew's bags before he gestured for Teddy to follow him out of the room. Bill wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders and steered him through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"We went to school together," Bill explained. "He was a year ahead of me. We both served as prefects."

"What's going on?" Teddy gripped the strap to his satchel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Harry's coming home today. Ginny asked me to come get you so you can be there when he arrives. George is with the younger kids now."

"So, what, he's well enough?" Teddy's brows furrowed.

"He's fully through the withdrawal," Bill said in a hushed voice. "He still needs to go back for weekly outpatient therapy and joining a support group was highly recommended. So, he's well enough to come home but it's far from over."

"Mum said things would never be normal again. That he'll battle addiction his whole life." Teddy frowned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know, Teddy. I know for at least a while, it won't be easy. I haven't seen or talked to Harry since Christmas, so my knowledge is all secondhand at this point."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

Bill stopped walking, his hand gripping Teddy's shoulder tightly. Sighing, Bill turned to face his nephew with a frown etched deep in his forehead.

"Look, Teddy, I know this isn't easy. I know that this has been an awful few months for you and the past month has been nearly unbearable. I get that. We're all just trying to move forward. Ginny is trying her damn hardest to keep things as normal for you and the other kids as possible. Ron, George, and our dad have been practically taking turns staying at your house to help out. We're all trying to be very supportive and understanding to Harry's plight right now." Bill forced a smile onto his lips. "The one thing I do know is that Harry loves you, your siblings, and Ginny more than anything. I remember after the war, Harry focused all of his time and energy on you. I think you were the only thing that kept Harry and Ginny going, to be honest. They were happy around you, they were focused on trying to figure out how to be teenage parents to you. They loved you more than anything and wanted to give you a family. Harry, especially, was so determined to be the godfather Sirius would have been to him if he hadn't been arrested. He never wanted you to ever doubt for a second where you came from or that you had people who loved you. My whole family adopted Harry when he was only twelve years old. We gladly adopted you when you were only a few months old. We will get through this. We are all in this together. We are a family."

Teddy nodded, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling off his lashes. He vaguely wondered if Victoire had told her dad about his fears of being excluded from the family if things went south with Harry's recovery. He realized, in that moment, he didn't even care if she had. It felt good to hear Bill acknowledge his place within the Weasley family.

Bill's strong arms wrapped around him. Teddy buried his face into Bill's shoulder, his body shaking with silent yet violent sobs. He clenched the back of Bill's jacket, his eyes screwed shut as a gasping sob escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time for dating Victoire." Bill cupped the back of Teddy's neck to hold him in place against him. "You're a good kid, Teddy."

Pulling out of the embrace, Teddy shifted from side to side. He didn't expect to be talking about Victoire.

"Um… thanks?"

"Look, I'm just saying I'm sorry if I added more to your plate by being… upset by the age gap between you two. I knew Tonks pretty well. I kind of gravitated towards her during the war when we'd have meetings because I remembered her from Hogwarts and she was one of the few around my age. Of course, she wanted to sit with Remus and Sirius so I got to know the two of them really well." Bill smiled tightly. "I know a lot of people say you're a lot like Harry. You are. I mean, he raised you and you've adopted his values, but I see a lot of Remus in you in the way you learn and absorb the world around you. When you're acting up with James, I see a lot of Tonks in you… her playfulness and her sense of humor. What I'm trying to say is that in a few years, when the age gap doesn't seem so big because it's not in the long run, I'd be very happy if you're the boy she chooses to be with because you come from and have been raised by some of the best people I have ever met."

"Thanks, Uncle Bill. Is it weird that I call you Uncle Bill even though I'm dating your daughter?"

"You will always be family. You will always be my nephew. If it makes you feel a little more comfortable, you can call me Mr. Weasley."

Teddy blinked, his brow furrowing. His mouth hung open as he tried to formulate an appropriate response. It only took a few seconds for Bill to burst out laughing and wrap an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"Bill's fine, Teddy. I'm messing with you." Bill continued to chuckle. "You should have seen your face. I mean, Teddy, you're taking away some very precious opportunities for me to intimidate my daughter's boyfriends because I've known you since you've been in nappies. Harry took that opportunity away from my dad too. He couldn't bear to give Harry even a split second of a hard time."

"I'm glad this is all amusing to you, Bill." Teddy tested out the new name and found that he kind of liked it.

Bill tightened his grip around Teddy as the two chatted easily the rest of the way to Hogsmeade where they could Apparate to Cornwood.

Bill and George didn't stick around at Potter House. They wanted to give their niece and nephews time alone with their dad after not seeing him for so long. Teddy assured his uncles that he could watch his siblings for a little bit without any issues. It was something that he had done hundreds of times before. He and Victoire had been the designated child minders of their family for the past several years.

The kids huddled around Teddy, the three of them fighting to sit next to Teddy on the sofa. It was James who gave up first, his lips twitching as he was obviously dismayed that he had to act like the older sibling. They chit-chatted about Quidditch and school for a half hour before the front door opened. Ginny's voice wafted in from the entryway.

Teddy froze when he saw Harry walking into the parlor. He looked… better. The dark circles were gone from underneath his eyes. He looked like he had gained his coloring back. His green eyes shifted behind his glasses as he looked at each one of his children. Teddy's gaze dropped to see the leather bracelet on Harry's wrist. A lump lodged in his throat at the sight of it.

"DADDY!"

Lily rushed forward as fast as her little legs would carry her. A grin broke out onto Harry's face as he lowered to his knees and opened his arms. Lily crashed into him, nearly knocking them both back. Albus stepped forward next, dropped to his knees, and buried himself into his dad's other side.

"I missed you so much," Harry murmured as he pressed a kiss to Albus' forehead.

James marched forward and positioned himself so that he could wrap one arm around Harry and one around Lily. Harry's fingers wrapped around James' wrist.

"We missed you too, Dad." James sniffed and blinked rapidly.

Harry's eyes glanced up and locked on Teddy. It only took one look to make Teddy break down. His chest heaved as the tears leaked from his eyes. He stumbled forward, his knees dropping painfully onto the hardwood floor. He squeezed between Lily and Albus, wrapping his arms around both of his siblings. His nose buried into Harry's neck. His godfather's cheek rested against his head.

* * *

Ginny closed the door to Lily's room, relieved that she had finally agreed to sleep in her own bed. It took James volunteering to sleep with her that she finally settled down. She knew that Albus was currently sleeping with Teddy in his room.

Entering her bedroom, she saw Harry already lying on his side in bed. Jack was curled up in front of him, purring like crazy as Harry scratched him under his chin. Ginny crossed the room and sank down onto the mattress, her eyes locking with his. His glasses were crooked on his face, but he either didn't care or notice.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him.

"Alright. I'm happy to be home." Harry's thumb brushed against Jack's cheek. "I hated the nights at the treatment facility."

Ginny blinked, her breath catching in her throat. Scooting closer to him, she reached out a hand and brushed her fingers along his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She treaded carefully.

"It was lonely. It reminded me of… it reminded me of the Dursleys. Locked in some small room alone. I hated it."

She brushed his fringe off his forehead, revealing the thin scar that ran from his hairline down through his eyebrow and ended in the crease of his eyelid. Ginny ran her thumb along his brow, brushing the hairs all in the same direction.

"They used to lock you in your bedroom." Ginny felt her throat clog. "I remember Ron, George, and… they talked about how they had to pick the lock to your bedroom to get your stuff before first year. Well, I guess my first year. Your second year."

Harry snapped up in bed, his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked at her, his eyes wide. Her fingers nudged his glasses straight on his face before her hand wrapped around his ankle.

"Rachel says I have trouble talking about things that bother me. I don't deal with things appropriately. I let my feelings and my emotions bottle up until… well, until I do something stupid like take Felix Felicis in excess." Harry's lips twitched. "She said it would be good to talk about things that bother me with someone I trust."

Ginny's heart beat harshly against his chest. "I am always willing to listen to you."

"I know. I… I never told you about Felix because I was afraid I'd lose you. It's why I've never told anyone about my life at the Dursleys. I was afraid people would find out the truth and look at me different and abandon me. I was afraid if the truth came out that everyone would agree with what the Dursleys had always said about me."

"They're vile, evil people." Ginny squeezed his ankle. "Nothing they have ever said about you has ever been true. I can guarantee that. Nobody who locks a child up in their bedroom for days on end and puts bars on their window is a decent human being. You deserved so much better than that."

Harry's hand clasped around hers. His chest heaved, his eyes blinking rapidly. Ginny willed with everything she had that he would say whatever was plaguing his mind, that he would let it out and not allow it to eat away at him any longer.

"That wasn't the worst of it," he whispered so quietly that Ginny had to lean in closer to hear him. "I didn't always have a bedroom."

Ginny scooted as close to him as humanly possible, her free hand reaching up to cup his cheek. He refused to look at her, his gaze boring into their hands in his lap. Her thumb brushed along his jaw, silently urging him to continue.

"You know how when we were house hunting, you really liked that house in Ivybridge? The one with that cupboard under the stairs? You were so excited about it. You talked about making it a little hideout for Teddy. You wanted to paint the walls a bright color and enchant the ceiling and even try to put in a little bookshelf and put in a comfy little chair for him. You thought you could make it into a little house for him." Harry looked up at her, his entire body shaking. "I told you no, that I hated the house. I didn't want it. You looked so disappointed, but you said we'd find something we both liked."

“Harry…?” Ginny blinked, feeling tears prickling her eyes, suddenly remembering what he had said at George’s wedding. It had been so much worse than she thought.

"The Dursleys had a cupboard under the stairs. It was dark and filled with spiders. There was a lock on the outside of it." Harry licked his lips, his chest heaving. "It was where I would spend days on end when I'd get into trouble. They'd lock me in there. It's where they forced me to sleep. It… I only got a bedroom when my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. I think my aunt was afraid Dumbledore or someone was spying on them."

Ginny froze. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She thought back to that day at the house in Ivybridge, how she grinned when she opened the little door to the cupboard under the stairs and saw nothing but fun for Teddy. She jerked her head forward, her forehead connecting with Harry's. She saw nothing but red. She wanted to grab her wand and march to Privet Drive to hex Petunia Dursley within an inch of her life. Her fingers tightened around Harry's hand in a vice-like grip.

"I knew that you would never hurt Teddy or force him into that cupboard," Harry continued, his voice hoarse. "I knew you wanted to make it into something fun for him, but I couldn't help but think about all the times they threw me into a cupboard so similar to that. I didn't want Teddy to experience anything like I did. I never wanted him to know what it was like to be in a cupboard under the stairs for fun reasons or not. I loved that house and I thought if we bought it, I would just remove the cupboard. Just take out the door and plaster over it. Then, you were talking about making it into a hideout and I just… I didn't know how to justify how I didn't want that without you finding out that dirty little secret."

Ginny's hand snaked up to cup the back of his neck. She squeezed the base of his neck before pressing her lips to his cheek. She turned her head, their cheeks pressing against one another. His glasses pushed uncomfortably into her temple, but she ignored it.

"I love you, Harry. I love you," she whispered into his ear. "It impresses me sometimes how you turned out to be such a good, kind man after being treated like that. You are amazing and I love you."

"More like I'm messed up and neurotic."

Harry tried to pull back, but Ginny only tightened her grip on him. She would not allow him to pull away, would not allow him to wallow in the past about things that were not his fault. Her breathing picked up. She had her own dirty little secret she could tell him, something she had only admitted to one other person before. Maybe, just maybe, if she told him, he would realize he wasn't alone.

"No, you're not messed up nor are you neurotic. We all have fucked up things about our past, Harry."

She pulled back just slightly so she could look him in the eye. He looked at her like he didn't believe that anyone could be as messed up as he was.

"Gin, I appreciate how you're trying to make me feel better but… you grew up in a loving family."

"I did. I love them all. I'm grateful for them all." Ginny frowned. "I was messed up for a while after the Chamber. I couldn't sleep because I was afraid of losing time. It became an obsession of mine to record my days. I had a journal where I wrote everything I did every day down to the minute. At the end of the day, while everyone else was sleeping, I would go over my day. I would look to see if there was anything that seemed like it took too long or didn't make sense. Like, was a half hour studying Charms reasonable or did I lose time then? I hated nights because how could I tell if I was actually sleeping for those three hours or however long I slept in one stretch? Anytime I woke up in the middle of the night to use the loo or just after a nightmare, I wrote it down. It was… crazy."

"I never knew you did that…" Harry ran a hand up her thigh.

"I did it for two years. Obsessively. One night, a few days after we got to Grimmauld Place, I was in the kitchen late at night going over my day. I was freaking out because Mum had us cleaning like crazy and I couldn't get away to write down my time in my journal. I was trying to recall all the times I looked at the clock and where I was at. I was on the verge of tears. I was so scared because Voldemort was back and Voldemort was Tom. Sirius found me and asked me if I was alright. I froze and didn't hide my journal and he saw it. He asked me what I was doing. I confessed everything because I was so scared that I lost time that day because I barely had anything written in my journal. He was so kind. He told me I had to stop. That I couldn't let Tom rule my life anymore. That he would have wanted me to be scared and obsessing over my day. He would have wanted me to live in fear of being possessed again. That night, I let Sirius burn my journal. The rest of the summer, he would come up to me at random times and assure me that I never left Grimmauld Place, that I was me, that Tom hadn't gotten me. He would sit up with me at night in the kitchen and assure me that I was me and that it was alright to go to bed, that he'd listen to make sure I stayed in my room and didn't lose time."

Ginny sniffed and buried herself into Harry's side. His lips brushed across her temple. Her fingers ran along his green and gold checkered pajama bottoms.

"Sometimes, when the days seem to pass by quickly, I still get nervous. I panic when I look at the clock and wonder where the day has gone. It takes me a few moments to realize Tom is dead. I'm not possessed. I'm me." Ginny squeezed Harry's thigh. "We all have demons, Harry. We all have struggles we deal with. Maybe, we would both feel better if we talked more openly about our past together. Maybe… maybe we could help each other so that the Dursleys don't haunt you and Tom doesn't haunt me. Maybe we've been silly not to do this years ago."

Harry only tightened his grip in response. Ginny turned her head towards his chest, her nose pressing against his procedure scar. For the first time in a long time, he smelled like Harry – like the sweetness from treacle and a distinct woodsy smell. She smiled against his chest, her arms tightening around his waist.

"I love you, Gin," he murmured into the crown of her head. "I wish we would have talked about this stuff a long time ago too."

"Maybe… maybe we can share something new every night before bed until we run out of things to share. They can be sad things or happy things or scary things." Ginny ran her fingers up his side and felt him shiver underneath her. "We can both promise that no matter what we share with one another, it stays between us and we won't judge one another. It will be our safe space."

Harry's cheek pressed against her head. Ginny's finger trailed along the puffy scar on his chest. She wanted to know more about Harry's childhood, craved to understand his odd little quirks that she had noticed over their years together. She would not push him though, especially since he had shared something with her that had been eating away at him for years and something he had not shared with anyone before. She wanted to be his rock, his touchstone. She pulled back, her nose brushing against his chin.

"I think… I think I'd like that." He smiled weakly at her.

Their lips met. Ginny melted, her body tingling, like it had the first time he had kissed her. There was no doubt in her mind that they would overcome the hardships that Harry's addiction brought them. In fact, she was certain that they could only come out stronger and closer than they had ever been.

* * *

Harry sat perched on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap. He twirled his wedding band with his thumb, happy to have the slight weight back on his finger. He spent the weekend with his family, holed up in their home. They hadn't attended Friday night dinner at the Burrow. Harry hadn't been ready to face his extended family, to admit his failures, to see the looks of disappointment cross their faces. He knew he'd have to face them eventually and knew he should apologize to Molly and Arthur for putting their daughter and grandchildren through hell the past month… the past few months if he was being honest with himself.

Getting back into normal life seemed daunting and near impossible. How was he supposed to go back to work after a month's absence and explain it away? What had Ginny and Ron said about his disappearance? He didn't want to deal with the endless questions, the curious stares, and the whispers in the corridors.

He knew he had to go back eventually. The longer he put it off, more questions would arise. His fingers traced over the colorful leather strips on his wrist, the corners of his mouth quirked up. He had Ginny. He had his children. All seemed… better. He had yet to hear Felix inside his head for a whole five days. It seemed to be some sort of record.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny's voice rang.

Looking up, he saw her making her way into the bedroom. She sank down on the mattress next to him, her fingers carding through his hair and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He loved when she touched him to the point where he craved her touch when she wasn't near. He didn't know how he had ever survived without it.

"Yeah, just preparing myself for work." Harry's palm pressed against her thigh.

"You don't have to go back so soon. You don't have to go back at all if you don't want to. I make more than enough to support our family. Merlin, we could live off the royalties of Sleekeazy's if we really wanted to. That alone brings in more in one month than we make in three months."

"No, I want to go back. I just… I don't want the whispers and the questions."

He glanced over at her, her face so soft and loving. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, calming him. He leaned into her touch. He had missed it while in treatment.

"The official story is that you were on a medical sabbatical. You were receiving treatment for lingering issues from the curse that Lobankov hit you with back in August." Her fingers messaged his scalp. "Ron said nobody questioned it."

The story was believable. He just hoped nobody would really question _what_ exactly had been wrong with him. His eyes closed as Ginny continued to her massage. He didn't know how she always made him feel so relaxed and loved. She always knew exactly what type of touch he craved and always knew the right thing to say. They were simpatico in every single facet of their relationship.

"Thank you." He squeezed her thigh, his thumb brushing absentmindedly.

"Fancy meeting for lunch today? That Muggle restaurant we like?" Ginny leaned into his side, her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"I'd like that." Harry pressed his lips to the crown of her head before resting his cheek against her hair.

"You'll come to me if you find yourself struggling, right? If you can't get to me, just send me a Patronus and I'll come to you."

Harry's heart hammered in his chest. His thoughts wandered to Panacea Apothecary in Apricity Lane. He would avoid the little wizarding village with every fiber of his being. He would never step foot in that place again if he could help it.

"I won't let you or the kids down again," he murmured into her soft hair, inhaling her honeysuckle scent that he loved so much.

"That's not what I meant, Harry." She looked up at him, forcing his head to leave the comfort of her hair. "I know you are strong. I know you are determined. I have no doubt that you will succeed. I also know that it will be hard. I want you to know that I will be there with you every step of the way and hopefully ease some of the burden on your shoulders."

"I won't push you away again. I'm so sorry I did." Harry blinked rapidly. "Felix was just in my head all the time."

"I know you won't. We're a team. We're in this together." Ginny pressed her lips on his cheek. "I love you."

Before he could express to her just how much he loved her, the kids called for her downstairs. She rolled her eyes before shooting him a dazzling smile. She was gone in a swish of golden red hair shimmering behind her.

Harry quickly finished getting ready for work, determined to be the one to take the younger kids to school so Ginny could Apparate Teddy to Hogsmeade so he wouldn't be late for his first class.

The Potter family walked down the snowy lane towards the Apparition point. Each of the younger kids hugged Teddy fiercely, asking for him to come home again the following weekend. Harry smiled at the display, his heart clenching when he noticed James holding onto his big brother a little longer than normal. When they were finished with their goodbyes, Harry stepped forward. He pulled his godson close to his chest, murmuring his farewells into the kid's ear. Harry was fairly certain he heard Teddy sniff before pulling away.

After dropping the kids off at their Muggle primary school, Harry Apparated to London. He walked through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic with his head bowed and eyes focused on his shoes. He could hear the whispers burst out around him, hear his name slipping off people's tongues. Blocking it all out, he picked up his pace.

Entering the Auror Department, several of his colleagues stopped him to welcome him back. They were full of smiles and small talk. Nobody questioned where he had been or exactly what had been wrong with him. He had no doubt that Ron had threatened each and every staffer to leave him be.

As he made his way towards his office, a sudden thought struck him. An icy trickle ran down his spine. Felix's cackles echoed faintly in the very back of his mind. His gaze rose to the door to the supply cupboard where he knew two vials of Felix Felicis were located. Harry tried to swallow the lump that had lodged itself into his throat. His eyes snapped down to the bracelet on his wrist that rested comfortably next to his watch that the Weasleys had given him for his seventeenth birthday. His chest heaved, his fingers trailing along the colorful woven leather.

_I'm grateful that my family has been so supportive. I'm grateful that Ginny has stood by me because I don't think I could have done it without her. I'm grateful I got to walk the kids to school again._

Harry's gaze snapped back up to the door that seemed to have drawn closer, though he had not moved. He had forgotten about the supply cupboard, forgotten about the two vials of Felix that were so accessible to him at work. How could he had been so _stupid_? He had been worried about staying away from Apricity Lane, away from apothecaries in general that he had forgotten his own department housed vials. The supply cupboard hadn't even crossed his mind for a second.

"Harry! You're back!"

Snapping his head to the right, Harry saw Demelza rushing towards him with a giant grin plastered across her features. She tugged him into a hug, whispering in his ear that she was glad he was back. His trembling arms wrapped around her waist for a brief, awkward hug before he pulled back. His tongue peeked out to lick his bottom lip as he tried to make his lips quirk up into a smile but failed miserably.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You look pale and you're shaking…" The smile fell from Demelza's face.

"I'm fine. I just…" Harry gulped, his eyes flickering back to the door that taunted him viciously. "What can I do for you, Demelza?"

"Uh… Ron and I put together the department budget for the year while you were out." Demelza held out a folder to him. "We just need you to sign off on it and then I can take it to Robards next door."

Harry reached out and grabbed the folder, relief washing over him. He could hole himself up in his office and stay away from the blasted supply cupboard. Nodding, his legs finally began to work again, and he started toward his office.

"Harry?" Demelza called out and Harry froze, his body twisting to look at her. "Ron's been pretty tight-lipped on what's been going on with you. The entire department has been worried about that the curse Lobankov hit you with. I just want to say that we are all here for you and you just have to let us know if you need anything."

"Err… thanks, Demelza." Harry offered a lopsided grin before he stalked away to his office.

Once in his office, he tossed the folder on his desk and then flopped down in his chair. His eyes scanned the pictures of his family on his desk. His fingers reached out and grasped the frame that housed the picture of his family from two Christmases ago. He really needed to update it as he always replaced that frame with their latest Weasley sweater family picture. Except, he didn't know if he wanted to replace it with the picture they had taken this past Christmas where he was high off Felix.

Opening the file in front of him, he stared down at Demelza's neat handwriting. He squinted at the numbers that seemed to blend and blur together, his mind wandering to the supply cupboard just down the hall. He could practically hear Felix singing in his head to be so near the potion after so long.

He eventually signed off on the report, trusting that Demelza and Ron knew what they were doing. He shut the file on his desk and glanced at the clock on the wall across from him. The seconds hand ticked by at an excruciating rate. He wanted it to be lunch time already, to be with Ginny.

It was barely half past ten, and he felt silly if he'd go rushing towards the _Daily Prophet_ office so soon. He berated himself. That was the kind of thinking that had gotten him addicted to Felix in the first place… his unwillingness to seek help, to talk to Ginny, to rely on someone. Drumming his fingers on his desk, he glanced down again at his bracelet.

Snatching the folder off his desk, he made his way towards Robards' office. Keep busy. If he couldn't keep busy, maybe he'd go to Diagon Alley. He could visit George at the joke shop. Maybe he could bug Ron in his office. He could go to the training room and see what the trainees were up to now. He had things that could keep him busy, keep him out of trouble. If nothing else worked, he'd seek out Ginny. He didn't want to worry her, but he'd be damned if he went in that supply cupboard before seeking her out.

He bought himself a good forty-five minutes talking with Robards who didn't bring up his absence but instead wanted to bring Harry up to speed on what was happening with Lobankov's smuggling operation.

Harry found himself outside of the supply cupboard on his way back to the Auror department, wand in hand. He had meant to go the long way, to avoid the door, but he had somehow found himself in front of the door regardless. He couldn't block out Felix's urgings in his head any longer. He couldn't get his legs to cooperate to leave the Ministry and seek out Ginny in Diagon Alley. His entire body trembled as he positively hated himself for being so weak, so pathetic. Ginny was right… he shouldn't have gone back to work so quickly. They didn't need the money.

"Oh, hey, Auror Potter, Sir!"

Harry turned to see a young Auror who joined the force just two years previous. He tried to recall the Auror's name, but it had escaped him. Ron was always the one who took time to get to know the Aurors on a more personal level. Harry had always been terrible at connecting the faces with the names, especially the newbies he didn't work with often enough or who hadn't impressed him.

"Yeah?" Harry settled on saying.

"I know you've been out for a while, so you probably don't know, but Head Robards changed the procedure to access the supply cupboard. You need two Senior Aurors and a head to access it."

"What?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, it changed about a week ago. You need two wands from Senior Aurors and then either a head or deputy head from a DMLE department has to sign off on it."

Harry's heart beat fast in his chest, relief flooding him as Felix screamed in frustration. He couldn't access the supply cupboard alone… Felix couldn't tempt him at work, couldn't urge him day after day to seek out the refuge of the supply cupboard.

"It was Auror Weasley's idea. He claimed it would help us be more organized. I think that… Auror Potter?"

Harry wasn't listening. He marched towards Ron's office. He needed to talk to his best mate… to thank him. A lump clogged Harry's throat as he brushed past his fellow Aurors and made a beeline towards Ron's office door. He didn't even bother knocking. He wretched open the door and stared at his best mate.

Ron looked up from a file on his desk, a quizzical look plastered across his features. Harry shut the door behind him and quickly cast a Silencing Charm.

"You changed the procedure to access the supply cupboard." Harry pressed his back against the wooden door.

"Yeah, well, did you know in the past year alone, that potions and other supplies weren't being properly logged? I mean, the department has lost something like 426 Galleons alone because someone didn't log out equipment correctly and then never returned it and we can't track it down. The potions supply is abysmal. I mean, you should see the number of pain potions or other healing potions that weren't replaced because the log wasn't processed correctly. It was a mess." Ron shrugged. "Robards agreed with me."

"Ron…" Harry croaked out. "Thank you."

"For making your job easier? You're welcome."

"You know what I mean."

Ron leaned back in his chair, his lips thinning. His fingers drummed on the arms of his chair.

"I shouldn't take all the credit." Ron cleared his throat. "I told Hermione about the supply cupboard and we brainstormed on how to fix the issue. I showed her how things weren't logged correctly more than half of the time, and then she told me to track if the department was losing money."

Harry felt his throat clog at the thought of his friends looking out for him after all these years. It was something he had foolishly overlooked but those around him had remembered.

"Thank you… so much. I forgot all about it until I was outside the damn door and I started to panic because how could I forget about that?" Harry sank into a chair opposite of Ron, his head lolling back to stare at the ceiling.

"How's your first day back?"

Harry looked at Ron, his heart rate slowing. "Alright. I'm meeting Ginny for lunch. You want to join us?"

"Yeah, of course, mate. We can go next door and grab Hermione too."

Harry nodded, expecting Hermione to tag along as well. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers, Harry forced a smile on his lips.

"Sounds good."

"Everyone missed you at Friday night dinner." Ron leaned back in his chair.

"I wasn't ready to face everyone."

"Nobody is mad or upset with you. Everyone has been concerned about you. You know that, right?" Ron pressed.

"I put Ginny and the kids through hell, Ron. I'm sure there are plenty of people upset that I hurt them." Harry scratched his neck, guilt crashing into him in relentless waves.

"Don't be a prat, Harry." Ron sighed. "You've been a Weasley since you were twelve years old when you spent those weeks at the Burrow. Nobody has been upset with you. They've been concerned."

"Ron…"

"Is that what you'd tell Teddy if he was in your position? That everyone was mad at him that he supposedly hurt Victoire?" Ron challenged.

"Teddy and mine situations are completely different."

"No, they're not. Teddy has no blood relation to us, unless you count some distant relation. You have no blood relation to us. Except, both you and Teddy are as good of Weasleys as any of us. Blood doesn't define family, Harry. You, better than anybody, should understand that. You are my brother in every sense of the word. I don't need to share blood with you to make it true. Just like Teddy is brothers with James and Albus in every single way that matters. You are family. We have been so concerned about you. Get that through your thick skull."

Harry's fingers pushed up his glasses to massage his eyes and wipe away the tears that had started to tickle at the corners of his eyes. _Family_. It was something he had craved and longed for his entire life. He had his first taste of it as a teenager, to have a godfather who lived off rats in some cave just to be close to him in case he was needed. When Sirius had died, he felt his opportunity to have a family slip away. When he started dating Ginny, he thought he had another chance at family until he was forced to break up with her… when he had been so certain he would die before he ever had the chance to create a family for himself.

When Andy allowed him to adopt Teddy, he had been elated. Then Ginny agreed to marry him. Ginny had given him three more beautiful children. He finally had little people who looked like him and shared his last name… it had been too good to be true. He had almost foolishly lost it all over some silly potion.

"I consider you my brother, Ron. I always have… since we were eleven years old," Harry whispered sincerely.

"Well, yeah, Harry, you've met me. I'm absolutely amazing. Who wouldn't want to be my brother?" Ron grinned as he stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. "Now, get your arse up so we can grab Hermione. You know it will take a good half hour to pull her away from her work."

Harry laughed, the tension and fatigue easing from his bones. Ron clapped him on the back before pulling him into a brief side hug. The two made their way out of Ron's office. A calmness that Harry hadn't felt in months washed over him. Everything seemed to be looking up.

"Why don't you go get Hermione? I'll run to Diagon Alley and grab Ginny."

"Merlin, you're disgusting. Do you really miss my sister that much already?" Ron shook his head as they exited the Auror department. "It's only been a few hours since you saw her last."

"Something like that. Meet at the usual spot?"

Ron agreed and veered off to grab Hermione from next door. Harry made his way through the Ministry, ignoring the whispers and the stares he received. He transfigured his Auror robes into a coat and cast a quick Warming Charm before he stepped out into the brisk January air.

While the streets of London bustled, Diagon Alley was a lot less crowded. A few parents with small children window shopped while other witches and wizards dashed from businesses to restaurants. Harry kept his head down as he made the familiar walk to the _Daily Prophet_ office.

Several of Ginny's coworkers greeted him upon entering the building. He received a few curious looks from some of the gossip journalists and even caught the flash of his picture being taken as he rushed towards the sport section. He stopped outside of Ginny's office door, the golden plague hanging on the door read:

_Ginny Potter_

_Senior Quidditch Correspondent_

He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited impatiently for Ginny to call him in. He could feel all the eyes in the office on him. He shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before the door was wrenched open to reveal his beautiful wife.

She had a quill tucked behind her ear and she had pulled her long locks up high on her head. There was an ink smudge on her cheek. Her eyes darted from side to side as she soaked in Harry's face. He knew she was looking for a sign of distress, so he grinned to show her everything was alright. Wordlessly, she stepped aside and let him enter her office. She snapped the door shut behind him and cast a Silencing Charm on the room.

"How was your morning?" She peered at him anxiously.

Harry licked his thumb and wiped it against Ginny's cheek to get rid of the smudge mark. She attempted to scowl at him, but he noticed the way the corners of her lips twitched up at the gesture. He took a couple steps back when he was done to get out of the way of a playful punch but her arms only crossed over her chest.

"It was… awful, honestly. I was so worried about Apricity Lane and finding myself unconsciously there that I forgot about a supply cupboard in the Auror department that has two vials of liquid luck." Harry shoved his hands into his trouser pockets as Ginny frowned. "I spent a lot of my morning standing outside the bloody door and thinking about that room."

"You didn't go in, did you?" Ginny whispered, her brows furrowed.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Apparently, Ron changed the protocols for accessing the storage cupboard. Two wands and a sign off from a departmental head are required to enter."

Ginny closed the space between them and grasped his hands into hers. She squeezed his fingers, a dazzling smile spreading across her features. He loved when she smiled, loved how she wrinkled her nose and her freckles seemed to smush together.

"Ron loves you, Harry."

"I can't believe he thought of it. I mean, I didn't even think about it." Harry let out a small puff of air. "He just took care of it while I was away."

"Of course, he did. He's your best mate, your brother. He's always looked out for you."

Harry's chest swelled. "Ron's grabbing Hermione and wants to meet us for lunch. I said I'd come get you. I wanted to tell you about my morning in private."

Ginny's warm hand left his as she brushed her knuckles across his cheek. He leaned into the caress.

"I'm glad you wanted to share your morning with me." Her palm cupped his cheek. "You'll be happy to know I almost hexed Rita Skeeter in the break room this morning. She heard you were back at work today and just started on me. I had my wand trained on her when Maisie pulled me away. I had half of a Bat Bogey on the tip of my tongue when she intervened."

Harry chuckled, a grin breaking out across his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ginny's temple. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve someone like Ginny. She was his fiercest protector.

"I love you." He connected their foreheads. "You hungry?"

"Famished." She tilted her head to capture his lips against his briefly. "Thank you for braving the throng of journalists to tell me about your morning and to walk me to lunch. How very chivalrous of you."

"I'm surprised you're not hexing me for being chivalrous." Harry pulled her tight against his chest. "I know how much you love being independent."

"Shut it." She laid her cheek against his chest, her arms snaking around his waist. "You're a prat, Harry Potter."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ prat." He rested his chin on the crown of her head.

She chuckled. "That you are. I love you."

Harry squeezed her against his chest tightly. She let out a little squeal and then a fake choking noise that quickly morphed into a laugh. Merlin, he had missed her. He had missed them – the way they used to be before Felix had consumed his life. The playful gestures, the gentle ribbing, the affection that made their family members groan. He was so glad that he didn't lose her. He would do everything in his power to keep her. He would stay away from Felix, he would attend his weekly therapy sessions, and he would join the support group that Hugh Slughorn recommended to him.

As Ginny and Harry walked out of the _Daily Prophet_ office hand in hand, Harry couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face.


	24. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please, keep them coming. I love hearing from you every week. They make my whole day, they inspire me to write, they make me incredibly happy! I will try to post next weekend, but I may be a little behind with the holiday this coming week. I will try my best to get the chapter done and sent to my beta so she has time to edit before Sunday. Wish me luck! Give me some much needed inspiration to crank out the next chapter!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for always editing. Special thanks to Bree who is always willing to make suggestions that improve the story!

**"Brontide"**

**"Chapter Twenty-Four: Reunion"**

Teddy lolled his head to rest on the back of his chair, glancing up at the ceiling. His fingers drummed on the arms of his chair as he listened to James and Albus argue over who was going to give Granddad Weasley his birthday gift. Lily smiled smugly as she held Dominique's birthday gift tightly against her chest, more than happy to stay out of the fight between her brothers.

Glancing at the clock on the mantle, Teddy tried to keep his groan at bay. Harry wanted to skip out on Friday night dinner. Ginny insisted that he needed to face the family at some point and that he needed to be there for the double birthday celebration. They had disappeared upstairs a good twenty minutes prior to talk away from their children.

"Can you two just stop fighting?" Teddy snapped his attention to his brothers. "Why don't you both give it to him?"

"You know what, Albus, you just give it to him." James rolled his eyes before sulking away from his brother. "You and Lily get to do everything. I'm expected to just let you because I'm the older one. I don't even know why I try anymore."

James plopped down on the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest. Teddy raised his eyebrows, trying to catch his brother's gaze but James was being exceedingly stubborn. Slouching down in his chair, Teddy stretched out his leg and tapped his brother's calf with the tip of his shoe. James only scowled at him in response.

"Somehow, I don't think this is about who gets to give Grandad his gift." Teddy nudged him again with his foot.

"I don't even know why you come home as much as you do. When I go to Hogwarts next year, I'm never coming home. I'm going to spend Christmas at Hogwarts." James frowned.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. You can give Granddad his gift." Albus sat the bag on the coffee table.

James didn't say anything and Teddy gave the kid a swifter kick in the shin, only receiving a grunt in response. Albus scampered off towards Teddy to sit on the arm of the chair. Teddy wrapped an arm around his kid brother and tugged him down to sit next to him. It was a big enough chair that it could house two people snuggly. Albus, though he seemed to be growing like a weed in the past couple months, still fit comfortably next to him like he had when he was a toddler.

"Do you think Dad's going to go to the party?" Lily sat down next to James, still clenching the gift against her chest.

"Stay here. I'll go upstairs and see what's going on." Teddy sighed as he stood up.

He tried to think of what he could say to make Harry want to go to the Burrow. The younger kids had made it quite clear they wanted their dad to attend. If James' moody behavior was anything to go by, Teddy knew his kid brother was struggling with everything that had happened in the past five weeks.

Teddy paused outside of his parents' bedroom, straining to listen to the conversation at hand. Leaning against the wall, he rested his head against the plaster.

"Look, Gin, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready."

"Nobody is upset with you. Everyone has been so worried. We skipped dinner last week which is understandable since you just got home. They're throwing my dad and Dominique's birthday celebration a week early since it's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. We need to get things back to normal. Teddy has so stay at school next week and go to Hogsmeade and be a normal kid again. Victoire's already said she'd drag him to the village if need be."

Teddy scowled at that information. He had no desire to stay at Hogwarts the following weekend to go to Hogsmeade. His siblings needed him at home. They were obviously still upset and struggling with everything that had gone down the past month. He couldn't believe that Victoire was conspiring with his mother.

"No, I agree with you." Harry sighed. "Teddy should stay at school and have fun. He can't keep coming home every weekend like it's his job. That's not the kind of life I want for him… thinking he needs to help out around home because his dad is a prat. He should be at school having fun like every other sixteen-year-old kid."

Teddy sneered at the word _kid_. Harry was always calling him a kid, and it was truly starting to hit a nerve with him. He was going to be an adult in two-and-a-half months. He loved his family and had no problem with coming home on weekends to help out.

"You're not a prat, Harry. Teddy doesn't think that."

"What do you think Remus would say? Do you think he'd want this for Teddy? He didn't give his life for Teddy to not live a normal life. He didn't give his life for his son's guardian to be messed up and make his life harder."

"Remus loved you, Harry. Remus trusted you to take care of his son. If there's one thing he would be proud of most, Harry, it's the fact that you not only gave his son, _our_ son, the family you never had, but that you trust him explicitly with the important things. Teddy's not a kid anymore, Harry. He's growing up into a remarkable young man and that's because of you."

Teddy's lips quirked up, a rush of affection flooding him for his mother. She always had his back and had been fiercely protective of him since as long as he could remember.

"It's because of you, Gin. You were there for him more than I was," Harry whispered. "When he was a toddler, it was you. You were the one who was able to be home more for him. There's a reason why everyone calls him a mama's boy."

"Yeah, he is," Ginny agreed. "I love that we have such a close relationship. You know what else he is? Proud, awed, amazed, and captivated by the incredibly strong, selfless, stubborn, brave, and loving father his godfather has become to him. You mean the world to him, Harry. The thought of losing you has put him through a storm these past several months. He's grown up and became a young man who understands that everyone makes mistakes, even adults, but the good ones own up to them."

"I feel like I let everyone down. I feel like I've stumbled and fallen so fast and so far that everything is spinning." Harry sighed, his voice thick with emotion. "I made a terrible mistake and I feel like I'm scrambling to try to make it for it."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone stumbles. You have shown Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily that you were brave enough to get back up and keep going. They are rooting for you. They love you. We have all been in your corner, we all have your back, and we will support you every step of the way. Teddy wants to come home every weekend because you instilled the importance of family in him. You've told him for sixteen years that nothing matters except for family. Family looks out for one another. Family is everything. He is living a normal life. Remus would be damn proud of the values he has adopted because of you."

Teddy's bottom lip slid between his teeth as he listened to the conversation. There was a shuffling, and then Harry murmured something that Teddy couldn't quite hear. He waited a few more seconds before he knocked on the bedroom door and sent it creaking open a little more than it had been.

He peered inside to see Harry and Ginny embracing. Harry's eyes looked red. Teddy shifted awkwardly, wondering if he should have waited just a little longer before intruding.

"Hey, Ted." Harry smiled as Ginny stepped out of the embrace and wiped her fingers beneath her eyes.

"Hey… everyone is eager to leave for dinner. We really want you to come, Dad." Teddy shoved his hands into his hooded sweatshirt. "Will you please come?"

Ginny bumped her hip against Harry's which made him chuckle softly. Harry crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"Yeah, let's get going." Harry squeezed his shoulder as they made their way downstairs.

Albus asked to travel via the Floo with Teddy. Lily had latched herself around Harry as she whined for him to carry her. Harry picked her up without hesitation because some things never change. Lily had always had him wrapped around her little finger.

Teddy and Albus went first, his arm secured around his little brother's shoulders so he wouldn't fall when they landed. Both of his grandmothers were waiting for them to arrive at the Burrow, each of their faces breaking out into smiles at the sight of them. They were both pulled into tight embraces and kissed on their cheeks while the fireplace roared to life behind them.

Harry and Lily were the last to arrive. She squirmed out of his arms as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace, then ran from the room, shouting for Dominique to give her the gift she still had clenched in her arms. Albus sprinted after her with Arthur's gift that James stubbornly refused to take. Teddy lingered behind, as did James who stuck close to his big brother's side. He slung an arm around James' shoulders.

"Harry, dear, it's so good to see you again." Molly pulled Harry into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Err… thanks, Molly." Harry made a motion to pull back, but she only tightened her grip.

"If you think for even one second that this family won't support you no matter what, don't think I can't still ground you." She kissed him on the cheek, her eyes watery, as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Wait, what?" A grin quirked on Harry's face.

"You heard me, Harry Potter! I don't care how old you are, if you ever doubt the love and support from this family again then you'll be washing dishes the Muggle way at every family gathering from now until eternity. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry grinned.

Molly kissed his cheek, her eyes watery. "I won't make you any treacle tart either!"

"You can't do _that_ to me. That's just torture." Harry chuckled.

"Well, you think about that the next time you even think we could ever stop loving and supporting you. You've always been a son to us, Harry. I love you, and I won't have you forgetting that."

"Molly…" Harry's voice was hoarse.

"Don't. Don't say anything!" Molly sniffed and fanned her already tear-stained face. "You'll make me cry if you say something."

"I love you, too. You are the best mum I could have ever asked for." Harry bent down and pulled Molly into a tight hug, holding her against his chest. "You've always been so kind to me. I don't think I could ever properly thank you for the love you've shown me over the years. You've been more than just a mother-in-law to me. If my mum was here, I think she would have thanked you for it."

His last words caused a big gasping sob to escape Molly's lips. Teddy clapped James on the back and gestured for him to follow him out to kitchen only to see it empty. Frowning, Teddy looked out to the back garden to see a massive canopy over the dining room table. The two brothers braved the weather outside, running fast towards the shelter.

As soon as they stepped under, warmth flooded them. Teddy could feel the heat radiating off the top of the canopy. He rubbed his hands together as he bid his hellos and made his way towards the open seat next to Victoire. James plopped down across from them in a spot Freddie had saved for him.

It only took five minutes for Harry, Ginny, Andy, and Molly to arrive at the dinner table. There was a loud chorus of "Harry!" and "Uncle Harry!" that broke out around the table. Arthur was the first one up from his seat. He pulled Harry into an embrace, thumping him on the back twice.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Arthur whispered just loud enough for Teddy to hear.

One by one, all of the Weasleys surrounded Harry to wait for their turn to hug him. Victoire kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved him. Dominique thanked him for coming to her birthday party. Freddie joked that he would have snuck a Dungbomb out of the shop to give him as a gift if he would have known he was coming. Fleur gave him an extra long hug. George looked a little teary-eyed. Teddy couldn't keep the smile off his face as Harry looked more and more relieved as the family welcomed him home.

* * *

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath as he entered the building. Ginny's hand was warm and comforting in his. He was lucky to have her, the luckiest man on the face of the Earth if he was being honest with himself. She was too good for him. She always supported him without questions, was always there with him when he needed her, and was the best partner in life he could have asked for.

They entered the room that was already filled with a dozen odd people mingling, some of who Harry recognized and some of who he didn't. She squeezed his fingers as Harry's heart sped up. This was just another step to his recovery, something that he would just have to get used to. He was determined to do everything right and leave no stone unturned.

"I'll stay with you if I'm allowed. If not, I'll be right outside waiting for you." Ginny squeezed his hand again.

Harry barely heard her. He was too busy staring at a man across the room, a man he thought he would never see again. His long, black hair was streaked in pepper and pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Tattoos peeked out from underneath his white V-neck shirt. Harry couldn't see his arms because of the leather jacket, but he was sure there were even more tattoos underneath the sleeves. His breathing became uneven and he willed for the man to come closer so he could get a better look at him.

"I never knew," Ginny whispered. "That should make you feel better about all this."

"What?" Harry snapped his attention away from the man.

"Mitchell Payne is here… Gwenog's boyfriend. If he could go under the radar with an addiction, then surely you can."

A bark-like laugh snapped Harry's attention back to the man he was staring at previously. The man threw his head back, his shoulders shaking as he talked to a woman that Harry did not recognize.

Harry blinked, feeling a tinge of irritation rising in his chest. It was Sirius Black, he was fairly certain of it. Why would he be here? Why wouldn't he have contacted him if he had been alive all these years? What exactly happened in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago?

"Harry, are you okay? You look pale." Ginny touched his cheek. "What is it?"

"That man over there. He looks just like..."

"I know. I see it, too. He's dead, Harry," she whispered. "You know he's dead because there's no way Sirius wouldn't be a huge part of our lives if he wasn't."

Relief flooded him. She was right. He knew that, deep down inside. Sirius would never have abandoned him, not after everything. He couldn't take his eyes off the man though, admiring his profile. Merlin, he looked so much like Sirius that Harry had a sudden desire to run over there and throw himself into his arms as if he was still fifteen. The feel of Ginny's hand on his back calmed him.

"Ginny? Harry? I had no idea it was you whom Hugh was sending. What happened?"

Harry jerked his attention away to see Mitchell standing in front of them. Harry blinked, trying to focus on the man in front of him. He knew Mitchell fairly well through Gwenog.

"Hi, Mitchell," Ginny greeted. "I can see why Harry was recommended to this group."

"Only the best of the best!" Mitchell's grin faded as he locked eyes with Harry. "You alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Who is that man over there? With the tattoos and the leather jacket?" Harry inclined his head to the right.

Mitchell turned around to look, his brows furrowing. "Stubby? He's a great guy. Really great sense of humor."

"Stubby?" Harry felt his heart sink.

"Stubby Boardman. He was the lead singer of the Hobgoblins. You're probably a bit young to have listened to them. They were popular in the late 70s and early 80s."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Harry turned to Ginny.

"He got addicted to some pretty heavy stuff, probably had one of the worst addictions out of anyone here. He disappeared from the limelight in the early 80s to get treatment and has remained low key ever since. Every five years or so, the papers and magazines come out with some pretty outlandish conspiracy theories on what happened to him. His favorite is that he was a murderer who escaped Azkaban. He thought it was hilarious."

"Sirius Black." Harry frowned.

Disappointment settled immediately. _The Quibbler_ article about Stubby Boardman and Sirius Black being the same person flittered across his mind. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Sirius laughing at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place as he read the article, saying he remembered Stubby from Hogwarts. Stubby had been four years ahead of Sirius. Apparently, Stubby and his friends used to supply alcohol to the common room parties and played music during the celebrations. McGonagall always had to enter at least three times with various threats until everyone would quiet down.

"Yeah, I guess you weren't too young for that. Heard he died and then got pardoned posthumously after the war." Mitchell nodded.

"He did," Ginny confirmed, her hand squeezing Harry's fingers. "Sirius was Harry's godfather."

"Oh, mate, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Stubby looks eerily like Sirius." Harry sighed.

Stubby finally turned fully around and wandered closer to them. Harry got a good look at him. The first thing Harry noticed were Stubby's dark eyes. They were a far cry from his godfather's pale blue ones. Harry absorbed the other small facial differences and he couldn't help but feel silly for even thinking for a second it was Sirius.

Harry stiffened when Stubby staggered across the room towards him. The older man shot them a grin and held out a hand towards Harry.

"Stubby Boardman. Hugh said he was sending someone new to our group, but I have got to admit that I didn't see it being Harry Potter." Stubby's voice was gruff like Sirius' had been, except not nearly as posh. There was a definite accent that Harry couldn't place.

Harry grasped Stubby's hand and shook it. He squinted up at the man, seeing so many similarities yet differences to Sirius.

"Nice to meet you." Harry tried to smile but failed.

"You'll have to forgive Harry, Stubb. You gave him quite a shock. He thought you were Sirius Black at first." Mitchell grinned.

"Sirius Black? Merlin, that was a good one, wasn't it? I laughed my arse off when I read that in the paper." Stubby laughed as he turned to Ginny. "Ginny Potter, nice to meet you. I love your column. It's a riot."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Ginny smiled politely. "My brothers, Bill and Charlie, love the Hobgoblins. They listened to them all the time growing up."

"Merlin! Your poor soul having to grow up listening to that rubbish." Stubby glanced at Harry. "I promise I'm not a mass murderer. I really am Stubby Boardman."

Harry blinked and snapped out of his reverie. "I'm sorry. Sirius was my godfather, so it's just… uncanny how much you look like him. You could have been brothers."

"Oh… I didn't expect that. I mean, I knew they were friends. Sirius and your dad, I mean. I went to Hogwarts with them. They were younger than me, but the times I heard McGonagall yelling _Black! Potter!_ was nearly every day." Stubby shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "They were funny, always enjoyed a good joke. I was in treatment when everything happened. The papers had long since stopped talking about Sirius when I got out. Imagine my surprise to read he escaped Azkaban and learned all the gritty details after the fact."

Harry said nothing. He just nodded numbly. Ginny took a step closer to him, her arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"So, the meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes." Mitchell shifted. "I'd love to talk about what brings you here or if you want one of us to go first."

Harry had the sudden urge to bolt from the room. He didn't really fancy talking about his issues. He always hated talking about his addiction at the Muggle meetings Ron dragged him too. He supposed it would be easier to talk about it with a group of wizards as he could actually be truthful about the entire ordeal. Except, they all knew him. Hell, he had known Mitchell for years, ever since Ginny had joined the Harpies.

Ginny squeezed his shoulder, her free hand lacing around his elbow in support. Her cheek brushed against his bicep. Her presence was comforting and calming.

"We won't judge." Stubby smiled tightly. "We've all been there. I get it's a million times worse when you're famous and the entire world is scrutinizing every disappearance and every haggard look. We're just here to help."

"I almost died." Harry's voice was hoarse and didn't sound like his own. "I got cursed on the job… and I had to go after the man that nearly killed me. I just… I took some Felix Felicis because I was nervous. I took it again and again and again. I didn't mean…"

Harry glanced between the two men. Mitchell looked sympathetic. Stubby looked at him oddly. Ginny's nails tickled his neck.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Stubby croaked out.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who nodded encouragingly at him. She gave him a brilliant smile as Mitchell told her that there was spousal support meeting next door, that they don't meet weekly but met upon hearing someone new was attending in case a spouse tagged along. Apparently, Gwenog was in attendance.

She made a motion to leave, but Harry grabbed her wrist, his eyes pleading. "Don't go."

Ginny stepped closer to him, snuggling into his arms. Her nose pressed against his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her tight against his chest.

"I believe in you, Harry. I love you. I'll be right next door the entire time, I promise."

Harry nodded, but made no move to let her go. He screwed his eyes shut, pressing his nose into her hair. He inhaled her flowery scent and it sent a wave of calmness over him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head before he released her. Her hand touched his cheek, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he murmured back and then her warmth was gone.

He watched her leave, watched as she laughed at something Mitchell said. She disappeared through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Looks like you got a good woman there." Stubby gestured towards the direction of where Ginny disappeared. "A rock. That's good. Having a strong partner helps, but you'll still need a sponsor. As good as she is, unless she's a survivor, she won't understand."

"A survivor?" Harry snapped his attention to Stubby.

"An addict," Stubby corrected. "You need someone who's been there. It won't be me."

"What?" Harry's brows furrowed. He licked his dry lips, suddenly missing Ginny more than his next breath.

"I never sponsor people addicted to Felix."

"Alright…" Harry shifted, his hands shoving into his trouser pockets.

"I abused Felix for about four years. I wanted to be a famous musician. I got famous alright and nearly killed myself in the process. I was blowing through all my money on Felix because I was taking a sip about every single hour. I couldn't even sleep because I needed a sip. I couldn't perform enough gigs to keep up with my habit, so I started buying it off the street. Wasted money on a bunch of fake knock-offs that were Cheering Potions charmed to look like Felix." Stubby shook his head.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest. _Four years_? It seemed nearly impossible to think that he could have been abusing a potion for that long, to be craving a sip every single hour on the hour. He knew how lucky he was that he had a family that loved him so much that they never gave up on him, that they got him the help that he desperately needed.

"What's your totem?" Stubby questioned.

"What?" Harry snapped his attention back to him.

"Your totem. That's still a thing, isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah. It's a bracelet my kids made me."

Raising his arm, he showed Stubby the woven leather bracelet on his wrist. Stubby examined it with interest, commenting how the names on each strip were a nice touch. Harry gave a tight-lipped smile.

Stubby only frowned in response. He looked like he aged about ten years in the span of a few minutes. He tugged at a black leather string that was hidden underneath his shirt. There was a Galleon hanging from it. He glared down at the Galleon, a twisted smile on his face.

"How fucked up is it that the only totem I could think of at the time was the first Galleon I made from a gig? It was before I started abusing Felix… back when I tried to do it without help. It's probably the only thing I owned that I didn't get rid of to pay for my habit. I'm surprised it survived." Stubby smiled bitterly. "What's your second totem?"

"What do you mean?" Harry's face pinched.

"I know how fucked up Felix can be. It's why I have no interest in sponsoring someone with a Felix addiction. I know how intoxicating it is, how he lures you into this false sense of security and then makes you question everyone around you until you're isolated and feeling like everyone is against you. I've relapsed more times than I care to count over the years." Stubby sighed. "What I can give you is some advice on how not to relapse like I did. Have your totem. Have a back-up totem. Have a back-up for your back-up totem. Have a person that you force yourself to go to if all three totems fail even though you don't want to because Felix is screaming in your head obscenities about that person. If all that fails, have a room where you can lock yourself up in until you can gain control of your mind."

Harry stood frozen, half in horror and half in shock. He knew relapsing was a very real possibility. It was the thing that he was most nervous about now that he was out of treatment. He didn't think of having multiple totems or some room to lock himself up in. He felt his muscles tense and quake, his mind reeling at the information.

Mitchell called for everyone to take a seat. Harry stood rooted in his spot, his eyes flickering to where Ginny was beyond the door. He wanted her more than anything at that moment, to hear her whisper reassurances in his ear and to have her warm body pressed against his.

A hand clapped on his shoulder. He looked over at Stubby. Harry suddenly felt himself falling, slipping into the past when Sirius would clamp a hand on his shoulder with some reassuring words on the tip of his tongue. Harry's chest heaved. Stubby's face was all wrong. Maybe it was his memory of Sirius' face that was all wrong.

"You alright, kid?" Stubby gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Harry couldn't move, couldn't speak. He closed his eyes, trying not to imagine relapsing on Felix, tried not to imagine multiple totems and safe guards failing. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and urged him to move. Harry opened his eyes to notice it was Mitchell who was leading him out of the room.

They stepped outside into the icy January air. Instantly, Harry felt better. The wind assaulted his face, making him feel human once again. He shivered, his arms crossing over his chest.

"It's a lot." Mitchell turned to face Harry. "You've been in treatment for what? A month now? You're out in the real world and expected to make all the right decisions. People around you don't really get it. It's like they think a little time in treatment makes all those urges and thoughts and feelings go away. That everything is better. It's not. It's never better. It's always there, the temptation."

"Stubby said he relapsed a lot over the years." Harry's whole body shook.

"Stubby also abused Felix for years and had no support system in the early years. He's been clean for a good fifteen years now." Mitchell sighed. "Look, I'm not saying it's going to be easier because Stubby abused for longer. You talk to some of those people in there and they'll tell you they never relapsed. Good for them. You'll hear people say they relapsed multiple times like Stubby. Personally, I relapsed once. It's different for everyone."

"What did you abuse?" Harry whispered.

"It started out with pain potions. My career ending injury I got right around the time Ginny retired. It was more than career ending… it was almost life ending. I couldn't walk due to the damage to my spinal cord. It took a lot of spell work and rehabilitation to get me to the point where I'm at now. The pain was unimaginable. Soon, even the pain potions weren't enough. I turned to some illegal substances… both magical and Muggle. I nearly died one night with a deadly combination of a pain potion, some alcohol, and some magical shrooms. That's when Gwenog gave me the ultimatum, get help or she was done. As soon as I was released from St. Mungo's, I met with Hugh."

Harry vaguely remembered Mitchell's injury being reported in the papers and magazines. Gwenog came by the house a lot during that time, looking worn and upset. He'd often come home from work to see them sitting in the parlor. He would greet them, kiss Ginny on the cheek, grab baby James, and help Teddy with his homework.

"How did you relapse?"

"We tried skiing." Mitchell chuckled. "I crashed into a tree and hurt my back again. I started getting addicted to pain potions. Stubby's my sponsor. He got me the help I needed before I slipped back into the other bad habits."

"Stubby said I should have a sponsor." Harry licked his bottom lip.

"I'd be more than willing to sponsor you, Harry. I know a bit about Felix from what Stubby's said over the years. The three of us could meet monthly together or something… I know Stubb has always said he never wanted to sponsor someone who had the same addiction as him, but I know he'd be willing to talk casually about things when you're in your right mind."

"Thanks, Mitchell. I'd really appreciate that." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad he didn't actually have to ask anyone to sponsor him.

"Let's get to the meeting."

When they entered the building, the meeting was already in full swing. Stubby had saved two sets beside him. He motioned for Harry to sit by him, a soft smile spread across his features. Harry listened to the stories of several of the other attendees before he was asked to speak. He sucked in a breath, his eyes darting down to the bracelet on his wrist. He could do this. He needed to participate, needed to stay clean, needed a support system. They had all been in his spot before. Felix laughed bitterly in the back of his head but Harry pushed it back even further.

Harry heard the words spilling out of his mouth in a rush. He didn't stop to take breath, didn't dare pause in fear he would not be able to start back up again. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders once he had finished speaking. He didn't even notice that Ginny had entered the room, standing next to Gwenog with a watery smile.

After the meeting, Harry and Ginny went to a Muggle café. Ginny ordered her usual tea with milk and a dollop of honey. Harry ordered a black coffee. He was exhausted after the meeting, emotionally drained.

"How was the spousal meeting?" Harry folded his hands in front of him after their orders were taken.

"It was alright. They usually meet once a month and then when someone new enters the group in case a spouse comes with." Ginny's eyes searched his face. "What did Stubby Boardman want to talk to you about in private?"

Harry grabbed a napkin off the table and began to methodically shred it. "He abused Felix for four years. He said he relapsed multiple times. He said I should have more than one totem. Multiple ones are best."

He glanced up at her to see her face was warm and welcoming. She reached across the table, encasing her hands over his.

"Well, how was the actual meeting? Do you think it will help to keep going?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

They stopped talking as their server dropped their drinks off at the table. Ginny smiled, saying her thanks before she turned her attention back on Harry.

"Why don't we keep going to meetings and we can figure out some more totems for you to carry around." Ginny smiled encouragingly.

"What if it doesn't help?" Harry whispered.

"Harry…"

"Stubby was hooked on Felix for four years, Gin. He relapsed multiple times."

"You're not Stubby Boardman."

"But I could be… I can't lose it like that again. I won't risk you. I won't risk the kids."

Ginny squeezed his hands. "You won't lose any of us. I believe in you, Harry. It's a step process for a reason. You have to just take it one step at a time and know that we love you and we are here supporting you every single step of the way. No matter what."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Well, slaying a giant Basilisk for a girl is a good start." She wiggled her eyebrows which caused him to snort and grin. "There's that smile I love!"

Harry chuckled, giving her hands one last squeeze before letting go. He laced his hands around his steaming mug. With every passing day, he felt a little more confident that he could stay clean with Ginny by his side. Her love and confidence had never once wavered. He wanted to be the man she deserved, the man that he used to be.

* * *

Ginny groaned, stretching her neck to attempt to crack it to release some of the tension. She was back at work after dropping the younger kids off at school while Harry dropped Teddy off at Hogwarts. She just wanted the staff meeting to be over with so she could get a jump start on the latest article she was assigned, a comprehensive spotlight piece on Iona Jones who was the niece of Gwenog Jones and had just been signed to the Ballycastle Bats.

The meeting was finally adjourned, and Ginny made a mad dash to get out of the conference room. She'd composed half of her article in her head during the meeting and wanted to write it down before she was to meet Harry for lunch. They had been consistently getting lunch every single day together. Ginny enjoyed their daily lunches together. Sometimes, they went alone and placed privacy charms around their table so they could talk. On other days Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina would join them.

Ginny was just about to enter her office when she saw the mail trolley approach. She smiled at Callum as he handed her a package and a stack of letters. Nodding her thanks, she eyed the neatly wrapped parcel with interest. Kicking her office door shut behind her, she quickly flipped through the letters before plopping everything down on her desk.

The handwriting on the package did not look familiar. It was addressed to _Ginny Potter, The Daily Prophet,_ in neat and boxy letters. Furrowing her brow, Ginny unwrapped the brown parcel paper in interest. She didn't really get packages at work except for Quidditch team promotional items after interviews or when she attended games. They were always clearly marked with the Quidditch team name on the front of the package.

A stark, white box lay underneath the paper. She opened it and saw an elegant peacock quill resting inside. This only made her more puzzled by the parcel, and she picked back up the wrapping to look one more time for a name or any indication to state who it was from.

Perhaps she had been married to Harry for too long, but she found herself suspicious of the gift. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she quirked her lips to the side. She tried to recall the spells Harry had cast over things they had received over the years to ensure they were safe but found herself struggling. He performed them silently and swiftly. She realized that she had never really paid attention to what he was doing and always thought he was being paranoid.

She cast a Patronus to Harry, asking him to meet her at her office to look at something for her. It wasn't even ten minutes later when Harry came bursting into her office, not even bothering to knock. He looked concerned with his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing, but I just got this odd package sent to me. I figured you could do your little Auror spells and make sure it's just a quill. We'll go to lunch after, yeah? I'm feeling something different today than the usual. Let's go to The Boiling Pot." Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Harry peered at the quill with a frown. "I know you like eating at Muggle restaurants, but I am craving their minced pies. I don't know what they add to them, but they're just delicious there."

Pale blue light escaped the tip of Harry's wand. He ran the light along the quill, the color changing from a pale blue to a blood red. Ginny frowned, her arms crossing over her chest. She glanced up to look at Harry's face to see it had darkened considerably. His lip twitched as he stared at the quill and Ginny could see the telltale signs that he was ready to explode. She rested a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Good thing I called you, I reckon." Ginny smirked as Harry snapped his attention to her.

"This isn't funny. This is cursed." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Someone was trying to hurt you."

"Good thing my husband is Head Auror, then." She quirked an eyebrow. "Let's stop at the Ministry to get it analyzed while we go to lunch."

She kept the smile on her face, trying to calm the coil in her stomach. Why would anybody target her? She hadn't angered anyone lately except for perhaps Rita Skeeter. It wasn't exactly Rita's style of revenge anyway. She would just print some outlandish story about how Harry was cheating on her or how she was in love with another man. It was always the same. A cursed object though… Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew whoever had sent it to her was trying to get a rise out of Harry. Ginny was determined not to have him feel guilty over it.

"Are you taking this seriously at all?" Harry's jaw squared.

"Of course, I'm taking it seriously. I thought it was suspicious, I called you to look at it, and I'm suggesting we take it to the Ministry immediately so it can be analyzed. I'm not going to allow it to ruin my day though. Disaster adverted."

"Gin…"

"Harry…"

"It's one thing to go after me and curse me. It's another thing when someone goes after my family… my wife." Harry reached out and grasped her hand into his. "I won't let him touch you."

"Who? Do you know who sent this?"

"My guess is that it was Lobankov." Harry frowned. "I don't know for sure, but it makes sense."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and took a step closer to him. Her free hand cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing along his bottom lip. His face was chiseled with worry lines and his brows disappeared behind his glasses. All she could think about was how she needed to keep a close eye on him, to ensure that Lobankov wouldn't make him go off the deep end and seek out Felix Felicis to finally close the case. She sucked in a breath and offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Let's drop this off at the forensic division and then go to lunch. I'll even let you test my food if it makes you feel better." She winked at him and he let out a strangled chuckle.

With a swirl of his wand, an enormous stag galloped from the tip and disappeared through her office door. He pulled Ginny into a bone-crushing hug, keeping her secure against his chest. Ginny buried her nose into his chest. She felt warm and safe. His fingers tangled through her hair, his grip tightening around her.

"I'm having a forensic team come here," Harry murmured into her ear. "I don't want to risk moving it. I want Demelza to talk to the owl room attendants. Let me talk to Demelza quick and then we can go to lunch."

"Merlin, Harry, the office is going to go crazy for a scoop." She smiled into his chest. "You certainly know how to cause a scene."

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but it's my job to inform you that this is an ongoing investigation and you can't give out any information."

"Gladly!" Ginny laughed and leaned back to look at his face. "Anything to drive Rita crazy."

He smiled and bent down to capture her lips against his. Ginny moved closer to him, deepening the kiss. When he made a motion to pull back, she only kissed him again.

"I'm not done with you yet, Potter," she murmured.

Harry grinned against her lips as she kissed him. "Demelza's going to be here soon. I need to talk to her to get this checked out."

Ginny stole one more kiss, savoring their last few moments together before Aurors stormed the _Daily Prophet_ office and reporters flocked around Ginny's office door demanding answers. It wasn't even twenty minutes later when the office exploded with questions and curious glances. Ginny ignored her colleagues as she watched Harry explaining the situation to Demelza. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked at her and smiled. He held out a hand, and she gladly took it. He tugged her close to his side, giving her hand a squeeze.

When he finished explaining things to Demelza, he took Ginny aside to tell her he'd be a few more minutes. Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that Harry would be a lot longer than a few minutes. She reached her hands up, her fingers brushing along the short stubble that graced his cheeks.

"I won't let him hurt you, Ginny." He tugged her waist closer to him. "I promise you."

"I know. That's why I called you. There's no one I trust more."

Harry kissed the top of her head and held her close for a few moments. Ginny knew she meant every word. She never worried about her or their children's safety despite Harry's fame and job. He protected his family at all costs. She was more worried about him than she ever was about herself.

It was over an hour later that Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley. Harry had spent time ordering around Aurors, blocking off the peering eyes of the press, and placing two Auror guards at the _Daily Prophet_ offices. Ginny was immensely displeased with the fact that Harry had set up minders to watch over her while she was at work but bit her tongue.

She was sure to tell Harry that she wanted to talk at lunch about anything except for work or the cursed quill. She wanted a normal lunch, to get both of their minds off what had transpired that morning. Harry had played along, talking everything under the sun except for work or the package she received.

"So, I was thinking." Ginny twirled her straw around in her drink, "about a second totem for you."

"You were?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I have been. So, you have your bracelet. What if a backup is a picture of the kids? So, if seeing their names isn't enough then maybe seeing their faces would be? You can keep a picture in your wallet. We should take an updated photo. Maybe we can take the kids to Hogsmeade this weekend and have lunch with Teddy. That might make him a little less angry with us since we told him he couldn't come home this weekend."

Harry nodded as he dipped a chip into some gravy. His lips twitched.

"I had a similar thought." He popped the chip into his mouth.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"There's a picture of us sitting on the dresser in our bedroom. It's of our first kiss… after that Quidditch match in the common room. You said Colin gave it to you."

Ginny furrowed her brow, surprised at the picture he would choose.

"You want that picture as a totem? I mean, don't get me wrong. It was a very memorable moment. One that I love… I just… thought you'd want a picture of the kids."

"It reminds me of how we began… how much I have to fight for. The moment that I first kissed you, it was a kiss that kept me going during the war because it was the moment I knew I needed to live… the moment I knew I wanted to live… for you."

Ginny felt her heart beating harshly against her ribs. Her throat clogged and her vision became slightly blurry. She sniffed, her hands flopping into her lap.

"Harry, you have so much to live for," she whispered.

"I do now because of that moment."

Ginny wiped her fingers under her eyes. Harry looked at her intensely, his eyes blazing. Harry wasn't romantic. He wasn't even soppy. Except, in that moment, he had Ginny absolutely melting. She was a putty in his hands. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with affection for him.

"Harry…"

He reached across the table, his palm open. Ginny grasped his hand and his fingers wrapped around hers. He licked his lips, his head cocking to the side. His mouth opened and his eyes searched her face.

"It's because of that moment that I have this wonderful life. That moment gave me this." Harry tapped his bracelet. "The five most important people in my life."

"You'll always have us. No matter what."

"No matter what."

She raised her leg off the ground, her foot nudging his playfully under the table. He grinned at her. With one final squeeze, she let his hand slip from hers. She picked up her fork and couldn't keep the smile off her face as she dug into her mince pie. When the kids went to bed that night, she was going to show him exactly what he had to live for.


	25. Nap Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! This chapter is dedicated to speedsOneandOnly who requested a nap date between Teddy and Victoire. I have finally delivered your request! I hope it lived up to your expectations!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review. They give me inspiration, they motivate me to write, and they just make me happy. I'm hoping to have this story finished by Christmas, take a few weeks off, and then start posting my new story idea early in the new year. So, review and keep me on track!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel who is always a fabulous editor and helped me from keeping this chapter in particular from being too long! Special thanks to Breanie for always bouncing ideas around with me and especially with her help with the Harry/James talk this chapter.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-Five: Nap Date"**

Harry's glasses rested on top of his head while his fingers massaged his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep the past couple of days, not since Ginny had received the cursed quill at work. He righted his glasses. His hands wrapped around the steaming cup of coffee in front of him. It was only five in the morning. Everyone else was still fast asleep in their beds. Harry had already showered and dressed for work. He bided his time in the kitchen, waiting until it was an appropriate hour to go to into the office and see if Demelza had any news about where the quill had come from.

Taking a gulp of his coffee, his face pinched as the scalding liquid burned down his throat. He had felt numb for days, his mind flickering more and more to Felix. One drop and he could protect Ginny. One sip and he would be lucky enough to find out who sent the quill. One gulp and he'd probably even be able to make an arrest. He licked his lips, wondering if it was too soon to pay Mitchell a visit. He felt like he was teetering on the edge of making a grave mistake. Ginny knew it. The way she looked at him, the way she touched his arm, the way she told him she loved him and how strong he was

He took two more gulps of coffee just to feel something, to know that he was present. His tongue, gums, and throat throbbed from the drink. The pain helped him block out the very faint whispers of Felix in the back of his mind.

"You're already dressed for work?"

Harry twisted in his seat at the island. Ginny stood there in nothing but one of his old Weasley jumpers from when he was thirteen or fourteen years old. He couldn't even remember the last time he wore it. It hadn't fit him since his growth spurt before sixth year. It was her favorite jumper of his because it was a dark emerald green with a golden H on the front.

She crossed the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Her palms rubbed her arms. Harry's eyes trailed down her body, his gaze lingering on the goosebumps on her milky white thighs. He stood up and held his arms open to her. She picked up her speed and pressed her body against his chest, her nose poking his collarbone.

"Hmm, you're warm." She pressed her cheek against his chest. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Harry cupped the back of her neck with his hand, his fingers brushing through her hair. She worked to untuck his dress shirt so she could slide her icy hands against his skin. He let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat at the sudden contact as he tightened his grip around her.

"You're bloody freezing." He pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"I think the Heating Charms on the house needs to be upped," she murmured.

"With how cold your hands are? I'd say that's a good guess."

Ginny tilted her head up to look at him. He looked back at her, leaning down so he could count the freckles on her nose. His hand raised from its spot on the small of her back and he brushed his thumb into the corner of her eye, wiping away a little sleep that had collected there. Her fingers worked to tuck themselves into the band of his trousers in response.

"I love you." She kissed his chin. "Oh, you're very prickly. You should shave."

"Hmm… I was thinking of growing a manly beard for you. I see the way you eye up Rolf when he and Luna are over."

She pinched his bum, making him squirm. "I only have eyes for messy haired boys with glasses who have hero complexes."

"Oh, silly me." Harry grinned down at her. "I must have forgotten since you haven't sent me an embarrassing singing card in a while. This must be your longest stretch since we started dating."

"You love my singing cards." Ginny stepped out of the embrace as her hands roamed to his chest and sent shivers down his spine.

"I do when you don't send them to me at work and I get them during a meeting."

His hands were still on her hips. He took a step forward so he could lower them, his fingers brushing along her thighs. He raked his hands up, feeling the band of her knickers. He felt very daring as his gaze flickered to the clock and then the kitchen door. His thumbs hooked under the waistband, listening carefully for any sign that their children were awake before he went any further.

Ginny immediately caught onto his advances, her fingers working to undo his belt. He tugged at her knickers, which caused her to step closer to him. His trousers fell to his ankles. He bent down and kissed the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

He tugged her knickers down, her hips wiggling when a tapping sounded on the kitchen window. Harry groaned, his nose pressing into her neck.

"It's an owl." Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body.

"Of course, it is." Harry frowned as he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers. "I swear to Merlin, if it's not our children barging in, then it's someone from our ruddy family using the Floo unannounced or it's Jack puking up a hairball."

"Or it's your bloody work sending owls at all hours of the day." Ginny pursed her lips, her fingers fiddling with the waistline of his boxers.

Her fingers slid underneath the fabric, making him jolt with a sudden reminder of how cold she was.

"Shall we ignore it?" Ginny nipped at his bottom lip.

Harry was about to say definitely considering where her hands were and how quickly they were warming up against him when the owl tapped again, more insistent this time. He glared at the window and then frowned.

"That's not a Ministry owl. Do you recognize that owl?"

Ginny sighed and let go of him to look closer. "No. It's not from the _Prophet_ either."

Harry made to move closer but tripped over his trousers. Bending down to pull them up, he noticed Ginny was already making her way to the window. He groaned.

"Ginny, wait!"

"If I'm not going to get in a good shag this morning, I'd like to know what's so important." She opened the window.

"Would you just let me do it?" Harry snapped, harsher than he intended to as he zipped up his trousers.

"Merlin, Harry, not every owl is going to bring me a cursed object." She untied the letter from the owl's outstretched leg. "Look, he doesn't even have a package."

Harry pursed his lips. He wasn't going to bother telling her that a letter could be just as nefarious as a package.

She brushed her finger along the owl's neck, who hooted happily. Ginny turned the letter over in her hand, her brow raising. Harry's jaw tightened as he watched his wife's antics with the letter. She very slowly gave the owl a treat and another neck scratch before she crossed the kitchen.

"It's for you, so you can calm down." She held out the letter to him.

"Good. Better that I get cursed than you." Harry took the letter, running his thumb along the top to unseal it.

Ginny shook her head, her eyes wide. "If you get cursed again, Harry Potter, it's only because I did it."

Harry snorted as he unfolded the letter. A picture tumbled out. His brow furrowed as he crouched down to the floor to pick it up and turn it over. He froze as he stared at the youthful faces of his father and godfather. They couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen. Between them was an older teenager whom Harry recognized as Stubby Boardman. Harry rose as Ginny hovered by his side and peered at the photo.

She reached for the letter clenched in his hand and tugged it loose. She unfolded it, and Harry was grateful. He couldn't stop staring at the picture. Stubby looked like he could have been Sirius' older brother. His father looked so much like he had at that age. Harry blinked, his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips.

" _Dear Harry,_ " Ginny read aloud, " _I knew I had this picture somewhere. Sorry, it took me so long to get it to you, but it was a bear to find in my old school things. I was in my last year at Hogwarts when my band got an unpaid gig at a pub in Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall said that we needed an adult to sign us out – even though we were all adults ourselves – and wouldn't let us leave for our gig. Your dad and Sirius overheard me using some very colorful words against our normally beloved head of house. They were little third years and, at that point, I just knew them as those annoying kids who were always getting points docked for some rather hilarious pranks and one of them was a fairly good Chaser. Anyway, they showed me this hidden passageway that led to the cellar of Honeydukes. We snuck out of the castle, Apparated to London, performed at our gig, got a paid gig for three weeks later (this one we coordinated with our parents to get signed out properly), and successfully got back into the castle with nobody knowing any better. This picture was taken the day after the gig. We brought them back some firewhiskey as a token for our appreciation. I got to know them a bit better during my final year. We corresponded over the years. I got your parents backstage passes to one of our concerts. I used to grab a pint with Sirius occasionally. We communicated until I went into treatment the summer before your parents died. I'm sure they thought the worst, that Death Eaters murdered me or something. When people disappeared during that time, they usually were found dead weeks later. Sometimes, they were never found. Anyway, cheers. Keep the photo. Thought you'd like it. See you this weekend, Stubb._ "

Harry let out a puff of air when Ginny finished reading. She rested her cheek against his arm and looked at the photo again. A lump lodged itself in his throat.

"I can't… that was really… nice of him." Harry squinted as his father high-fived Stubby Boardman.

Ginny rose on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. His fingers traced along the edges of the picture. Ginny's warmth at his side was gone. He looked up to see her grabbing breakfast supplies. He knew he should put the photo down and help her, but he couldn't stop staring at the youthful and happy faces of his father and godfather.

Harry glanced up when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and was surprised when James entered the kitchen. His hair was even more unruly than usual as he rubbed his fingers underneath his glasses as if he was trying to will himself to be awake. James was the worst in the mornings. Ginny had even resorted to dousing him with cold water from the tip of her wand on more than one occasion when he was particularly hard to wake. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit concerned that James would struggle once at Hogwarts with no parents to wake him up.

"Good morning, Jamie." Ginny smiled, briefly looking up from the cutting board. "Do you want some fruit?"

"Yeah," James muttered, rubbing his eyes more vigorously.

"What are you doing up so early? You know the sun only just rose, yeah?" Harry smirked.

"Ha, ha, Dad, you're so funny." James yawned. "I couldn't sleep."

Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny before he gestured James over to the island. He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, glancing down at the photo he had been looking at. He held the photo out for both of them to look at, and Harry tapped on his father's face.

"That's my dad when he was thirteen." Harry moved his finger over to his godfather's face. "That's Sirius. The man between them is Stubby Boardman. He used to be a singer for a band called the Hobgoblins. I met him recently, and he sent me this picture."

James tugged the photo closer to him. "Grandpa James' hair was a disaster."

"You're one to talk." Harry ruffled his son's hair. "Yours is far worse."

"So, why did Stubby Boardman send you this picture?"

Harry shrugged. "He thought I might be interested in it since it has my father and godfather in it. I don't have a lot of photos of my parents, especially ones where they were so young."

James frowned, his eyes glued to the image. "Do you miss him? Your dad? Or has it been so long that you don't?"

The question threw Harry, his eyes darting up to meet Ginny's across the island. She stopped slicing the fruit, her face growing pale.

"Er…" Harry took a seat at the island to collect his thoughts. "I never really… I don't remember my dad at all."

He knew that wasn't one hundred percent true. He remembered his dad. It was just what he remembered wasn't exactly things he wanted to remember.

But did Harry miss him? If he was honest with himself, he had never really taken a moment to think about it. Did he wish he had parents? More times than he could count. Did he wish Voldemort hadn't killed his parents? Every single day. Did he miss them, though? How could he miss two people he had never known?

For the first time, he realized that he needed to put those feelings into words. The only person he had ever really spoken to about it was Teddy and that was because his godson understood in ways that no one else did. It wasn't missing them, not really. It was more of an emptiness and a longing that he couldn't explain. It was something that he never had to explain to Teddy, who just understood that feeling.

James peered at him, obviously waiting for an answer, and the look on his face snapped Harry back into reality. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt like he was actually _seeing_ his son, really seeing the lanky boy before him with his messy hair and big grin. Except James wasn't grinning now and Harry couldn't recall when the worry lines on his son's forehead had appeared or when the small, dark circles under his eyes began to mar his face. No ten-year-old should have worry lines. Those big brown eyes, so like Ginny's, were not sparkling with mischief like they normally did. Instead, they were full of worry. Guilt swarmed him.

Harry had been so caught up in his own problems that he hadn't really taken the time to check in with the kids. An uncomfortable lump lodged itself in his throat and threatened to suffocate him.

James' shoulders were slumped and the twinkle of mischief was missing from his gaze. Harry suddenly felt like there was a knife in his heart. He had failed his son. His own pain from the curse that had ravaged his body and the realization that he was suddenly mortal had taken a hold of him so strongly that he hadn't really taken the time to _look_ at his children. He had been so hyper focused on convincing those around him that he was okay that he had forgotten to check in on them. He had forgotten to make sure they were okay. His life had revolved around a silly little potion and hiding its existence from everyone around him. His entire life had become about hiding and sneaking around.

"Dad?" James said, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "I said, do you miss your dad?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I miss not being given the chance to have known him."

"What about Sirius? I mean, he was a big part of your life, wasn't he?" James plucked a whole strawberry out of the basket Ginny had set in front of them and twirled it on the countertop, pointedly not looking at his father.

"He… I…" Harry pushed his glasses up, his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose.

The sudden realization washed over him that he had never actually talked about his parents or Sirius much with James, Albus, or Lily. They knew they existed, had heard tales of the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, and learned their connection with Remus Lupin. They had heard tales of great bravery and tragically young deaths, of how love was the most powerful weapon against evil. He had been spoiled with Teddy as the brief explanations had always been enough, that the actual feelings of loss never had to be explained to him. The war had touched Teddy in a way that it had not touched the younger kids.

"Sirius and I were very close," Harry settled on saying as he righted his glasses. "He was the closest thing I had to a father which wasn't… I miss him more than I miss my parents, I think. Not because I didn't love my parents or wish they weren't here, it's just different. My parents were… I never knew them, Jamie. I was only a baby when they died. I knew Sirius. He was there for me when I needed him. I was just about Teddy's age when he…"

Harry felt the words die in his throat. He could remember the gripping anger and rage that had boiled over in him at the loss of Sirius. He was a year younger than Teddy was when he'd lost him, and he remembered vividly how he had destroyed Dumbledore's office in his attempt to explain that grief. It was a grief like he had never felt before, relentless and gaping. It was like a piece of his heart had been carved out. He had no idea how he had soldiered on. He had grown so used to having a parental figure in his life only to have it snatched away from him so cruelly.

"Sirius was the father I remember, if that makes sense." Harry frowned, his eyes resting at the swirl pattern of the countertop.

"Yeah." James shrugged. "I missed you a lot more than I've ever missed Grandpa James."

An uncomfortable coiling happened deep within his gut. Harry had been absent, gone for a good month in treatment. It wasn't exactly like he was fully present before that or even after that. His life had been consumed by things that seemed so unimportant now. Harry blinked, forcing the stinging out of his eyes.

In that moment, he would give James anything that was asked of him. He would rush to the Ministry and get an International Portkey to Romania to acquire a dragon from Charlie if James would ask him to. Harry would give life and limb to rid James of the pain and confusion his son was feeling. He had to do better, be better for his children. He had been so selfish for the past… Merlin, six months. He had robbed his children of a good father figure for half a year. What was wrong with him?

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry reached out and clamped a hand on the back of his son's neck. "I'm sorry… I just… I've been… lost? You deserve better."

Harry watched Ginny slip into the hall silently. He knew she was giving him a moment. He furrowed his brow, his mind trying to cling to the therapy sessions he had with Rachel in treatment. He had learned that he needed to be more open, he needed to learn to talk about his emotions, and that being vulnerable wasn't a bad thing.

"I thought that you weren't going to come home for a while." James admitted, leaning his side against his father's chest. "Teddy told me you would, but I was worried."

"I'm better now, I promise. I'm sorry that I made you worry about me." Harry grimaced, the words were not coming out in the way he wanted them to. "I love you, Jamie. You know that, right?"

James' arms looped around Harry's neck, the kid's glasses poking uncomfortably against his neck. Harry didn't even mind as he wrapped his arms tightly around his son's waist.

"I love you, Dad. I don't want you to die."

Harry pressed a kiss to James' temple and tightened his grip. He dared to glance at Ginny, who stood pale in the doorway to the kitchen with tear tracks down her cheeks. Preparing breakfast was long forgotten, but Harry didn't even care. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

"Jamie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I made you worry. I sometimes forget that my job is dangerous and… you know I'm always here when you need me, right? What do you need, Jamie?"

Harry pushed James back so he could look him in the eyes. His hand reached up to cup his son's face, his thumbs brushing along the kid's cheeks.

James shrugged. "I need Teddy. I just… I want him home, Dad. Can he come home this weekend? Please?"

Harry licked his bottom lip, his heart hammering in his ears. His eyes flickered back to Ginny to see the corner of her mouth twitching. They had agreed to have Teddy stay at school, to attend the next Hogsmeade trip, and to get him back into a normal routine fit for a teenager.

Suddenly, Harry's body turned to ice. _Hogsmeade_. He let out a jagged breath. Teddy couldn't go to Hogsmeade, not after Ginny had been nearly cursed with that bloody quill. Lobankov or whoever had sent the quill wasn't going after Harry. No, they were going after those he loved the most. The thought of Teddy wandering around Hogsmeade with no protection made him want to vomit. He pushed down his fears for a moment and focused on the son in his arms.

Ginny entered the kitchen fully. "James, Teddy needs to stay at school. He's never come home so much before. He needs to stay at school and do his homework and practice his magic."

"He can do that here," James protested.

"He needs to be at school, James." Harry sighed.

"You all can survive a few weekends without him," Ginny commented firmly.

Harry watched as Ginny moved back to the counter to finish preparing breakfast before he looked at his son. "Why do you want Teddy home so much?"

"He's just… he's the big brother. When he's gone, I have to be the big brother. I don't know how…" James frowned. "Never mind. It's stupid."

Harry didn't understand. He never had a big brother or a little brother or anyone other than himself for his entire childhood. He had only found brothers in Ron and George later in life.

"Did you… you, Albus, and Lily talk to Teddy about everything that happened these past few months?" Harry felt the all too familiar fullness clog his throat.

"Mostly just me and Albus. Lily's too little, she doesn't get it, but Teddy's explained a lot of stuff. He's the only one who has told us anything about what's been going on with you." James' face pinched. "Teddy's never lied to us, Dad. Now Albus wants to know stuff and I don't… and Albus likes him better than he likes me anyway. So… I can't be the big brother because Albus doesn't want me. He wants Teddy."

"Albus loves you just as much as he loves Teddy." Harry gripped James' shoulders. "You three are brothers."

"I don't think Albus would care if I was around or not." James let out a puff of air, his eyes growing misty.

"That's not true." Harry squeezed James' shoulders. "Albus loves you. The thing is… Teddy's a lot older and you both look up to him, which is great, but you and Albus spend a lot of time picking on each other like… like the way Uncle Ron and Uncle George pick on Uncle Percy. Do you think they love him any less? Do you think if Uncle Percy needed them, they wouldn't be there?"

"No…" James whispered, his head bowed. "I will always be there for Albus and Lily and Teddy. Even when Albus is being… well, _Albus_. You know his little moods he gets in and he's all _surly._ "

Harry's lips twitched. "That's because you are brothers, James."

"It's just… Albus and I always fight. Teddy and I never fight! Albus and I never get along, and Teddy always has to break up our fights."

"You and Teddy used to fight once upon a time," Harry reminded him. "I remember a particularly vicious fight over some art supplies."

A stray tear slipped from the corner of James' eye. "Dad, Teddy and I never fought as much as me and Albus! Maybe it's my fault we fight. I need Teddy, because I don't know how to be a big brother like he does."

Harry tugged James closer to him. "What does Teddy do that makes him such a good big brother?"

James sniffed as Harry used his thumb to wipe away his son's tears. "He tells us stuff, and he listens to us when we talk."

"Do you listen to Albus when he talks?"

"Sometimes. I mean, he mostly just talks about boring stuff." James made a face as Harry sighed. "I could try harder."

"Jamie, I was never lucky enough to have any big brothers or any little brothers either. When I met Uncle Ron, his big brothers kind of took me under their wing and you know what I learned?" Harry asked as James shook his head. "I learned that the best thing about a brother is that you just have to _be_ his brother. Brothers are there for one another. They lean on one another. They listen to one another. They love each other. Sometimes, they bicker and fight, but they apologize to one another."

Harry thought solely about Ron as he talked. Ron had always been the closest person to a brother that Harry had ever had. He thought of the times they leaned against one another, laughed with one another, listened to one another, loved one another. Harry's heart burned with his love for Ron in a way he thought James' heart burned for Teddy. James and Teddy had been joined at the hip for years, the two having a stronger bond with each other than with their other siblings. Lily had never cared as she had all but adopted Roxanne as her favorite family member and sought her company above all others. Albus had always floundered and would attach himself to Ginny when James and Teddy would run off with one another.

"So… just listen to Albus?" James grimaced in a very Ron way that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't that what you said Ted does for you and him? Doesn't he just listen?" Harry gave his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"He gives his opinion and advice too," James added.

"Then, why don't you give your opinion and advice to Albus?"

"I don't know what advice to give." James sighed.

"Well, you just have to channel your inner Teddy. Think about what Teddy would say. If that doesn't work, think about what I would say or Uncle Ron or Granddad."

"Just not Uncle George." Ginny looked over her shoulder at them from her spot at the stove. "He gives the worst advice."

James laughed and sniffed. "He'd say set off a Dungbomb or pull a prank for a good laugh."

Harry chuckled, a grin spreading across his face. "That sounds like Uncle George. You know Albus doesn't appreciate a good prank in the same way Ted does."

"No, he doesn't." James smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I think I feel better. I'll try to be a better brother to Albus."

The lump in his throat did not disappear at the words nor did the uncomfortable tightness in his chest ease. He tugged James against his chest for one last hug and buried his nose into his son's unruly hair. His recovery was important, but he had neglected his children. He had been so concerned with ensuring that his and Ginny's relationship was still strong that he allowed his relationship with his children to slip through his fingers. It was a mistake that he would correct.

He was already forming plans of picking Teddy up on Friday after class, of surprising his children with the sudden change of plans. He would think of something fun they could do as a family on Saturday after his support group meeting. He was determined to show his children he loved them more than ever and he was sorry for not being there the past few months while he dealt with his own personal demons.

Harry kissed the top of James' head. "I'm proud of you, Jamie. Thank you for taking such good care of your Mum and Albus and Lily for me while Ted was at school. I love you very much."

James stood up a little straighter, his eyes held a hint of a sparkle. "Teddy said I was the man of the house when you both were gone."

"You were and you did brilliantly." Harry ruffled his son's hair. "Now I just need you to be James again, yeah?"

"Does that mean I can pull a few pranks?" James grinned.

"Within reason." Harry chuckled. "Maybe you can let Albus in on them as a show of being a good big brother."

"I guess, if I have to." James sighed dramatically as he stole another strawberry, popping it into his mouth. "Dad, can you make bacon since we both know Mum can't?"

"It was one time, James Potter!" Ginny swatted him with a dish towel.

James laughed, a grin spreading across his features. Finally, Harry felt the lump in his throat disappear and the coil in his stomach loosen. His kids were going to be alright. Harry would make sure of it. Nothing and no one was more important than the happiness and well-being of those he loved. He would start this weekend with Teddy.

Now, he just needed to come up with a weekend surprise.

* * *

Teddy couldn't fathom why Professor McGonagall wanted to see him. Professor Truman had told him that he was to see her after Transfiguration in her office and gave him the password for the gargoyle. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been in the headmistress' office. He rapped his knuckles on the wood and heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall calling him in.

The last person he expected to see sipping tea and munching on biscuits with his headmistress was his godfather. Harry twisted in his chair and greeted Teddy with a smile. Teddy's eyes darted between the two. Professor McGonagall pushed a tin of biscuits across her desk.

"Sit and have a biscuit, Mister Lupin." Professor McGonagall nodded curtly at him.

"Err… what?" Teddy crossed the room and took a seat next to his godfather but did not take a biscuit.

"You can't say it like that." Harry grinned at her.

"How do you propose I should say it? Add a pretty please?"

Harry let out a loud laugh. "He thinks he's in trouble. Let him know that he's not first, Professor."

"Mister Lupin, you are not in trouble. Your godfather has come here to ask that you be signed out for the weekend. We were merely catching up when you entered. Would you care for a biscuit?" Professor McGonagall's lips twitched. "Is that sufficient enough for you, Harry?"

Teddy's brows furrowed at the information. Hadn't Harry and Ginny been adamant last weekend that he was no longer coming home every weekend? Something about how school was important and being a teenager meant his only responsibilities included good grades and staying out of trouble with his friends? He glanced over at Harry who was conveniently not looking at him.

"Perfect, Professor."

Harry leaned forward and selected two biscuits. He leaned back in his chair and offered one to Teddy who took it, their eyes meeting for just a brief second. He took a bite for something to do and decided that Professor McGonagall's ginger biscuits were quite good. He vaguely wondered if she baked them herself.

"I am no longer your professor. Your children are now slowly starting to roam these halls. It's about time that you start calling me Minerva."

"Never!" Harry took a sip of his tea. "You'll always be Professor McGonagall to me."

"Yes, your wife is insistent on calling me Professor McGonagall still as well. I've taken to refusing to call her Ginny or even Mrs. Potter in response and insist she's still Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall's lips twisted into a rare smile. "I think she rather enjoys it, hoping I'll slip up one of these times. She was always very cheeky."

"That sounds like Ginny." Harry grinned.

"Your father and Sirius would call me Minerva once they joined the Order. I daresay they enjoyed it a little too much. It took Remus teaching here to slowly start to call me Minerva. Your mother was exactly like you." Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair, some of the portraits behind her stirring and entering their frames. "I always thought you looked exactly like James but acted so much like Lily. I always saw Nymphadora in Teddy with the wild hair and a penchant for trouble. I hear he is exactly like Remus in class though, very sharp and clever. I am very curious to see James enter this school next year."

Harry chuckled and shared a look with Teddy.

"You'll find he's more of a George Weasley." Harry looked beyond the headmistress at one of the portraits on the wall. "George's son, Freddie, will be here as well. I reckon they're as bad as Fred and George were."

"That sounds absolutely splendid!" an elderly portrait with a long, white beard spoke up with his eyes sparkling behind moon-shaped glasses. "Hogwarts is in need of some good fun. It's been far too long."

"You're only saying that, Albus, because you won't have to deal with the matter as headmaster. You can sit back and enjoy their antics." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Not entirely true, Minerva. I feel the job of headmaster or headmistress requires a sense of humor and to the allow students to express themselves." Dumbledore smiled. "I rather enjoyed some of the Weasley twins' pranks. Do you remember the swamp, Minerva? That was marvelous spell work! I heard their firework display was a sight to behold. I am disappointed to this day that I was unable experience it."

"Don't give Mister Lupin ideas, Albus."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, Professor, they have plenty of ideas on their own."

"I cannot wait until next term. I may spend little time in my portrait come September."

"You say that now, but you haven't met Jamie and Freddie," Teddy joined in on the conversation and suddenly felt like all eyes were on him.

"Now, are you the responsible one of the three?" Dumbledore looked amused. "Your father always tried to talk James and Sirius out of some of their, shall we say, _drastic_ ideas."

Harry snorted. "Hardly. Teddy is often the one planting the ideas in their heads."

"Ah, the man behind the curtain! How intriguing. I'm sure having Ginny Weasley as a mother figure is the reason behind that, no doubt." Dumbledore smiled jovially. "Excuse me, Harry, I meant Ginny Potter. Old habits seem to die hard."

"I'd say he's far more like his father, Albus. I always suspected that Remus was the mastermind behind some of their more… grand pranks. He was much too calm about them." Professor McGonagall glanced over at Teddy.

Teddy couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Really?"

"Oh, certainly. Remus knew how to keep his head down. He didn't need the praise or the glory. It was James and Sirius who liked the attention more."

Teddy glanced over at his godfather, who didn't seem like he had much to add to the conversation. He couldn't help the frown that tugged on the corners of his mouth. Harry had always said that his knowledge of their fathers when they were in school was limited. That, while he liked and respected Remus, he honestly didn't know him all that well. It was the connection they shared with James Potter that brought them together. Teddy was struck with the sudden realization that Harry was probably learning new information, just as Teddy was.

Harry rested his teacup on the end table. "Professors, as much as I've enjoyed catching up, we are due at the Burrow for dinner tonight. I see that Teddy hasn't packed a bag for the weekend, so we'll have to stop at Hufflepuff. Do I have your permission to enter? It's the only common room I haven't been in."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Take a quick peek inside to satisfy your curiosity, but I ask you to wait outside while Mister Lupin packs up. Please, give Molly and Arthur my regards."

Harry stood up and nodded at Professor McGonagall. Teddy followed suit and thanked his headmistress for the biscuits as he grabbed another one for the road. Harry wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders and led him from the office. They walked in silence towards the Hufflepuff common room. Teddy knew Harry wouldn't tell him anything until they were out of earshot of his classmates and the faculty. While Ginny chit-chatted about everything under the sun while she walked the halls of Hogwarts with him, Harry was always oddly quiet.

Teddy showed Harry how to open the barrel to the common room. His godfather watched intently, interested in the lack of a verbal password. When the barrel grew and expanded into a door, Harry peered inside but did not enter. Teddy sprinted towards his dorm and packed enough clothes for the weekend into his Harpies bag. He grabbed his mirror, the cloak, and the map for good measure. He never liked leaving his most prized possession at Hogwarts when he went home for the weekend.

Harry was waiting for him outside of the common room with a gaggle of younger teenage girls flocked around him. He smiled politely at them and denied their requests for autographs and pictures. A look of relief washed over his features when Teddy exited through the barrel. Harry motioned for Teddy to follow him, and they hustled out of the castle and through the front gates. Harry gripped Teddy's arm and they Apparated to Cornwood.

They did not walk towards the Potter House. Instead, they made their way towards the village. Harry discretely cast Warming Charms on both of them as they walked.

"So, what happened to the whole 'you need to stay at school and get back into a routine' speech?" Teddy's lips quirked. "It didn't even last a week."

"I didn't want you going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Bill was going to pick up Victoire as well." Harry shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'm having Aurors stationed at the village this weekend."

Teddy froze. His legs no longer worked properly. Harry turned around, his eyes searching behind his glasses.

"Why?"

"On Monday, Ginny received an unmarked package at work. It was a quill that I determined was cursed." Harry's lips spread into a thin line. "My office is currently tracking down where the quill came from. We've ruled out a bunch of shops and geographical areas. We have no solid leads yet, but I'm hoping that will change within the next week."

"And, what? You think whoever sent Mum that quill was going to go after me at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Teddy's heart pounded harshly in his chest.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I'm hoping I'm just being paranoid, but I don't fancy taking that risk. I'd rather have nobody I love in Hogsmeade this weekend just to be on the safe side. This stays between us. You don't need to be worrying your younger siblings."

Teddy nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy at the prospect of having to lie to James. The pieces to the puzzle dropped into place. Harry had been in McGonagall's office because he probably wanted to station Aurors at not only Hogsmeade but at Hogwarts.

Harry wrapped an arm around his godson as they made their way to the primary school. They had just arrived in front of the entrance amongst the slew of other parents when the bell rang.

Teddy's unexpected homecoming went just as he expected. Albus and James clung to him as soon as they stepped out of the school. They chatted his ear off nonstop on the short walk home. Dinner at the Burrow was more of the same. They had positioned themselves on either side of him at the dinner table, forcing Victoire to sit across from him and attempt to play footsie with him under the table. He received a few suspicious glances from Bill and sniggers from George, Ron, and Ginny when he flushed beet red and tried to sign for Victoire to knock it off and nudged his head toward of her father. She just winked at him.

A brief moment alone with Victoire arrived after dinner. He exited the loo only to be pulled into a broom cupboard. The tip of her wand lit up, and he saw Victoire grinning at him.

"Didn't like dinner tonight?" She leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Vic, not in front of your dad." Teddy licked his lips, his voice low. "You know he's already… iffy about us being together."

"He'll get over it." She rolled her eyes. "He loves you. Do you want to come over tomorrow night for dinner? Don't worry, my dad's going out with Uncle Percy. It's just Mum and Louis. Mum's making her bouillabaisse that you like."

"I'll ask my dad. Hey, did your dad tell you why we were brought home this weekend?" Teddy carded a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, some wizard Uncle Harry's hunting down at work threatened Aunt Ginny, and they were worried they may do something to us at Hogsmeade." Victoire frowned. "Do you think someone would really try to hurt you at Hogwarts?"

Teddy shrugged, leaning his shoulder against the door. He had heard enough stories about Harry and Ginny's years at Hogwarts to make him believe anything was possible. While he had enjoyed five peaceful years at school, it didn't surprise him that his sixth year was anything but normal or peaceful. His life had been a whirlwind of public attention and scrutiny for as long as he could remember. Death threats were nothing new for the Potter/Weasley/Lupin family.

"I'm sure Harry has a couple dozen Aurors stationed around the castle and village. He was talking to Professor McGonagall before he picked me up."

"There were Aurors already there when Dad picked me up earlier. There were two stationed at the entrance and I saw a few roaming the grounds by Hagrid's hut." Victoire bit her bottom lip. "I wonder how long they'll be there."

"I'm assuming until they catch whoever sent my mum that quill."

The door to the broom cupboard opened, Teddy stumbling and nearly crashing onto the floor. He looked up, his stomach dropping at the possibility of who could have found them. When he heard chuckling, every muscle in his body relaxed. He looked up and saw George standing there.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? My two favorite teenagers alone in a broom cupboard? Do I even want to know what you two were doing?" George grinned.

"We're the _only_ teenagers in the family, Uncle George." Victoire smiled sweetly, her eyes batting. "Obviously, we were just talking."

"Hmm… no swollen lips. No rumpled clothes. Hair seems to be in place. I think I believe you." George stepped aside and Teddy hastily exited the cupboard. "I don't know if my older brother would believe you, but I am a very understanding uncle."

"Tomorrow at six, Teddy." Victoire glided out of the cupboard.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Teddy's cheek. He could feel the heat rise up his neck as George wolf whistled. Then she was gone. Teddy wiped his cheek to get rid of the sticky lip gloss that his girlfriend had left behind. He couldn't have Bill seeing any evidence left on his body.

"Merlin, you're just like Harry." George clapped him on the shoulder before disappearing into the loo.

Teddy took a few moments to compose himself. His heart rate slowly decreased, and he waited for the flush to leave his skin before he made his way back to the dining table. The rest of the evening was uneventful. They left not long after the cupboard incident.

Harry carried a sleepy Lily upstairs to go to bed while James and Albus made themselves at home on Teddy's bed. He didn't even have the energy to complain or attempt to kick his brothers out of his room. He had allowed them to bunk in his room while Harry was in treatment and he doubted he'd be able to claim his room as his own for a while yet. If it still wasn't better by the summer holidays, he'd talk to Ginny to help him take care of the issue.

The next day, Harry announced at breakfast he had a fun activity planned for the family after lunch. Harry said he was going to his substance abuse meeting and would be back for lunch.

That afternoon, Teddy found himself on the sofa in the parlor with Albus and James on either side of him with large bags of crisps and other snacks. Harry placed a round, stone basin on the coffee table while Ginny stuck a large white sheet against the wall. Teddy recognized the Pensieve. It had been one that he had used with Harry when he was younger to show him some memories of his parents. He hadn't seen it in a few years.

Harry placed the tip of his wand to his forehead, his eyes fluttering shut. A long, silvery mist hung limply between the tip of his wand and temple. Lily gasped that it was pretty while Albus asked Teddy what their dad was doing. The memory dropped in the basin as Teddy explained what they were doing loudly enough for all of his siblings to hear. Harry peered into the basin before plopping down into the big armchair next to Lily. She scooted against his side and cuddled against his chest while Ginny chuckled at whatever was in the basin. She pointed the tip of her wand at the basin and then flicked her wrist. Like a Muggle movie, the memory was displayed on the sheet.

It was a memory from two summers ago when Teddy had volunteered to be the assistant coach for the football camp at his old primary school with Harry. A very tiny, six-year-old Albus bounced excitedly. Harry looked positively overwhelmed by the eleven children yelling over each other as he tried to take attendance on the clipboard in front of him.

Teddy laughed when memory Harry explained the very basic rules of the game, his brow furrowing as he had to raise his voice to be heard over the chatter. Harry had never played as a child and was never interested in the game until Teddy expressed interest in playing when he was five. Teddy could remember the first year Harry volunteered to coach a summer camp for him. Harry had spent a few nights studying all the rules of the game from a book so it would look like he knew what he was doing.

James and Teddy laughed loudly as they watched the memory version of their father eventually give up attempting to explain the game. He blew the whistle and tossed the ball into the middle of the field. The kids went crazy, the screaming increased, as they all tried to get the ball at once. As the memory continued to play out, Ginny placed her own memory into the basin. After a few minutes, Ginny flicked her wrist.

Teddy laughed as he watched the newest memory play out on the bedsheet. It had been the day that Ginny had brought home Jackalope, the saucy little stray she had found in the Muggle village near their home. Memory Harry lounged on the sofa and groaned as the kitten batted and tried to eat his hair. Teddy reached over to the bag of crisps James was hogging and grabbed a fistful.

The memories continued. The Easter that Ginny brought home four pygmy puffs and they danced around the kitchen island. Lily showing Harry and Teddy the steps to her tap routine and all but forcing them to join her. Ginny getting a little too competitive in the back garden when Teddy was attempting to show her and James how to do a trick shot with a football. The time that Harry took Teddy, James, and Albus into work with him and James flooded the breakroom with a prank gone wrong. The time James and Teddy were caught trying to smuggle fireworks while the family attempted to catch an International Portkey to Luna and Rolf's wedding. The time when Teddy drew a lightning bolt on his forehead with marker and asked Harry to pretend to be Lord Voldemort. Much to Harry's dismay, Ginny plopped in a memory of a teenage Harry being extremely moody, which caused the boys to roar with laughter to see their normally mild-mannered father so short-tempered.

"Wait, how do you get a memory out?" Teddy inquired as he tugged his wand out. "I have one I want to show."

Harry pressed a kiss to Lily's temple before gently asking her to let him up. She huffed but extracted herself from his side, her arms crossed over her chest. Harry motioned for Teddy to step up to the stone basin on the coffee table. Teddy placed the tip of his wand to his temple and looked over at his godfather expectantly. Harry adjusted his grip, mimicked the corkscrew motion he needed, and told him the incantation. Teddy's eyes slid shut as he focused on the memory he wanted and twisted his wrist.

It felt like a cold slime washed across his forehead. He quirked an eye open to see a shimmery memory hanging between the tip of his wand and his head. Teddy grimaced, his head feeling slightly foggy as he tugged the last bit of the memory out of his temple. He slowly dragged his wand through the air and flicked the memory into the basin. He peered at it, seeing his godfather standing on Porthminster Beach in his swim trunks and those clip-on sunglasses he had for his glasses that one summer a few years back. He grinned. _Perfect_.

Ginny peered in over the Pensieve and laughed loudly when the memory Harry flipped up the sunglass portion to look out into the water. Harry frowned upon looking in at the memory as he shot his wife a scowl.

"Look what you started!" Harry attempted to sound stern, but Teddy knew his words were laced with amusement.

"What memory did Ted choose?" James asked while shoving a whole handful of crisps into his mouth and spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Can you say it and not spray it?" Teddy took his seat between his brothers and shot James a disgusted look.

"Merlin, James, could you take after Uncle Ron any more than you already do?" Ginny shook her head, giving her son an exasperated look. He merely shrugged in response and shoved more crisps in his mouth.

She turned her attention back to the basin and flicked her wrist. The beach projected onto the white sheet. James and Albus immediately started laughing at Harry's glasses. Harry rolled his eyes as he fought to keep the corners of his lips from twitching up as he took his seat next to Lily. She immediately cuddled into his side, her brows furrowed in confusion at why everyone was laughing.

" _Honestly, Harry, you know there are tint charms you can use on your lenses,_ " memory Ginny hissed, gesturing wildly at his glasses.

" _We're on a Muggle beach, Gin. Muggles wear these all the time_." Memory Harry scowled at his wife.

" _Yeah, Dad, old Muggle men wear them._ " A twelve-year-old Teddy grinned. " _Those are something that Granddad would enjoy._ "

" _You all are very hilarious. Lily, no! Don't eat the sand!_ " Memory Harry crouched down and gently grabbed a two-year-old Lily's wrist to shake the sand out of her hand.

Memory Lily squirmed and shrieked as she jutted her head forward like a snapping turtle to try to eat the sand that was still clenched in her tiny fist. Harry had to resort to tickling her under her armpits to loosen her death grip and drop the sand.

"Why is everyone laughing at Dad's glasses?" Lily looked up at her father. "You look very handsome, Daddy."

"Thank you, Lils." Harry pressed a kiss on top of her messy curls.

"Merlin, Lily, look at them!" James gestured wildly to the sheet. "They flip! Keep watching. Don't we bury Dad in the sand and mess with the clips things?"

"Yeah, you did and Albus snapped them in half." Harry shot his sons a playful glare.

"Sorry, Dad." Albus smiled sheepishly as he scooted closer to Teddy's side.

"Mum pitched them in the sea before he could get unburied to repair them with his wand." Teddy grinned as he grabbed another handful of crisps before James ate the entire bag.

"Didn't he spend a good two hours perfecting that tint charm Mum was talking about that night?" James squinted as memory Teddy and Harry dug a hole in the sand. "I think I remember him practicing it on a mirror in the loo of the condo."

"It was a tricky charm!" Harry protested, a chuckle escaping his lips. "If you overpowered it, the lenses were too dark to see out of and if you didn't put enough power behind it then it wasn't effective!"

"Oh, yes, the Vanquisher got bested by a tint charm." Ginny grinned as he placed her wand at her temple and pulled out another memory.

"I got the hang of it!" Harry protested.

Ginny let out a bark-like laugh. "No, you didn't! I charmed them every day we went to the beach that week!"

"Household charms are tricky," Harry grumbled. "Why do you think I do all the housework the Muggle way? I never had a knack for them."

"Sometimes, it amazes me that you can even survive a day."

Ginny shot him a wicked grin, and he smirked back at her. The boys started laughing at the exchange while Lily kissed her father on his cheek and told him she loved him exactly how he was. They watched as the boys buried Harry in the sand, only his head sticking out. Lily sprinkled sand into his hair, much to his dismay. The room erupted into laughter as James flipped the sunglasses up and down until they snapped off. Albus snatched them up and accidently snapped them in half while inspecting them.

Memory Ginny grabbed the snapped halves and booked it towards the sea. Harry struggled to get out of the sand and stumbled across the beach. Just as Ginny tossed them into the water, Harry grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. She shrieked as Harry made his way into the sea. He looked over his shoulder and told Teddy to keep the kids on the beach. Harry and Ginny horsed around in the water before an enormous wave knocked them over onto their bums. They laughed loudly before Ginny climbed on top of Harry.

" _Tell me you love me!_ " Ginny pinned Harry's hands down into the sand.

"Merlin, do we really need to see this?" Teddy asked loudly as he gestured wildly at the sheet. "We see enough of this in person. I don't need memories of it too!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny flicked her wrist and a new memory appeared on the sheet. Memory Harry stood covered in ash and most of his clothes were burned off. Half of his eyebrow was singed off. Teddy nearly choked on a crisp, remembering vividly the time they visited Uncle Charlie in Romania and Harry had tried to hold a baby dragon.

The walk down memory lane continued for another hour before Harry and Ginny claimed it was time to get ready for dinner. Teddy jumped off the sofa and jogged over to Harry and asked to speak to him in private. James shot him a curious glance, but Teddy ignored him as Harry led him down the hall to his office.

"Everything alright?" Harry snapped the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, uh, I was wondering if I could go over to Shell Cottage tonight?" Teddy shoved his hands into his hooded sweatshirt's pocket. "Victoire and I were supposed to have dinner tonight at Hogsmeade but we both kind of came home this weekend and, well, she asked me last night if I wanted to go over for dinner."

"Oh, well, err... yeah, that's fine, Ted."

"Aunt Fleur is making her bouillabaisse," Teddy continued, not quite sure why he was suddenly feeling nervous about asking to go to his girlfriend's house. "I guess Uncle Bill is going out with Uncle Percy tonight, so it'll just be Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Louis, and me. Dominique stayed at school for the weekend. She has an Astronomy exam on Monday, and she's rubbish at it. I tried helping her last week."

"That was nice of you, Ted."

Teddy shrugged. "It's sort of my job, isn't it? As the oldest and all."

Harry shifted, his throat clearing. A look of guilt washed over his features. Teddy wished he had said nothing. He had heard all about James and Harry's conversation earlier in the week. James had asked him if he had missed Remus or if he had just missed that he never got the opportunity to know him during one of their mirror calls during the week. It had opened a whole slew of questions that Teddy wasn't prepared for, but he tried his best to answer honestly.

"Ted, I hope you know that I appreciate everything you've done these past several months." Harry glanced up at him, his face pinched. "I know it hasn't been easy. I know Ginny and I have relied on you more than we should have when it came to the younger kids. I'm proud of the way you've handled my… my addiction and how well you took care of your siblings. James told me that you took the time to explain things to him and Albus."

"James didn't understand, but he knew something wasn't right." Teddy ruffled his dark hair. "Albus only started catching on because of my talks with James, I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, I couldn't keep him in the dark, especially when he started asking questions."

"No, you couldn't. I'm insanely proud of the man you have become, Ted. I know if Remus was here, he'd feel the same way."

Teddy felt his stomach twist at the mention of Remus. He wondered if his feelings towards Remus differed from Harry's feelings towards his dad.

"James told me how you talked about your dad and Sirius." Teddy dug the tip of his shoe into the hardwood floor. "He asked me the same questions about Remus. It was… I mean, he asked me if I missed Remus. I didn't know what to say to him. It's like… I do but I don't. I feel awful for feeling that way. How do you say that to your kid brother? He'd probably think I was mental, because I know he'd miss you like crazy if something happened."

"I understand, Ted, more than anyone. It's hard to miss someone you never knew." Harry reached out and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's a feeling that nobody can possibility understand unless they've been in your position."

"It's just… you and Ginny have always been my parents. It's hard to imagine you not as my parents. I wouldn't have Jamie, Albus, and Lily as siblings. I know I'd probably still see the Weasleys, but it would be different. They'd be just the Weasleys and not my family." Teddy blinked rapidly, his throat narrowing. "At the same time, I could have missed out on other stuff if they never died. Maybe I'd have more siblings or… I don't know."

"You know, either way, you and I would have been close, don't you? You would have been close to Ginny and the kids. I was so excited when Remus asked me to be your godfather. While I was off doing something completely reckless to end the war, I thought about you. I thought about what kind of godfather that made me if I was willing to put my life on the line and potentially leave you. I just wanted to get to know you, to be a part of your life. I know I've said it before, but I was so excited to be a big brother to you. I was just seventeen when you were born. I thought… Merlin, I thought we'd be like brothers and I'd show you how to ride a broom and play Quidditch. I thought you'd be Uncle Teddy to my kids if I ever had any. All that changed when Remus and Tonks died. My role shifted from big brother to dad. While I wish more than anything that Remus and Tonks would have gotten the chance to be here and watch you grow, I selfishly love that you're my son. I couldn't imagine not being your dad. I'm grateful that you're my family, Ted."

Teddy launched forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt Harry's arms wrap around him.

"I was really scared that I was going to lose you during the height of your addiction," Teddy murmured into his godfather's neck. "I kept thinking that I already lost one dad, and I didn't want to lose another one."

"I'm sorry, Ted, for ever making you worry about that… for putting you in that situation." Harry's grip tightened around him. "I promise you I'll never touch Felix again. I'll never risk losing you again. I'll never put you in that position again."

Teddy believed him. He could see how hard Harry had worked to get clean, how hard he was still working to stay clean. If anyone could overcome an addiction, it was Harry Potter. Teddy pulled out of the embrace, ducking his face and wiping a finger underneath his eye. There was a tap at the window and Teddy recognized it as a Ministry owl. Harry clapped Teddy on the shoulder before he went to grab the letter. Teddy slipped out of the office as his godfather read. He looked back briefly to see Harry frowning, his knuckles white from his grip on the parchment.

He rushed to the kitchen before Harry could change his mind about dinner at Shell Cottage. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and told her where he was going. Lily and Albus each hugged him tightly. James sulked at the kitchen table.

"Be home by ten!" Ginny hollered as he slipped out of the kitchen and towards the parlor.

Dinner at Shell Cottage was never boring. Fleur requested that they all help her cook and taste the food as they worked. She told endless stories about childhood in France, her time at Hogwarts, and her first impressions of the family. She had a particularly funny impression of Ron stammering and asking her to the Yule Ball. Teddy laughed all throughout dinner.

After dinner, Fleur shooed them out of the kitchen to have fun, stating that she was more than capable of cleaning up herself. Teddy reluctantly agreed as Victoire pulled him towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

"We can't go in your bedroom!" Teddy hissed as he watched Louis close the door to his room. "What if your mum or dad see?"

"We'll keep the door open. It's not like we're going to do anything besides snog anyway." Victoire tugged him into the room before she pushed the door all the way open.

She smiled at him, and Teddy groaned in response. He enjoyed spending time alone with Victoire when they were at Hogwarts when he didn't have to worry about their various family members bursting in on them. He cast a nervous glance at the bedroom door when Victoire pulled him down to sit next to her on her bed. His back was stiff against the headboard.

Slowly, he relaxed as they talked and listened to the wireless. She kissed him several times, her lips never lingering for more than a minute on his. He felt completely at ease when Fleur popped her head into the bedroom to ask if they needed anything. She didn't even care that they were sitting on the bed together.

In fact, he became so comfortable that he laid down on her bed, his head on her pillow. She snuggled close to his side with her head on his chest. He rather liked cuddling with her like this and he wondered if they could pull off sneaking into each other's houses a few times a week once they were back at Hogwarts. She played with the strings of his hooded sweatshirt and told him some story about how a potion blew up in Potions on Friday and covered everyone in a slimy, sickly green goo.

He was so warm and cozy that he forgot temporarily where he was. Her soothing voice rocked him into a calmness. He turned his head, his nostrils assaulted by a salty sea aroma. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next thing he was aware of was voices. His mind hazy with sleep didn't register exactly what was going on. Then, suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks where he was. He was on Victoire's bed and had fallen asleep. One of the voices was a furious Bill Weasley. Teddy unconsciously gulped.

"Fleur, how could you let them up here alone?"

Teddy heard the harsh whisper of his uncle but refused to open his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be sleeping, they'd just go away and he could slip out unnoticed. How the hell had he fallen asleep? His whole body tensed as he felt Victoire burrow herself closer to his side. Merlin, did she want him to die at the hands of her father?

"Zee door was open, Bill," Fleur snapped. "Zey are adorable!"

"He's sleeping with our daughter! Her head is on his chest!"

Teddy suddenly became very aware of the weight on his chest and the hair tickling his chin. _Don't move. Don't move. Don't move._ Teddy wanted to seep into the floorboards and disappear forever. He wondered just how long they had been sleeping. Was it past ten? Surely, Harry would have broken down the door to Shell Cottage to find him if he was late coming home.

"Zey 'ave their clothes on! Zey are sleeping like two precious bébes!"

"They're too young, Fleur!"

"Non, Bill, it's innocent. Do you not trust Teddy?"

He felt his eyelids gluing together in a way that couldn't possibly look natural to anyone looking at him. He felt his neck ache from the awkward angle it was resting but he refused to move.

"I don't trust sixteen-year-old boys. I was that age once, you know. I know what boys that age think about!" Bill seethed. "It's sex, sex, sex."

"Oui, is that when you received zee book?" Fleur asked in a sing-song voice.

"What book?"

"Ginny showed me it to me. 'Arry got it from Ron who got it from George who got it from Charlie who got it from you, oui?"

"This isn't about me!"

"Oh, non, it is not. It is about 'ow you don't believe our daughter can take care of herself."

"Of course, she can take care herself!" Bill sounded annoyed. "I've taught her how to take care herself."

"Stop worrying. Zey are a nice couple."

Bill growled in the back of his throat. "I know you're awake, Teddy."

Teddy felt his heart drop to his stomach. He quirked an eye open to look at his aunt and uncle. He offered them a sheepish smile. Fleur beamed at him, her hand over her heart. Bill scowled.

"Hi, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur."

"Why are you sleeping with my daughter?" Bill crossed his hands over his chest.

"What?" Teddy furrowed his brows. "I'm not, I swear! We just… we just fell asleep. We didn't, err… _do_ anything."

"Oui, Bill, Victoire said zey 'ave just snogged. 'E is very respectable."

Teddy felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. What else had Victoire told Fleur about their relationship? To make matters worse, Victoire pressed her lips to his neck, her body pressing against his. Bill scowled even more and Teddy never wanted Harry more in his life than in that moment.

"Hmm… hi, Daddy," Victoire greeted but didn't move her head from Teddy's chest. "I didn't hear you come home. Did you have fun with Uncle Percy?"

"Yes, and I didn't like what I see in your room."

"Oh, we just fell asleep."

Victoire sat next to him in bed, a sweet smile spread across her features. Teddy rolled off the bed, very aware that Bill's eyes were on him. He ran a hand through his inky hair and made a motion like he was going to leave.

"I'm having words with Harry and Ginny." Bill looked at him.

"Err… right. Okay." Teddy nodded.

"Teddy, aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" Victoire grinned at him.

"Don't push your luck Victoire Genevieve Weasley!" Bill hissed.

Teddy offered her a weak wave before he bolted from Victoire's bedroom. He took the steps two at a time and heard Fleur's voice chastising Bill while Victoire said that he was acting completely unreasonable. Teddy didn't wait around to hear Bill's response to his wife and daughter. He grabbed a bit of Floo Powder and was gone in a whirl of green flames.

He stumbled out of the fireplace, tripping over his feet and nearly smashing his face into the hardwood. He just barely caught himself, his palms slamming against the wood. Harry and Ginny were snuggled together on the sofa and looked at him curiously. Jack laid across the back of the sofa sleeping, his butt pressed against Harry's head.

"Alright there, Teddy?" Ginny looked amused.

"I, uh, well, Victoire and I kind of… fell asleep and Uncle Bill wasn't happy." Teddy pushed himself off the ground, wiping the soot off his jeans and hooded sweatshirt. "I swear, we didn't do anything! He went… he was mad."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to him."

"Well, he said he was going to have words with you, so…" Teddy took a seat in the armchair next to the sofa. "I mean, I swear I've never pushed her to do anything. We've only just snogged. We really did just fall asleep talking and I… did I do something wrong?"

"Ignore my brother. He's just being overprotective. Harry agrees with me, don't you?" Ginny looked pointedly at Harry.

"Err… of course, yeah. I mean, you weren't doing anything wrong." Harry nodded.

Teddy felt some of the anxiety ease from the pit of his stomach. He leaned back in the chair, his head resting against the back.

"Yes! You weren't doing anything wrong, Teddy." Ginny rubbed Harry's thigh. "Luckily, I know Harry won't overreact like that when Lily and some boy are doing something so innocent. Right, Harry?"

"Ye… wait, what? What boy? Lily was with who?" Harry jerked up, pulling his arm out from underneath Ginny. Jack mewed loudly and hissed at Harry.

Teddy didn't know if he should laugh or not. He kept his mouth wired shut.

"Harry…"

"My little Lily? With a boy? _When_?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. She's _seven_ , Harry! I'm talking about future Lily!"

"Gin, that doesn't make it any better!" Harry looked at her with wild eyes. "Lily won't be dating anyone in the future. She's promised me no boys until she was thirty."

Teddy let out a snort, not believing his ears. He looked between his godparents, his brows furrowed.

"She was three, Harry, that doesn't count." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't act like this."

"Gin, she's my little girl."

Ginny turned her attention to Teddy. "Anyway, Teddy, don't listen to your godfather. Listen to me. Fathers are clearly weird about their daughter's first boyfriends. Don't take it personally. Bill will get over it."

"Right. Thanks, Mum. Dad… you still got like seven years until you have to deal with Lily potentially dating." Teddy pushed himself up from the chair.

"That's not funny, Ted." Harry frowned.

"Goodnight."

Teddy bent down to kiss Ginny on the cheek and then moved to give Harry a hug. He overheard Ginny threatening to Bat-Bogey Hex Harry if he acted unreasonable when Lily brought home her first boyfriend in the future. He let out a small chuckle as he made his way to his room. Albus and James were already sitting in his bed with a chessboard between them. Teddy kicked his door shut and moved to look at Albus' pieces. He studied the pieces for a few moments while James took his turn. James knocked off one of Albus' bishops. Teddy picked up a knight and said, "Check."

"Ted!" James groaned. "What the bloody hell?"

"Albus is as bad as Dad is at chess. Got to help him out when I can." Teddy grinned as he pulled the hooded sweatshirt over his head. "Mum's right, you _do_ take after Uncle Ron a lot."

"Shut it." James pursed his lips to the side as he contemplated the board.

"It's my room," Teddy argued as he pulled out some pajama bottoms and a sleep shirt. "You're free to sleep in your own room once in a while, you know."

Teddy changed quickly before plopping himself down onto the bed next to Albus. He leaned against the headboard and watched the chess game unravel, staying out of it because of the death glares that were being thrown his way. James narrowly beat Albus after Teddy's interference.

Teddy sighed as he moved under the covers. James and Albus pressed against him on either side. Both of the Potter boys were like personal heating charms. They radiated warmth and comfort. Teddy sighed and closed his eyes, happy to be home with his family.


	26. Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and aren't too mad at me for the little cliffhanger. It's almost the end of the story! What did you expect? One more chapter and then an epilogue left. This story will be finished before the New Year. I'm determined! Please, don't forget to leave a review. Your reviews give me inspiration, they make me so happy, and they make me want to write until my fingers fall off.
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for always editing fabulously for me. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing ideas around with me and for her adds.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-Six: Fade"**

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious to get back to work Monday morning. He had received a letter from Demelza late on Saturday of some suspicious wizards in Hogsmeade but they were doing nothing wrong so no arrests were made. Harry couldn't help but feel like it was Lobankov's men who were on the hunt for Teddy. It only caused Harry to up security around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. He made Teddy promise not to sneak out of the castle to Hogsmeade anytime soon.

Several Aurors and staff members greeted him as he walked through the bullpen towards his office. He greeted his secretary, Miriam Johnstone, with a smile and a good morning. He nodded his thanks when she handed him a thick envelope with his name scrolled messily on the front. Harry entered his office, kicking his door closed behind him.

He ran his thumb along the seal, and several pictures spilled out. Harry's brows furrowed as he fingered a picture of himself and Ginny walking hand-in-hand down a street in Muggle London. Another photo of them eating lunch at a restaurant. Another one of them kissing outside of the _Daily Prophet's_ office. Harry felt his chest heave as picture after picture showed the two of them on their daily lunch outings. There were at least two dozen pictures of them in total. The very last photo made a scream crawl up his throat.

It was a photo of just Ginny sitting at a table. Her elbow propped up on the table, her palm pressed against her mouth to hide a smile. Harry knew she was laughing at something he had said. He could see a tuff of unruly black hair cut off in the photo. Written in red ink in his hair was _She's pretty, isn't she? I can see why you like her. Enjoy her while you still can._

Harry stormed out of his office. He saw his secretary sitting at her desk and marking up a calendar with her quill. Clenching his jaw, he slammed the photos onto her desk. She jumped, her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

"Where did you get these?" he barked out harshly.

"Mr. Potter?" Her brows furrowed.

"Where did you get the photos?" Harry yelled, very well aware that all eyes in the office were on the pair, but he didn't even care.

"They… it was on my desk when I got here!" She looked down at the photos, her entire body quaking. "I thought it was something for a case that someone wanted you to look at. I didn't… I didn't know what it was."

Harry raked a hand through his hair as he tried to control his breathing. He needed to get a couple of Aurors to guard Ginny immediately. A hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around to see Ron standing there, confusion written plainly across his features.

"Mate?"

Harry gestured to the pictures on the desk. Ron picked up the top picture with the red ink. The corner of his mouth twitched, his face draining of color.

"Get a team of Aurors to station themselves outside the _Prophet_ and outside of Ginny's office. I want her guarded at all times," Harry explained as Ron nodded numbly before turning around and barking orders at the shell-shocked Aurors who had gathered around them.

He knew that Ginny wouldn't be happy to have a tail of Aurors following her every move. Honestly, he had avoided it for as long as he could. He knew she could take care of herself, but he couldn't deny that it made him feel better to know that trained professionals would be at her side when he couldn't be.

The day flew by at such an alarming rate that he didn't even notice that it was lunchtime until Ginny showed up at the office with two Aurors trailing behind her. She carried a bag of takeout. He kissed her on the cheek and apologized. Waving the Aurors off to lunch, Harry motioned for Ginny to follow him into his office.

"So, Sutton was kind enough to explain to me that you got a credible threat against my life and I'm going to be followed until said threat is arrested?" Ginny pulled out the to-go containers and sat them on Harry's desk.

"Gin, I know you hate this, but it makes me feel better." Harry sighed as he took a seat next to her and popped open his container to see fish and chips.

"What was the threat?" Ginny met his gaze.

"Pictures of us having lunch every day. One had a note written on it and told me I should enjoy you while I still can." Harry frowned.

Ginny cleared her throat, her eyes snapping towards her takeout container. Her fingers drummed on the Styrofoam for a few moments before she opened her food. She grabbed a chip and smashed it between her fingers.

"It's all empty threats, Harry. If they were actually going to do something, they would have done it by now and not played all these little games."

Harry shrugged, not feeling like arguing with her. They could just be biding their time, waiting for a moment to catch Ginny off guard. He dunked his chip into the little cup of gravy before popping it into his mouth.

"You're not getting out of having an Auror tail." Harry glanced over at her.

"Oh, trust me, I know you well enough not to even bother to try to convince you I can take care of myself." Ginny's lips pursed.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I have been on the receiving end of a Bat-Bogey Hex once or twice over the years." Harry grinned as he reached out to grasp her hand in his. "I just want you to have back-up. That's all."

"Merlin, you're such a smooth talker, you know that?" Ginny poked Harry's calf with her shoe. "A real snake charmer over there."

"Hey, I'll have you know I can't talk to snakes anymore!" Harry pointed a chip at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Harry laughed, the two continuing their lunch date in his office. Harry forgot all about the pictures he had received and the fear that had gripped him all morning. Ginny had a way of putting him at ease, of making him feel better when he was at his worse.

There was a knock at his door just as they were finishing up their lunch. Harry called for them to come in and saw Demelza poke her head inside. He motioned for her to enter as Ginny greeted her. The two women hugged briefly, a joke about Harry being paranoid hanging between them. Harry leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth with a napkin while Ginny winked at him.

"We have a break in the case." Demelza turned to Harry. "We've located where the quill came from."

"Where?"

Demelza cast a quick glance at Ginny.

"Oh, is this my signal to leave? Important, classified Auror business?" Ginny grabbed her empty lunch and tossed it into the bin next to his desk.

"Sorry." Harry gave her a shy smile. "Make sure your tail is with you before you leave, alright?"

"Or what? Are you going to fire them if I slip by without them noticing?" Ginny leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, yeah, obviously they're not that good at their job if they can't keep up with you. You're far too loud for them to lose." Harry smirked as Ginny punched him lightly in the arm.

"Prat."

She moved to leave when Harry's arm shot out to grab her wrist. Their eyes met and Harry's throat clogged.

"Be careful." Harry rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist.

"Always."

Harry loosened his grip. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before she turned and left the office. Demelza cleared her throat. Harry squirmed in his seat as he snapped his attention to her.

"You two make me want to vomit a little bit." Demelza's face pinched as she sat down in the seat that Ginny had just vacated. "Merlin, if you ever see me act that way with Dominic, curse me, won't you?"

"Where is the quill from, Demelza?" Harry gathered his lunch together to pitch.

"First, tell me how much you appreciate me and how I'm the best Auror you've ever met." Demelza smirked as Harry pitched the Styrofoam.

" _Demelza_." Harry clenched his jaw and glanced over at her.

"From a small seaside town that you are well acquainted with." Demelza held out a folder to him.

Harry opened the file and felt his entire body tense up. Lobankov never left. He was still conducting business out of the warehouse in Felixstowe. Harry couldn't decide if that was incredibly stupid or smart on his part. He and Ron had been convinced that Lobankov wouldn't be dumb enough to operate out of his old warehouse to the point where they hadn't watched it for long after the initial raid. Harry cursed silently, upset that they hadn't thought to check it out again.

"I want the wharf and warehouses staked out." Harry met her gaze.

"Already taken care of. Ron's making a stakeout schedule as we speak."

"You told Ron about this first?"

"Well, I knew Ginny was in here and didn't fancy walking in on you two horizontal on your desk, so I decided to wait a little bit." Demelza smirked. "She wasn't leaving, though. I thought if I was going to get scarred for life, at least I'd get to see that wicked Hungarian Horntail tattoo on your chest."

Harry winced. "I know we were teammates in school and you're good friends with my wife, but I am still your boss."

"I know. I reckon Ron and I are the only ones you'd consider your friends at work." Demelza brushed her ponytail behind her shoulder. "I joke with you to put the other Aurors at ease. Most of them are scared out of their wits of you."

"Brilliant." Harry glanced back down at the folder.

Harry nodded his thanks to Demelza and made his way to Ron's office. The two finished making up the stakeout schedule before presenting it to the department. The briefing lasted longer than Harry had anticipated with Ron taking the lead. Afterwards, the two friends discussed in length what to do about the whole Lobankov situation. Harry felt like he was in his element again, plotting and planning with Ron like they had done since they were eleven years old.

It was nearly ten at night when Harry glanced at the clock. He was slightly surprised that Ginny hadn't contacted him to check up on him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly guilty for not sending her a Patronus to let her know that he would be so late.

Harry sighed as he entered the house. Ginny had left on the hall light for him, like she always did whenever he worked late. He trudged up the stairs and wondered if Ginny was still awake. He tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake up the kids. It was a skill he learned years ago when he was a kid and would sneak out of his cupboard at night to steal snacks from the kitchen whenever he was denied dinner. He paused right outside of his bedroom when he noticed a light shining underneath Albus' door. Albus should have been asleep hours ago.

He pushed back the exhaustion he felt and crept down the hall towards his youngest son's room. Harry could hear soft cries from beyond the door. His heart plummeted as he gently pushed open the door.

Albus lay curled up underneath his covers. His face was beet red and tear tracks ran down his cheeks. The kid immediately wiped his face upon seeing his father enter the room, sniffing loudly. Harry tugged his wand out of his robe pocket to cast a privacy charm before he walked over to his son's bed. He sat down on the edge, his hand resting on Albus' hip.

"You alright?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Albus sniffed, wiping his sleeve across his snot-covered face.

"Obviously." Harry gave him a soft smile. "Why aren't you sleeping in James' room? I thought you guys have been bunking together lately."

"Because James is a prat."

Harry winced. He pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, willing himself to wake up enough to have a meaningful conversation with Albus. He righted his glasses, blinking several times.

"What did James do?" Harry shifted on the bed so that he was facing Albus.

"We were fighting." Albus shrugged.

"About?"

Albus shrugged again. Harry tried to keep his patience in check. Albus was so much like him – silent and stubborn. They could push each other's buttons like no one else in the family because they were so alike. Ginny had commented multiple times how their looks and personalities were uncanny to one another.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Harry folded his hands in his lap.

"I just asked him some questions and… and he went mental." Albus huffed, flopping on his pillow.

"How did he go mental?"

"He said he wasn't Teddy and I should stop expecting him to be Teddy." Albus shot up in bed like he was a Snitch released from the case. "I don't think he's Teddy. For one, Teddy is a lot nicer than James is. James can be such a… such a…. _prat_."

"Al." Harry reached out and grasped his son's ankle.

" _Albus_ ," he stressed.

"What?"

"I like Albus. Not Al."

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to recall when Albus suddenly didn't want to be called by his nickname. Had it been another thing he had missed during his addiction? Something that had developed that he never took notice of?

"Alright, Albus, look… I had a very similar conversation with James just last week. I think you both just need to communicate better with another." Harry gave Albus' ankle a squeeze. "James loves you. I know you love James. I think being so close in age just causes you two to bump heads a lot. That just means you both have to work a little harder to listen to one another."

"Okay."

Harry glanced at his youngest son, their identical green eyes locking. It still struck Harry as eerie whenever he looked at his son closely. It was like he was looking at his younger self, a younger self who had been properly fed and well taken care of. Albus was a lot taller than Harry had been at that age. He lacked the knobby knees and skeletal frame. The only Potter who had perfect eyesight and didn't have the trademark messy hair.

"What are your questions?" Harry licked his bottom lip. "The ones you asked James earlier."

"Why?"

"I'm assuming they were about me and… I know I haven't been around lately. I'm sorry, Albus, truly, I am. I'm here now, though. I'm willing to talk about anything. I'm willing to answer every question you may have." Harry pulled both of his legs on the bed and sat cross-legged.

"Why'd you do it?" Albus whispered.

"Do what?" Harry blinked, dreading the answer he already knew.

"Why'd you start taking that potion? Were you not happy before? I mean, Dad, did we make you unhappy?"

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

Harry felt his heart shattering into a million pieces and his throat narrowed. Is that what his kids thought? He hadn't been happy?

Albus picked at the blanket on his bed, not looking at his dad. "I asked James if you took the potion because we made you unhappy."

"Albus… no, absolutely not," Harry stressed. "You lot make me happier than I've ever been. I was and am incredibly happy and grateful to have these pretty amazing kids and a beautiful wife I love more than life. Without you, I would be a mess… a truly miserable and moody sod."

Albus glanced up at Harry. "But… then why, Dad?"

"It was never about happiness, Albus. It was about… I was scared."

"You were scared?" Albus' brows furrowed. "But… you're like a hero. You fight Dark wizards and you defeated that Voldymelts guy and you're a grown-up."

Harry chuckled despite himself and earned himself a glare from his son. He scooted closer to Albus so he could rest his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Trust me, grown-ups get scared too. Everyone gets scared, Albus." He squeezed Albus' shoulders. "Do you remember when I got cursed at the end of the summer and I was in the hospital for a while?"

Albus looked at him like he was stupid for even asking that question. Harry forced a tight smile on his lips. Albus rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah, Dad, of course."

"Alright, see, I almost died in the hospital," Harry admitted and Albus paled. "It's been a very long time since I almost died like that. I'm very good at what I do. I normally catch the bad guy and only get a few bumps and bruises. That time… that time I got hurt very badly. I was very scared that I'd be forced to leave you and your mum and your brothers and Lily. I lost my confidence a little bit. You know what confidence is, right?"

" _Dad_ , I'm eight. I'm going to be nine in a few months."

Harry held up his hands briefly before them. "I'm sorry, Albus. Sometimes, I look at you and I still see you as a four-year-old. It's very hard to see you as a young man."

"That's okay." Albus shrugged, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Teddy says you do the same thing to him."

"I'm sure he does." Harry reached out and ruffled his son's unnaturally flat hair. "Anyway, I lost my confidence. I was scared I was going to get hurt again on the job. I foolishly thought I just needed a little help, a little confidence boost to help me get back on the broom. Except I only felt confident on the potion. I started abusing it even though I knew it was wrong. I just needed a little bit of help. Your mum got me that help. It's why I went away for that month, to get help so I could be the dad I was before."

"Did you get your confidence back while you were away?"

"No… I don't think so. I'm working on it though, without the help of that potion. I think each day it gets a little easier."

Albus scooted closer to Harry and rose on his knees so he could wrap his arms around his father's neck. Harry returned the hug, squeezing Albus close to his chest.

"I hope you find your confidence again, Dad," Albus whispered, his cheek resting against Harry's shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes, his arms tightening. "Me too."

"I love you, Dad. Please, don't go away again. I really missed you."

"I promise you, Albus, I'm not going anywhere." Harry pressed a kiss against his son's head. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I scared you."

Harry carded a hand through Albus' hair, feeling his son's body relax against him.

"It's okay," Albus murmured against Harry's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're home and you're better."

Harry pulled out of the hug, pressing a kiss to Albus' forehead before gesturing towards the bed. Albus burrowed under the covers and grinned when Harry pulled the covers up. Harry laid down next to him on top of the covers and motioned for him to join him in a cuddle.

"You know that if you're ever worried or scared, you can come talk to me, right? I'm never too busy to talk to you."

Albus snuggled against Harry's side, his head resting against Harry's shoulder. "I know."

"Are you alright sleeping in your own room or would you rather bunk with James tonight? We can go wake him up."

"I'm okay here. I'd rather stay with you." Albus fiddled with the badge pinned to Harry's robes. "Dad, do you and Uncle Ron ever fight?"

Harry laughed. "All the time. We used to fight a lot more when we were younger. Now I'd say we just disagree more, mostly about work."

"What would you fight about?" Albus looked up.

"Hmm… well, silly stuff, really. Things that never really mattered. We'd refuse to talk to each other for a while, and Aunt Hermione would be so exasperated with us. Then we'd just start talking again like nothing ever happened." Harry rubbed Albus' arm. "It's not uncommon to fight with your brother. James and Teddy have fought before. The important thing is that you learn to forget and forgive one another. At the end of the day, you are family, and family is the most important thing there is."

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Harry brushed a stray lock of hair out of his son's eyes.

"Even though James is my brother and I love him, he's still a prat."

Harry chuckled softly. "Want to know a secret?"

"Yes!" Albus nodded, a wide grin crossing his features.

"You have to promise to keep it just between us. Can you do that?"

"I promise, Dad! I'm not Lily!"

Harry leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Uncle Ron is the best brother ever, and he's a huge prat, too."

"Daaaaaad, that's not a real secret. Mum says that all the time!" Albus giggled.

"You're right, the real secret is that just like James, he can be really annoying."

"Ugh, Dad!" Albus buried his head into Harry's chest.

"And when he eats, he leaves his mouth open. If you sit too close, you will get sprayed with food."

Albus groaned. Harry rested his cheek against his son's head.

"Also, Uncle Ron snores really loud. He always used to complain I talked in my sleep, but he sounded like the Hogwarts Express was crashing through our dormitory," Harry continued. "Half the time, he doesn't even knock on my office door at work. He just barges right in. There's not an ounce of privacy between us."

Harry continued to tell Albus all of Ron's quirky habits. Most of them didn't even bother Harry if he was being honest with himself. He mostly wanted Albus to hear that not everyone is perfect and you can love someone even if they annoy you sometimes.

It wasn't long before Albus' breathing evened out and Harry was faced with a new dilemma. He tugged his arm out from underneath his son, wincing when the kid groaned loudly in his sleep. Eventually, he was successful in maneuvering out of bed without waking Albus. He adjusted the blankets up to his chin and with one last kiss on Albus' temple, he tiptoed out of the room.

Ginny was awake when he entered their bedroom. She tossed the book she had been reading onto the bedside table. Harry stripped out of his work clothes and slid under the covers. He pulled Ginny so that her back was flush against his chest. He buried his nose into her shoulder blade, pressing a lingering kiss against her smooth skin.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I was at work. I promise you that I didn't-"

"Shh. I know."

Ginny turned so they were vis-à-vis. The back of her hand caressed his cheek before she gently pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. Harry moaned when she pulled away. He watched as she threw the covers over her head and shimmied down the bed.

* * *

Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow with Lily. The Muggle primary school was closed for the day and her parents had agreed to take the kids. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was more grateful than she could put into words. She would be in London with Harry, could still have their daily lunch together, and she could see that he was doing alright with her own two eyes.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the Aurors moved on their latest information on Lobankov's whereabouts. It wouldn't be long before their tracking and information gathering mission would be complete. Then they would perform a raid. Ginny couldn't help the coiling in her chest. There was no way that Harry wouldn't head the raid. She would be foolish to even think he would sit out on something so important.

"You look peeky, dear. Are you alright?" Molly smiled softly as she kissed Lily on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Harry's just been working a lot lately." Ginny shrugged, her gaze catching James lingering and listening.

"Is he working himself into the ground again?" Molly frowned. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No, he's fine. Just a big case." Ginny smiled widely. "Where's Dad? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, no. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm having issues with Bill and want his advice."

"Bill? My Bill? What's he doing? You two have never fought!" Molly looked taken aback.

"He's giving Teddy a hard time about dating Victoire still. He has Teddy petrified to even go over to Shell Cottage! Did you hear about what happened last weekend?" Ginny asked as Molly shook her head. "He went over there for dinner while Bill was out with Percy. They went up to Victoire's room to talk and fell asleep on her bed. The door was wide open the whole time. They weren't doing anything inappropriate. Bill went berserk. Teddy was so nervous when he came home. It just has to stop. I was hoping Dad could talk to him."

Molly frowned, her head shaking. "Teddy is the sweetest kid. He reminds me a lot of Harry. So polite, so kind, so thoughtful."

"I wish Bill could see that. He's known Teddy since he was a baby, watched him grow, knows exactly the type of person he is. There should be zero concerns."

"I quite agree." Molly rubbed her palms against her apron. "He's out in his shed."

Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek, thanking her. She made her way out to the back garden. The bitter winter wind whipped across her face as she trudged through the snow to her father's shed. It was far enough away from the house that magic didn't affect the variety of Muggle contraptions he'd collected over the years. Since Harry and Hermione had joined the family, his collection only grew larger and more complicated. She could remember a few years after the war when Harry had paid Muggles to install electricity into the shed. It had opened up a whole new world for her father.

A _No Magic Allowed_ sign hung on the door to the shed. She rapped her knuckles on the wood and heard her father's pleasant voice calling for her to enter. Pushing the door open, she saw him immediately. He sat in a chair in front of the computer that Harry and Hermione insisted they buy him for his birthday last year. The little machine had thrilled her father and nearly caused her parents to separate since he had spent days on end holed up in his shed. She watched as he jabbed his pointer fingers against the letters in front of him.

"Ah, Ginny, dear, what can I do for you?" Arthur smiled up at her briefly before turning back to the screen in front of him. "Have a seat in your mother's knitting throne."

Ginny's gaze rested on the comfortable armchair next to her father's computer setup. It had been what saved their marriage. Molly would come out and knit while he was on his computer. They could chat and have tea together while they both enjoyed their hobbies.

She crossed the room and took a seat. She plopped her handbag on her lap, leaning forward slightly to see what her father was doing.

"You and Harry don't have one, do you?" Arthur glanced at her.

"No, but I've seen them before. Sometimes we have to take the kids to the library so they can do their homework on the computers there." Ginny squinted at the screen. "James tried to show me once. I just didn't understand it."

"You can do anything on it. You can learn about absolutely anything by just typing it into a little bar. You can see pictures and watch little Muggle movies and even buy things! Merlin, when I discovered you could buy Muggle trinkets, I was asking Hermione all sorts of questions on how to do it. Eventually, your mother said I was harassing her, and I could not buy anything Muggle through the computer."

Ginny grinned at her father. Harry found Arthur's fascination with Muggles endearing and had all but demanded he be in charge of gift giving to him. Ginny didn't even know what half of the things were that Harry had bought him over the years. The computer had been Harry's idea as he remembered Dudley having numerous ones over the years, but the Dursleys had never allowed Harry to use them. He said he knew the basics of how to work one because there were a couple in the Muggle primary school he attended. They weren't as common back then as they are now in schools. Her kids knew their way around Muggle technology quite well.

"Harry said I needed something called a credit card a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I have one of those!"

Ginny grabbed her pocketbook out of her bag and tugged out the little plastic card. She proudly slapped it on the desk in front of him.

"I was having trouble with Muggle money so Harry got us cards years ago. He taught me how to use it. Muggle stores have these little machines and you swipe it. Then the machine tells you to please wait, so I do. Then it tells me to remove my card, and that's it! I just leave! Harry gets the bill every month in the post and just pays it." Ginny grinned as her father turned the card over in his hands, a look of wonder written clearly across his features. "Ron has one too, but I guess he got in trouble with Hermione one time because he ran up the bill or something? I didn't quite understand. Harry thought it was funny and laughed."

"It has your name on it! _Ginevra M. Potter_. How quaint! Marvelous! I wonder if Harry could set me up with one. Discretely, of course." Arthur winked at her as he slid the card towards her. "We always have a little Muggle money on hand when we need to go to the Muggle market in town, but I've never actually been to any other Muggle stores before. I'm sure Harry would take me out to explore Muggle London one day."

"I'm sure he will. I'm sure James and Albus would go too. Have a wizards' day. If you wait for the summer holidays, Teddy would go too." Ginny slipped the card back into her pocketbook. "I even got a Muggle identification card. Harry set me up with a whole bunch of Muggle things, because we live primarily in the Muggle world for privacy and all that. He said I needed all this proper paperwork if the kids were going to go to Muggle school."

"Merlin, I didn't know that! I didn't know you needed all that stuff to live in the Muggle world. I knew Harry had it all, and I thought that was enough. How'd you get all the stuff?" Arthur rested his chin on his fist, his eyes wide with wonder.

"I don't remember. It was years ago. Harry got all the stuff together, and I signed a bunch of stuff. I guess he and Hermione had to work out a bunch of details to get me and Ron all the proper Muggle paperwork." Ginny shrugged. "Harry deals with all the Muggle stuff and I deal with all the wizarding stuff. Although, I doubt Harry needs me to do it anymore. He understands everything by this point. I'm not going to lie, it secretly irritates me. He's picked up on so much in our world, but I still feel like I'm floundering half the time in the Muggle world. I went Christmas shopping in the village with Albus this past year and the credit card swipey thing wasn't working and I needed to pay with actual money. That wasn't a big deal because Harry always makes sure I have Muggle money in my pocketbook. I had no idea how to even pay, though. I didn't know what paper I needed to hand over. Albus had to do it for me!"

"Merlin's beard, Ginny, we should take lessons! I'll go to Muggle lessons with you and then you can impress Harry."

Ginny rolled her eyes, a smile dancing on her lips. Her father _would_ want to go to Muggle lessons. He'd probably want to make it a family affair.

"I'll ask Harry to get you Muggle lessons for next Christmas."

Arthur chuckled. "Marvelous! Now, enough Muggle talk. I'm sure you didn't come out here for that. I know you have to get to work. What's wrong, darling?"

"Dad, can you talk to Bill for me?" Ginny heaved a heavy sigh.

"Bill? You and Bill are quarrelling?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "This is new."

"He's giving Teddy a hard time over dating Victoire." Ginny dove into the story of the previous weekend for a second time that morning. "Bill acted like Teddy was hurting her or… or defiling her or something. This has got to stop."

Arthur plucked his glasses off his face and slowly rubbed the lenses between a handkerchief that he pulled from his pocket. Ginny pursed her lips.

"Fathers are very protective of their daughters, Ginny," Arthur murmured as he righted his glasses on his face.

"You never treated Harry the way Bill is treating Teddy."

"Well, honestly, I wasn't too pleased at first with the things you two were trying to get away with, especially when Harry spent so much time in your room the summer after the war, but how could I say anything to the boy who had literally saved the world? Your mother told me to go out to my shed anytime I had the urge to have words with Harry."

Ginny's eyes slid closed, a groan lodged in the back of her throat. Not her father too. She let her head fall back, hitting it against the back of the chair.

" _Dad_ …"

"I got over it. You went back to Hogwarts and Harry moved into Grimmauld Place with Ron and George. I adjusted to the fact that my little girl was no long a girl but a woman." Arthur folded his hands in his lap. "I realized that there was no one I could think of who I trusted more with my daughter than Harry. You know that Harry has always held a special place in your mother's and my hearts, long before you two ever got together. He is probably the nicest person I have ever met in my life. I never worried about you when you were with him. He's been a great husband and father over the years. He fits in this family seamlessly. I love him as though he were my own son, my own flesh and blood. I feel like, given time, Bill will realize that about Teddy. You both have done a marvelous job raising him. I'm honestly impressed because you were both so young when you took custody of him."

"Well, I think Harry feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders made him grow up rather fast. From what I understand, he was never allowed to even be a kid growing up with the Dursleys. They made it quite clear he was there to do their bidding and not have a normal childhood. I feel like my childhood was ripped away from me after the whole diary incident, so I… I grew up fast, too."

Ginny cleared her throat. She squirmed in her seat at the mention of the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't something her family talked about often. Her parents had been wonderful about the whole ordeal. She received professional help, they left the country for a bit, and they never treated her any differently.

"I'll talk with Bill. You have enough on your plate right now than to be dealing with Bill's attitude. I'm sure he will come around. He seemed like he was over it while Harry was in treatment. Bill and Teddy seemed close during Friday night dinners."

Ginny sighed. "I thought so as well. Teddy seemed more at ease around him for a while. I don't know if Bill went temporarily mad over the weekend or what."

"I'll take care of it, sweetheart. Dad to the rescue." Arthur beamed.

Ginny leaned forward in the armchair and kissed her father on the cheek. She thanked him and told him she loved him before leaving for work.

As soon as Ginny appeared at the Apparition point around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron, she saw her Auror tails waiting for her. She greeted them and the three of them made their way to the _Daily Prophet's_ office where they were greeted with two more Aurors standing guard outside.

The day went by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Harry had bailed on lunch for the first time since he had been back at work. His Patronus said that he and Ron were going to work through lunch and he'd be by her office in a few hours. Ginny frowned at the message, wondering if that meant they were finally organizing the inevitable raid.

Ginny had been grumpy the rest of the day. When there was a knock at her door at three o'clock and Bill stood in her doorway, she was less than thrilled. She only just barely managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She gestured for him to enter.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Bill greeted.

She nodded, her lips pursing as she leaned back in her desk chair. Sticking her quill behind her ear, she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at her brother. He closed the door softly behind him and then took a seat across from her.

"Yes, I need to _have words_ with you." Ginny's jaw clenched.

"You can't honestly believe what happened on Saturday was at all appropriate! If you do, I'm going to have to rethink Victoire going over to your house." Bill shook his head.

"I'm just insulted that you think that Teddy isn't a good kid." Ginny cocked her head to the right, her eyes narrowing. "Harry and I raised him right. He's a sweet, thoughtful, kind young man. He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone someone he cares about as much as he cares about Victoire."

"I don't have anything bad to say about Teddy. I have a problem that he's sixteen years old and dating a fourteen-year-old."

"Need I remind you that you're seven years older than Fleur?"

"I met Fleur when we were both adults," Bill challenged.

"Harry's a year older than me. He was working at the Ministry while I was still at Hogwarts and you didn't see Mum and Dad flipping out over it." Ginny snatched the quill behind her ear and tossed it onto her desk. "They're teenagers. All they've done is snog. So, stop being a git, Bill. I'm sure you can remember all the long hours you spent snogging Fleur when you were both supposed to be working. Weren't you training her? Talk about professionalism."

"This isn't funny, Ginny!"

"You weren't just 'elping 'er with 'er Eeeenglish."

"I didn't meet Fleur when she was fourteen!" growled Bill.

"Bill, get over it. Teddy's a great kid. Who would you rather her be snogging?"

Before Bill could answer, there was another knock at Ginny's office door. She was very aware of the fact that she forgot to cast a Silencing Charm around her office but she realized that she didn't really care at the moment. Bill could make an arse out of himself to whoever wanted to bother them. She called for the person to come in.

Harry froze in the doorway when he noticed Bill sitting there. He looked like he was about to excuse himself and run out of the room, but Ginny shot him a look. With a wary smile, he shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Bill." Harry nodded at Bill as he crossed the room towards Ginny. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Gin. I'm sorry about lunch."

"It's fine. Before you ask, Bill, Harry's on Teddy's side." Ginny reached out and grasped Harry's hand.

She heard Harry suck in a breath.

"Can you honestly say that you would be okay with a teenage boy sleeping in Lily's bed?" Bill glanced up at Harry.

"Why is everyone trying to pair up Lily? She's seven and thinks boys are gross."

Bill rolled his eyes. "One day she won't think boys are gross. It happens sooner than you think, Harry. One day, you'll come home and there will be a boy in her bed. Then what? What would you do?"

Harry screwed his eyes shut and Ginny knew he was thinking very carefully about what to say. Ginny pursed her lips, silently cheering him on to say the right thing and not feed into Bill's weird obsession.

"Teddy is just an upstanding kid. He wouldn't… he's not… he's different." Harry's face pinched and Ginny squeezed his hand. "The situation is just different."

"You both are unbelievable!" Bill threw up his arms. "You put Dad up to talking to me about it, too. He stopped by the bank and asked if I wanted to get lunch. I would have said no if I knew I was about the be lectured."

"Poor Bill. Imagine how Teddy feels to have one of his favorite uncles being rude to him just because he's worshipping the ground your daughter walks upon." Ginny smirked. "Now if you'll excuse us, Harry's probably here to defile me."

Harry winced as Bill groaned. Bill shook his head and mumbled about finishing their conversation at Friday night dinner later. Ginny shot him a rude gesture before he left. She turned her attention to Harry and caught the grim expression on his face. He turned, leaning his bum against her desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tonight. We're raiding the docks tonight," Harry whispered, the lines in his forehead more prominent than ever. "I was going to head home early and try to sleep a bit. I need to be back at the office at half past eleven tonight. We're raiding at midnight to try to catch them by surprise. Intel says they have people there around the clock and Lobankov's been sighted there at all times of the day and night."

"Kiss me." Ginny tilted her head up.

Harry complied, bending at the waist. Their lips met. Ginny's hand snaked to the nape of his neck and she crashed her lips into his. Her fingers tangled in in his hair. She willed herself to be calm for him, to be strong. She wished that he wasn't so nervous. He tended to do stupid things when he was nervous. She pulled back, her forehead connecting with his.

"You're going to kick some arse tonight." She grinned up at him.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we'll see. Do you want to come home with me for a bit before you go to the Burrow tonight? I think I have about an hour or so before I really should try to sleep."

"Merlin, Harry, do you even have to ask?" she asked, and he chuckled.

She shoved a few bits of parchment she was working on into her bag before their fingers intertwined. She allowed him to pull her out of her office, her body pressing firmly against his. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as they marched through Diagon Alley and made their way to an Apparition point. He was the old Harry that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, the one who showed his playful side to only her and craved her company before a big mission. The one who held her hand tightly and gave her bright smiles. The Harry who smelled sweet like treacle and that woodsy soap he liked so much.

* * *

Harry's fingers trembled as he struggled to tie his tie. Ginny sat in bed with Jack on her lap and her hair messy from their earlier snog session. He could feel her eyes burning into him, words that she didn't need to say on the tip of her tongue. Harry growled in frustration when the knot of the tie didn't look right.

"Harry," Ginny's voice was soft, calming.

She threw the covers off her legs and gently plopped the cat onto the bed. Jack hissed at her and flung out a paw to swat at her. She ignored the cat as she crawled to the edge of the bed and rose to her knees. Her hand beckoned him to her and he felt his legs lead him to her. A lump formed in his throat as she tied his tie for him.

He couldn't help the panic that had settled in bones at the prospect of going after Lobankov without Felix by his side. His sternum ached at the mere memory of lying on that wharf. Now he was expected to go back there, to not die this time and arrest the bad guy. He had never felt so ill-equipped for a task since he was starving and shivering in that damn tent while hunting Horcruxes.

"You are Harry Potter," Ginny whispered as she straightened his tie before her palms flattened against his chest and her eyes met his. "You are the strongest person I have ever met in my life. When life pushes you down, you get right back up again."

"What if I can't do this without…"

His tongue peeked out to lick his lip. His fingers encased her wrists and he willed her confidence to seep into him. He had never been so petrified or wanted to back down from a challenge in front of him like he had that night. He was the hero, the head of the Auror Department, the damn savior of the wizarding world. The thought of going back to that wharf scared him more than he could put into words. It was the night he had almost lost everything.

"You can." Ginny smiled up at him. "Felix didn't… it didn't actually make you lucky, Harry. It was a false sense of luck, an overabundance of confidence. You don't need a silly potion. You are powerful and skilled enough to do this mission without any help. You found and destroyed those Horcruxes all on your own. You defeated Voldemort all on your own. You captured and imprisoned countless of Death Eaters and other Dark wizards all on your own. You never needed Felix Felicis before and you sure as hell don't need it now."

Harry felt her words wash over him and the tension in his shoulders lessened. She was right. She was always right. His hand cupped her cheek and he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he had been so lucky as to be married to her. Ginny was so warm, so compassionate, so kind. He loved her more than he could ever accurately express.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he murmured, his thumb brushing along her cheek.

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out." She winked at him and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I'll never take you for granted again." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Don't. It's in the past, Harry. None of that matters anymore. We've both moved on and I think we're stronger because of it." She slung her arms over his shoulders, pressing her body against his. "No relationship, no marriage is perfect. Everyone fights. Everyone makes mistakes. What matters is that we both grew from that experience and we fought for one another. I will always have your back, just like I know you'll always have mine."

Harry captured Ginny's lips against his, letting her soft lips lull him into pure bliss. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his hands rested against the band of her knickers. He didn't want that moment to end, to feel her warmth leave him. He wanted nothing more than to stay and lose himself in her, in her touch and in her kiss. He was safe with her. If he went out onto that wharf where he… Harry closed his eyes, willing the memory to disappear. Ginny's fingers stroked his hair just the right way, and he sighed against her lips, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't stay here and snog her senseless. He couldn't hide in her arms.

Suddenly he was vividly reminded of that day in her bedroom at the Burrow years ago when he was seventeen. He could remember their last snog, a final goodbye, before she sent him off to do a job he hadn't wanted to do. It felt the same, the same fear that it was the last time he would ever kiss her.

She pecked his lips once more. "Don't meet any Veela out there."

His lips curved, his heart swelling that they were thinking the same exact thing. "I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

Ginny chuckled and squeezed his bum. "Prat. I love you way more now than I did then. If you don't come home and wake me, I'll Bat-Bogey you."

He kissed her on her nose before he reluctantly pulled away from her. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too. Now go out there and show this arsehole why he should never mess with Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew as soon as he crawled into bed later, he would want her in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around to grab his Auror robes off the back of the chair. He shrugged them on, a knot lodging itself into the pit of his stomach. With one last quick kiss, Harry was gone.

Ron was already briefing the department on the raid when he entered the Auror Department. Harry could hear his voice wafting from the conference room. With his head down, he marched towards the room knowing he'd have to pass by the storage cupboard where vials of Felix would taunt him. He paused briefly at the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't access it even if he wanted to. He hated that a little bit of liquid seemed to hold so much power over him.

Harry fought the urge to send a quick, swift kick at the door. He jerked his body away, forcing his legs to step one in front of the other. He focused on Ron's voice, allowing his booming voice to soothe him. He couldn't hear what Ron was saying over the buzzing in his ears. Ron must have cracked a joke because the conference room erupted into laughter when Harry stepped inside.

Demelza sent him a brief wave as she handed out the Portkeys to teams around the room. At least double the number of Aurors were going to be on this raid versus the last one. Harry thought that should make him feel better, but it honestly it had little effect. Ron and Harry locked eyes across the room. Ron bowed his head, his eyebrow raised in his direction as he continued to talk to the room. Harry knew immediately what his best mate was asking. The unsaid words of "alright, mate?" hung between them. They never needed words to communicate. They had a whole secret language between them of head nods and facial expressions. Harry nodded his head twice and relief flooded Ron's face.

Harry stood sandwiched between Ron and Demelza fifteen minutes later with a Portkey between them. A few other senior Aurors were assigned to their group, but Harry barely acknowledged them. Demelza consulted her watch on her wrist for a few moments before she began the countdown.

_You can do this. You can do this._ Harry repeated the mantra in his head. He just needed his confidence back. He needed a successful mission without the aid of Felix to realize he wasn't completely hopeless. His eyes slid shut. He pictured Ginny's smiling face and repeated the words she had told him just before he left for the night. She was right. He didn't need a potion. He could do this. A familiar tug of his navel jolted him out of his thoughts.

The sea air assaulted Harry's nostrils. He opened his eyes, seeing the wharf where he nearly died six months ago just in the distance. Bodies around him started moving, wands out and hands signaling. Ron's warm, calloused hand clamped around the nape of his neck. The small squeeze didn't have the reassuring effect he knew his best mate was going for. Regardless, he offered Ron a tight smile, and the two started towards the wharf.

They were in the back of the march, and Harry felt relief wash over him not to be leading the way. He wondered if Ron planned it that way or if the Portkey placement was random. The front line started throwing spells off to the right. Harry snapped his attention to see over a dozen figures under the streetlamps.

"Behind!" Demelza shouted.

Harry wheeled around. Another dozen wizards were closing in on them. They were being herded down the wharf. Harry pointed his wand as a string of wordless Disarming Charms shot out of the tip of his wand, his wrist jerking as he tried to hit multiple targets in rapid succession.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose. He jerked his body to look at the particular warehouse his team had been watching all week. His heart hammered in his chest. Lobankov stood away from the fighting by the entrance to the warehouse. He grinned at Harry, his hand raising to wave briefly in his direction. Harry sprinted down the wharf as Lobankov slipped into the building. Everything around him became hazy and distorted. He could no longer hear the spells being shouted nor could he even feel the cold sea air whipping against his skin. He felt numb, his mind flickering to that night where he lay dying on the wharf.

He blinked as he swore he saw Sirius standing on the dark water, a frown etched on his face as though trying to send him some sign to stop… to not go after Lobankov alone. Harry shook his head and looked back out at the water. Sirius was gone.

Harry didn't have time to think. He couldn't allow himself to slip into a panic over what had happened six months ago. This wasn't going to turn out the same as it did before. He had underestimated Lobankov, had thought he was some two-bit smuggler. Harry knew better now just how dangerous and powerful Lobankov really was.

He slipped through the entrance of the warehouse. The doors slammed shut behind him. Harry froze as an icy chill clung to his skin. He reached back to touch the door only to have it burn his fingertips. It was a trap. He was locked in with Lobankov. If he couldn't get out, he doubted anyone could get in. He gulped and tried to push down the panic rising in his chest.

_You should have taken a little sip before you ca-ame_ , Felix rang in a sing-song voice in the back of his mind.

Harry licked his lips, mentally telling Felix to shut up. He could do this. He had saved the Philosopher's Stone, killed a Basilisk, destroyed Horcruxes, defied death multiple times, had hunted Dark wizards for the past sixteen years. He had never stumbled once, never doubted himself once. He didn't need a potion to do a job he had been doing since he was eleven years old. He was better than that, stronger than that.

Harry's wand arm rose as he crept silently into the warehouse. His eyes darted around to look for cover and how to make his way through the building without being detected. He sidestepped to hide behind a pillar. He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead away with the sleeve of his robes.

"Ah, Harry, so good of you to make it!" Lobankov's voice rang around him. "I vas hoping ve vould see each other again. I vas vorried you that you vould not come. I heard you vere gone for some time. My curse vas that bad, da?"

Harry didn't respond. He squinted as he looked around the dark warehouse. The only light in the place was the moonlight seeping through the windows. Lobankov sounded like he was above him which put Harry at a disadvantage. He knew he could be light on his feet, so quiet that Lobankov would never hear him. Harry pressed his wand to the top of his head and cast a Disillusionment Charm. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of an egg cracking over his head and trickling down his body as he slowly disappeared and blended into his surroundings.

Stepping out from his hiding spot, he stayed in the shadows just for good measure. He tiptoed along the wall as he tried to regulate his breathing. He needed to calm down. That's what would do him in, his ragged breathing. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, so scared. He could do this.

_You can't_. _Find a way out and grab some liquid luck. It's the only way you get out of this alive_.

Harry pressed his back against the nearest wall, his eyes screwing shut. His palm pressed against his sternum where the scar resided on his chest. Forcing his eyes open, he looked up at the walkway across from him to see if he could spot Lobankov's shadow. Nothing.

He crept along the wall, careful to stay out of the moonlight, as he made his way towards the metal staircase that led to the loft area above. He tiptoed up the stairs, his jaw clenched. At the top of the steps, he paused. He strained his ears, trying to listen for any movement. His eyes scanned the area around him, trying to find any hint of a shadow or something out of place.

Moving forward, Harry slowly started to feel more confident. He had been on hundreds of raids over the years, had come out on top more times than he could count. He had been top of his class at Stealth and Tracking. It was something that came naturally to him.

That's when he saw it, a box moved just a fraction. Sidestepping so he could look around the box, he saw nothing. He squinted and saw the faint outline of an arm blending into the box. The light from a spell cast would alert Lobankov immediately and he had no idea where Lobankov was looking due to his own Disillusionment Charm. Harry could only just barely make out the edges of his body.

He sought refuge behind a pillar, his back pressing uncomfortably against the wood. He focused hard on the crate, trying to decide where to land his curse. Steadying his wand, spell on the tip of his tongue, a bolt of light shot towards him. He felt it collide with his outstretched arm and the Disillusionment Charm faded from his body. With a sharp jab, Harry managed to hit Lobankov before he could get away and he appeared in front of him.

"Bravo, Harry." Lobankov smiled, his yellow teeth glowing in the moonlight. "I thought I felt a little breeze pass by. I could only make you out your wand arm. I vas vorried I vas vrong since you vere so quiet!"

"You moved the box." Harry sneered. "Rookie mistake. Plus, your Disillusionment Charm needs work."

Lobankov chuckled. Harry kept his wand trained on his opponent as he side-stepped. Keep moving, be a dodging target. The corner of Harry's mouth twitched, his fingers wrapped tightly around the wood of his wand.

"How did your vife like her quill?" Lobankov stepped behind a box but kept most of his body visible.

"Oh, don't worry, she's much too smart to fall for that. You're lucky I didn't bring her along. She'd crush you. She dishes out a mean hex."

Harry loved when his opponents were arrogant talkers. They would become so wound up in spewing how clever they were that it was easy to catch them off guard. He just had to bide his time, keep Lobankov talking and lulled into a false sense of security. Harry continued walking in a circle, Lobankov following in step. He watched Lobankov's walk, his tempo.

"I am sure I vill have a chance to meet her." Lobankov smirked.

"Wouldn't count on it, she doesn't spend time in Azkaban." Harry shrugged. "You'll be happy to know that we've rebuilt Azkaban. I'll even put you in your old cell block. Looks much nicer now. The bricks aren't weathered yet and we've done some improvements on the prison."

Lobankov let out another laugh, but Harry saw something deep stir behind his eyes. They continued circling each other, and Harry reckoned he was close to distracting him enough.

"If you think your fellow Aurors vill be here soon, you are mistaken." Lobankov smirked. "No one can get in or out of this varehouse."

Lobankov's wand jerked up. A spark from his wand connected with the fluorescent light fixture hanging from the rafters and the chains snapped off. The light swung down towards Harry. With a flick of his wrist, the light stopped in midair before he hurtled it towards the opposite end of the warehouse. Harry dodged behind a pillar as the light crashed into the floor below them.

He cursed himself. He had taken Lobankov for a talker, thought he had the advantage when, in fact, Lobankov was trying to ease Harry into a distraction. Peering around the pillar, Harry hurtled a Disarming Charm at Lobankov, just barely missing him as he ducked behind his hiding place in the nick of time.

He studied his surroundings. There were boxes and crates everywhere. Harry could only imagine they were filled with the potions that Lobankov and his men were smuggling. He knew that each potion was highly dangerous and he couldn't risk hitting anything in case it would explode.

_I'm here, Harry, in one of these boxes_ , Felix shrilled in his head. _Don't you want to find me? One little sip and we can end this here and now. Together, like it was always meant to be._

A few metal folding chairs were situated around one crate. Harry pointed his wand at the chairs and flung them with a flick of his wrist across the room towards Lobankov. He just needed to get the smuggler out of his hiding place to take him down. The chairs stopped just short of where Lobankov was hiding.

The chairs were caught up in a whirlpool, swirling around and clanking together. Harry swore when one by one the chairs flew across the room. He ducked down, pressing his body flat against the floor. One chair sliced through the pillar he had been standing behind. It teetered, giving Harry mere seconds to scramble out of its way before it tumbled to the ground.

Harry ran, rounding to where Lobankov was hiding. He twisted his wrist and shot a Blasting Curse to Lobankov's pillar to force him out into the open as well. The warehouse creaked and groaned around them, bits of ceiling and rafters falling. Harry darted behind one of the crates and pointed his wand up at the ceiling. He shot a few spells up that he thought might hold the ceiling in place until he could make his arrest. The ceiling bulged in, just barely holding. Harry knew his spells wouldn't last long.

"Let's end this, da?" Lobankov laughed.

Harry popped up from his hiding spot, his wand trained on Lobankov. Except there was a twisted smirk on Lobankov's face that Harry recognized from that day at Azkaban, right before he let Fiendfyre loose on the entire prison. Their wrists flicked, but Harry was faster. The Disarming Charm hit him square in the chest, the wand slipping from Lobankov's fingertips. He fumbled to hold onto his wand, both of his hands flailing as he stumbled forward. Harry held his breath as Lobankov stumbled forward, his body colliding with the cement floor.

For the first time in a long time, he felt like his old self. Any hint of doubt was now gone from his mind, his body relaxed. His lips twitched, a soft grin spreading across his face. He felt like he was Harry Potter again.

Harry conjured ropes to tie Lobankov up. Lobankov struggled to stand, and Harry saw that he had somehow managed to save his wand. The ropes wrapped around Lobankov's ankles and knees, causing him to stumble once more. With a grunt, Lobankov shot a red spell at a crate of potions to their left. The crate exploded, glass shattered, and Harry stood frozen. A loud boom echoed in the warehouse as bits of wood, glass, and liquid sprayed around them. A quick Shield Charm saved him from the flying debris.

Harry conjured a second set of ropes. Lobankov attempted to dodge, but he fell to a heap on the floor instead. With a flick of his wand, he managed to block the ropes. He hurtled another red spell at a crate. Harry was forced to cast another Shield Charm. When the debris settled, his breath hitched in his throat when he noticed a puddle of molten gold mere centimeters away from him. His chest heaved. He stared at it for longer than he should have, everything around him coming to a halt.

He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he forced his gaze away from the potion that was singing to him from the floor. The sound of stumbling brought him back to the situation at hand. Harry glanced back at Lobankov. The ropes were in a pile on the floor and Lobankov was struggling to his feet. Sweat poured down the man's forehead, his dark hair sticking in thick strands against his skin. His eyes darted around the room like a caged animal and Harry felt power surge through him. Lobankov was trapped. Harry had done that, he had made the man fearful, not Felix. With that thought, the potion left Harry's mind and he tuned out Felix's cry of denial. He didn't need it. Lobankov was just another criminal and Harry was the Auror who was going to bring him down.

His gaze snapped back to his opponent, confidence soaring through him as he flung a Slicing Curse towards the man's wand arm. Lobankov hissed before pointing his wand at another crate and causing it to explode. Harry was mid-cast to Disarm Lobankov for good when an ear-splitting boom filled the warehouse. A ball of fire burst to life from the crate, sending waves of heat and pressure towards Harry and Lobankov.

Harry felt himself being thrown backward from the sheer force of the blast. His body collided with a window, the glass shattering around him. He was falling, his limbs flailing. He pointed his wand in the air, spell on the tip of his lips when he crashed into the water. The air left his lungs upon impact. The icy water wrapped around his limbs and pulled him under. He blinked furiously, trying to orient himself enough. He heaved, gulping in a mouth full of water and choking.

A dark mass crashed into the water next to him. Harry ignored the body sinking next to him as he kicked his legs to get to the surface. Except he only felt himself sinking deeper into the sea. The water suffocated him and filled his lungs. He became very well aware of the fact that he was drowning, so close to dying yet again. His limbs jerked involuntarily, his entire body numb.

Everything faded.


	27. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review. They make me want to continue writing, they make my day, and they are just the best thing an author can receive! Only the epilogue left and then the story is finally finished after nearly a year of planning and writing. PHEW! What would you guys like to see next? Pre-Brontide? Post-Brontide? Something completely different? I have SO MANY ideas!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for doing a fabulous job editing. Special thanks to Breanie for always bouncing ideas around with me.

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Breathe"**

Teddy felt the desk dig into his bum as he lazily watched Victoire bite her lip and attempt to blow up the target he had conjured for her. She groaned when only a bit of stuffing burst from the seams of the dummy, but it did not explode.

"You're swooping your wand too much." Teddy pushed off the desk and stood behind her. "It's more of a sharp angle and not a swoop."

He wrapped his fingers around her hand, feeling her smooth skin beneath his palm. He licked his bottom lip as he rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed his cheek against hers. He snapped his wrist, moving her hand along with his to show her the proper movement. She pressed her bum against him and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

"Give it a try."

Teddy stepped back from her body and adjusted himself quickly. Turning back to look at her, she winked at him before focusing on the dummy. He ran a hand over his mouth and watched as she squared her shoulders. She took a deep breath and yelled, " _Reducto_!"

A blue jet of light escaped the tip of her wand and collided with the shoulder of the dummy. The arm flew off, the stuffing spraying all over the classroom. Most of the dummy still stood, but Teddy smiled at the improvement.

"Brilliant!" Teddy kissed her on the cheek.

"It was mediocre." Victoire crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at the dummy.

" _Reparo_." Teddy waved his wand and the dummy stitched itself back together. "It was a big improvement. A little more practice and I won't be able to repair it anymore."

"You're better at it. I bet you could just destroy it with a lazy flick."

"My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. Plus, Remus literally taught Defense and Tonks was an Auror so… yeah." Teddy brushed his hair off his forehead. "Harry doesn't exactly follow the whole no magic outside of school bit. He's been giving me private Defense lessons since I got my wand. He's sort of a paranoid bugger with his whole _I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to prepare_ speech he always gives."

Victoire smiled as she turned to face him. Teddy wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment. He stared at her plump, pink lips covered in that sticky yet sweet lip gloss she loved so much. Except he promised he'd help her with Defense. He'd be a right prat if he suddenly started snogging her senseless instead.

"Maybe I'll ask Uncle Harry to give me some lessons this summer. Maybe he'd let me join you, which would be an added bonus." Victoire stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sure he'll start teaching James too this summer. I'm probably on the same level as James, anyway."

Teddy rolled his eyes, his forehead connecting with hers. "Honestly, Vic, it's not that big of a deal. You're far better than me at Charms. You're actually competent at Potions. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, each good at something. We complement each other."

"Merlin, that was so soppy." Victoire smirked and pressed her lips against his. "Has Granddad been giving you relationship advice?"

"Shut it." Teddy pinched her side, making her squirm and giggle. "Obviously, it's from all those romance shows Grandmum Molly listened to on the wireless when she would mind us when we were younger."

Victoire laughed as she snuggled closer to him. Teddy snaked his hands up her side until they cupped her face. He leaned forward, tilting his head so he could capture her lips into a deep kiss. The taste of strawberries tickled his tongue and his entire body vibrated with pleasure. Little goosebumps blossomed on his arms, a shiver riding up his spine. Brushing his thumb across her jaw, his tongue teased.

"TED!"

Teddy groaned against her lips and he tried to ignore his brother's muted voice calling from the mirror that was tucked away in his school satchel. Victoire pulled away. Teddy felt his face trailing after hers, longing for the snog to continue.

"I'm going to kill him," Teddy mumbled as Victoire swatted his arm.

"Answer it. It's your first weekend not at home for a while. He may need you." Victoire tapped his cheek, a grin playing on her lips. "If it's not important, I'll kill him myself."

"TED!"

Teddy reluctantly broke away from Victoire and strode over to his bag. He bent down and rifled through the contents to find the mirror tucked between his Defense book and the Marauder's Map. He pulled it out and held it in front of his face.

"Jamie."

Teddy's reflection rippled and shifted until his little brother's face appeared. Except James wasn't alone. Albus hovered in the background, worrying his bottom lip. They both looked pale with furrowed brows. Teddy felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's in hospital." James glanced over at Albus. "He's been there since late last night. Mum left the house at four in the morning once Grandmum Andy got here. Apparently, Aunt Hermione is going to come get us soon to take us to hospital and Uncle George is going to pick you up."

"Grandmum won't tell us anything," Albus whispered as he shifted his gaze to the right as though he half expected Andromeda Tonks to burst out of thin air.

"I mean… did he… relapse?" Teddy frowned as Victoire wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders, her nails tickling the nape of his neck.

"Nah, he had a raid last night. Apparently, they found the wizard who sent Mum that cursed quill. He got hurt on the raid." James' face pinched as he elbowed his brother. "Albus heard more than I did."

"I heard talking early this morning. I thought Dad had just got home, so I got out of bed to see him because it's the first time he went on a raid in a really long time." Albus leaned against James' side. "Except it was Uncle Ron and Mum talking. He was telling Mum that Dad was in hospital and there was an explosion and Dad was really hurt. Mum saw me on the stairs and told me to go to bed. She was crying. I went and woke up James and we tried to find his pair of Extendable Ears but he hasn't cleaned his room in _ages_ so we couldn't find them."

"Shut it, Al." James shot him a disgusted look and nudged him away. "Don't be a prat. Nobody likes a prat."

"Enough!" Teddy shot them both an exasperated look. "Dad was in an explosion?"

"I think?" Albus shrugged. "Uncle Ron was shaking and Mum was crying, so it was kind of hard to hear."

"Is he… alive?"

"I'd think so if we're all going to St. Mungo's soon, right, Ted?" James' eyes were wide and pleading.

"I… yeah, I guess." Teddy glanced over at Victoire to see her pale and frowning.

"If he was dead, you wouldn't be going to St. Mungo's," Victoire confirmed with more confidence than he felt.

"When's Uncle George getting here?" Teddy turned back to his brothers.

"I dunno. I guess Aunt Hermione and Uncle George were both at the hospital to see Mum and get an update before they came and got us," James explained.

Teddy didn't want to voice the dreadful thoughts that were firing in his brain. Hermione and George wanted to make sure Harry was alive before they took them to St. Mungo's. Teddy's grip on the handle of the mirror tightened until his knuckles were white and his fingers ached.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go wait for Uncle George in the Entrance Hall."

James and Albus glanced at each other, looks of uncertainty passing across their features. Teddy felt slightly guilty at ending the call, but he didn't want Uncle George to be wandering all over the castle looking for him.

"Yeah, alright. Bye, Ted." James frowned.

"Bye, Teddy." Albus sniffed.

"Hey… I'll see you guys soon, yeah?" Teddy offered them a tight smile. "I… I love you, you know?"

The boys mumbled their I-love-yous back, James flushing when he heard Victoire make a little swooning sound. The mirror rippled once more and Teddy stared at himself. He shoved the mirror into his satchel, looking through the contents quickly to ensure he had his most valuable possessions before slinging it over his shoulder. He thought he had extra clothes at home or he could just borrow some of Harry's stuff. They were roughly the same size, and Ginny would only have to extend the length on the trousers by a smidge to fit him well.

"Mirror call me later and let me know how he is." Victoire pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I will." Teddy nodded, his entire body numb.

"It'll be alright." Victoire squeezed his hand as they made their way out of the classroom. "Uncle Harry is made of tougher stuff than most."

"I don't necessarily think that means much when you're in an explosion." Teddy hurried through the corridors, tugging Victoire behind him.

"Mr. Lupin!"

Teddy whipped around to see Professor McGonagall waving him towards her. There was a frown on her face, her eyes slightly watery. Teddy gulped as Victoire gave his hand one final squeeze.

"I love you, Teddy." Victoire kissed him on the cheek before gently pushing him forward.

His legs were wobbly underneath his weight. He had to concentrate hard on putting one foot in front of the other. He closed the space between him and the headmistress. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave his arm a pat.

"Is he dead?" Teddy asked flatly.

"I haven't been told anything." Professor McGonagall steered him down the corridor.

"I'd just… if you think my mum should tell me, I'd rather you tell me first. I'd just… I just want to be prepared so I can be strong for her and the younger kids."

"Teddy…" Professor McGonagall sighed, and Teddy tensed at the sudden use of his first name. "I know he's injured, and he's in St. Mungo's. As far as I know, he's alive. I do not know how extensive his injuries are."

Professor McGonagall raised her arm and swirled her wrist. A little silvery tabby cat burst from the tip of her wand and leapt through a stone wall. The walk to the headmistress' office was a quiet affair, and it seemed like it was hours later when they finally appeared in front of the gargoyle.

George was already in Professor's McGonagall's office, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets and his face worn. He smiled when he saw Teddy enter and pulled his nephew into a warm embrace.

"Hello, favorite nephew." George thumped Teddy on the back. "I reckon they sent me to get you because they know I'm your favorite uncle and you're my favorite nephew."

Teddy couldn't find it within himself to laugh at the familiar joke. George changed his favorite nephew daily, always winking and smiling at each of them. There was no set rotation or even a reason when he declared whom his favorite was.

"How's Dad?" Teddy murmured into his uncle's shoulder. "James and Albus called me to tell me he was in an explosion."

"Of course, they did." George pulled back and gripped Teddy by the shoulders. "He's… Harry. He was apprehending the bad guy, said bad guy caused an explosion, and Harry and said bad guy flew out of a second story window and into the sea. Ron pulled him out of the water and got him to St. Mungo's as fast as he could. It took a little longer than they expected to get him out and transport him than they would have liked."

"What's wrong with him exactly?" Teddy's brows furrowed.

"Merlin, Teddy, that's a question many of us have been trying to figure out for decades." George grinned.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Teddy twisted around just in time to see the headmistresses shooting George a disapproving look. George let out a puff of air, his lips pursing to one side.

"He was cut up pretty bad from being thrown out a window. The more concerning thing has been a severe case of hypothermia. His body temperature was very close to… well, _death_ levels. They've been trying to gradually raise his body temperature back up and they are closely monitoring his heart to make sure he doesn't have a cardiac episode," George explained.

"What does that mean? A cardiac episode?"

"You know…." George shrugged, suddenly looking a lot older. "His heart could just stop beating. He had cardiac episodes over the summer when he was cursed. His heart stopped several times then so… I don't know, Teddy."

Teddy nodded numbly, not knowing if he wanted to know much more. He carded a shaky hand through his hair, his gaze shifting to look at the floor. George announced they were going to be arriving via the Floo. Teddy made his way to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of powder. His eyes slid shut, and he counted to five before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing into a swirl of green flames.

When he arrived in the waiting room, Ginny immediately engulfed him into a hug. He looked around the room to see Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Percy, and Angelina all seated around the waiting room.

"Where's Ron?" George plopped down on the sofa next to Angelina. "Still not here?"

"He's at work." Molly's lips pursed. "Hermione's going to stop by the Ministry to see if he could get away to come to the hospital before helping Andromeda get the kids here."

Ginny pulled Teddy over to a sofa and the two sat down next to each other. He pulled Ginny close to his side, cuddling her close to his chest like she had done to him countless times when he was younger.

It was fifteen minutes later when the Potter children arrived with a very harassed-looking Hermione and a tired Andy. Teddy and Ginny both jumped up from their spots on the sofa. Albus sought his mother's comfort while James and Lily slammed their bodies into Teddy's. He hugged his siblings close, not wanting to let go of them.

The Potter family all squished together on one sofa. Lily cuddled on Ginny's lap, her head on her chest. Albus was practically on top of Teddy. James was pressed so tightly against Teddy's side that his arm fell asleep at some point during their long wait.

* * *

Harry felt like he was floating, his body feather-light and his mind pleasantly empty. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness engulfing him from all sides. Raising his hand in front of his line of vision, he saw his skin and Auror robes clearly. He blinked, his brow furrowing. Pushing himself up into a seated position, his eyes darted around the room and panic rose in his chest. Twisting around, Harry froze at who he saw.

Sirius stood there, a soft smile on his face and looking young like he had months ago when he was dying on the wharf. Harry scrambled to stand, his heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest. He stumbled forward as memories of his duel with Lobankov and the exploding potions were brought to the forefront of his mind. He remembered gasping for breath, his lungs inhaling the sea water at an alarming rate. He had been so cold, so numb.

"Sirius…" Harry threw himself at his godfather.

Harry buried his face into Sirius' shoulder and felt strong arms wrap themselves around him. He felt like he was a teenager once more as he settled into his godfather's warm embrace. Harry screwed his eyes shut, his fingers desperately clawing at the leather jacket beneath his fingertips.

"Hey, it's okay," Sirius murmured as he rested his cheek against Harry's head.

"I'm dead. I… I drowned."

Harry couldn't believe that after all he had fought for to get off that damn potion that he had died. He had drowned. His body shivered, his muscles tensing. The thought of never see Ginny or the kids again made him want to scream. They meant everything to him, and he couldn't believe how stupidly reckless he had been. What had possessed him to go after Lobankov alone?

"You're not dead, Harry."

Harry jerked out of Sirius' arms, his brow furrowing. He knew for a fact that his godfather was very much dead. If he was in some dark abyss with his dead godfather, then how was he still alive?

"The last thing I remember is drowning. Everything faded and went dark. How am I alive if you're here with me?"

"You tell me." Sirius grinned, his face lighting up. "Obviously, I'm here somehow and I know for a fact you're not dead."

"Is this where I get a choice? I can go back to living or I can move on? Like the time I let Voldemort murder me?" Harry couldn't stop his limbs from trembling.

"I don't think." Sirius reached out and gripped Harry's biceps. "I think we're in the sea, where you were drowning. I think that's why it's so dark."

"So… this is all in my head. I'm passed out in the water?"

Harry glanced up and saw a very faint circle of light. Sirius cupped his cheek, warmth flooding him. Sirius had been his family before Ginny had become his family. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked around the darkness once more. A man stood off in the distance, and Harry thought for a moment he was staring at himself. It took him a few seconds to recognize the subtle differences in their appearances.

"Dad?" Harry croaked.

"Hey, son." James Potter grinned. "I didn't want to take away from your moment with Sirius. He made it quite clear that he was to greet you first."

Harry stood numbly next to his godfather as he soaked up every single detail of his father. He looked to be the age when he died, so similar to the few family photos Harry had from when he was a baby.

"I'm the godfather, that's why, James." Sirius grinned.

"Of course, father comes second to godfather. I don't know why I'd ever think otherwise." James smiled tightly, his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets and looking unsure.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the panic in his chest increased.

"Well, if you are, this is a pretty shitty afterlife." Sirius' warm hand wrapped around Harry's neck. "Pitch darkness with a little ball of light in the distance."

"I'm not supposed to go towards the light, right?" Harry looked between his godfather and father.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. There wasn't a light when I died." James shrugged, still keeping his distance. "It was more of a blink and I was in the arms of my parents. It only took moments until I was greeting your mother. There was no light, no odd darkness."

Sirius nodded grimly. "I remember James greeting me when I died. It was very much of a blink and everything was different. It wasn't so dark and cold."

At those words, Harry realized he was freezing. The only warmth he felt was his godfather's hand on the back of his neck. Looking down at his hands, Harry watched as his muscles tensed and his limbs convulsed. His skin was tinted a blueish-gray.

"This is a dream," Harry mumbled. "I'm unconscious or… or…"

Harry looked up at the little ball of light. He wanted to reach out and grab it, to pull himself through it and wake up. Except it was too far away in the darkness. A lump formed in his throat as he glanced over at his father. Harry could hear beeping in the distance. A constant, low beep.

"This isn't real," Harry whispered and screwing his eyes shut. "You're not… you're not really you. It's all in my head. A dream."

"Just because it's a dream, doesn't make it any less real." James smiled. "I find that when we are at our greatest need, those whom we crave reappear in the only way they can."

"I remember after escaping Azkaban, swimming in that frigid water." Sirius blinked. "I thought I wasn't going to make it, that I would freeze to death. It was so cold for such a long stretch. I remember hearing your dad speaking to me in my head… telling me I had to get to you. It kept me going even when I was so close to giving up."

"I'm in a great need now?" Harry's brow furrowed. "Because I'm dying?"

"You're teetering, I believe." James cleared his throat and finally stepping forward. "Not quite between worlds like you were on that wharf but close enough that I think it could go either way."

"Am I drowning?" Harry's breathing picked up as his palm pressed against his chest.

"No, not drowning." Sirius squinted up at the light. "More like… freezing to death. It's very cold here, don't you think?"

"How do I get warm?" Harry blinked.

Sirius didn't reply. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close to his chest. Harry melted in his godfather's arms, trying to soak in as much warmth as he could. James was suddenly on his other side, his arms wrapping around him as well.

"I love you, Harry. Your mother and I are so proud of you," James whispered. "Your mum looked half horrified and half amused when we heard you named your son James Sirius. It's almost like you _want_ him to cause trouble."

Harry let out a watery chuckle. "How did you know that?"

"We're always with you, watching over you." Sirius rested his cheek against Harry's unruly mess of hair. "I've told you before, the ones who love us never truly leave us."

The beeping grew louder. Harry screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the grating noise. He felt warmer than he had before, his limbs not shaking so violently. Sirius and James were talking, their words lulling him into a peaceful calm.

Harry didn't know how long they stood together, the beeping continuing and growing progressively louder with each passing moment. It soon became so loud that he could barely hear Sirius and James talking. He opened his eyes, and the room was a lot less dark, the ball of light from above shining down upon them. In the distance, Lily Potter and Remus Lupin smiled at him. Lily held out a hand for him, a dazzling smile plastered across her features.

He stepped out of James and Sirius' warm embrace and crossed the room. He reached out a hand, his fingers brushing against Lily's and then a bright light blinded him.

Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering open. A stark white ceiling was above him. Scratchy, stiff sheets were wrapped around his body. He could feel the heat from the heavy blankets engulfing him.

"Dad?"

Harry turned his head to see Teddy lingering next to his bed. Teddy immediately handed him his glasses. Harry righted them on his face and looked up at his godson, whose eyes were wide with concern and his face pale. Before Harry could say anything, a little ball of red threw itself on his chest. He looked down to see the messy curls of his daughter. Her tiny body shook with violent sobs as she clung to him. Harry wrapped shaky hands around her slim shoulders. Her glasses dug uncomfortably into his neck.

"Hmmm… okay," Harry murmured, his mouth feeling like one giant cotton ball. "Gin?"

"She went with James and Albus to the tearoom to get lunch for everyone." Teddy ran a trembling hand through his inky hair. "Do you want me to go get them?"

Harry paused, his eyes locking with Teddy's. He didn't want his godson to leave, but he also wanted Ginny. He needed to see her, to feel her warm lips on his and her soft hands caressing his cheek. Harry reached out and grasped Teddy's wrist.

"Ted."

"I'll be right back." Teddy smiled before turning his attention to Lily. "You coming, Lils?"

"I want to stay with Daddy." Lily snuggled closer to him.

"It's fine, Ted," Harry reassured as he drew back the covers back and allowed Lily to burrow underneath.

"Alright, yeah. I'll be right back. Are you sure you'll be okay, Dad?"

Harry squeezed Teddy's arm. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Teddy gave him a skeptical look but didn't respond. He gave one last glance at Lily before he turned and left the hospital room. Harry sighed and ran his hand through Lily's long hair, his fingers working out several tangles.

"Can we go home now?" Lily pressed her nose into his collarbone. "I don't like hospitals."

"I don't like them either." Harry smiled into her red hair.

"You're in the hospital a lot." Lily played with the stiff hospital robe he was wearing. "Can you stop going to hospital so much?"

Harry rested his cheek against Lily's head, his heart breaking at the request. "You know what I do for a living, right?"

"You catch the bad wizards who want to hurt people," Lily whispered as she turned to look at him, her brown eyes so wide and so like Ginny's.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Lily looked like a carbon copy of Ginny when she was younger… minus the dark auburn hair. Lily had her grandmother's dark hair instead of Ginny's flaming hair.

"I do," Harry replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I keep people safe by making sure the bad wizards are put away in Azkaban. Sometimes I get hurt when I'm doing my job."

"I don't like when you get hurt." Lily frowned.

"I know. I don't like when I get hurt either."

"You should get a new job." Lily cocked her head to the side. "You can write about Quidditch like Mum!"

"I don't think anyone wants to read what I write." Harry chuckled softly. "I'm not a very good writer."

"Maybe you could teach people how to catch bad wizards and tell them what not to do to get hurt."

Harry burst out laughing, his eyes sparkling. "Tell them not to do what I do?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess?"

Harry brushed her messy locks out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She looked younger than seven. In fact, he couldn't help but see her as a tiny toddler who would wear poofy skirts with a Holyhead Harpies jersey and hosted tea parties.

"I'm okay. Really. I'm sure we can go home soon."

"I love you, Daddy." Lily pressed her palms on either side of his face and squeezed his cheeks together. "I really, really, _really_ don't want you to get hurt anymore or to go away again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lily. You're stuck with me." Harry tried to smile but failed with Lily's hands smushing his cheeks together.

Lily giggled. "Smile again."

Harry tried to smile again and Lily pressed harder on his face. He reached up and grasped her wrists so that he could gently tug them away from his cheeks.

"That hurts, Lils."

"You look funny like that." Lily leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. "Like a puffer fish!"

"A puffer fish?" Harry questioned as he pushed Lily's glasses straight on her face.

"Uh huh. We learned about them in school."

"Are you sure I looked like a puffer fish? Wouldn't a puffer fish look more like this?"

Harry filled his cheeks with air and Lily burst into a fit of giggles. She tapped his cheeks with her hands and the air escaped his lips. With a new fit of cackles, she collapsed on top of his chest with sparkling eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Lily."

"You should be! I saw Albus crying and James wouldn't talk and Teddy looked really sad. Everyone was really worried." Lily sniffed and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I'm really sorry, Lils. I'll make sure to say I'm sorry to your brothers."

"It's okay, Dad. Give me a kiss." Lily lifted her head and Harry leaned forward to press a loud, messy kiss onto her cheek, causing her to giggle.

Lily sighed happily as she cuddled back down onto Harry's chest. Her little arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Harry felt a lump form in his chest.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"And what's our promise? No boys until you're forty, right?"

"Daddy! Boys are gross! You're the only boy I like. Well, I like Albus, too. Teddy is pretty fun. James is definitely gross."

Harry chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "That's right. Just don't forget that in a few years, alright?"

The door to the room burst open. A chorus of yells filled the room as James and Albus ran towards the bed and plopped themselves on top of Harry. He grunted at the impact and Lily squealed at the sudden weight. Harry peered around his children to see Ginny and Teddy standing next to each other. Teddy's arm was slung over Ginny's shoulders. Harry and Ginny locked eyes, and she couldn't help but roll her watery eyes at him. She didn't need to say anything, for Harry knew exactly what she was thinking. He was in hospital _again_ because he did something stupid and brave. Harry couldn't help but grin at her.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she collapsed in bed next to Harry, who had been released from the hospital a few hours after he had woken up. The covers were drawn up to his chin, soft snores escaping his lips. She reached out and brushed a few strands of hair off his forehead to reveal the familiar lightning bolt scar. Tracing the scar, she frowned. It looked redder than normal against his deathly pale skin. A lump lodged itself in her throat as she smoothed out the hair on his brow.

Harry groaned, his body scooting closer to hers. He had gone to bed shortly after dinner stating he felt exhausted. She could see him struggling to stay awake during the meal, the fork slipping from his fingertips several times.

"Gin?" Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I could murder you," Ginny whispered as she snuggled under the covers and pressed her cold toes against his calf.

"Hmm… not the first time you've told me that." Harry opened his eyes, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Don't do that again." She cupped his cheek.

"What? Nearly drown?" Harry pulled his arm out from under his pillow and beckoned Ginny to snuggle against his chest. "I'll try not to."

She rested her head on his bare chest. "Nearly drown. Get cursed, poisoned, stabbed, impaled, or kidnapped."

"I don't think I've ever been impaled, so that's a plus." Harry pressed his lips to her temple.

"Need I remind you of the summer before James was born? You were impaled with a rusty pipe." Ginny's fingers traced along the small circular scar just under his collarbone.

"Oh, Merlin, I forgot about that. That hurt." Harry squinted. "I was on some very serious pain potions. I vaguely remember Ron asking me if I wanted him to pull the pipe out, and I'm fairly certain Demelza called him an idiot for even suggesting it. I think I said yes? I was in so much pain that I don't even remember clearly."

"Sometimes, Ron being your partner makes me more nervous than calm." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Funny, because I'm calmer when Ron's around." Harry rested his cheek against Ginny's head. "I always know he has my back."

Ginny remained silent, her fingers tracing along all the various scars that marred his chest. Her palm flattened over his heart, feeling the steady beating. It calmed her in more ways than she could say. He was alive. He was warm. He wouldn't leave her.

"I almost had him," Harry whispered, his fingers tracing over her knuckles. "It felt so… _good_ to see him stumbling. I was one, maybe two spells away from apprehending him. I felt like me again. I felt like I was Harry Potter and not… whoever I was on Felix. Lobankov was exploding potion crates and I think one of them had Felix Felicis in it. There was this thick, molten gold liquid on the floor. I could have gotten down on my knees and licked it."

Ginny felt her heart beat faster. She turned her head, her chin propped up on his chest so she could see his face clearly. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at their hands, his eyes darker than normal.

"But you didn't."

"I didn't…" Harry clenched his jaw. "I looked up at Lobankov and he looked pathetic, panicked. I thought… _I_ did that. It wasn't Felix. It was all me. I felt… Merlin, Gin, I felt powerful."

"That's because you are."

Ginny tugged her hand away from underneath his so she could stroke his cheek. She smiled at him, her head leaning closer to his face. She was about to press a kiss to his lips when their bedroom lit up. Ginny wanted to kill her brother when she saw the hyperactive Jack Russell Patronus zooming around their bed.

"Oi, I'm downstairs in the parlor. Get decent and come talk to me," Ron's voice rang.

"Did you forget to close the Floo?" Harry's face pinched.

"Merlin fucking hell. I hate Ron. What the ruddy hell is he doing here so late?"

"Gin, you really can't forget to close the Floo." Harry frowned.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry, you have our Floo Network so regulated and shut off that it doesn't really matter."

Ginny rolled out of bed and didn't bother to put on any trousers. Harry's old jumper came to her mid-thighs, and she knew it would annoy her brother to no end. She eyed Harry as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms but forwent a shirt. He fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table, and Ginny couldn't help but shake her head at how blind he was.

When they entered the parlor, Ron sat in the armchair with his arm over his eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes at the display, her lips thinning as she shot a glance at Harry.

"Are you decent?" Ron asked. "That doesn't just include having clothes on. That means no signs of anything!"

"Can you act like an adult for once?" Ginny snapped.

Ron cracked one eye open and frowned. "Ginny, put some trousers on! Harry, put on a shirt! Bloody hell!"

"Oh, no! Harry, my trousers are gone!" Ginny looked over at Harry with a mock horror-struck look on her face. "I'm not wearing any knickers either! Have you seen my knickers?"

Ron grimaced. "Ginny! It's not bloody funny!"

"My jumper goes down to my mid-thighs!" Ginny flopped down on the sofa. "You're the one who came to my house in the middle of the night. Maybe come by at a decent hour!"

Harry sat down next to her, his gaze focused on the ceiling above. He made it quite clear he didn't want any part of the argument between the two of them. Ginny had the sudden urge to run her hand up Harry's thigh just to annoy her brother but kept her hands in her lap.

"Hermione wears trousers." Ron gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, trust me, Ron, we _know_ Hermione wears the trousers." Ginny grinned, Harry snorted, and Ron glowered at her.

"What's going on, Ron?" Harry asked loudly, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

Harry slung his arm across the back of the sofa, his fingers brushing along her shoulder.

"We found Lobankov." Ron's lips twisted.

"Where was he?" Harry sat up straighter.

The color drained from Harry's face and Ginny knew he must have forgotten all about the raid and Lobankov since he woke up in the hospital. He hadn't even asked anyone about the case when their family had filtered in and out of his hospital room earlier that day. Ron had been absent, and this was the first time Ginny had seen him since he appeared at her house to tell her about Harry being injured during the raid.

"In the sea. He washed ashore about an hour ago, dead."

Ginny glanced over at Harry to see a look of relief wash across his features. She placed a comforting hand on his thigh. She leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Her heart felt lighter at the news. Lobankov could no longer haunt Harry, and the case would no longer be a daily reminder of why he started his addiction.

"What about everyone else who was there?" Harry placed his hand over Ginny's.

"A couple are dead. The rest were all apprehended. Nobody got away." Ron rubbed his hands on his thighs. "One started singing like a canary for a deal to stay out of Azkaban. Robards signed off on it. We got names, cities, and contacts for the potion supplier in Bulgaria. Robards already contacted the Bulgarian Ministry and I've sent Robins, Sutton, and Montgomery to Bulgaria."

Harry nodded. Ginny squeezed Harry's thigh.

"That's… good." Harry smiled tightly.

"What? You upset you aren't going to Bulgaria?" Ron grinned. "Or just upset that Lobankov's dead and you didn't get a chance to lock him up in Azkaban again?"

Harry pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, it's not any of that. I'm just tired. It's been a long day… or two."

"You're telling me. I fell asleep during a department briefing when Robards was talking. Demelza elbowed me." Ron frowned. "I think she did it as hard as she could. She has a wicked arm to her."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Harry suggested.

Harry's eyes were drooping again, his body sagging. He looked exhausted, despite the fact that he had just napped for a good five hours.

"I will in a second." Ron sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry I couldn't stop by St. Mungo's earlier or even get here sooner. I've been working around the clock with Robins and Robards trying to sort everything out. You know how Robards is. He wants everything wrapped up neatly with a bow and have nothing lingering."

"I should have stopped the office to help," Harry commented.

Ginny wanted to smack Harry upside the head. She pulled away from him, her face scrunched up as she stared at him like he had grown three heads. He had nearly drowned and froze to death. Was he really saying that he should have gone into the office after he was released from hospital?

"We managed." Ron shrugged.

"You're barmy!" Ginny protested and pushed Harry's arm. "You nearly died!"

"Hypothermia has a fairly quick recovery," Harry protested as he glanced over her with half-open eyes.

"Is that why you can barely stay awake for more than ten minutes? Merlin, Harry, you really need to take better care of yourself!"

"If you two are going to fight, let me leave first." Ron stood as he cast a glance between the two.

"Yeah, Ron, we're going to fight and then have a great make-up shag afterwards. You should probably leave before the clothes start to fly." Ginny scoffed at him. "I'm thinking it'll be best in front of the fireplace."

"With each passing day, I wish more and more that Harry had married a nice girl who didn't constantly try to make me uncomfortable." Ron sighed as he crossed the room to the fireplace.

"With each passing day, I wish more and more that my brother could see that I'm an adult woman who is happily married with four kids!"

"You're my baby sister! I don't want to see you half naked or with your tongue down my best mate's throat. I certainly don't want to hear about your…" Ron waved a frantic hand between them. " _relations_. You've deprived me of having some great bonding moments with Harry and talking about that kind of… stuff but now I can't because he's doing it with my sister. It's just weird. You made it weird, Ginny."

"Uh, do you honestly think I want to talk about Hermione like that?" Harry interjected.

"HA! See! It's not my fault! I don't even get why you think it's my fault, anyway." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't Harry make it weird?"

"Because you kissed him in front of everybody!" Ron protested.

"Woah! Hey, no, I kissed her! She didn't kiss me!" Harry jerked up, blinking his eyes furiously as though trying to stay awake.

Ginny snorted. "No, I kissed you. I was running towards you to kiss you and you were just going to hug me."

"No, you came running at me and looking at me like you wanted to take me right then and there on the floor of the common room!" Harry continued as Ron groaned. "I knew I wanted to make a move. I fancied you all year and so I just kissed you."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Harry." Ginny patted him on the cheek.

"I kissed you first. I asked to talk to you in private. I asked you out. I made the first move… all of the moves."

"Sure, love, you're right." Ginny leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You did kiss me first. I was just thinking of one of the many dreams I had about us getting together."

"Gin, I kissed you first." Harry frowned.

"Merlin, fuck, you two are worse than Mum and Dad when they've been drinking." Ron's face pinched. "I'm leaving. Come by our place tomorrow. Hermione said she'd cook dinner."

Ginny and Harry shot each other a look, neither one trusting Hermione's cooking skills.

"Um… how about you come over here with the kids? I'll cook!" Ginny offered.

"Alright, look, I'll supervise her. It will taste good… even if I have to season behind her back." Ron grabbed a pinch of powder.

"She doesn't need to be good at everything," Harry said slowly. "I mean, you tell her that, don't you? Just because she can't cook doesn't mean she's not the best at other things."

"Are you mental, Harry? No, I don't tell her she can't cook! What's the matter with you? Do you want her to kill me in my sleep or poison my food?"

With a swirl of green, Ron was gone. Ginny groaned, lolling her head back against the back of the sofa. Harry grabbed her hand in his, his thumb brushing along her knuckles.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ginny turned to look at him, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I wasn't really going to pick a fight with you." She grinned. "I will say you do need to be more careful on raids though. It's not just you that you've got to think about. You need to think about me and the kids. We need you. I don't… I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Harry squeezed her hand. "I… I thought I died. You know how on the wharf last summer I told you I saw Sirius?"

"Yes." Ginny frowned.

"This time, I saw Sirius and my dad. They kept telling me that I wasn't dead, but I couldn't help but feel like I was. I just wanted to see you and the kids again. I was so cold, and it was so dark. Then my mum and Remus appeared. My mum grabbed my hand, and I woke up."

Ginny felt her heart beating erratically in her chest. She scooted as close to him as humanly possible, their thighs pressed together.

"Do you think it was a dream or something else?" Ginny murmured.

"I don't know. I'd like to think it was really them… no matter how scary that is." Harry's Adam's apple bobbed.

Ginny shifted on the sofa until she was straddling Harry's lap. His hands run up her thighs, dragging the thin jumper up her legs. She cupped his cheeks, feeling his five o'clock shadow press against her palms.

"I like to think that they're watching over us," Ginny whispered. "I like to think that… that F-Fred's with them, you know? That he's hanging out with the Marauders and they're just watching all of us still here… like our guardian angels."

"I have no doubt that my parents are watching out for Fred." Harry's eyes grew misty. "I think they would have watched how your parents took me in and your entire family accepted me. There's no way that they wouldn't do that for Fred. I'm sure my dad and Sirius and Fred are having a grand ole time together. Remus and my mum are trying to keep them in check."

Ginny sniffed, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. Harry reached up and wiped her eyes, a soft and sleepy smile crossing his features.

"I like that idea." Ginny ran a finger along the puffy scar down Harry's sternum.

The moments ticked by. Ginny could see something was on Harry's mind, something besides his surprise meeting with his parents, Sirius, and Remus. Honestly, Ginny didn't want to think about Fred any longer. Their family just felt incomplete without him. She still caught her mother slipping up and saying she had seven kids and would see the pain wash across her features. Nobody had ever really gotten over Fred's death to the point where it was hard to even say his name.

"Talk to me." She gave him an encouraging smile. "It's Harry and Ginny against the world, remember? What are you feeling?"

"I feel relieved." Harry fiddled with the hem of her jumper. "I feel like this complete nightmare is finally over. I'm secretly glad Lobankov's dead and not… that makes me sound like an awful person."

"I'm glad he's dead, too. It means this case is behind you. It can't haunt you or cause you anymore doubts." Ginny licked her lips. "You can move on now. Lobankov started this whole mess. You came face to face with him and you saw Felix Felicis on the floor of that warehouse… you walked away. You didn't succumb to the temptation, and you won."

"I didn't win, Gin." His green eyes met her brown ones.

"You did win. You went on that raid without being under the influence of a potion. You came out on top. You are here, alive and well. He's dead and going to be buried."

"I keep thinking that if I would have taken some Felix that things would have turned out better…" Harry sighed, his head resting against the back of the sofa.

"There were a million different ways last night could have gone. I think that one of the better outcomes happened." Ginny brushed his hair off his forehead. "I understand that you can't help but think about Felix, especially if it was on the floor of that warehouse. You're stronger than that, Harry. You proved you didn't need it. You are already extremely lucky all on your own. You've been lucky your whole life."

"I've never really felt lucky." Harry shrugged.

"You were raised by two of the vilest people in the history of the world and you are the kindest, sweetest person I have ever met in my life. You came out of a crappy situation being a better person than the Dursleys could have ever hoped to be. You made some amazing friends, you made yourself a family, you married probably the coolest girl you could have ever hoped for," Ginny said with a smirk and Harry smiled, "and you have some pretty damn great kids. If that's not lucky, I don't know what is. You don't need a silly potion to be lucky, Harry, because you have your own luck pouring out of you in droves."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you by my side?" Harry rubbed the sides of her thighs. "You know exactly what to say to make me feel… like I'm not a neurotic mess and that I'm just Harry and I'm normal and… and I'm loved."

"You have the lowest opinion of yourself, Harry. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, the way Ron and Hermione see you, the way our whole bloody family sees you. To us, you've always been just Harry, you've always been normal, and you've always been loved."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry let out a shuddering sigh as a stray tear escaped his eye. "I don't think I'd be able to soldier on all these years without you."

Ginny gave him a watery smile. "I couldn't have either. There is no Ginny without Harry and no Harry without Ginny. I think we'd be very miserable, awful berks without one another."

"I agree. Kiss me."

Ginny leaned forward, her lips brushing against his. She could still taste the treacle on his tongue from the tart her mother had sent over to them as a get better soon present. It was the best taste in the world, something that she smelled whenever around Amortentia. Something that was purely Harry. She pulled back to see his eyes closed, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Let's get you back to bed." Ginny eased off his lap, her hands gripping his.

"I think I'd like that. I'm bloody exhausted."

Ginny gently tugged him off the sofa and pressed against his side. He leaned into her, an arm slinging across her shoulders. They made their way upstairs, slowly as Harry dragged his feet the entire way. He plopped down in bed and immediately curled to his side. She plucked his glasses off his face before she slid into bed next to him, tugging the covers up around them. Harry moaned and asked her to roll over. She obeyed, feeling him tug her close so that her back was flush against his chest. His lips pressed against her shoulder before he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"What happened to that shag in front of the fireplace?" Harry mumbled against her neck.

Ginny laughed and pressed her bum against him. "I'd prefer we do that on a night when you won't fall asleep on top of me."

"Hmm… yeah, let's go to bed."

She pressed her hand over his, feeling his warmth. Almost instantly, his breathing evened out. Soft, adorable snores escaped his nose behind her. She couldn't help but smile. He was there with her in bed, safe. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling a few tears of joy escaping her eyelashes. It was over. It was finally over. She felt for the first time since Harry was cursed on that wharf that she could breathe.


	28. Ten Months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it guys! It's wild being able to click that complete button. Thank you so much for all your kind words of encouragement. Please, don't forget to leave one final review. If you've been reading weekly and haven't reviewed yet, I'd LOVE to hear from you. It only takes a minute to leave a review and makes the long days writing worth it. You give me inspiration and you make me want to write more! 
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for sticking with me and editing the entire story. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing idea around with me and encouraging me. I couldn't have done it without the two of you!

" **Brontide"**

" **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ten Months Later"**

Teddy pulled Victoire along the corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the shouts of the sixth year Slytherin prefect Savannah Flint. He knew that prefects calling after him was never a good thing. He was fairly certain what she wanted to discuss based upon her exasperated tone – James Potter, his first year Gryffindor brother who couldn't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it.

"Lupin!"

Victoire tugged on his arm, her feet rooted to stop him from running away. Teddy groaned. He _hated_ being head boy, especially with James at school. Turning around slowly, Teddy forced as pleasant of a smile as he could muster on his face.

"Ah, Savannah, I didn't hear you." Teddy raked a hand through his turquoise hair. "What can I help you with?"

"Don't lie, Lupin, you're terrible at it." Savannah scowled at him. "You know very well what you can help me with. Do you have any idea what your little brother did involving a Blast-Ended Skrewt and a bundle of fireworks?"

"Honestly, I don't really care. We are literally leaving in a few hours for the Christmas holidays. Does it matter?" Teddy frowned, his eyes shifting over to Victoire.

"You're head boy!" Savannah hissed.

"Yes, I am reminded of that fact daily when James does something stupid and a prefect comes up to me to complain." Teddy sighed. "Look, I'm not my brother's keeper. If he wasn't my brother, nobody would be complaining that much about him to me. Go to Professor Longbottom. He's Gryffindor's head of house. Happy holidays, Savannah. See you next year!"

Teddy waved briefly before he broke out into a jog, Victoire following after him and squealing with laughter. They accelerated into a run and turned down the Transfiguration corridor on the ground floor. Professor Truman shouted at them to stop running as they passed by his classroom. They ducked into a broom cupboard. His chest heaved as he cast a silent _Lumos_ and lit up the cupboard.

"I know you hate when prefects complain about James and Fred, but you are head boy." Victoire smirked as she leaned against the wall of the cupboard. "I heard he already knows Professor McGonagall's password to her office since he goes there so often."

"Yeah, my mum said they've received quite a few letters about James'… behavior. Dad said that he planned for Albus, Lily, and me to go to Grandmum Andy's one day over break so they could have words with James in private."

"Merlin, I'd love to see Uncle Harry have words with James. I mean, I don't think I've ever heard him raise his voice before."

"I could count on one hand the number of times I've heard him raise his voice." Teddy dropped his satchel onto the floor and took a step closer to his girlfriend. "Can we stop talking about James now? Because I could think of something else I'd rather be doing before we catch the train home."

Victoire grinned and dropped her satchel onto the floor as well. Her arms slung over his shoulders as he tugged her waist closer to him. His lips melted against hers and all thoughts left his mind. He was focused solely on how soft her lips felt against his, how the taste of strawberries tickled his tongue, and how the pleasant sea salt smell calmed him.

He was so lost in Victoire that he didn't even notice the door to the broom cupboard open at first. Victoire's lips stopped moving, and she pulled away from him. He groaned, his eyes snapping open to see her scowling at the doorway. Teddy turned slowly, expecting to see a professor standing there with detention on the tip of their tongue but saw his kid brother instead.

"Merlin, you two are loud." James' face pinched in disgust. "Can you cast a Silencing Charm next time?"

"Get out, Jamie." Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Come _on_ , Vic, you're not that special. I'm here now and Teddy would rather spend time with me than with you." James leaned against the doorframe of the broom cupboard. "Come on, Ted, get your face off Victoire's! We're going home for Christmas! The carriages leave in an hour. I'll save you a seat on the train, because Freddie and I have an epic story to tell you involving a Blast-Ended Skrewt, a Dungbomb, and some fireworks. Vic, you're not invited!"

"James, go away." Teddy shook his head. "Don't bother saving me a seat. I'll be sitting with Victoire."

"But, Ted, it really is EPIC!"

Teddy reached out and covered James' face with his hand and gently pushed him out of the cupboard. "We'll talk tonight, Jamie!"

Teddy turned his attention back to Victoire, a grin plastered across his features. His hands went back to her waist, his fingers tugging her shirt out of her skirt. He leaned forward and snogged her once more.

"Ugh!" James whined in disgust. "You've reached Mum and Dad level of grossness! Teddy!"

With a groan, Teddy pulled away from Victoire to reach over, grab the doorknob, and slam it shut. He heard James protesting from the other side of the door, but he ignored him. Brushing Victoire's silky hair behind her ear, he grinned widely at her before pressing his lips against hers once more.

He was excited to go home for Christmas. It was the first time this school year that he was going home as Harry and Ginny insisted that this year was going to be different, especially now that he had head boy duties he needed to tend to. Honestly, he hadn't even minded. Harry was worlds better and hadn't relapsed all year. He went to his weekly group meetings, never missing one. Ginny seemed relaxed and happy. The younger kids no longer clung to him or asked him questions. The nightmare seemed to be officially over.

The one thing he was going to miss was about school was the opportunity to snog Victoire any time he wanted to. He should probably get used to the idea. He was halfway through his last year at Hogwarts and Victoire still had two years left. He supposed if Harry and Ginny could spend two years apart, he and Victoire could as well.

* * *

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Ginny tapped her wand against the edge of a gingerbread house she was building, setting the icing. Albus piped a shaky string of icing between the gap in the roof, his bottom lip secure between his teeth. She glanced over to see Teddy and James had given up on their house (having only attached two walls) and opted for stuffing their faces full of sweets and snagging ginger biscuits. Harry struggled with Lily as he tried to hold the house together with his hands, his wand conveniently nowhere in sight.

"Daddy! The wall!" Lily shrieked as one of the walls to the gingerbread house sank inwards.

Harry fumbled, his hands shifting the house to try to save the collapsing wall. Ginny furrowed her brow at him, her eyes wide in disbelief at how Muggle he was approaching the building of the house. Harry wasn't big on cooking with a wand. He was a rather wonderful cook unless he was attempting to cook with magic. Ginny noticed over the years he was absolutely rubbish at baking, especially decorating.

"Ted! Get over here!" Harry snapped his attention to their eldest. "Help us!"

Teddy craned his neck to look at the pathetic gingerbread house. The roof slid down and Harry tried to save it with his pinky finger. Ginny burst out laughing as she popped a few sweets on her and Albus's roof.

"Harry, set the icing with your wand." She grinned at him.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"DADDY! THE ROOF!" Lily cried.

The other side of the roof slid down slowly. Lily tried to save the roof from sliding off completely, another wall sinking inwards at the motion. Harry spread his fingers, trying to hold as much of the house as he possibly could.

"Set the icing with your wand, you dolt!" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, I can't! Come help us!" Harry pleaded as his pinky that was holding the one side of the roof slipped. "Bugger!"

James laughed and fell off his stool. Teddy reached across the island to help Lily hold up her one side of the roof. Albus shook his head and went back to decorating his house.

"What is the matter with you?" Ginny's eyes sparkled. "You're utterly hopeless with simple household spells."

"I didn't know there was an icing setting spell!" Harry frowned at her as he tried to save the roof on his side. "I don't bake!"

"Why do you think I was waving my wand after we assembled the walls?" Ginny questioned as she stepped around the island to the abysmal house to see if it was salvageable.

"I don't know!" Harry licked his bottom lip as one of the walls collapsed all the way, smacking against the counter.

"Harry, this is beyond saving. You're going to have to scrap the icing off and start over." Ginny ran her hand through his hair. "Gingerbread house one, Harry Potter zero."

"I will not admit defeat. What's the spell to set the icing?" Harry glanced over at Teddy. "Ted, get over here and hold this side up so I can get my wand."

"Harry, it's no use!" Ginny kissed his cheek. "A gingerbread house bested you."

"Mum! I wanna build one with you!" Lily let go of the roof and jumped off her stool.

"Traitor!" Harry hissed at his youngest.

"Daddy, it's okay. You're just not a good gingerbread house partner. I still love you, though." She hugged him around the waist.

Harry sighed as he glanced down at his tiny daughter. She beamed up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. She rose on her tiptoes and crooked her finger. He bent down, still holding onto the gingerbread house.

"Hmm?" Harry felt his glasses sliding down his nose.

"You're still my favorite," Lily whispered and kissed him on his chin.

Harry grinned and watched as his daughter skipped away from him. She grabbed Teddy and James' discarded house pieces and pushed them over towards Albus. Teddy let go of the roof, and it went tumbling onto the counter and snapped in half. Harry rolled his head back to glance at the ceiling, a sigh escaping his lips as he let go of the house. It fell into a heap.

"Better luck next time, Potter." Ginny bumped her hip against his before making her way back to her and Albus' gorgeous gingerbread house. "Maybe look at the cookbook next time before diving in. All the spells are right there."

Harry shot her a glare but couldn't hold it for long. The corners of his lips twitched as he picked up a jelly sweet and pitched it at her. It hit her on the arm and bounced to the floor. The pygmy puffs swarmed around it as they all fought for a bite. Lily grabbed a handful of jelly sweets and tossed them at the pygmy puffs.

"No wonder you were a Seeker. You have terrible aim." Ginny smirked as she pitched a sweet at him, hitting him square on the nose.

Harry pushed his stool back and ran around the island, grabbing Ginny around the waist before she even knew what was happening. He lifted her feet off the ground and she shrieked. James and Albus groaned loudly while Lily clapped.

"Kiss her, Dad!" Lily bounced on her stool, nearly falling off but Teddy steadied her.

"Ugh, Lils, don't encourage them!" James gagged.

"How are you not use to this by now?" Teddy popped a jelly sweet into his mouth.

"I don't think I could ever get used to it." James scowled. "You're only okay with it because you're doing the same crap with Victoire in broom cupboards."

Ginny felt Harry tense and lowered her to the floor. Her bare feet brushed against the cool tile and she craned her neck back to look at Harry.

"Are we going to have issues at the Burrow later?" Harry frowned. "With the broom cupboard thing and Bill?"

"Uh… we just… you know… exchange class notes in the cupboard." Teddy shot an angry glance over at James.

"Exchange class notes?" Ginny grinned. "I didn't know O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. notes were the same nowadays. They were completely different when Harry and I were in schools."

"I'm lending her my old O.W.L. stuff?" Teddy tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Really?" Harry asked. "You still have your O.W.L. notes from two years ago? Merlin, the moment I finished my O.W.L.s, Ron and I chucked all of our notes in the bin. Why did you keep them?"

"Err..."

"Oh, right. Of course." Ginny flicked her ponytail behind her shoulder. "Harry and I _always_ exchanged class notes in broom cupboards. We exchanged some of our best school notes in broom cupboards."

"Why would you want to exchange notes in a broom cupboard?" Lily questioned as Teddy flushed a bright red.

"Alright, let's get ready for Christmas Eve at your grandparents! We'll finish the houses later!" Harry said loudly, clapping his hands. "Wash your sticky hands and brush your teeth!"

James and Teddy dashed from the room. Lily shot her parents a confused look as she waited for Albus to finish placing his last couple of sweets onto his gingerbread house. Once the kids left the room, Ginny turned to glance at Harry.

"We can recreate an old cupboard day later tonight." Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist.

"At your parents' house? Merlin, Gin, we haven't snuck around there since the summer before your last year." Harry tugged her close to his chest. "I'm surprised they never caught us that summer. We weren't exactly careful."

"What are you talking about? We snuck around a few weeks ago! My parents knew we were sneaking around as teenagers and they know we're sneaking around now. My mum admitted it to me last year when Bill was blowing the whole Teddy and Victoire thing out of proportion."

Harry blanched. " _What_?"

"My dad wanted to have words with you, but my mum protected you. She told him to go out to his shed whenever he had the urge." Ginny placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Let's get ready to go. We'll clean up this mess when we get home tonight after playing Father Christmas."

Ginny stepped out of his embrace and started towards the door. She turned around before leaving the kitchen and saw him rooted in his place, looking uncomfortable. She winked at him before disappearing.

A couple hours later, Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace and into her parents' parlor. Molly hugged Albus close to her chest when they arrived, kissing the boy all over his cheeks and forehead. Ginny scanned the room to see James and Freddie whispering in the corner, Lily and Roxanne hugging, and Teddy smiling at Victoire. It looked like they were the last to arrive.

"Ginny!"

Molly gave Albus one last kiss before sending him on his way and pulling Ginny into a hug. The fireplace roared behind her and she knew Harry had arrived.

"Happy Christmas, Mum." Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek before stepping out of the embrace.

"Harry! Darling! Come here!" Molly strolled forward and pulled Harry into an embrace. "The kids all arrived here in one piece. I know how you worry."

Ginny shook her head as her mother kissed Harry's cheek repeatedly, whispering soft words into his ear. An arm slung across her shoulders. Ginny looked over to see a smirking George standing next to her.

"Ah, look, Mum's reunited with her favorite child." George gestured his head towards Molly and Harry.

"Jealous much?" Ginny knocked hips with him.

"Me? Jealous? Nah, I was never Mum's favorite." George leaned in and kissed Ginny on her temple. "Happy Christmas, sis. Harry is looking a lot better this Christmas than last Christmas. Is he doing alright?"

"He's trying to keep busy to keep his mind off of what happened last year." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

Molly patted Harry on the cheek. He laughed at something she said.

"You throwing a huge one-year sober party for him?" inquired George.

"No, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He's getting breakfast with Mitch and Stubby on Boxing Day but that's about it." Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He just wants this Christmas to be normal."

Harry finally broke away from Molly and joined Ginny and George. George pulled Harry into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry, darling, I've missed you so much!" George squeezed Harry tightly. "My favorite brother! How are you doing?"

Harry chuckled. "Hey, George."

The fireplace roared to life once more and Andromeda Tonks and Hugh Slughorn, Horace's nephew, appeared one right after the other. Lily squealed and flung her little body at Andy.

"What's the deal with Andy and Slughorn?" George jutted his chin over to the pair.

"I think they're dating." Harry shrugged. "I'd rather not think about it. Wait, are you asking me if I know something?"

"What does that mean?" George frowned.

"Oh, the master of family gossip doesn't know?" Ginny placed a hand over her heart. "I'm shocked! Quick, Harry, he must be sick! Check for a fever!"

Harry placed a hand over George's forehead and he swatted it away, scowling between the two of them.

"I am not the master of family gossip. What makes you say that?"

"You know everything about everyone." Ginny gave him an exasperated glance. "You're always tattling to everyone what you know. I swear you have little listening products all over our houses."

"Harry, tell your wife that I merely report the family news as I receive it. That's not a gossip." George clapped Harry on his back.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what a gossip is, George." Ginny laughed.

"I think you just told her yourself." Harry grinned.

George frowned again. "Well, it's not my fault if I just happen to come across information before anyone else. Next time I learn something interesting about Percy, I won't share it with you."

"What about Percy?" Ginny pressed.

"Ah-ha! Can't be the master of gossip if I don't have a captive audience, can I?" George wiggled his eyebrows at his sister.

Harry snorted. "He's got us there, Gin."

George patted Ginny on top of her head. She pushed him away from her. He stumbled slightly, laughing as he jogged over to where Ron and Hermione were talking. Ginny snuggled into Harry's side, her eyes raking over her children, nieces, and nephews as they played games and talked over one another. His arm came around her and she sighed in contentment, remembering how excited she had been at that age for Christmas.

Fleur held a piece of mistletoe over Bill's head. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Ginny grinned as she looked up at Harry. She could remember their early days of dating when they'd sneak off and steal kisses. She reached a hand down and pinched Harry's bum, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Want to go find a broom cupboard for old times' sake?" Ginny grinned up at him.

"Ginny, your dad is right over there. What if he sees?" Harry groaned.

"Uh-huh and…?" She stepped out of the embrace and tugged at his hand. He smiled down at her and took a step to follow her.

They made their way through a sea of Weasleys, waving and bidding their holiday wishes as they went. Percy had cornered Teddy and Victoire, his hands on his hips as he shook his head at the pair.

"Honestly, Edward, if you're going to change your hair to outrageous colors, you could at least make it festive for the season," Percy reasoned haughtily.

"Oh, sure, Uncle Perce. Like this?" Teddy grinned as his hair morphed into red and green stripes.

Ginny rolled her eyes, making a mental note to tell Percy to leave Teddy alone later. She opened the broom cupboard off the kitchen and shoved Harry inside.

" _Gin_ ," Harry hissed as they were engulfed in darkness. "We can't sneak off in your parents' home and snog, for Merlin's sake. We're not teenagers!"

"No, we're not. We're adults, Harry. We're allowed to snog whenever and wherever we want. It's never stopped you before. You're just upset that my dad knows."

Ginny lit her wand so she could see his face. He leaned against the cupboard wall, his hands shoved in his trouser pockets. He was smiling at her, obviously not _too_ upset by the turn of events.

"Do you remember all the times we snuck away into broom cupboards at school when we were younger?" Harry grinned at her.

"The one on the third floor was the best." Ginny took a step forward. "It was really roomy."

Harry reached a hand out to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. "Yeah, it was. Not like this one where we're forced to be so close. It's a shame, really."

Ginny turned her head so that her lips brushed the top of his thumb. "Definitely a shame. Guess we'll have to get closer."

Harry grinned down at her, his hands resting on her hips as he bent his head to kiss her. His lips had only brushed hers when the broom cupboard door was pulled open. George stood smiling in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" George leaned against the doorframe. "If it's not Teddy and Victoire snogging in this broom cupboard, it's you two. Aren't we a bit old for sneaking around?"

Ron stopped behind George, a napkin filled with a variety of biscuits in his hand. He groaned at the sight of them, his head shaking.

"Bloody hell. You two know that you have your own house now that you can do that in. Can't you keep your hands off each other for one night?" Ron grimaced.

Ginny grinned and moved to grab Harry's arse, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. "We could, yes. Do we want to? No."

"Is it time to eat yet?" Harry cleared his throat.

He stepped out of the cupboard, pulling Ginny out behind him. A second later, Teddy and Victoire rounded the corner, giggling and whispering. Teddy stopped dead when he saw his parents.

"Don't worry, Teddy, your dad and I were just exchanging notes on baking in there." Ginny winked.

Harry snorted. George looked between them, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Ron groaned again, stuffing another biscuit in his mouth.

"Is that the new phrase at Hogwarts?" George focused his attention on Teddy. "Exchanging notes is slang for snogging?"

"Nope, never heard of that before." Teddy gave a tight smile. "They really were just exchanging notes, I bet. Dad needs help with baking. You should have seen the disaster of a gingerbread house he made just because he forgot to use his wand. Yep, definitely baking notes."

Victoire laughed. "Guess we'll have to find somewhere else to _exchange notes_ , Teddy."

"No, no, no. Not you two, too!" Ron hissed. "I can't take much more of this! If it's not Harry and Ginny, it's your two or Mum and Dad or George and Angelina! There are some things that are better to do in private!"

"Merlin, Ron, I never would have thought you'd turn out to be the prude in the family. I guess Hermione has been rubbing off on you."

"I'm not a prude! I just think you should… _exchange notes_ in your own home!"

"What are we exchanging notes on?" Bill entered the hallway, looking between the various family members stuffed in the small area. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Daddy! Teddy and I were just looking for Uncle Charlie!" Victoire kissed her father on the cheek before she and Teddy dashed out of the hallway.

George snickered. "Hey, Bill, did you ever exchange notes in broom cupboards?"

Bill's eyebrows rose. "Exchange notes? I did a lot of things in broom cupboards, Georgie, but exchanging notes wasn't one of them."

George shrugged, stroking his chin and trying to hold back a grin. "Guess his daughter didn't get that idea from her dad, then. I'll have to ask Fleur if she liked exchanging notes in broom cupboards."

"Didn't get… was Victoire in a broom cupboard? With Teddy?" Bill exclaimed, his voice rising.

"No." Ron's face pinched. "Just Harry and Ginny. _Again_."

Bill looked relieved before his eyes fell on the two of them. "Really? Again? You think you two would have learned your lesson when Percy found you snogging in the loo five years ago."

"Or the time Charlie caught them in various states of undress behind Dad's shed," George added. "Or the time Angelina and I walked in on them snogging in the upstairs cupboard."

"What were you and Angelina planning to do when you opened that cupboard door?" Ginny asked, but nobody paid any attention to her.

"Oh, what about the time Mum walked in on them snogging in Ginny's old bedroom? What was that? Three years ago? Four?" Bill grinned. "I think Mum got quite a show. She wouldn't look at them for at least a month."

"Which time?" Ron grumbled, shoving another biscuit in his mouth.

"I think Bill's talking about the time Mum saw more of Harry than she bargained for. Bare arsed, weren't you, Harry?" George elbowed him in the side. "And fully flying?"

"Honestly, this is getting old." Harry wrapped his arm tighter around Ginny. "It's not my fault that I still want her more than I did yesterday. Maybe you lot should sneak off and snog your wives in cupboards sometimes. Spice it up a bit."

George shook his head at Ginny. "You've corrupted our little Harry."

Ginny smirked, kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron groaned again and looked down at his napkin to see he only had one biscuit left.

"It's about time. He was far too innocent for too long." Ginny pinched his side, causing him to squirm against her.

"You know, I'm standing right here." Harry scowled.

"I've heard enough," Bill announced, rolling his eyes.

He started towards the parlor. Ron agreed and stuffed the last biscuit in his mouth as he called after Bill. George reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry ducked and pushed George away from him. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She looked up at Harry, tightening her arms around his waist. Harry shot George a rude gesture as he sauntered out of the hallway, laughing loudly.

Ginny loved the holidays. She glanced into the parlor to see her children, nieces, and nephews running all over the place. Her parents were obviously tipsy as they slow danced, Molly getting a little more handsy than normal. Her siblings drank and chatted. She watched as George whispered something into Charlie's ear who rolled his eyes. The Burrow gathering was always the best part of Christmas, but nothing was better than being at the Burrow with Harry on Christmas.

She thought of last year, how sick Harry had been until he had slipped some Felix Felicis in secret. This year, he was one hundred percent Harry. Ginny couldn't help but beam up at him.

"I'm so proud of you." She rubbed his arm.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he bent down to press a kiss on the crown of her head. "Happy Christmas, Gin."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

Ginny linked her fingers with his and led him into the parlor to continue with their celebration, unable to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

Harry walked into the Muggle restaurant for lunch on Boxing Day, his eyes scanning for Mitchell Payne and Stubby Boardman. He spotted them in the back of the restaurant, hidden in a corner booth. Mitchell raised a hand to beckon him forward. Smiling, Harry pointed towards the table and nodded at the hostess.

He noticed that they had already placed privacy charms around the booth as he couldn't hear anything until he slid directly onto the seat so he was next to Stubby and across from Mitchell. Stubby clapped him on the shoulder, grinning proudly at him.

"Have a good holiday, kid?" Stubby greeted.

"Yeah, we were with the Weasleys." Harry smiled tightly as he reached for the glass of water that was waiting for him.

"Stubby and I have something for you." Mitchell reached into the pocket of his coat.

"I didn't know we were exchanging gifts…" Harry's brow furrowed.

"We're not," Stubby assured him. "This isn't a Christmas gift."

Mitchell slid a small white box across the table. A red ribbon was tied expertly on top that Harry knew Gwenog must have wrapped it. Harry licked his lips as he pulled the gift in front of him. He tugged the ribbon free and lifted the lid. A silver coin the size of a Galleon was inside. A phoenix rising from its ashes was printed in the center of the coin. Above the bird were the words _One Year_. Harry felt a lump form in his throat as his trembling fingers lifted the coin out of the box.

"One year today, mate." Mitchell grinned at him. "It's a great feeling getting that first coin."

"An entire year without a relapse on one of the nastiest potions there is." Stubby whistled. "You're one bloody stubborn kid."

A warmness flooded through Harry's body. An entire year. It seemed nearly impossible that he hadn't had a sip of Felix Felicis for an entire year. It hadn't been easy. There was always the temptation of making his life easier, of making a frustrating case disappear with a sip of liquid luck. Ron having barred him from access to the storage cupboard had helped him dramatically. He refused to go anywhere near Apricity Lane, avoiding the Manchester area like it was infected with a plague. He didn't even dare go to a wizarding village alone, just in case he was tempted to enter an apothecary just to see if they had Felix in stock.

Harry sniffed and glanced over at Stubby. "I'm not a kid."

Stubby let out a bark-like laugh. "Please, kid, I knew your parents! That means I'm old enough to be your dad! You're definitely a kid!"

"Definitely a kid." Mitchell leaned forward on the table. "I got a good fifteen years on you."

Harry tapped his thumb on the table, his gaze resting back on the coin. One year. He couldn't believe he actually did it. The server stopped by their table to take their order. Stubby bought a round of shots, despite Harry's protests that it was barely twelve o'clock and far too early for alcohol. Mitchell then ordered a round of black and tans for the table to go with their lunch.

Harry stumbled out of the restaurant nearly two hours later with Stubby's arm around his shoulders. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy, and he felt warm despite the bitter wind blowing against his skin. The black and tans kept coming, one after the other until Harry didn't know when one ended and a new one began.

His coin was heavy in his jacket pocket, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. They maneuvered their way down a back alley in London. Harry vaguely recognized it as an Apparition point and waved a hand in front of Stubby's face to get his attention.

"I'll Spleench. Splitch. I'll Splinch." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, calm down, we'll call the bus." Stubby chuckled.

Mitchell discreetly called the Knight Bus, a grin wide on his face. Mitchell was probably the most sober, if Harry had to guess. Stubby probably had just as much as Harry had but was holding his alcohol a lot better. Harry frowned. Ron and George had always called him a lightweight.

"Yeah, I don't want to enrage your wife and only have half of you turn up at your house." Mitchell pocketed his wand as the bus stopped in front of him. "She has a nasty temper."

The conductor started to greet them and stopped mid-speech when he realized who was stepping onto the bus. The young kid's eyes flickered between Mitchell and Harry, recognition clear on his face. Then he looked at Stubby and seemed to be trying to decipher who the guy was with a famous Quidditch player and the Vanquisher.

"Cornwood," Mitchell mumbled as he dug through his coat pocket for some coins.

"I don't think he recognizes you," Harry whispered to Stubby, except he wasn't quite sure how quiet he was actually being. "How do you do it? I'd like not to be recognized."

"Stay out of the public for a couple decades and you'll be long forgotten." Stubby steered Harry to sit down on one of the seats.

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's possible."

"Well, you'd have to quit your fancy job and basically become a hermit. Don't leave the house for months at a time. Cut off all contact from people. I don't think you have the personality to accomplish such a feat. It's not for the faint of heart." Stubby sat down next to Harry.

"We're getting whispers." Mitchell stood in front of Harry and Stubby, his fingers wrapped around the pole next to their seats. "I think the bird in the back has a camera she's trying to sneak out of her bag."

Harry groaned and lolled his head back on the seat. He stared up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the bus. It swayed from side to side as the bus weaved in and out of traffic. Stubby patted Harry on his shoulder.

The bus stopped, and a few people in the back walked forward. Harry sat up straighter, trying to look as alert as humanly possible and looked up at Mitchell. He saw the flash of the camera out of the corner of his eye and wondered if the picture of the unlikely trio would wind up in a paper or magazine soon.

The bus stopped again outside of the little village of Cornwood. Harry followed Stubby and Mitchell off. They stood rooted in their spot on the side of the road, not moving in any direction until the bus left. They made their way towards Potter House.

"Fuck, Harry, nice house." Stubby whistled as they made their way up the drive. "Sleekeazy's buy this place?"

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion?" Mitchell's brow furrowed.

"My grandfather apparently invented it. I didn't know that until I was… Merlin, I must have been eighteen," Harry explained. "Nobody told me. I found out when I was sorting out the Potter and Black family vaults at Gringotts."

They walked up the few steps onto the front porch. Harry pulled out his wand and placed it against the wood where the doorknob was missing. He drew his wand down and then tapped it three times. The front door burst open.

Harry called for Ginny when he entered the house, suddenly feeling excited to show her the coin that Mitchell and Stubby presented him with. Ginny rushed into the entryway. She was drying her hands on an apron covered with Golden Snitches.

"Gin! They brought me home. I think our picture might be in the paper tomorrow."

Ginny laughed, her eyes darting between the three. She cupped Harry's face with both of her hands, her thumbs stroking his cheek bones. He leaned into her touch, content and happy. His insides felt like a pile of mush as he stared into her sparkling brown eyes.

"A washed up Quidditch player, an ancient musician, and the man formerly known as the Boy Who Lived walk into a pub," Ginny started with a grin, "there's a joke there somewhere. I wonder if I can intercept the picture at work and write the headline."

"You're funny, Ginny." Mitchell laughed. "You're just as washed up as I am."

"We weren't at a pub," Harry said seriously. "I wouldn't lie to you about where we were going. I love you too much for that. We really were at a restaurant."

Ginny smiled at him. "I know. I wasn't… I trust you, Harry."

"Merlin." Stubby blew out a puff of air. "Is he for real?"

"He's always been noble like that," Mitchell whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "He's also always been a lightweight. He rarely drank when he'd go out with the Quidditch crowd back in the day because he'd become this romantic sop."

"Don't listen to them, Ginny." Harry shook his head, his hands resting on her hips. "You're perfect, and that doesn't make me a romantic sop, Mitchell! She _is_ perfect. Look at her!"

"Seriously, is he for real?" Stubby waved in Harry's general direction.

"Stubb, just be thankful you didn't have to listen to him explain all the different shades in Ginny's hair that come out in the sunlight, at sunrise, at sunset, on a cloudy day, in the moonlight." Mitchell's lips twitched.

"No!" Harry shook his head. "It's how the light _reflects_ off the reds and the golds. She looks like a goddess."

Harry turned his attention to Ginny and pecked her on the cheek. She was so warm and welcoming. He could smell treacle on her skin and he knew she had been baking him a tart. His heart swelled at the very thought of her making him a tart for his one-year anniversary. She was too good to him.

"Nah, not a romantic sop at all." Mitchell grinned.

"You're so pretty, Gin." Harry nuzzled her neck.

"You're pretty too, Harry." Ginny chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, pretty sloshed," Stubby muttered and Mitchell snorted. "We only gave him four drinks. Two of them were black and tans."

"Merlin, you gave him four drinks in two hours? Did he eat anything?" Ginny cuddled Harry close to her.

"It was mostly all Muggle beer!" Stubby protested.

"Not nearly enough food, it seems," Mitchell mused.

"Come on, Harry, I think we have some Sobering Potion left in the kitchen." Ginny tugged him to her side. "Thank you for bringing him home nice and sloshed."

"Ugh, Gin, no, I don't like that stuff," Harry whined." It's brown like your eyes, but it tastes like moldy old socks."

"It was our pleasure!" Stubby winked. "Now that I know he's a lightweight, I can't wait to take him out and add a few more drinks, see what kind of trouble we can get into when we get him properly drunk."

"See you, Harry. Drink your potion like a good boy," Mitchell teased.

The two laughed, stepping out of the house. Harry leaned against Ginny heavily, sighing in contentment. He smelled her hair and inhaled her intoxicating flowery scent. He loved that she used the same soaps after all these years. He'd probably revolt if she ever changed up her routine now.

"Did you make me treacle tart?" Harry mumbled into her hair.

"Yes, I thought we'd have a nice dinner tonight with all your favorites to celebrate." Ginny rubbed his back, grunting slightly as he leaned more of his weight into her side.

"You're amazing. A vision. The best thing in my life. I don't know how I got so lucky to call you mine."

Ginny chuckled as they swayed dangerously. Harry realized he was leaning on her and tried to straighten up to lessen his weight on her. He caught a smear of flour on her neck. Licking his thumb, he wiped it away.

"Hey, Dad, you're home!" Teddy greeted as he entered the hallway from the parlor. "I just got home from Shell Cottage."

"Ted, I'm so happy that you found someone to share your life with. It's the most beautiful thing in the world." Harry stumbled forward and pulled Teddy into an embrace.

"Have you been drinking? Merlin, it's the middle of the day." Teddy clapped him on the back.

"He went out with Mitchell and Stubby for lunch. They brought him home like this," Ginny explained. "Come on, Harry, you have a date with a moldy sock potion."

Teddy pulled away from Harry, his eyes sparkling with mischief. It was a look that Harry never liked to see in Teddy or James' eyes. They were up to something. Before Harry could ask what they had planned, Teddy kissed Ginny on the cheek before darting up the stairs. He gestured faintly in his eldest's wake, but Ginny just tugged him along to the kitchen. She poured him the syrupy potion and waited patiently for him to drink. He did so, after a few complaints, and slowly felt the fog lift from his mind as a headache settled in. Ginny slid him a pain potion next, which he accepted.

"I'm never going to lunch with them again," Harry said hoarsely, his hand raking through his hair.

"It's not a bad thing to have friends outside of Ron and Hermione and to let loose sometimes." Ginny rubbed his back. "You'll feel better in about five minutes."

Harry groaned, burying his face into his folded arms on the kitchen island. True to Ginny's word, he slowly started to feel better. He concentrated on the way her hand tickled the back of his neck, toyed with his hair, and comforted him. He stayed hunched over on the island for a few extra minutes than needed, enjoying the caressing from Ginny.

"They gave me something today." Harry turned his head to rest his cheek on his arms, his eyes locking with hers.

"That was nice of them." Ginny carded her hand through his hair and he had to suppress a moan because it felt so good.

"Hmm… can I show you?"

"Let's go in the parlor and get comfy first."

Ginny untied her apron and tossed it on the back of a chair. He grasped her hand in his as they made their way to the parlor. They sat side by side on the sofa, Ginny leaning into his side. He ruffled through his pocket to pull out the small box and handed it to her. She pried it open, a smile quirking on her lips.

"That was really nice of them. Does everyone get one?" Ginny lifted the coin out of the box to examine it closer.

"I think everyone gets one. They acted like it was a normal thing." Harry shrugged, his hand running up her thigh.

"I know you don't want to make a big deal out of the fact that it's been one year, and I am supportive of what you want… but you know this _is_ a big deal, right?" Ginny placed the coin carefully back into the box. "I'm really proud of you, Harry. You made a mistake and you fought like hell to fix it. You've stayed focused on not letting Felix get the best of you again."

"Sometimes… I don't feel like I'm all that focused. Sometimes I just stand outside the storage cupboard at work and think about Felix being just beyond that door. I've refused to even step into that storage cupboard. I'll make Aurors go get Ron or somebody to open it."

"It'll get easier, Harry."

"Will it? I'm afraid to be alone in a wizarding village. I've avoided apothecaries like the plague. I just…" Harry sighed, his head resting against the back of the sofa. "I want things to go back to normal where I'm not petrified of relapsing."

"A year is an enormous accomplishment. You can't expect to be fixed overnight. I think, over time, the temptation will lessen, but I don't know if it will ever fully go away." Ginny caressed his thigh. "But you're a fighter. You don't back down. I have every confidence in you that you won't relapse."

"I hope you're right," Harry murmured.

"I know I'm right." She squeezed his thigh, her eyes burning.

The pitter patter of little footsteps sounded on the stairs. Harry turned to see Lily rushing into the room with a birthday bag in his hands. She grinned when she saw Harry and dashed towards the sofa. She climbed on, sitting on her father's lap. She kissed him on the cheek before thrusting the bag at him.

"Happy one year sober, Daddy!" Lily smiled, her hair more wild than normal.

"Lils, you didn't have to get me anything."

Harry felt more touched than he could describe. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest while he dug into the bag with his free hand. He tugged out a picture frame that was crafted out of lollipop sticks and painted with hearts and rainbows. On the bottom of the frame, in Lily's neat and large letters read _Daddy and Lily_. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the picture of the two of them on their annual summer holiday. They had gone to Italy for a week. The picture had been taken at a Muggle restaurant. The two of them were dressed up in nice clothes and sitting side by side at the table. Lily leaned into his side, a wide smile on her face.

"I know but everyone was talking about it and I wanted to get you something so I asked Albus to help me build the frame. I did all the decorating and picked the photo from the album." Lily snuggled closer to his chest. "I'm really proud of you, Daddy."

"It's perfect, Lily." Harry pressed a kiss on top of her unruly curls, his eyes misty. "I love you so much."

"I helped Mum bake you the treacle tart." Lily beamed up at him. "I got to pour the treacle and stir."

"Is that why you smell so good?" Harry poked her in the stomach, causing her to giggle. "I was half-tempted to eat you, you smelled so good."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're silly, Dad. Alby and I were playing a game, so I got to go back upstairs. He said he'd wait for me in my room."

Lily pecked him on the cheek before jumping off his lap and scurrying out of the room. She yelled for Albus on the stairs that she was coming. Harry chuckled, his eyes gliding back to the picture frame. His heart swelled with affection.

"I can't believe she did this." Harry trailed his finger along the frame.

"Really? You're surprised that your daughter, the girl who practically worships you, took the time to make you a present? Lily has been attached to your hip from the moment she was born." Ginny grinned at him. "I broke my arm two summers ago, and she asks if I'll be home from the hospital in time to make dinner. You get gifts and kisses and an I'm proud of you."

"It's a father-daughter bond." Harry rubbed her thigh.

"It's a you carried her around shirtless nonstop for an entire month when she was born and refused to let anyone else hold her bond."

"She was premature by a month and a half, Gin. The Healers said skin-to-skin contact would help her regulate her body temperature." Harry smiled at the memory of Lily's tiny body slung across his bare chest at all hours of the day. "Besides, Albus is attached to your hip, so we each got one."

"Well, you went and got yourself kidnapped when he was only two months old. His eyes were your eyes and I just... couldn't put him down while you were missing and during your recovery."

"We need to stop getting kidnapped." Harry grabbed her hand in his.

"It's been a while." Ginny shrugged. "Don't jinx our non-kidnapping streak!"

Harry laughed despite himself. He tugged Ginny to his side. She snuggled close to him, her arm slinging across his chest. Harry rested his cheek on her head, feeling happy.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. We all are. Albus made you a quill holder for your office. James and Teddy have been whispering all day about something they plan on doing after dinner tonight. I caught the words glitter explosion so you might want to plan for a very long shower tonight or else you'll be sparkling for days."

"Should we be worried about our house being covered in glitter?" Harry toyed with the fabric of her shirt, pushing it up so his palm could slide against her bare skin.

"I think a good punishment for those two would be to clean up all the glitter from the house. It'll probably take them all night, and I'll turn a blind eye if Teddy uses magic because it is sweet of them to plan something for you."

"Can we have them put Lily and Albus to bed too so you can join me in a long shower to get glitter out of all of our crevices?" Harry smirked.

Ginny pulled back, her eyes sparkling. She shifted until she was straddling his lap. She moved her hips just right, making Harry glance towards the parlor door to make sure none of the kids were anywhere close by. He ran his hands up her thighs, a grin playing on his lips.

"I'm sure we can get some privacy tonight to have our own little celebration. I may have a gift or two to present you tonight. They all involve my mouth." She leaned forward, kissing the sensitive spot below his ear.

Harry moaned, his hands reaching up to cup her face. She pulled back, a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you, Gin." He brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones. "I'm _really_ excited for your present tonight."

"You deserve it, Harry. I really am proud of you."

Harry felt his throat clog at the words. The pride in Ginny's eyes made him beam back at her. One year. He had done it and it had all been because of her love and support. The love and support of his amazing family. As Ginny slung her arms over his shoulders, he knew with absolute certainty that nothing on earth made him luckier than Ginny.


End file.
